Justice League XYZ
by Jonas Xerxes
Summary: Adapted/Based from Incredible Muffin, this is the story of other Saiyan survivors that were transported into the world of the Justice League. Defenders of Light against the Forces of Darkness and so forth [May contain some M scenes but not much.]
1. The Saiyans of DC

Justice League XYZ Episode 001 – The Saiyans of DC

 **Reminder** : **Hello, I am the creator of the fanfiction the Justice League XYZ and here is how I do this, rule A: I work on a chapter or update when I find or make the time for it, so be patience. Rule B: While I'm attending college for three or four days per week (including/excluding tutoring.), I'll be sure to work on my spare time after my college assignments are done. And rule C: While we're on the subject, please try to remember that I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or the Justice League franchise since they all belong to their respected owners/creators, but have only created this fanfiction in respect and creativity, so enjoy the fanfiction. One more thing, in this version, there will be pairing with existing and /or OC characters. This is a crossover of Justice League and Dragon Ball series so please enjoy! If any of you should know, I'm autistic and have a very short-term memory pattern so excuse me for the self-insert and the lazy writing.**

[Monologue]

(In the background seven orange balls with stars from 1 to 7 were flowing through in fast pact. As they were gathered in a circular pattern, the balls were glowing brightly.)

Narrator: Long ago, there laid a set of seven magic wish orbs known as the Dragon Balls. When gather together, they summon an eternal dragon to grant the user any wish he or she so desires. (Soon all of the Dragon Balls glows as a beam of light was spiraling from left to right as the light died down to reveal a green Dragon as it roars.)

Narrator: There lived a race of warriors with monkey-like tails and uncontrollable passion to battle. (The Saiyans were displayed shooting energy blasts at their enemies and another of Saiyans defending innocent aliens.)

Narrator: Legends said that the goddess Zua gave form to the vicious great apes into that of humanoids. (An illustration displays a Saiyan-like goddess turning the Great Apes into humanoids. Next were several Saiyans in silhouette form with lights in the center of their bodies.)

Narrator: They were originating a warrior race of light. However, they began to fight over the light and soon the darkness corrupted their hearts and made them commit evil. (Then the lights of some of the Saiyans turn to purple to illustrate darkness corrupting them. Next the goddess Zua looked sad and pitiful at the Saiyans killing innocent people.)

Narrator: Zua was sadden by the evil committed by the very creations she made. It even brought great despair when she saw that not only did her creations decided to join a monster of a tyrant to further bring destruction and sorrow to other races in the universe, but the very same man who brought up the Saiyans then decided to exterminate them… and he successed. (Frieza shot out a Supernova toward the Planet Vegeta as it created cracks on the planet's surface, erupting volcanic explosions and earthquakes until the entire planet was in a cosmic explosion while Frieza laughs menacingly.)

Narrator: Or so he thought? (A kid Goku appeared in his Turtle Hermit gi, following a young adult Goku.)

Narrator: Nearly thirty years later, a Saiyan baby was sent to a green healthy planet called Earth to conquest it. But instead, he transformed from a savage warrior into a pure hearted child. He devoted into helping others and fighting for innocent people. That Saiyans goes by the name of Kakarot by birth and Son Goku by choice. (In the background, were the Demon King Piccolo, Final Form Frieza, Perfect Form Cell and Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan Goku flew with a fist aim at them.)

Narrator: Goku has battled against the darkness of evil like the Demon King Piccolo, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, The Evil Emperor Frieza who he kills to avenge his people, the Ultimate Android Cell who was defeated by his half-breed son Gohan, and the Terror of the Universe, Majin Buu with all of the strength of the people of Earth. He became the first Super Saiyan and alongside his growing sons Gohan and Goten, he has protected the Earth from countless enemies. However, this story is not about the Legend of Goku himself. As history believed that Goku and Vegeta were the only true Saiyans left and the rest being descendants of the "extinct" warrior race. However just before Planet Vegeta met its demise at the hands of Frieza. A single Saiyan with a pure heart of good, believed the words of Bardock, the father of Goku, that Frieza was going to annihilate them for fear that a Super Saiyan would be born among them. Alongside him, Saiyans; ages between fifteen and twenty-nine, were somewhat spared from the destruction of their home planet and into another universe. A universe… full of superheroes.

[Universe 7 – DBZ Universe]

[Planet Vegeta, Space] [Age 737]

(In the atmosphere of space close to Planet Vegeta, there stood a wounded Saiyan with a unique spiky black hair, black eyes, tan skin, his monkey-tail wrapped around his waist, and great build wearing a black and green damaged battle armor, red arm warmers, with matching leg warmers, black damaged pants, and black boots with green tipping. His name is Bardock, father of Kakarot who would later be known as Son Goku. Holding his battered arm with his other arm, he angrily stared down at Frieza, the Arcosian leader of the Frieza Force that the Saiyans were a part of. At least to those of Planet Vegeta. Surrounded by the men of the Frieza Force and Frieza, accompanied by his two best henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria. Recently, Frieza has decided to betray the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta by plotting their extermination.)

Frieza: This will be the last time we will see this planet in this universe. (Frieza exclaimed. This got Bardock further enraged by this betrayal.)

Bardock: Why?! For years we did everything you commanded of us. No questions asked! (Bardock had a flashback of his comrades' corpse after they were slaughtered by Dodoria's men. Afterwards, Bardock snarled.)

Bardock: And yet, you turn your backs on us like the coward that you are! (Bardock said. Frieza smirks darkly as Zarbon spoke.)

Zarbon: Is it not obvious yet.

Dodoria: We were just using you monkeys. Like our own little puppets. (Dodoria said, much to Bardock's shock. Frieza's hand formed for a finger to stand as he creates a Supernova while Bardock creates his move the Final Spirit Cannon.)

Narrator (Voice-Over): Most have heard this story before of how a Saiyan baby was sent to a backwater planet known as Earth as his father Bardock faces Frieza alone. Frieza feared that one day that a Super Saiyan would raise up and defeat him once and for all.

Bardock: This is for all the people that we've killed in your name. I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here! HAVE IT! (Bardock screamed as he shot his Final Spirit Cannon. However, Frieza's grin grew bigger as he laughs evilly as his Supernova grew larger. So large that it absorbed the Final Spirit Cannon, much to Bardock's shocking surprise.)

Bardock: What! No way! (As the Supernova was finished in its form, a sinisterly grinning Frieza continues to laugh evilly as he fired his Supernova at Bardock and the pack of soldiers. The soldiers were gulping and screaming fearfully.)

Frieza Soldier #1: Lord Frieza! Please don't! (A soldier said in vain. As the Supernova was drawing closer and closer, Bardock screamed loudly as he was engulfed in the orb.)

Bardock: Yes, I… see it… now. (Bardock said slowly. Then he had one last forehead of his son Kakarot facing Frieza on Planet Namek.)

Bardock: (Thought: It's you, my son. You're the one who will defeat Frieza.) (The vision ended. Bardock had one last proud smirk on his face.)

Bardock: KAKAROT! (Bardock shouted as he vanished within the Supernova as it made contact with the planet's surface. However, there were several lights covering a few amounts of Saiyans as they disappeared out of nowhere. Afterwards, volcanic eruptions were spreading across the planet as in mere seconds, the planet Vegeta blew up into smithereens. Billions of meteors were flying off from the aftermath of the explosion. Frieza laughs evilly.)

Frieza: Oh, my. This is… stupendous! Wow! What a great show! Unbelievable! Look at that! (Frieza laughs evilly. In a part of Frieza's Spaceship, Zarbon and Dodoria were watching the aftermath of Planet Vegeta's destruction. After a few more seconds, the explosion sent out one last wave as the Planet Vegeta was no more along with the Saiyans or so did Frieza thought.)

[Opening – Journey to the West]

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Metropolis: Skyscraper Level, Delaware] [March 31, 2001]

(Flowing down in the skies above the city of Metropolis was a Saiyan boy, age nineteen, with brown hair in a spiky style and blue eyes without any pupils, wearing a white body armor with no protective gear, an orange bodysuit that was up to the knees and yellow boots in a high-tech style with a ring on each ankle. Added features were a black hoodie and fingerless gloves with blue wrapping wristbands. He landed as he opened his eyes.)

Rota: Ah? Where… am I? I could've swore that the planet collided with… Huh? (Rota regain consciousness. **Suddenly, he remembered the massive earthquakes, pillars of molten eruptions as it went across the planet until it was finally blown off. The flashback ended.** Rota realized that he wasn't in Planet Vegeta anymore because it was destroyed by Frieza. He could have sworn that he was with a group of fellow Saiyans with hearts of righteousness and would spare innocent people even from the other Saiyans and Frieza Force soldiers, had died as well. However, he saw a huge city that wasn't much like high tech, but nevertheless magnificent sight and a tall building with a gold globe. Rota was more concern with looking for his missing friends than to be sightseeing.)

Rota: What? What's going on?! What happened to my home planet? Rashiro!? Daiku!? Zina? Lonma!? WHERE ARE YOU!?

[?]: HALT, HUMAN! (Rota turns to see several muscular men with bird wings coming out of their backs, and spears in their hands. Seeing that he needs to go incognito, he decided to put on his hoodie to cover his hair and eyes but made sure he still had his sight.)

Rota: ( _Who are these guys? They don't look like that they belong in this planet? Could this be martial law of some sort? It looks like Frieza hasn't force them into his army or better yet… I don't sense his energy signal here or anywhere? Still… it's best to play along.)_ (Rota thought. Then he turns to the Thanagarians with a reassuring smile.)

Rota: What seems to be the trouble? (Rota asked. Despite saying that calmly, Rota felt the rage coming in since he also saw humans being roughly push away to either their homes or to prison camps.)

Thanagarian Soldier: Show us your identification, or you will face punishment! The Thanagarian soldier demanded. Rota's anger has been boiled forth. He calmly explains his reasons for being in Metropolis.)

Rota: First off, I'm not human! And second. You want to know who I am. (Rota asked, raising his power as his ordinary aura was becoming visible. Suddenly he had a vision. **Rota sees of a vision, a foreshadowing of Son Gohan, wearing a suit of a great gi short, black full bosy spandex, a red cape, an orange helmet with a visor, white gloves and boots with yellow outline, in front of crooks that had gone off the speeding limit.)**

 **Great Saiyaman (Vision): Allow me to tell you my name. I am…. (Next Gohan, starting to go a series of poses.)**

 **Great Saiyaman (Vision): He who does not allow evil! The Champion of Justice! … The GREAT SAIYAMAN! (Great Saiyaman finished. Then he strike one more poses with his hands positioned to the shape of an M with a shine of red and white. the first Saiyan in Universe 7 to have his superhero alter ego, who he named the "Great Saiyaman."** The vision ended. Rota blushes awakward at what he just sawFinally, he found his alibi, but without doing some ridiculous poses.)

Shinano: I am… SHINANO! (Shinano declared. Then Shinano slammed down the ground as he unleashes a barrage of energy blasts, and the bird-men shielded their eyes but were hit directly. The energy volleys were converted into pillars of fire. The aliens' eyes widened as they engulf into them. Once it ended, the bird-men were still alive but were knock unconscious with second decree burns.)

Shinano: I'm also in the mood for fried chicken! (A smirking Shinano added. From his hands came a tornado of fire that blasted all of the aliens out of the alley and across the street. They hit the ground, smoldering and unconscious, but alive. Rota, or to be accurate Shinano, looked up to see a ship hanging in the air. It clearly wasn't human tech, if the bird-men flying protectively around it were any indication. Feeling that he still needed to vent some anger, Shinano lowered his hands toward the ground and after powering up he flew up to the sky. He then focused flames out of his aura and rocketed towards the ship.)

[Thanagarian Prison Shuttle – Metropolis, Deleware]

(Six members of the Justice League, some of Earth's greatest heroes, had been defeated. They had been betrayed by one of their own. Trapped in a sphere of red sun radiation lay Superman, the Man of Steel/Last Son of Krypton. In another cell, Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons, was bound to a pole by her own indestructible lasso. Near her cell was the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, pinned to the ground by gravity generators. Across from him lay the Martian Manhunter, the last son of Mars, held by metals that he could not phase through. At the end of the hall were the cells of Batman, the World's Greatest Detective/Dark Knight, and Green Lantern, the Emerald Knight. The Green Lantern had been stripped of his power ring and was thus helpless. Batman was simply not seen as a threat. A sense of defeat hung in the air, along with silence. But that silence was broken by the sound of shouting and gunfire. The Leaguers tried to see what was going on, when the door to the cell chamber exploded. A semi-charred Thanagarian fell to the ground a few seconds later. Inside the chamber stood Shinano. He looked around at the brightly-clad people before him.)

Shinano: From what I can tell. These chickens are the bad guys. Please tell me I'm right, because I'm in a bad mood for not looking for my friends, and I don't want to make it worse by finding out that I fried the wrong side. (Shinano asked. He examined the captives closer. To be honest, he felt that he was right as Superman spoke up.)

Superman: We're the Justice League. We fight to protect the Earth, and the people who live here. (Superman clarifies. Unbelievable, it was unbelievable that Shinano now knew that he was on Earth, but it wasn't the same Earth where Kakarot is. Shinano believes that he was in another universe's Earth. However, Shinano tilted his head in disbelief awkwardly.)

Shinano: Justice League? Seriously? Nobody thought that name was a little corny? (Shinano comments. Flash tried to raise his head, but the gravity was too strong.)

Flash: See? I'm not the only one who thinks so. (Flash trying to say it. Shinano stopped in front of Wonder Woman's cell, and his eyes narrowed. Shinano never did like the mistreatment of women, especially from what he was told from those in the Saiyan Army that did it under orders, and this was a clear example of such actions. Shinano punched the controls to the cell, and the force field lowered.)

Shinano: Don't move. (Shinano warned, raising his hands to grab the metal pillar. A section of it began to glow, and then melt away. Wonder Woman was able to use her super-strength to pull herself free. She slid out of her lasso, and then attached it to her hip.)

Wonder Woman: You know, you could have just untied me. (Wonder Woman suggested. Shinano shrugged and showed his large ki with fire from the palm of his hands.)

Shinano: Sorry. These aren't really good for the dainty stuff. Especially when I'm enraged. (Shinano replied. He turned around and began walking out of the cell, but he stopped and turned his head back to Diana. He may be mad, but impolite was in him. He introduces himself)

Shinano: By the way, I'm Shinano. Shinano of the Saiyan race. Who are you? (Diana smiled.)

Wonder Woman: People call me Wonder Woman. (Wonder Woman said. Shinano had noticed her red, white and blue leotard and boots. Aside from that, a tiara, and silver bracelets, she didn't wear much else. Shinano was glad that his face was already covered by his hoodie because otherwise he would probably be seen blushing at the sight of this beautiful woman. Any further conversation was halted by the appearance of a dozen Thanagarian guards rushing through the remains of the door. Seeing this, Shinano summons forth a sword with a hilt guard in the shape of a pentagon with the handle in the middle and the blade in the shape of a tsurugi.)

Shinano: Get your friends out! I'll take care of this! (Shinano said. Shinano rushed towards the guards, punching, kicking, slashing and blasting his way through, leaving unconscious and burned bird-men behind him. He kept another group of guards busy while Wonder Woman helped each of her fellow Leaguers escape their cells. It was here that Shinano noticed that these people had superpowers. Well, four of them did. Wonder Woman could fly and had super strength, the Flash had incredible speed, Superman had all that and could shoot lasers out of his eyes, and the Martian Manhunter could become intangible, in addition to super strength. Batman and Green Lantern, who had no powers, were still more than effective. In short order, the already unfair fight became a beat-down. The few remaining Thanagarians were quickly subdued by the heroes and Saiyan. However, they were surprised by another group of guards attacking from behind. Wonder Woman was able to deflect the energy blasts coming from the guards' spears, but Shinano noticed a particularly rotund Thanagarian carrying a very large cannon. Rather than risk one of his new-found allies getting hurt, he jumped in front of the Amazon, and slapped the button dial on his belt with light engulfing him. Heroes and Thanagarians alike shielded their eyes from the bright flash. In Shinano's place stood was himself, clad in armor with a black bodysuit and gloves, the metal plates were crimson red and the underlines were gold, his helmet had a visor while it was in the shape of a ape with wild hair and the armor even covered his long brown furry tail.)

Shinano: Come on, tubby! Hit me with your best shot! (Shinano taunted the fat Thanagarian. Gritting his teeth, the Thanagarian fired his cannon. Shinano stood calmly, not moving an inch. Instead of exploding, like everyone expected, the energy blast was absorbed into his body when he created a ki barrier. Aftering dropping down the barrier, Shinano stared at the shocked Thanagarians.)

Shinano: My turn! (Shinano raised his hands both holding his sword, and a wave of fire ki coursed out. Had it hit anyone, the blast would have packed enough of a power to be fatal. As it happened, Shinano had been aiming for the wall. A massive hole was blown through the ship. The city could be seen below. Shinano used a much weaker blast to knock out the remaining Thanagarians with a swipe, then turned to the Justice League.)

Shinano: Anyone who can fly, grab someone who can't! (Shinano exclaimed. Superman flew through first, carrying Batman. He was followed by the Martian Manhunter, who was carrying Green Lantern. Wonder Woman was the last out, carrying Flash. Before she got too far, she turned back to Shinano.)

Wonder Woman: What about you? (Wonder Woman asked concerned for her new ally. Shinano grinned at her inside his visor helmet.)

Shinano: Don't worry, I've got it covered. (Shinano said, reassuring. Shinano tossed his sword around and upon letting go was transformed into a skateboard-like hover bike.)

[Sky – Metropolis, Delaware]

(After landing on the driver seat of it, Shinano then flew past Wonder Woman in a blur.)

Shinano: Let's get out of here! (Shinano said. Flash looked up at the princess holding him.)

Flash: You know, it's possible, and I could be wrong here, but it's possible that that monkey-like alien guy is on our side. (Flash said. For some reason, the rest of the Leaguers started to think that Flash make be right.)

[Retail Store, Metropolis, Delaware]

(The Justice League and Shinano had managed to evade the Thanagarians, and had found shelter in a clothing store. Still needing to take his anger out on something, Shinano transformed his ride back into his sword and went outside. As the League caught its breath, Green Lantern turned to Superman.)

Green Lantern: That x-ray vision working again? (Green Lantern asked. Superman looked at a wall. What he saw truly amaze and surprised him.)

Superman: Just enough to see every Thanagarian within a two-block radius with second degree burns and completely knock out. (Superman stated. Flash gave a low whistle.)

Flash: Now I know why he calls himself "Shinano of the Saiyan Race!" (Then a realization came to Flash, who raised an eye brow.)

Flash: Wait a minute, what's a Saiyan? (Flash asked. Despite being curious to know what a Saiyan is, Superman turned to Diana and the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz.)

Superman: Did either of you get anything from that guy? Is he really here to help us? (Superman asked. J'onn shook his head.)

Martian Manhunter: I did not enter his mind, but I sensed no ill will towards us. Only mild irritation. (Martian Manhunter confirmed. Green Lantern looked at the Martian, with confusion.)

Green Lantern: Why would he be annoyed with us? (Green Lantern asked. Flash gave a small smile.)

Flash: Maybe because the guys who always save the day needed saving? (Flash suggested. The rest of the Justice League rolled their eyes, while Diana shook her head. One of the many gifts given to her by the gods was the ability to read emotions.)

Wonder Woman: I sensed anger, pain, concerns, and despair. Whatever happened to him was terrible, and it nearly broke him. (Wonder Woman said sadly. Flash looked down, a little ashamed of himself for making jokes at the expense of someone in pain. Everyone else paused, lost in their own thoughts. The moment passed as the armor clad Saiyan that was Shinano reappeared in the middle of the group.)

Shinano: That should take care of any trouble for a while. What's next? (Shinano said.)

Martian Manhunter: The whole city will be covered by now. (Martian Manhunter said.)

Flash: Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll all go home. (Flash said. The others looked at him.)

Shinano: Trust me, we're never that lucky. (Shinano added.)

Flash: A little optimism can't hurt at a time like this! (Flash said. Before the monkey-like alien could reply, a booming voice could be heard from outside.)

Thanagarian Commanding Officer: _THIS IS THE VOICE OF THE THANAGARIAN OCCUPATIONAL AUTHORITY. THE JUSTICE LEAGUE ARE ESCAPED PRISONERS AND VIOLATORS OF OUR MARTIAL LAW. THEY ARE TO BE CONSIDERED AN ENEMY, AND DEALT WITH ON SIGHT. ANY PERSON OR PERSONS FOUND AIDING OR HARBORING THEM… WILL BE SUMMARILY PUNISHED._ (The announcer stated loudly. Kai glanced at Flash with a blank expression.)

Shinano: Optimism, huh? (Shinano asked. The Flash slumped.)

Flash: Something like that, yeah. (Flash said.)

Batman: We're going to have to go underground for the time being. Keep low and rethink our plan of attack. (Batman spoke, his voice rose with authority.)

Wonder Woman: How exactly do we hide when the whole city is looking for us? (Wonder Woman asked.)

Shinano: Not to mention the fact that your costumes are about as stealthy as the Saibamen recklessly attacking without any self-control. (Shinano responded. The League looked at him in confusion. The young Saiyan hero slapped his forehead.)

Shinano Great, just great. I kept on forgetting that I'm no longer in my home planet nor am I in my own universe. (Shianno said. Then he turns to the others.)

Shinano: Saibamen are artificial lifeforms the Saiyan Army created for training purposes and for more troops. Sorry for the confusion. (Shinano said, explaining what Saibaman are. After Shinano finished explaining about Saibamen, the League shook it off as they did not blame him.)

Martian Manhunter: He is right. (J'onn said, drawing the others' attention away from their new ally as he held the sleeve of a nearby coat.)

Martian Manhunter: They're looking for our costumes. But without them, we are ordinary citizens. (As he spoke, the Martian Manhunter shapeshifted into a brown hair human man in a brown trench coat. Flash is shocked by this.)

Flash: Whoa, wait a second! What about the whole secret identity thing? I mean, I trust you guys, but what about him? (The Flash said while jerking his thumb in Shinano's direction. Feeling a bit hurt by Flash's comment, the Saiyan narrowed his eyes dangerously.)

Shinano: True. You definitely CAN'T trust the guy who pulled your sorry butts out of a prison ship. That would be stupid. Or CAN'T trust a lost young adult alien who lost his friends since getting send to this world. (Shinano snarled the last few words. Shinano's patience already at its limit considering he would rather be searching for his friends than dealing with a group of incompetent, brightly-costumed heroes and saving an Earth that he was completely unfamiliar with or die trying. As much anger he erupted, the more accidentally power ups were made, much to the Leaguer's surprise.)

Flash: Whoa, little hostility there! (Flash reacted, lifting his hands in a passive motion and taking a step back.)

Shinano: Look, I didn't _ask_ to be here. I didn't ask to kill innocent people or getting prepare to serve a monster bend on ruling the universe with an iron fist. Especially after the _hell_ that he made me and my Saiyan friends go through. (Shinano said angrily. Then Shinano sighed to relief himself of his anger.)

Shinano: I'll help you take your world back, since saving innocent lives is already a passion for me to carry on. But after that... I'm going to search for them peacefully. (Shinano finished i=with a pause in the mid-sentence. After Shinano trailed off, letting the others decipher his intentions with their own imaginations.)

Shinano: And as for this secret identity dilemma... (With that, Shinano lifted his hand to the button on his right shoulder and tapped it. In a flash of light, the armor was returned into its pocket dimension storage by the young Saiyan man of nineteen years as he reverted back to his Saiyan combat armor and clothes and takes off his hoodie while he was still wielding his blade.)

Rota: I'm Rota, Rota of the Saiyan race. (The Saiyan kid said, a notable lack of emotion in his voice. The others were stunned to see Rota's true form.)

Green Lantern: A kid? (Green Lantern asked in complete disbelief.)

Green Lantern: You're telling me a _kid_ had to rescue us from the Thanagarians? We must be doing worse than I thought! (Green Lantern retorted. Rota looked a bit mad at the kid remark as he told him off.)

Rota: I'm nineteen, tough guy. And I've been saving the lives of other worlds and people since I was twelve. (More stunned silence ensued. The League was surprised that their new young alien friend has been saving people since he was that young.)

Superman: Since you were twelve? (Superman questioned, raising an eyebrow. Rota nodded and held up his sword.)

Rota: Long ago, a small group of pure hearted Saiyans questioned the evil committed by their race. And aside of the legendary form known as a Super Saiyan, they have discovered that the Saiyans have lights that can evolve into pure lights and as such they can forge swords made as a part of one's heart known as Kiblades. This Kiblade of mine has the power to be the blade of evil's bane and it choose me. Its name is the Flame Sky. And I have been using this Kiblade in saving multiple universes from evil forces such as Vegisen, Maker of Darkness and other villains and madmen that seek multiversal conquest. (Rota said. Some of the Leaguers find it odd that a sword that is made of a person's heart and soul would require a name, but didn't push it. Although they were amazed that this young man here has been saving other universes since he was twelve years old. Rota continued.)

Rota: To make this story short, in time evil again took root on Planet Vegeta, but the descendants of that Saiyan clan were never succumb to darkness. Especially with the tyrant annexing my race. I'm one of those descendants along with my friends. That's the short and long versions of my story so far. (Rota finished. The League were surprised even more when he explain a big portion of his backstory.)

Diana Prince: And you've had this weapon for seven years? (Diana asked. Rota frowned.)

Rota: Look, how about we go over my history after we sneak out of the city that is currently occupied by bird-like aliens. Besides I gotta change my attire a bit since they have seen my combat armor. (Rota suggested. Batman nodded in agreement before stepping forward and removing his cowl, revealing black hair and piercing blue eyes. Rota paused, recognizing the look in those eyes. They reflected the pain that Rota himself now felt. The pain of losing your whole life in an instant.)

Bruce Wayne: I'm Bruce Wayne. Flash is Wally West. Superman is Clark Kent. Green Lantern is John Stewart. And you know Diana and J'onn. (The billionaire explained. Rota glanced over at Flash and smirked.)

Rota: Really? Wally? (Rota retorted. Flash sighed.)

Flash: Shut up. (Flash replied as he took off his cowl, revealing red hair and green eyes.)

[Metropolis: Street Level, Delaware]

(A few minutes later, every member of the Justice League was dressed up as normal civilians, with Superman wearing a blue business suit and glasses, Diana wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans while tying up her hair in a long ponytail, Green Lantern with a skull cap, brown hoodie and brown pants, Batman wearing a leather jacket along with grey pants and a turtleneck, and Flash going with dark jeans and a brown jacket. Rota simply stuck with his normal attire but without the armor and boots with those pair of normal fingerless gloves, brown shoes in a similar style of boots and has his tail wrapped around his waist, disguising it as a furry belt. Rota puts away his Saiyan armor in a special Saiyan technology storage item similar to a capsule. They were now standing outside in the alley that they had come through previously, Bruce poking his head out to see if the coast is clear. Rota senses for any ki of the Thanagarians coming their ways, but so far none were there.)

John Stewart: We need to split up. They expect seven of us. Who takes the kid? (John said. Rota gave the powerless Green Lantern a death-glare as Bruce spoke up. The Dark Knight looked over the group.)

Bruce Wayne: We need to get to Gotham City. We can regroup at my house there. Try not to draw attention to yourselves. (Batman said. Then he moves to Diana and Rota.)

Bruce Wayne: I'll take Diana and Rota. We can pose as a family out on the town. (Bruce finished. Then they began to walk away, the young Saiyan hero and Amazonian princess following his lead. However, the billionaire felt a sudden chill as Rota walked alongside him, an empty gaze facing forward as the teen spoke in a cool voice.)

Rota: Okay I know I'm new to this planet, but I'll pretend we're a family if I have to. But I am not calling you "dad." Despite the fact I never had a dad growing up. I don't even have any memories of my early life, except for my mom, sister and some of my friends. (Rota said. The Dark Knight glanced over at Diana with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head, warning Bruce not to dig any deeper. She could still feel the despair and rage flowing from the young man, so much so that it was almost painful. Then she realized something frightening. He was fully prepared to turn that pain and fury on the Thanagarians, and he had the power to act on those feelings. However what she later found out is that there is a light fill with purity and courage. What she didn't understand was that within his ordinary aura was glowing into a golden aura. Diana was confused and surprised at the time trying to figure out what it meant.)

[Thanagarian Flagship, Gobi Desert]

(On board the Thanagarian mother ship, Lieutenant Shayera Hol, formerly a member of the Justice League under the alias of Hawkgirl, was at a loss for words from what she was seeing on the video screen. When Hro Talak, Commander of the Thanagarian forces and her soon-to-be husband, had discovered that the League had broken free from their prison ship and caused it to crash in Metropolis, he had been furious. In a rage, he demanded that recovery teams check the security feeds on the ship to find out how they had managed to escape. That was a few hours ago, and Talak had calmed down enough to think out the situation. While a formidable team, the Justice League could not hope to defeat the might of the entire Thanagarian invasion force. They were outgunned, and the Thanagarians knew all their weaknesses, thanks to Shayera's information. Of course, this was before Talak received the images that were now posted on his screen. Images of a mysterious creature that seemed to be looking like a human but with a monkey-like tail and wielding a strange shape sword. A creature that managed to break the Justice League out of confinement and fight off a legion of Thanagarian soldiers before somewhat putting on a clad of colorful royal-like armor and fired energy blasts, taking down an entire prison ship. Shayera had no idea what this being was, or if it was even from this planet, but she knew that it would make the occupation of Earth a little more difficult.)

Shayera Hol: (If it was able to have such power, what else could it do? How dangerous was it?) (Shayera thought. At the moment, Talak was speaking over a vid-screen with Paran Dul, a female Thanagarian who was in charge of the construction of the shield generator, the one necessary to protect Earth from Gordanian invasion.)

Hro Talak: Be aware that the Justice League has escaped, due to the interference of a strange, primate-like being. Stand ready for an attack. (Talak said.)

Paran Dul (Communication Monitor): Any attack on this base would be suicide. (Dul boasted, completely unconcerned about a possible strike on the Thanagarian forces or the hyperspace bypass site.)

Hro Talak: Keep me informed of your progress. Let _nothing_ delay you. (The Thanagarian commander ordered.)

Paran Dul: By your command. (Dul replied. The video screen then went blank. However, Shayera was more concerned with a topic mentioned earlier on in the conversation between Talak and Paran.)

Shayera Hol: Humans as slave labor? (Shayera questioned, having overheard Paran mention using humans to "lift and carry as well as any animal." The former Justice League member was concerned.)

Hro Talak: Unfortunate, but necessary. (Talak said. Shayera took note of how little remorse her betrothed showed as he said this before he continued, walking over to a nearby console to check up on a few details.)

Hro Talak: We are on a most unforgiving schedule. We must move as quickly as possible if we want to finish the hyperspace bypass in time. (Talak said. Shayera's eyes widened. This wasn't what Talak told the human race.)

Shayera Hol: Bypass? I thought we were creating a force field for Earth!? (A shocked Shayera asked.)

Hro Talak: That was simply our cover story. (Talak said. Shayera paused as dozens of thoughts raced through her head. But the first and foremost was... but she nearly growled.)

Shayera Hol: When were you going to tell me this? Did you not think you could trust me? (Shayera demanded. A long silence ensued, as both Thanagarian warriors gazed into each other's eyes, neither one willing to back down. In all their time together, Shayera had never felt this angry at Talak, nor did this betrayed.)

Hro Talak: Follow me. (Hro said quietly, snapping Shayera out of her thoughts. The Thanagarian leader began to walk away, and Shayera began to do as he said. After about five minutes of walking and an elevator ride later, the two entered the war room of the ship, were Talak brought her over to a large screen used for battle strategy and tactics.)

Hro Talak: As you are well aware, the Gordanian homeworld has been protected for decades by an impenetrable defensive line. (Hro Talak explained, drawing up an image of the Gordanian home system, with their planet being shown as surrounded by legions of ships and space stations that make a frontal assault a fruitless endeavor.)

Hro Talak: But this chain of hyperspace bypasses will allow the full force of our armada to go around their defenses by jumping behind them, which will let us wage a direct assault on the heart of their empire. (Talak continues. Shayera saw what he meant, and it was strategically brilliant to be sure. But there was something else going on here. Something very bad...)

Hro Talak: Earth is the last link in the chain. And the "key" will be used to unlock the path to the heart of their planet. Once we finish it, we can finally attack and annihilate the threat of the Gordanians forever. (Talak finished. The former Hawkgirl was beginning to hear a hint of what sounded like victory in Talak's voice. But that wasn't what was bothering her the most. Just as a part of her enrage that he was using the only spiritual enlighten member of the Thanagarian race who is also a family member of hers. Shayera decided to put that aside temporarily and focus on the hyperspace bypass.)

Shayera Hol: But ripping a hole in hyperspace will destroy this entire planet, and everyone on it!? (Shayera exclaimed shocked.)

Hro Talak: Unfortunately, yes. (Talak said quietly, his voice becoming heavy, revealing how long and how hard he had been fighting this war, and what it will cost him. Thanagarians normally didn't believe in souls, but Talak still felt that he would face eventual retribution for his actions.)

Hro Talak: For Thanagar to live, Earth must die. And to ensure the future for the next generation, the gifted youth must be sacrificed for victory. (Talak declared. Shayera looked shock that Hro plans to use that relative of hers as a weapon to win the war.)

[Gobi Desert]

(Unknown to them, outside of the mother ship was yet another Saiyan was wearing his hoodie to conceal his identity viewing it while currently creating strategies to infiltrate and stopping the Thanagarian Empire from destroying Earth. However along with his super strength, super speed and many abilities, two of which were hyper intellect and hyper hearing even at distances from the flahship to hear everything that Talak said about their plans.)

Gouzen: (Using the innocent in the humans as slave labor and sacrificing innocent, and gifted of your own people to kill your enemies. Hro Talak, you are a delusional and ruthless man I have ever lay eyes on.) (The Saiyan thought. Then he left from the sight of the Thanagarian ship.

[Unknown Location, Gobi Desert]

(Inside a supposed remote cavern, a gentle cloak wearing Saiyan moved with no Thanagarians tracking or locating him as he turn a wheel-like boulder that revealed an entrance. Once he got inside, he closed the entrance to a secret base with a group of other Saiyans; three female Saiyan were awake while four more Saiyans were asleep for some reason. The gentle chubby Saiyan removed his hood to show his black hair, closed eye opening to reveal onyx eyes with pure good intentions and child-like wonder.)

Gouzen: Yo! I'm back, my friends! (The female Saiyans shushed him gently to remind him to keep his voice quiet. Gouzen gesture to them that he will remain quietly for now.)

Zina: Gouzen, were you seen? (A dark skin Saiyan with long dark brown hair and brown, almost gold, eyes said. Gouzen shook his head. The other two Saiyan girls sighed in relieve.)

Gouzen: Nope, but I managed to catch on what their plans are for this world and that we're on the Planet Earth. (Gouzen said, with the Saiyan girls nodding in agreement. Of course, they also knew already that they are currently on the Planet Earth, but weren't in their universe anymore. During their time as members of the Saiyans of Light, their mentors explain that their universe is one of many worlds or parallel universes that co-exist with theirs. Still Gouzen explains to them about the Thanagarians' plan to create a hyperspace bypass, which would allow them to destroy the tyranny of the Gordanians, but it would mean the end of the Earth and the human race too. The Saiyans currently awake were outraged by this.)

Kiga: Those bird brain brutes! Don't they know that completing this bypass would mean the extinction of all life on Earth? (The fair pale skin Saiyan girl, who's sixteen close to seventeen years old, with black hair and eyes said. Another young Saiyan woman, who was at the age of eighteen and similar physical appearance of black hair and eyes, turn to her.)

Lonma: Peace, Kiga! We shouldn't let them get to us in both mind and battle! (Lonma said while looking stern at her to remain quiet so that they will not be compromised. Lonma turn to Gouzen with a calm and serious expression.)

Lonma: Gouzen, have you located Rota, Daiku, Kuzuo, or…? (Gouzen looked a bit troubled, but chose to answer them.)

Gouzen: I have located Rota and Daiku. They're far west in a large land in separate locations. Rota's travelling and aid a group of brightly color costume heroes and Daiku. He's in a city where corruption and dishonesty laid upon the disasters of the weak and the innocent. (Gouzen stated. After Gouzen was finished, Lonma, Kiga and Zina knew what that means to the descriptions of what he made it out.)

Zornia: It seems Daiku's in this city known as Gotham. (Zornia said. During their time getting this cavern as a secret base, they were reviewing some knowledge and facts about the cities and countries on this planet.)

Lonma: While Rota is travelling with a few members of the Justice League, we've heard so much. I presume they'll be heading for Gotham to a rendezvous point to plan a counter attack. (Lonma said, sure of what the League and Rota will be planning to do. Suddenly the four Saiyans sense a single Thanagarian leaving the flagship without a group of soldiers accompanying her.)

Gouzen: Who's that? (Gouzen asked confused, not entirely sure who she is, or why she was heading to a location by herself.)

Kiga: Don't know, but it can't be good! (Kiga said, then she turn to Gouzen as they still were missing one more comrade.)

Kiga: What about Zushi and Shika? (Kiga asked. Gouzen looked a bit down with a frown as he replies.)

Gouzen: I sensed them in the Midwest but they have suppressed their ki before I could reach out to them. I presume that they will be distracting the Thanagarians by battling the soldiers to reel in more to buy me enough time to stop them. They're doing this because that is what their heart commands them to do. (Gouzen said. Gouzen theorize as he has known his friend/family enough to what capabilities and motives they had to protect and innocent lives and to defend the weak. The Saiyan girls knew of that as they have made up their minds.)

Lonma: Then it's settled. Gouzen, you and I will head to this land they call the United States of America, head to Gotham and locate Rota to assist this Justice League and cause as much trouble on the Thanagarians long enough for us to thwart their plans. Gouzen, meet up with Rota and give the League some of your hyper intelligent analysis to find a way to destroy the bypass. (Lonma ordered. Gouzen nodded in agreement. Lonma turn to the other Saiyan girls.)

Lonma: Zina and Kiga, as much as I want you two to help us out, I need you two to stay put and watch over the others sleeping. (Lonma gesture to them the still sleeping Saiyans who can't take part in this battle for Earth.)

Lonma: When they wake up, I want them to see the sight of this planet that will become our new home without the extinction of the other kinds that already reside here, protected and saved from destruction. (Lonma finished with the others nodding in agreements. Once outside of the cavern both Gouzen and Lonma pressed a button on their belt, activating the same lights engulfing them into their armors like Rota. They converted their Kiblades into hover bikes as well, riding on them as they ride off to America and to where the Saiyans will be heading without being detected or spotted.)

[Dakota City: Street Level]

(At the city of Dakota City, several Thanagarians were either laying on the ground completely shocked literally or tied up in powerful metallic ropes. Flying on an aluminum foil disk was Static, Dakota's Number One Superhero, as he fires some electric attacks at Thanagarian soldiers coming at him from left to right. Besides Static is his best friend and crime fighting partner Gear, who has a super level of intelligence and fights crime with gadgets and equipment made by him. Gear throw a Zap Cap which release a powerful knock out gas as several Thanagarian soldier cover their mouths. Thanagarian soldier coughs repeatedly. Static and Gear lands down to the ground, panting after defeating several dozens of Thanagarians.)

Static: Dang! I never had… to fight that… much bad guys in one night. (Static said, while panting in exhaustion.)

Gear: Yeah, I'm just glad we managed to beat these guys before I ran out of gadgets. (Gear said. Gear then had a serious expression on his face.)

Gear: Say Virg, you remember that announcement those Thanagarians said. (Gear exclaimed.)

Static: About the Justice League escaping with help? (Static replied. Gear nodded.)

Gear: Like, do you think Hawkgirl must've secretly disguised herself and freed the League because...

Static: No! (An angry expressed Static remarked. Gear frowns after he saw the look on Static's face.)

Gear: Let me guess, you're still upset that Hawkgirl betrayed her teammates. (Gear guessed. Static didn't say or did anything, but it seems that the angry look on his face said it all. Gear sighed.)

Gear: Look Virg. Hawkgirl surprised us all. You shouldn't blame yourself. (Gear said, reassuring Static.)

Static: I don't Ritch. And I don't blame Green Lantern either, I'm still surprised that he and Hawkgirl were a couple. I mean, part of me wants to blame Hawkgirl, but… for some reason I think she might've been duped as well. (Static answered.)

Gear: What makes you say that? (Gear asked. Then further conversations were paused upon the sound of laser beams being made. A regiment of Thanagarian soldiers appears.)

Thanagarian Commander: You both are under arrest for the disturbance of the peace, assault on military personnel and enabling violators of our martial law. Punishable by death. Any last words? (The Thanagarian commander stated. While Static and Gear were shocked that more Thanagarian soldiers appeared, they were even more shocked that they were gonna be killed by them as they were closed to being drain. Gear pants.)

Gear: (Damn it! Just our luck. Virgil is almost drain of power and I'm almost out of gear. How am I going to get us out of this?) (Gear thought. A laser unit of Thanagarians came and aim their laser cannons toward the exhausted heroes.)

Static: (No! I can't die. I don't wanna die and make pops and Sharon cry again from losing another family member. But what can I do? I… I wanna fight. I wanna fight and win this thing!?) (A snarling Static thought. Slowly the cannons were fired and the laser beams lands a hit, causing a smoke of debris. Some of the citizens of Dakota City were shocked to see their city's heroes killed so easily by the Thanagarians. The Thanagarian commander turns to the crowd.)

Thanagarian Soldier: Do you see that? That is what happens to violators of our martial law who dare to oppose us and disrupt the peace of our occupation of Earth. (The Thanagarian commander shouted. The Dakota civilians were shocked and frightful of their situations. However, a pink ki beam pierce through the commander's chest, much to his shock. The Thanagarian commander and his soldiers were shocked by this revelation.)

?: What's wrong, oppressors? Thought you had this planet under your boot due to your false offer to help would go smoothly and by stomping any true heroes who protect this world. (A voice said. The Thanagarians turn to see silhouettes at the smoke that was created by them. Once the smoke clears out, it revealed not only Static and Gear alive but two new figures in front of them. The first one was a beautiful Saiyan woman of twenty-three years, wearing a full body red armor, with the helmet having a visor covering the face to protect her identity and carrying a scarlet and brown bladed sword. And the other one was another equally beautiful Saiyan woman of twenty-two, wearing a white, grey and gold full body armor and with her helmet in the shape of a dragon and having a visor to conceal her identity and carrying a similar Kiblade, but with its design being white, purple outlines and jet-black blade. The Thanagarian soldiers were muttering in shock and disbelief.)

Thanagarian Soldier #1: What's going on? (A Thanagarian soldier said.)

Thanagarian Soldier #2: Who are those two!? (Another said.)

Thanagarian Soldier #3: Wait a minute, the violators, they're still alive! (Another soldier shouted. Energy was glowing around a Kiblade, the white armored Saiyan steps forward. Not wanting to be fearful of these strange new aliens, a Thanagarian soldier roars and charges at the white armored Saiyan. However, the white clad Saiyan vanished/dodges, with the soldier landing rough on the ground. Another Thanagarian soldier charges in and fires an energy beam, but the white clad Saiyan uses her free hand and redirects the beam toward the sky. The Thanagarian soldier gasped in shock. The Saiyan woman charged and elbowed the Thanagarian out in one hit. The Thanagarian soldier's unconscious body fell to the ground, with the rest of the Thanagarian soldiers looking shocked by this.)

?: I shall say this once. I don't want to truly resolve this with violence so leave this planet and its people alone. If not, I will have no other choice but fight each and every last one of you out with the fullest of my power! (The white class Saiyan warned. The Thanagarian commander saw the decrease of his men's morale. He raised his staff as he got ready to charge, he hears a voice from one of his men.)

Thanagarian Private: Look, are those tails? (The Thanagarian commander rose a brow but upon turning, he had widened his eyes upon seeing the armor covered monkey-like tails.)

Thanagarian Private #2: Commander, these two violators have tails. From what we gathered from the main command is that the intruder who freed the Justice League also possess a simian-like tail as well. You don't suppose-

Thanagarian Commander: Silence! I don't care if there are some similarities or connections with these aliens. They are violators all the same! There's only four violators! CRUSH THEM NOW! (The Thanagarian soldiers roars and charges in on the four heroes. The red clad Saiyan steps forth.)

?: My turn! Have a taste of my Lava Geyser Attack! (The red clad Saiyan slammed her hands on the ground as a set of land torrents moved toward the Thanagarians. Seeing this, the Thanagarian soldier took to the sky, smirking in victory until, the torrent quakes and unleashes powerful pillars of lava. As it came to them by surprise, The Thanagarians yelled in shock as they were engulfed in lava. The citizens, and even Static and Gear were amazed by the two Saiyans' power and tactics. The red clad Saiyan turn to see Static and Gear with her comrade. Then she nods to her and the white clad Saiyan creates a yellow ki sphere, much to the Dakota Duo's surprise. Once she sent one each for Static and Gear, they got into a defensive stance but instead of feeling pain, they felt… energized and all better.)

Static: Gear? (Static asked. Gear turns to his robot, Backpack, who was scanning on him and Static but couldn't identify the energy source.)

Gear: Sorry, Static. Backpack doesn't detect anything wrong with us, but at the same time can't identify this… this sudden source of newfound energy that we have gain. (Gear stated.)

?: It's called ki. (The red-clad Saiyan said. Static and Gear turns to the Saiyan woman who said it. While the lava geysers were still active, the red clad Saiyan approached Static and Gear. Next, she offers Static a hand, slowly Static accepted the offered hand and got up on his feet. The white clad Saiyan did the same, but with Gear. Seeing this given trust, the red clad Saiyan removed her helmet. The Dakota duo widen their eyes in astonishment upon seeing the red clad alien, who is indeed a woman, with a beautiful face, red eyes, long red spiky hair and peach skin.)

Kai: Greetings, heroes of Earth, I am Kai, but my real name is Shika. (Kai said, introducing herself. The white clad Saiyan then took off her helmet, revealing an equally, Asian-like, face with long black hair, a bang that covers her right eye, cool and silent black eyes and pale skin.)

Echigo: My name is Zushi but call me Echigo. I know that there are some questions in your mind about who we are entirely but seeing as if how long the Lava Geysers can continue going, let cut this short, we are Saiyans from the Planet Vegeta, from another universe. (Echigo said.)

Static: No way. (Static said to Gear. They were both surprise to learn that these armor clad woman were aliens with tails and from another universe no less. The Lava Geysers ended as the burnt Thanagarians opened their eyes with vengeful intentions in their minds. Kai walks forth in front of the group after putting on her helmet.)

Kai: We'll give you all of the details some other time, but only after we have defeated these Thanagarians. (Kai declared. Now fully energized and motivated, Static smirked proudly as he channels out his electricity, Echigo putting on her helmet and getting into fighting stances and Gear getting into fighting stances.)

Static: Yeah, just because you saved us doesn't mean that we'll be sitting this one out. I got a job to do and that's to beat these birds out of my city. (Static said. Echigo hums eagerly in her helmet.)

Echigo: In that case, I look forward outmatching you in this battle as I am a powerful and proud Saiyan warrior. I fear no death nor war before me and greet it with my courage and might! The only way to greet war… is with war! (Echigo declared while raising her blade in the air. Gear groans softly.)

Gear: Normally I get enough of that in class and from Static here. (Gear said. Echigo simply ignores him and charges in with Static on his disk and Kai who flew as well. Once gone, Gear smiles with his arms crossed.)

Gear: Still that was a good speech. (Gear said before activating his jet boots and following his teammates into battle against the Thanagarians.)

[Metropolis: Street Level]

(As Rota, Bruce and Diana made their way out of Metropolis, the billionaire and princess each took the time to think about Rota. Bruce was thinking about the ramifications that Rota's power might have on the world, while Diana was more concerned with Rota's state of mind. She wanted to ease the young man's pain; maybe she could get him to talk about himself a little more. At the very least, she would learn a little more about him.)

Diana Prince: Rota? (The brunette hair Saiyan teen looked up at the princess, the same neutral expression on his face.)

Rota: Yeah?

Diana Prince: I was wondering if you could tell me a little more of your powers. (Diana glanced at Bruce.)

Diana Prince: It might help us fight alongside you better. (Rota shrugged. He didn't see the harm in telling the League his capabilities. It wasn't like he planned on starting his own superhero career after this mission since he plans to search for his friends.)

Rota: Super strength, super speed, flight, ki manipulation, near-invulnerability, transformations, elemental powers such as fire, including light & darkness depending on the heart of that said person, Zenkai, barrier, energy absorbing and redirecting; the list goes on. (Rota gave a small smile as he started to gain a good mood.)

Rota: It's really a question of what powers I don't have or haven't gain yet. (Rota retorted. Both of the older heroes were shocked. If what he said was true, then Rota and his race had more power than the entire League. Rota looked up at Bruce.)

Rota: So, are you the only one without any powers? (Rota asked. That had actually made Rota kind of curious. All of these people were faster or stronger than any human. In fact, two of them weren't human at all. Bruce nodded.)

Bruce Wayne: Is that unusual for you? (Rota gently shook his head.)

Rota: Nah, I can't tell you how many times I didn't had saved a reserve of power for some reason or another, but still managed to win. Probably half of my victories came down to me having to figure things out on my own, just dumb luck or when I had others saving my hide. (Bruce was a little impressed. Not many people could so easily admit to being powerless, nor could they admit to only winning by luck. Diana, however, had another question.)

Diana Prince: How is it that we have never heard of you or your kind? Someone of your power should have been seen before, especially if you've been doing this since you were twelve. (Diana asked.)

Rota: It's just as I said. Probably because I'm not from this universe. And neither is my race. From what I can tell, there's only a few of us left. (Rota answered. Both Bruce and Diana froze.)

Rota: And before you ask how I know I'm from another universe, there's no Justice League where I come from, no Thanagarian invasion, no Metropolis, and no Gotham City. And this isn't the first time that one of our people ended up in another universe. Which I did mentioned earlier. (Rota said. Bruce nodded, then gestured to Diana that they needed to keep moving. They would decide on how to proceed regarding Rota later, provided they survived the Thanagarians.)

[Wayne Manor, Gotham City]

(Bruce, Diana and Rota were the first to arrive at the stately Wayne Manor. Sora had been impressed by the mansion but realize that he didn't want one as he prefer a home fill with relax peace and joy than an enormous series of echoes. However, he did pause for a bit, as he felt some recognition of this mansion to a distant past in his memory. Diana and Bruce turn to see the expression on their young new friend.)

Diana Prince: What's wrong? (Diana asked, with Rota looking around the mansion on the exterior.)

Rota: You know, seeing this house. I can't help but think I've live in something like it before in my early life, but… it was more of a castle or something, but it wasn't on Planet Vegeta. (Rota answered. Bruce and Diana were surprised to hear that Rota used to live in what they presume to be a castle on a different planet. Bruce decided to reassure the young Saiyan of his troubled thoughts.)

Bruce Wayne: There'll be more time to explore your hidden past for some other time. When the Earth isn't under threat of an invasion. (Bruce said. Diana decided to help comfort the young man with words while they were climbing on the steps with Bruce leading them.)

Diana Prince: Don't worry, Rota. Bruce may not look like it, but he does care about others. (Diana said as Rota kindly nodded. As they reached the door, it was opened by an older, balding man. Bruce introduced him as Alfred, his butler. Alfred offered them refreshments, which Rota gratefully accepted. He hadn't eaten anything in nearly twenty-four hours. His huge appetite for food was a large shock to Bruce, Alfred and Diana when they saw him eat ten to twenty-five plates of food.)

[Batcave, Wayne Manor]

(After that, Bruce led them to a grandfather clock, which opened up to a tunnel. At the other side was an enormous cavern. A large computer occupied one niche, while a large black car was parked in another area. In yet another spot were several dozen objects, including a twenty-foot penny and a mechanical T-Rex. Other, smaller objects were in glass containers. Bruce had a small smirk on his face as he watched Rota's expression go from emotionless and neutral to astonished and interested. Bruce put on a hand on the young man's shoulder.)

Bruce Wayne: Welcome to the Batcave. (Bruce said kindly. Several hours later, Clark and J'onn made it to the Batcave undetected.)

[Central City: Street Level, Ohio]

(Central City, home to the Flash, like many were under martial law of the Thanagarians. However, on the streets of the city flames were ablaze. The scene shows a crowd of screaming citizens running in fear, a horde of Thanagarians flying to the location of a rebellion, a couple of Thanagarian warships on fire and destroyed. Along with the sound of punches and kicks striking flesh, there were dozens of Thanagarians unconscious and battered. A Kiblade morphs into a war hammer as the wielder lands his mark on a couple of grunting Thanagarians. The wielder of the Kiblade reveals to be another Saiyan, age 22, with black hair, a short pony tail, blue eyes, tan skin, Saiyan tail and a strong, bulk muscular body wearing a hood attached to his black bodysuit, brown arm guards, magenta and white Saiyan armor, and black boots with yellow tips. Just as a squad of Thanagarians managed to strike Topachi, his entire body were wavering as it was merely an Afterimage. The squadron were shocked and confused to where their target had gone to.)

Topachi: Up here! Devil Flame Slam! (Topachi shouted. Topachi hits the ground as the Thanagarians near the ground were hit with the attack as they grunts painfully. At another part of the city, tidal waves were chasing down the flying away Thanagarians until shards of ice were made and hitting them to paused. The one who created the shards and waves is a male Saiyan of 22 years named Hiso. He had pale skin, straight, fine tone built, the Saiyan tail, brown eyes, wearing a right sleeveless black bodysuit, a cyan and blue Saiyan armor with shoulder pads, white gloves and boots, a simple mask to conceal his identity, a tunic apron that looks a bit battle torn and wearing a Kiblade as well. The Saiyan smiled at the handiwork that he has lay on the enemies he defeated just before he notice more approaching. Hiso taps his chin thinking of strategies.)

Hiso: Hmmm….. This seems to be quite the bad odds. (Hiso said so casually.)

[Sky, Central City, Ohio]

(Then a Full Power Energy Volley was fired at the horde of screaming Thanagarians that got directly hit by the attack. Then the one who fired that volley slammed her hands together.)

Zuna: Grass Wisdom Blowing Shot! (Zuna shouted. Out of the fading ki lights turn to green as grass-ki released piles and piles of leaf like ki as they were directed toward two directions. The first was attacking another Thanagarian warship, whose crew believe that the attack didn't think would bring huge damages. How wrong those technicians are. Once the ki-leaves entering into the inside of the warship that's when each and every last one of them exploded, evident by the explosion blows happening on the outside of the ship. After a couple of explosions erupted, the warship was slowly falling off the sky toward a populated area of Central City until Hiso summons forth a whirlpool of water to appear and catch the warship. As the Thanagarians were drowning inside the whirlpool, unable to breathe underwater, Hiso closed his hand and instantly freezes the whirlpool, trapping the Thanagarians in a large block of ice without letting any of the astonished civilians to be caught in the crossfire, or crosswater to be accurate. Then Zuna, a female Saiyan of 22 years old, with long black hair, orange eyes, beauty that surpasses any supermodel on the planet, fair skin and the Saiyan tail. She wore a sleeved blue bodysuit, yellow and white Saiyan armor with an armored skirt, white arm guards and boots, a Scouter and a mask to conceal her identity. She too wields a Kiblade as well as its design were orange with the main blade being light orange, the additional blade in cool gray color, the guard in the shape of a pair of wings and the hilt being a shade of green.)

Zunako: You were right, Hiso. It was bad odds…. For them anyway. (Zunako commented.)

[Central City: Skyscraper Level, Ohio]

(Zunako flew down to the same top floor building where a cross armed Hiso was. Then she turns to Hiso.)

Zunako: But even if we are outnumbered we can overcome them through the valor and talents that each of us possess. It's gonna take all of us both us Saiyans and the heroes of this planet to beat them from engaging in their hyperspace bypass. (Zunako finished. Along with Topachi who flew up to their location three more Saiyans joined in their conversations as they were also more who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. The first Saiyan is male, age 23, and goes by Otato. He had dark skin, light brown hair, grey eyes, the Saiyan tail and a muscular tone body with a few scars. He wore a black and red Saiyan armor, a black baggy bodysuit, gold gloves and matching boots, a blood clad headband, a hood to conceal his identity and a black visor Scouter. The second, also male Saiyan, aged 21, and goes by Hasaiha. He had dark skin, shaggy brown hair with a pair of bangs, straight, fine built body, and the Saiyan tail. He wore a white baggy bodysuit, black and gold Saiyan armor with shoulder pads and waist guards, a high spec-like scouter with a hood to conceal his identity, and brown tipping black boots with shin guards. And the third Saiyan named Menude, male and age 22. He has dark brown hair, gold eyes, dark skin, a mass, built body and the Saiyan tail. He wore the Saiyan armor with black and mahogany, a black bodysuit with baggy sleeves and pants, mahogany gloves and boots, a brown animal pelt as a cape, a metal mask to conceal his identity, and a scouter. Like the others that have appears, Hiso, Zuna, Hasaiha, Otato, Topachi and Menmu were some of the Saiyans who not only survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta but were currently awake, battling the Thanagarians during their takeover of Earth. Then, due to their ki sensing ability, the Saiyan group spotted a few Thanagarian soldiers at another rooftop aiming their high tech cannon at them. Despite their snarling, and angry expressions, the Thanagarians were frighten and shocked at not only did their enemies in these Saiyans spotted them, but that they didn't look anywhere close to being worn out. Both groups were staring off in silence for a while until the Thanagarian soldiers shook it off and focus on their aim.)

Thanagarian Corporal: Ready your aim., men! Aim…. (A corporal shouted. The Thanagarians aim their cannons at the unfazed and unmoved Saiyans as their scanner texted aim.)

Thanagarian Corporal: FIRE! (The corporal shouted. The Thanagarians pulled their triggers as a series of energy blasts were fired off as they quickly got to their targets and shot them as an explosion was created from the impact. A loud noise was made as smokes were blowing away in fast paces. While the corporal was staring at the same spot, some of the Thanagarians were smirking proudly and cheering at their seemingly earn victory.)

Thanagarian Private #1: Hah! Take that violators! That's what you get for trying to overcome the Thanagarian Empire! (A private said.)

Thanagarian Private #2: Thank the heavens that we managed to take them down. Those creatures weren't like the inhabitants of this planet. (Another private added.)

Thanagarian Private #3: Yeah, I hear you, comrade. Those monsters may have seem indestructible but it was thanks to our technology and brilliant tactics that we brought an end to this insurrection. (A third private said. The Thanagarian soldiers chuckles arrogantly. A couple of laughs were made, much to the Thanagarians' shock. As the smoke clears, it shows a non-battered, unharmed Saiyans at the exact same spot. Zunako rubs herself off of dust, Hiso smirked at the Thanagarians, while the rest of the men were standing with their arms crossed. Apparently they were the ones who laughed at them. To correct their mistake, six Thanagarians flew and charged right at them. However, Hasaiha vanished and took down three Thanagarians with fire punches and Menude fired a double ki waves of explosion at the three other Thanagarians who yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Seeing some of his subordinates beaten and bruised as they fell before his eyes, the corporal growls angrily as he faced them.)

Thanagarian Corporal: Impossible!? How did you all survived the impact of our cannons' blast?! (A snarling corporal demanded. Otato's smirk turns into a serious frown.)

Otato: We could've evaded your attacks with immense speed that we possess at any given time, but we wanted to see the look on your faces once you see the full extent of the invulnerability of us, the Saiyans. (Otato said. Then he let a smirk on his face.)

Otato: And it seems that it worked as some, if not most of your men are now so frighten of us. (Otato finished. Confused at first, the corporal turn and much to his surprise, most of his men were shaking in fear, whimpering at the sight of the impossibly strong Saiyans before them. Gritting his teeth, the corporal grabbed a Nth metal axe and flew, charging toward them, specifically Otato.)

Tanoak Fer: DAMN YOU BUNCH OF SIMINIAN BASTARDS AND BITCH! I will KILL you all off the face of this planet! I will not allow all that the Empire has worked so hard to be destroyed but the Justice League and a race of primates, thinking that they are superior to us! I swear it on my name as Tanoak Fer, Corporal of the Thanagarian Empire! Now die MONKEYS! (Tanoak yelled as he roars in savage rage. Otato positioned his hands in fists as a a rock-elemental ki wave was being charged as Otato was channel a lot of ki into the wave until it was finally ready. Just as the roaring Tanoak got close enough and rose his axe toward Otato. Otato with his serious expression starts to chant.)

Otato: Shishi…. Kyu…. BAKU! (A widen eye Otatao yelled as he gfired his ki blast, which was brown and orange in color. The Shishikyubaku was larger in size as it managed to engulf the shocked Tanoak inside, resulting in the screaming Thanagarians to take several amount of damages from the technique as the blast released a lot of power and noises while its light was blinding for both sides except for Otato to cover their eyes. After it ended, a near fatal battered Tanoak was falling until a couple of privates managed to caught him as they turn in shock at the Saiyans.)

Otato: So, then… you Thanagarians still wanna fight us? (Otato implied. His response was that many of the frightful Thanagarians flew up and flies away from the sight of the Saiyans.)

Thanagarian Private: AH! No thanks! (A cowardly private shouted.)

Thanagarian Private #2: Quickly! RETREAT! (A private yelled. Soon all of the fearful screaming Thanagarians, even those who recovered, starts to fly away from them and the entire Central City. In only a couple of seconds, the Thanagarians left Central City, with the city freed from their occupations thanks to the calm, smiling Saiyans such as Hiso, Zunako and Otato, while Topachi, Hasaiha and Menude were making cheers in celebration of their victory.)

[Batcave, Wayne Manor, New Jersey]

(After waiting impatiently, the last two members of the League, Flash and Green Lantern, arrived at the manor and were led to the Batcave by Alfred.)

Bruce Wayne: You're late. (A blank starring Bruce said.)

John Stewart: Good to see you too. (Green Lantern replied sarcastically. Wally noticed the T-Rex.)

Wally West: Hey, that's a giant dinosaur. (Wally exclaimed.)

Alfred Pennyworth: And I thought Batman was the detective. (Alfred said with Rota giggling quietly. Rota decided that he liked the aging butler. As Flash rejoined the group.)

J'onn J'onzz: We were just speculating why the Thanagarians are really here. (J'onn said.)

Clark Kent: Obviously not to protect us. (Clark added.)

Diana Prince: But if the Gordanians aren't anywhere near Earth, why do they need to build that force field? (Diana questioned.)

Bruce Wayne: If it is a force field. (Bruce added.)

Rota: Man. If only Gouzen and Zornia were here to get a look at their technology, maybe one of them could figure it out. (Rota suggested. Then he saw the raised brows of the Leaguers. He quickly but calmly explains.)

Rota: They're one of the brilliant hyper intelligent members of my people. (Rota said while shrugged it off but narrow his face upon sensing a Thanagarian's ki signature in the Batcave.)

Shayera Hol: I can tell you what it is. (A voice was said, thus proving that Rota was right. The seven heroes turned in shock to see the traitor, Shayera Hol, emerge from the shadows. Clark pulled off his glasses.)

Clark Kent: You've got a lot of nerve showing up here. (Clark said angrily.)

Diana Prince: We should thank you, it saves us the trouble of hunting you down. (Diana said with animosity. Before anyone else could say more, a bright light appeared and Rota was clad back into his Kiblade armor, jumped over their heads and grabbed the traitorous Leaguer. Shinano had his two wrapped powerful hands around her throat but let go of his left arm.)

Shayera Hol: WAIT! I didn't come here to fight. (Shayera gasped for air.)

Shayera Hol: I came to help. (Shayera pleaded.)

Wally West: Hawk-people all over the planet? Martial law? I don't think we need any more of your help. (Flash asked sarcastically. Shayera looked at Rota with a pleading look in her eye. Sensing within her mind, she saw a vision of a black hair girl with blue eyes and black wings smiling and being cheerfully happy with a younger version of Shayera. He let go of her throat first, but before he let go completely, he growled to her with a threat.)

Rota: Make a wrong move, and I'll rip your wings off and make you eat them. Nevertheless, I promise we'll save your niece. (Then Rota let her go. Shayera stared at him for a moment, especially on how he figured out that she has a niece, then turned to the League. The other Leaguers were also surprised to hear that their traitorous teammate has a niece being held captive; while they hated the Thanagarians for invading Earth and hold them prisoners, they chose to never take it out on their species' children.)

Shayera Hol: They're building a hyperspace bypass. When it's active, it'll destroy the planet and everyone on it. (Shayera explained. Then she approached Bruce and handed over what looked like a purple video cassette.)

Shayera Hol: Here. This has all the information on the project. (Shayera said. Bruce simply glared at her.)

Shayera Hol: Believe me; I didn't know the magnitude of Hro's plan. ( _Or the plan where he's gonna use my niece as a weapon to destruct the Gordanians' leaders and at cost of her._ ) (Without taking his eyes off of her, Bruce took the device as he turned away from her.)

Bruce Wayne: We'll check it out and do our best to release your niece from her captivity. There's the door. (Bruce said rudely. Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman and the Martian all walked past without making eye contact with the Thanagarian. Shinano stayed where he was, not trusting the alien to not stab his new friends in the back any more than she already had. Then he blinked in shock.)

Shinano: (When had I decided that these people were my friends?) (Rota thought. Now that Rota sees it, they were all heroes, and they were willing to give their lives if it meant saving someone else, but when did he trust these people enough to call them his friends? Maybe he was just reaching out for friends after his loss of his home and his search for his remaining ones. Shinano was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Shayera and John talking to each other. Before Shayera left the Batcave, she handed John a green ring. When she was gone, Shinano returned to normal.)

Shinano: She didn't propose to you, did she? (Shinano asked. John shot him a mild glare, then slipped the ring onto his right hand. A green glow surrounded his body, and then he began to levitate off the ground.)

Shinano: Okay, that's pretty cool. (Shinano admitted. The two heroes joined the others, who were watching a simulation of the effects of the hyperspace bypass. This may not be his home planet nor his universe, but Shinano is ready to protect it with his life.)

[LL Fashion Building, Metropolis, Delaware]

(At a fashion design building of Metropolis, inside an office was a beautiful woman with crimson red long hair and green eyes wearing a white sleeveless collar shirt and black skirt that reaches to the knees, who was currently being interrogated by Thanagarian soldiers.)

Lana Lang: Would you mind telling me why I'm being interrogated for? (Lana Lang demanded. She is a world-famous fashion designer and at one time a girlfriend of Clark Kent, AKA Superman.)

Thanagarian Soldier: From what we have gathered from our collected information is that you and Superman have an affiliation with each other. We've come to search the area if he or the Justice League are hiding in the building. (A Thanagarian soldier said to an irritated Lana. Just because she and the whole world were under martial law, it doesn't mean that the Thanagarian should be given the right to invade the personal privacy of others. Unknown to them a pink portal of time was appearing out of nowhere as a little four year old Saiyan girl with magenta hair and red eyes wearing a kimono-like shirt with a hoodie attach, black pants and white boots coming out of the portal. Once she saw the Thanagarians removing any decorates and furniture while the leader of the squad restrained the struggling Lana, She was shock as she had a flashback of a Saiyan woman corpse laying on the ground with a couple of Frieza Force in silhouette forms smiling sinisterly. After it was done, the little girl powered up with enough energy as she shot a ki blast at the leader's face. The Thanagarian squad leader screams in pain.)

Shoko: HEY! Stop this, right NOW! You have no right to do this! (Shoko shouted, surprising Lana and the soldiers in the room. The squad leader pulled it together as he saw two of his men taken down by the mysterious girl but was more shock to see that she has a tail.)

Thanagarian Soldier 1: Sir, that child has a tail?

Thanagarian Soldier 2: It's obvious that she's not from Earth!

Thanagarian Leader: Anyone aiding the Justice League or are affiliated with the ape-like creature are to be killed as examples to violators. DESTROY HER! (The squad leader shouting/ordered his men. As Shoko beat up another soldier, another managed to elbow her, rendering her down as they hold the Saiyan child down. The squad leader grabbed a blaster as he prepares to shoot the child. Lana looked shock at the ruthless ways the Thanagarians would treat children.)

Lana Lang: LEAVE HER ALONE! (Lana shouted, trying to defend the Saiyan girl.)

Thanagarian Leader: Quiet, human. We'll get back to you once we've dispose of this pest. (Thanagarian shouted roughly. Despite meeting her for the first time, Lana was worried for the little alien girl as they both closed their eyes as the inevitable has come. After the squad leader pulled the trigger, a powerful energy blast was fired, and at the same time another Saiyan warrior came out of the now vanished time portal. After the blast died down, the Thanagarian soldiers were shock to see that not their blast didn't hit the child, but it was block and absorbed by a male adult Saiyan, clad in red Kiblade armor with the helmet resembling the head of a fox.)

Sengin: Now, who was it that dare to try shooting my child! (Sengin said darkly. Shoko smiles at the sight of her armor-clad father and so did Lana, a little surprised to see another alien and a bit proud to know that he was the father of the little girl who came to rescue them both. Just before the squad leader could pull the trigger on his blaster, the Saiyan man charged up a lot of power into his clenched fist as it carried a sudden appearing Kiblade of his and made an instant direct hit at the squad leader that SENT him away to a few distances from the building in the air. Then the squad leader was engulfing in an explosion of scorching flames. Out of the exploded clouds came the still burning Thanagarian squad leader shouting in pain and agony, literally on fire. The squad leader desperately rolls around to extinguish the flames on him. The rest of the Thanagarian soldiers looked shock at their squad leader's defeat and soon there brutally beaten to pulps. Lana was surprised to see how powerful this alien man is and yet so gentle when picks up his daughter, who ran joyfully to be reunited with him.)

Shoko: Daddy! (Shoko said joyfully. She happily hugs her father while he was holding her. Lana smiles as she was touched by this father-daughter moment. Then she turn her attention to Lana.)

Shoko: Daddy, she's the woman who was gonna get hurt by those bird men, but I step in to save her. (Following the direction his daughter was pointing to Lana. Sengin turn to face Lana and asked.)

Sengin: Is this true? (Sengin asked. Strangely enough, Lana nodded calmly. After putting Shoko down, slowly the Saiyan Kiblade wielder reach to hold his helmet. He paused for a moment with a confused Lana raising a brow, who thought that he didn't know if he should trust her with his identity. Then, he removed his helmet, revealing that he had spiky long equal crimson red hair like her and onyx eyes fill with power, determination and pure of good intentions. Lana smiles at the sight of a kind hearted Saiyan as they were staring at each other, with little Shoko watching it in confusion.)

[Ending 1 - Road to Hero]

 **Episode 01: Author's Note**

 **There's a reason to why I spilt Starcrossed in half because it was organically a three part episode and the season finale of the Justice League DCAU. Currently I'm doing the Thanagarian Invasion Saga, which is the first part of the Justice League Arc as it introduce the surviving members of the Saiyan race. They were a part of a team of pure hearted Saiyans who called themselves "The Saiyans of Light." Also I could barely find any transcripts online regarding the series since my high function autism could memorize a certain patterns of what it originally happened in the story. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing anyone with some self-inserts in this fanfiction but this is as best as I could as I recall that DC Universe has a series of multiverses or alternative universes so I'm not technically the only one who needs to get what he/she is looking for. I'm merely rewriting/retelling the original Justice League DCAU series in a different direction. Technically, I may not seem original, but at least I'm trying, at least I'm trying to make an alternative route. I tried to search for any transcripts online but I could locate any that didn't have a lot of the actions nor have there been anyone with the right minds writing fanfictions that somethings had about Batgirl X OC or Supergirl X OC because they were scared or didn't have the courage to do so. The fanfiction of Incredible Muffin was a re-adaptation of this JLU Ultimate Hero or Unlimited Hero as I'm quickly assuming due to my short-term memory. Need I remind others that I only do this fanfictions out of fun and never for profit nor self-centered arrogance as I'm currently following the JL/JLU series and later on some others due to my view of the world of anime and DC Universes out there? Also this is also have some other elements from the other franchises so it will sorta be an X-over.**

 **See you next time on Episode 002: Starcrossed. 'Til We Meet Again Guys!**


	2. Starcrossed

Justice League XYZ Episode 002 – Starcrossed

[Universe 24 - DC Universe]

[Gotham City: Street Level, New Jersey] [March 31, 2001]

(Just before Bruce, Diana and Rota made it to Wayne Manor, a few distance away from the main city of Gotham. From the sky was yet another Saiyan, Daiku, age twenty-three with dark hair, onyx eyes and pale skin, wearing a body Saiyan armor with straps, sky blue sleeveless bodysuit with leg warmers similar to Bardock's, long black gloves and a purple obi. As the blue magic aura disappeared he got up on his feet and behind him was a common pickpocket trying to rob him with a gun while he was wearing a black cloak similar to a sinister organization of Saiyans he knows.)

Daiku: Do I even need to ask why do you have a handheld weapon aim at me? (Daiku asked rhetorically. However, he had an instant foreshadow of a redhead young woman who looked at a craze minded man with white bleach skin who aim a pistol at where her spine is located and pulled the trigger as it send her crashing to a coffee table which shattered as she cried in fear, pain and agony. The foreshadow ends. )

Thief: Hey! I don't know where you came from. But give me all of your money before those fucking birds show up here. (The thief said, not knowing what the Saiyan was daydreaming about nor did he care. Surprising to the pickpocket, Daiku got up and had an expression of fierce that is saying that he had a mighty wrath for the pickpocket, who was expressing a great fear for the Saiyan more than Batman. Denying it like the pathetic coward that he is, the pickpocket shoots him but after a couple of bullets, he became truly shock that he was unaffected by the bullets. Daiku powers up as the force of his energy was frightening the thief even now.)

Daiku: Is that all? (Daiku asked, not impressed.)

Thief: What the hell are you? (The thief asked, completely shocked. Instead of answering, Daiku unleashed a Dark Sphere attack directly at the thief. Once he finished his attack, Daiku responded.)

Daiku: Wish I could say, but I don't have time for this. I'll make sure the cops will pick you. But first I need that cloak of yours (Daiku said. He grabbed the cloak, but used some kind of time powers to restore to rid the foul stench and remodify it to the same style in his mind as it had a hood to conceal his face. Afterwards, a group of Thanagarians arrived at the scene after hearing the sound of the dark elemental attack. All they found was the thief completely battered and without his cloak, tied up and unconscious. In the rooftops of the city, Daiku puts on the cloak to hide his identity as his mind replays of a prediction of a red hair woman being shot in the spine by a psychotic criminal dressed and looks like a clown. He narrow his eyes praying that he would arrive on right.)

[Barbara's Apartment, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(Inside the apartment was a beautiful young red hair and blue eyes woman, age twenty one, wearing a black t-shirt, a grey skirt and black heel shoes was drinking a cup of coffee, her name is Barbara Gordon and the old man sitting on the sofa looking at his scrapbook was her father Gotham Police Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon. Since the occupation of the Thanagarian Empire, Commissioner Gordon was stressing out in his paperwork due to the fact that the whole world in under martial law. Barbara see this as she said.)

Barbara Gordon: Oh, look. You've got paste squidling out, don't get it on your pants. (Barbara said, playfully.)

Jim Gordon: Barbara I swear, you're fuzzier than your mother was. (Jim said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.)

Barbara Gordon: That must be Kara. She made it. (Barbara said, as she headed to the front door.)

Jim Gordon: You, know. There may be some bad apples from outer space, but I like to think that there are also some good aliens out too. (Jim said, bringing up Barbara's curiosity. From what she gathered from her messages and knowledge, her friend Supergirl was fighting off a squadron of Thanagarians. At what her father said, she knew that statement of his was true. Barbara sighed, relaxed that Kara has arrived without being followed by the Thanagarians. She opened the front door.)

Barbara Gordon: Hey, Kara. I'm glad that you- (However, fear soon took over Barbara as she found not Kara in her door, but the Clown Prince of Crimes, The Joker. With his creepy smile and a pistol gun, he aims it at her where her spine is located and then as he pulls the trigger, gunfire was sound. Jim turn his attention to the gunfire. However to everyone's shock and to Barbara's surprise, she saw Daiku, in his cloak, who took the bullet but didn't pierce much damage as they anticipated. Barbara, Jim and even Joker with his goons were shock to see this.)

Daiku: Not this time, Joker! (Daiku shouted. Daiku brought forth his Kiblade, which its form is resembling to a bat wing and has a white bird wing attach to the edge of the blade. Joker was shocked at this turn of events.)

The Joker: What the- (In mere seconds, sword slashes were made in an instant that two of Joker's henchmen felt to the ground screaming in agonizing pain with their legs cut off and a large cut in their backs. Before the Joker could reload his pistol it was hit by Daiku's Kiblade and not only did Daiku destroyed his pistol but he managed to cut off Joker's right eye. Joker screams painfully. And out of nowhere, Daiku punches Joker out of the apartment complex. He turns to the Gordons, who were shockingly surprised by the mysterious man, who managed to prevent Barbara from being paralyze from the waist down but also prevent the Joker's from carrying out his plans he originally had in mind.)

Daiku: You two stay here, while I take care of Joker. I'll make sure the fighting we have cause will draw the Thanagarians' attention away from you and be more focus on me and him. (Daiku stated. Despite the shock of meeting another alien, a serious Jim nods.)

Jin Gordon: I understand, but please… you need to stop him without killing him. I'm not sure how things work in your culture, but here, we need to do it by the book. We have to show him that our way works as well. (Jim exclaimed. Daiku nods. Before the Saiyan left to take down Joker, Barbara speaks to him.)

Barbara Gordon: Wait! I don't know who you are or how exactly did you do all of that in mere seconds, but… Thank you for saving me from… (Daiku got his hand up to stop her, but then he grabbed and carry the two unconscious crooks and threw their legs across via the hole he made along with them. He stopped for a moment until he spoke.)

Owari: Owari! (Daiku or Owari said, seeing that his identity need to be kept a secret.)

Barbara Gordon: Huh? (Barbara asked, as if she didn't hear him much.)

Owari: My codename. It's Owari. [And don't give up.] (Owari said in his mind to Barbara. A surprised Barbara raised an eyebrow in confusion. Barbara was surprise that Owari has mental abilities such as telepathy)

Owari: [Don't give up on your dream. If you can't fill your drive with darkness. Then fill it with light. You can avoid the abyss as just I managed to pull myself from it! If you ever get scared from the anger within you against an opponent, I'll be there to help. Until we meet again, Batgirl.] (Owari said telepathically. Barbara was amaze by his words and wonder how he knew her secret. Before anything more were said, Owari vanished from sight. Barbara was impressed by his words and abilities and Jim was wondering if the city has an alien Batman now.)

Jim Gordon: Barbara, Are you okay? (Jim asked. Barbara calmly nodded to her father. Jim turns back to the hole on the wall outside, feeling grateful for what the alien did for them.)

Jim Gordon: Who was that? (Barbara smiles at the gift Owari gave her. A bouquet of roses that is in reverse colors and a note saying " _Don't give up Batgirl, don't stop believing in your dreams_.")

Barbara Gordon: An angel. An extraterrestrial guardian angel from the stars. (Barbara said, as she started to develop feelings for the Saiyan from another universe.)

[Gotham City: Street Level, New Jersey]

(Thanagarian soldiers arrived to the scene of a streetlight turned on as it revealed to them two of Joker's goons without their legs and a long cut on their backs. Meanwhile the Joker was regaining consciousness as he growls angrily at the alien's interference with making a "point" to Commissioner Gordon. He grumbly got up feeling the pain, but was holding his right bleeding socket.)

Joker: God damn that alien bastard for ruining my punchline! Just how in the hell did he knew that- (Joker stopped talking when he saw a bright light glowing around him and the area? He looked around until he found the source of it. Daiku created a bow and arrow made of light energy as he concentrated his aim at the Clown Prince of Crime. Upon seeing that big smirk of Daiku's, Joker laughs maniacally, knowing that he has nowhere to run and that the Thanagarians would be preoccupied for the time being.)

Owari: Something funny? (Owari asked, but knew fully well.)

Joker: For someone who's not Batman, you've definitely become a pain in my… (Joker was interrupted as Owari launched his shot at the psychotic clown. The scene of the city shows a pillar of light being made as only those who were there will know.)

[Opening 1 – Journey to the West]

[Batcave, Wayne Manor, New Jersey]

(Back in the Batcave underneath Wayne Manor. The Justice League and Rota watched as a simulated Earth was consumed by a bright, crackling energy.)

Bruce Wayne: Ingenious. (Batman muttered.)

Clark Kent: Yeah, I'm impressed. (Superman said as he takes off his glasses again.)

Clark Kent: Let's go wreck it. (Clark declared.)

Green Lantern: How? It's behind a force field. (Green Lantern asked until a voice was heard.)

Gouzen: I know how! (The League and Rota were surprised by another unfamiliar voice. They turn to see Alfred with another Saiyan, looking a bit muscularly overweight and huge with black hair and his eyes closed wearing a similar attire to Rota's, with him. To his relief, Rota smiles at the sight of an old friend.)

Rota: Gouzen! (Rota said as he hugs Gouzen with all of his Saiyan strength as he felt the love from Rota. Some of the Leaguers felt glad that they located one of the other Saiyans, Rota mentioned and that he's reunited with one of his old friends.)

Rota: I can't believe it if I didn't see ya with my own eyes, Gouzen. (Rota said, thrilled to find one of his friends; one down, many to go.)

Gouzen: Rota! It's good to see you again. (Gouzen said. Then Gouzen turn to the Justice League but smiles brightly at them.)

Gouzen: And you have new friends with you. Can I give you a hug, please? (Feeling a bit awkward and surprised to meet an extraterrestrial that is really friendlier than hostile who wants to hug was somewhat new to them. Batman however politely directed Gouzen to the monitor as he remembers what he needs to do. Before anyone could come up with a response, a bright flash went out, and Gouzen was inside his own armor like Rota's. His was similar to Rota except its primary color was green and helmet is in the shape of a bear. Gouzen sat down on one of Batman's chairs, then leapt to the keyboard. He quickly types the buttons on the keyboard in mere seconds, somewhat being familiar with the technology as if he'd been using that computer for years.)

Bruce Wayne: Well? (Bruce asked.)

Gouzen: Here: The bypass is too dangerous to have a crew maintaining the force field on-site. They would probably be keeping it active via broadcast signal, most likely on board the command ship. (Gouzen said after hitting a few more keys and brought up an image of the Thanagarian flagship and highlighted a particular section of it. He jumped off of the chair and removed his helmet to show his big bright smile. The League was surprised and impressed by the big Saiyan's hyper intelligence. Batman glanced at the Saiyan teens, then looked at the League.)

Bruce Wayne: Go shut it down. I'll take care of the bypass. (Bruce said.)

Wally West: That thing's the size of a city. What are you gonna do, throw a batarang at it? (A skeptical Flash said, while Bruce didn't even blink.)

Bruce Wayne: Something like that. (Bruce said. Then he got up and headed to where his spare costume was located. Suddenly both Saiyan boys have sense it with their ki sensing ability.)

Bruce Wayne: Proximity sensors were triggered a moment ago. Suit up. (The heroes who wore costumes merely took off their clothes, since they were wearing their costumes underneath. J'onn merely shapeshifted into what he commonly appeared as, Gouzen puts back his helmet and Rota activated his armor.)

Shinano: To keep our secret identities from the enemy, we have superhero names. Mine is Shinano. (Shinano said. Gouzen was thinking calm and steady as a name came up in an instant.)

Kaga: Then, call me Kaga! (Kaga said. Then he summons forth his Kiblade, its appearance similar to the element of earth. After seeing his friend picking his superhero name he wanted, he and Kaga uses their most favorite sentence as they brought forth their Kiblades.)

Both (Shinano & Kaga): Together! We've been chosen by the Kiblade. To light the darkness! (Both Saiyan heroes said, more out of habit than choice. The rest of the League quickly returned, with Flash wearing a mischievous grin.)

Flash: Seriously? "To light the darkness?" And you're giving us grief over corniness? (Flash commented. Shinano merely looked away in embarrassment while Kaga looked confused.)

Shinano: Shut up. (Shinano replied.)

Batman: Get ready to ambush them. (Batman stated. Batman's glare dragged them back into their current predicament. All of the heroes went into the shadows just as the door to the manor exploded inwards. Two dozen Thanagarian soldiers marched in. Two of them were armed with heavy cannons, while the rest wielded swords, spears, axes and maces.)

Kragger: Spread out, they're hiding here somewhere. (Kragger said, barking out orders. Before the Thanagarian soldiers took another step, a green blade sliced through one of the cannons, while several large spikes of rock and flames pierced the other weapon, rendering it useless. Kaga was the first to come out of the shadows.)

Kaga: Who's hiding? (Kaga retorted as he, Shinano, and the League emerged from the shadows.)

Green Lantern: Come and get some. (Green Lantern declared. Green Lantern's eyes glowed with emerald fire, then he lifted off the ground, avoiding Thanagarians attempting to kill him, while blasting one of them in the face with his power ring. Wonder Woman used her lasso to catch one alien by the ankles and swung him towards the Manhunter, who simply stuck his arm out, catching the bird-man in the head. Flash weaved through the soldiers, hitting them at high speeds, then rushing away. One Thanagarian drew a bead on the speedster with his pistol, but Superman crushed both the weapon, and the soldier's hand. The Thanagarian soldier cried out in agony.)

Superman: Let's use our indoor voice. (Superman said as he punched the Thanagarian soldier into a stone wall. Two more Thanagarians were pursuing the Flash, but he avoided every shot they fired. He zoomed around them and spun his arms fast enough to create a small tornado. The twister blew them into the bottom of the giant penny, which collapsed on top of them, tails-side up. Flash ran on top of the penny.)

Flash: Tails, I win. (Flash said. Batman swung from the ceiling on a grappling line, kicking one soldier in the face. He let go of the line to land on the ground. As he did so, he threw three batarangs into the chest armor of three Thanagarians. The blades didn't penetrate, and the warriors hovered in the air with a look of contempt on their faces.)

Thanagarian Soldier: Your weapons are pitiful. (One soldier gloated. None of them noticed the blinking red light on each batarang and that another Kiblade was floating in the air aiming at them.)

Batman: Wait for it. (Batman said. Behind the Dark Knight, hundreds of eyes glowed in the darkness. Hundreds of bats swarmed the Thanagarians, attracted by the signals emanating from the batarangs. The soldiers were quickly reduced to unconscious, bleeding wrecks, especially by the slashing strikes that Kiblade as it returned to its wielder. Batman spotted a young Saiyan woman around the age as Batgirl wearing similar armor as Shinano and Kaga, but it was dark blue and aquamarine and the helmet resembles a bird.)

Batman: Who are you? (Batman demanded.)

Chikuzen: That's complicated since we have just met. But for now, it's Chikuzen. I'm another Saiyan survivor too. I've come to help. And the way things are. You'll need all the bodies you can throw at them. (Chikuzen stated. Somehow, Batman nodded in agreement as they resume the battle. Kaga found an easy fight with his opponents. Their weapons couldn't penetrate their armored body, and when he moved several sharp rocks into his Kiblade as it was in the shape of a diamond blade, he easily destroyed their weapons, and he was strong enough to easily knock them out. Soon enough, the fight was over.)

[Wayne Manor, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(After tying up the Thanagarians, the nine heroes walked out of the Batcave and back into Wayne Manor. They found Alfred sweeping up the shattered remains of the front windows.)

Alfred Pennyworth: Mind the glass, sir. (Alfred warned calmly, as they left except for Kaga.)

Kaga: Here, Alfred, I'll help you. (Kaga said. Kaga quickly grabbed a broom and moved the broken glass to the dustpan, much to Alfred's gratitude.)

Alfred Pennyworth: Thank you, Master Kaga! (A smiling Alfred said. Once he resume to sweeping the floor of broken glass, Kaga turn to Batman.)

Kaga: Sorry, Batman, but I think I need to stay behind on this mission. (Kaga stated. Seeing that Kaga chose to stay behind to protect Alfred and Gotham for him, in case more trouble was gonna brew again in "his city," Batman nodded to him knowing that they have enough manpower to fight back. Batman turned to Green Lantern.)

Batman: I want you, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Shinano to go to the command ship, and shut down the force field. Chikuzen, go with them and rescue the only Thanagarian who was initially against this invasion enough to try to warn us in vain. She may be Shayera's niece, but she didn't want to harm anyone from Earth. (Batman finished. The League were surprise to know that there was a Thanagarian who didn't want to invade Earth, meaning the words of their traitorous teammate earlier were true.)

Martian Manhunter: And the rest of us? (J'onn asked, gesturing to Batman, Flash and himself.)

Batman: You're going to help me retake the Watchtower. (Batman said. Shinano remembered Batman telling him about the League's advanced space station, in orbit around the planet. Flash points out.)

Flash: It's crawling with Thanagarian soldiers. How're you planning on getting inside? (A surprised Flash asked.)

Batman: With that. (Batman said, pointing outside where the shuttle that the Thanagarians had arrived in lay waiting.)

Shinano: Good luck, guys. (Shinano said. Then Shinano and the other four heroes flew out towards the direction of the Thanagarian fleet. Batman, Flash and the Martian entered the alien craft. J'onn spent several minutes examining the controls.)

Batman: Well? (Batman asked.)

Martian Manhunter: I have no idea how to fly this vessel. (The Martian Manhunter confessed.)

Flash: What's this do? (Flash asked as he pressed a button. A beam of energy fired from the ship, making a fairly large hole in the side of Bruce's house. Batman moved his face very close to Flash's.)

Batman: THAT'S! NOT! HELPING! (Batman said through his gritted teeth. J'onn looked up.)

Martian Manhunter: I need one of the hawk-men. (J'onn said. It took a few minutes, but Batman brought up their leader, whose name was Kragger, and was one of Hro Talak's chief advisors, and slammed him into the side of the ship.)

Kragger: You think I'll tell you anything? I'd sooner choke on your bones. (Kragger admitted, with a hint of savagery.)

Flash: Okay by me. (Flash said, cocking back his fist.)

Flash: Can I start with these? (Flash said. J'onn stopped him before he actually struck.)

Martian Manhunter: We're running out of time, I'll take the information from him. (The Martian Manhunter said.)

Flash: I thought you couldn't read their minds? (Flash asked his telepathic friend. The Martian Manhunter's eyes glowed as he gripped Kragger's head.)

Martian Manhunter: I'll just have to try harder. (J'onn said. Neither Batman nor the Flash could see what J'onn was going through in the Thanagarian's mind, but somehow Kragger's mental defenses were strong enough to affect the Martian's physical body. Slash and claw-marks appeared all over him, and his cape, which was just skin shapeshifted to look like a cape, was torn to ribbons. However, this didn't last long. After only a few more moments, J'onn released his hold on Kragger, stumbling slightly. His wounds immediately began to fade.)

Martian Manhunter: I… I have what we need. (J'onn said weakly. Clearly J'onn did not enjoy what had just happened. A few minutes later, the Thanagarian shuttle lifted off, heading towards the Watchtower. As it left, Alfred stepped out onto the yard. He spotted Kregor lying on his side, a small stream of drool falling from a corner of his mouth. It was possible that J'onn's mental attack had left him comatose. Alfred with Kaga, who was rounding up all of the unconscious Thanagarians, remembering how the alien had struck him when he and his ilk had intruded upon the Wayne household, merely glared.)

Alfred Pennyworth: I'll have to ask Master Bruce to not leave trash in the yard. (Alfred said. Kaga nodded with the butler.)

Kaga: Agreed. (Kaga added.)

[Watchtower, Outer Space]

(As the stolen shuttle neared the Watchtower, J'onn shapeshifted to look like Kregor. Activating the communication systems, he spoke in Kragger's voice.)

"Kragger" [Martian Manhunter]: Shuttle Elipson-sixteen, requesting entry. ("Kragger" said. He sent a code to the waiting Thanagarians.) Confirm docking code. (Then came a response as the Watchtower's docking bay opened.)

Thanagarian Soldier: Docking code confirmed. You are clear to come aboard. (When the shuttle landed, "Kragger" stepped down the ramp towards a pair of waiting Thanagarian guards.)

Thanagarian Soldier 2: We weren't expecting you, sir. (One of the soldiers said in surprise.)

"Kragger" [Martian Manhunter]: There's been a change of plans. (The Martian said, as he shapeshifted into a creature that resembled a blue Cyclops. He quickly subdued the two guards, but more entered the docking bay. One prepared to open fire, but he was disarmed when a batarang disabled his weapon, and Batman punched him in the face with an electrically-charged set of brass knuckles. The rest of the Thanagarian garrison was swiftly defeated by Batman, the Flash and the Martian Manhunter.)

[Sky, Gobi Desert]

(It was quickly apparent to Shinano, Chikuzen, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern that they had been detected. They might have been tipped off by a swarm of fighter-craft surrounding the flagship that was hundreds strong.)

Wonder Woman: Pretty bad odds. (Wonder Woman said excited.)

Shinano: For them, maybe. (Shinano replies to Wonder Woman's response. Superman agreed.)

Superman: Yeah. They don't stand a chance. (Superman said confidently. To say it was a battle would have been a lie. It was a beat-down. Superman and Wonder Woman simply flew through the fighters, their enhanced durability allowing them to be unaffected by the impacts, while leaving a trail of falling wreckage behind them. Green Lantern, Chikuzen and Shinano took down any stragglers, the energy attacks used by both Shinano's fire ki blasts, Chikuzen's water-based ki blasts and the one produced from her Kiblade and Green Lantern's power ring easily cutting through the metal of the fighters. Most of the fighter pilots saw Superman and Wonder Woman as greater threats and focused their attacks on them. Nobody on the outside seemed to notice Green Lantern and Chikuzen cut his way through the hull of the flagship and make his way inside.)

Chikuzen: I'm going to save the young Thanagarian who tried to warn us of this invasion. (Chikuzen declared. Green Lantern said nothing but nodded as they separated to different pathways on the flagship.)

[Watchtower, Outer Space]

(Batman, Flash and the Martian Manhunter stood over the unconscious bodies of the last Thanagarians on the Watchtower.)

Flash: Okay, the Watchtower's ours again. (Flash stated. Then he ran over to Batman, who had been using one of the computers while the other two had been fighting the soldiers.)

Flash: So, where's your secret weapon? (Flash asked the Dark Knight.)

Batman: You're standing in it. (Batman stated. Flash's eyes widened.)

Flash: Wait… you mean we're gonna…

Batman: Take the Watchtower out of orbit and drop it right on top of their little science project. (Batman finished his explanation. He gestured to the fallen Thanagarians.)

Batman: Get them to the escape pods. (Batman ordered. As the heroes dragged the soldiers away, the Watchtower's engines pointed the massive station towards the coordinates that Batman had programmed into the navigational systems. The three moved as quickly as they could to get the Thanagarians to the escape pods. Thanks to the Flash, it was quick work.)

Martian Manhunter: Are these the last of them? (J'onn asked as Batman began to silently back out of the pod.)

Flash: Yep, the tower is completely pest-free. (Flash confirmed.)

Batman: Good. (Batman said that as he pressed the launch button. The doors closed and the pod launched, with Batman still on the Watchtower. Flash and the Martian rushed to the communicator.)

Martian Manhunter: What are you doing!? (J'onn asked. Batman paused for a moment.)

Batman: I can't risk having the Watchtower burn up on reentry. I'll have to guide it in manually. Gentlemen, it's been an honor. (The heroes in the escape pod bowed their heads in sorrow, knowing that Batman had just consigned himself to death.)

[Thanagarian Flagship, Sky]

(The first that anyone knew that John Stewart and Chikuzen was aboard the flagship was when they burst through the lower decks, blasting any Thanagarian in their way was Hro Talak. Using security cameras, the soldiers on the bridge, including Hro Talak, could see what the Green Lantern and Chikuzen were doing, and where they were going once they spilt up. At the sight of the human's face, Talak ground his teeth. He didn't mind the Saiyan woman much but he hated John Stewart. That man had stolen the love of Shayera Hol away from him. She had even betrayed her people, warning the Justice League of their plans, and even giving the Green Lantern back his ring, just like her niece Shayoka Kal who tried to warn the people of Earth of their race's plan to use Earth as a chain for hyperspace bypass that would cause the destruction of the planet and its inhabitants. For her treason, she had been imprisoned in the brig. He had tried to reason with her, told her that the only way for their people to survive was if the humans died and to use all of Shayoka's spirit energy into ending the leaders of the Gordanians once and for all. Instead, she had decided that Earth's people and Shayoka were more deserving of her love. One person on Earth in particular while the part of Shayoka was true.)

Thanagarian Bridge Officer: Intruder alert! All security teams to engineering! (One of the bridge officers cried into the ship-wide communication.)

Hro Talak: Belay that! (Talak barked, as he strode towards the door, his axe in his hand.)

Hro Talak: Green Lantern is _mine_. The rest of you, stop that creature from releasing our secret weapon. (Hro ordered as he left. Had Talak stayed on the bridge for a few minutes more, he would have seen Wonder Woman slam a fighter through the hull surrounding the bridge. She quickly flew through the hole that she'd created, followed by Shinano. After subduing the bridge officers, Diana picked up a sword and marched through the door, followed by Shinano with his Kiblade and after deactivating his armor. Unfortunately, there were two separate paths leading towards the engineering room. Wonder Woman looked at her alien friend.)

Wonder Woman: You ready? (Wonder Woman asked. Shinano looked at Wonder Woman with a cocky friendly smile and his Kiblade being held with his arm bended backwards. He looked at the forked path.)

Shinano: Whaddya say? You go left, I go right? (Shinano suggested. Diana nodded. Shinano smirks at the path before him.)

Shinano: Great. Let's see who gets to the shield control room first. (A smirking Shinano finished. Wonder Woman gave a small laugh.)

Wonder Woman: You're on! (Wonder Woman responded back. Giving an Amazonian war-cry, she rushed down her path. Not to be outdone, Shinano let out a roar and charged down his own hallway. Defeating any Thanagarian in their way. Wonder Woman found the Thanagarians to be fierce opponents, but she could still take on small groups of them without much trouble. As she defeated one group, she noticed a door covered with irregularly-placed bars. Behind the bars, and inside of a force field, stood Shayera Hol. Once known as Hawkgirl, she had been one of Diana's best friends. But she had spat on that friendship, and Amazonians do not take kindly to traitors.)

Wonder Woman: I should leave you to burn. (The Amazonian princess all but snarled the words. She then raised her sword and slashed it through the controls to Shayera's cell. The bars withdrew into the wall and the force field disappeared. Without another word, Diana marched away. As soon as she was gone, Shayera stepped out of her cell and, after picking up a fallen mace, flew off towards the shield control. On the engineering deck, Green Lantern used his ring to pry open a set of doors. Behind them was a large room with a force field, shaped like a pillar, inside of which was a small device with a plunger-like attachment.)

Hro Talak: The force field controls. (John looked up to see Hro Talak, the Thanagarian commander, land in front of the force field.)

Hro Talak: That is what you came for, yes? You want it? (Hro said. He raised his axe into a ready position.)

Hro Talak: All you have to do is get by me. (Hro finished.)

Green Lantern: It'll be a pleasure. (Green Lantern responded. He raised his ring and sent a beam of energy at Talak, who deflected it with a swing of his axe.)

Hro Talak: No. (Talak said, as he gave a glare at him.)

Hro Talak: This won't be like the last time that you took something that belonged to me. (Green Lantern's eyes narrowed. He knew that Talak was talking about Shayera.)

Green Lantern: Anything I took was freely offered. Maybe you should take better care of your stuff. (John said as he sent several more bolts of energy at his foe, all of which were deflected. Both flew into the air, with John forming a triangular shield to block Talak's axe. The blow still took a chunk out of the shield. After several more blows, Lantern figured that he would be better off dodging Talak's blows than blocking them. Unfortunately, he still took several hits from both Talak's fist and from the hilt of his axe. One blow in particular knocked him into some machinery, which exploded, giving him several cuts on his face. Stunned, Green Lantern couldn't stop Talak from picking him up by the throat.)

Hro Talak: I've beaten you, little man. (Talak raised his axe.)

Hro Talak: Any last words? (Talak gloated as Lantern's head cleared, he said.)

Green Lantern: Yeah; you can kiss my axe! (Green Lantern replied. His ring created a green battle-axe in his hand, and both combatants swung at each other, attempting to overpower the other. In another part of the ship, Shinano crashed through yet another pack of Thanagarians. Aside from a few cuts and bruises, he was doing alright. He wondered how the others were doing. He knew from fighting alongside them that the Justice League knew what they were doing, but in the short time that he'd known them, he had come to care for them like he does for his friends. Even brooding Batman. Shinano idly wondered if it was just his grief of his fallen race making him attached again, but grateful that he found some of his friends. As Shinano rounded another corner, he spotted another group of soldiers. With a roar, he crashed into them, punching, kicking and even swatting one with his tail. As he was finishing, he noticed another one out of the corner of his eye, a pretty female Thanagarian with long, red hair. As he turned to charge, she held up her hands.)

Shayera Hol: Wait, please! (Shayera pleaded. Shinano paused. Sure, she had been wearing a helmet the last time he'd seen her, but that voice was one he recognized…)

Shinano: Shayera? (Shinano asked in realization. The Thanagarian blinked.)

Shayera Hol: Yes, it's me. You're… Rota, right? (Shayera asked; Shinano nodded.)

Shinano: Right now, you can call me Shinano. What are you doing? (Shinano asked. Shayera hefted her borrowed mace.)

Shayera Hol: I want to help take down the shield controls. (Shayera answered. Then she looked down, shame obviously appeared on her face.)

Shayera Hol: And I want to atone for what I've done. Maybe I can never fully repair the damage I've done, but I want to start here and now, before it's too late. Especially if I want to save my niece. I'm all she has left. (Shayera Hol finished. Shinano nodded. Shinano could understand wanting to fix a mistake, especially one that had lives on the line. He still hadn't come to terms with what happened to him and his friends. It was too soon.)

Shinano: Let's go. (Shinano said. As he stomped off, Shinano looked over his shoulder.)

Shinano: If you stab me in the back, you better make sure it kills me. Otherwise, it'll be the last thing you ever do. (Shinano warned. Shayera nodded. That was as good as she deserved. Maybe even better in her mind. They didn't encounter further resistance on their way to the shield controls. But when they reach it, both Shinano and Shayera found a horrible sight. Hro Talak had just brought down the blunt part of his axe like a club across Green Lantern's forearm, shattering the bone. With a scream of pain, John fell to his knees. Talak then delivered a wicked uppercut, sending Green Lantern across the room where he lay very still. As Talak raised his axe for the killing blow, Shayera called out.)

Shayera Hol: Hro! Enough! (Shayera shouted. Talak turned. His eyes widened when he saw Shinano, but his gaze quickly went to Shayera. The traitorous Leaguer continued to walk toward him, until they were inches apart.)

Shayera Hol: The fight's over. You're a soldier, not a murderer. (Shayera stated. Talak paused for a moment, then delivered a vicious backhand, sending her to the ground. This brought shock to an enraging Shinano. He gritted his teeth as his power level began increasing.)

Hro Talak: I'm a fool! For ever loving you! (Talak shouted. He would have attacked her further, but an instant fist filled his vision and sent him hurtling into a wall. When his vision cleared, he saw the primate-like creature, panting with rage. Kai was indeed furious.)

Shinano: (What was it about Thanagarians that made them treat women so cruelly? First thing had been the way that they'd treated Diana, then when they were gonna use an innocent young woman, one of their own, as a living weapon and now this with Shayera? I had always been taught to respect women by the very woman who gave me life, and this stood in the face of everything that he'd been raised with.) (Shinano thought. Shinano ruefully started to power up. Shinano roars an inferno of rage as his aura became visible and that his powers was quaking the whole flagship, even Talak was shock to see this revelation and enormous power coming from a young warrior like Kai. He glared at Talak.)

Shinano: Let's go! (Shinano declared. With a yell, Shinano charge at him, Kiblade and fist raised. Talak flew at the simian creature, low to the ground. With a horizontal cut, Talak's axe sliced clean through Shinano's chest.)

Shayera Hol: No! (Shayera was shouting slightly stunned. Seeing the man that she'd once loved do something so needlessly cruel was too much. Shayera was about to rush into the fight, when something amazing happened. In reality, Shinano's chest was not slice off as there was no scar or any scratch on him visible. That's when he reach it… his limit. As the aura radiating around him was turning golden yellow! Thunderclap were sounded and heard outside of the flagship and inside the engineering room where the control of the force field was. Talak was so stunned that he didn't have time to dodge the lightning. Talak screamed painfully by the lightning strike. Shinano's face was full of rage for what he did to Shayera, her niece, the whole League and deceiving the whole planet so much that he was not only growling loudly, but getting stronger and changing. His muscles were enlarged, his brown hair and blue eyes were flashing back and forward into a new color of blonde hair and teal green eyes. Shayera and Green Lantern figured that he's going through some sort of transformation. With one final push, Shinano screams in a fiery rage as he finally transforms as the ground of the flagship quakes quickly with tremulous power. In another room of the flagship, there lay a pool of unconscious and beaten Thanagarian soldiers. Chikuzen sense it happening as she remove a young Thanagarian girl from her pod. This Thanagarian girl is a beautiful young woman with black hair and black wings, a rare trait even among her people, age seventeen wearing tattered spiritual warrior like robes and currently unconscious. As she carries her in her arms and ran over the beaten up Thanagarians she defeated.)

Chikuzen: (Unreal!? This power… Is it, it must be Rota! Then… the legends are true. Shinano, Rota. Have you done it? Have you… have you become a Super Saiyan?) (Chikuzen thought in astonishment. Back in the shield control room, Shinano looked at his transform state by examining himself.)

Green Lantern: Whoa!? Shinano, what happened? (The beaten up Green Lantern asked, confused by this new state of a transformation he puzzled up so far.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: So… this is the power I have awoken. I finally did it. I'm finally a Super Saiyan! (Shinano said with a look of determination. When he roared, it cause a loud typhoon that sweep Talak off his feet. Raising his Kiblade, he sent a massive blast of gold flame slashes into Talak, who yelled in pain. During that time, Super Saiyan Shinano turn to Shayera.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Shayera! (Shinano called out. The Thanagarian had been helping Green Lantern get back to his feet after witnessing his transformation. Shayera turns her attention to Shinano.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: See if you can shut down the shield while I keep him busy! (Shinano stated. Shayera and John both nodded. It was now or never to save the Earth.)

[Watchtower, Earth]

(As the Watchtower entered the Earth's atmosphere, Batman struggled to keep the station on course. Activating his com-link, he radioed Superman.)

Batman: We're cutting it a little close. Have you shut off the force field? (Batman asked, as he flinched slightly as a flaming piece of debris fell near him.)

[Thanagarian Flagship, Gobi Desert, Sky]

(Back at the outside of the flagship, Superman shot down another fighter with his heat vision before replying.)

Superman: Not yet. Where are you? (Superman asked on his communicator.)

Batman [Communicator]: Aboard the Watchtower. Guiding it to target. (Batman admitted.)

Superman: That's insane! Get out of there! (A worried Superman responded.)

Batman [Communicator]: Negative. I'm staying. (Batman declared. Anything else Batman might have said was lost in static.)

Superman: Batman! (Superman said. Without even a backwards glance, Superman flew towards the Watchtower, easily finding it with his enhanced senses, but praying that he would reach it before it was too late.)

[City Hall, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(Gouzen, Kaga was doing fighting all of the occupied Thanagarian soldiers in the city of Gotham and despite his outward appearance, he is winning and on the roll. The city streets were currently littered with beaten, unconscious Thanagarians as some were being typed up by GPD, the Gotham City Police Department and the fire fighters who were freed by said Saiyan. Despite the fact that there were some corrupted cops, all the police officers and fire fighters saw Kaga defending and protecting innocent lives, while fighting off any Thanagarian on sight. Seeing how he wasn't in league with them, all of Gotham PD, Fire department and even citizens who can fight joined Kaga in his onslaught. A Thanagarian soldier was taken down by a sword slash of Kaga with the forces of the Gotham PD and fire department behind him.)

Kaga: Let's go! We must free the mayor from the Thanagarians' clutches. Are you with me, my warrior brothers and sisters? (Kaga said to the police and fire department. They all yelled in agreement. Kaga and the Gothamites rush forward, forcing the entrance doors opened as they spilt to search for any hostage to free. Kaga flew to the next floor and located the door leading to the mayor's office. Sensing two ki signatures inside of the room, Kaga took down the door, to see a Thanagarian soldier with a high-tech pistol aiming at the head of Mayor Hamilton Hill. He was a man of light skin, trimmed white hair with a matching moustache wearing glasses, a grey business suit, a red tie and black shoes. The Thanagarian colonel further kept his grip on Hill.)

Thanagarian Colonel: Halt, creature! While I have the mayor of this city in my hands, I will not allow your uprising influence and actions get in the way of keeping Earth protected from the Gordanians. (The colonel stated. Kaga glared at the Thanagarian.)

Kaga: Do you really think you can still tell others lies, knowing that not only is the Justice League freed, but they along with my fellow Saiyans are getting closer to deactivate the force field protecting your hyperspace bypass and destroying it. (Kaga said, much to the Thanagarian's shock.)

Thanagarian Colonel: What!? How could you have known all this!? (The colonel demanded.)

Kaga: I'm only gonna ask nicely. Let Mayor Hamilton Hill go and leave this planet in peace or you can fight me in your final battle. It's up to you. (Kaga warned. The Thanagarian gritted his teeth at the Saiyan's "arrogance.")

Thanagarian Colonel: You presume to think you'll think you'll win. Think again, baboon. I ain't going to die here on this planet and furthermore violators like yourself are the ONES WHO DIE! (The colonel shouted. Kaga sighed.)

Kaga: I tried to be nice and persuasive but it seems action speaks longer than words. (Kaga stated. Then, in an impossible amount of speed, Kaga punched the Thanagarian's gun upward as he fired an energy bullet on the roof, following a powerful strike at the colonel's shoulder, causing the grunting Thanagarian to unintentionally releasing Hamilton Hill. Kaga gave a few punches at the Thanagarian as she charged up and gave the Thanagarian a powerful uppercut that send him flying outside of the office. Kaga power up and follows the Thanagarian to the sky. After they left, Hamilton was surprised by what just happened. Hamilton turns to see some police officers came to the office.)

Gotham Police Officer: Mayor Hill, are you alright. (A police officer said. Hamilton nods.)

Hamilton Hill: I've been held under surveillance by the Thanagarians since this whole thing started, but I'll live. I had hoped that Batman would break out and come to our rescue and yet there come this… this man who easily overpower my captor. Who is he? (Hill asked. A police detective stands forth.)

[Sky, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(In the air, Kaga launched a barrage of strikes at the grunting Thanagarian. The colonel recoiled and sends a punch at Kaga, who dodges it and grabbed his fist and then another one that the Thanagarian launched. The Thanagarian colonel struggles to move his fists at his Saiyan enemy. Kaga on the other hand had no problem keeping his hold.)

Police Detective (Off-Scene): While… we don't know much about him other than what he told us that Batman and the League are currently fighting the Thanagarians from activating this hyperspace bypass that will resolve in the destruction of the entire planet. Also the League aren't fighting the Thanagarians alone. The man who saved you, Kaga, is a being called a Saiyan and others like them have joined in the fight. (The police detective said.)

Hamilton Hill (Off-Screen): Well, lucky for us, he's on our side. (Hamilton stated. Kaga pushes the Thanagarians all the way down to the ground.)

[Gotham City: Street Level, New Jersey]

(The battle for Gotham was still going between the Gothamites and the Thanagarians. Just as they were in a battle, they heard a loud moving sound getting closer and closer.)

Gotham Citizen: Up there! (A citizen shouted. They turned upward and saw what seems to be a meteor crashing down. Quickly by pure instinct, both forces got away as the meteor, which was actually Kaga and the Thanagarian colonel, crashed down as the impact created a large crater. Kaga pants repeatedly. Then he turns to face the remaining Thanagarian forces, who were trembling in fear of this alien who took down their commanding officer with ease and without so much of a scratch. Just as Kaga was getting ready to be serious, a voice was shouting.)

Thanagarian Colonel: HOLD IT ALIEN! (Kaga turns to see the battered up, semi-conscious Thanagarian colonel, standing hardly and breathing heavily from the impact. In his hand was a trigger of some kind.)

Kaga: Whoa! I'm surprise. I've seen many Saiyans take down commanding officers before but I'm actually surprise to see that you still have some energy to fight me with. (Kaga said in astonishment. Then Kaga spotted the trigger in his hand.)

Kaga: What's that? (Kaga asked. The Thanagarian colonel smirked as he put on his serious expression back.)

Thanagarian Colonel: Glad you asked. This is a denotation device. It will set the bombs I have placed on this city should an uprising happen and maintaining martial law would prove to be impossible. (The colonel answered. Kaga widen his eyes in shock within his helmet. Then Kaga glares at the Thanagarian for this unjust tactic.)

Kaga: Why you bastard! If you press that button ten millions of people will die. Innocent people including children. Do you have no remorse for that? (Kaga said angrily.)

Thanagarian Colonel: If it means to secure the future of our species than YES! I'm willing to shed the blood of the innocent for the mission's success. (Thanagarian colonel said. A rock was thrown but the Thanagarian quickly grabbed it and moved his eyes seeing that it was a little girl with black hair and green eyes. She was timid upon being seen by the Thanagarians but she narrow a look at the colonel.)

Girl: You. S-stop it! (Girl yelled. The colonel chuckles arrogantly. The little girl decided to remove her fear as she closed her eyes and rushed toward the colonel.)

Girl: LEAVE KAGA ALONE YOU BULLY! (Girl screamed. Kaga turns to see this and held a pleading gesture.)

Kaga: NO YOUNG LADY! GET AWAY FROM HERE! (Kaga yelled. The Thanagarian growled.)

Thanagarian Colonel: Know your place, you little BRAT! (The colonel yelled as he fired a stream of energy across as it hit the girl who screams in pain. The explosion sent the girl toward a brick wall, which cause more pain, as she lands roughly on the ground and sobbing. Kaga was shocked by what just happened. Kaga had a flashback of Saiyan elites laughing and smirking evilly upon seeing the litter of corpses they have cause and children crying at the sight of their parents dead. Kaga was narrowing with rage at this unjust and brutal act the Thanagarian colonel has committed. Slowly Kaga's power level starts to increase more due to his anger at the Thanagarian for stooping so low as to harm an innocent child. Kaga starts walking toward the Thanagarian colonel, who looked shocked that the threat of blowing up the city isn't enough to stop the Saiyan.)

Thanagarian Soldier: Colonel! The enemy isn't stopping even with our explosives scattered around the city! (A soldier told the colonel. The colonel wasn't mind by this as he pressed the button to detonate them. Click... But nothing happened. The Thanagarians looked in confusion as another Thanagarian soldier came.)

Thanagarian Soldier: Colonel Zottar Tiz. All of our explosives have been deactivated and mysteriously vanished from sight. (A soldier reported. The colonel, Zottar was shocked to hear his plan was thwarted but it further his rage.)

Zottar Tiz: NO! NO! How did this happened!? (Zottar shouted. Then a voice was made.)

[?]: I happened. (The Thanagarians and Kaga turn to see another armor clad Saiyan flowing from the air and landing in the ground. His armor is green, gold outline and a helmet in the shape of a dragon with a visor protecting his identity. The Saiyans turns to Kaga, who recognize his voice.)

Kaga: (Kuzuo! It is you.) (Kaga thought in realization. Zottar gritted his teeth in frustration.)

Zottar Tiz: Another Saiyan!? Who are you!? (Zottar demanded.)

Mutsu: My name, my actual name is of no importance, but… I prefer Mutsu. By now, your precious explosives have already been incinerated upon touching the sun. (Mutsu said with a grin under his helmet. The Thanagarians were shock to hear that not only did one Saiyan managed to gather the explosives and throwing it to the sun, but he did it with such incredible momentum and speed. Zottar saw the little girl starting to get up on her feet. Zottar aims his pistol at her, much to the shock of everyone including his own men.)

Thanagarian Soldier: Sir! What are you doing!? (A soldier questioned. Zottar's pistol was charging a large amount of energy.)

Zottar Tiz: Dissenters must be put to death and make an example for all to see! We WILL defeat the Gordanians once and for all! (Zottar said bitterly. Zottar opens fire with a powerful energy bullet heading toward the girl.)

Woman: No! My baby! (A woman said, the girl's mother tried to desperately go to save her daughter's life. But the crowd restrained her, sadly thinking it was too late. As the energy bullet was getting close, the little girl was sobbing as she closed her eyes accepting what's to come when a blur of green and black instantly got there and the bullet lands it mark, causing a loud explosion. Smoke was formed and blowing from the reaction. Zottar smirked thinking that he has earn a hollow victory at least, but once it cleared he gasped in shock as did everyone by what they saw. The smoke cleared, revealing the little girl still alive and unharmed as the blur that came to her aid was Mutsu. Mutsu remained unharmed, saved for a crack on his visor. Hidden in the visor was the intensify glare of Mutsu at what the Thanagarian almost did if he had not intervene. The instant appearance of dark clouds came, pebbles and debris were hovering in the air, and Mutsu's power level was increasing even further. The people of Gotham and the Thanagarian forces were at a lost at what happening around them. Mutsu's aura appeared around him as his visor was further extending its cracks as he growls loudly. Golden aura surrounded Mutsu, his eyes were turning into a shape of tint green. Furious as he is, Mutsu visualized the glaring Thanagarian as a certain Arcosian that murdered everyone on Planet Vegeta. Feeling that he has reached his limit, Mutsu roared as a loud release of ki was spring as he transformed, causing his helmet to shatter and the ground below him to be pushed down. Mutsu continues to roar as his face was revealed; his eyes were tint green, his hair became spiky and golden blonde, and a golden aura was around him. Everyone, including Kaga and the Thanagarians, were surprised by what has happened. A confused Mutsu looked around himself and his transformed state.)

[Super Saiyan] Mutsu: (What is… this… this strange power flowing in me?) (Mutsu thought. Kaga was amazed by the transformation his friend Mutsu has unlocked.)

Kaga: (All right, Kuzuo! You finally did it. A new Super Saiyan has been born in this age.) (Kaga thought with a smile. Mutsu, with the girl, vanished from thin air averting another energy bullet from Zottar. Then Mutsu elbowed him away a few distance toward a brick wall, but break through as he groans before falling to unconsciousness. Seeing their commanding officer defeated brought great shock to the Thanagarians, as their morale was dropped greatly low. The only few Thanagarians that were brave enough got over it and flew in to attack Mutsu. Mutsu directed his hand at them as he charges up enough ki with metal element in it.)

[Super Saiyan] Mutsu: Imbeciles! Have a taste of my DARK METAL CANNON! (Mutsu yelled as he fired his ki wave the Dark Metal Cannon as it was big enough to engulf the shocked Thanagarians. The result caused a loud explosion from the Dark Metal Cannon, but thankfully it was non-lethal so the Thanagarian survived but were badly injured enough not to fight. The cowering Thanagarians were truly terrify by the power displayed by the Super Saiyan Mutsu. As Mutsu stared at them, he charges up another Dark Metal Cannon as he moved a bit forward frighten them even more badly. Soon getting the message, the Thanagarians gathered their fallen leader and comrades and flew away shouting "retreat" or "run." Once the Thanagarians left the city, Mutsu and Kaga turn toward the gathering Gothamites.)

[Super Saiyan] Mutsu: What? (An emotionless staring Mutsu said. Somehow, the citizens of Gotham cheer loudly in gratitude and admiration for driving off the Thanagarians and protecting them from harm. Mutsu let a small smile appeared on his face while Kaga smiled within his helmet. Then Kaga looked to the sky.)

Kaga: (Looks like Mutsu is the second Super Saiyan to appear. Rota, the rest s up to you now. Show just what we Saiyans are made of.) (Kaga thought.)

[Thanagarian Flagship, Gobi Desert, Sky]

(Talak knew that he was outmatched. This monkey-like creature had been powerful before, but with this Super Saiyan form, was in a league all its own. It was probably powerful enough to kill him with ease, but he had a suspicion that the creature was holding back.)

Hro Talak: Not going to kill me? Are you too scared to bloody your hands? (Talak taunted him. Shinano growled. He was doing his best not to kill him, but this guy just wouldn't stop it. He decided to use a little more force. Reaching up, he took a large amount of ki converting it into fire and threw it at Talak's feet. He then sent a small stream of fire at it. Then he somehow teleported in front of him and blasted Talak with an ki energy wave that was extremely explosive and scorching, and the blast sent a smoldering Hro Talak slamming into a wall, where he then slid to the floor. After checking to see that he wasn't dead, but still not a threat, Shinano turned around.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: How's it coming? (A satisfy Shianno asked. It had been hard for Green Lantern to draw up enough willpower to crack through the shields of the controls. He was in so much pain, but he managed to push past it, thanks to his training from both the Marines and the Green Lantern Corp. Once the shield fell, he tried to push the plunger-like device down, but with only one working arm, he wasn't strong enough. That is until Shayera placed her hand over his, and adding her strength to his own. Together, they deactivated the shields around the bypass.)

[Watchtower, Gobi Desert]

(As the fiery remains of the Watchtower plummeted towards the bypass, Batman struggled to remain conscious. The extreme heat of reentry had pushed him to his absolute limit. Sweat rolled off of him in waves, and the only thing that he could still focus on was the targeting path on the computer screen in front of him, which miraculously still worked. Finally, just when he knew that there was no way that the station wouldn't hit the bypass, did Batman allow himself to pass out. Fortunately, before the impact, Superman crashed through the walls of the station, and pulled both Batman and the seat he was strapped to, to safety.)

[Hyperspace Bypass Ruins, Gobi Desert]

(Seconds after they exited, the Watchtower, home and base of the Justice League for two years, crashed into the hyperspace bypass. The entire device, the size of a city, exploded with a force not seen since the atomic bomb was dropped on Japan, over the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Over two hundred miles wide, and nearly twenty miles deep, the crater could be seen from orbit. Superman and Batman, who'd regained consciousness, took a moment to look out over the devastation, before the Man of Steel turned to the Dark Knight.)

Superman: Always have to be the hero, don't cha? (Superman asked. Batman looked at his friend for a moment, before giving a tired smile.)

Batman: Right back at you. (Batman replied.)

[Thanagarian Flagship, Gobi Desert]

(Super Saiyan Shinano, Green Lantern and Shayera looked at the crater that was the hyperspace bypass via a view screen in the room. Suddenly, Chikuzen reunited with them alongside the sleeping Thanagarian girl Shayoka. Chikuzen deactivates her armor was she wore an attire similar to Shinano's and Kaga's while she was a seventeen year old girl with long black hair and onyx eyes. Shayera gave them all a satisfied smile before she looked down at the floor with a sad, guilty expression.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: [ _Is she alright?_ ] (Shinano asked telepathically. Unknown to Green Lantern and Shayera, Kai and Chikuzen were communicating via telepathy.)

Chikuzen: [ _She's realizing what she's done_ _,_ _Rota_. _She's betrayed her entire species._ ] (Chikuzen said. Shinano widen his eyes in realization.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: [ _Oh! If that's so. What will she do now?_ ] (Further introspection was interrupted by the appearance of several dozen Thanagarian soldiers that flooded the room. The three prepared to defend themselves along with the fact that Shinano hasn't even broke a sweat, when cries of pain from the back of room caused everyone else to turn. Standing over the unconscious forms of several Thanagarians, bloody, bruised but unbowed, was Wonder Woman.)

Wonder Woman: Who's next? (Wonder Woman asked, raising her sword with the Saiyan trio ready in their fighting stances. As more of the soldiers began to charge, a voice rang out.)

Hro Talak: Stand down! Lower your weapons. (Charred, bruised and beaten nearly to a pulp, stood Commander Hro Talak. The soldiers quickly obeyed.)

Thanagarian Soldier: Commander? (One of them asked.)

Thanagarian Soldier #2: But what of the ape-like creatures who-

Hro Talak: Our mission is a failure. There's no more reason to fight. Let them go. Same for those Saiyans, especially the one called Shinano. He fought and beat me fair and square and even chose to spare me. I at least own him this much as a warrior of honor. (Talak ordered, interrupted them as what he spoke was the truth. He ignored the incredulous looks from both his soldiers and the heroes and limped over to Shayera.)

Hro Talak: I hope you're proud of yourself. It'll take years for us to rebuild elsewhere. (Talak shouted. Shayera stared at him, unflinching.)

Shayera Hol: Then you'd better get started. (Shayera stated. With that said, she, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Chikuzen carrying the still asleep Shayoka, and Shinano marched out of the room. No one made a move to stop them.)

[Washington D.C.: Street Level, Maryland]

(At the capital of America, Washington D.C., thousands of Thanagarians were laying on the ground, not dead but beaten unconscious. It was thanks to two Saiyans, males with muscular build of that of young adults. The Saiyan with a hood and yellow bodysuit and Saiyan armor and wielding a Kiblade was at the age of twenty-three and possesses dark brown spiky hair, arm guards and gold-like eyes as he converted his Kiblade into a three-section staff. And the other Saiyan was a young man of twenty-two with spiky black hair, brown eyes wearing a hoodie jacket of a navy blue bodysuit and silver Saiyan armor, wielding a Kiblade as well. Once they arrived to Washington D.C. both Saiyans were constantly fighting off the Thanagarian soldiers occupying the city as hundred and thousands of Thanagarian flock to the city during the Justice League and the other Saiyans' mission to destroy the hyperspace bypass. Right now both of these powerful Saiyan warriors were panting out of exhaustion.)

Terku: Jeez, that was exhausting putting down the regime of these Thanagarians. I'm pretty beat! (Terku said. The other Saiyan, panting, yet nodded in agreement.)

Nuripa: I know. I know, Terku. I just hope the humans here don't associate us with them. (Nuripa said. Just then, more Thanagarian soldiers arrived from the sky with armed Nth metal weapons. Both Nuripa and Terku were shocked by this sudden arrival.)

Terku: Ah, come on! How much Thanagarians came to occupied Earth? Because I'm almost exhausted! (Terku said annoyingly. Looking up in the sky, Terku smiled sadly at the stars.)

Terku: I don't know why most species, including our own, would result to the extermination of another species just to save their own when they should've come up with a better solution. However, if there is any meaning in our deaths, then I'm satisfy. (Terku said with a proud exhausted smirk. Nuripa smiled as well as he saw some Thanagarian soldiers picking up their fallen comrades while the remaining forces still outnumbered them two to a thousand. It seem like it was the end of these two powerful Saiyans until… gunfire were heard as some of the Thanagarians were able to block them with their wrists until some of them were taken down by a missile of a tank. Both parties turn to see a U.S. regime came and aim their assault rifles, tanks, and helicopter missiles at the Thanagarians.)

U.S. Soldier: We got a lock on the invading Thanagarians! Aim and fire should they retaliate, but make sure you do not harm the two monkey-like aliens by mistake. (A soldier said to which his comrades nodded.)

Thanagarian Captain: What are you doing!? These aliens are violators to our martial law and conspirers with the creature that broke the Justice League out! They are to be put out before they cause havoc to the order. Stand down or face the consequences of your actions. (A Thanagarian captain barked. Then rocks were threw at them by people of the city from the rooftops.)

Human Civilian: To hell with your martial law! This is our planet, you bird bastards! (As more and more civilians were coming out of hiding and looking fierce at their suppressers, they approach the panting Terku and Nuripa. Both of them thought that the humans consider them just the same as the Thanagarians that have come and forced them into martial law and were gonna meet their end by their hands. However that wasn't the case. Much to their surprise, the humans were making a blockade, shielding the Saiyans from the Thanagarians while some supporting them by the right.)

Male Human Civilian: Careful now. You need to move slowly. (A man in a business suit said with concern.)

Terku: You're… helping us? (A confused Terku asked. The man nodded. A confused Nuripa, with the help of a man and woman supporting asked.)

Nuripa: I don't understand? (Nuripa stated in honesty. Then a teenage girl came up to the two new heroes.)

Female Teenager: You stood up for us even though you are new to this planet. You were outnumbered and alone, but you didn't give up. You kept on fighting. You did a lot for us in fighting these tyrants. Don't worry. Now it's our turn to fight. (The teenage girl finished. Nuripa and Terku were touched to see the courage in a teenage girl like her has gain from watching them fight. In fact, they saw the courage in all of the civilians carrying weapons from polearms to simple tools as did the soldiers. Just as a fight was about to begin, a communicator was ringing on the Thanagarians' side. The captain picked it up.)

Thanagarian Captain: Commander Hro Talak! What is it? (The captain answers. After being inform of what happened in the flagship and the failure of their operation, the captain was shocked upon receiving his orders.)

Thanagarian Captain: What!? Retreat! But sir! (The captain yelled. After the response on the communicator, the captain sighed.)

Thanagarian Captain: Of course. I understand! Very well! (The captain begrudgingly accepts. After ending transmission, the captain turn to his men.)

Thanagarian Captain: Sound a retreat! We are leaving Earth. (The captains said. Both Thanagarians, humans and Saiyans were shocked and surprise upon hearing this.)

Thanagarian Soldiers: What! A retreat!? What's going on? (Multiple soldiers said.)

Thanagarian Soldier #2: Captain, we need to suppress this uprising our orders…

Thanagarian Captain: I received news that our mission here has failed. (The captain angrily said. The Thanagarians' shock grew even more.)

Thanagarian Captain: The Justice League managed to destroy the hyperspace bypass! Commander Hro Talak was defeated by the simian-like creature now known as Shinano in battle, but survived. There's no reason to remain in this planet. (Thanagarian captain continues.)

Thanagarian Soldier #2: But sir, if the Gordanians find out our defeat on Earth, they will attack us with… (Upon meeting his commanding officer's stare, the soldier paused and shut his mouth up. The soldier sighed with shame.)

Thanagarian Soldier #2: Of course, sir. (The soldier stated. Then he turns to his sadden comrades.)

Thanagarian Soldier #2: Retreat! (The soldier shouted. All of the Thanagarians started flying off to their ships, another soldier stared at the humans, particularly at Terku and Nuripa. Both Saiyan stared down at the Thanagarian.)

Thanagarian Soldier: Someday, I will avenge this humiliation. Remember that, aliens! (After vowing revenge, the soldier flew off. The people of Washington D.C. cheers in victory with the Saiyans smiling at the hard earn victory they have gain and having received the knowledge that the Thanagarians have been thwarted. The Justice League and the Saiyans have won this war.)

[U.S. Camp, Washington D.C.]

(Later, the people of the city, both military and civilian alike, were cleaning up the mess of the battle to regain their city. Currently at a camp of the U.S. Terku and Nuripa were eating up a lot of meals to regain their strength. The people who watched them eat were awkwardly shock to see how much food they were eating as they went through twenty five plates. Terku finished his meal as he gave a big happy grin to the soldiers and people around him.)

Terku: Ah! I sure was hungry! You humans are such great artists in making delicious meals like these! (A fully recovered Terku exclaimed. The ones who cooked the meal felt flattered and pleased to see an alien appreciating and liking the meals they made. Entering the camp was a U.S. major in charge of the unit that came to Washington D.C. He had brown hair in a clean cut style, black eyes and wearing the military green uniform. Nuripa sighed.)

Brock Kaiser: Hi there! I'm Major Brock Kaiser of the United States Armed Forces. (Brock said, introducing himself.)

Nuripa: Let me guess. You wanna know who we are, where we came from and what our reason to being here? (Nuripa exclaimed. The man shook his head.)

Brock Kaiser: No! I just wanted to check up on your recovery. Once you're both good to go, I'll see you off. (Brock informed. Both Terku and Nuripa were surprised by that response.)

Terku: I don't understand? Aren't you suppose to catch aliens unaffiliated with the government or something? (Terku asked. Brock simply smirked.)

Brock Kaiser: Not everyone in the military despise aliens. We're just peacekeepers like you. I just want to know who are you two and you may go? (Brock said. Both Saiyans looked at each other as they were thinking of possible names to call themselves. After minutes of thinking, both Saiyan men thought of perfect cover names.)

Settsu: You can call me, Settsu. (Terku, or Settsu, said proudly.)

Mikawa: And I am Mikawa. (Nuripa, or Mikawa, said proudly as well. Brock was a bit surprised that that was their response of their names as if they were superheroes. All that Brock would say was…)

Brock Kaiser: Settsu and Mikawa? Well, it's better than nothing. It's like I'll be needing your real names. (Brock stated. Both Settsu and Mikawa smiled, glad to know that Major Kaiser isn't interested in their real names. A soldier came by and said.)

U.S. Soldier: Major, General Eiling of the U.S. Air Force is heading this way to clear the capital of any Thanagarians. (A soldier reported. Brock nodded at his soldier as he left then turns to Settsu and Mikawa.)

Brock Kaiser: You two better go and thank you for helping us fight back. (Brock said with gratitude. Settsu and Mikawa nodded as they left the restaurant and flew off away with Brock smiling gladly.)

Brock Kaiser: (These two aliens ain't so bad as heroes. The world's gonna need more like them to protect it.) (Brock thought.)

[Wayne Manor, Gotham City, New Jersey] [April 1st 2001]

(The next day. Rota, Gouzen, Lonma, Chikuzen's real name, and Shayera Hol sat next to each other on the couch, watching the news, Gouzen was currently looking into one of Bruce's laptops for perfect Earth names for him, Rota and the other Saiyans, and looking after the sleeping Shayoka.)

Gouzen: Hey, friends! (Gouzen said, getting the attention of the others in the room.)

Gouzen: I managed to gather enough information that we Saiyans have a similarity with the human race's Japanese people, so I managed to pick some Japanese names for us. (The others weren't that much surprised. It was obvious based on their appearance, even something Shayera didn't miss out.)

Shayera Hol: Alright, so what did you pick? (Shayera asked, knowing that he's only doing this to cheer her up as he confirms on his still building list of names.)

Gouzen: I picked the name Kumato Maeda. For Lonma here it's Sakimi Tachibana and for Rota here, Sora Sanada. (Gouzen finished for now. The others had to hand it to him, he has such the creative and good ideas in his mind as they didn't had no problems with those names. The television showed hundreds of Thanagarian ships leaving the planet. The reporter went on to thank the Justice League for what they did to save the world. Shayera turned off the TV and looked at her feet.)

Shayera Hol: They've been in there a long time.

Rota: Yeah, they have. (Both Gouzen and Lonma nodded in agreement. They were referring to the League, which was currently having a discussion about its future, and the future of its traitorous teammate, in the dining room. Since she had betrayed them, she had lost the right to voice her opinion on League matters. Since their young Saiyan friends weren't League members at all, they had been politely asked to leave. The four had spent the last several hours talking, Rota trying to raise her spirits, and she spent the time listening to some of Rota's adventures from when he was younger and the history of his race. She had been more than a little surprised to learn that Rota had begun his training as a warrior at only twelve years old. Though Rota had been trying to make Shayera feel better, in truth, he'd actually improved his own mood. Talking about the good times from the other happy times with his friends and mother. Maybe Rota will never get over the fact that his people and planet are gone, but at least he knew that he could feel better. Although he and his two Saiyan friends were feeling slightly better, they could tell that Shayera was still depressed. Shayera had lost everything and so had Shinano and his surviving friends, but he had gained a few friends that would support him and help them search them. Shayera had betrayed those friends, as well as her entire species. Now here she was, watching her people fly off in defeat, knowing that it was her fault. Without her Thanagarian armor, and all of her other clothes destroyed along with the Watchtower, Bruce Wayne had at least provided her with a pair of jeans, shoes, and a white shirt with the back cut away to allow for her wings. Rota sighed.)

Rota: Look, Shayera. (Rota said. The Thanagarian stopped staring at her shoes to look at him.)

Rota: I know at least part of how you feel. I know what it's like to lose everything. (She looked at him, confused. Mustering up his courage, Rota continued.)

Rota: You may have lost your friends' trust, but at least they're still alive. You can rebuild that trust, as hard as it might be. Our families, our home planet, and everyone that we've ever known and care about, were all destroyed. (Rota said as Shayera looked at him and his friends in shock. They'd gone through that kind of trauma, and had been thrown into a universe and planet that was completely strange to them, and they'd still risked their lives to save a world that wasn't even theirs?)

Gouzen: We're just gonna say this, if you hadn't made the sacrifices that you made, there's a good chance that we wouldn't be here today to hear that reporter's annoying voice. (Gouzen said with confidence. Shayera gave a weak smile. Lonma put a hand on her shoulder.)

Lonma: Whatever they decide in there, in our eyes, if no one else's, you're a hero. (Lonma finished with a smile on her face. Shayera gave Rota, Lonma and Gouzen another smile. This one, however, was genuine. Inside the dining room.)

Wonder Woman: She exploited our weaknesses, betrayed us… (Wonder Woman had been ranting about what Shayera had done to them, and by this point had probably repeated several of her own points.)

Flash: Come on. She was in the ultimate no-win situation, but when push came to shove, she came through for us, just like always. Plus, even she isn't knew what they were gonna do to her niece. (Flash said, in Shayera's defense.)

Martian Manhunter: She and her niece are pariahs to their people. We are all they have left. (Martian Manhunter added.)

Superman: Believe me, J'onn, I feel for them. But aside from her niece and everything that's happened, I honestly don't know if I can ever completely trust her again. (Superman said. Green Lantern looked at the table, silent since the discussion began.)

Batman: We're arguing in circles. It's time to take a vote. (Batman declared. Back in the living room with the Saiyan Heroes and Shayera.)

Alfred Pennyworth: Excuse me Miss Hol. (Alfred said as he entered the room. Both Saiyans and Shayera stood up, apprehension on their faces.)

Alfred Pennyworth: They sent for you. (Alfred informed.)

Shayera Hol: Thank you, Alfred. (Shayera said. The butler nodded, and walked away. Before she headed to the dining room, she gave Rota a small hug.)

Shayera Hol: Thanks, Rota. Gouzen. And Lonma. (Shayera said. Rota returned the gesture, though it was hard to hug someone with wings except for the emotionally turn Gouzen who was suffocating them in a heartwarming hug.)

Gouzen: No problem, Shayera. (Gouzen said, after letting go, she entered the dining room. Rota quietly went over to the adjacent wall. He hoped to hear what the League had to say. Maybe they'd go easy on her. He jumped slightly when he heard a soft cough. He turned to see Alfred, with a small smile on his lips. Before Rota, Gouzen or Lonma could explain what he was doing, the butler put his ear to the wall, and gave them a wink. They grinned, then mirrored Alfred's action. Shayera entered the dining room to find the other six League members standing in a line. All stood with their backs straight and their shoulders squared. Even Green Lantern, whose right arm was in an arm cast, did so.)

Superman: Hawkgirl… (Superman spoke until Shayera interrupted him.)

Shayera Hol: Before you start, I have something to say. (Shayera replied. She took a deep breath.)

Shayera Hol: I came to this planet as a patriot. I had a mission and I carried it out. What I couldn't know was that I would come to care for the Earth, and her people. (Shayera exclaimed. She looked at each of her teammates in the eye; even Batman, who looked at her in suspicion, and Wonder Woman, who still gave her a look of contempt.)

Shayera Hol: That I'd come to care for all of you. I've spent the last five years torn between my feelings and my duty. I won't ask you to do the same. Nor will I do the same with Shayoka. (Shayera said. Her spine straightened, and some of her old fire returned.)

Shayera Hol: Therefore I am resigning from the Justice League, effective immediately. (Shayera finished. She turned and walked towards the door, leaving six stunned ex-teammates behind. Flash recovered fastest and stopped her long enough to give her a hug. She returned it, and whispered in his ear.)

Shayera Hol: Tell the others to take care of Rota, Shayoka and the other Saiyans. They needs friends right now. (Shayera whispered. With that, she let go, and walked out the door. She didn't look back.)

Flash: Great, no Hawkgirl, no Watchtower. What's gonna happen to the League now? Do we all just walk away? (Flash asked.)

Martian Manhunter: No, we rebuild. Starting today. (J'onn answered.)

Superman: J'onn's right, Earth still needs us, and we'll never let her down. It's our duty. (Superman said. Green Lantern looked down, still silent. Rota and the others didn't know what to say. They'd known Shayera for even less time than the rest of the League, but he still counted her as a friend, and now she was leaving? Rota wanted to say something, anything, to get her to stay, but found he couldn't.)

Rota: Good luck. And if you see more Saiyans with brown tails like ours. Tell them we're here and we'll be waiting for them to come here. (That was all Rota or better yet Sora managed to say. Still, Sora made sure to give Shayera one last hug before she left. . She was a lot like him, in a way. They'd both had their lives shattered, and now she was going to find her own way in the world, but promise them to help locate his missing friends. How could he do any less? He wasn't sure if he or his friends were ready to be superheroes again, but that didn't meant they couldn't live their lives. Finally they and the other twelve Saiyans that made it to this universe were finally free from Frieza. As they sat there, thinking about their future, Alfred walked in.)

Alfred Pennyworth: Excuse me, sir. (Sora looked up upon hearing Alfred.)

Alfred Pennyworth: They're ready for you. (Alfred informed. Sora looked at his friends who nodded for him to go as they saw him as the one to represent their surviving race.)

Sora Sanada: Thank you, Alfred. (Sora said, as he walked into the dining room. The Justice League was present, minus Green Lantern.)

Superman: Now then. What to do with you Saiyans? (Superman said. Outside of the manor, Shayera stood at the edge of the cliff near Wayne Manor. She heard footsteps, but didn't turn around. She knew who it was.)

Green Lantern: You never asked how we voted. (Green Lantern asked, Shayera barely glanced at John Stewart before returning her gaze to the sunset.)

Shayera Hol: It doesn't matter. (Shayera stated, with a hint of neutral tone.)

Green Lantern: So… where're you gonna go? (Lantern asked.)

Shayera Hol: I don't know. Some place where the fate of the world isn't in my hands. Some place where there are no more secrets, no more lies. (Shayera said after a moment.)

Green Lantern: Was it all a lie? (Lantern asked. Shayera turned to look at the Green Lantern.)

Shayera Hol: I love you, John. I never lied about that. (She said that with a small smile. After a moment of staring into his eyes, Shayera Hol turned around, opened her wings, and flew off into the sunset. John Stewart watched her go, until she was too far to see. Only once she was gone did he allow the tears to fall.)

Green Lantern: I love you, too. (A sadden Green Lantern said.)

[Ending - Road to Hero]

 **Well, that's the end of the Thanagarian Invasion Saga; yes it was kinda short, but then again so was the first few arcs of the Fairy Tail anime series. Ha, ha! But seriously, I know I've added the scene of the Killing Joke movie about the Joker shooting/paralyzing Barbara as a mean to give Joker a taste of his own medicine from someone who isn't exactly like Batman and because I felt obligated to do so as a fan of Batgirl too. I also created an OC niece of Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol. So far, Rota is the first Saiyan in the DCAU Universe to become a Super Saiyan and Kuzuo is the second Saiyan to be a Super Saiyan as well, I sense a bit of rival coming up. Also, I'm planning to make sure they don't overpower the enemies too much nor out stage the other heroes in that world due to the fact that they enjoy battles and are mature enough to know that just ending their lives wouldn't make them any better than them. Here is the list of Earth names for the Saiyans that were presented in this episode/chapter:** **Rota/Sora Sanada | Gouzen/Kumato Maeda | Lonma/Sakimi Tachibana**

 **Currently Shayoka Kal will be asleep until further notice, in other words she will be awaken when the next episode featuring her will come. Daiku, Terku, Nuripa, and Kuzuo are also the Saiyans who came to the DCAU Earth and somehow knew what the Joker was planning to do, but that will not be reveal just yet. Up next is the Sengoku Guardians Saga: it will be showing how the Saiyan, specifically Rota and Daiku will adjust to Earth life and the paths they'll chose in life in the DCAU Universe. Also it will be also the introduction of Static and Gear alongside with three other Saiyans and the establishment of a new superhero team.**

 **See you next time on Episode 003: Adjustment of Earth Life**


	3. Adjustment to Earth Life

Justice League XYZ Episode 003 – Adjustment to Earth Life

[DC Universe – Universe 24]

[Wayne Manor, Gotham City, New Jersey] [April 1st 2001]

(Sora stood before five of the six remaining members of the Justice League, waiting to see what they were going to do with him. After all, he and the other survivors of the Saiyan race weren't even citizens of this universe. Superman was the first to speak.)

Superman: Well, Rota. First we'd like to thank you and your friends for all that you did during the Thanagarian invasion. The world needs more heroes like you. (Superman said.)

Sora Sanada: Hold it. (Sora interrupted. Superman paused at Sora's interruption.)

Sora Sanada: I never said that I would keep doing the hero thing. I can't say that for the others though. Before yesterday, the only thing I got out of being a hero or a warrior was pain. I helped you guys because I didn't know what else to do. Now that the crisis is over… I was hoping to find my remaining friends. (Sora finished. Flash looked confused at Sora's statement.)

Flash: I don't understand, why wouldn't you want to be a superhero? (Flash asked. Sora looked J'onn in the eye.)

Sora Sanada: You're a telepath, right? (Sora asked. The Martian nodded.)

Sora Sanada: Okay. Read my mind and look at the memories from five days ago. (Sora suggested. J'onn looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes glowed as he did as he was asked. A few seconds later, he rocked back in his seat with a scream, a look of horror on his face.)

Superman: J'onn? (Superman asked as he looked at the other alien in concern, but the Martian just shook his head. Sora began, his expression growing sadder, with tears being made.)

Sora Sanada: I need you all to know this as the truth. My home planet, the Planet Vegeta was not destroyed by a meteor nor by a catastrophe explosion. (A sadden Sora said.)

Sora Sanada: It was a tyrant. The tyrant was the one who eradicated Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans that lived in it. (Sora confessed. The Leaguers in the room widen their eyes in shock that a being that powerful destroyed an entire civilization.)

Sora Sanada: Short version: everyone that we cared about all died. (Sora said sobbing. Tears began to show in the corner of the young man's eyes.)

Rota: After we Saiyans served and obeyed him and did everything he told us to do. He betrayed us. He dispose of our race like common trash and now only a few of us in this universe are all that remains. There isn't a single purpose on my universe left for us. (Sora said. Then he raised his power level and transform, showing his Super Saiyan form.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: And it's all because he feared that a Super Saiyan would be born among us. It terrified him. (Sora finished. The Justice League didn't know what to say. None of them, save for Batman, quite knew what Sora and his friends were going through, though it was clear that he's the only Saiyan who blamed himself to a degree. Superman held up his hands in a placating gesture.)

Superman: All right, Rota, we understand. Do you think that you could wait outside while we discuss this? (Rota couldn't speak past the lump in his throat, so all he did was nod and power down back to his base form. Before he left he turn to the others as he said.)

Sora Sanada: Sora. (Sora replied.)

Superman: Excuse me? (Superman asked in confusion.)

Sora Sanada: My new name is Sora Sanada. (Sora said. The Leaguers nodded understanding Sora's choice of an Earth name. When he left, the League members turned to look at each other. Flash spoke first.)

Flash: Well, that kinda ruins the whole "ask Sora and his friends to join the League" plan. (Flash commented.)

Martian Manhunter: He and his friends have lost everything that held meaning for them. (J'onn argued.)

Martian Manhunter: It is a wonder that he hasn't completely broken down already. (J'onn finished.)

Wonder Woman: I had sensed before that he was in pain, but I had no idea that he'd already endured so much. (Wonder Woman stated.)

Batman: On top of the loss of their families and planet, he and his friends found themselves in another universe. Sora was thrown into a battle he was force to take on, and he hasn't even had time to grieve. (Batman added. Superman rubbed his chin, thinking of what to do.)

Superman: Maybe we should give him and his friends that time. (Superman suggested. The other Leaguers looked at him.)

Superman: Alongside keeping our promise to found their friends, I could take Sora to my parents' house. Give him some space to come to terms. At least it'll get one of them out of your hair, Bruce. (The Dark Knight merely scowled at Superman's joke. The other Leaguers could see that idea being good as there are still more Saiyan survivors roaming the Earth.)

Wonder Woman: That wouldn't be a bad idea, Clark. (Diana added. Then Diana's expression grew thoughtful.)

Wonder Woman: Maybe he could meet your cousin while he's there. It might be good for him to meet someone his own age. I could also take in Lonma and Shayoka until they have felt better. (Diana finished. Both Superman and Flash nodded in agreement.)

Flash: I suggest I take Gouzen back with me to Central City. He doesn't look like he would be sadden enough to dwell in the past for any longer. (Flash added. The Leaguers nodded.)

Superman: Once Sora starts feeling better, maybe we can show him around. He did say that Metropolis didn't exist in his own universe. (Superman said. As he looked at the other Leaguers, Superman got up from his seat.)

Superman: Now, if there aren't any other matters, I think that we should adjourn for now. (Superman finished. However, the Martian held his hand up.)

J'onn J'onzz: Actually, there is one more matter concerning Sora. When I looked into his mind, I saw one thing that we should all be aware of. (J'onn paused, as if unsure of what to say. The others frowned. J'onn was usually very direct in his speech, so for him to dance around a subject was strange. Finally, J'onn spoke.)

J'onn J'onzz: Before Sora arrived in our universe, he was willing to kill himself. (J'onn finished. The others leaned back in their chairs, shock evident in their expressions. Batman was the only one who wasn't surprised, or if he did, he hid it well. Flash let out a low whistle.)

Flash: So instead of waking up to see his family, he wakes up in a universe with aliens trying to kill him. (Flash said as he shook his head.)

Flash: That's rough. (Flash finished. Superman stood up.)

Superman: I'll have Kara keep an eye on him. I won't tell her about this, but I will make sure that he doesn't attempt suicide. (Superman stated. The other Leaguers nodded, then began leaving the room; some to their homes, while others went to rooms loaned to them by Bruce. J'onn sent a telepathic summary of the meeting to Green Lantern, while Superman left to get Sora.)

[Opening 1 – Journey to the West]

[Smallville, Kansas]

(Superman and Rota, now going by the Earth name of Sora Sanada, flew just over the cloud layer over Clark's home town of Smallville. Sora hadn't said much since leaving the meeting, other than saying agreeing to going with Superman and saying goodbye to the other members of the League and his friends. Superman had been slightly relieved to find that Sora hadn't completely withdrawn into himself after his outburst. He'd given small smiles to each member, even Batman, and had blushed when Diana had given him a gentle hug. The two aliens had made good time in getting to Smallville at his maximum speed, Sora could reach Mach 10. As a Super Saiyan, he could fly much faster than that, but he didn't say so, and he doubted that he would care very much right now if he did. When they landed in front of the Kent family farm, Sora turned back to normal as he observe the farm house.)

Sora Sanada: Nice place. (Sora commented. He didn't mind being on a farm. Clark was surprised that Sora knew what a farm is. That meant there would be some peace and quiet of the Fire Saiyan. At the very least, no one would be trying to kill him. The sun had just started to rise. Sora asked if it was okay to go inside if his parents were still asleep, but Clark laughed. He told Sora that it was rare for his parents to get up after sunrise. To prove his point, he called out.)

Superman: Ma! Pa! I'm home! (A moment later, an elderly man and woman opened the door to greet them. While both were getting on in years, they seemed lively and in good shape. The man kind of reminded Sora of his Kiblade Master except even he wasn't that old or close to it. The woman, Martha Kent, walked up to Superman and gave him a hug.)

Jonathan Kent: Welcome back, Clark. (Martha said. Clark smiled down at his mother.)

Superman: It's good to see you both. (Superman exclaimed. Superman turned his head towards Sora.)

Superman: This is Sora. I was hoping that you could let him stay here for a few days, a week at the most. At least until we can find a place for him. (Superman stated. Martha looked at the young man. He seemed nice especially with his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, but his eyes looked haunted, as if he'd seen too much. Jonathan, who had also come forward to see his son, had seen the same thing. Jonathan shared a look with his wife, who nodded.)

Jonathan Kent: Sure, Clark (Jonathan said, then turned to Sora.)

Jonathan Kent: Why don't you let Martha show you to Clark's old room? You look tired; you should get some sleep, then we'll show you around the old place. (Jonathan offered. Sora gave a small smile.)

Sora Sanada: Thank you, Mister Kent. (Sora said. As Martha led him into the house, Jonathan turned to his son.)

Jonathan Kent: So, Clark, what's the story with the boy? (Jonathan asked. Clark sighed.)

Clark Kent: Well, dad, it started with the Thanagarians…

[Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas]

(While the Kent men were having a conversation, Martha had shown Sora around the house, and then to Clark's old room where, after thanking her properly, Sora had immediately fallen asleep. Sora did not get much sleep, however, because the same nightmares that had been plaguing him for the last two nights woke him up. After drying the tears off of his face, and knowing that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep than the three hours he'd already gotten, he decided to start his day. Sora took off his hoodie jacket, which he'd fallen asleep in, when he realized that he didn't have any other clothes. In fact, he'd been wearing the same clothes for five days straight. He would have to do something about that. After he showered, he placed his clothes on the bed, then transform into a Super Saiyan without getting angry. After gathering the energy he needs, he slammed his hand down. In a flash of light, he leaned forward to examine the clothes and they were completely clean. He had used the powers of time manipulation to reverse time around his clothes, until they were in the condition they'd been in before he'd put them on five days ago. Pleased with his handiwork, Sora powered down to his base form. After getting dressed without putting on the Saiyan armor or attire and wearing Clark's old high school jeans, he walked downstairs. Sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea, was Martha Kent. She looked up in surprise.)

Martha Kent: Hello, Sora. I thought you would still be asleep. (Martha said.)

Sora Sanada: I haven't been sleeping well for the last few days. (Sora said as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Martha nodded in apparent understanding.)

Martha Kent: Well, I'm sure that if I found myself in another universe, I would have trouble sleeping too. Especially if I were Saiyan. (Martha said. At Sora's look of shock, Martha chuckled as she explained.)

Martha Kent: Clark told Jonathan, and Jonathan told me. (Martha confessed. Sora smiled. At least he wouldn't have to tell his story again. He was getting kind of tired doing that. His smile grew wider when Martha brought out some pancakes.)

Martha Kent: Hungry, dear? (Martha guessed. Sora's smile became a full-faced grin and just in time for his stomach to growl in hunger. Sora sat back in his chair with a sigh. He hadn't had a breakfast that good in years as he was munching them. Martha watched him with a bemused smile.)

Martha Kent: Good heavens, dear, you must really love pancakes. (Martha commented.)

Sora Sanada: After spending five days without any food or water it's torture for us Saiyans. Stuff like pancakes are the food of the gods. (Sora answered hysterically. Sora's completely straight face told Martha that he was being serious. Before she could ask for more information, Sora stood up.)

Sora Sanada: Do you want my help cleaning the dishes? I'm pretty fast. (Sora suggested. Martha stood up as well.)

Martha Kent: No, thank you dear. But if you do want to help, Jonathan could use some help with some of the farm work. Without Kara around, it can be a little hard for a man his age. He's around the barn. It shouldn't be too hard to find him. (Martha said. Sora nodded and headed to the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob, Sora turned around with a raised brow.)

Sora Sanada: Who's Kara? (Sora asked. Martha laughed. She'd forgotten to tell him.)

Martha Kent: Kara is Clark's cousin. She goes by the name of Supergirl sometimes. (Martha answered. Sora's eyebrows rose in curiosity.)

Sora Sanada: So she has the same powers as Clark? (Sora asked. Martha nodded.)

Sora Sanada: Cool. (Sora replied, flashing a grin. As he was opening the door, Martha called out again.)

Martha Kent: It's a little chilly out today, don't you want your jacket? (Sora frowned and looked at his arms. All he had was a black t-shirt that was originally Clark's from his high school years too, but he managed to modify it into a V-neck shirt. He turned to Martha.)

Sora Sanada: That jacket now belongs to a hero. I don't know if I'm ready to be that hero again. (Sora said sadly as he left to help Jonathan.)

[Smallville: Sky Level, Kansas]

(Up in the sky was a flying blond hair girl who is at the age of 18, heading for home in Smallville.)

Supergirl: (It's a wonderful day for flying.) (Kara thought. Kara Kent, aka Supergirl, was heading to the Kent farm from Gotham City, where she'd been keeping her friend Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl, company during the Thanagarian occupation despite the fact that she berated herself for letting Joker almost cripple her. But Barbara reassured her friend and said that she was thankful someone came to prevent it and currently hunting him down. Once Batman had returned, she decided to go home before Batman kicked her out of "his" city.)

[Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas]

(Once Kara reached the farm, she used her super speed to rush to her room, so that she could change out of her costume. After a quick hello to Martha, she zoomed upstairs. Before she entered her room, however, Kara noticed something amiss. Usually, the door to Clark's room was closed, but now, it was partially open. Clark usually called her cell phone to let her know when he was back. Kara walked up to the door and slowly opened it. Everything seemed in order, save for two things. First, the bed was not made to the exacting Kent standards. Second, there was a black jacket with red outside and some straps on the shoulders and a white and yellow straps armor. Kara picked up the jacket and armor. It was much too small to be Clark's.)

Martha Kent: That belongs to our guest. (Martha said. Kara jumped and spun, seeing Martha in the doorway.)

Kara Kent: We have a guest? (A surprise Kara asked. Suddenly Kara was worried. Clark was always lecturing her about not using her powers in Smallville. She fervently hoped that this guest hadn't seen her flying in.)

Martha Kent: Clark brought him here this morning, before heading back to Metropolis. His name is Sora, and he'll be staying here for a few days. (Martha said.)

Kara Kent: Does he know about… (Kara pointed to the symbol on her shirt, the same "S-Shield" that was on Superman's uniform.)

Martha Kent: Apparently Sora flew here himself, right alongside your cousin. (A kind smiling Martha said. Kara widen her eyes in surprise at this.)

Martha Kent: Be nice to him. He's had a rough time lately. (Martha asked. Kara nodded, placing the jacket and armor back on the bed, and then headed to her room.)

[Kent Barn, Smallville, Kansas]

(Kara came back out in jeans and a white t-shirt and headed outside. All the while, she was wondering about this Sora person.)

Kara Kent: (What is he like? What powers did he have other than flight? Is he an alien like me? Is he also a hero?) (Kara thought. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized she reached the barn until she hit the side of it. Embarrassed, she looked around to make sure that no one else had seen her. She was going to head inside when she heard a deep, guttural voice.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: OW! (Shinano grunted. Kara rushed inside, but then froze. Standing in front of her adopted father was a golden blighting man in armor looking like a spiky hair ape. He then glared at a bale of hay. Apparently he had dropped the hay bale on its foot. Shinano stopped when he noticed her as he powers down.)

Shinano: Please tell me you're Kara. (Shinano asked, hoping that she is Kara. A flicker of fear showed on his face despite him being covered by his visor helmet. Kara nodded. The armored man sighed in relief, then grabbed the hay bale and placed it with the others he had been stacking. Kara noticed the strange, Asian like symbol on his back. Jonathan Kent walked up to her.)

Jonathan Kent: Quite a sight, isn't he? (Jonathan commented. Kara nodded again. Speech had apparently left her.)

Jonathan Kent: Kara, this is Shinano. (Jonathan said, pointing to the armored man. Then he frowned.)

Jonathan Kent: That is what you called yourself right, son? (Jonathan asked. Shinano nodded, then stepped away from the hay bales, his job complete. Then he deactivated his armor. Kara covered her eyes as a flash lit the barn. When she opened her eyes again, the armor was gone. In place stood a boy about her age or a year older, with brown spiky hair and blue pupil less eyes. Currently wears a black V-shirt, blue jeans, a strange furry belt, but was later revealed to be a tail when he move it, underneath was another belt with a button, and currently wearing long black shoes that reaches the ankles and Japanese style sandals and black wrapping around his wrist resembling to fingerless gloves. The boy held out his hand to Kara.)

Sora Sanada: Hi, I'm Sora. Sora Sanada. (Sora said, introducing himself. Kara shook his hand, then frowned.)

Kara Kent: I thought your name was Shinano? (Kara asked. Sora laughed.)

Sora Sanada: That's only when I'm on duty. My Saiyan name is actually Rota, but I go by Sora now. (Sora exclaimed. Kara smiles as she nodded in understanding. Jonathan coughed, causing both teens to look at him.)

Jonathan Kent: Sorry, but I'm going to take a nap inside. Old age is a pain. (Jonathan said, grumbled the last part. After he left the barn, Sora turned to Kara.)

Sora Sanada: So, Superman's cousin, huh? Can you fly? (Sora asked. Kara responded by lifting a few feet off the ground. Sora had a massive grin on his face, showing brilliantly white teeth.)

Sora Sanada: That never gets old. (Sora commented. Kara tilted her head.)

Kara Kent: Why are you impressed? Ma said that you flew here with Clark. (Kara responded. Sora nodded.)

Sora Sanada: Watch this? (Sora said. After getting work up and tatting into his emotions, Sora instantly transforms into a Super Saiyan. Kara was breath taken by her new friend's transformation.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: It's called the Super Saiyan transformation. It's a transformation that increases my power, skills, speed and all of my abilities a lot more than before. (Sora answered. Kara looked surprise by this transformation. Then Sora summons his Kiblade.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: And this is my Kiblade. It' a blade forge from the portion of the wielder's soul and heart chosen by either light or darkness. (Sora finished. Kara was shocked. Kara had never heard of such power or seen such advanced technology. Even the most advanced scientific achievements on Argo, Krypton's sister planet, had never even come close to something like this power that her Saiyan friend has proven. Sora's Kiblade vanished. When that happened, he was still in his Super Saiyan form.)

Kara Kent: How much does your power increased as a Super Saiyan? (Sora smiled.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Well, my next chore was to sweep out the barn. (Sora stated. Then he slammed down the ground. Kara covered her eyes from the raging winds. When it died down, she saw a large cloud of dust being sweep away to the sky. Sora turns to Kara with a smile as he return back to his base form.)

Sora Sanada: What do you think? (Sora asked. Then Kara made a playful smile on her face.)

Kara Kent: I think you were missed in Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kara joked. Kara's tone indicated that she was joking.)

Sora Sanada: Ha, ha. (Sora laughed sarcastically.)

Kara Kent: But still, that was awesome! (Kara commented. Sora shrugged, trying to look modest, but that grin wouldn't leave his face. It just felt too good to be appreciated.)

Sora Sanada: I'm just glad that I toned down my powers by training them. Otherwise, I'd have probably blown the barn down. (Sora said. Kara gave him a quizzical look.)

Kara Kent: Have you knocked down barns before? (Kara asked. Sora's grin turned sheepish.)

Sora Sanada: Well, before I really got the hang of it, I used to cause a lot of damage to buildings on different planets. People don't really appreciate having their car crushed by a Saiyan. (Sora commented.)

Kara Kent: So where exactly are you from? (Kara asked)

Sora Sanada: It's a long story. (Sora said.)

Kara Kent: I'll get popcorn? (Kara offered.)

Sora Sanada: Deal. (Sora replied.)

[Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas]

(A few hours later, Sora and Kara sitting on top of the barn. Sora had been willing to fly too but, after getting popcorn, Kara had been a little impatient and had grabbed Sora by the hand and lifted him up to the roof. Sora had been a little embarrassed, but had obligingly begun his story, starting with that fateful night, when he started to train under his Kiblade Master and to become one of the strongest warriors in the universe he resided. He went on to tell her about several of his adventures in space, the people he'd met, as well as the battles he'd had. Especially the battle he had against this Maker of Darkness known as Vegisen. Kara had been like a little kid at story time. Neither Superman nor Batgirl told her many stories of their battles. In fact, the only hero that she knew who consistently told stories was Flash, and she was pretty sure that those were exaggerated. Kara shook her head, grinning.)

Kara Kent: You have the craziest adventures. (Kara commented. Then the grin vanished, and she leaned forward, with as serious look.)

Kara Kent: So why don't you want to be a superhero? (Kara asked. Sora sighed. He knew that question was coming. He decided to counter with one of his own.)

Sora Sanada: Do you know what it's like to lose everyone that you ever cared about? (Sora suggested. Kara looked at him for a moment, then looked at her feet.)

Kara Kent: Yeah, I do. (Kara answered. Sora looked surprised by this.)

Sora Sanada: What? (Sora mustered. Kara looked at Sora, who had a look of shock on his face.)

Kara Kent: Did Clark ever tell you about what happened to our own planet, Krypton? (Kara asked. Sora nodded. It had been a few hours after they had defeated the Thanagarians and since Sora had shared his and his friends' story with the League, Superman had thought it only fair to tell him his own.)

Kara Kent: Well, when Krypton exploded, I was on Argo, Krypton's twin. It had been thrown out of orbit, and was freezing over. We didn't have long before we would all die. Most of us were put into stasis so that there would be food and supplies for the scientists that were working on a way to save everyone else. It didn't work. (Kara said sadly. Tears began to form in the corners of Kara's eyes, which she quickly blinked away.)

Kara Kent: When Clark found me, I was the only survivor. All of the other stasis pods had failed. (Kara said truly to control her sobbing. She looked back at Sora.)

Kara Kent: What happened to you? (Kara asked. Now it was Sora who was looking at his feet.)

Sora Sanada: We Saiyans used to live in fear and unwillingly serve a dark master and monster … (Sora paused to swallow the lump in his throat.)

Sora Sanada: Most of our people were ignorant and blind by our passion for fighting, that they alongside our families and our home planet. All of them, gone. (A struggling Sora finished. Kara fought hard to hold back her tears. While she knew what it was like to lose everyone important in her life, she had had several years to grieve and move on. Sora had only had three days. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the sun set. After a while, Kara grabbed Sora's hand again as they lowered to the ground. They headed indoors, where they enjoyed dinner with Martha and Jonathan. Sora shared a few more stories, ending on a high note when he finished his tale of how he had saved the universe from the Maker of Darkness Vegisen. After dinner, Sora and Kara headed towards their rooms. It had been a long day, and both felt emotionally drained from their experiences.)

[Sora's Dream World]

( _Sora had been here before. He remembered coming here, running faster when he saw the smoke. He arrived, hoping that everyone was okay. He saw the blood, and knew that someone was hurt. Then he saw the bodies. He saw the expressions of pain and horror. Then he saw Frieza, standing on the ruins of his home planet in a raging inferno, his sadistic laughter reaching his ears once more…)_

[Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas]

(Sora sat up straight, tears, falling down his face. He looked at the clock. It was 1 o'clock. Sora had only been asleep for four hours. He wiped the tears away, then stood. Sora was wearing a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt that Jonathan had loaned him. He had just gotten out of bed when he heard the door open.)

Kara Kent: Sora? (Kara whispered. Kara stood in his doorway, wearing a pink nightgown. Concern was written all over her face. Thanks to her super hearing, she had heard Sora moaning and softly crying in his sleep. After a few minutes, she could no longer take it, and had come to his room. Sora stared at Kara for a moment, before all self-control abandoned him and he collapsed, sobbing and babbling incoherently. Kara rushed over to him and wrapped him in her arms. She helped him into a sitting position, with both of them leaning against the side of the bed. Sora continued to cry into Kara's shoulder. Kara let a few of her own tears fall, both for those she had lost, and for her friend. They stayed there for a long time; these two pilgrims of different worlds, united in loss. After a couple of hours passed and the sun is slowly rising, Sora turn his frown into a smile, brighten with the thought of a new future and grateful of Kara's caring and understanding support in helping him to heal.)

[Diana's Apartment, Gateway City] [April 8th 2001]

(It's been nearly a week since the Thanagarian Invasion ended. In Diana's city, which it is not known yet, inside her apartment was a meditating Lonma, who now goes by Sakimi Tachibana, and the reawaken Shayoka Kal. Diana was still amaze that both girls have not only become great friends but she was still impressed by Sakimi's power to reawaken the young Thanagarian girl's heart. _**Five days ago, Sakimi points her Kiblade to Shayoka's heart as it was glowing around her weapon and herself as she spiritually enter inside her body. While Diana didn't what was going on inside Shayoka's mind, nevertheless it was a battle of dreams. Light aura was surrounding Sakimi and dark aura was plaguing Shayoka. It was struggle as the darkness was spreading into Sakimi, but somehow, she managed to pull as light engulf them both. Diana covered her eyes from the bright flash of light. Then she saw both alien girls opening their eyes and saw that Shayoka's eyes were blue. She looked around the apartment and then at the two superheroines.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Shayoka Kal (Flashback):**_ _ **How long was I**_ _ **-**_

 _ **Sakimi Tachibana (Flashback):**_ _ **I'm not entirely sure. You were in that prison capsule on board the flagship when we found you. They were planning to use you to destroy the Gordanian leader with your Kiblade powers, am I right?**_ **(Sakimi said, with a suspicious expression. Shayoka was surprised to hear that Sakimi discover her hidden power in wielding a Kiblade. Seeing that these two women were wondering why she was almost used a living weapon, Shayoka sighed as she summons her Kiblade.** _ **Surprisingly,**_ _ **Diana was shock to find out that Shayoka was Kiblade wielder too. She brought forth her Kiblade with the blade resembling a bird wing. Its name was Hawk's Spirit. Shayoka explain that she spend her time and life studying the spiritual beliefs of her people while most of them were fighting for the empire in the war. At first Shayoka was gonna leave sensing that Diana despise her aunt Shayera for her betrayal until…)**_

 _ **Diana Prince:**_ _ **Wait! I don't want to throw you out, Shayoka. (Diana pleaded. Shayoka looked surprise by this.)**_

 _ **Diana Prince: Its truth that I'm in an unforgiving nature with your aunt, but that has nothing to do with you. You choose to try to stop your race from destroying the Earth. You believe all life is precious and wanted to save them. To your people, you're a pariah of their warring society, but to us, you're a bright, beautiful young woman who is now free to choose her own path in life.**_ **(** _ **Diana explains. Then she brought out her hand to shake hers. Shayoka sheds a tear knowing that the Amazon princess wants to accept her.**_ **)**

 **Diana Prince:** _ **And I want to do whatever I can to help you find it. (Diana finished.)**_

 _ **Sakimi Tachibana:**_ _ **Me too!**_ _ **(**_ _ **Shayoka accepted to shake the offer hand as she knew that her new life on Earth will become better than on Thanagar.**_ After the flashback ended, Diana quietly left to allow her current guests to resume their mental training while she gets suited up for an important League matter. From what she heard from Bruce and Wally, Gouzen, now going as Kumato Maeda, has a large crystal that is worth more than the billions, but even a shard of it was worth 100 billion, so they chose to teach him how to convert it into money so that they can start the surviving members of the Saiyan race's new life on Earth. Heck, even Bruce was impressed by Kumato's technical knowledge.)

[Gotham University, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(In Gotham City during the morning at the university. Barbara was in her casual attire of a black shirt, grey skirt and high heels walking to class while some of the students were whispering to each other.)

Student 1: Isn't that Barbara Gordon? (One student said.)

Student 2: Yeah, I heard that the Joker was at her doorstep last week doing the Thanagarian invasion and try to shoot her by the spine. (Another student added.)

Student 3: That would've crippled her. How is she still walking? (Another student asked.)

Female Student 1: I heard that a man in a black cloak show up just in time and block the bullet from hitting her. However the bullet didn't affected him because he wasn't human. (A female student said.)

Female Student 2: I heard this guy is an alien that wasn't a Thanagarian and managed to cut off both Joker's right eye out and both of his henchmen's legs off. Ironic huh? (Another female student commented.)

Female Student 3: Plus, the way they described him, he sounds mysterious and cute. Especially the way he moved like a samurai. (Another female student said.)

Student 2: Damn. He almost sound like he's another Batman. One who doesn't mind the blood or something? (Student 2 commented. Barbara shook her head in amusement. At the same time she couldn't believe that she was saved by an alien like Lois Lane and Superman. Barbara does however wonder how did this alien discovered her secret identity. In her class, she was working on taking notes about Japanese history. Barbara look side from side of some cute boys flirting with her, but she kindly rejected them. She wasn't ready to start a new relationship anytime soon, especially after what happened between her and Nightwing, back when he was still Robin, when they discovered each other's secret identities. One time, Barbara used to have a crush on Bruce during his investigation of the mysterious Batwoman but never got it to work when she notice that he started to develop feelings for a certain Amazon princess and Barbara can understand and respect their privacy. Barbara has no doubt that Tim will start to develop feelings for girls and someday find that special someone. While the professor was lecturing the class, the rest of the students were either too busy being lovebirds, goofing around or simply not giving a damn. Disappointment was going on in Barbara's mind when she saw her fellow classmates not bothering to learn during lecture time. But that change when she saw a man, age twenty-three, with long black hair and eyes wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a pair of glasses, a jacket with yellow and red on the shoulders, jeans, a furry belt and brown shoes talking notes and paying attention. Barbara was speechless to see how determine and focus he is and impressed that he's taking notes without a textbook while wondering who he is as she hasn't seen him on campus before. After class, everyone turn in their paper, even the young Japanese American man himself turn in his paper even though the professor raised a brow as he didn't recall having him as a student and look into his paper. Just before Barbara head off to her next class, the professor get her attention.)

Professor Cain: Miss Gordon. (Cain said.)

Barbara Gordon: Yes, Professor Cain. (Barbara responded.)

Professor Cain: Can you do me a favor? It's regarding our newcomer that wasn't in the student list for this class. (Cain asked. Barbara nodded.)

Barbara Gordon: Sure, if it's anything in my power. I can have it done. (Barbara said.)

Professor Cain: That young man who was in our class. I've finished reading his paper written in English while his second was written in Japanese. From what I can tell… this paper is truly remarkable! (Cain said, with the paper in his hand. Barbara looked at the mysterious man's paper about the history of the Warring States Period. The struggle to maintain a state, the pain and misery from the effects of war, the tales of the famous people in that era. Barbara was amaze by this work as she saw her professor nodding in agreement.)

Barbara Gordon: God, This is… I'm speechless… (Barbara couldn't finish her sentence due to being impressed by the paper.)

Professor Cain: I know that he isn't a student here, but if you can… Can you bring him to me so that I can advise him to enroll in Gotham University? He has a special gift and possibly not just for history. (Cain finished. Barbara agreed with her professor. Afterwards, she hurried to pick up on his trail and caught him on sight of the front gates. While she didn't want him to think that he was being spied to get arrest, she quietly follows, but soon she saw him walking to a child who accidently felt to the ground and crying. He rubs the little guy's head as he place his free palm on his injured leg and pour in an energy sphere. This surprises Barbara.)

Barbara Gordon: ( _Whoa! Is that his Ki? Wait_ -) (Barbara thought. Instead of hurting the kid, that she regretfully mistaken for an attack, the mysterious man healed his injury as the boy no longer felt his pain. He kindly said "bye, bye" to the mysterious man and the boy's friends were amaze by how he can walk again.)

Barbara Gordon: (What a nice and caring man he is.) (Barbara thought with a smile. She felt touched and heart warm that this mysterious man had a kind heart, even enough to care for innocent children.)

Noburiku Oda: You know, I can sense you from a mile away, Miss Gordon. You don't have to hide. (Noburiku said without turning around. Barbara was surprised that he knew all along that she was already spotted. The man smiles as he already sense her Ki catching up to him. Knowing she's busted, she came out.)

Noburiku Oda: I know trust isn't always easy, especially in this city, but that shouldn't stop us to get to know. My name is Noburiku, Noburiku Oda. (Noburiku introduced himself. Barbara grinned friendly catching on to his namesake.)

Barbara Gordon: Noburiku. As in the Nobu of Nobunaga's name and the Riku from Katsuie Shibata's childhood name. (Barbara said playfully. Noburiku's neutral look turn to a small smile at the kind comment Barbara made.)

Barbara Gordon: It's good to meet up with you again. (Barbara said honestly.)

Noburiku Oda: Me too. (Noburiku added.)

[Gotham City: Street Level, New Jersey]

(Currently Noburiku and Barbara were walking together in the safe streets of Gotham. Of course, Noburiku knew what she met by again since she too is a detective and superhero as she knew that Owari and he are the same.)

Noburiku Oda: So the professor was impressed by my work. (Noburiku said, impressed with himself. Barbara nods.)

Barbara Gordon: Yep, and guess what. So am I. (Barbara commented. Then she continues to explain her view of him so far.)

Barbara Gordon: The way you describe the era of the Warring States in Japan. The struggle and horror people felt throughout that age. Not to forget, the strategies and the dates of the battles. How exactly did you know when they took place? Especially since you didn't had a textbook. (Barbara finished. Noburiku looked a bit indecisive to tell the daughter of the Gotham Police Commissioner and secretly the partner of Batman, everything about himself.)

Noburiku Oda: Let's just say that I grew up in a battlefield before. I learned to take notes about historical wars before anything to learn from their successions and mistakes. (Noburiku said. Barbara looked a bit sadden that he has experience war even as a child. Noburiku knew that it wasn't completely untrue since he was raised on the battlefield of different planet before returning to Planet Vegeta looking after and over Sora and the other pure hearted Saiyans his age and younger. Getting over her shock, Barbara had a reassuring smile as she spoke to him.)

Barbara Gordon: By the way, I never thank you for saving me from getting shot. So thank you. (Barbara said. Noburiku smile at how grateful Barbara is. He's done horrible things and forced to commit terrifying acts by the space tyrant, but he decided to tell her at they arrived at her apartment.)

Noburiku Oda: Hey, Barbara. (Noburiku said.)

Barbara Gordon: Yeah? (Barbara responded.)

Noburiku Oda: There's something I need to tell you. Before you can offer me your help, I need you to know the truth about me. The whole truth about myself and the planet I was born on. (Noburiku said with a serious expression. Surprised by this, Barbara nevertheless nods as she could see that this man wasn't going to do a nefarious scheme and that he seems to be a nice man but look as if he had regretted something in his life.)

[Barbara's Apartment, Gotham City, New Jersey]

Barbara Gordon: So you wanted to tell me of your past. (Sasuke was still a bit nervous of telling her, not wanting to lose his potentially new friend for the acts of his family and race did. But in order to build trust and build a new connection, Noburiku needs to make sure that she could trust him.)

Noburiku Oda: To start with, my birth name is Daiku. Daiku Vegeta, Prince of Planet Vegeta. (Noburiku said. Barbara got surprised by that. Then Barbara made a playful smile.)

Barbara Gordon: You're a prince? (Sasuke looked at her with an expression that said "were" which Barbara caught up.)

Barbara Gordon: Oh, were a prince? (Sasuke nodded as he chuckled softly, much to a blushing Barbara's surprise.)

Noburiku Oda: Yes, I was a prince of the Saiyans from Planet Vegeta. Although, technically, I was the son of the younger sister of King Vegeta, Princess Geka. After the destruction of the first home world of the Saiyans, many of us were divided into different groups of prides led by kings or queens. My uncle led our people to Planet Plant and tried their best to build settlements with the inhabitants of the planet, the Tuffles. While the Saiyans were warriors, the Tuffles were scientifically more advanced. Even though there was a truce between the Tuffles and the Saiyans, it was a temporary peace as later on, the Tuffles began to use my people as slave labor or… (Noburiku paused as he thought for a pause. Barbara raised an eye brow in confusion.)

Barbara Gordon: You don't remember who started the war? (Barbara asked. Noburiku shook his head.)

Noburiku Oda: I was just a baby and unaware of what was happening around me? But what I do know is that the person responsible for starting the war and for the genocide on the Tuffles was none other than my uncle King Vegeta. (Noburiku said grimly. Barbara gasped surprised. Noburiku looks a bit upset.)

Noburiku Oda: The Tuffles didn't worry about my people until the day my people attacked. **(** Noburiku said. **A flashback started. On the then Planet Plant, explosions were spreading across a city as Tuffles were screaming fearfully. Wicked Saiyans smirked darkly as they smashed and blown away both Tuffle, building and cars alike.)**

Noburiku Oda (Voice-Over): While my people relied on our brute forces and cunning wits, the Tuffles had technology that rivalled yours in this universe such as the Scouters to scan the fighting powers of us Saiyans. **(** Noburiku continues. **A squad of Tuffle survivors used their Scouters to scan for the Saiyans' power levels.)**

 **Tuffle Captain: Fire! (A captain ordered. Afterwards the Tuffles fired their energy bullets at the blocking Saiyans as tanks fired their biggest shots at them. Then they were shock upon seeing the smoke clear and revealed that the Saiyans survived and were unscratched.)**

Noburiku Oda (Voice-Over): Despite the fact that we were outnumbered, it was thanks to our Zenkai that increased our strength enough to suffer no causalities whatsoever. **(** Noburiku continues. **Then all Saiyans turn to see the full moon.)**

Noburiku Oda (Voice-Over):Then, the event that turn the tides to us happened. It was when the full moon came that night and all of my people transform into Great Apes. **(** Noburiku continues. **Several Saiyans with glowing red eyes were growling painfully and aggressively. Eventually all Saiyan turn into giant apes.)**

Barbara Gordon (Voice-Over): Great Apes? (Barbara asked.)

Noburiku Oda (Voice-Over): It's a transformation the Saiyan had before we later on acquired the Super Saiyan transformation. With this transformation, it only took one night for the Saiyans to wipe out the Tuffle race. **(** Noburiku continues while explaining. **Every Great Ape roars. Seeing them beforehand, the Tuffles were screaming fearfully as a growling Great Ape fired an Energy Mouth Wave at a lot of Tuffles. The onslaught was going on by the Saiyans until morning came. In a scene, a lot of smokes were shown as a young looking beautiful Saiyan woman named Geka with her newborn baby, a baby Noburiku/Daiku, was quietly praying to the goddess Zua for the fallen Tuffles. Approaching her was King Vegeta, fully clothed, and next to him was Geka's mate and the right hand man of King Vegeta, Koda who had spiky black hair, grey eyes, and wearing a rag with a purple cape, newly acquired boots and wielding a sword.)**

 **King Vegeta: Sister, must you pray to Zua for these worthless Tuffles? (King Vegeta looked stoic as he said that.)**

 **Geka: Brother, some of these Tuffles never wanted this war. Yet, you instigated it to happen. We could've found a way to co-exist instead of unleashing this massive bloodshed. (Geka said while suppressing her tears. King Vegeta stares.)**

 **Geka: Can't you see that you are violating the laws of Zua by dirtying your hands with the blood of the innocent? (Geka finished. King Vegeta turn away, snuffing off his sister's view. King Vegeta turns to his future brother-in-law in Koda)**

 **King Vegeta: Good luck with my sister, Koda. She will need to see one of these days that we need to be ruthless and unhesitating to our enemies. (With that said, King Vegeta left, Koda turn to see Geka praying some more to the dead.)**

 **Koda: Your brother may have haste to you about your compassion, even to our enemies, but he's only looking out for you. (Koda said.)**

 **Geka: Tell me my love, do you still believe in Zua? (Koda was a bit surprised that she asked him that question.)**

 **Koda: Well… of course. I still believe in Zua, but as a soldier in your brother's army, I must put aside my compassion and beliefs in order to achieve progress and success in the mission. (Koda said. Geka looked blank and silence as Koda expressed his true feelings.)**

 **Koda: The entrapping feeling of turning into a devil, that inescapable road one walks in the expectations of another force's hand. All of that solely in the name of survival. To be honest my love, I too am disgusted with what we did to the Tuffles. Some of them had families, friends, but in the end, we killed them. Though we Saiyans now have a planet of our own, we didn't found it, but pillaged it from another race. If I want to ensure our son from becoming like the rest of our people, I will take on all of the darkness of our people. (Koda came close to hug his mate, Geka and placed a hand on his baby son's head.)**

 **Geka: No matter what we cannot allow Daiku to fall into darkness, becoming a devil himself. (Geka said as she placed a few finger on her stomach.)**

 **Geka: Nor shall we allow this next baby to sink into the evil committed by our people. (Geka said, talking about her next baby growing in her womb. Then she smiled at her mate Koda, who had a brow rose in curiosity.)**

 **Geka: Someday, our people will have faith in Zua once more and that good and righteousness will return when we needed it the most. Come, pray with me. (Geka said, gesturing at the empty spot next to her. Koda did just that and started praying with his mate as their infant son watched curious.)**

Noburiku Oda (Voice-Over): After the victory in the Saiyan-Tuffle War, my uncle renamed the planet after himself. My father continued to fight on his behalf as his instrument of battle. Even though I was my uncle's sister's child, he chose to name me prince, even after he gain a son whom he named Vegeta. **(** Noburiku said. **Several scenes show a young Daiku battling enemy soldiers in the Saiyan Army. Defeating enemies while sparring their lives and being berated by the ruthless Saiyan commanders for his show of compassion and mercy.)**

Noburiku Oda (Voice Over):During my services in the Saiyan Army, I took down enemy commanders, leaders and entire armies, but despite all of that, I couldn't bring myself into ending their lives. I was berated and ridicule for my compassion and heart of righteousness. **(** Noburiku continues. **One scene shows several Saiyan praising a kid Vegeta after he had mercilessly blasting off a soldier of the planet they invaded.)**

Noburiku Oda (Voice-Over):Believe me, Barbara. I could've care less for the recognition and popularity of the Saiyan comrades of my age, but to see my own cousin, my own blood taking the lives of others and not once feeling remorseful that he took their lives. I began to feel a hatred for my house. For allowing such suffering and pain to the innocent. And from that, I knew that darkness was starting to grow within me. **(** Noburiku finishes. **A spark of darkness was growing within Daiku's heart. The flashback ended.** Back to the present, Barbara was looking surprised by Noburiku's background. Noburiku looked grimly sadden.)

Noburiku Oda: During my off-times, I met my best friend Rota and many of the other Saiyans who weren't originally a part of our pride. We would spend our times together playing games, training together and so much more and I would constantly win, but one day this stranger, a man calling himself Vegisen came out of nowhere and told me of the existence of other worlds. Saying that they were on the verge of annihilation. (Noburiku said.)

Barbara Gordon: And you believed him? (Barbara asked.)

Noburiku Oda: Never said I was bright. Next thing I knew I was blindly walking down a path of darkness while my best friend walked a path of light. He turned me against my friends, kept on fighting them across the multiverse as other worlds were being absorbed by the darkness. We eventually forged our Kiblades and upon learning the truth, I was deeply ashamed of myself. I wanted to end my own life so badly that I aim my Kiblade straight for my heart. But Sora… He saved me from committing suicide. We banded together and defeated Vegisen. (Noburiku exclaimed. Barbara looked surprised by this. Noburiku's frown turns into a small smile.)

Noburiku Oda: He still saw the good in me after all. He could always see the good in things even before he would resort to dying when Frieza betrayed us and blown our planet up. (Noburiku said nothing as she heard every word from the former Prince of Planet Vegeta. Noburiku sighed as he got up.)

Noburiku Oda: I won't up anymore of your time. I can see how much you are disgusted with me and my race. (Noburiku said as he began to walk out of the building. At first, he thought she would just hate him and never wanted to see or heard from him again. However that wasn't the case as Barbara grabbed a hold of his wrist. When Noburiku turn, he was surprised. In her face wasn't resentment or hate. In was a face full of sympathy for a man who was sunk into the darkness but managed to break free from it and protected others than himself.)

Barbara Gordon: Don't go! I'm not disgusted by what you did in the past nor blaming you for the deaths of hundreds, thousands of people your race killed. I'm just… so surprised and amazed to see that even though you committed such acts, you're still a compassionate man. Your parents would be proud of the man you've grown into. (Barbara said all that. Out of nowhere, Noburiku embraced Barbara in a surprise hug to show his gratitude while there were tears running from his eye sockets. Barbara return it with her own while she had a true sympathy for her newfound friend.)

[Dick's Apartment, Blüdhaven, New Jersey] [April 13th 2001]

(After a few days have passed since that incident and choosing to play it safe, Barbara offered him to stay in her apartment as, by a miracle, she convince him to enroll at Gotham University. Even though he never went to high school, he took the equivalent exam and managed to pass it thanks to Barbara's tutelage. To the shock of all students, he decided to take seven classes on his first semester. Most called him crazy for taking that amount and others like jocks called him a nerd. But he didn't care of some people's opinions. Sasuke just cared about his education, his surviving people, and the lives of others and of course Barbara. Barbara decided to pay Nightwing, Dick Grayson, a visit at his city. She brought with her a basket to have a picnic with, not as a date, but as a way for him and Riku to finally meet and boy won't she be laughing at him and his shocking expression once Dick see him devour food at mere seconds rapidly like a wolf pack in a frenzy. Once she made it to Dick's apartment, she knocked on the door, but there was no response.)

Barbara Gordon: ( _Strange_ _?_ _Usually_ _at_ _this_ _time, he would be at home_ _._ ) (Barbara thought. Just as she was gonna get the phone to call him, she notices that the door knock wasn't lock. Barbara felt shivers in her body.)

Barbara Gordon: I have a bad feeling about this. (Barbara said as he enters the apartment. She heard some ruckus on the bedroom as she heads to that direction. Barbara opened the door and what she saw shocked her. What she found was Dick naked on top of a nude woman as they were having sex. Barbara was so shock that she dropped the basket, getting the attention of a shock Dick and his "lady friend.")

Dick Grayson: Barbara? (Dick said shocked.)

Woman: Hey, Dick. Who is this bookworm? (The woman said with an annoying voice. Barbara turn from shock to a neutral tone, despite her broken heart as she spoke.)

Barbara Gordon: I... I was his girlfriend. (A stunned Barbara muttered. The woman didn't believe Barbara as she mocks it off.)

Woman: Yeah right. Why would Dicky-poop be interested in a bookworm? He and I love each other. That's why we made love here. (Woman said. Just before she kisses him, Barbara launch a fast punch at that woman, knocking her out. Varvara took one last look at Dick as it was fill with betrayal, hurt and anger at the former Boy Wonder. After getting partially dressed up, Dick try to fix the rift he has caused.)

Dick Grayson: Barbara I… (Dick couldn't finish his sentence as Barbara, with fresh tears on her face, shouts out in anger and heartbroken.)

Barbara Gordon: HOW COULD YOU!? (Barbara walks out of the bedroom and the apartment. Even though they weren't a couple anymore, there was a part of her that thought that if Dick still had feelings for her, the least he could he could was keep his virginity until they would move up to the next step. During her time being Batgirl and a partner of Batman, Barbara has maintain her virginity as she would only give it to the man she loves. Unfortunately today just revealed that Dick isn't the one. However as Barbara tries to leave, Dick's persistence knowns no end as he held on her hand.)

Barbara Gordon: Dick, let me go! (Barbara demanded.)

Dick Grayson: Not until you hear me out. (Dick replied. Then Barbara loudly responded.)

Barbara Gordon: NO! I came here wanting to invite you to a picnic with me and Noburiku. So that we can get better aquatinted and that we can… (Before Barbara could finish her sentence, Dick interrupted.)

Dick Grayson: The alien who scarred Joker. What is it do you see in him? Why help him at all. So that you get a piece of him under his pants. (Dick commented, much to Barbara's mild shock. Barbara figured out why Dick "cheated" on her and betray her trust alongside with having to know that she has been housing the Saiyan in her apartment since he didn't had anywhere else to go. She couldn't believe that Dick would think that she would take advantage on either of them to sleep with sexual intents. After a few moments of thoughts, Barbara responded back.)

Barbara Gordon: You know what Dick, I didn't do anything wrong. I was only helping out a new friend adjust to life here on Earth after he literally took a bullet for me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be walking anymore. (Barbara said. Dick looked ashamed, mentally berating on himself for not detecting Joker's next move, granted he was taking on the Thanagarians in his city.)

Barbara Gordon: I wanted to introduce you to him as friends, but after what you did to me by having sex with that woman. I WISH I COULD HAVE SPELT WITH HIM AND HAVE HIS BABY BEFORE COMING HERE! (Barbara screamed from her lungs. Dick looked shocked that Barbara was not only shouting out at him, but now has rejected him from her heart and replace him with an alien from another universe. Dick turn his frown into an angry stare as he hardens his grip on her hands as she struggles to break free.)

Dick Grayson: TAKE THAT BACK! (A denying Dick said harshly.)

Barbara Gordon: Dick, let me go!? (Barbara said, starting to get frighten. She never seem this side of Dick before. Dick harden his stared as he forcefully demanded.)

Dick Grayson: Why? So you can go back to that monkey of a man? Is that's what you want? YOU WANT NOBURIKU! (Dick shouted. Barbara was starting to become frighten. She has never seem this side of Dick before. She was getting all teary eyes with desperation as she was crying out for Noburiku.)

Barbara Gordon: LET ME GO, DICK! PLEASE! HELP! HELP ME, NOBURIKU! HELP ME RIKU! RIKU! (Barbara yelled. Out of nowhere, a fist instantly hit Dick, who grunts, from the Kiai as the impact pushed him toward the wall of the hall with newly formed cracks behind Dick. Barbara and the conscious regaining Dick saw that it was Noburiku himself, wearing his cloak, but with a purple mask, looking intensifying angry at the former Robin. After seeing Barbara crying after being heartbroken by this so-call hero, it tort Noburiku's heart and intensify his anger as Owari began to power up rapidly.)

Owari: How could you? How could you do this to her? (Owari demanded. Dick was looking a bit frighten for what he has caused and became regretful for his actions. However he looked to see the visible energy surrounding Owari.)

Owari: All she wanted was for us to meet face to face and become allies, but you chose to betray her trust and love for petty revenge? Out of petty jealousy?! (Owari stated in disbelief. Then Owari's face was shown to be in pure rage as his eyes turn to teal green as all of the ki around him enter his body.)

Owari: HOW DARE YOU CRASH BARBARA'S HEART! (Owari shouted as he felt that a dam has broken. Out of nowhere a golden aura appears out of nowhere as Owari transforms as some of his hair let up. Finally, Noburiku channel enough ki and emotion that enables him to transform into a Super Saiyan himself. Radiating was his golden aura that filled the hall they were standing on. As the woman Dick slept with regain consciousness, she was shock by the scene. Owari turn to the heartless woman with an angry expression.)

[Super Saiyan] Owari: Leave harlot! (Owari demanded. The woman ran away in fear. While in secret, the sobbing Barbara was impressed by the new Super Saiyan's might and was surprise that seeing her hurt emotionally was the cause of this transformation. Super Saiyan Owari rushes toward Dick as he was punching him each time with intense strength as his uppercut send through the roof of the building. Owari instantly vanished to his destination with the intents of killing Nightwing. Barbara quickly rushes to the top of the apartment complex, she knew Owari would accidently make his fight with Dick a slaughterhouse and ran as fast as she could to prevent it from worsening.)

[Apartment Complex, Blüdhaven, New Jersey]

(While she rushes to reach them, on top of the building was Dick maintaining his evasion of Owari's blows and fists as he brought out his two poles from a hidden place he positioned on the roof. Despite his best hits at the Super Saiyan, Dick knew that they weren't effecting the Saiyan due to his immense physical strength being too thick to be inflicted with damages. Then both Nightwing and Owari charged in and got into a stalemate, trying to gain the upper hand. In their stalemate, Dick groans until he starts to taunt the former Prince of Planet Vegeta.)

Dick Grayson: You think you know her? You know nothing! Not when you haven't realize how much you and the Bat are alike. Manipulative, determine, and obsessive! Pulling strings! Anything to get what you want! (Dick finished. Owari said nothing as he didn't let those words of Nightwing's distract or let him hurt him inside. Dick frown at how his early taunts aren't working as he had a smug look on his face appear.)

Dick Grayson: I bet she would be terrify of you if she saw you turn into a hideous ape! (Dick finished. Enraged far enough, Owari overpowers and grabs both of Dick's shoulders and then he launched him to pair of broken pipes, piercing right through the screaming Nightwing 's flesh. While it did obvious hurt, Owari was relief that he didn't let Nightwing's heart get pierce from the impact. Then he launches a barrage of punches. As each with enough colossal strength, he made Dick suffer a lot of pain as his mind was raffle with thoughts while he continues to hurt Dick as he starts to bleed. He was raised by his mother to treats his loved ones with trust, respect and kindness and always thought that love between a man and a woman is sacred and that love is about putting others before yourself and yet this man put a stain in that former love as Noburiku kept on punching him.)

[Super Saiyan] Owari: ( _WHY? Why did you committed such a horrible act to break Barbara's heart? She believed in you, wanted us to be friends? AND YET YOU SEVER YOUR BOND LIKE IT WAS NOTHING BUT GARBAGE!_ ) (Noburiku thought angrily. Next, he jumped high in a few five meters long and upon flowing down to the ground, hits Nightwing in the stomach with an elbow technique. Nightwing screams painfully of the colossal impact while Owari stares angrily at the former Boy Wonder. After he got off of Nightwing, who was grunting and struggling to get up, Owari directs a hand at him as he charges up for a Dark Sphere. Just before the final blow was delivered, Barbara shouts out.)

Barbara Gordon: STOP! PLEASE DON'T DO IT, RIKU! (Hearing her pledge, Noburiku's enrage mood mellow down as he turn to Barbara, cancelling out his attack while the heavily damaged Dick was catching his breathing quickly and hard.)

[Super Saiyan] Noburiku Oda: Barbara, I… (Noburiku tried to apologize for the destruction he cause after he powered down, but he was surprised when Barbara hugs him for comfort.)

Barbara Gordon: Please, Nobu. Just take me home. (Barbara begged. Noburiku furiously looked back at Dick, who glare back at him, but one look at the depressed Barbara, his mood changed and he felt guilt-ridden and disgusted with himself for causing this rift; he almost hated himself for breaking his chance to befriend the Saiyan that saved Barbara from the Joker and for doing the very things that corrupt people would commit. Noburiku teleported himself and Barbara back to Gotham, leaving a near dead Nightwing behind with collateral damages on the rooftop.)

[Barbara's Apartment, Gotham City, New Jersey] [April 17th 2001]

(Four days have passed since that incident as Barbara was in her room crying to release the pain in her heart. However, Noburiku, after getting her car back to Gotham, decided that it was time to heal her wound. After he got the ice cream and slowly talking about how to overcome it, Barbara has gotten over her heartbreak in a half of week that came as both of these young heroes have experience loss, betrayal and grief. During that time, Noburiku came to Barbara's side with a trail carrying a ramen bowl that he made himself. After taking a sip, Barbara begun to eat the noodles so slowly and steady as she started to like the favor. One time in those days, Riku decided to take Barbara out to the nightclub for a time of fun and dancing as it also help her to heal more doing something that she would love to do outside of the cowl, it was a certain time of her life that she has been missing and the way she was amazed by Riku's dancing skills, especially on romantic songs that were played that night. Seeing how long Riku's been by her side, Barbara blushed at how much of her feelings for him has developed. From saving her from being paralyze in the waist down, helping each other with the classes and Riku doing much of her work doing her grieving period, him adjusting to Earth life with both ease and adaptability, and the incident with Nightwing with him defending her and stopping on her plead. That's when Barbara realized it. Barbara has fallen completely in love with the Saiyan counterpart of Batman. At first she tried to deny these newfound love she has for Riku. But then in her mind, she thought about the way he transform into a Super Saiyan from seeing her heart broken and believes that it is an example of his feelings for her. After finishing the school hours for the day, both Riku and Barbara got back to the apartment. As Noburiku placed his school bag on its right spot and taking off his glasses, as part of his disguise, he took to look at Barbara with a smile, who also smiled back at him, until Noburiku got to the kitchen preparing dinner. That's when Barbara got into her train of thoughts.)

Barbara Gordon: ( _Maybe Riku has feelings for me too? But what should I do? After what happened with Dick, does he…)_ (Thinking back, Barbara felt like berating herself for even comparing Noburiku and her ex-boyfriend. Noburiku was a better man due to his sense of honor, compassion, strength and justice. Despite what happened to him years before coming to this universe, Noburiku turned out to be a good and powerful man who values honesty, justice, faith, and loyalty. Barbara playfully shook her head.)

Barbara Gordon: ( _What am I saying? Riku's nothing like Dick. I could tell him about my feelings for him, but…. What if he had a girlfriend or if I say something to upset him. I don't want to open up his old wounds too_ _._ ) (Barbara thought, with concerns and with having no intentions of harming him emotionally. However, part of her knew that keeping her emotions bottled up will only be hurting herself. Seeing that time has passed and Noburiku bringing the finished and prepared dinner of rice, meatloaf, and a few other dishes placed on the table, it was time for Barbara to confess her feelings. As Noburiku was eating his meal rapidly, Barbara clears her throat, getting Noburiku's attention.)

Barbara Gordon: Noburiku I… (Before Barbara could finish her sentence, Noburiku intervened.)

Noburiku Oda: Before you say what's on your mind. I have something to tell you. (Noburiku said. Curious to know what it is, Barbara nodded.)

Noburiku Oda: Barbara Gordon, I know we haven't known each other for so long, but nevertheless, I feel much closer with you than I ever did with anyone. Beside my Saiyan friends I mean. (Noburiku said. Barbara couldn't argue if she wanted to. After all, in the time that they have spent with each other, Barbara got more and more interested in Saiyan culture, language, history and even the fighting styles that Noburiku knew and at the same time, Riku got intrigued by how Barbara got into the hero game, the decisions that makes her, well her, her computer skills, political views, sense of fun and sense of justice and duty.)

Noburiku Oda: I must know if you were in my shoes. How do I tell that special person that I love her without making her enraged at the thought that I'm playing with or taking advantage of her? (Noburiku asked. Barbara gasped mildly surprised that Noburiku asked her on love advice.)

Barbara Gordon: (Oh… my… God. Is…. Is he..?) Well…. Judging by how you're being honest with your feelings, why not just tell her. (Barbara suggested. Noburiku smiles trying to figure out why woman were more aware of expressing their feelings than either the male of the human species or Saiyan species.)

Noburiku Oda: Barbara Gordon, I like you. And I mean it. (Noburiku answered honestly. Even though she knew it, Barbara was surprise by this revelation. Thinking it is too good to be true, Barbara decided to play oblivious to it as she closed her eyes and smiles.)

Barbara Gordon: I know that. We're friends after all. (Barbara said. Noburiku shook his head.)

Noburiku Oda: Not just that. I really like you. (Noburiku said. Now Barbara looked surprised by this.)

Noburiku Oda: You're selfless, fun, caring, smart, and full of life. I see a lot of potential in you, but everyone seems a bit over-protective of you that they can't see how much you can do to help people, whether they're from Earth or another star system. (Noburiku added. Barbara was amazed by this as Riku continues.)

Noburiku Oda: When I see you, I see someone who could be my destined soulmate. It doesn't matter to me if you're human or Saiyan. I love you for you. And I always will for the rest of my life. (Noburiku finished. Barbara was speechless and touched by his words at the same time. No man, not even Dick, had such words to say to her that came from the heart. Barbara shedded a tear as out of instincts, seeing this Riku looked sadden as if he said the wrong thing.)

Noburiku Oda: I suppose you don't believe me. Then it's fine. We'll just pretend none of this ha- (Before Noburiku could finish his sentence, Barbara jumped toward Riku, with her lips pressed against his. It was shock to Noburiku until he give his own back too as they had their first kiss. They were locking lips, thinking of this moment only and that nothing else matter but them. Unlike her new Saiyan boyfriend who could hold his breathe, Barbara need oxygen as they separated from the kiss as they huff. Barbara huffs repeatedly from both lack of air and excitement while Riku was huffing out of excitement and astonishment. Barbara, with happy tears and a meaningful smile turn to face Riku with her newly heal and love founded heart.)

Barbara Gordon: I love you too, Noburiku Oda. From the bottom of our heart, I had developed respect and admiration for you after you saved me from the Joker's attack. And ever since then I have been working hard, training and taking the mission serious so that I can be worthy of you. Ever since the Thanagarian invasion ended I kept hearing rumors of you hunting down Joker and taking down illegal operations and crime activities along the way. And despite whatever horrible acts those lowlifes have done, you never took their lives. I guess you could say that from my admiration it transformed into love during the time we spend together and how much you care about me. My heart now belongs to you, Daiku and only for you. (Barbara said with conviction. Noburiku and Barbara looked at each other with loving expression as they resumed the kiss. Later in the bedroom, while they were kissing, Noburiku took off Barbara's shirt, revealing her beautiful prefect skin as he saw the black bra she wore. Next Riku took off her skirt, revealing that she wears a black thong as part of his hormones were building up to critical levels as he took off her shoes. After another kissing round was done, Noburiku took off her undergarments slowly, as Barbara got off her bedroom and stand with her complete, beautiful, naked body as it was slim, fair skinned and athletic. Admiring the body of the woman he loves, Noburiku quickly takes off his clothes, including his underpants and shoes. Now it was Barbara's turn to admire the man she loves in his naked form. He had a full muscular body, biceps, thick legs, long strong meat piece and long bushy brown tail moving up and down repeatedly. While they couldn't deny how good looking they were on the outside, it was inside what matters to them. They were kissing each other with her lips lickings off the other, showing some tongue action. After kissing her neck to her chest with rubbing her perfect c-cup breast for a bit, Noburiku sucks on the other breast with a few lickings, which Barbara moans erotically.)

Barbara Gordon: Ah, that's right. Try to get some milk to come out. You're naughty, Riku. Such a bad boy. (A blushing, sly smiling Barbara commented. An equally blushing Noburiku turn to Barbara with some red tints on his cheeks. He couldn't help but admire Barbara's gorgeous naked body. As Barbara lay her back on the bed, Noburiku was on his knees staring at her but looking hesitated.)

Noburiku Oda: Barbara? Are you sure you want this? (Noburiku asked. Barbara was blushing out of shyness instead of fear, knowing that she is about to give her virginity to an alien. Then again she could be the first human to gain an alien's virginity. And not just an alien, but a man she truly loves. Barbara nodded.)

Barbara Gordon: It's okay. Because I know it's you and only you I want. (Barbara confessed. They were slow kissing as Noburiku lead her to her bed as the two newly couple were making love and advancing to the next level of their relationship. Riku saw the untouched vagina with the clitoris being inches away from Riku's cock as he slowly rubs Barbara's womanhood repeatedly with her moaning each time. Then… it finally happened when Noburiku's cock penetrated Barbara's pussy, making the Batgirl moaning erotically and painfully. Barbara gritted her teeth as she was having vaginal bleeding. The blushing Noburiku smiled in relief.)

Noburiku Oda: (Huh? It seems I'm Barbara's first man that entered her completely.) (Noburiku thought. Slowly Noburiku starts to thrust forward and back repeatedly with each time Barbara moaning in excitement as the pain started to vanish. Next shows Noburiku holding one of Barbara's legs over his shoulder while he was still thrusting her with his immense strength in concentrated control so that no harm will come to her. Barbara, continuing her moans, was smiling at the sexual intercourse she is going through with the man she loves.)

Barbara Gordon: Oh, oh baby. Thank you for giving me this. You don't know how long I've waited for this. (A moaning Barbara said with each moan while they were thrusting and locking lips. After a couple of minutes, both couple were swearing as a moaning Noburiku felt something below coming up.)

Noburiku Oda: Ah… Ba… Barbara. I-I'm gonna cum! I am feeling like cumming! I wanna release it inside you! (Noburiku said. Barbara moans erotically as well.)

Barbara Gordon: S-sure! Go ahead and release it. Please, baby! Give me your cum. I wanna cum too! (Barbara said. Both couples moans erotically several times, thrusting repeatedly between both human and Saiyan until Noburiku grunts, releasing his white cum inside of Barbara's pussy that went straight to the womb. Both couple moans loudly and erotically. Noburiku and Barbara were huffing briefly as white cum were coming out of Barbara's pussy. Getting up on her knees. Barbara lean in, embracing him by the neck and kissed Noburiku who return it back as well.)

Barbara Gordon: Thanks for making me into a full woman. You are excellent and… wild, so wild. Especially for a virgin. (Barbara commented. Noburiku chuckled lightly.)

Noburiku Oda: Well so were you. The way you were moaning, the feeling I felt when I was inside you, that resistant against the pain, and how you're able to sync with me when we cum together. Your will and stamina is truly like that of a Saiyan. (Noburiku commented. Barbara chuckled happily.)

Barbara Gordon: I guess that makes us both Saiyans then. (Barbara said. Then, both couple resume to having more sex in bed. Both moaning and thrusting repeatedly. One time, Noburiku plugged in his tail into Barbara's asshole, much to her excitement. One position on the bed shows them making love as they climaxed together. Another position was showing them kissing as they cum together once more. At another position, Noburiku lean in his cum covering cock as Barbara put it in her mouth and began to deep throat it for a while until Noburiku erupted and shot cum inside of her mouth. After she ate the semen in her mouth, the couple were in a doggy style position as Noburiku install his cock into Barbara's pussy. Noburiku thrusts repeatedly as both he and Barbara were starting to get exhausted from their times of sex.)

Barbara Gordon: Ah! Ah! Oh my god! My god I… I love it. I love having sex with an alien, especially the alien man I love. (Barbara declared.)

Noburiku Oda: Are you ready, Barbara? (Noburiku asked. The moaning Barbara nodded.)

Barbara Gordon: Yes, baby. I'm ready. I want it, I want your cum inside me. Give me everything you got! (Barbara said. The moaning Noburiku kept thrusting inside as the moaning Batgirl loved and meant every word of how she felt about Noburiku. As they were getting there for one more push, Barbara and Noburiku moans loudly after they climaxed. During that climax, Noburiku release a lot of cum inside of Barbara. Barbara moans loudly to mild and finally low with Noburiku as they were panting exhausted. Later as it got to midnight, the naked couple were covered by the bed sleeves as they got into each other's arms, their sleeping forms had smiles in their faces, displaying their newfound love for each other and their first satisfying night of sex and pleasure. Unknownst to the new intergalactic couple, inside of Barbara's body, a set of sperms, Saiyan sperms, made their way to the womb as they were trying to enter into the fertilizing egg. It was like this until one of the sperms, finally penetrate the egg's defenses and entered the egg thus quietly beginning a pregnancy process.)

[Barbara's Apartment, Gotham City, New Jersey] [April 18th 2001]

(Morning came on the next day. Barbara was the first to wake up as she got out of the sleeves, revealing that the cover has some blood stains from last night.)

Barbara Gordon: (Man, what a night. I'll wash and dry this sleeve after classes today.) (Barbara thought. As she left the bedroom, Barbara could hear Noburiku and turn to see him pray from the slightly closed door.)

Noburiku Oda: Goddess Zua… Thank you for sparing and delivering me to Barbara. She is a great, wonderful being with a mind for justice and a heart of a warrior siding with the light. I would die a lot of deaths than letting her suffering in anyway. She's a lot stronger than she realizes. And together, we will strike fear into the hearts of the criminals and villains of Gotham and the world. She is the first woman I truly love and will continue loving her until the day I die. She's… the light of hope in my heart. My ajuan. (Noburiku said his prayers to the God of the Saiyan race. Just as she resume to head to the kitchen to cook up breakfast, some tears of joy were pouring from a smiling Barbara.)

Barbara Gordon: (Amen to that.) (Barbara thought as she left to start breakfast.)

[Gotham University, Gotham City, New Jersey] [April 22nd 2001]

(A lot has happened since that night of sex. After getting a few more electives and being ahead more than most of the student body of the college, people were amaze by how much accomplishment one man has done. Of course, Batgirl and Owari have been truly professional on patrols and managed to take down some of the notorious villains of Gotham. One time Owari met Catwoman, who was trying to seduce him, but he roughly rejects it by striking a Kiai at her. At first it was too much, but Batgirl said that it was touching that her man is truly devoted in their partnership and relationship altogether. The media began to call them the Shadow Knight Duo. Why they don't know as they didn't mind much about the media. At the university, Barbara went ahead to class while Noburiku was already finished with his previous class. He headed for the park where most of the students are already in class. Noburiku sense a ki energy similar to his own as he knew whose it is without turning around.)

Noburiku Oda: Come on out, Bruce. I know you're there. (Noburiku said mildly. For the first time in his life, Batman was shock to know that the Saiyan discovered his identity and spotted him. Once he got over it, Batman got next to him.)

Noburiku Oda: Look, I'm not using her for any nefarious plan- (Batman held an arm up to reassure him as he spoke.)

Batman: It's alright. I know. I also know about the would-be incident you prevented by scarring Joker and his goons. You somehow knew the plan Joker had at that. You managed to prevent it from happening and chase him down. You did all of the steps necessity and justified to bring the Joker to justice even though he got away. The only fact that I have trouble puzzling is that you chose to spare his life. From what I was told, the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta were taught to eliminate their enemies but you instead only injured him but not killed. (Batman said. Noburiku nodded as he closed his eyes.)

Noburiku Oda: Believe me, Batman. There was a moment where I wanted him to kill him, but I choose not to. (Noburiku stated. Batman had a curious look at him, while remaining skeptic at what he's saying.)

Batman: It can't be that easy. Even I had thoughts about killing him and that was after I got wind of what almost happened to Barbara. (Batman said with his eyes narrowed. It wasn't in suspicion of Noburiku, but shame that he nearly let a loved one get hurt or killed because of him. Noburiku had a narrow serious expression on his face as he looked at the pond as some fish jumped out of the pond and went inside.)

Noburiku Oda: It wasn't easy to resist that temptation. It was never supposed to be that easy. As our goddess Zua would say "One must maintain their purity while bravely cutting down the wicked and the corrupted without dirtying one's hands." I fell into darkness before. I was led astray, and brought pain and suffering to others, but no more. I may no longer belong to the dark realm, but I've accepted darkness as a part of me as I have for light. I will battle evil, but I will not become evil. I almost became evil, but I still managed to pull away from it and prevail. I am now Noburiku Oda of Earth, but to my future enemies, I am their biggest nightmare, I am a warrior of justice, I AM OWARI! (Noburiku finished with a serious stare that rivals the infamous Bat-glare. Batman was surprise to know that the Saiyan race's god and maker is a female god. A goddess and seeing that this young alien man does indeed has honor as a warrior and the innocence of a saint.)

Batman: (This kid…. No, this man is truly remarkable. I can see why you look and stand up for him, Sora.) (Batman thought, having newfound respect for Owari. Before leaving for a League matter, Batman handed Riku a set of cards.)

Noburiku Oda: What are these cards? (Noburiku asked.)

Batman: Cash cards. Credit, debit, and security cards. Along with a driver's license and a brochure of a city you might find interested. I also left something in the apartment you're staying at. All I can say is… Welcome to Earth. (Batman said. Noburiku smiles as he knew Batman is already gone. Then he looked at the brochure about the city of San Jose of the West Coast of the United States. While he knew that he had others looking out for him, he never expected that brochure to have change and motivate his life and the other half of it even more.)

[Gotham City: Rooftop Level, New Jersey]

(On the rooftops of Gotham City, Noburiku wearing his present; a superhero suit of purple, black and gold with a dark blue cape. Noburiku, or to be precise, Owari looked at Gotham as his temporarily base of operation. While he knew that this city is a city of thieves and murderers, Owari will do all he can to protect it for the Batman and Batgirl. Raising a hand up, Owari summons his Kiblade.)

Owari: This is why the Kiblade chose me; to light the darkness! To slay the darkness, my ambition will not be astray! (Owari puts on his purple and black cowl on and flies into the air, probably to fight crime at the time of the night.)

[Ending 1 - Road to Hero]

 **That marks the end of episode 3 and the start of the Sengoku Guardians Saga. As you can see that one of the pairing I have made is that of Barbara Gordon/Batgirl X Daiku/Noburiku "Riku" Oda/Owari. Sometimes I really get tired of reading fanfics about NightwingXBatgirl so that when I thought instead of pairing Batgirl with an OC Saiyan, and one who is a former prince. FYI that means Noburiku and Vegeta are cousins but they will reunited later on a future arc.**

 **Plus, sorry if I sorta made a bad guy in Nightwing for committing adultery, but later the couple will get over it. Noburiku never had time to get a mate/girlfriend due to his career in the Saiyan Army, but thankfully Barbara is the right woman for him as their relationship has become official. Also, Sora is having nightmares of when Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, but with the meeting of his new friend in Kara Zor-El things will finally begin to heal. While I know Sora needs time to heal for what happened to his family, nevertheless Kara and the Leaguers are there for him. Don't worry, the KaraXSora shipping will be made, just give him time to grieve.**

 **And By the way, Noburiku has the ability to sense the ki signatures or ki sensing of any living being, so it was no difficulty for him to figure out that Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same person. And personally I believe that they will be equals and counterparts to each other in terms of human and Saiyan.  
**

 **Well see you next time and on Episode 004: Super Saiyan Shinano! The long grieving will soon be over and the Man of Courage will rise to the occasion and be a true hero to the Earth of Universe 24.  
**


	4. Super Saiyan Shinano

Justice League XYZ Episode 004 – Super Saiyan Shinano

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas] [April 8th 2001]

(Kara stayed with Sora for most the night, only leaving when she knew that the Kents would be waking up. Though neither had gotten much sleep, both Sora and Kara felt better for the emotional release, and for that, Sora was especially grateful. Though both would later remember the event with a touch of awkwardness, neither commented on it. They were friends and awkwardness was expected every now and then. The next few days may not have been eventful, but they were just what Sora needed. Every day, he would help the Kents with chores and farm work, usually with the help of his powers. After he was done, Sora would hang out with Kara; usually he would show her more of his powers, or tell her more of his adventures. Every night after the first, he would have nightmares but fortunately they were not as severe. After the third night, he was actually able to fall asleep again after the nightmare ended. Sora had more company than just the Kent family. Superman would visit from Metropolis every other day to check up on him, and the other League members each paid the young man a visit as well, only while in civilian clothes, and only by themselves, to avoid suspicion. Except for Batman. The Dark Knight only called the Kent home once, and only briefly. It was certainly a surprise for Sora. Batman had never seemed the comforting type, so even checking up on him via phone call must have been weird. Still, it did wonders for Sora's emotional state to find out that there were people who cared for him and that he wasn't alone.)

[Wilderness, Kansas]

(Currently, Sora was training in a distance away from Smallville, on top of a canyon as also brought forth his Kiblade and shot several ki blasts at a few pillars as he grabbed the falling pillars and roughly raise it up and down like weights. After he was done with that, Sora was in a meditating state as he began his image training, within his mind, he faced against a Saiyan with long spiky black hair, eyes wearing a black and orange Saiyan armor, guards and boots with his arms crossed. It was Raditz, Goku's older brother and a cousin of Sora. Sora got into fighting stance as Raditz spoke.)

Raditz (Image): You are a disgrace to our people, Rota! Why would you use your incredible power to save these weaklings instead of sending them to hell like a true Saiyan warrior? (Image Raditz said shouting. Even thought it was merely an image he created, Rota stared hard at the image of his cousin.)

Sora Sanada: You don't know what the word a true Saiyan warrior means. (Sora answered.)

Sora Sanada: And it's Sora now. (Sora declared. Soon both Saiyans rush toward each other as they were battling each other rapidly. After getting a few hits and blow at the groaning Raditz, Sora brought out his Kiblade as he got a good amount of swings and slashes on him. Raditz grunts painfully. Sora managed to take him down to the ground as he delivers the finishing blow at the image Raditz as he turn to dust. Sora sighs.)

Sora Sanada: Even though he was just an image than the real deal, I part of can't help but feel sorry for him. (Sora said. Even though Raditz was no different from the criminals he now fights, Sora still considers him as family. Next, Sora created an image of Nappa, the bald headed Saiyan elite with the little blue and yellow Saiyan armor, guards and boots. Image Nappa smirks sinisterly.)

Nappa (Image): Well, well. If it isn't the little punk Rota. Do you honestly think you can me with your puny power level? (Nappa said. Sora stared hard at the image Nappa.)

Sora Sanada: Without a doubt, Nappa. You're no longer the fastest Saiyan alive. (The image Nappa got enraged as he powers up and instantly rushes in at him, but Sora evaded his attacks as Nappa rapidly send out his punches and kicks. The Sora strike at Nappa, as it send him flying through the rock platform hard. After a few moments of waiting, Nappa got up from the rubber as he hatefully glares at Sora while being disbelief at how much stronger he has gotten.)

Nappa (Image): You! I hate you! (Nappa shouted as he threw a rock at him hard, but Sora dodges it.)

Sora Sanada: You hate losing! You're not used to fighting someone stronger than you! (Sora explained.)

Nappa (Image): You're not stronger than me you little runt! You aren't! (Nappa yelled as he blindly charges it as Sora vanished and reappeared behind him as he shot out a powerful ki wave at Nappa. Nappa screams painfully as he was reduce to dust like any image opponents. After it was done, Sora looked at the dust remains of Nappa as he had empathy for the real deal who now resides in Universe 7's Hell.)

Sora Sanada: I wonder if Clark or Bruce felt the same way with their archenemies. (Sora asked, to practically no one. That was until a familiar voice was heard.)

Kara Kent: Clark felt what the same way? (Kara spoke, surprising Sora. Sora opened his eyes as he turn to see that it was Kara carrying a basket with breakfast.)

Sora Sanada: Kara! How'd you find me here? (Sora asked. Kara chuckled softly.)

Kara Kent: I figured you be up here training since no one comes to these parts of Kansas that much. (Kara answered. Then Kara shows Sora a basket.)

Kara Kent: I brought breakfast. (Kara added. Sora had a big grin on his face. After setting the blanket down, Sora began to rapidly eat his breakfast as fast as a pack of wolves eating in a frenzy of their catch. Kara blinked, she had learned that Saiyans have huge appetites due to the increase of their strength.)

Kara Kent: (I'll never get used to Saiyan appetites.) (Kara thought. After finishing his breakfast, Sora shows a big grin as he was satisfy with his meal.)

Sora Sanada: I sure was hungry! (A happy Sora said. Still Kara smiled at his current state as she knew that Sora still misses his family, but doesn't seems to be depress anymore. Sora had a serious smile on his face.)

Sora Sanada: Alright! Time to get back to work! (Sora said as he turns into a Super Saiyan.)

Kara Kent: (Man that never gets old.) (Kara thought in awes as she saw Sora throwing a few instant kicks, punches, strikes and blows as each of them were not only increasing his strength but it was so harden that made some of the grounds he was standing on crack several times. Kara was watching him train on the ground and flowing in the air. And she couldn't help but smile at the sheer determination and complete conviction to work hard to be strong, to be the greatest.)

Kara Kent: (Look at him go. The way he pushes himself. The way he isn't afraid. And the way he… he's determine to get strong. He… He's truly awesome. No, greater than awesome. He's magnificent!) (Kara thought. Seeing Kara getting up from her spot, a confused Sora stopped to ask.)

Sora Sanada: What's wrong? (Sora asked. Kara, while stretching her body, answered.)

Kara Kent: Nothing. It's just… I wanna train. I wanna get stronger too! Will you help me, Sora? (Kara asked. Excited and touched that Kara wants to get stronger from having seen him train, Sora let a big grin appear on his face as he nodded excitedly.)

Sora Sanada: Of course! The more the merrier. But although, I gotta warn you. I'm not gonna be holding back any strength so be vigilant and watch out for my moves. (Sora warned. Kara smirked proudly.)

Kara Kent: Wasn't even gonna ask you to hold back. I'll take on that massive Saiyan strength of yours with some good old fashion Kryptonian power! (After that was said and done, both Saiyan and Kryptonian started their sparring as they were sending off blows and hits at each other, determine to get stronger to fight crime and evil.)

[Opening – Journey to West]

[Batcave, Gotham City, New Jersey] [April 11th 2001]

(Batman sat at his computer, lost in thought. He had barely left his chair since Sora had left for Smallville. He had even entrusted Batgirl and Robin with more patrol duties to cover for him, much to the surprise of his young partners. Batman was surprised when he discovered that Batgirl has been housing the Saiyan known by his superhero name Owari who prevent her paralysis from the Joker. He stared at the image on his computer. An image of Sora Sanada stared back. Bruce heard footsteps coming from behind him, but he didn't turn around. Years of training had taught him how to recognize the pattern of an individual's footsteps, and even without training, he had heard those shoes against the floor for so many years that he could have recognized their owner anywhere.)

Batman: Hello, Alfred. (Batman said.)

Alfred Pennyworth: You got me again, sir. (Alfred said.)

Batman: You tried leading with your left foot again. (Batman stated. Then Batman smirked.)

Batman: It's been awhile since you tried to fool me. (Batman said.)

Alfred Pennyworth: With all due respect, sir, I was worried that your project concerning young Master Sanada had distracted you from all else. (Alfred said. Bruce looked up as his butler placed a tray of food next to him. Then he looked at the time on his monitor screen. Batman did need to eat. Bringing his attention back to the screen, Batman began typing with one hand, while picking up his food with the other. Alfred waited patiently behind him.)

Batman: What is it, Alfred? (Batman asked. Alfred began, with a hint of trepidation in his voice.)

Alfred Pennyworth: Sir. Sora Sanada is not Bruce Wayne. (Alfred stated. Bruce turned around and gave his butler a sharp look.)

Batman: Are you so sure, Alfred? He lost his family, everyone who was important to him and trying hard to locate his remaining friends from his home planet. And just like Noburiku. How is he not like me? (Batman said.)

Alfred Pennyworth: Is that why you are helping him? Helping his race rebuilt? (Alfred asked. Batman gestured to the computer screen. Under Sora's image was his age, birthday, and every important fact needed in an identity.)

Batman: When my parents died, I was left millions of dollars, I was the heir to an incredibly successful company, and I had a home. Sora and his friends are from another universe. He and they have nothing. Their race doesn't exist in this universe. Not even their planet exists here. This way, he can at least have an identity. They can have a normal life. (Batman stated.)

Alfred Pennyworth: Will you use this as a bribe to get him to be a hero once more? (Alfred said. Batman sighed, then looked down.)

Batman: I'm hoping that he sees it as an incentive to not be. But if he's similar to Owari, then he'll eventually start being one to defense those who can't. (Batman answered. Alfred looked at him quizzically.)

Alfred Pennyworth: Sir? (Alfred asked.)

Batman: Some blame themselves for what happened to their families. I can give them a chance to start over, to give up the life of a superhero, if they want to. But Sora and his best friend Noburiku are different. One walked the path of light while the other walked the path of darkness from the beginning. And yet they were able to overcome the darkness and choose to defend and protect innocent people even against their own kind. The way I see it, being a hero has already become a part of them. (Batman said. Alfred nodded.)

Alfred Pennyworth: I understand, sir. (Alfred said. Batman resumed typing for a moment, then printed out a piece of paper, which he handed to the butler.)

Batman: Call Superman. Tell him to give this to Sora before he tries to introduce the kid to anyone. (Batman instructed. After Alfred left, Batman began building another Saiyan's profile with the image of Noburiku or Riku Oda staring back. Batman smirk in gratitude as he reflected on the accomplishments that Batgirl has done.)

Batman: ( _There were times when I thought it was getting too dangerous for Barbara to handle. I always thought she treats this like a game without having a main focus on the situation. However whenever you're with her, you managed to keep her focus straight and keen. I admit, there were times when I questioned your motives, but I was wrong to jump to conclusions. Thank you, Noburiku._ ) (Batman thought. Then he resumed to typing on the keyboard, resuming the documentaries.)

[Lang Penthouse, Metropolis, Delaware]

(It was night time. At a penthouse loft at Metropolis, Lana Lang, ex-girlfriend of Clark Kent AKA Superman, was placing the finishing touches of a certain Saiyan's costume/uniform, as she heard the ringtone. Lang picked it up.)

Lana Lang: Hello, this is Lana Lang! To whom am I talking? (Lana said.)

Clark Kent [Phone]: Hi, Lana! (Clark replied. Lana smiled at the sound of her old friend/one time boyfriend.)

Lana Lang: Hey there, Clark! How's it been? (Lana said.)

Clark Kent [Phone]: Oh, I'm doing fine. I just called to ask how the suit is doing. (Clark asked. After settling Sora in his parents' farm house, Clark made a call to his old sweetheart Lana Lang, a world class fashion designer, and ask for a favor. That favor was designing a superhero suit for Sora Sanada in case he ever wanted to officially become a superhero. Of course, Clark thought at first he needed to give more persuasive to Lana in order to convince her, but surprisingly she accepted this request, no questions asked. Currently the uniform was almost done as it took almost a week for Lana to create a superhero suit thanks to the materials she has and the unique materials she has recently received from her rescuer.)

Lana Lang: Oh, don't worry Clark. I'm just putting the finishing touch on the suit for your Saiyan friend. (Lana said. She could only imagined the look on Clark's face when he heard her said the word Saiyan.)

Clark Kent [Phone]: How'd you know the friend I mentioned is a Saiyan? (Clark asked.)

Lana Lang: Like I said before Clark. Just because I'm beautiful it doesn't mean I'm stupid. And besides, I happen to have a couple of Saiyans living in my loft. (Lana said. Coming out of the bathroom fully clean and towel covered was the Saiyan Sengin, who was drying his red hair as he saw Lana finishing her call with Clark.)

Lana Lang: Don't worry, Clark. I'm perfectly sure that they're friendlies, not hostiles. Anyway, I'm almost done, I just need to put the finishing touch and it will be good to go. See you tomorrow morning. Bye! (Lana finished. After that, Lana ended the call. Then she turn to see Keisuke, wearing nothing but a towel as she blushes at the sight of his half-naked form, the muscular biceps, six packs and handsome face of his. When Keisuke meet face to face with Lana during the Thanagarian invasion, he felt something in his heart. A feeling that he almost long forgot after the death of his late mate and mother of Shoko. That was until he met Lana and that Lana too felt the same way with Keisuke. It took a while but Lana came to terms that Clark wants to be with Lois and that she should move on. Which she has with Keisuke as they both shared a kiss on the lips. It was like that for a few minutes until they broke off.)

Keisuke Sarutobi: Now that was just plain naughty there, Lana. (Keisuke said slyly. Lana shrugged playfully.)

Lana Lang: What can I say, Sarutobi? You're just so much of a gentleman, a dedicated man, an intelligent man and a strong man all wrapped up in one body. It's hard for a girl like me to resist. (While Lana was happy to have entered into a relationship with a different alien, Keisuke on the other hand let a frown appear on his face.)

Lana Lang: What's wrong? (A concerned Lana asked, but knew what it was as Keisuke said.)

Keisuke Sarutobi: It's just nothing, but…. I don't know. I feel like I'm betraying my late mate by being with you. (Keisuke said truthfully and with remorse. Lana wasn't offended by this. After hearing his story of how he survived the destruction of two Saiyan-inhabited planets, and his journey in the dark realm, it can make anyone feel regretful, lonely and heartbreaking. However, Lana didn't let her frown stay as she let a kind smile on her face and hold Keisuke's hand.)

Lana Lang: Well, don't think of it as betraying your late mate. True, we haven't got on a first official date because the world is currently rebuilding after the Thanagarians left, but I can see the hero in you, and it's bright and fierce. You're not the kind of man to be yielding so easy and I doubt you would ever turn a blind eye at anyone crying for help. If she is looking down in heaven right now, she would be proud that you're moving on and living your life to the fullest. (Lana said with passion and honesty.)

Keisuke Sarutobi: And what about Shoko? (Keisuke asked.)

Lana Lang: I'm sure Shoko is gonna okay with this adjustment. Believe me, when Clark told me that he found his cousin, at first Kara had trouble blending in since she struggles to control her super strength. But over time, she gotten used to being just like everyone else and staying true to herself. (Lana said. Keisuke looked a lot better after hearing that as he and Lana commence to kiss some more. At the bathroom, Shoko, in purple pajamas, was brushing her teeth, then after spitting at the sink, she took in some mouthwash and repeated the step to spit on the sink. After weeks of spending time adjusting to Earth customs. After letting a yawn escape her mouth and leaving the bathroom, Shoko made it to her bedroom, that she and Lana worked on decorating with the walls having white, pink and red hearts, a bed with plushies and other decorates in the room. After turning off the lights, Shoko got on her bed and raised the sleeves up to her neck. Readying to go to sleep, she turns to her plushies.)

Shoko Sarutobi: Good night, Ms. Joy Cat! Good night, Mr. Lazy Cat. Good night Mr. Turtle. Good night Mr. mysterious head figure. Good night, Hello Kitty. (Shoko said. However Shoko paused as she turns back to the "plushy" she said before Hello Kitty, but it suddenly vanished out. After a moment of viewing that spot, Shoko closed her eyes.)

Shoko Sarutobi: What was that? Plushies don't on their own. Unless… (But that sentence was halted as something or someone covered the startled Shoko's mouth and took her through the window.)

[Stonehenge, Wiltshire, England]

(At the sight of Stonehenge, a pillar of light was displayed as two people came out of it. One was a young man with paper white skin wearing a high collar silver shirt, a robe, white pants and a sash around his waist holding on a struggling Shoko. After the Thanagarian Invasion, Shoko and her father moved in with Lana in her place as she and Keisuke were able to build some superhero suits for Sora and Sasuke. However, when she was getting ready to sleep, she got kidnapped by the alien young man as she finally broke free, only to get trapped in a dome-like sphere. Seeing that there was no other way to get loose, Shoko turns to the alien.)

Shoko Sarutobi: Okay, I don't know what you're problem, but why did you kidnap me? (Shoko asked. The alien looked narrowed at the young Saiyan girl as he looked exhausted from the content wandering.)

Nerito Tsukigan: You wanna know why I took you from your home? (Nerito retorted. Shoko nodded.)

Nerito Tsukigan: I want to get off this god forsaken planet! (Nerito shouted in frustration. After he dispel some kind of illusion as Stonehenge seems to be some kind of teleportation system, Nerito points to the platform.)

Nerito Tsukigan: You have to fix this! (Nerito said. Shoko had an awkward look on her face.)

Shoko Sarutobi: Huh!? (That was all Shoko could say, having no idea what Nerito meant by that. Then Nerito had a desperate frighten look.)

Nerito Tsukigan: You're my last chance! I got no repairing droids! I barely got any reserves in my body! And I still got no response from King Tenjiya! (Nerito shouted in frustration. After a moment of sighing, Nerito got to put himself together.)

Nerito Tsukigan: I know you have the ability to heal anything, which includes living and mechanical objects. Whatever that power is, you got to use it to fix this warp pad. (Nerito said as he powers up a ki sphere and aims it at Shoko.)

Nerito Tsukigan: Or ELSE! (Nerito yelled. Despite how frighten she got from his threat, Shoko nodded with her eyes closed.)

Shoko Sarutobi: Ah? Okay, but you mind not rushing it. I'm still young and I don't have the hang of my powers. (Shoko stated frightfully. Then she creates a small ki sphere that was pink in color. As she pressed it down the pad, only a few cracks were removed in the center. However that was much the technique could do, much to Nerito's dismay.)

Nerito Tsukigan: What was that? It didn't do much! (Nerito shouted. Shoko laughed nervously, carefully choosing her words.)

Shoko Sarutobi: Sometimes, my Healing Bell technique doesn't work. (Shoko said.)

Nerito Tsukigan: No! It has to work! (Nerito shouted in desperation, not wanting believe her words.)

Shoko Sarutobi: I'm sorry. (Shoko apologized. Nerito paused as he began to laugh, as if he was losing his sanity, but was just chuckling worried as he sat on the ground, hugging his feet in fear.)

Nerito Tsukigan: This was it! This was my last chance to escape! (Nerito said then moved his head straight with a gasp.)

Nerito Tsukigan: I'm gonna die here. (Nerito cried in despair. Even though he kidnapped her, Shoko felt sympatric for the alien.)

Shoko Sarutobi: Hey now, Earth isn't that bad. (Shoko said.)

Nerito Tsukigan: It doesn't matter what Earth is like. It's not gonna be like anything soon! (Nerito stated fearfully. Shoko raised a brow in confusion.)

Shoko Sarutobi: What'd you mean by that? (Shoko asked. Then three Saiyans clad in their Kiblade armor appeared before them, much to Nerito's dismay. One female Saiyan codenamed Mujina had a helmet shape like a badger, another female Saiyan codenamed Bakeneko had a helmet shape like a cat, and the third Saiyan named Tanuki had the helmet in the shape of a raccoon dog.)

Tanuki: Shoko, are you alright? We sensed your energy moving from Metropolis to Stonehenge in an instant. (Tanuki said.)

Bakeneko: Is that a Tsugian? Of the Tenth Universe? (Bakeneko suggested as she and the rest of the Saiyan Kiblade Masters got into fighting stances. Nerito growls frustratedly.)

Nerito Tsukigan: Why can't this planet's military forces just leave ME ALONEE! (Nerito shouted before he started to fire several ki blasts at them. Bakeneko deflected some of the blasts from her, Tanuki dodges the blasts aim at him and Mujina was holding on to Shoko as she also dodge them. Sensing his life in danger, Nerito powers up as he prepare a technique to make a Super Explosive Wave until Tanuki nullified that attempt with his Kiblade.)

Tanuki: Sorry, but I won't let you use a Super Explosive Wave to destroy this place! (Tanuki said as he lunged a fist at Nerito's guarding stance. Nerito groans painfully. Panic soon was written on Nerito's face as Bakeneko got behind him with her Kiblade at hand.)

Nerito Tsukigan: Wait! You humans need me! I'm the only one who knows about the White- (Before Nerito could finish his sentence, he was punched in the stomach by Mujina, as he fainted from the attack. Having hear all of his sentence before he fainted, Shoko raise a brow in curiosity.)

Shoko Sarutobi: The white what? (Shoko said. Shoko look to see the Saiyan Kiblade Masters carrying the unconscious Nerito.)

Shoko Sarutobi: Wait, what he meant by white something? (They looked at each other, clueless as much as Shoko.)

Tanuki: We're not sure, Shoko. If he has vital information, we'll wait until he get up, but for now he needs to be place under surveillance. (Tanuki said with caution.)

Tanuki: I believe Zornia and Kiga won't mind having a guest in their home.

Bakeneko: But first things first. We need to get you home, Shoko. (Bakeneko said as she was carrying Shoko in her hands. Tanuki, Mujina and Bakeneko flew off to their destination as Shoko was looking at her father's colleagues all clad in their armor and the unconscious Nerito.)

Shoko Sarutobi: (Something's wrong? Whatever this white something is, t terrifies him. But I'm sure papa or Rota can stop it, they're the strongest Saiyan warriors.) (Shoko paused for a moment as she recalled the kids at her school talk about Superman, Batman, the Justice League and more heroes appearing in public, and knowing all of the heroic acts they've done for their cities, the people and to save the world or an entire planet of a star system, can be truly inspirational and righteous. Starting to feel eager and the urge to help people and making a different, Shoko made a decision.)

Shoko Sarutobi: Okay, then. I've decided. (Shoko declared. The three Kiblade Masters looked at the young pink haired Saiyan as she spoke.)

Shoko Sarutobi: I'm going to become a superhero! One of the best superheroes in the whole world and help as much people as I can. (Shoko admits. The three Kiblade Master said nothing against Shoko's desire to be a superhero, but let small smiles beneath her masks as they believe that a new Kiblade wielder will be born. The following days may be the Earth's final day or a moment of triumph.)

[Takeda House, San Ryoko, California]

(At the outskirts of the Japanese style U.S. city of San Ryoko, a house was built and funded by none other than Shika, going by the name of Sakura Takeda. Today is the day that her house, a two story modern house, was completed. Sakura smiled at the fine and hard work that was used to construct this new home for her in this universe. It is thanks to the billions of dollar worth of a shard from the Illuminate Crystal provided to her by Batman and Kaga, Sakura was able to pay the carpenters to help construct her a home and to her delight, they painted it in dark red.)

[?]: This is one remarkable house we have built don't you think. (Sakura turns to see the contractor she befriended upon choosing this city to protect. His name is Edgar Freixa and he is of Mexican origins, with perfect tan skin, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and a straight, but fit figure, wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers and for protection, a helmet with safety glasses. While it was no surprise that thousands of Mexicans would know to do manual labor for work, Edgar and his crew of builders took great pride. Ever since she met him, Sakura has been blushing red tints on her face, looking awkwardly astonished and her heart beating rapidly.)

Sakura Takeda: (What is going on with my heart? Why am I reacting this much when I'm around him?) (Sakura thought.)

Sakura Takeda: Ahh? Yes. This is one remarkable home and you and your crew manage to piece together, Mr. Freixa. (Sakura said.)

Edgar Freixa: Please, Miss Takeda. Mr. Freixa is my father, call me Edgar. (A calm, smiling Edgar said.)

Sakura Takeda: Well if I'm calling you Edgar then-

Edgar Freixa: Sakura it is. (Edgar intersected.)

Edgar Freixa: So, is this house everything you were hoping to have? (Edgar. Sakura evaluates the house by its exterior. This is what she did until she spoke.)

Sakura Takeda: No. (Edgar looked shocked by this. Then Sakura spoke again but with a smile.)

Sakura Takeda: It is much more than I can ever anticipated. Well done, Edgar. (Sakura said honestly. Edgar saw the current attire his client wore together, being red kimono with black outlines that simply hugged her beautiful figure, a white t-shirt underneath, wooden sandals with socks, a strange furry brown belt, and a flower ornament on her hair. Edgar gasped mildly and blushes at the sight of a rare red headed beauty.)

Edgar Freixa: So Sakura, now that you have your own house, what will you do? (Edgar asked.)

Sakura Takeda: Don't know. Still deciding Industrial revolution or engineering. I like to keep my options opened. Wanting to make a difference, exploring out places of this world and helping people in need. These are what define my very character and see everything humanity has to offer. (Sakura said truthfully. Edgar smirked proudly.)

Edgar Freixa: Yeah… wait a minute, humanity? (A confused Edgar asked. A widen eye Sakura felt the urge to kick herself for almost blowing her cover.)

Sakura Takeda: I mean, see everything the world has to offer. (Sakura said, correcting her last statement. Both Saiyan and Mexican entered the house to see hoe neat and good it looked. Thanks to her being noticed by Edgar, Sakura got into the city purchasing the furniture, curtains, clothes and other essences she needs as she will be living in this universe. A radio buzz was sounded as Edgar and Sakura turn to see a worker on his radio as there was a news brocast.)

Edgar Freixa: Ricardo, what are you doing playing with that radio of yours? (Edgar asked.)

Ricardo: Lo siento, Edgar. I was trying to get the latest news after I got back from home saying that a fight happened in Metropolis. (Ricardo answers.)

Edgar Freixa: Metropolis? There is always fighting going on in Metropolis. It's in the East Coast after all. (Edgar stated. Ricardo shook his head.)

Ricardo: Well unless this fight news, this time it's different because there was a sight of one of the extranjeros that helped the Justice League defeated the Thanagarians. (Ricardo turned his radio to the right frequency.)

Ricardo: Wait, I think I got it. (Ricardo said satisfy. Soon, Sakura, Edgar and the workers gathered to hear.)

Angela Chen [Radio]: "In the latest brawl here in Metropolis, Superman along with one of the aliens that helped him and the League take down the Thanagarians, show up again and this time using Metallo, defeated Bizarro using some kind of energy blast of fire that people overhear him calling it Hinotorika. Sources are saying that it was this alien, dubbed by Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane as Shinano, is not only called a Saiyan but is said to be the one who defeated the Thanagarian leader Hro Talak using a transformation called Super Saiyan. Though there aren't much witnesses, people are expecting great things from these new alien race that has come out of nowhere and with many more to appear." (Angela Chen said before Ricardo turns if off. The Mexican workers were astonished upon hearing this.)

Mexican Worker: Wow, one of those aliens have made a public appearance since the invasion. (A Mexican worker said in excitement, happy to have heard of the Saiyan who defeated Hro Talak.)

Mexican Worker #2: Still you can't help but wonder how many Saiyans have appeared? There was a sighting at Gotham where one gave a taste of medicine to the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime and two more fighting the Thanagarians that held the mayor hostage. There's also the sighting at Washington D.C. and the other sightings at Dakota where two women appeared out of nowhere. (Another worker said.)

Mexican Worker #3: Yeah! I heard that they called themselves based on those old province names of Japan. The black hair one calls herself as Echigo and the other…

Sakura Takeda: calls herself Kai. (The workers and Edgar turn to see it was Sakura who answered the name of her superhero persona. Seeing the surprised and suspicious look on the workers, a blankly Sakura looked normal with a calm smile.)

Sakura Takeda: What? I got it right, didn't I? While my time getting here from the East Coast, I stopped by Dakota for a rest stop and overheard people talking about these new alien superheroes. (Sakura answered. Somehow, that was enough to convince the men into believing that story of Sakura's. Still, they had a small cookout courtesy of Sakura to show her thanks and gratitude to the workers for their time and hard work into building her home. The Mexican workers were enjoying the freshly cooked burgers and pork kebabs. Later on, after their hunger were quell, the workers were driving off for home after getting paid and thanking Sakura for the cookout. Sakura with only Edgar remained as she turns to him.)

Sakura Takeda: I don't know how I can truly thank you for putting in all your effort into building my new home. (Sakura said with a smile. Edgar shrugged.)

Edgar Freixa: Nah, it was no big idea. While I admit that the conditions aren't always pleasant, it is good doing hard work not just for the pay but to see the satisfying smile of a customer knowing that they appreciate and admire the finishing touches at the end of the project. I truly wished there were more satisfying careers or job opportunities back in Mexico. (Edgar stated. While Sakura admire the words Edgar said, she got confused at the end of his sentence until she remembered.)

Sakura Takeda: Oh, that's right. You're technically an immigrant aren't you? (Sakura said softly. A calm Edgar nodded.)

Sakura Takeda: I know this isn't any of my business of how is… your family? (Sakura asked carefully. Edgar looked to the sky, watching the sun setting before he spoke.)

Edgar Freixa: My family are from a village in the Southern parts of Mexico. Acapulco de Juarez or Acapulco for short is…. Was my hometown. My family are dairy farmers, but I took more interest in carpentry. We were poor but we were happy, we laughed, celebrated and cry, but overall, we were fulfilled. Unfortunately… (Edgar paused as a short flashback came to mind. **It was showing scenes of gangsters firing bullets and swinging bladed weapons across, people screaming fearfully and bodies falling to the ground.** Each of these flashbacks were making the closed eyes Edgar grunting in pain and frustrations. Sakura noticed this and could feel his ki and emotions disturbed and filled with pain. Then, Edgar had one last flashback **showing him with the corpse of a woman around his age as he screams in despair.** Edgar shakenly gritted his teeth so hard that blood was spill, much to the gasping Sakura's dismay. Sakura went inside and back outside as she used a handkerchief to clean Edgar's glums and teeth of blood. Slowly but quick, Sakura was wiping off the blood with a serious face that looked so cute.)

Sakura Takeda: There, just a few more and the bleeding will stop. I sense that you must rough part in your childhood or something but you need to make sure that it doesn't affect your health. You can't let your future clients think that you are some street fighter that gets injured every now and then. Now can't we. (Sakura finished. Edgar looked astonished by the nice, helping gesture Sakura is displaying to him and without any second thoughts.)

Edgar Freixa: (Damn it, I almost got drown in my past and yet Miss Takeda here was able to see it clear as day. Most of the clients I have worked for didn't mind what was in my mind or care less wanting to know about the help that they hired. Yet this woman here, who I met a week ago, shown a lot of care and understanding to not just me not my workers as well.) (Edgar thought. After his train of thoughts ended, so did the bleeding. Sakura craved a happy smile.)

Sakura Takeda: There. Good as new. I'm truly satisfy that you are not bleeding anymore and that I got to know you a bit better. (Sakura said with her eyes closed. Edgar stared in awestruck and astonishment for a while until he broke the silence.)

Edgar Freixa: Okay, as far as I am grateful that you clear up my wound and believe me estoy muy agradecido. It's just… I never met an employer, especially a woman, to show me and my crew such motivation, assistance, acceptance and faith in us. (Edgar answered truthfully. It was true in the past, when Edgar and his crew of carpenters were contracted by previous employers, it was no surprise of how some were distrusted, prejudicial, fearful and ignorant of Mexican workers, some even shown disgust toward them and believed that they were secretly bandits, rapists and murderers. But working with Sakura, helped changed Edgar's view on some of the populace in this country. While both Saiyan and human Mexican were viewing the stars that were appearing in the darkening sky, Edgar turn to view more of Sakura's appearance, almost staring at Sakura's… "Assets" of her chest, but he awkwardly chose to be a gentlemen and averted away from them. However he still admires her beauty from both the outside and the inside as he felt his heart beats increasing. Later, Edgar, in his truck, was preparing to take his leave.)

Sakura Takeda: Once again, thank you for not only taking on this job but welcoming me to San Ryoko. I truly believe that I will fit in right in this city. (Sakura exclaimed. Edgar smiling, nodded.)

Edgar Freixa: De nada mi amiga. I look forward to what path you will choose. Have a good night. (Edgar said. Then Edgar drives off for home. A smiling Sakura stood there for a while until she couldn't see Edgar's truck. Sakura started to blush some red tint on her face. However that's when she sensed trouble in the city, much to her sudden shock. An explosion was made as she looked to the direction of the San Ryoko's main district. Sakura used her ki sense as her sixth sense was directing her within San Ryoko, and revealing the appearance of what seems to be a man or rather, a reptilian like man that looked like a spiked red lizard, moustache-like growths, spikes on his shoulders, wearing a biker jacket, dark black and green leotard, green scleras with black lizard pupils, black leggings and a tail with a few spikes. Currently, the creature was firing a barrage of ki mouth wave at some buildings, causing a lot of people running in fear as he grabbed and threw a car at a random position. Police cars arrived and coming out was the cops of the San Ryoko Police Department, firing bullets at the creature as he roars, feeling ineffective from the attack and annoyed as he fired earth-based spikes at the police, destroying several police cars while most of them were dodging the attacks as best as possible as the few were alive but injured. After sensing all of this, Sakura opened her eyes, gasping in surprise.)

Sakura Takeda: (First day here in my new city and already I am needed against some kind of mutated human or metahuman as the media calls them.) (Sakura quickly rushed inside all the way to her newly designed bedroom. In front of her closest, she separate hanged clothes to reveal a special case, given to her by Superman. As Sakura looked at the case before her, she knew that once she goes downtown and face the threat, there will be no stopping from fighting crime and protecting innocent people. With that obstacle over and gone, Sakura opened the case.)

[Outside, San Ryoko: Road, California]

(On the road to his apartment, Edgar was focus driving on the road while listening to the current song being placed on radio until the breaking news.)

Radio Reporter [Radio]: This just in, a mysterious, lizard-like man, calling himself the Ragespiker, has come out of nowhere and began attacking downtown, San Ryoko. Police officers are doing the best as they can but fortunately the creature's thick skin has rendered them ineffective as the new super-villain is ricking havoc in the city. Citizens are advised to stay inside of their homes, lock their doors and should any bystanders are still trapped in the scene of the battle, run to safety as fast as you can. I pray that a hero will come to our city and saved us before any lives are taken. (The reported stated. A shocked Edgar looked in disbelief and slight fear. Then he took a brief look at the sound of explosion where at scene of the city of San Ryoko had a smoke cloud recently.)

Edgar Freixa: Madre… de Dios!? I gotta warn the others! (Edgar said as he stopped his truck. He found his cell phone and almost started pressing the numbers for each of his workers of the situation until he remembered a certain redhead.)

Edgar Freixa: Wait! What about Sakura? She doesn't have a cell number yet. I need to tell her. (Edgar said. Then, Edgar turn around as he drives back to the Takeda House. During the trip, Edgar placed a call as his cell was ringing. After a few rings, Ricardo picked up the call as Edgar spoke first.)

Edgar Freixa: Ricardo! Ricardo listen! There's some kind of attack happening at downtown of the city. You need to tell the others to get away from the scene and protect their families. Some kind of monster has been spotted and attacking the city. (Edgar warned.)

Ricardo [Phone]: QUÉ! (That was the only response mustered from Ricardo on the other line. There was a period of silence during the drive until Ricardo's voice was heard.)

Ricardo [Phone]: Well, I see why there are people running away outside. What about you, Edgar? (Ricardo asked.)

Edgar Freixa: I'm currently heading to Ms. Takeda's house, to warn of her about the attack. If she hadn't installed her Wi-Fi yet to get the news, then I need to inform her of it myself. (Edgar said with worry.)

Ricardo [Phone]: Hm! It sounds to me that you have something going with Ms. Takeda? (Ricardo implied. Edgar gasped.)

Edgar Freixa: W-what!? What are you talking about? (Edgar questioned.)

Ricardo [Phone]: Nothing. I'm just saying is that you have some fuego with this woman? (Ricardo stated. Edgar sighed. Ever since he came to this country five years ago, he hadn't had a success in romance. He had a few dates every now and then, but couldn't lit a spark with any of them.)

Edgar Freixa: Look my friend, I have no time for a relationship. My work is important along with helping my family from my old hometown. I'll admit Ms. Takeda, Sakura she is… remarkable, caring, supportive, beautiful and brilliant. She isn't like the women I encountered before. She is… is a warm Corazon. (A lovely dovely looking Edgar said with a dopey smile. Then a lightly laughing were made by Ricardo, much to Edgar's awkward growling.)

Ricardo [Phone]: I'm so sorry, Edgar. Then you can't deny that you have develop some affections for this woman. However I still advise you to wait and be careful. After all, aside of the time we spend on this projecto, we don't know much about this woman. I mean other than the fact that she said she came from Kofu city of Japan, her skills in inventing, building, graphic designs and game programing and her hobbies being shogi, exercising, sports and reading. (Ricardo said. While Edgar wanted to counter this, he couldn't help but admit that he was right. Aside of those facts, there are some pieces of her past that Sakura didn't reveal to him or any of the workers. However that isn't going to stop him to ensure that no harm will come to the woman that has currently caught the attention of his heart.)

Edgar Freixa: Even so, I ain't gonna let any harm come to her. Sakura is a good person and I must tell her of the dangers happening before it is too late. (Edgar said with conviction. Ricardo sighed.)

Ricardo [Phone]: In that case… just be careful amigo. (Ricardo said. After that, he hanged up as Edgar speed it up.)

[Takeda House, San Ryoko]

(Edgar finally made it back to the Takeda House, he got out of the truck as he got to the front door, knocking on it.)

Edgar Freixa: Sakura! Sakura are you there? I need to tell you that you should not go to the city right now. It's under attack on some kind of super-villain or something. (Edgar said, hoping that Sakura heard him. Edgar stared at the door as his right hand turn and much to his surprise… the door was unlocked.)

Edgar Freixa: Huh? She isn't lock the door? (Edgar said to himself. While there was a part of him that was telling him not to enter the house without permission. However there was some kind of light and breeze inside the house as Edgar, regretfully, opened the door and quietly entered the house. While walking toward the bedroom, Edgar was in his thoughts.)

Edgar Freixa: (Why did I do it? Why am I entering here like some common criminal? Thank Dios that this area isn't populated by anymore houses.) (Edgar thought. Out of nowhere, more breezes were made as Edgar made it to the door to the bedroom of Sakura's. What got Edgar curious was that the door was partially opened. While he further opened the door, what he saw next was gonna change him and the next course of his life forever. Edgar has bulged out his eyes upon seeing Sakura, only she was wearing a different outfit. She had a pair of red sleeve pieces of clothes, white arm bands, from her bicep to shoulder was matching black armor with red and yellow outlines, black spandex such as an undershirt, red kimono shirt that revealed her e-cups as there was a red body plate on the stomach, On the black spandex that covers her torso, she had a stylized kanji 甲 in red in an outline red circle with the inside being white, long red lapels with white outlines, a blue obi around the waist, her furry belt waving up and down revealing to be a tail, dark red kimono style movable pants and shin guarded, black waraji-style boots with red outlines. Currently Sakura was holding a metallic, unbreakable, sturdy red mask in her wristband hands.)

Sakura Takeda: To be a hero one must be willing to make the certain sacrifices needed in this line of duty in order to protect the innocent. Whoever this Ragespiker is, he picked the wrong city to wreak havoc on. Soon he will learn and as will the rest of the criminals of San Ryoko… (Sakura moved a bit of her hair as she puts on the mask. After reopening her eyes, she had a serious expression.)

Kai: Crime will not have its days and that the brilliant strategies and valor of Super Saiyan Kai will thwart their plans and will come forth for whoever cries out for help. That is why the Kiblade chose me. (Kai said as she held out her hand and summon her Kiblade, much to Edgar's surprise. Her Kiblade was in the design of crimson red, the blade being mahogany but it morphed into a fan-like axe as Kai used her powerful ki to move the air to open the windows.)

Kai: It's time to light the darkness! (Kai stated just as she transforms into a Super Saiyan. Her red hair turn golden blonde, her red eyes turn teal green and she gain a bit more musuclar as she got off the floor, and instantly flies off to the San Ryoko's downtown, preparing for battle with the Ragespiker. After she left, the door completed opened to reveal a speechless Edgar standing there with what he has now learned of his friend and employer. That she is a new superhero, and that she is one of the Saiyan survivors that had arrive to their planet and universe.)

Edgar Freixa: Madre de Dios! The woman that I have fallen in love with, is one of the heroes who arrived and help fought off the Thanagarians. And… (All that Edgar could state in the room. The next thing he did from this revelation was let a big grinning smile appear as he became amazed by it all.)

Edgar Freixa: And she is remarkably fantasico! (Edgar finished. Edgar moved a closer to the opened windows as Kai flews off for downtown to do battle with the Ragespiker.)

[Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas] [April 12th 2001]

(It had been a full week since Sora had arrived at the Kent farm, training on his spare time in an isolate place away from Smallville and on the morning of the seventh day, he had a pleasant surprise. Sora had slept through the entire night. In fact, Sora overslept as was almost 10 AM! Sure, he'd still had nightmares, so Sora couldn't call his sleep restful. But heck, it sure beat waking up crying at 2 AM! After showering, Sora was cleaning his clothes with his Kiblade. Sora still didn't have any other clothes, he headed downstairs. Sora was mildly surprised to find Clark at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. He was in his civilian attire, for which Sora was grateful. Sora had gotten used to people wearing costumes, but still, he thought it looked a little silly.)

Clark Kent: Morning, Sora. How did you sleep? (Clark said to the young Saiyan. Sora shrugged.)

Sora Sanada: Better than usual, though that hasn't been saying much, lately. (Sora answered.)

Clark Kent: Still having nightmares? (Clark asked. Sora sighed as he sat at the table.)

Sora Sanada: I don't know if I'll ever get rid of them and, to be honest, a part of me doesn't want to. (Sora confessed. Clark tilted his head, confused.)

Clark Kent: Why wouldn't you want to… (Before Clark could finish his sentence, Sora interrupted.)

Sora Sanada: Because I'm in another universe. My family never existed here. The nightmares are the only time that I can see them now. I can't even visit their graves because there is no dirt that they were buried in. (Sora said. The two sat in silence for a while, until Clark slid him a piece of paper.)

Clark Kent: Batman asked me to give this to you. (Clark said as he smiled sheepishly.)

Clark Kent: I don't think I was supposed to read it, but I got curious. (Clark finished. Sora raised an eyebrow in a mischievous expression.)

Sora Sanada: And here I was, thinking you were such a boy scout. (Sora said. Clark chuckled, remembering Flash saying something similar after the Justice League had defeated their evil, parallel-dimension counterparts, the Justice Lords.)

Clark Kent: Never even got my first merit badge. (Clark admits. Sora laughed, then turned his attention to the paper. His eyes widened as he read the newspaper. It was a short summary of his life. Only, it was not _his_ life. Rather, it was the life of Sora Sanada if he had lived in this universe. The details on the paper were vague, but Sora realized why. What Sora had been given was a rough draft of a new life and a new life for his surviving Saiyans and friends alike. According to the paper, his entire family had recently died in an accident, which wasn't entirely untrue, and while he was waiting to receive property that had belonged to his family, he was staying with the Kents, who were apparently family friends. Sora blinked.)

Sora Sanada: (Property? What property?) (Sora thought. Then Sora looked over at Clark, who only shrugged.)

Clark Kent: Guess he's looking out for you. (Clark said. Sora smirked happily.)

Sora Sanada: Aww, and here I thought he didn't care. (Sora said. Clark's face grew serious.)

Clark Kent: Bruce might not act it, but he's one of the most caring people on the planet. He once changed the retirement policy throughout Wayne Industries just so one employee didn't have to retire. (Clark said. Sora was both impressed and surprised by this.)

Sora Sanada: Oh. (Sora mustered. That eloquent response was all Sora had. While he had figured that Batman wasn't all that Bruce Wayne was. Sora hadn't realized the guy could be so damn _nice_. Sora would have to find a way to return the favor one day.)

Clark Kent: So, Sora, other than when you first arrived in this universe, you haven't seen much of Metropolis, right? (Clark asked after a moment of awkward silence. Sora snorted.)

Sora Sanada: You mean Metropolis without Thanagarians invading it? No, not really. (Sora admits. Clark smiled.)

Clark Kent: Yeah, alien invaders don't really attract tourists. Anyway, I figured that you could use a change of scenery. After all, a week on a farm could get boring. (Clark said. Sora didn't necessarily agree. For the most part, Sora has been pretty happy at the Kent farm. Sora had no problem helping out since his natural strength and power made chores a breeze, and the Kents were good people. It was only yesterday that he'd found that he had nothing to do. Besides training to further control his Super Saiyan powers and to reach further new possibilities. Normally, after he was done with chores, Sora would hang out with Kara, either showing her some of his powers, sparring with her or telling her about more of his adventures. However, her school had reopened, the world starting to resume its normal schedule following the Thanagarian invasion. And that meant that Sora's newest friend had to finish her last few months of high school. Sora shrugged.)

Sora Sanada: I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what's there. After all, I'm not sure if Metropolis doesn't exist back in my universe's Earth. I swear on Zua's honor. (Sora said. Clark grinned.)

Clark Kent: Great. I can introduce you to a few friends of mine. You should probably leave a note for my folks. Tell them you'll be out for a couple of days. (Clark said. As Clark got up to change into his costume, Sora quickly ran up to his room, where he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. At first, Sora had wondered why those things were in the room, but Clark's parents had later told him that Clark was a journalist. Now it made sense to have those materials. He quickly wrote a note explaining to the elder Kents where he was going, and that he would be back in a few days. As he was walking out of the room, he paused. He went back to the desk and wrote another note, this one to Kara. It said the same thing as the first, but with one addition.

 _ **Sora Sanada (Voice-Over): P.S.**_ _ **Remind me to tell you the story of when I found a Fountain of Youth. Trust me, it was a great discovery for me.**_ _ **Thanks for being there, Sora.**_ (Before Sora went down the stairs, he slid the note to Kara under her door. By the time he came back down the stairs, Superman was waiting near the door, already in his costume and tapping his foot impatiently. Sora quickly placed the note on the kitchen table and transform into a Super Saiyan.)

Superman: Where's the rest of your stuff? (Superman asked. Sora paused, then looked down at himself.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: This is all I've got. (Sora admitted. Superman mentally kicked himself. Of course Sora wouldn't have anything other than the clothes on his back and his Saiyan armor, which he assumed he no longer had any use for it. Which reminded him of another clothing he has.)

Superman: What about your jacket? (Superman asked. Sora looked away as he thought about it.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: I'm… not sure if I'm ready to put that on again. (Sora said. Then he turned his attention back to the sky.)

[Smallville: Sky Level, Kansas]

(The two aliens flew off at a leisurely pace, not in any real hurry to get to Metropolis. Superman pointed down.)

Superman: We're passing over Kara's school. She just waved at us. (Superman said. Sora looked down, but unlike Superman, all he could see were small squares below. They were several hundred feet up, and he didn't have super vision like the Man of Steel, but was able to locate her ki signal just fine. Sora waved his arm at the ground, hoping that Kara was still there to notice. Superman looked down for a moment, then looked back at Sora.)

Superman: She saw. She waved again. (Superman stated. Sora smiled and the two resumed their course. After a moment, Sora turned his attention back to him.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: By the way, how did you know that I was having nightmares? (Sora asked. Superman looked away for a moment.)

Superman: I got home about an hour before you woke up. (Clark stated, much to Sora's confusion. Then Superman tapped his ear.)

Superman: Super hearing. By the way, you snore. (Clark added. Sora smiles embarrassed. That's when Superman remember the name of someone Sora mentioned.)

Superman: So who's Zua? (Superman asked.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Zua is the Saiyan race's mother of All Saiyans. (Sora said. Then when he saw the confused look on Superman, Sora sighed.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: In other words, she's our god. (Sora explained.)

Superman: Oh! (Superman said, realizing that his friend and the Saiyans' god is a goddess.)

Superman: You know, we Kryptonians have a god of our own too. His name is Rao, the sun god. (Superman said. Sora smiled at the conversation he and Superman were having now as they headed for Metropolis.)

[Clark's Apartment, Metropolis, Delaware]

(Superman guided Sora to his apartment, where Clark quickly changed into his civilian attire. All Sora had powered down to his base form. Sora took a look at Clark's home.)

Sora Sanada: Nice place. (Sora commented. Clark smiles at the nice comment.)

Clark Kent: Thanks. It's not bad for a reporter's home. (Clark said.)

Sora Sanada: Considering that I was still living at an island with all of the pure hearted Saiyans until a little over a week ago, this is one heck of a first apartment. (Sora commented. Clark laughed. Then he went to grab his briefcase, then both headed towards the door. As they were about to leave the apartment, Clark stopped.)

Clark Kent: Almost forgot something. Be right back. (Clark said as he went into his closet for a moment. Then Clark came out with a baseball cap. Clark tossed it to Sora, who caught it.)

Sora Sanada: What's this for? (Sora asked.)

Clark Kent: To cover your hair. (Clark said, much to the Saiyan's confusion.)

Clark Kent: I don't know if anyone saw you during the Thanagarian invasion and since you didn't bring your jacket with its hood, we need to cover your hairstyle somehow to avoid drawing in suspicion. At least until your hairstyle becomes popular among the kids. (Clark explained. Sora gave a wry smile. Sora should have known that his hairstyle and tail would draw attention. They certainly didn't look like anything ordinary. Sora wrapped his tail around his wrist acting as a furry belt, then puts on the cap backward. And his actually belt to activate his Kiblade armor was turn backward so that he can quickly push the button to activate it. Sora hoped that he wouldn't need to resort to that, but with his luck, he wouldn't be surprised.)

[Daily Planet, Metropolis, Delaware]

(When they left the apartment, Clark hailed a taxi, and the two headed to Clark's office. As they got out of the cab, Sora's jaw dropped. He'd seen this building before!)

Sora Sanada: You got to be kidding me? You work _here_? (Sora asked hysterically as he gestured to the golden planetoid that topped the Daily Planet. Clark shrugged.)

Clark Kent: Yeah. Why, do you know this place? (Clark asked. Sora lowered his voice, so that no one could overhear.)

Sora Sanada: I "arrived" not too far from here. That building was the first thing I saw. (Sora whispered. Clark grinned.)

Clark Kent: Well, now you have a landmark. (Clark said. Before Sora could respond, he saw a woman waving at them. Specifically at Clark. As she walked over to them, Sora saw Clark's eyes light up. Sora could see why as the woman was certainly attractive, with a good figure, long black hair, purple eyes and a cute face. She wore a purple dress jacket and a short, white skirt.)

Lois Lane: Hey, Smallville. (The woman greeted. Sora blinked.)

Sora Sanada: (Smallville? She had nicknamed Clark after his hometown? That was kind of weird. Or was it some sort of pet name?) (Sora thought. The woman, Lois turn to see Sora.)

Lois Lane: So, who's your new friend? (Lois asked Clark. Clark smiled. Clark then introduce Sora to Lois.)

Clark Kent: Sora Sanada, I'd like you to meet Lois Lane, head reporter for the Daily Planet. (Clark said. Sora shook Lois' hand. Both had polite smiles on their faces.)

Lois Lane: A newcomer from the Far East. (Lois asked. Sora shrugged kindly.)

Lois Lane: So, Sora, how do you know Smallville here? (Lois continued. Sora paused for a moment, remembering what Batman had written down.)

Sora Sanada: Well, his family and mine were close, so I'm staying with him until I get my place up and running. (Sora answered. Lois looked confused.)

Lois Lane: Can't your family do that? (Lois asked. Sora looked down, his good mood vanishing. It was still hard for Sora to say it out loud. There was a good chance that it always would be. Clark noticed his young friends' discomfort, so he decided to take over.)

Clark Kent: His family was recently killed in an accident, Lois. My family is all he's got. (Clark said. Lois looked surprise as she put a hand to her mouth, then put a hand on Sora's shoulder.)

Lois Lane: I'm so sorry. (Lois apologized. Sora shrugged.)

Sora Sanada: I'll be okay. (Sora stated. Lois nodded, then turned to address them both.)

Lois Lane: Come on, Smallville, we can give the kid of the East a tour of the place. (Lois said. Clark nodded, then guided Sora inside the building. Sora stared at the huge office. He had always thought that journalists worked in cramped little offices or worked out in the field. This room was bigger than the Batcave. It had high ceilings, a great view of the city, and every reporter there had an enormous desk to work from. Sora figured that this was the five-star hotel of journalism. After a while, he turned his attention to Lois and Clark. Lois was currently chewing out a redhead named Jimmy Olson, while Clark was trying to defend whatever Jimmy had done. It was actually kind of funny because it reminded Sora of when it was just him, Taomi and Daiku. Usually, it was Sora who had done something wrong, Taomi giving him grief, and Daiku giving Taomi grief over giving Sora grief. It was saddening to remember that Sora would never see his kind again, but it wasn't as soul-crushing as it had been a few days ago. Sora truly believes that he'll see Daiku and the others again. While he had been at the Kent farm, he had told Martha, Jonathan, Kara and whichever League member and of course Sakimi, Kumato, and Shayoka that was there that day stories of his adventures. It had become his own personal therapy. Each time Sora talked about it, it became easier to think about without bursting into tears. He still had a while to go, but he was getting better. While the three Daily Planet employees argued, Sora glanced at the walls. Every three feet or so was a framed copy of their newspaper, the oldest going back several years, which had the first official appearance of Superman on it. Other front-pagers had more stories on either Superman or the Justice League, and all seemed to have been written by either Lois or Clark. Sora smirked whenever he saw Clark's name under a Superman article. It seemed kind of self-aggrandizing. Further thought was interrupted as a middle-aged, balding man ran up to the journalists.)

Clark Kent: What is it, Perry? (Clark asked, seeing the concern on the man's face.)

Perry White: Bizarro was just spotted heading in this general direction. (Perry said. Judging from the way that everyone tensed up, Sora guessed that Bizarro was a super villain, and a bad one at that. The older man, Perry, continued.)

Perry White: Lois, Clark, get down there in case Superman shows up. Olsen, go with. And you, (Perry said as he directed a stern look at Sora.)

Perry White: Don't go anywhere and don't touch anything, alright Japanese. (Perry said. Sora nodded. Lois raced to her desk.)

Lois Lane: Hey Smallville, you and Jimmy go on ahead. I need to get my stuff. (Lois said. The two men nodded and ran off. While Lois was gathering her things, Sora walked up to her.)

Sora Sanada: So this Bizarro, he's pretty bad, right? (Sora asked. Lois gave him an "are you serious?" look. Thinking that he's new to the United States from Japan, Lois explains.)

Lois Lane: Think of a twisted, evil, stupid version of Superman, and you'd hit the nail on the head. (Lois finished. Sora swallowed nervously.)

Sora Sanada: (I'd seen what Superman was capable of, and now there was an evil clone? Just great.) (Sora thought. That's when a mechanical voice was heard.)

Metallo: I'm afraid Bizarro is the least of your worries, love. (A voice with a British accent spoke up. Sora and Lois spun to see a man in a trench coat behind them, his face covered in bandages. Sora blinked.)

Sora Sanada: (How the heck had anyone missed a guy like that?) (Sora thought.)

Lois Lane: That voice… (Lois began to say it, but was beaten to the punch by the stranger.)

Metallo: Oh, that's so sweet. You remember your old friend Metallo. (Metallo said mockingly. With that, Metallo ripped off the coat and bandages. Sora's eyes went wide because he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at. It looked like a human man, but most of his torso, right arm and the right half of his face were replaced by gleaming metal. The exposed half of his face looked like a metal human skull, and a sinister green light glowed from the eye socket.)

Sora Sanada: ( _Now that's just wrong_ _,_ _my friends and_ _I are the only ones who should have glowing green eyes_.) (Sora thought.)

Lois Lane: What do you want now, Metallo? (Lois asked bravely. Sora had to admire the fearlessness in Lois' voice, especially since she was only an ordinary human.)

Lois Lane: Do you have anything to do with Bizarro coming here? (Lois guessed.)

Metallo: You'd be surprised what kind of distraction Bizarro will make if you offer him a cookie and a chance to kill Superman. (The human half of Metallo's face grinned sadistically. Then he began to walk towards them.)

Metallo: But before he dies, I think I'm going to hurt him by killing you. (Metallo said. Lois turns to her new friend Sora.)

Lois Lane: Sora, run! He's after me, not you! (Lois yelled, trying to run to the stairs, but Metallo blocked her. Sora froze for a moment.)

Sora Sanada: ( _What should I do?_ ) (Sora wondered. He didn't want to turn into a Super Saiyan here, there were still people working here, and besides, did he really want to do this again? In Sora's mind, if he chose to be a hero, he'd never stop. But then he remembered all the times that he'd saved people.)

Sora Sanada: (Had I asked for anything in return? No, I only helped people because it's the right thing to do. It was what my heart wants.) (Sora thought rightfully. Since Metallo had less-than-friendly intentions towards Lois, Sora couldn't just look the other way. Still, there was no way that he was giving up his secret identity. Sora quickly bolted across the room, as were the few other people who hadn't already left. But unlike them, Sora wasn't trying to run. He slid behind a desk, and he was grateful that it had wheels. Sora began to push the table. Across the room, Lois was beginning to lose consciousness as Metallo choked her with his exposed hand.)

Metallo: You have no idea how long I've waited to do this. (Metallo exclaimed.)

Sora Sanada: Hey! Tin Man! (Metallo turned his head to see a very large desk headed towards him, being pushed by what looked like a kid. Honestly, he hadn't seen that one coming. His grip loosened in surprise, allowing Lois to fall to the floor and crawl away. The desk slammed into Metallo's legs, causing him to fall on top of it. The combined momentum carried both the desk and Metallo towards the window. It shattered, sending both desk and super villain plummeting twelve stories down. As Lois was working on getting air back into her lungs, she noticed Sora trying to do the same. She was more than a little shocked because Sora had attacked a super villain. Not only that, he had knocked him out of a window? She wasn't sure if that was brave or very, very stupid. Sora stretched his arms and grinned at Lois.)

Sora Sanada: Well, that takes care of him, huh? (Sora concluded. Lois shook her head.)

Lois Lane: He's gone toe-to-toe with Superman. A fall like that's only gonna make him mad. (Lois explained. Sora leaned his head out of the shattered window. There was no one else on the street. People had learned years ago to evacuate and seek shelter whenever a superhero brawl was about to commence. Sora could see the broken remains of the desk, and a figure getting up. A gleaming, metal figure.)

Sora Sanada: Aw, come on. (Sora complained awkwardly. Sora looked at Lois.)

Sora Sanada: How mad do you think he's gonna be? (Sora asked. Lois gave a small, sympathetic smile.)

Lois Lane: He's going to want to kill you. (Lois said from experience. Sora was shocked, at least pretended to be.)

Sora Sanada: Uh, I'm gonna go now. (Sora tried to act as nervous as possible, while backing towards the stairs. Lois nodded.)

Lois Lane: Yeah, I'm going to see if I can get to Superman. He should be able to stop Metallo. (Lois said. Sora raised an eyebrow.)

Sora Sanada: But Metallo is right outside. (Sora stated. Lois raised a notepad and gave a cocky grin.)

Lois Lane: I never miss a story on Superman in Metropolis. (Lois admitted. Now it was Sora's turn to wonder if Lois was brave or very, very stupid. The two parted ways, with Sora heading out the back door. Sora cut around the side of the Daily Planet building, where he could see Lois trying to get past Metallo again, with the same lack of success as before, receiving a backhanded strike across the face. Sora scowled, but took a few steps back. He summon forth his Kiblade and activated the armor. He thought of a technique; one that would work perfectly against a machine, and might even be able to help Superman in his own fight.)

Shinano: It's time! To light the darkness! (Shinano declared. Then he taps the button as light shins around him.)

[Metropolis: Street Level, Delaware]

(Metallo was about to crush Lois Lane. In fact, he was so sure that he would succeed that he was already planning the murder of that kid that had knocked him out of the window. However, he was distracted by a flash of light, and the shout of a mechanical voice.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: HEY! METAL DOUCHEBAG! (A voice shouted. A figure strode out of the alley. It was none other than Shinano in his Kiblade armor with his hand wielding his Kiblade. His eyes narrowed behind his visor. He aimed his Kiblade at the metal super villain. Kai starts to power up to utilize his technique.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Okay, ugly. Let's go! (Shinano stated. Metallo snarled, dropped Lois and then charged at the Saiyan.)

Metallo: (This was getting out of hand. First that kid, now this… another alien. Was there to be no end to this interference?) (Shinano leapt at Metallo, but didn't exactly strike him. Instead, his unleashed a beam of light from his Kiblade, and then wrapped it around Metallo's body! Lois' jaw dropped.)

Lois Lane: (Well, that was new!) (Lois thought. Once the light died out, Shinano was nowhere to be seen. Metallo struggled as the alien's light beam somehow seeped into every part of his mechanical body as Shinano entered into Metallo's body. To the outside observer, Metallo appeared to be completely covered in white and gold circuitry. After a moment, Metallo froze, then walked over to Lois, who backed off warily while Metallo held his hand to his forehead.)

Metallo [Shinano]: Relax, Miss Lane, I'm not going to hurt you. (Shinano-Metallo said with both his and Kai's voice at the same time. Lois wasn't convinced.)

Lois Lane: Well, considering that you were trying to kill me a minute ago… (Before Lois could finish her sentence, Shinano-Metallo interrupted. Kai-Metallo shook his head.)

Metallo [Shinano]: That was Metallo, not me. I have control over him now. He can't do anything to you anymore. Thanks to my Body Possessing Beam technique. It allowed me to enter into his body even though he is fully mechanical. (Kai-Metallo finished explaining. Lois was surprised as she saw that Metallo's mechanical color was red and that his human-like eye was blue.)

Lois Lane: Who are you? What are you doing here? (Lois asked. Lois might have been afraid, but she was an investigative reporter. It was in her nature to seek answers. Shinano-Metallo smiled.)

Metallo [Shinano]: First off, you can call me Shinano, the courageous warrior of the Saiyan Race. Second, I'm just here to help. To defend the innocent and those who can't defend themselves. Don't worry, I know where Superman is. (Shinano-Metallo said. Just like the answer to his question, a smoking figure hurtled through the air, crashing through a building behind them; he was quickly followed by a familiar red-and-blue figure. Shinano-Metallo looked back at Lois.)

Metallo [Shinano]: And I can tell you that this battle will be over. Cause I am a SUPER SAIYAN! (Shinano-Metallo said. Then he powered up as he felt it. Turning away, two rockets somehow grew from Metallo's back, which in turn sprouted stabilizer fins. Lois blinked. While she felt that she has seen this golden glow of energy before, Metallo had never been able to do that before. Shinano-Metallo gave her a two-fingered salute before rocketing away alongside his true body. Lois smiled. She had what all journalists live for: a new story.)

[Power Plant, Metropolis, Delaware]

(Superman was getting annoyed. Bizarro was difficult to deal with at the best of times, but this was the fifth time he'd had to smash the twisted clone through something.)

Superman: (Why couldn't he just give up?) (Superman's musings were interrupted by the sight of Bizarro struggling to his feet. Superman sighed. Maybe the sixth time would be the charm. Before he could move, a bright green beam of energy and a familiar energy wave of flames struck Bizarro in the chest, driving him to the ground again. Superman turned in midair to see what looked like a man made out of white paint and gold circuitry rocketing towards him. The only thing that gave away his identity was a familiar sword and the golden aura from the Thanagarian invasion and this morning. Before he could say anything, the controlled figure held up a hand.)

[Super Saiyan] Metallo [Shinano]: Call me Shinano. (Shinano-Metallo said. Superman nodded. Remembering what his young new friend told him about using ki with techniques before.)

Superman: So, what's does this technique do? (Superman asked. Shinano-Metallo spread his arms wide.)

[Super Saiyan] Metallo [Shinano]: With the Metal Body Possessing Beam technique I learned from Daiku, I can take control of machines, enter their system and then make them better. This is what happened when I grabbed Metallo. (Shinano-Metallo answered. Superman's eyes went wide.)

Superman: Metallo!? What was he doing here? (Superman asked.)

[Super Saiyan] Metallo [Shinano]: He was trying to kill Lois. Don't worry. I stopped him, and Lois is fine. (Shinano added, after seeing the panic in Superman's eyes. Superman sighed in relief.)

Superman: Thank you. (Superman exclaimed. Kai-Metallo shrugged.)

[Super Saiyan] Metallo [Shinano]: No problem. I'm just doing the right thing here. (Shinano-Metallo said. Both heroes noticed Bizarro getting back to his feet.)

Superman: What do you say we end this? (Superman suggested. Superman began charging his heat vision for emphasis. Then Shinano-Metallo charges up his energy as flames were being curl up into a sphere.)

[Super Saiyan] Metallo [Shinano]: Sure, let's see just how powerful I can make this guy. (Shinano-Metallo said. Both of Shinano-Metallo's arms became cannons. A third, larger cannon grew from his chest, and a small rack of missiles morphed from each shoulder.)

[Super Saiyan] Metallo [Shinano]: Along with these cannons. Take this, my signature move: HI… NO… TO…. RI… KA! (Shinano-Metallo yelled. All of these weapons fired at once, joined by a green beam of energy from Metallo's eye, as well as Superman's own heat vision and the powerful energy wave of Shinano's Hinotorika. The combined blast made a considerable crater in the ground, and left a smoking and thoroughly smacked-down Bizarro. The two floated down to street-level. Shinano-Metallo froze for a moment, until the form of Shinano separated himself from Metallo. Metallo fell to the ground, but instead of collapsing, he remained frozen in the same position.)

Metallo: What… what did you do to me!? (Metallo could barely get the words out, as his jaw was clenched shut, just as Lois Lane and several other reporters arrived.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Before I left your body, I shut down every one of your systems except for your mind, your eyes, and your voice box. (Shinano explained. Then Shinano placed his hand on his chin, thinking.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Of course, now I wish that I'd shut that last one off too. (The smirking Shinano added. The reporters all laughed, while Superman gave a grin. Shinano turned to Superman.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Think we could talk somewhere? I need to tell you something. (Superman looked confused for a moment, but nodded and both aliens took off before the reporters could ask any questions.)

[Metropolis: Rooftop Level, Delaware]

(Superman landed on a rooftop several miles away, where Kai looked around for a moment to make sure that no-one could see them. When Sora was satisfied that they were alone, he turned back to normal.)

Superman: I thought you said that you didn't want to be a hero? (Superman asked. Sora looked down at the streets below with his armor still there and with retrieving his helmet.)

Sora Sanada: I was always taught by my mother and Kiblade Masters to do the right thing. To help other people to the best of my abilities. And thanks to my Super Saiyan form, I've got a whole lot of abilities to unlock. (Sora answered. Superman smiled back, but then looked away.)

Superman: I thought you blamed yourself for what happened to them. (Sora's smile didn't faded, but was turn into a small one.)

Sora Sanada: Not really. Don't get me wrong. I might never see them again, but I still have my old friends and with new friends coming along. I believe they wouldn't want me to mourn for the rest of my life but to cherish it with the people I care about and honor them by living up to what they taught me. (Sora finished saying his new resolve. Superman nodded, then put a hand on Sora's shoulder. He truly believe that what he said was true.)

Superman: I do the same thing; I try to live up to what both my Earth parents and my Kryptonian parents taught me. (Superman said. Sora smiled.)

Sora Sanada: Thanks, Clark. (Sora said.)

Superman: No problem, Sora. (Superman exclaimed. Superman frowned.)

Superman: So, what was it that you needed to talk about? (Superman asked.)

Sora Sanada: If I'm going to do this superhero work then I need something more than what I left at your parents' house. (Sora said. Superman tilted his head, but then remember something. Superman slap his forehead.)

Superman: That's right! How could I forget? (Superman said. Sora looked at him, confused.)

Superman: After I let you adjust at my parents' house. I left to meet up with an old friend of mine since high school and during our talk, I managed to convince her to make an outfit for you that included your hood jacket. I left it in my old room in a package. (Superman finished explaining. Sora stared at Superman for a moment of being grateful, then slapped his forehead.)

Sora Sanada: I am such an idiot. How could I miss that? (Sora mumbled. Superman was still laughing minutes later when Sora took off towards Smallville.)

[Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas]

(Sora arrived at the Kent farm, still kicking himself over completely forgetting that he could have sense Clark's energy too. He had flown through an open window in the farmhouse, then deactivated his armor and back to his regular attire. He walked over to the house and opened the door to the sound of cheering. Confused, Sora followed the sound to the living room, where he spotted Martha, Jonathan and Kara clapping and celebrating whatever was on television. Sora was embarrassed when he realized what they were cheering about. They were watching him help Superman beat Bizarro on a news report! Apparently there had been a news crew recording the entire fight.)

Sora Sanada: ( _Oh well_ _,_ _at least here I'm getting_ good _press.) (Sora thought._ Kara, courtesy of her super hearing, heard someone come in, even over the volume of the television and the cheers. She turned to see…)

Kara Kent: Sora! (Kara exclaimed. The elder Kents turned to see Kara tackle Sora with a rib-cracking hug.)

Kara Kent: That was so cool! (Kara said. While he can control his unlimited strength, Sora was concealing it, but was feeling crash by Kara's uncontrolled colossal strength.)

Sora Sanada: Kara! (Sora gasped.)

Sora Sanada: Air! (Sora squealed. Kara quickly let go.)

Kara Kent: Sorry! (Kara apologized.)

Sora Sanada: It's okay. (Sora replied as he rubbed his sore side.)

Sora Sanada: Just remember that I break easy when I'm suppressing my energy. (Sora said.)

Martha Kent: We just saw what you did. (Martha said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.)

Martha Kent: I'm sure that your family would be proud of you. (Martha said. Sora felt so much pride when he heard that.)

Kara Kent: Plus, the way you used Metallo to beat down Bizarro? That was awesome! Especially you shot out your energy blast. What's it called? Oh, right. It was Hinotorika. (Kara said while she did a pose of firing a mock Hinotorika, much to Sora and the elder Kents' amusement.)

Sora Sanada: Thanks, but I think that Clark did most of the work, I just finished him off. (Sora commented. Earlier before his superhero career, Sora had often bragged of his accomplishments, now he was more mature, and knew how to be modest.)

Kara Kent: Wait, why are you back here? I thought you'd still be in Metropolis. (Kara said as she tilted her head in confusion.)

Sora Sanada: I forgot something here and apparently Clark accidentally forgot to show it to me before we left. If I'm gonna be doing the hero work again, I'm going to need it. (Sora said. He quickly went upstairs, and in Clark's old room was the package box he mentioned. Opening it was a big surprise that made Sora smile brightly. A moment later, he came downstairs with Kara smiling at his new outfit. He was wearing his hoodie jacket. It was anything but a simple change, because his new superhero outfit was consisted of a black V-shirt and a pair of red baggy sleeves underneath the red kimono shirt with short sleeves and a kanji, 信 in dark red inside a light red circle with a blue outline at the chest, long gloves that reach the wrists, gold and red armor and guards around his waist being held by his armor belt, red pants, mahogany boots with the bottom being more metallic and a red headband-like mask to protect his secret identity. His eyes seemed to shine, and there was an almost cocky grin on his face. Kara and the elder Kents smiles at how his outfit fits him right.)

Kara Kent: Nice! (Kara responded.)

Martha Kent: I believe it might be Lana's finest work ever. (Martha said. Jonathan nodded.)

Shinano: Hello, world. Super Saiyan Shinano is ready to take on any surprises you have in store for me. (Shinano said, ready to take on his new dual lives as Sora Sanada and Shinano, the Saiyan of Courage.)

[Ending 1 - Road to Hero]

 **That is the end of episode 4 of Justice League XYZ, with the official public appearance of Kai and Shinano. Granted I did not show the fighting on Kai's part of the story but will leave it like this until the next episode to reveal the outcome of that battle. Also, Edgar Freixa is currently the only one, outside of the League and Sengoku Guardians, to discover Kai's secret identity but rest assure that he will not reveal this information to anyone, not even to his workers because that is just the kind of man he is and the fact that he has fallen in love with an alien from outer space and another universe does seem like an added bonus. Ha, ha, ha, I guess you could say that Kai is the first female Saiyan to make a public appearance while Shinano is the first male Saiyan to make a public appearance and on Superman's turf. The news on Gotham hasn't gotten a shot of Owari due to him vanishing before they could take a picture with their cameras. So yeah, Shinano I now in the hero game and will receive the moniker of the Man of Courage due to his fire element and personality.**

 **Well everyone, see you next time on Episode 005: Heroes of Dakota City. It's time to put a shock in your system.**


	5. Heroes of Dakota City

Justice League XYZ Episode 005 – Heroes of Dakota City

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Date Manor, San Diego, California] [April 12th 2001]

(At a mansion at the outskirts of San Diego is home to one of the Earth's newest, metal, samurai-theme superhero of the Saiyan race was watching channels on the TV in his living room. Kuzuo, now calling himself Konomune Date or Metaru for a stage name, managed to construct his home thanks to the money provided to him by Kumato and the documents made by Batman. It was thanks to these essential things, Metaru was able to finally began his long await dream of starting a death metal band and sing to the fullest of his heart's contents. After settling in San Diego, Mutsu was given a superhero suit consisted of a black and gold armor with the chest having an "陸" symbol in a black background and green outline circle, a black bodysuit, side waist guards, a green coat, long sleeve fingerless gloves, shoulder pads, arm guards, a green cape, a mask to protect his identity and dark green boots. Upon changing channels, Metaru stopped at one, watching the current news being brocasting from Metropolis.)

Angela Chen (TV): "During another brawl between Superman and Bizarro, the Daily Planet's own Lois Lane was targeted by John Corben AKA Metallo, in an attempted murder on Lois Lane's life until a new alien superhero came to her rescue just in time. The new hero goes by the name of Shinano, a name of an old province of Japan and that the name of his race is Saiyans formerly of the Planet Sadal. Superman said that Shinano used a technique, fueled by ki, a Japanese term for life force, called the Metal Body Possessing Beam to enter the body of Metallo and taking control of the cyborg. Thanks to that successful hit, once he got inside Metallo and not only made him better but used him to help Superman take Bizarro down. Here is a recorded footage of how the battle went down." (Angela said. Next showing a footage of Shinano-Metallo charging up a Hinotorika, metal eye beam and Superman charging up his heat vision as they both fired their energy waves and beams at Bizarro until the twisted clone was finally knocked out. Angela was switched back to the screens and next to her were interviewees.)

Angela Chen (TV): "Here with me are witnesses of that fight such as young Thomas here. Tell me, Thomas what did you think about that Saiyan Shinano during the battle?" (Angela asked. As she moved her mic to the boy.)

Thomas (TV): "I saw Metallo helping Superman fight Bizarro. At first I thought it was crazy since my mommy and daddy told me that Metallo is bad but after it was over, I saw this tall, man with a monkey tail in a suit of armor coming and that's when I found out that it was him that helped Superman beat that Bizarro and took down Metallo from the inside. He is awesome!" (Thomas exclaimed. Another boy is shown as he spoke to the mic.)

Boy #1 (TV): "He was kinda scary looking but fun too!" (Boy said.)

Girl #1 (TV): "I think it was sweet that he saved Miss Lois Lane and how he help Superman saved the day." (A girl said.)

Boy #2 (TV): "That Shinano is definitely a superhero. I wonder what part of his face looks like since the next time he'll show up he'll be wearing a mask."

Teenage Boy #1 (TV): "I already am starting to respect and admire that new alien. He's got style, And the way he glows is awe-some! (The teenager exclaimed.)

Teenage Boy #2 (TV): "Yeah, he sure took down those jokes, Bizarro and Metallo with a bright mind and great strength. Hell if Lex Luthor even starts to go bad again, I have no doubt Shinano can kick his arrogant, crazy, alien hating ass! (Another teenager said. Luthor narrowed his eyes at the comment the boy said about him losing to yet another alien. The scenes goes back to Angela.)

Angela Chen (TV): "There you have it. That was a couple of opinions and supports from several youths that are looking up on the new aspiring superhero, Shinano, who in a short amount of time has now being dubbed as the Man of Courage due to his fearlessness against both the Thanagarians and the villains of this planet." (Angela said all of that. Then another mini screen shows the fight that happened on San Ryoko with Super Saiyan Kai and Ragespiker fighting off with each other.)

Angela Chen (TV) : "In other news, late last night at the city of San Ryoko, a new villain and would be attempted murderer named Ragespiker that had caused havoc and destruction on the streets. He would've drawn blood had not another superhero, a female Saiyan called Kai, not shown up and defeated him in battle." (Angela stated. The video shows that while Ragespiker threw in a few hits at Kai, the Super Saiyan recovered and started to fight back, with every punch she sends out and following a powerful full power lave-elemental ki wave that engulfed the screaming Ragespiker. After he came falling down, Kai positioned a fist upwards as not only did she caught him but knocks him off, rendering him unconscious. Police officers walks toward the unconscious super-villain, while giving thanks to Kai, as he put an inhibitor collar on the metahuman's neck as they apprehended him just as the video paused. While another shows an image of Echigo, wearing a black mask, a white mouth mask that is attach to a collar sleeve, a white coat, black baggy pants, long sleeve black spandex shirt, waist guards, a purple obi, a purple and gold boots with shin guards, black gloves with arm guards and a purple "越" kanji, inside the cubic white shape with purple outlines, watching a couple of cops restraining a German woman with black hair and blue eyes being escorted to a police van for attacking innocent people as she wore an opened German soldier jacket, green shirt, cargo pants, military boots and carrying a sash of bullets as she muses high assault rifles. And another shows Metaru as Mutsu carrying a battered super villain in a pink and purple costume, approaching the temporary brainwashed cops that were released from the villain's mind control.)

Angela Chen (TV): Now that is one fiery display of girl power from the Saiyan race. Reports are coming in that Saiyans such as Kai, Mutsu of San Diego and even the newly dubbed Goddess of War, Echigo from San Ikusa, are settling in cities in the state of California, protecting the citizens of their new homes and battling sudden rise of super villains such as the Fuhrer Bullette, Brainwasher, Wrathful Knight, and many common criminals and lowlifes of the West Coast. Imagine if Luthor ever thinks of taking on these powerful Saiyans, he'd be beaten to a- (The TV was shut off by Metaru who got up from his position while a bit irritated at Angela Chen's arrogant announcement and enabling call of challenges to experienced villains.)

Metaru Date: Arrogant bitch! Like I wanna get a massive headache with you calling out on more super villains to challenge me. (Metaru exclaimed. Then a new voice was heard.)

Tobias Benza: Don't forget, Metaru. Once we commerce with Huey's training, we too are gonna be out there and help you down out those punks and psychos with ya. After all, we're in this just as we are in forming the band. (Metaru turns to see a red hair, yellow eyes light skin man of Italian heritage. He wore a sleeveless dark green shirt, black jeans, a pair of brown wristbands, earrings and black with blue highlight shoes. His name is Tobias Benza, originally a skilled drummer from the state of Michigan, but moved to San Diego and played with a band of rock n roll but found no satisfaction in it, while in secret he was a human who was born with superpowers, the powers of manipulation and creating fire and manipulation of forests, creating trees and even setting them on fire at his command, but managed to keep his other life a secret as he had no interest in working for the government. After the Thanagarian invasion ended, Tobias and Metaru met as themselves while Metaru was looking for bandmates, and during a short lived turf war on the city. By a surprising twist, not only did the three heroes and one gifted metahuman agreed with this plan, but shared with him their secret identities and origins.)

Metaru Date: Come on, Tobias. Even you would agree that that Angela chick is overconfident and arrogant. Believing that Saiyans such as myself are indestructible but it's obvious that even Saiyans can die. However I ain't looking for new fights all the times. I wanna focus on starting our careers in this band. (Metaru exclaimed. Tobias shrugged it off.)

Tobias Benza: Like it or not, Metaru. It is our job to stop crime just as much as it is to make and play dark metal. Now come on. Everyone is waiting for us in the mountain garden for us. Getting everything ready for our oath. (Tobias said. Metaru nodded with a casual smile.)

[Mountain Garden, San Diego, California]

(At a few distance away from Date Manor, there lay a garden with cherry blossom and peach trees organized by Metaru Date. After they formed their band and Metaru inviting his new bandmates into his home, they made a plan to swear an oath of brotherhood. Despite having recently met each other and learning that Metaru is an alien from another universe, the bandmates were more than happy to have this oath as they felt that each other have the love of metal and brutality in music and crime fighting. The band members that were already there is Jack Cao, with fair skin, black hair typed in a pony tail and grey eyes, is a Chinese American guitarist and the superhero named Fenghuang, in his attire of a dark blue t-shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and boots. Vincent Phillips, or commonly Phillips is an African American base player and the vigilante known as Black Hood with dark skin, black hair, green eyes and a moustache wearing a vest, green shirt, black wristbands, jeans and boots. And the fifth, but youngest member, Hubert "Huey" Kaiser, who no longer worn his homeless attire is now wearing a grey short sleeve shirt, a black vest, long slacks and sneakers, has gotten the superhero name of Angel Knight and reveal to be a great rhyme guitarist. Tobias and Metaru arrived to the garden as Metaru lit two candles on the shrine with food offerings.)

Metaru Date: Man, it's hard to believe it. We met two weeks ago and now… now we are gonna become sworn brothers. All five of us. (Metaru said in disbelief. The rest of the band chuckled in excitement.)

Jack Cao: Call it what you want, fate, coincidence or whatever. We knew that we would get along and that together we can accomplish a lot. You, Tobias, and even Huey here have to agree with me. (Jack said calmly. Then he turns to Phillips.)

Jack Cao: Would you agree too, Vincent Phillips of Detroit? (Jack asked. Phillips chuckled.)

Vincent Phillips: Hey, remember. Call me Phillips. We're gonna be brothers and rock stars after all. We gotta show them all how brutal we are on stage and on the street for those punks to fear. (Phillips said as he starts pouring in wine into five glasses, passing on three glasses to Metaru, Tobias and Jack and gave the last one to Huey. As they gathered into a circle. The four turn toward Huey who commerce with the oath.)

Huey Kaiser: Although we aren't from the same date, homeland or race. We five have gathered here in the pursuit of death metal, purpose and justice. We will do everything in our powers, skills and convictions to protect the people, entertain the people and watch over the people from crime, corruption, war and evil. All we asked is that we fight, live and die as one on the same day, of the same month of the same year. (Huey finished. Wind blows with some leaves flowing through the air.)

All (Kuraizan): ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL! (They all said in unison. Then all five band member rose their glasses in arm warping gesture. The band now called Kuraizan laughed happily as they are now officially sworn brothers, a crime fighting team and most of all… have become a family.)

[Opening 1 – Journey to the West]

[Daily Planet, Metropolis, Delaware]

(After putting on his outfit underneath his regular clothes, Sora made it back to Clark's apartment several hours after leaving the Kent farm. From there, he easily made his way to the Daily Planet building, where he found Clark and, to his surprise, Lois. Clark gave a small smile when he noticed Sora's hoodie jacket. Lois, on the other hand, was considerably less happy.)

Lois Lane: Where were you!? (Lois shouted. Sora could tell that she was more than a little annoyed with him; probably because he'd disappeared near the presence of a psychotic super villain.)

Lois Lane: After Metallo attacked, I couldn't find you anywhere! What happened? (Lois said. Sora put up his hands in a placating gesture.)

Sora Sanada: Sorry. After Metallo got up, and you said that he would probably try to kill me, I freaked out. (Sora said with fake fear.)

Sora Sanada: I got lost for a while, then I wound up at Clark's apartment. I got my jacket, then got directions back here. (Sora finished. Lois' expression changed from worry to skepticism.)

Lois Lane: How did you get into Kent's place? (Lois asked. Sora's smile turned slightly condescending as he turned to Clark.)

Sora Sanada: You might want to consider locking up when you leave home, Clark. (It was a lie, of course, but hey, Sora figured that it would make a convincing cover. Lois turned a glare towards her colleague.)

Lois Lane: Really, Smallville? I swear, if you were living in Gotham, you'd have been robbed a dozen times over by now. (Clark shrugged.)

Clark Kent: Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I _don't_ live in Gotham. (Clark exclaimed. Lois rolled her eyes.)

Lois Lane: Whatever, I need to head home and finish my story on this new guy, Shinano. After the Thanagarian invasion, the world could use some more heroes. (Lois said truthfully. Then she gave Sora a small smile.)

Lois Lane: See you around, Sora, and while I'm glad you're safe, try not to do anything stupid anymore, okay? (Sora gave a grin.)

Sora Sanada: No promises. (Sora said. After rolling her eyes again, Lois left. Clark began walking back to his apartment with Sora in tow. Along the way, Sora had to ask.)

Sora Sanada: Does she know about, uh…? (Sora quickly placed his fists on his hips, mimicking a pose that he'd seen Superman make in several photos. Clark shook his head.)

Clark Kent: No, she doesn't know who I am, and I hope that she never finds out, for her sake. I don't want her placed in any more danger than she already is. (Sora thought about this for a moment; it made sense, save for one thing: it seemed that Lois Lane was already in as much danger as possible. From the stories he'd heard from the Kent family during his stay, Lois was always getting kidnapped, falling off of buildings or getting attacked by super villains. Knowing who Superman was wasn't going to make her life much more dangerous.)

Sora Sanada: But… you're in love with her, right? (Sora guessed. Clark's head snapped around so fast that Sora could actually hear the tendons crack.)

Clark Kent: How could you tell? (Clark asked. Sora smirked.)

Sora Sanada: I could see you giving her goo-goo eyes the second she showed up. (Sora answered. Clark scratched his head.)

Clark Kent: That obvious, huh? (Clark said while Sora nodded.)

Sora Sanada: Yeah. So, what's the problem? Why not just ask her out? You don't have to tell her your big secret. (Sora replied. Clark looked down at his feet.)

Clark Kent: She has a thing for Superman. (Clark confessed. Sora stopped walking. He blinked several times.)

Sora Sanada: Okay, let me see if I've got this right. You like her, she likes Superman. You are Superman, and therefore Superman must like her too. (Sora said. Not completely sure where Sora was going with this, Clark only nodded. Sora took a deep breath.)

Sora Sanada: So why don't you make this easy and _just_ _freaking_ _tell_ _her_ _who_ _you_ _are_! (Sora said hysterically. Clark opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out; he had nothing to counter Sora's suggestion. Sora pinched the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowed in exasperation.)

Sora Sanada: Geez, I knew you were invulnerable. I didn't know you were dense! (Sora commented. Then he started walking again.)

Sora Sanada: (Were all the superheroes in this universe like this, or was it just Superman?) (Sora thought.)

Clark Kent: Wait! How do you know about relationship? You don't seem like the type of guy whose been dating that long? (Sora sighed.)

Sora Sanada: Fair point. I have no dating experience, but I learned from my sister, Taomi's. She liked this Saiyan of Vegeta, Churi. He wasn't like the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta. He was kind, generous and above all, understanding. (Sora said. Clark was surprised that he had an older sister as he continues to listen. Though it was painful to be thinking about a loved one that had fallen right now, it was barely hurting Sora due to his annoyance at Clark's illogical course of action with proclaiming his love to Lois.)

Sora Sanada: When Churi found out that I and Taomi weren't originally from Planet Vegeta, that didn't bothered him but felt amazed that there were other Saiyans besides the ones on Vegeta. He even said that someday, should my original homeworld return, then he would be honored to be fighting alongside other Saiyans like us. It was probably one of the most relieve and touching for my sister since it saved her from having guilt for not telling him of her true origins. Clark, if you really love Lois, then don't back away or let fear hold you back. Go for it! You need to be truthful and honest to her before a relationship is formed. (Sora finished with such wisdom. Clark was awestruck by Sora's words of inspiration. They continued to Clark's apartment in silence, both lost in thought. Sora, who was questioning the intelligence of the people in this universe, and Clark, who had to think on what now seemed like a very obvious hole in his logic.)

[Clark's Apartment, Metropolis]

(By the time they arrived at the apartment, Sora had finished fuming and Clark had finished kicking himself over being an idiot. They were, however, very surprised to find someone sitting at Clark's table, sipping a cup of coffee.)

Kara Kent: Hey Clark, hey Sora. (Kara said casually. A very cheerful Kara Kent waved at them. Clark frowned.)

Clark Kent: Kara? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school? (Clark said. Kara smirked.)

Kara Kent: Check your watch, cousin, it's Friday and school ended hours ago. (Kara replied. Clark groaned, while Sora grinned. Apparently, Clark had been so lost in thought that he'd barely been able to get home, much less know the time. When Kara got up to put away her coffee cup, Sora noticed something: she was in her costume. Sora had never seen her wear it before. Sure, she was a superhero and apparently all superheroes wore costumes just as he has donned one himself, but he'd never seen Kara in hers. She wore a white t-shirt with the "Super-logo" on it, as well as a short, blue skirt, red boots, white gloves and a short red cape that hung from the shoulders of her shirt. Sanada was blushing mad at how beautiful she is.)

Sora Sanada: Not that I mind your company or anything, but why are you here, Kara? (Sora asked.)

Supergirl: I help out Superman whenever I'm in Metropolis. (Kara explained. Then her smile grew impish.)

Supergirl: And since you're officially in the hero game, I figure I should see what you can do besides lift hay bales. (Supergirl said. Sora grinned right back at her as he brought forth his Kiblade and reel it back.)

Sora Sanada: Oh, bring it! (Sora declared. Clark smiled. This was certainly an improvement from the Sora he'd seen a week ago. Clark could tell that he was still upset about the loss of his family on the inside, but at least now he had some fire in him again. Hence his namesake the Saiyan of Fire.)

Clark Kent: Why don't you two patrol Metropolis for the day. If you need me for anything, just call me. (Clark said. Sora titled his head in confusion, not really understanding until Clark tapped on his ear to indicate his super hearing. Supergirl smiled, then went to the window.)

Supergirl: You coming? (Supergirl replied. In answer, Sora instantly took off his clothes to reveal his new outfit and puts his mask on.)

Shinano: Ready when you are! (Shinano said. The two aliens flew out the window a moment later. Clark stared after them for a minute, then sat down at the table, his mind drifting back to Lois, and Sora's words regarding her.)

[Metropolis: Skyscraper Level, Delaware]

Supergirl: This is so boring! (Supergirl complained. Shinano looked at Supergirl in confusion. They'd only been patrolling for fifteen minutes, and she was already bored?)

Shinano: (Maybe it was because she was still a little new to the whole hero business.) (Shinano thought.)

Shinano: Hey, don't worry about it. In my universe, I'd usually have a couple of weeks' worth of patrols behind me before anything happened. (Shinano answered. Supergirl looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.)

Supergirl: How did you not go insane? (Supergirl asked hysterically. Shinano shrugged.)

Shinano: Usually because I spent that time focus on my image training. (Shinano said truthfully. Supergirl groaned.)

Supergirl: But I just want something to happen. (Supergirl complained. It was at that moment that a large explosion rocked the street, and several armed men ran out of what used to be the front of a bank towards an armored car.)

Shinano: You were saying? (Shinano retorted. Then he turned to Supergirl, but she was already rocketing towards the criminals. Shinano sighed. The way she'd rushed into the situation reminded him of himself when he'd first unlock the Kiblade. Sora had always acted like he was invincible. Still, he supposed that Supergirl had a right to be a little cocky. As far as he'd seen, Kryptonians were nearly invincible besides to maybe Saiyans. Still, he decided to keep an eye out, just to be on the safe side.)

[Metropolis: Street Level, Delaware]

(Supergirl wasn't worried. These were just common thieves, and she was bulletproof. This was an easy chance to show a veteran like Sora her stuff. She landed in front of the armored getaway car.)

Supergirl: Alright boys, fun's over. Drop the money and the guns and I won't have to send any of you to the hospital. (Supergirl said. All but one of the thieves looked at each other nervously. The last one, the leader, smiled, much to Supergirl's surprise. Sure, she hadn't been doing this for as long as other heroes, but normally thieves either surrendered or shot ineffectually at her. The only ones who smiled were super villains, or had…)

Thief Leader: I knew this would come in handy today. (The leader exclaimed. The man's grin grew wider as he pulled out a piece of glowing green rock. Supergirl's eyes widened as she felt the effects of the Kryptonite. She felt sick and weak. As she collapsed to the ground, she berated herself. She should have known something was up the minute she saw the smile. She should have put some distance between her and them. She should have… She never finished her thoughts on what she should have done, as a volley of fire energy blasts drove a furrow in the street between her and the thieves. Kai swooped in to hover over the small trench.)

Shinano: Back off, boys. Don't make me hurt you. (Shinano all but growled the words. He had been content to let Supergirl handle this, thinking that it was only a few thugs, and she did seem to need to let off some steam, but when he saw the light from that stone cause her obvious pain, he knew that it was time to help. The thugs pointed their weapons at the brunette Saiyan. They obviously had no fear of any aliens save for Kryptonians. Shinano had a mind to change that, but he still needed to shield Supergirl from that stone.)

Shinano: You know, I get why you wouldn't be afraid of aliens besides Kryptonians. However when you think about it, what will you feel when you meet one that doesn't have a weakness! (Shinano warned. In a mere amount of seconds as he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Before the stunned criminals could react, Shinano leapt backwards. His aura extended and connected, forming an fire based ki barrier around Supergirl that protected her from the Kryptonite's harmful radiation. On the inside of that barrier, Supergirl rose shakily to her feet as she recovered. She jumped a little in surprise as she face Shinano who mind links with Kara.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: [You okay?] (Shinano asked. Supergirl squinted at him.)

Supergirl: Shinano? (Supergirl said weakly. Shinano nods and turned a concerned face at Supergirl.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: [Don't worry Kara. Even though I'm talking with you telepathically, I have my Flame Barrier keeping us safe from their bullets. What happened, Kara? Why did that rock hurt you?) (Shinano asked.)

Supergirl: Kryptonite. (Supergirl explained. She hadn't recovered as quickly as she'd have liked. While Shinano's barrier was protecting her from the harmful light of the green rock, he also blocked the rejuvenating effects of Earth's sun.)

Supergirl: The radiation is poisonous to Clark and me. (Supergirl finished. Shinano nodded.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: [Let me take care of that, then. Think you can take care of the others?] (Shinano asked. Kara nodded.)

Supergirl: Y-yeah, no problem. (Supergirl replied sadly. Shinano noticed the lack of confidence in her voice, but decided to talk to her about it later. Right now there were bad guys who kept shooting him with bullets, and it was really starting to tick him off since he was invulnerable to them. Focusing his abilities, two ki blasts were launched, wrapping around the hands of the leader of the thugs and, more importantly, around the Kryptonite that he held. Kai ran towards the man, ignoring the bullets that continued to hit him, and delivered a wicked head butt to the Kryptonite-holder. Keeping his hands wrapped around the stone, he stepped back to observe as he bubbled it inside a flame barrier orb. Now exposed to the sun's energy, and free from the threat of the Kryptonite, Supergirl attacked with a vengeance. The remaining criminals were out cold in less than a minute's worth of punches and kicks. As the crowd of people that had gathered cheered, and the police arrived to take the would-be bank robbers into custody, Kai waved at the cheering people who appreciates him for taking that gang down and flew to a rooftop building. Supergirl quickly followed.)

[Metropolis: Skyscraper Level, Delaware]

(After a few moments of flying, Shinano sat down after making sure that the Kryptonite within him was secure and wouldn't be a risk. Supergirl joined him a moment later. Shinano could tell that she was depressed. Her face was tilted down, and she was hugging her legs to her chest.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: You okay? (Shinano asked out of concern. Supergirl looked up at him.)

Supergirl: No, not really, but I don't want to talk about it. (Supergirl said.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Trust me, we should. It'll do you a world of good. But maybe we should get rid of this Krypto-whatever first. (Shinano said as he held up the barrier orb that contained the rock for emphasis. Supergirl smiled.)

Supergirl: Kryptonite. (Supergirl corrects him. Shinano rolled his eyes.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Whatever. (Shinano said. Kara had her eyes widened as she saw the stone dissolve right in front of her! With the flames inside the barrier orb completely eradicating the stone. Once the Kryptonite was completely destroyed, Shinano powered down to his base form and sat down in front of her.)

Shinano: _Now_ do you want to talk about what happened? (Shinano asked. Shinano's face clearly said that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Supergirl sighed.)

Supergirl: I messed up. Superman's been teaching me to fight smarter but, I don't know, I just wanted to prove myself, so I ran in without really thinking. (Supergirl answered. Shinano leaned back, surprised.)

Shinano: You wanted to prove yourself? To who, me? (Shinano said pointing to himself. Kara nodded.)

Shinano: Look, you don't need to prove yourself to me. Anyone who can lift buildings and shoot lasers out of their eyes, and isn't trying to take over the world, has my respect. (Shinano said truthfully.)

Supergirl: But you don't get it, you've saved your entire universe and other worlds. People still see me as Superman's sidekick. (Supergirl answered while snarling at the last part. Shinano shrugged.)

Shinano: So what? All that means is that you work harder to show that you're your own person, and eventually people won't see you as a sidekick, they'll see you as a hero. (Shinano said proudly. Supergirl smiled, so Shinano took that as a sign that he was getting through to her.)

Shinano: Now, as for what happened. (Shinano started. Kara frowned, but Shinano had a good smirk on his face.)

Shinano: You would have been fine if that guy hadn't had the Kryptonite. Other than that, you were a little overconfident. It's okay. I was like that for years, and I almost always had to have someone else save my sorry butt because of how I acted. I'm pretty sure that's why the Justice League was founded, so that heroes could watch out for each other. (Shinano finished. Kara felt her spirits rise. If Sora could rise above his flaws, then darn it, so could she!)

Supergirl: Thanks, Sora. (Supergirl said. Both heroes rose, and Sora patted Supergirl's shoulder.)

Sora Sanada: Well, I learned not too long ago that it's good to talk about this sort of thing with a friend. Come on, we've only been doing this for a little while. Let's check around the rest of Metropolis before we head back to Clark's place. (Sora said after putting on his mask. Sora flew off. Supergirl laughed as she flew into the air.)

Supergirl: Knowing him, he's probably been worrying since the minute we left. (Supergirl said. Shinano joined in the laughter as they flew back to Clark's apartment.)

[Clark's Apartment, Metropolis, Delaware]

(Unbeknownst to them, however, as a certain superhero had been listening in on they had been doing since leaving his apartment, only stopping when he heard his phone ring. His caller ID showed that it was someone who _never_ called. When Sora and Kara arrived at Clark's apartment a few hours later, they noticed Clark with a rather thoughtful expression on his face.)

Supergirl: What's up, Clark? (Kara asked concerned. She never liked it when people had that expression. With her teachers, it usually meant extra homework.)

Clark Kent: Sorry, Kara, but I've gotta take Sora somewhere. Batman needs him for something. (Clark answered. Sora's eyebrows rose.)

Sora Sanada: (Batman actually asked to see me? What, did he run out of bats to chat with or something?) (Sora thought. Clark turned to Kara.)

Clark Kent: I also have some League business to take care of. Do you think that you can handle things tomorrow while I'm gone? (Clark asked. Kara was shocked. Clark was willing to give her that kind of responsibility, even for one day? She glanced uncertainly at Sora, who gave her a grin and a thumbs-up. Her confidence bolstered by his support, she nodded at Clark. Then she frowned.)

Kara Kent: Why are you waiting for tomorrow? Can't you leave tonight? (Kara asked. Clark shrugged.)

Clark Kent: I've given up trying to figure out why Batman does what he does. (Clark confessed. Sora chuckled kindly)

Sora Sanada: You're probably better for it. (Sora muttered. Both Kryptonians smirked, but said nothing. Clark left for his room. It was getting late, and he was getting tired. Kara got ready to return to Smallville. It wouldn't take her long to get back, and Sora was sleeping on the couch after changing into his sleeping garments. Before she left, however, she grabbed Sora in a crushing hug.)

Supergirl: Thanks for the talk, Sora. (Supergirl said, forgetting to keep her strength in check.)

Sora Sanada: Kara! (Sora gasped.)

Sora Sanada: Air! (Sora wheezed.)

Kara Kent: Sorry! (Kara apologized as she quickly opened the window and flew out, not looking back. She might have wanted to, as she would have found seeing Sora sitting on the couch, trying to get oxygen back into his deflated lungs to be hilarious.)

[Sky, United States of America] [April 13th 2001]

(The next morning, Sora awoke fairly rested. He hadn't woken up in the middle of the night, though the nightmares persisted. Maybe he was just getting used to them, which wasn't a very pleasant thought for him. After breakfast, he transformed into a Super Saiyan while Superman got into his costume. The two flew in silence for a few minutes, with Shinano only slightly behind Superman, since he had no idea where they were headed.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: So, where are we headed, and why are we headed there? (Superman turned his head towards Shinano.)

Superman: Batman needs you in San Francisco. He said that it was important if you were going to live in this universe. (Shinano nodded in understanding. Maybe it was some government thing that was based in that city. If Batman said it was important for him to be there, then it probably was. Besides, since getting adjusted he was researching a lot on the country he was and was mostly interest in the West Coast of the United States.)

Superman: Thank you. (Superman spoke up again.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: For what? (Superman smiled.)

Superman: First, for what you said about me and Lois. I guess I really needed to have that shoved into my face. (Superman said. Shinano rose an eye.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Does that mean that you're gonna tell her? (Shinano suggested.)

Superman: I don't know. It would be a big step. There aren't a whole lot of people outside of the League who know who I really am. (Superman paused for a moment.)

Superman: But I am giving it more thought.

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Well hey, it's just advice. I just think it might make things easier for you if you want to start something with her. (The two flew in silence for a few minutes before Superman spoke again.)

Superman: And I need to thank you for one other thing. (Superman said.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: And what's that? (A confused Shinano said. When Superman spoke, there was genuine gratitude in his voice.)

Superman: Thanks for saving Kara, and for telling her what she needed to hear. (Superman said. Shinano's flight wavered for a minute before he could get back on course.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: You know about that? You were there? (Shinano asked. Superman laughed.)

Superman: I don't need to be nearby to hear a conversation, and I can see through almost anything. (Superman admits.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: That must make your day job a breeze. (Shinano commented.)

Superman: It does. I can't tell you how many times Lois has been mad at me for getting a story before her. Which is one reason why I have reservations about telling her. (Superman said. Both heroes shared a small laugh. The rest of the trip was in silence, but this time it was a comfortable kind.)

[San Francisco: Street Level, California]

(The two heroes landed at the coordinates that Batman provided, which turned out to be an alley. Superman was only there for a minute before he had to leave, saying that Batman had asked for Sora to come alone; plus, he still had a meeting with the other members of the Justice League to go to. Once Superman left, Sora returned to his base form and change back to his regular clothes. Sora stepped out of the alley to see a limo drive up to him. The window cracked open wide enough to reveal its occupant.)

Bruce Wayne: Get in. (Bruce said. Sora complied, and the two rode in silence for a while, until Sora couldn't take it any longer.)

Sora Sanada: Where are we going? Why did you call me here? (Sora sked, seeking the answer. For a moment, Bruce's face stayed in its normal, impassive expression. Then his mouth turned in a small smile.)

Bruce Wayne: You're new home. (Bruce answered.)

Sora Sanada: What? (That was all Sora could say.)

Bruce Wayne: You'll see. (Bruce reassured.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco]

(After a few minutes of driving, the limo pulled into the driveway of a nice house. From the outside, it looked like a normal, two-story home. There was nothing unusual about it. Bruce and Sora walked to the front door, where Bruce produced a key. He opened the door, and Sora's jaw dropped. The outside of the house might have been ordinary, but the inside was not! It looked like the homes of millionaires that he'd seen in movies or recordings to be precise! Bruce gestured for Sora to go inside. Further into the house, he saw an incredible living room, complete with a beautiful fireplace and an enormous television; there was a great kitchen, and through a glass door he could see all the way to the San Francisco Bay. He turned back to Bruce, but it took a moment for him to get his ability to speak going again.)

Sora Sanada: How did you get this? Why? (Sora asked. Bruce smiled again.)

Bruce Wayne: I didn't get this for you, Sora. Your parents did. (Bruce answered. Sora rose a brow in confusion.)

Sora Sanada: Come again? (Sora asked.)

Bruce Wayne: I've been spending the last few days constructing your identity and the identities of the other Saiyans that came in this universe; birth certificates, insurances, medical records. Everything that you will need if you're going to live here, including your parents' last will and testament. (Bruce finished. Sora looked skeptic.)

Sora Sanada: How the heck did you get all of that stuff? I never even told you my parents' names. How could you have written up their will? (Sora asked.)

Bruce Wayne: When you told J'onn to read your mind, he picked up more than just the memory of the five previous days. The pain was so fresh that you'd subconsciously focused on any and all information about your family, in order to keep them close, and J'onn read that too. (Bruce explained. Sora's frown deepened.)

Sora Sanada: Okay, next time I see that guy, he and I are going to have a little talk about personal boundaries. (Sora said in awkward anger. Bruce shrugged.)

Bruce Wayne: It got you a home faster. Does it really matter now? (Bruce retorted.)

Sora Sanada: I guess not. (Sora admits. It didn't mean that Sora was any more comfortable with the idea of someone seeing all of his personal information, though. Bruce smiled, the turned around, heading for the door.)

Bruce Wayne: Take some time off. See what's around the city. After all, if you are going to live here, you'll need to see what you need to protect. (Bruce added. Just as he left the house, Bruce paused in the doorway.)

Bruce Wayne: Oh, I almost forgot. Here's something else that you'll need. (Bruce said. Then he handed Sora a small package; inside was a cell phone, a couple of bank cards and a driver's license. Sora looked at Bruce curiously.)

Bruce Wayne: Another gift from "your parents". The cell phone has the numbers of everyone in the League, as well as the Kents'. The bank is a few blocks away. You might want to see just how much money you have. I have a feeling that you won't have to work for a long time. Seeing that your friend Kumato made it clear. As for that best friend of yours, Daiku. He's alive and he wanted me to tell you that he's fine and will be heading west when he's done with school. (With that said and done, he closed the door. Sora stood frozen for a moment, then jumped in the air.)

Sora Sanada: THIS IS AWESOME! (Sora screamed in excitement. Bruce, who had been about to enter his car, heard the shout and allowed himself a grin before getting inside. Sora spent a couple of hours exploring his new home, which included several more televisions throughout the house, a small room with a home gym in it, a large bedroom and a basement. Oddly enough, the basement was the only thing that wasn't decorated; it was just a basement. Sora had no idea why Bruce would leave that room untouched, but he figured that he'd have a use for it at some point maybe for more training or living purposes. There were a couple of computers that Sora quickly set up curiosity of Kumato's tutelage. All in all, there wasn't anything that he didn't like about his house. Sora smiled. His house. Two weeks ago, he was still living in his parents' house, now he had a place of his own. After checking out everything in the house, he used his new phone to call the Kent home to let them know what was happening. Though he'd only known them for a week, but they'd become almost like surrogate grandparents to him. When he'd called them, he'd also asked for Kara's phone number to let her know as well, but they told him that Kara had a bad habit of accidentally holding her phone too tightly and crushing it. They did say that they would tell her when she came back the next day. Checking what's on the news, he was shock to find out there's a new pizzeria in Oakland by the name of Pizzaru run by founder and owner Kumato Maeda, but Sora was happy that his friend was living his dream.)

[National Bank, San Francisco, California]

(After that, Sora walked over to the bank. He was curious to find out just how much money his "parents" had left him. Once he did, a security guard had to ask Sora if he was OK. Apparently, he'd spent about five minutes not moving, just staring at the screen on the ATM. As Sora walked away, he kept muttering to himself.)

Sora Sanada: Twenty million… what, does Bruce keep that kind of money in a petty cash drawer or something? I guess if Kumato had that crystal with him, it makes sense. (Sora said, remembering the Illuminate Crystals that are almost anywhere in Universe 7 that worth billions maybe trillion, but shook it off and heads off.)

[San Francisco: Street Level, California]

(Two stops on his way back home were a supermarket and a clothing store. The cashier gave him a funny look when he bought nothing but black T-shirts, V-shirts, several shirts and jeans and baggy pants, but he'd only shrugged.)

Sora Sanada: It's my style. (Once he'd stocked up his kitchen, and his closet, he went back out to do a little exploring; he'd spent more time out in deep space than actually seeing his own home state, even if it was in another universe. He wandered around the city, not really looking for anything in particular, until he spotted something familiar; a very large sign showing a trail of nachos. Sora couldn't stop a very large grin from spreading over his face. A nachos place; considering how many alien worlds he'd been to over the years that didn't have nachos, he was actually a little surprised to find that this universe had his favorite food. He would have gone inside, but a fire truck sped by, its sirens blaring. Sora sighed. Nachos would have to wait. He ran to the nearest alley, then suiting up with the heart of a hero.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Watch up for Super Saiyan Shinano! (Shinano exclaimed.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco, California] [May 2nd 2001]

(One month later at the city of San Francisco. Sora kicked back on his couch, flipping through channels on his TV. He hadn't been that busy over the last few weeks. San Francisco didn't really have much in the way of super villains, not that he was complaining. In fact, aside from the occasional accident, fire or robbery, the city was pretty quiet, at least by the standards of a superhero. It was San Francisco, after all, and that city is not quiet.)

Sora Sanada: ( _Maybe that was why Batman got me a house here_.) (Sora thought. Still, he'd become a popular hero. He had no intention of people discovering his secret identity. Further thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sora got up, wondering who it might be; aside from members of the Justice League visiting him every once in a while, he didn't really have visitors. Usually, he'd just patrol around the city, then stop by the nachos joint he'd discovered. It was the one routine from his old universe that he'd held onto. He opened the door to see Clark Kent and Diana with very serious looks on their faces.)

Sora Sanada: Hey guys, what's up? (Sora asked, wondering why they were at his footstep.)

Clark Kent: Sora, there's something we need to discuss with you. (Clark answered seriously.)

[Dakota City: Sky Level, Indiana]

(While the West Coast of the U.S. was being taken care in the hands of new superheroes from the Saiyan race, in the mid-west. In Dakota City was another superhero that was "born" from a huge gas of Quantum Vapor of an event they called the Big Bang which transforms hundreds of young children to teenagers into metahumans known as Bang Babies. Right now another Saiyan survivor with the typical look of black hair and eyes and pale skin at the age of twenty was currently being on his first patrol as a superhero too. After seeing Shinano and Owari fighting crime on TV and with the funds and important papers from both Kumato and Batman, the Saiyan formerly Karba and currently as a civilian known as Hanzen Takenaka was now calling himself Setsuno, the Saiyan of Wisdom. And another important fact was that he has become a Super Saiyan thanks to the right motive and training. Suddenly, Seno heard someone screaming and groans in fear.)

Setsuno: ( _Gotta love ki sensing. The power level I'm sensing in total is over 1900. I'm impressed for a group of humans, but the strongest is another story. Whoever he is, it's much dark and growing stronger as the days and nights go by_ _._ ) (Setsuno thought.)

[Underground Subway Station, Dakota City, Indiana]

(In a subway hideout underground was a purple hair girl In a red tracksuit and black boots with some straps and yellow eyes trying to escape an enlarge wrath of a shadow powered Bang Baby by the name of Ebon but was caught.)

Ebon: Why did you mess up my chance to finally finish off those two...? (Nightingale interrupts Ebon.)

Nightingale: You promised us nobody would get hurt. (The young sixteen year old Nightingale said with a fume glare. Nightingale is a Bang Baby with the power to creation and manipulation dark matter.)

Ebon: They are nobody. (Just as Nightingale was heading out to leave from being a part of this scheme, Fade grabbed a hold of her.)

Fade: Ebon calls the shots. He'll decide what we have to do. (Fade stated. Instead of being afraid, Nightingale broke free of his grip.)

Nightingale: And what if I warn everybody up above first? (Nightingale declared.)

Ebon: What are you saying, girl? (Ebon asked, even though he knew her answer.)

Nightingale: I'm not gonna let you harm anyone anymore. (Nightingale said as she release a huge smoke of dark matter to blind them as the Night Breed consisted of Fade, Brickhouse and Tech and Ebon were trying to see through it.)

Ebon: Stop her! (Ebon ordered the Night Breed, but they could see through the dark matter cloud.)

Both (Night Breed & Ebon): Where is she? Where'd she go? (Ebon and members of the Nightbreed said.)

Ebon: Somebody get her! Don't let her get away! (Ebon barked. The Night Breed follow Ebon's orders as Nightingale ran for her life. Just as Nightingale got out of the subway station, someone spotted her and approaches. The one who in fact found her was Senno himself as he flew in and grabbed her off the floor while she was screaming in surprise.)

Tech: What? Nightingale? (Tech said. After getting up to the surface, Brickhouse saw the figure carrying Nightingale has a tail that was monkey-like. She slightly widen her eyes in surprise as she knew what he is. Soon, Ebon and the rest of the Night Breed arrived.)

Ebon: What're you going? (Ebon demanded. Then Brickhouse points at the sky, seeing a figure holding someone who they presumed is Nightingale.)

Ebon: Catch her or she'll ruin everything. (Ebon said aggressively. Brickhouse pointed at the direction of the alien hero and Nightingale heading to a construction site. Ebon raised his eyebrows having no idea who it was helping Nightingale.)

[Dakota City: Skyscraper Level, Indiana]

(On top of a rooftop was Nightingale being place down to the ground as her mysterious rescuer stands before her.)

Nightingale: I don't know who you are, but… Thank you. (Nightingale said as she composed herself. Then upon seeing her rescuer, Nightingale gasped in surprise at the sight of her rescuer. He was currently wearing a uniform similar to Shinano's and Owari's superhero suit, but only difference were that his kanji was "摂" in a yellow outline and orange inside of a circle, armor of Japanese style on his shoulders, chest, and waist guards, a white haori with longer lapels, the Saiyan tail, of course, and his mask was yellow. Senno looked at her all while sensing her ki. Then he saw a trace of purple-like mist within her body that is tattering with her life force.)

Setsuno: I know what kind of power you wield. Dark Matter Creation and Manipulation. (Setsuno said. Nightingale gasped.)

Nightingale: (H-how did he…) Ah…? How did you know what my powers are? (Nightingale asked. Setsuno gave her a reassuring smile.)

Setsuno: When you learned how to use ki sense as quick as I can and use it as much as I have. You to pick up on these things. Especially after years of research and power listings to be a proper strategist. (Setsuno said with the description of how he knew of her powers. Although surprise at first, nevertheless Nightingale found an interest at how intelligent and kind Senno was being. What came next was a surprise as Setsuno place his palm on her face, covering her eyes with some ki being surrounded and pour into her eyes.)

Nightingale: What are you doing to me? (Nightingale asked. Setsuno didn't reply much except reciting some words.)

Setsuno: Curing you. (Setsuno answered with a straight face. Then he closed his eyes as he began the chant as he summons his Kiblade and fires a beam of light on Nightingale.)

Setsuno: "From the moment we met we felt that the void in our hearts has devour us we have in fact are in need of further helping hand to save us from the darkness. With light, we can connect our worlds as one and learn to be one with pure of intentions and integrity. Following the heart and it will guide you to the right path." Body Purification Beam! (Setsuno recites as the Body Purification Beam's light grew brighter. While it was hurting due to her bang baby weakness of light, Nightingale was starting to feel more better than in pain as she continues to grunts repeatedly. Completely engulf in a light aura with Setsuno channeling his Super Saiyan powers into her as the process displays the purple mist in her body was vanishing and in its place was a blue and white ki that was flowing all across her body. Once it stopped and the light faded, Setsuno release his grip on her eyes. Then he smiles.)

Setsuno: How do you feel? (Setsuno asked. Nightingale opened her eyes and Setsuno with a hand mirror. Once Setsuno gave her the hand mirror, Nightingale turn it to see her reflection, which she was speechless. Her yellow, cat-like eyes were gone and in their place are sky blue eyes. Her original eye color. Nightingale sheds tears as she was now cured and return to the way they were before the Big Bang. Nightingale turns to her hero.)

Nightingale: My eyes? They're back to the way they were. (Nightingale stated, which result in Setsuno nodding. In a twist of surprise, Nightingale hugs Setsuno in gratitude, to the surprise of the Saiyan of Wisdom. Nightingale looks up and saw how handsome her Saiyan hero is. While she has heard that Saiyans, male or female would have black hair and eyes, but looking at his face would descript how innocent, kind, caring, selfless and brilliant he is. Nightingale blushes at the sight of this handsome alien.)

Setsuno: Ah, are you okay? (Setsuno asked. Hearing his concern and caring voice, Nightingale pulled herself together and got serious.)

Nightingale: Ah, thank you for saving me… Uh…? (Nightingale paused as she didn't know his name.)

Setsuno: Setsuno! I'm Setsuno of the Saiyan race and hero of San Yoshi City. I am a follower of Lord Settsu. (Setsuno said, introducing himself. Nightingale looked a bit surprise to finally meet one of the Saiyans. Then she composed herself as she had a straight face.)

Setsuno: I take it you've seen the news. (Setsuno suggested. Nightingale nodded.)

Nightingale: From Metropolis and Gotham. I've heard that there have been only fifteen Saiyan sightings from the East to the West Coast. Only five Saiyans have been seen fighting crime and defending others who can't do it for themselves. And from watching them fight and protect, people not only accepted them but respect and admires them. All of you. Who would've thought I found the sixth Saiyan and in Dakota? (An excited Nightingale finished with a bright smile. Senno was smiling, happy to know that despite this former bang baby had to be thief to survive due to the populace's sudden fear of bang babies, there was still hope in her heart and as they continue to stare Senno felt his heart beating a repeatedly in a rapid pace. Then the same dark and emotionless voice was heard)

Ebon: Join the club! (Both ex-bang baby and Saiyan turn to see Ebon coming out of the ground of the rooftop with the rest of Nightingale's ex-teammates. Nightingale and )

Ebon: So… the rumors of the Saiyan race is true. Gotta hand it to you. You managed to evade us by making some kinda clones or whatever they were to lure us on a wild goose chase, but too bad for you, monkey. It didn't work for long. (Ebon stated. Setsuno got into fighting stance with Nightingale joining him in the fight. Fade narrow a look at Nightingale.)

Fade: What do you think you're doing? (Fade demanded.)

Nightingale: Like I said. I'm not gonna like you harm any innocent people with your plan. Even if it means I have to fight you. (Nightingale stated despite no longer being a metahuman. Then she turns her head to Setsuno.)

Nightingale: Please, let me fight with you, Senno. I can't let Ebon get away with his crazy plan as it's gonna harm a lot of innocent people. (Nightingale pleaded. Setsuno nodded at her. Tech looked at Nightingale's eyes and was surprised to see that they were no longer yellow.)

Tech: Hey! Nightingale's eyes! They're not yellow anymore. (Tech exclaimed, pointing at Nightingale's face.)

Ebon: So? (Ebon said, not caring much. Senno smiles at Ebon and the Night Breed as he powers up. He growls loudly. Then the ground of the building and bottom were shaking rapidly. Ebon widen his eyes in shock that everything was shaking by this alien's power.)

Ebon: What the- WHAT IS HE? (Ebon demanded loudly. The next shocking surprise was that not only his hair was getting spiker, but turns upward as his pupils turn teal green with a golden aura surround him and by extension Nightingale was surround by that golden aura too as evidenced that he was holding Nightingale's hand. Nightingale felt the warm and cool clean air from the Super Saiyan aura and ki radiating around her.)

Nightingale: (Is _this… Super Saiyan power. It's so powerful, wild and yet so pure at the same time_ _._ ) (Nightingale thought. Then as she turns to Senno, she saw the next part of the transformation. Once Setsuno's hair glows gold, Nightingale looked awestruck and blushing red tint on her cheeks as she had loving thoughts.)

Nightingale: (He's both _cool and dreamy_.) (Nightingale thought. It was made clear that he has completed his transformation and became a Super Saiyan. Ebon and the Night Breed, excluding Nightingale, were feeling pain from the glowing light. Then they saw her not being affected by it, they came up with one solution.)

Tech: I knew it! That Saiyan must've cured Nightingale somehow and that's why she isn't affected by the light. (Tech stated, proving his theory right. Fade and Brickhouse widen their eyes in shocking surprise that Nightingale has been cured and can finally walk into the daylight without any pain from it. Then even though he kept feeling pain from the gloating gold light, Tech turns to Setsuno.)

Tech: Tell me, Setsuno is it? how did you do it? (Tech asked. Super Saiyan Setsuno stared seriously at Tech, but focused it on Ebon.)

[Super Saiyan] Setsuno: I ain't you telling you anything. At least, not until I've stop Ebon's plans. Not any of you can beat me. (Setsuno stated. Ebon growls angrily.)

Ebon: Just watch me. (Ebon declared. Despite being affected by light powered by ki, Ebon charged in at him until he was hit by a lighting-based energy wave. A tornado of wind was surrounding the Night Breed following a couple of powerful gravity-based hits at the metahumans as they grunts painfully repeatedly by each blow. Three figures rushes toward them and starts punching and kicking them several times. The Saiyan in pink battles Fade, the Saiyan in yellow battles Tech and the Saiyan in purple and green battles Brickhouse. Ebon struggles to stay on the roof, but then spotted Static and Gear heading for their location. Ebon narrows a look at his archenemies.)

Ebon: (This was getting too far out of control. First Nightingale crosses me. Then more of these alien monkeys show up in our neck of the woods and now Static found me.) (Ebon thought. Ebon turns to Super Saiyan Setsuno.)

Ebon: Tell Static I don't have time to play now. (Ebon growled. Then he creates a shadow portal as he slowly enters it with the other Night Breed.)

Ebon: But when Dakota's mine. He'll pay for this. You monkeys will also pay for interfering with my plans. YOU HEAR ME! (Ebon shouted as he entered the portal and left. After Ebon and the rest of the Night Breed, except Brickhouse who was saved from falling by one of the female Saiyans, escaped, Static and Gear arrived at the scene and were amaze when they saw the Saiyans, but turn to Nightingale.)

Static: Either your friends are part cockroach or they really don't like light. (Static commented.)

Nightingale: That's because to us light to poison. Or at least it used to me for us. (Nightingale answered truthfully. Static looked at her eyes and was shock to see that they weren't yellow anymore. Nightingale points to Setsuno.)

Nightingale: If it wasn't for Setsuno, I would've die from light by just standing next to him as a Super Saiyan. (Nightingale informed. That's when Static and Gear would surprise by realizing what Nightingale said.)

Static: Super…

Gear: Saiyan!? (Gear finished. After the Thanagarian Invasion and their meeting Kai and Echigo, they too learn about the legend of the Super Saiyan and were told everything about the Saiyans. One of the Saiyan girls picked up Brickhouse while Setsuno carries Nightingale in a bridal style, much to the young lady's blushing embarrassment.)

[Super Saiyan] Setsuno: We'll explain on the way. Follow us. (Setsuno said as he flew off to take the lead with the other heroes following.)

[Dakota City: Street Level. Indiana]

(At a supermarket with a Japanese restaurant across, one of the Saiyan girls, named Omi, who was the same age as Static but with ivory skin, black long hair and eye with her face being covered by her pink mask, and of course the Saiyan tail and pink Japanese theme costume similar to Setsuno's and the other Saiyans with her Japanese kanji symbol in pink in a cyan circle with pink outlines. As she check the unconscious Bang Baby, who was being healed by Echizen, another female Saiyan at the same age as her, with long brown hair with sharp teeth-like bangs on her forehead, blue eyes, a beautiful body that is hugged by her Japanese theme costume, armor purple haori, skirt, and green baggy shirt, pants, boots and a purple mask, and with her Japanese kanji in lime green, inside of a lavender circle and dark purple outline. And the last of the female Saiyan friends, Sagako is the one gathering food after she paid for it. She is closer to Static and Gear's age too, but with snow long hair and yellow eyes without any pupils at all and ebony skin, beautiful figure wearing her Japanese style armor and uniform with its difference being the color theme being yellow and black, fingerless gloves, red wristbands, a red obi, and a different Japanese kanji symbol in yellow inside a black symbol and yellow outlines. Omi's kanji was 近 Sagako's kanji is 相 and Echizen's kanji is 越. After Sagako handed the food to Omi, she passes some meat buns to Static, Nightingale, left one for the recovering Brickhouse, and Senno too as they started eating them. Sagako gave the one extra meat bun in her hands, to Gear, who she finds interesting. Gear looked up and gasped at the sight of a beautiful alien.)

Sagako: Here! (A smiling Sagako offered kindly. Gear got the meat bun from her thankfully.)

Gear: Thanks. (A smiling Gear. They both stared at each other for a while until Gear nervously introduce himself.)

Gear: I'm Gear and you're…

Sagako: Sagako. I'm Sagako, the Saiyan of Knowledge and younger sister of Sagami. (Sagako said introducing herself. Gear shook hands with her while she thought about the Saiyan calling himself Sagami that now resides in California and saw how strong and powerful he is, but didn't get bothered much. At right, Gear was thankful that his helmet/mask was covering his face as he was blushing mad with red tints at the sight of this beautiful young woman. Static turns to Omi with a kind smile.)

Static: Hi. We haven't been properly introduce, I'm…

Omi: Static. (Omi concluded. This surprise Static, as he thought how Omi already knew who he is. Omi giggled nervously with her scratching the back of her head.)

Omi: During my adjustment and learning of your world, I became aware of who you are. I'm Omi. The girl in purple and green is Echizen and you already have met and know Setsuno and Sagako. (Omi introduce herself along with her Saiyan friends. Static nodded in agreement. After the Thanagarian invasion, Batman told the young black superhero about the existence of the multiverse and the Saiyan race themselves. While their staring, Static gasped in silence upon seeing how beautiful this Saiyan, Omi is but felt that she was more beautiful on the inside more. Static brought forth a pair of soda from a vending machine and pass it to Nightingale with electromagnetic and electrical powers, hence his name.)

Static: Here, Nightingale. (Static said after Nightingale receive the soda. Then Static gave the other soda to Omi.)

Nightingale: Thanks. Just call me Gail, Gail Jacobwitz. That's my real name. (Nightingale said.)

Gear: So Gail. How'd a nice girl like you end up so, uh, Metahuman? I mean- (Gear struggles to finished without bringing any painful memories. Nightingale sighed. While Senno slaps Gear in the back of his head. Gear groaned in pain.)

Setsuno: Where else do you think. The Big Bang. (Setsuno confirmed. While they knew the obvious answer, Gear felt like kicking the back of his head for not seeing the obvious reason. Then again he knew Setsuno only did that in Gail's defense.)

Nightingale: I guess just like everyone else. (Gail explains everything about how she was down at the docks the night the police tried to stop the gang war but didn't realized the kind of chemicals they were storing down there, but it had happened. The Big Bang. While some Bang Babies were able to gain superpower abilities, there were others who were disfigured and some were suffering some awful side effect as the sun and light becoming their poison. That's how Gail met Brickhouse, Fade and Tech and they weren't the only ones. They tried to get help, but one look at them and people started to be frightened, much to the enragement of the Saiyan heroes as their emotional power up cracked the ground they were standing. Afterwards, Gail said that they decided to form Night Breed and steal so that they can stay alive and how they met Ebon. He wanted to use her power for a nefarious plan with Tech's ingenious device.)

Nightingale: The Big Bang had turned Tech into the smartest person in Dakota. (Nightingale finished.)

Static: Well, Gear might disagree. (Static said playfully. Even Omi couldn't resisted it.)

Omi: Sagako's smarter than both of them since she has hyper intelligence. (Omi added. Gear crossed his arms in denial. Nevertheless Gail continues as Brickhouse starts to wake up.)

Nightingale: But we should never have helped Ebon. He's crazy. (Nightingale said.)

Setsuno: I could've told you that. The darkness in his heart is growing. And if he continues on this path, he'll never escape from the abyss. (Setsuno stated with a serious expression. Static was surprise that Setsuno knew what he was saying as he turn to Gail.)

Setsuno: And also, Gail. I find it ridiculous and idiotic about those idiots who mistreated you and the other innocent people who got turned into metahumans. (Setsuno exclaimed, with his normal casual look turning into raging intolerance of the injustice. Gail and those around the Saiyans were speechless that he was mad at the people of Dakota for misjudging others base on appearance or powers.)

Setsuno: If that's how your family saw you like that or any ignorant bastards made you feel like you're a parasite. To hell with them! After hearing your story, you're more humane than all of them put together. (Setsuno declared with a passion. Nightingale, Static and Gear were awestruck by how this alien who made sense and how he could see the purity and kindness in other people's hearts. Nightingale was blushing at the sight of Setsuno, a hint of love at first sight. Brickhouse heard his words of inspiration and seeing that he use that sword, he called a Kiblade to cure Nightingale then maybe it could do the same for them.)

Echizen: Still we need to know what Ebon's up to. (Echizen stated, bringing up everyone's focus on the mission. That's when a new voice was heard.)

Brickhouse: He wants to block out the sun. (The heroes saw Brickhouse awake and getting up as she explains.)

Brickhouse: We've been stealing parts for a machine that Tech is building. He calls it the Blackout Box. Ebon wants to set it off where no one will see it. (Brickhouse answered. Setsuno realize what Ebon's plans is meant to do. What he negated to tell the others, even to his fellow Saiyans, he too possess hyper intelligence.)

Setsuno: So once that happens, it'll spread dark matter all over the sky, and make Dakota dark forever. Ebon wants all of the Night Breed to take over the city, with him in control. (Setsuno said. Which Brickhouse nodded.)

Gear: As what… "Mayor Ebon." (Gear commented. Setsuno stared at Gear with a serious glare which was starling him. It wasn't an infamous Bat glare, but it was still effective.)

Setsuno: No, Gear. As King Ebon. (Setsuno said, correcting Gear. Then Echizen had a proud smirk on her face.)

Echizen: More like king of the jackasses. (Echizen joked. Gail, Omi, Sagami and by surprise Brickhouse were giggling at the name insult and cursing at Ebon.)

Brickhouse: He calls us his army of darkness, but I won't stand by and let him have his way on the city. I'm coming with you. (Brickhouse declared. Static and Gear looked skeptic at Brickhouse and wonder what her motives are while the Saiyans knew of her true intention without asking.)

Static: I don't get it. Why would you help us? (Static asked.)

Brickhouse: Nightingale and I never trusted Ebon, so we made a deal to watch each other's backs. I just never expect that there was help of those from beyond the stars would come in our time of need. (Brickhouse said while turning to the Saiyans. Nightingale went to Brickhouse's side)

Nightingale: She and I have been best friends since way before the Big Bang. (Nightingale said.)

Brickhouse: After Dakota goes dark, we will take care of Ebon. (Brickhouse said as she made a fist. But Nightingale was against the idea of fighting Ebon after it gets dark.)

Nightingale: No! We can't let Dakota go dark. Ebon's crazy plan won't solve anything. (Nightingale exclaims while she looked at Brickhouse in the eyes.)

Nightingale: Everybody normal will leave. We'll be left alone in the dark again. Is that what you want? (Nightingale asked after explaining the outcome. Brickhouse shook her head.)

Setsuno: It's actually more than that. If Ebon will make not only Dakota go dark, but the whole world as well. It will attract the attention of the Hollows. (Setsuno said grimly.)

Static: Hollows? (Static asked in confusion. As Setsuno opened his mouth and started explaining, Nightingale beats him to it, much to the Saiyan's impression)

Nightingale: The Hollows are corrupted spirits with white masks that are made from their hearts. They used to be ordinary spirits, which that includes humans and any living beings but changed with all of the despair like regrets, betrayal and misery for staying in the world of the living for so long. (Nightingale finished. Both Static, Gear, and Brickhouse were shock to know about such spirits like the Hollows exist. But decided to get over it as Static, now trusting Brickhouse, turn to her.)

Static: Do you know where he's planning to put the box? (Static asked.)

Brickhouse: Yes. In the exact center of the city. (Brickhouse answered. Gear activated Backpack to scan for the exact coordinates. Once that was done, Gear was speechless at the coordinated location.)

Gear: Dude, you'll never guess where that is. (Gear said in disbelief.)

[Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, Dakota City, Indiana]

(A shadow portal opened next to the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude with Ebon and the two male members of the Night Breed carrying the device known as the Blackout Box.)

Ebon: Put the box over there, near that old gas station. We could hook it up to the pumps' power lines. (Ebon ordered. While they were working on the setup, Static was still speechless that the center of Dakota was in fact his HQ. Setsuno was carrying Nightingale on his back while Static was holding on to Brickhouse, who has super strength and the ability to turn her skin into a dense armor, with his electric powers.)

Static: Our own headquarters? We should've gotten a big guard dog to watch it, or at least a chihuahua with some attitude. (Static exclaimed. Omi laughed joyfully.)

Omi: Ah! I love chihuahuas! They're such interesting breed of dogs for being smaller than most breeds. (Omi replied. Static felt grateful that someone was at his side. On the ground Tech was activating the Blackout Box.)

Tech: Unit activated. Countdown, t-minus 60 seconds. (Tech stated. Static managed to catch the Blackout Box with his power as Tech backed away. Tech scream in shock.)

Static: I don't think so. (Static said. Quickly, Tech brought out a gun he made.)

Ebon: Get him! (Ebon ordered. Instead of bullets, it was shooting out green laser beams as it got nearly close to him enough to him and the other heroes to drop on the floor except for the Saiyans. Omi caught Static, Sagako caught Gear and Echizen managed to catch Brickhouse before she touched the ground, even though she still would've been fine. As the Blackout Box was still counting down, several black lines were appearing in the air as they tear open into a dark rift. Both heroes and villains were surprise by this turn of events as the masked spirits with holes in the center of where their hearts supposed to be brought a conclusion to them.)

Gear: Those things! Are they… (Gear paused as Omi nodded while she looked a bit frighten.)

Omi: That's right! Those spirits with white masks are the Hollows. We could never forget those faces. (Omi explained. By a surprising twist, they were surrounding the Blackout Box, allowing it to go out, much to Ebon's relief. However what's more surprising was that one of them grabbed Fade as he desperately tries to phase through, but couldn't breach through. Fade screams in panic as two more Hollows entered the rift inside with the captive Fade as it closed off. This brought great shock to the Night Breed. Never the less, Brickhouse came to Static's aid.)

Brickhouse: Stop! (Brickhouse said. Brickhouse's plead fell to deaf ears as she got shot by a laser beam of Tech's gun, but managed to get up. Ebon made a shadow portal on the ground she was standing on as she almost fell until she was saved by Static and Omi, who was getting enraged by Tech's willingness to kill his own teammates or having no remorse that his teammate got taken by corrupted spirits. Omi gritted her teeth while Nightingale, despite not being a Bang Baby anymore, was directing her dark manipulating and creation powers that was unlocked by Setsuno. Just as Tech's shot was aiming at her, it was big surprise to everyone as Nightingale summons forth her own Kiblade. Tech and even Ebon were shock by this revelation)

Tech: What!? You too!? But you're cured…

Nightingale: It's true, I'm not a Bang Baby anymore, but thanks to Setsuno. I already have powers that were hidden within me that was unnaturally locked by the bang baby gas and now I have unlock not only my powers back but my own Kiblade (Nightingale exclaimed. Her Kiblade was similar to her own tracksuit with the blade resembling to a spear-point one. She raise her Kiblade to the sky as she release more darkness to surround Tech as it was darken around him, he shot several beams to land a hit, but accidently knock Ebon out as he was pick up by Brickhouse.)

Brickhouse: He's out. Hurry! (Brickhouse yelled. Gear rushes to the Blackout.)

Static: Gear, you've got 10 seconds. (Static yelled.)

Gear: Maybe I can… (However the countdown stops after 3…2….1… And out of the Blackout was dark matter itself spreading through the city and quite possibly the whole world as its next target. The Hollows roar in victory as Ebon regain consciousness.)

Ebon: Too late, suckers. I win! Dakota is mine! (Ebon gloated with taunting at Static and Gear. Hearing his bragging over darkening the city and the world has enraged Omi long enough as the ground shake by their growing power.)

Omi: SHUT UP! (Omi screamed. Everyone's attention was turned to Omi who glares angrily at the bang baby Ebon.)

Omi: You think this life is all about you. What about the others. Innocent people like children and others that care for another! I Won't! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! (Omi declares loudly and angrily. Fueled by rage and determined by her pure intentions, Omi roars as she finally transform into a Super Saiyan. This shocked Ebon, Static and the others except for Setsuno, who summons forth his Kiblade with Sagako and Super Saiyan Omi as they all slain off the Hollows who faded away. Setsuno rushes in as he punches Ebon out of commission. He turns to Nightingale with a confident smile.)

Setsuno: This is it, Nightingale. Can you absorb all that? (Setsuno asked. Nightingale looked at the sky of dark matter.)

Nightingale: I don't know. (An unsure Nightingale answered. Then she turn her face serious with determination.)

Nightingale: But I can try. (A serious Nightingale said with conviction.)

Setsuno: Don't worry. You're not just trying, but doing it. Have faith in yourself and your ability. I believe in you. (Setsuno said before he gave her a wink. Nightingale blushed again by the kindness he's giving her as she pointed her Kiblade to the dark matter as she adsorbs it into the weapon. In her mind, she'll doing what she believe is right as she kept having these words.)

Nightingale: (If my darkness can't heal this horde of darkness then I'll heal it with light.) (Nightingale thought. Surprisingly it was working and just before Tech could shoot, Setsuno grabbed the weapon as he pierce it in half with his Kiblade.)

Setsuno: If you dare to touch her, you'll deal with me. (Setsuno warned. Seeing as it was impossible to beat him, Tech stopped as he saw Gear pressing buttons on the Blackout Box.)

Setsuno: It's working. Gear, can you stop that machine? (Setsuno asked.)

Gear: I'm on it. (Gear replied. As Gear got to the key block of the Blackout Box, Sagako got next to him.)

Sagako: We're on it together. (Sagako declared. Seeing no other choice or having time to argue, both geniuses were pressing buttons to deactivate the box. Tech tried to stop them by shouting.)

Tech: No! If you two do the wrong thing, it might explode. (Tech warned.)

Sagako: Then please be quiet so we don't get distracted. (Sagako muttered. In mere seconds both Gear and Sagami successed in their objective as the Blackout box shuts down, much to Tech's surprise.)

Both (Gear & Sagako): Done! (They said at the same time. Both human hero and Saiyan heroine hugged each other in relief and success. But then quickly separated in embarrassment, but were glad they pull it off as both were now developing feelings for each other.)

Tech: How did you two manage to reverse it? (An awestruck Tech asked.)

Gear: Hey, you're not the only one here with bang baby smarts. (Gear commented.)

Sagako: Or the only lifeform on this universe to have hyper intelligence either. (Sagako added. Then much to their surprise except for Mino, Nightingale was not only absorbing the dark matter, but converting it into light as it fade away in storage for her to use for another battle to come as she felt in the air. Thankfully she was caught by Setsuno. As he was flowing down slowly, Nightingale kissed him, on the lips, much to his surprise. While he looked at her in incredulous confusion, Setsuno practically knew why she did it.)

Nightingale: Thanks for believing in me. (A smooth looking Nightingale said. The sun was starting to rise as it was frightening for the only two Night Breeds who weren't cured. Brickhouse and Tech were groaning in pain.)

Static: Quick! We'll take you underground! (Static said as he picks up Brickhouse and Tech with his powers while the others flew flowing him to the underground subway system. Ebon regain consciousness and saw his plan thawed again.)

Ebon: Wait! You work for me. Come back! (Ebon shouted in defeat.)

[Underground Subway Station, Dakota City, Indiana] [May 3rd 2001]

(In the subway undergrounds, Nightingale, Tech and Brickhouse were mourning the loss of their appointed leader Fade.)

Tech: What do you think those Hollows will do to Fade. (Tech asked while thinking of the worst care scenarios in his mind.)

Brickhouse: Don't know. But trust me when I said that you don't want to even think about what they'll do to him.

Setsuno: Even so we shouldn't mourn forever. That isn't what those who truly cared for us would want us to feel. Don't worry, I promise we will rescue Fade from the Realm of Darkness. Just… let me ask you two something important from the heart. (The Night Breeds, except for Nightingale, turn their attention to Setsuno.)

Setsuno: Tell me, if Ebon had seem all powerful enough to cure you. Would you have taken a life for him? Would his words be almighty to you? If that's so because you were hurt and betrayed before than that made it easier for him to control you all. But I don't get that impression from you, Tech, Brickhouse. Neither of you are not mindless. Not at all. That's why I want you all and Nightingale to come with us to develop a cure, atone for the thefts and would be disasters that would have been cataclysmic. For me, letting bright lights like yourselves being driven into darkness and not doing anything about it. It's the most unforgivable act I would have done for myself. (Setsuno said all of that with conviction and inspiration. Tech and Brickhouse were shock to know that Setsuno gladly and kindly wants to accept them into his life. He brought forth his hand to shake one of theirs.)

Setsuno: I cannot grant total sanctuary. I can merely guide you away from the darkness. Will you help me find a way to correct the mistake of that night three years ago? (Setsuno asked. By a surprising twist for Static and Gear and the reassuring smile of Gail, both Brickhouse and Tech were crying for the first time in a long time that someone up above truly cares for them. Slowly Tech and Brickhouse raised their hands and shook the offered hands of Setsuno and nodded with a smile. Static, Gear and the Saiyan girls smiled at this touching sight.)

Static: You guys alright? (Static asked concern. After wiping off the tears, Tech nodded.)

Tech: Setsuno's right, Static. I should've been working on a cure all along. I'll start now and I will find one. Nevertheless I'll also find a way to keep my intelligent and awake my Kiblade and rescue Fade. (Tech said with a serious tone and expression. The Night Breed gather around their new leader in Setsuno as they a hold of his shoulders with Gail holding on his arm as the other was being pull with two of his fingers place on his forehead.)

Static: Wait! (Static tried to stopped them until Nightingale reassure him.)

Nightingale: It's alright, Static. It's human nature to be afraid of the dark, and we are a part of the dark. But we can also be a part of the light. We can be both of worlds in protect and defend others. (Nightingale said. Soon the dark matter clouds almost completely covered them.)

Setsuno: Indeed. While you have friends in the shadows of the night. Do not forget…. You now have allies with the survivors of the Saiyan race. (Setsuno, with a calm state of mind, said. Then he smiles at the teen superheroes as he and the Night Breed vanished to a distance destination. Static and Gear were surprisingly amaze by this and nevertheless felt honor that Setsuno and the surviving Saiyans trust them. They turn to see that the girls of the Saiyan race were gone but had a feelings that they'll meet again sooner. Before they left, Gear remembered something.)

Gear: D'oh! (Gear said in realization.)

Static: What's wrong? (Static asked.)

Gear: I forgot to ask Tech where he got his fusion power couplers. And most of all, I forgot to ask Sagako how she knew to use and work with Earth tech since she's only been on Earth for- (However before Gear could finished his sentence, Static stopped him on his track.)

Static: Come on. Sun's up. Time for us to get some sleep. Plus, I doubt we've seen the last of them. (Static said. Then he and Gear headed off for home as Omi, Echizen and Sagako watch them from a building with smiles on their face.)

[Ending 1 - Road to Hero]

 **Well that is it for Episode 005 and it was such a great debut for Static/Virgil Hawkins and Gear/Richie Foley. So yeah, I guess it won't be just the West Coast or California but the Midwest as well to have Saiyan heroes to live in their cities. Also I am going to later put in a bang baby/metahuman OC that will join Team Static and be a part of the Sengoku Guardians with more and more alien heroes/ocs yet to be revealed along with the appearances of Saiyan superheroes. Here are the listings of Saiyan alter egos and codenames: Omi/Kumiko Azai/Kiga | Sagako/ Minami Hojo/Zornia | Sagami/Ujimaru Hojo/Otato ] Setsuno/Hanzen Takenaka/Karba | Kai/Sakura Takeda/Shika | Echigo/Hachisu Uesugi |**

 **See ya all next time on Episode 006: Beauty From Within. Watch a huge tidal wave, a series of hotstreaking blasts erupts, and many more battles for many Saiyans along with the debut of a new being of an alien race of warriors from another universe. Sounds familiar?**


	6. The Beauty From Within

Justice League XYZ Episode 006 – The Beauty From Within

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Dakota Union High School, Dakota City, Indiana] [May 4th 2001]

(After a night patrol and a good night's rest, Virgil Hawkins AKA Static and Richie Foley AKA Gear were recharged and ready for school as they were currently in their homeroom class. The principal came in and coughs to get the class' attention.)

Principal Aguilar: Class. I have an important announcement to make. We have three new students joining the student body of Dakota Union High. They just moved here recently from the Tokyo Prefecture in Japan, skip a few grades to be seniors and they scored their IQ tests with the result of 210 above average. (Principal Aguilar announced. The class was speechless to know that these new students are so smart that they managed to almost be finish with school and are more intelligence than Daisy and Richie put together. Some students were groaning, knowing that there will be more smart mouths showing off. Principal Aguilar gesture the new students to come in. Much to their more growing shock, the new students were girls close to their ages, rare beauties wearing traditional Japanese school uniforms in purple color with the skirts being gray with a white horizontal line in the middle and strangely enough furry belts around their waists. While most of the boys were drooling at the sight of beautiful new girls and the girls were awkwardly fuming at how gorgeous and better looking the new girls are than them, Virgil and Richie were shock to see the two Saiyan girls who helped them thwart Ebon's plan are now attending their school as students.)

Kimiko Azai: Hi! Thank you all for welcoming me and my friends. (A smiling Kimiko said. After they bow to show respect to the class, they started to introduce themselves.)

Kimiko Azai: I'm Kimiko. Kimiko Azai. And these are my friends, Minami Hojo and Hitomi Asakura. We are foreign new students from the Tokyo Prefecture of Japan as mentioned by Aguilar sensei. (Kimiko exclaimed while gesturing at the kind smiling Principal Aguilar. As Kimiko kept on explaining the cover background of her friends and hers, there was one male student who wasn't caught on by their unrivalled charm and beauty. He is a Korean American named Kyung-Seon Yong. He is eighteen years old and has spiky black hair, grey eyes, fair tan skin and a muscular body wearing a black opened jacket, red t-shirt, a brown belt, black jeans, and blue sneakers. What nobody else knew, not even his parents, is that three years ago at the docks, after a day of martial arts training in the art of Tae Kwon Do, Kyung-Seon took a walk through the docks where a gang war was taking place. Kyung-Seon witnessed the fight going without being spotted and then…. It happened. The Big Bang that released the purple mist that mutated the gangsters and any innocent bystander that was there was infected and changed by the gas including Kyung-Seon. The day following that, Kyung-Seon didn't felt any different, but that changed he smacked his alarm, accidentally breaking it without getting injured in the process, much to his shock. Following this, he concentrated on meditating until he re-opened his eyes and saw that he was still in a mediating pose but was flowing in the air. Somehow, the gas gains him the ability to manipulate his ki and in turn every time he trains, fights and wins in physical conflicts, his super strength increases along with his flight and speed, along with discovering how to use ki-based techniques and sensing others' ki. In order to protect his family and classmates from the threats and dangers of the other bang babies, Kyung -Seon took on to being a costumed superhero, calling himself Fighter. So far he has done a great job concealing both his identity as a bang baby and secret identity taking on his fair share of super villains. Right now, Kyung-Seon had a serious expression while sensing the new girls' ki which were enormous per girl.)

Kyung-Seon Yong: (What the hell?! The reading fighting powers I am sensing from these girls are… unlike anything I ever sensed. Not only are they immense and pure of goodness, but it feels.) (Kyung-Seon thought. Then he had a vision of one of the Saiyan with their tail waving freely as the being slowly but rapidly transform into a Super Saiyan. The illustration ends. Kyung-Seon had a few swears on his forehead but remained calm.)

Kyung-Seon Yong: (I don't know what this is I'm sensing? It's not human! They appeared human but they are not. At long as they do not harm innocent people I'm fine of letting them roam freely.) (Kyung-Seon thought. As Hitomi smiles at any students as she was walking to her assigned desk, once she reaches Kyung-Seon both felt their ki presences. While in the physical world, both Saiyan girl and metahuman boy were on their usual expression, in secret both of them were having a bit of stare-off Hitomi opened her eye toward Kyung-Seon, whom also returned the stare with one for his own. It was like this until Hitomi reached and sat on her seat. Minami walked toward her desk until she stops in front of Richie, who decided to greet her while the class were surprise that a girl is showing some interest to brain boy as they dubbed him.)

Richie Foley: S'up. I'm Richie! (Richie said, trying to impress the new foreign exchange student. Minami, still smiling, rose a brow in curiosity.)

Minami Hojo: Short for Richard! (Minami guessed. Richie gotta hand it to her, she got it right. Nonetheless, they shook hands.)

Minami Hojo: Name's Minami, but my close and true friends call me Mimi. (Minami said. Richie was amaze to know that she' has now considered a true friend after one night of fighting crime with him. After separating, Minami went to her desk. Kimiko approached Virgil too.)

Kimiko Azai: Hi… Virgil is it? (Kimiko greeted while correctly guessing his name. Virgil was gasping in disbelief. However, before he could response, Kimiko gave him a letter with a heart shape sticker. After Kimiko arrived to their assign desks, Virgil opened the letter as he read it.)

Kimiko Azai [Note]: " _Dear, Virgil. Yes, I'm aware that you and Richie have already discovered our secret identities and the fact that we too know who you really are. Rest assure, we won't reveal neither Gear's nor your secret. Please meet us at the old gas station. I'm sure Ebon's long gone by now. We need to organize the way we'll fight crime and work to protect Dakota. Unlike most aliens, we Saiyans of Light have honor amongst us. We have so much to discuss but after we finish school today. Also, I'm sure that Jean Hawkins is truly proud of what you have accomplished. She truly was a kind and noble human being. Sincerity, Kimiko. P.S. If you like, you may call me Miko for short."_ (Virgil was more shock than surprise to know that they know who he is. He was even more confused that Kimiko not only knows the name of his mother, but somehow seems to have known her from somewhere from what he read in the note. Nevertheless, they decided to wait until school ends. Unknownst to him, Kimiko, looking at where he is, had a sad frown on her while the lecture was going on.)

[Opening]

[Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, Dakota City, Indiana]

(After the school day ended, the five teen heroes made it to Static's HQ: The Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude. The girls laughed at how "original" the guys were with naming their headquarters. Virgil and Richie simply roll their eyes at the laughter the Saiyan girls were throwing at them. Once inside the gas station, they got serious to talk, mainly about matters of their hero work and other essence topics.)

Virgil Hawkins: Okay, out with it. How did ya know who we were underneath our masks? (Virgil demanded, not playing dumbed. Minami and Hitomi pretended to be hurt by the "threat.")

Minami Hojo: Ah, such meanies. (Minami said with a mocking expression of hurt.)

Hitomi Asakura: Just because we're beautiful it should mean we're just a bunch of dumb bimbos. (Hitomi added. Virgil and Richie gasped in awkward disbelief. But that changed when the girls were laughing as they got it out.)

Kimiko Azai: We're just kidding, but think about it. (Kimiko said, starting to get serious but with a calm smile.)

Kimiko Azai: With the IQ of 210 and the ability to sense and identify one's ki, the vital life force within every living being. We pretty much put two and two together and already identitfy you both to be Static and Gear. And it wasn't just you and Richie that we sensed that were metahumans, but… there was another but one that uses his powers for good. (Kimiko finished. Static and Gear looked surprised by this. They gotta hand it to them. These girls from outer space were cunning, honest, smart and fun. Although they were surprised to know that there was yet another bang baby in their class, they were relieved that this one wasn't up to no good. However, Virgil turn to Miko with the intention to.)

Virgil Hawkins: Still, Miko. I wanna know something important. How did you know my mom's name? (Virigl asked, causing Kimiko to gasped in shock. While Richie looked concern, Minami and Hitomi look sadden by this and so did Kimko but to a greater despair.)

Virgil Hawkins: It's can't be just because you knew by reading what's in my heart or ki. From what I read on that note3 of yours, it kinda sounds like you knew her? (Virgil said. Kimiko looked uneasy to explain that as she has a flashback. **It shows a younger Kimiko in her Saiyan armor with the body of a dead African American paramedic**. **The young Kimiko cries and shouts for the woman to wake up but to no avail**. Virgil was shock when he saw a horrify look of guilt on Kimiko's face and a few teardrops falling down to the ground from her pretty face.)

Kimiko Azai: It's a subject that makes me feel ashamed of myself. After all, this isn't my first time in this universe. (The boys were surprise to hear that Kimiko said that she has been in this world before.)

Kimiko Azai: When I was a child, I met a paramedic at this city during some kind of distorted event that thugs and gangs were wracking havoc in Dakota. (Kimiko said. Virgil and Richie knew that Kimiko was talking about the Dakota gang riots that happened a few years ago and that they once time travelled back to that event with a little help from Nina Croker, once known as Timezone before she went back in time to steal her own bike thus preventing her younger self from going by the docks of the Big Bang. However, what surprise them even more, was that there was alien from another universe who was there that night.)

Kimiko Azai: How I knew your mother. It's… It's… (Kimiko's eyes were getting more sobbing with fresh tears coming down. Minami comforted by patting her back as underneath her covered face was a single tear coming down. Showing sympathy, Virgil decided to not push it as he placed a hand on her shoulder.)

Virgil Hawkins: Look. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable about it. Okay? (Virgil said softly. Kimiko gaps in surprised by this as she rose her head up, Virgil gave her a reassuring smile.)

Virgil Hawkins: Whenever you're ready, just let me know and I'll be there to listen. (Virgil finished. Kimiko pull herself together and nodded.)

Virgil Hawkins: Still, I enjoyed the time we were working together, so I guess we can make this work. What'd you say? (Virgil said as he extends out his hand to shake Kimiko's, much hers, Hitomi's and Minami's surprise.)

Virgil Hawkins: Wanna be friends and teammates? (Virgil asked with a smile. Looking at his eyes, Kimiko knew that Virgil was serious of his offer, but she also saw something in him that made her feel safe and confident in herself as well. Kimiko couldn't explain it, at least not now but she felt inspired and hopeful a new future being around Virgil. Kimiko stretch out her hand as it shakes Virgil's, starting a new friendship and partnership as crime fighters.)

[Naganori Academy, Tokyo] [May 10th 2001]

(While the Dakota duo had integrated new heroines into their group and that they are going on with their normal/superhero lives, at night of the Japanese city of Tokyo in a high school called Naganori Academy there was trouble brewing. America was not the only country to have superheroes living among them as one was instantly dashing from alley to alley and jumped high to land on a roof top of a building on the school campus with no one around or so he thought. That's when he heard a door opened and a voice was hear.)

[?]: MIku!? (A male boy said. Inside the classroom, there was a 23 year old female teacher with long magenta hair, completely naked and tied in rope in a bondage style by the two culprits. They were both boys with different heights and brown hair and eye tones. The one on the right was a young man by the name of Shinji Yagami, his brown hair and eyes were dark as he wore a yellow short-sleeve shirt, jeans and sneakers. And the one on the right is named Satoshi Kojima, who has trimmed light brown eye and eyes, wearing the school uniform for male students consisted of a black blazer and pants, a long buttoned white shirt, a red tie, and black shoes. While Maatankh sensed how from minor to moderate amount of wicked intentions in Shinji's aura or ki to be precise, sadly the same could not be said for Satoshi who had malicious and immoral aura that descripts his carnal desires to rape woman and girls against their wills, much to Maatankh's growing anger. Maatankh growls angrily as the ground he picks was slowly cracking by his increasing power. As the cloud moved, the moon's light reveals the appearance of the new super. He is a tall dark skin man of 20 years old, with unruly black hair and red eyes, and possess a muscular body that strangely has a blue dog-like tail. His uniform is consisted of a black blue, black fingerless gloves, a dark blue tunic shirt, a yellow Egyptian style belt holding on a black cloth around his waist, blue baggy pants, gold armor shoulder pads and neck guard, a pair of gold bicep armbands, a pair of white shin stockings and sandal-like boots. His name is Moustafa Nazari, a young but successful martial artist of Egyptian origins that trains eager and hardworking students into self-defense and the martial arts and five time champion on the African and Asian Championships, but below that he is an alien from a race known as the Naxians, birth name Rakhoru, who was send to Earth after the failed invasion of Planet Nesapu, the home world of the Naxians. Feeling ashamed that he also lost his parents in the invasion, Rakhoru left for Earth in Universe 24 to train with the greatest fighters it has to offered. Ten years passed and during that time, he saw crime and corruption happening in the world and began to don the costume, naming himself Maatankh, which means "Justice of Life" in Egyptian and declared an one man war on the criminals and tyrants of Earth. After coming to Tokyo, Maatankh has been hard at work defeating gangs and organized crime families that roam the streets. Right now, he was usually an ability that his people unlocked thousands of years ago, with him closing his eyes and his eyes glowing in blue aura as he sensed the aura in the living beings on the area. Maatankh placed a smile on his closed eyes face. Right now, though, he sensed the aura of another girl who entered upon Satoshi and Shinji's attempted rape. The girl's name is Miku Iino, a 16 year old with red long hair typed in a long pony tail, brown hair, fair skin, and an average, but a bit alethic body wearing a sailor fuku of red and white, a red skirt, white socks, and brown shoes. Upon seeing Satoshi and Shinji, who is her childhood friend and first crush with a naked and typed up Miss Yuri Tendo, she gasps in shock with her mouth opened. She 'ran as fast as she could but soon was getting chased by Shinji and Satoshi. After she made it to the auditorium, she hid in the storeroom and during that time, she got a telepathic call from Maatankh, who had been concealing himself from public eye, that he came to investigate and out an end of the raping that was happening. After a short, but meaningful talk in the mind and building a trust in order to capture the culprits, the rapists managed to get to the storeroom as Miku created a diversion and tried to escape but was cornered by her childhood friend and rapists Shinji. Before the two amoral high school boys could have a chance to rape Miku, that's when Maatankh appeared before them by tapping on the shoulder of Satoshi. As quick as ever, Maatankh attacks Satoshi with several blows, some with ki enhanced punches and kicks, and when Satoshi fell to the ground, barely concentrating his conscious, grabbed his knife and lungs at the Naxian with all his remaining strength, but it failed. The knife's blade shatters into pieces, not inflicting any damage on Maatankh, only irritating him as he fired a carefully but powerful sphere of ki in blue and white and fired it at the screaming Satoshi as eh was launched to a wall of the auditorium, making him unconscious and rendered powerless. Then Maatankh turns to Shinji with a hateful, infuriated glare at the boy for trying to rape a girl he considered a childhood friend. Just as he was gonna inflict a lot of pain, Miku pleaded for Maatankh to spare him any pain. It seem that despite what he turn into, there was still a part of Shinji that she will defend and upon seeing her pleading eye just they got teary, Maatankh nodded as he merely disabled him to move. After Maatankh left to call for the authorities to come and take the culprits into custody, a weaken Shinji smiled kindly and tried to thank Miku for saving his life, but the snarling Miku turns and slapped Shinji in the cheek. Shinji was shocked by this as Miku explained.)

Miku Iino: Don't get me wrong! You are only getting what you deserve Shinji, and that's justice! You- you and Satoshi have been raping Kamimura and the other girls too. I- I actually had feelings for you Shinji, but after what you have done… I don't know if I should ever trust you, let alone love you. My love now belongs to someone else. (Miku said all of that, much to Shinji's shock. For Shinji, not only would Miku renounced her love for him and severing ties with him, but she even went to say that someone else has now gain her love more than him. Once Maatankh returned to the auditorium and with the police, Shinji turns his shock into rage at Maatankh.)

Shinji Yagami: (How!? How did this bastard knew where to find us!? Despite how much I enjoyed the rough sex and rape I committed, I still feel regretful for my part in this. But this guy… thus guy managed to stop Satoshi and me before we had our way with Miku!? Just what the hell is he?! (Shinji thought with a snarl on his face. Then outside of the school with a control crowd and police officers as some were holding and escorting a semi-conscious Satoshi and a head down Shinji to a police van. Most of the crowd were glaring in disgust at the two culprits for the constant raping they have committed, cussing and shouting as they were place in the back of the van. Coming out was Miku with a blanket as she was talking to the police chief, who was taking notes.)

Police Chief: So you were trying to find the culprits and once they spotted you, you managed to evade them long enough until you were spotted at the storeroom. And who was it that helped you bring in these rapists? (The chief asked.)

Miku Iino: His name is Maatankh. He's known as the Life of Justice! (A smiling Miku said. The chief and those of his subordinates gasps surprised and rose a brow in confusion, not sure if they should believe Miku or not. That's when a shout was heard.)

Japanese Male Citizen: Look! Over there! (Everyone turns to see a rooftop where Maatankh, with a neutral expression was spotted as the searchlight revealed him. The crowd were between gasping and aweing at the sight of the hero who was originally thought a myth. Maatankh jumps off the rooftop and just as the crowd thought he was crazy and was gonna fall to his death, Maatankh took flight and flies straight to the sky. The crowd was surprise but were relieved and amazed by the powers that Maatankh possessed.)

Police Officer #1: Wow! Chief, I guess the hero we thought to be an urban legend is real after all. (Police officer said. The chief, still shocked, nodded in agreement. Miku, with a lovely expression, still looked at that direction.)

Miku Iino: He sure is. (That was all Miku could said. Afterwards, the police kindly escorts Miku to her home while Miss Yuri Tendo would be sent to the hospital for a recovery.)

[Dakota City: Skyscraper Level] [May 16th 2001]

(So far everything was going great in only two weeks before summer break. Static and several Bang Babies were kidnapped by Edwin Alva so that their power could be used to resurrect his stone solid son Edwin Alva Jr. and succeed, especially with Omi's Super Saiyan powers. They team up with the Hoop Squad against a mad scientist with his superpower creation. The Dakota duo and Saiyan girls also teamed up with Rubberband Man, another Bang Baby superhero and Sharon's boyfriend. The girls were shock to know that Sharon is actually Static's big sister. Then they met a famous football team, which was a sport they inform the girls about on Earth, alongside meeting a rising football star Dulé Jones as they also introduce the girls to him, but none of them shown any interest in him, which Dulé said it was alright, but another Bang Baby Chainlink appeared and blackmail him who was also another Bang Baby, but even when he revealed himself as one the people were stay on his side no matter what. The NFL will allow Dulé to be in professional sports if he get cured first. Right now, there was a signing event of teen pop star Candide. On top viewing the event was the fire Bang Baby Hotstreak, who has red hair with some yellow highlights wearing a red shirt, khaki pants with his underpants being a bit revealing and next to him was the water Bang Baby named Aquamaria with most of her body being made of liquid as she forms some across her eyes what looks like a mask. Both of these metahumans were planning a heist at the signing event.)

Aquamaria: There. (Aquamaria stated.)

Hotstreak: Candide, huh? She's hot. (Hotstreak exclaimed while he was having a sly look at a poster of Candide.)

Aquamaria: What you say? (Aquamaria said in jealously. Hotstreak quickly change the subject.)

Hotstreak: I mean, she sells lots of records. More cash for us to grab, you know. (Hotstreak said quickly. Aquamaria turn away.)

Aquamaria: Wouldn't want to think you was blowin' me off for some singer. (Aquamaria replied.)

Hotstreak: Hey, don't talk dumb. You're my home girl. (Hotstreak said sheepishly. Of course, that was somewhat of a lie since Hotstreak needs her as a partner in crime.)

Hotstreak: You think I'd blow that? (Hotstreak asked rhetorically.)

Aquamaria: Wouldn't wanna be you if you did. (Aquamaria said confident and threatening at Hotstreak. Of course, when she turns to the signings, Hotstreak looked a bit frighten of her seeing how much capabilities she has. But got over it as he grins evilly at the signings. Both metahumans got back when a large gust of wind was hurl at them as they saw a green and gold blur.)

Hotstreak: What was that? (Hotstreak asked. While Hotstreak was surprised and not knowing it, Aquamaria. on the other hand, knew who it was with a glare on her face.)

[CD Store, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Inside the store, there was a long line of fans getting their autographs and copies of Candide's CDs. Closer to get their turn was the Dakota duo and Saiyan girls in their civilian clothes as the guys were explaining more about Earth pop cultures.)

Minami Hojo: So, let me get this straight. All these people are fans of this Candide and have waited that long so that they can get autographs and CDs of her music. (Minami stated.)

Both (Virgil & Richie): Yeah! (Both guys said.)

Hitomi Asakura: Most of these people here are fans have gathered into a long line, wasting a lot of time simply for a chance to get to see her and exclaimed their love of her for simply singing those songs. (Hitomi stated.)

Both (Virgil & Richie): Yes! (The annoyed Dakota duo said.)

Kimiko Azai: And these signing events only happen when celebrities come by to visit the public. Fascinating. (Kimiko said, even more curious about popular culture.)

Virgil Hawkins: Well, that's pop culture. Didn't you have a similar event like this on Planet Vegeta back in your home universe? (Virgil asked.)

Minami Hojo: On Planet Vegeta, when a band of Saiyans have completed an assignment of taking over a planet, they sometimes bring back dozens of fresh corpses of the fallen enemies. That's when we cook them under the fire and feast upon them while the scraps are given to the weak. (Minami finished her explanation of a Saiyan tradition.)

Hitomi Asakura: Ah, yes! The skin, the meat and the livers and other tasty part that you get to eat as long as you can get it. (Hitomi said with a long sigh. She, Minami and Kimiko then saw the disturbing and awkward looks on the guys. Speechless, all they managed to say was…)

Virgil Hawkins: Wow! (A speechless Virgil said.)

Richie Foley: Wow's right, Virg. No offense, girls, but your warrior race sounded intense and brutal enough to scare the crap out of us. (Richie exclaimed. Both Minami and Kimiko looked down with depress awkward looks on their faces. Desperately Richie change the subject.)

Richie Foley: But hey, I'm sure you and your fellow Saiyans aren't like that. (A hysterical Richie said quickly, while making a placating gesture. Suddenly, Daisy made it on time and saved them as the girls pulled themselves. Ever since they've been in school, they have become great friends with Daisy Watkins, Frieda Goren, and Shenice Vale, whom they found out she was the metahuman hero She-Bang, during their time fighting the Meta-Breed with Madelyn Spaulding as their temporary leader.)

Daisy Watkins: Here you are. (Daisy said as she turns to greet the girls.)

Daisy Watkins: Hi, Miko. Hi, Mimi. Hi Hitomi! (Daisy added.)

Both (Kimiko, Hitomi & Minami): Hi Daisy. (They said in simulation. Then Daisy turn to the guys.)

Daisy Watkins: Been waiting long? (Daisy asked slyly.)

Richie Foley: Only since last Thursday. (Richie said rubbing his arm. Minami giggled a bit.)

Minami Hojo: Actually it' been like five or six and a half hours since we've been waiting. (Minami answered. Daisy laughed at how she was oblivious to Richie's attempt to make a joke. Daisy got serious and thankful.)

Daisy Watkins: Listen, thanks for holding a spot in line for me. (Daisy said.)

Virgil Hawkins: No big. (Virgil replied.)

Virgil Hawkins: How'd practice go? (Virgil asked.)

Daisy Watkins: Oh, we did our best time ever in the relay. You are coming to the swim meet Friday, aren't you? (Daisy said. The Saiyan girls knew what Daisy was talking about as the swimming relay is a sporting competition here on Earth.)

Richie Foley: Us miss a chance to see twenty girls in swimsuits? (Richie said. Then he and Virgil were smiling with some perverted thought in their minds.)

Richie Foley: Oh, we'll definitely be there. (Richie answered slyly. Annoyed and disgusted a bit, both Minami and Kimiko punch them hard in the back of their heads.)

Both (Virgil & Richie): Ow! (They exclaimed painfully. Daisy laughed a bit at how mature and fun these two Saiyan girls are.)

Kimiko Azai: Don't worry, Daisy. We'll be there. Can't say I can make such promises on these two though. (Kimiko said. Daisy nodded as the guys looked at Kimiko in mock anger.)

Both (Virgil & Richie): Hey! (They said in unison. That's when a familiar voice for Virgil, Richie and Daisy was heard talking to Candide.)

Bernie Rast: What'd I tell you, Candide baby? You got lots of fans here in Dakota. (When the group of five teenagers made for their turn, their expression turns to shock when they saw an African American producer with dye blond hair next to an equal hair dye girl who is the pop star himself Candide.)

All: Bernie Rast? (The Dakota adolescents excluding the Saiyan girls, said simulation. Both Saiyan girls looked surprise than mad at the weaseling producer. They heard stories about the man being a sleaze from the mouths of Static and Gear on patrol and also from Daisy and Frieda too. Even Candide was surprise as well.)

Candide: And apparently so do you. (Candide said. Then she turns to the Saiyan girls as she was dipping their hairstyles and color. Candide stretch out her hand to shake theirs.)

Candide: Hi! It's to meet you three. I love your hairstyles. (Candide said, complimenting both Kimiko and Hitomi's hair. Then Candide turn to Minami and as she looked at her silver hair with awestruck.)

Candide: You dye your hair or… (Candide asked until Minami shook her head.)

Minami Hojo: No, I'm a natural silver. (Minami answered. True her hair color was a rare color even among the Saiyan people. Candide was amaze to know that she has met the first natural silver hair person and at such a young age.)

Candide: Wicked cool. (Candide exclaimed. Virgil introduces himself briefly to Candide just as he shook hands with her and starts to warns her about Rast.)

Virgil Hawkins: Look, love your music and all, but do you know who he is? (Virgil warned.)

Bernie Rast: Of course, she knows who I am. I'm gonna produce her next CD. (Rast said. Daisy was horrified to hear that.)

Daisy Watkins: Oh, no. (Daisy exclaimed. Desperate to avoid Candide from learning his reputation, Rast grabbed a pile of CDS and quickly gave them to Daisy.)

Bernie Rast: Hey, ok. Thanks for stopping by. Next! (Rast said quickly. Persisted as ever, Virgil kept warning Candide with Kimiko while Richie and Minami were glaring at the producer.)

Virgil Hawkins: Uh, no offense, just a suggestion here. But you may not wanna be doing business with Bernie Rast. (Virgil suggested, much to the pop star's confusion.)

Candide: Why? (Candide asked.)

Kimiko Azai: From what my friend told me about. It's because the man is a total sleaze. (Kimiko answered with her arms crossed. Seeing that the Asian girl was more trustworthy and truthful, Candide turns to her producer for actual answers.)

Candide: Truth? (Candide demanded.)

Bernie Rast: I wouldn't say total. (Bernie said in denial. Out of nowhere a big wave of water was flooding the ground. The crowd screams. Aquamaria and Hotstreak made their move on their planned heist.)

Girl: Watch out!

Aquamaria: Attention, spire records' shoppers. (Aquamaria shouted.)

Hotstreak: We're having a fire sale. (Hotstreak said as he threw a fireball at the ground.)

Virgil Hawkins: Hotstreak and Aquamaria. (Virgil exclaimed.)

Richie Foley: Double trouble. (Richie said.)

Hotstreak: You're not listening. (As Hotstreak launched a barrage of fire, each of them were redirected back at him. Hotstreak grunts. He fell to the ground after being hit by his own attacks by the same blur as it stops to take form. Virgil and his friends looked surprised by this while Candide was smiling at the hero who took down Hotstreak.)

Candide: Thanks Kaga. (Candide exclaimed. The teens were shock to know that it was Oakland's very own Kaga was in Dakota.)

All: KAGA!? (They exclaimed in unison. Yes, it was the big lovable gentle giant of a Saiyan wearing his uniform of gold and green with the symbol of earth in the back and a green mask to conceal his secret identity. Kimiko, Hitomi and Minami have worked with Kaga before their superhero days. He can be friends with almost everyone due to his friendly, compassionate and selfless nature. Aquamaria was more enraged than shock.)

Aquamaria: NOT YOU AGAIN! (Aquamaria exclaimed annoyed. Virgil, Kimiko, Minami and Richie were confused by Aquamaria's quote of "again." It's like they have fought before. Nevertheless the teen heroes left unsighted to change. Candide turn to her producer, demanding for answers.)

Candide: What are those guys fighting Kaga? (Candide demanded.)

Bernie Rast: Metahumans! (Bernie replies hesitantly.)

Bernie Rast: We got a few of 'em running around town, tearing up things. Is that a problem? (Bernie asked. Then Candide turns to the metahuman villains with a brave stare at them.)

Candide: Not for me. (Candide said. Hitomi saw the look on Aquamaria while saw a concern one on Kaga.)

Hitomi Asakura: (Even as we were send here during the Thanagarian Invasion, Gouzen has become an adversary of this bang baby. While I have known of this Aquamaria's crimes, it seems that Kaga sees more than what's. on the surface.) (Hitomi thought. Aquamaria shots out a raging torrent of water at Kaga. Kaga kept up with evading them from landing a hit on him.)

Aquamaria: Hold still, you alien ape! (Aquamaria shouted. While they were attacking and evading, Hotstreak got back up as he turns to the raging Aquamaria.)

Hotstreak: Hey, you two alright know each other!? (Hotstreak asked with a raise brow.)

Aquamaria: Shut up or you'll be wasted in my next shot! (Aquamaria shouted a threat at Hotstreak.)

Kaga: Let's just say I want to return her back to the way she is. Who knows? Maybe become someone better than this. (Kaga answered kindly. However, Aquamaria took it as an insult as she increase more water as she finally landed a hit. She smirks, but that change into an awkward shock when she saw him enjoying the torrent like a ten year old child at a water slide. Kaga laughs joyfully. Aquamaria had mad ticks on her head.)

Kaga: Although, I don't remember inviting you to the party, Hotshot! (Kaga said. This enraged Hotstreak and just as he was gonna throw another fire ball, he hit by Static's electric attack. After glaring at Hotstreak, Static turns to Kaga but with a smile.)

Static: Hey, Kaga. Mind if we crash this party? (Static asked. Kaga smiles at the sight of Static, Gear, and Omi while Sagami and Hitomi were evacuating the civilians.)

Kaga: Not at all, Static. There's room for more fighters and hugs if you want one. (Kaga offered. Static kindly gestures his rejection to receive one but was grateful.)

Kaga: Still, I appreciate your honesty. (Kaga answered. Daisy was watching this and became excited to see another team up of Static and another new famous superhero Saiyan.)

Daisy Watkins: It's Static, Gear and Omi helping Kaga. Oh, can you believe it? (Daisey exclaimed in excitement. Daisy turn to see that her friends aren't around as she was searching them.)

Daisy Watkins: ..Guys? (A confused Daisy said looking for her friends.)

Hotstreak: Ok, you take sparky- (However, Aquamaria didn't listen as she solely took on Kaga as Omi and Static were landing hits at him. Just a she recoiled and prepares for another fireball at Static and Omi, a blur in intense speed approached and punched the grunting Hotstreak straight to a wall as he crashed against it. Static and Omi were surprised at how Hotstreak was taken down but more surprise to see the person who beat him down hard. He wore a Korean style martial arts uniform of black and blue, a black undershirt, with the "싸움" characters on the left side of his chest, a blue headband with a matching mask that covers everything but his hair and part of his mouth, wrapping gloves on his arms, a dark blue belt, a dark blue baggy pants and Korean-style boots with white outlines. Fighter turns to the first Bang baby hero and female Saiyan.)

Static: Uh…? Hi, there uh…?

Fighter: You can just call me Fighter and like you, I too am a Bang Baby. (Fighter said. Static and Omi looked mildly surprised. Static and the Dakota Team have heard about a Korean theme fighting power metahuman has been sighted from time to time but never caused trouble as he stops it from happening or getting worse.)

Static: Fighter!? So you're the Fighter I have heard that has been fighting the bang babies and other criminals in Dakota huh? (Static stated. Fighter nodded. However their conversion was gonna be cut short as Hotstreak, who regain consciousness and has been boiling angry, yells and creates a lot of fire as he broke free of his crater.)

Fighter: We can discuss some more later. The only reason why I finally came out of the shadows is due to the arrival of the Saiyans and that it is time for more of the good bang babies to team up. (A serious Fighter stated. Interestingly, Static smiles proudly as he had the same thought as well. Back to Aquamaria and Kaga's battle.)

Aquamaria: GET SOAK, SAIYAN! (Aquamaria yelled. As she did as she promised, Kaga was getting soak, but was having the time of his life as he laughs happily.)

Kaga: Wow! Thank you, Aquamaria. It's so much fun to be one with the water and to share such expression and kindness with friends even more. (Kaga said childishly. Aquamaria gritted her teeth and further fumes her glare at the friendly Saiyan.)

Aquamaria: DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS! WHY DON'T YOU PLAINLY HATE ME LIKE ALL THOSE SELF-ABSORB HEROES! (Aquamaria yelled in incredulous rage. Kaga looked up at Aquamaria with all of his own innocence and wanting to understand her. Right behind her was Gear with a Zap Cap filled with some subzero substance inside.)

Gear: Hey, Maria, chill. (Gear said. After he threw the deep freeze grenade at Aquamaria, it froze her complete solid. Aquamaria screams. Kaga looked shock. Candide looked sad for her alien friend, but decided to act like she was afraid and mad.)

Candide: I am so out of here. (Candide said in mock fear. Of course this also meant her firing Rast for deceiving her.)

Bernie Rast: Ok, I'll call you, ok? Come on, we'll hook up, and we'll do it again. (Bernie said in vain. Meanwhile Aquamaria was frozen still.)

Aquamaria: Can't… move? (Aquamaria said slowly.)

Gear: Don't worry. You'll thaw out. All clear on this end. Hey- (Kaga angrily grips Gear by the neck. Gear struggles for air. After they beat down Hotstreak, Omi saw what was happening.)

Omi: Oh no! Damn it, Gear! (Omi exclaimed.)

Static: Omi, what's going- (Static said before getting hit by a fire ball, courtesy of Hotstreak. Omi along Gear, Fighter, Echizen and Kaga, who pull himself together, gasped.)

All: Static! (They all said, hurrying to the electric hero's side.)

Kaga: You ok? (Kaga said, concern for his new friend.)

Static: Yeah. A little crispy. (Static groans. Gear then turn to Kaga with some answer that he wants.)

Gear: Dude! What's your problem, man? You almost choke me to death. (Gear exclaimed angrily. However Kaga looked enraged, so more than the sudden frighten Gear. However his view of Gear was blocked by the defensing Sagako.)

Sagako: Look, Kaga. These guys don't have the ability to sense the emotions within a person, let alone sensing ki. They have no idea that despite the crimes she committed, there is still hope for Maria from falling down into the abyss. But that will not happen if you don't keep your emotions in check and explain it calmly and orderly. (Sagako explains, sparing a fight between Gear and Kaga. What surprised Static and Gear was that where Aquamaria's water made contact with Kaga, several grass and flowers were there from out of nowhere.)

Omi: You see this. That's why he kept encountering Aquamaria. Because even he knows that's still light in her heart. He wants to save her from the darkness the Big Bang have cause on the innocent. Even to those like Maria. (Omi said. Static was shock to see the results when their powers collide that new life is made and surprise as he wipes away a tear on Aquamaria's face while he looked sadden that she was ditch. Gear felt bad and ashamed of his previous misjudgment of Kaga and making a joke at the expense of someone's pain. Fighter tries to locate Hotstreak with his ki sense but to no avail.)

Fighter: No sight of his ki. Looks like Hotstreak took a hike. (Fighter stated,)

Static: Mm-hmm. Like they say, no honor among thieves. (Static said with hard tone. Omi shushes them by covering their mouths, except Gear was already cover by his helmet mask.)

Omi: Guys. Not in front of… (Omi whispered. Then she carefully gestured to a serious looking Kaga until he changed his face to a remorseful expression. He took off his coat as he cover the frozen and heartbroken Aquamaria. Even frozen, she was amaze by the muscles on the chubby Saiyan's arms. Kaga carries the frozen Aquamaria as he flew in the air with Static, Gear, Fighter, Omi, Hitomi and Sagako leading the way.)

[GenomaTech, Dakota City, Indiana]

(After restraining Aquamaria, whose real name is Maria, in a glass containment tank inside the lab of GenomaTech. Static and Gear saw Kaga asleep but had some tears in his close eyes. Both Bang Baby heroes were ashamed of themselves of allowing their immaturity and lack of understanding to some of their villains be shown in front of a veteran warrior like Kaga, despite being Bang Babies themselves. Fighter, Sagako, Echizen and Omi were on a waiting area as well with Static and Gear. Sagako decided to break the silence in the room.)

Sagako: Gear. What Kaga did to you, he… (Gear shook off the attempted apology. He's been doing some research on their way here and what he kept seeing in his encounters with Aquamaria wasn't devastating, by whenever their powers combine, it created plants such as flowers, grass and even trees in their earliest stages as twigs.)

Gear: Forget about it. I know his intentions with Maria was strictly pure enough to free her from the anger and hate the Big Bang has plague her with. (Gear said casually and understanding. Sagako smiled at that.)

Omi: It' more than that Gear, Static. Long ago in Planet Vegeta, his mother Roseiya took us in and taught us about the beauty inside of every living being. (Omi added.)

Echizen: It is the belief that no matter what acts they have committed or whatever outward appearance they have, as long as there is still light i9n their hearts covered in darkness then they were still beauty to be saved and nurtured. All life has beauty from within them and it is worth protecting. (Echizen finished. Now Static, Gear and Fighter were fascinated by this teachings of the "Beauty Within." Further talk was interrupted by the opening doors as a scientist with red hair with some white streak and a goatee coming out to greet the heroes.)

Donald Todd: Thank you all for coming. I'm Dr. Todd. (Donald said, introducing himself. Each of the heroes shook hands with Dr. Todd. Except for the sleeping Kaga until he woke up at the mention of his name. He instantly hugs Todd out of compassion and of friendly intentions.)

Kaga: Hi, Dr. Todd. I've heard you guys do some serious cutting-edge research. (Kaga said happy to meet the scientist.)

Gear: So have I. (Gear added. Kaga place Dr. Todd back on the ground. Nevertheless he didn't have a negative reaction to the hug the alien gave him, but was grateful to meet one with such compassion and gentle approach. Turning back to the topic at hand.)

Donald Todd: That's why the mayor called us in. To see if we can clean up the metahuman situation. Follow me. (Dr. Todd said as he enters the lab. Static and the heroes were surprise to hear about the development of a possible cure. Seeing that Maria isn't mentally understanding of Kaga's feelings toward her better, the Saiyan heroines got in front of him to avoid her viewing him despite it being in vain due to the fact that he is only a mountain compare to them and that includes Static and Gear.)

Static: "Clean up the metahuman situation?" (A confused Static repeated.)

[Research Lab, GenomaTech, Dakota City, Indiana]

(They entered the lab and saw two more scientists working on some equipment while Maria was inside the glass container as Dr. Todd further explains.)

Donald Todd: As you know, the fumes inhaled by the metahumans during the Big Bang altered their DNA. We recently developed a new type of mitochondrial resequencer. We believe that we can turn back the clock for Maria. Make her the way she was before the Big Bang. (Dr. Todd explain of that. Aquamaria turn as she gave Static, Gear, Omi and Sagami a mild-glare while she could feel the rage burning inside upon seeing Kaga's small but meaningful smile. Again, Kaga grunts at the mention of the Big Bang.)

Kaga: Why does the media keep referring to that night as the Big Bang? There wasn't a new universe born from it. (Kaga exasperated. Most of the people, including the water Bang Baby, raised their brows at the Saiyan's irritation of the Big Bang name. Nevertheless the heroes knew what Dr. Todd meant earlier.)

Static: You're talking about a cure. (Static stated in conclusion.)

Donald Todd: Possibly. We're very close to a breakthrough. (Dr. Todd said. Now the Saiyan heroines were surprised by this news.)

Omi: For everyone? (Omi asked. Even Fighter was surprised by the close development of a cure.)

Donald Todd: Not yet. It's still highly experimental. But Maria is an excellent candidate. You've dealt with her in the past. (Dr. Todd said. Then he looked at Static and then at Kaga.)

Donald Todd: Even you Kaga. I've also saw that when your powers collide it brings new life to nature and so forth. We were hoping you could help us convince her to cooperate. (Donald explained.)

Echizen: A cure! You think it's possible? (Echizen said as she turns to Gear.)

Gear: I always thought it was just a matter of time. (Gear said. Static was gonna hit the intercom button to talk to Maria inside the tank, but he was stopped when Omi grabbed his wrist.)

Omi: Static, I know you're only looking out for the safety of Dakota and you want to help Maria out. But so far, all you saw in her was an enemy to fight off. Ever since she was turn into a Bang Baby, people manipulated her into becoming a criminal and toss her aside when she was of no use. But Kaga… he's never the one willing to give up. He's the only one who can truly build a connection with her. (Omi said all of that. Fighter nodded sensing the bond that is almost close to be created. Then Kaga approaches Static.)

Kaga: That's right, Static. I know this is your city, but I want to be the one to show her the truth. I've been in her place before, but I never gave up. (Kaga said bravely. The heroes and scientists were surprised that he was in a similar situation like Maria. Seeing that he's persistent even to care, truly care for Maria and wanting to connect with the metahuman, Static sighed as he gestures him to the button to speak with her.)

Static: Give it your best shot. (A smiling Static said as he decided to believe in Kaga too.)

Kaga: Maria, can you hear me? You weren't always hardcore, Maria. It's the Big Bang that changed you. It's always gonna be that way unless you let them help you. And I won't leave this lab until you'll all better. (Kaga explained. Aquamaria was narrowing her eyes, but was confused to why this giant of an alien would want to make sure she was okay.)

Aquamaria: Why should I trust them? Why should I trust any of your words? (Aquamaria shouts out in rage.)

Kaga: Because I'm nothing like Hotstreak! (A serious Kaga replied. Maria was shock when he mentioned her rotten boyfriend as she sheds tears. Then Kaga made a placating gesture.)

Kaga: Please, let us help you Maria. You're not a monster, you're a beautiful, intelligence and still a caring young woman. (Kaga pleaded. Maria froze a bit, but was touched when Kaga call her all of those thing without hesitation.)

Kaga: I've talked with your family. Your mom and your little sister are miserable without you. I understand how they feel. (Kaga said. Hearing a remark about her family, Aquamaria reach the limit of her rage. Her power spiral a lot as the glass was cracking until it finally shattered. She grew larger as she grabbed Kaga in a grip by her hand. Gear saw this and planned to use another Freeze Cap but was stopped by Sagako who shook her head while Echizen and Fighter were protecting the scientists.)

Aquamaria: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? (Aquamaria yelled angrily.)

Kaga: Because… my mother died when I was a little kid. And when I was eleven, I lost my home planet, my real home planet, my friends, everyone precious to me to darkness. (A sobbing Kaga exclaimed. Aquamaria gaps as she looked a bit remorse and angry at the same time. Kaga looked serious and honest as he continues.)

Kaga: Even though I lost that part of my family, I gained a new one. But yours is still alive and misses you. I won't let the real Maria in you died out and I know you can't just willingly surrender without a proper fight, so… considered our next fight the last one. (Kaga declared. For once, Aquamaria was looking satisfying and convincing but rose a brow in confusion.)

Aquamaria: What's in it for you? Why are you telling all of this? (Aquamaria asked. Then Kaga gave her a calm, fearless smile.)

Kaga: Because unlike Ebon or Hotstreak, I speak the truth. (Kaga said. Looking at his face, Aquamaria was shock to see that deep in his eyes there weren't no lies of any sort. They were filled with pure of caring, confident and brave intentions. She loosen her grip a bit as Kaga grabbed a hold of her and placing two fingers to his forehead, he and Aquamaria teleports away not too far from Dakota city. The heroes and scientists were amaze by how he teleported so fast while the Saiyan girls knew and as did Static.)

Static: Hey, that's the same technique Setsuno used when he and the Night Breed teleported to… Who knows where? (Static stated.)

Omi: That's Instant Transmission. No doubt an advanced technique devise by the natives of Yadrat from our universe. They're not much fighters, but they have mastered unique abilities with transportation and teleportation capabilities. That technique is capable to sending the user and whoever else as long as they grab a hold of the user, to go to any place as long as it has an energy signal. (Dr. Todd and his colleagues were impressed by such accomplishments and unique moves the Saiyans have acquired from another alien species. Even Fighter was speechless)

Fighter: That's quite a move. (Fighter exclaimed.)

Static: No doubt. I wanna figure out how they do it. But you two know where they've gone to? (Static asked. Omi, Sagako and Echizen definitely knew where they have gone to.)

[Lake Dakota, Indiana]

(After locating and reaching their destination, they have reappeared near the lake. Even Aquamaria was surprise to see that they managed to teleported in mere seconds. After getting shrunk down to human size and Kaga got to his distance and into fighting stance.)

Kaga: There's just one thing I got to know. Why did you choose to follow Ebon and then Hotstreak? If they truly care for you then why did they ditch you the second you got caught? Even I know a true family would stick together and love each other no matter what. (Kaga said and asked at the same time. Aquamaria closed her eyes while she into thinking it.)

Aquamaria: I guess you could say I was naïve to follow them when you have no other opinions, especially if there was no available cure. The first time we met, you told me "why did I do all of this destruction?" I answered it's payback for turning their backs on me. Back you countered back that if they were turning their backs on you and gestured me to the sad looks of those children. That's when I realize I was becoming the very same monsters that harms children. (Aquamaria said bitterly. She gripped her fist in regret and shame for the way she acted in front of innocent children.)

Kaga: Yeah, I remember. I also remember the second time you told me that "you were just an alien from outer space, raised to be a warrior. What could you possibly understand the pain in my heart." That's where you were wrong. I have experience pains similar to my own. Through those pains I manage to overcome and possess the urge to save those from the darkness. Of course, pain happens physically and throughout many all kinds of feelings. However, I will not stop saving those, even my enemies, from the darkness, no matter what! (Kaga declared. Seeing that the time for words has ended, both Kaga and Aquamaria charged in as they clash fists with each other. Each blows Aquamaria threw at the Earth Saiyan were easily evaded. Aquamaria got to admit it, for a huge alien he moved so fast. While he dodges them, Kaga kept on keeping his reserves inside since he hasn't awaken his Super Saiyan form.)

Aquamaria: You're quite fast for a fat alien monkey. I bet every time you tried to ask a girl out they would be so repulse to be around you. (Aquamaria taunted. Kaga smirked proudly.)

Kaga: Not really. It's true what you said, but I wouldn't let that get to me. I would be okay to just be their friends, look out for them as I would get them support and move on because it's not much of the outside that I want. (Kaga stated.)

Aquamaria: Then what do you see in woman more importantly than the outside. (Aquamaria demanded. Kaga smiles kindly as he told her.)

Kaga: My mother taught me that every life was precious to protect. What I like about women is the beauty within their hearts.

Aquamaria: The beauty from within the heart? Is that it? Then why? WHY ARE YOU EVEN SHOWING ME KINDNESS AND WILLING TO DEFEND ME!? WHAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL INSIDE MY HEART? Even I can't see it! I will not be lied to ANYMORE! (An angry Aquamaria yelled. Using all of the water within her and manipulating those in the lake, she create a tidal wave and whirlpool surrounding him. Strangely enough, he was moved, not out of fear, but in patience like she is testing her. This irritates her further.)

Aquamaria: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE! ATTACK! DEFENSE YOURSELF! (Aquamaria demanded. Still nothing happened as she sighed heavily.)

Aquamaria: Fine! Then LET'S finish this! (Aquamaria said. She lands a hit at Kaga as he got swallowed by the water slightly feeling the pain with several blows. Then she threw him to the bottom of the lake. The impact cause some waves to be formed as Aquamaria was panting heavily. Aquamaria laughs darkly. Seeing that he hasn't risen from the bottom of the lake, she finally believe that he defeated him for good.)

Aquamaria: Now… I'm finally rid of lies. (Aquamaria exclaimed in joy.)

[Bottom of the Lake, Lake Dakota]

(At the bottom of the lake was Kaga with his mouth close preserving his air as there was a voice talking to him?)

Kid Gouzen (Voice): ( _Mama? What's wrong with me? Were they really born bad to make me feel sad?_ ) (The voice of a young Gouzen sobs.)

Roseiya (Voice): ( _Of course not. Gouzen. While there's some who choose to bring harm to others. You should know that there are also those would were accidently caught in the cross fire. It's not hard to make a connection, but at the same it's not easy to sever it when you truly believe in the beauty within their hearts. Just like you and me, our connections will never be broken and from there your heart desires to build more with even hearts that have been betrayed to before. If they won't let you in, then don't give up. Keep on reaching out to them. Free them from the darkness swallowing them. It should be easy to help a new friend, right_ _?) (Roseiya said. Kumato gasped as appearing before him was a_ young woman with long black hair and in the attire of the Saiyans with similar armor as his own Kiblade armor was in front of Kaga. She was Roseiya, the mother of Kaga.)

Kaga: (Mo…mother!?) (Kaga thought.)

Roseiya (Vision): _Your last journey with your friends has brought back many hearts from the darkness. They may start out as allies or enemies, but even so if one has experience the same feeling then there can be no lies or betrayals. Because my son, that girl up there is waiting. Waiting for a true friend to rescue her from the darkness. Her hearts isn't broken. The bonds you form in life is so important and precious that it's impossible to ignore it. If you can't bring out the courage you need to wake her up then borrow it from your friends. Because… that's all the courage you have given them from your own heart. Maria need you, Gouzen. Heal her heart with your light. Give her strength, give her HOPE! For the future of this world, never give up, never waver! Light the DARKNESS_ _!_ ) (Roseiya declared in a voice of inspiration. Motivated by the spirit of his mother, Kaga reopened his eyes as they change from black to teal green and a golden aura was glowing around him as it turns his hair blonde and spiky.)

[Lake Dakota, Indiana]

(Kaga roars bravely with his unlock Super Saiyan power, he rose up with the immense force that forced the lake to open wider from the intense aura. Aquamaria was shock in disbelief that not only has he survived but transform too.)

Aquamaria: What!? (Aquamaria gasps. All that could come out of Maria's mouth. In mere seconds, he landed in the ground as it shook the ground by his Super Saiyan form. This cause Aquamaria to be a bit scared especially when he saw him fuming, but more caring then hating.)

[Super Saiyan] Kaga: Never! I'm never gonna sit by and let you drown in the darkness of hate and misery! MARIA! (Kaga shouted. Aquamaria was shaking a bit in disbelief. Why would someone go this far for her? But then got angrily piss at the alien's persistent and unyielding nature as she gritted her fist.)

Aquamaria: Why? Over and Over! Over and Over and Over! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!? WHAT!? IF NOT AS AN ALIEN OR HUMAN! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! (A shock and enraged Aquamaria demands loudly. Kaga, still had his serious look, but what he said next was the truth.)

[Super Saiyan] Kaga: The light in your heart. Your friend. (Kaga said. Aquamaria still couldn't believe that he was still believing in the goodness in her heart.)

Aquamaria: You're still going on with this! After EVERYTHING I've done to ya. I've told you before WHY SHOULD I TRUST ANY OF YOUR WORDS!? (Aquamaria said in confusing rage.)

[Super Saiyan] Kaga: And I've told you before! What I speak is the truth! I told you that I would never lie to you nor would I leave a friend in their hour of need. It doesn't matter how much words you say to hurt me nor the fact that you committed crimes, I know that they are lies because I know you're afraid to take the risk. But you don't have to anymore. I'm always gonna be there for you. (Kaga said all of that. Despite being fill with rage and having enough with broken promises, Maria knew that his words were starting to reach to her. However they were walking toward each other. There was silent in the air.)

Aquamaria: So this is for real. This is… the true end. (Aquamaria said. After a few moments, both Bang Baby and Super Saiyan charge in again as they lash out several hits and attack. Aquamaria launches out rapid attacks at Kaga as he dodges them with no effort.)

Aquamaria: ENOUGH ALREADY! HOLD STILL SO I CAN BREAK YOU DOWN! (Aquamaria yelled.)

[Super Saiyan] Kaga: True friends would never abandon their friends in need. (Kaga said.)

Aquamaria: True friends this, true friend that!? JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! Meaningless words such as friendship and bonds are what makes this world a lie! The deeper the connection is, the more it tortures me! Just why! (Aquamaria said. Aquamaria looked angry but had tears of sadness as she looked like she was gonna break down.)

Aquamaria: WHY DIDN'T YOU END ME IF YOU KNEW I WAS FALLING INTO THE DARKNESS!? (Aquamaria yelled in confusion, as she was now tired of hiding and running from the law.)

[Super Saiyan] Kaga: How could I? Only a monster would do that. While Static and his friends were trying to protect the innocent from being harm, I thought if you could further connect with my heart and see that I too have express the pain of being mistreated then you would finally realize that you don't have to be all alone. (Kaga said. They were speeding up so fast that they were only blurs to the normal eye. Their last blows cause them to be injured a bit as they were finally each other's plan through their elemental attacks. They had flashbacks of their encounters. **The first one shows an Aquamaria sending off waves after another as one barrage almost hit a group of children until they were safe by a giant wall of earth turn into a dome as the crash landing cause the ground to make a cloud of dust. The dust clear to reveal that it was the same smile of Kaga when he and Maria first found. Then he asked her why she is doing this? Despite saying that she did this for payback on the backstabbers for betraying her, but he pointed out the obvious fact that if those innocent children are a part of it, which greatly shock her to realization.** The flashback ended as they were both bruise, or in Maria's case was having tainted spots for bruises, on their bodies. Just as Aquamaria was aiming to hit him, Kaga made the direct hit, but it was soft as it made her flinch back to the ground roughly. Seeing that both hero and villain has used half of their power as they were being exhausted, but willingly to continue fight. Kaga and Aquamaria were panting for air. They were so tired that they could barely walk as they were limping toward each other. Aquamaria finally landed a punch on Kaga by the chin. Then Kaga punches her in the stomach, despite being made of water, she still felt that pain. Still unyielding as ever, they launched out hit turn by turn as they could feel the intensive pain as their last hits to their cheeks got them to lose their balances as they felt to the ground. Still panting and unyielding even at their limits, they managed to get through the pain. Channeling their energy into their gripped fists as they quickly landed their powerful punches at their left cheeks with both gritting their teeth in defiance. The force of the powers send Aquamaria to land roughly on the rocky wall of a land platform while Kaga was flipping toward the water until a set of rock were able to get him to stop moving. Both human and alien were over exhausted and low on power and energy but even so Aquamaria wasn't done let as the darkness in her was finally being shown in an aura where her heart is. She quickly charge up her remaining energy into a water-base ki sphere with darkness enhancing it.)

Aquamaria: Let's finish this! This fight. (Aquamaria said. Kaga regain his consciousness as he charged up his remaining energy into an earth-based ki sphere with his light enhancing it. By a surprising twist both of them were still capable of jumping fast enough in the air. As Aquamaria dive down with an angry expression and tears in her eyes, she could feel the darkness as she saw the core members of the Meta Breed led by Ebon, then her encounters with Static, Rubberband Man, Hotstreak, her family crying for her, the Dakota team with Gear, Omi, Sagako, Fighter and Echizen included, and finally Kaga who she finally learns who he really is under the mask. As Kaga was flowing in the air, a white background surround to display the light inside him and on the ground was the visions of his clan, family and friends of his extinct warrior race and the other races the good Saiyan considered as friends. As the blackness were pouring into the white background it was staining into a kanji symbol for warrior as it was now completely balanced. Both were closing in on each as they got their ki spheres toward each other.)

Kaga: MARIA! (Kumato shouting out as he flashes visually from his childhood, early adolescent, to current form.)

Aquamaria: KUMATO! (Shouts out Maria as she flashes visually from her childhood, early adolescent to current form too. Their techniques clash into each other as they were unleashing a lot of energy trying to destroy the other, but instead of destroying the other as they were colliding, they were converted into a sphere that cover them both. The giant sphere was devastating the lake's formation as there was crumbling grounds with rock floating out of place as they were engulfed in a large light.)

[Crater, Lake Dakota, Indiana]

(After a few minutes, the light finally died down and the crater where the lake is close is where Maria and Kumato had their last collision with their attacks. Inside it was the heavily injured Maria and Kumato, who reverted back to his base form. Maria groans painfully. She tried to move but was too hurt and weak to even move much as the same was said for Kumato.)

Kaga: See! If you keep moving, your physical form will be dissolved as equivalent to opening wounds. (A weaken Kaga stated. Strangely enough, Maria listened and get as she was told to his humble suggestion.)

Aquamaria: But why? Why are you so content with standing in my way, trying stop me from getting revenge. I only stole in order to stay alive long enough to get my revenge on my so called friends after I accidently swam close to the docks when the Big Bang happened. Naturally whether I got arrested or I was of no use, everyone break their bond with me at least once or more times. But you… you never did, even when we were enemies. So why… why are you always trying to protect even from the law!? (Aquamaria asked. Kumato merely made a happy smile and sleeping soundly like a baby. However he was just pretending as Maria looked awkwardly mad at him for playing a harmless joke.)

Aquamaria: HEY! Just answer the freaking question! (Aquamaria said impatiently. Getting serious even with a tired face, Kaga turns to her.)

Kaga: Because I see the beauty within your heart. (Kaga answered. Maria stared hard at him as he said the very same words to her again.)

Aquamaria: Just… what is there beautiful inside my heart? (Aquamaria asked in confusion.)

Kaga: You can't exactly always explain this with words. But… but whenever I see you leave the scene already without seeing the results of when our powers combine…. (Kaga said. Maria continues to stare at him.)

Kaga: That's the truth of the beauty within you and your power are revealed. To create new life, not ending it. That's what I consider you beautiful. (Kaga answered. Maria turn her expression to a touching shock one as she turn her eyes to see when their elemental powers came in contact, plant life such as flowers, fresh grass, and young blooming trees were born. Maria was awestruck that she had no idea that's also what her powers were capable than just destruction. She looked up at the night sky of the stars.)

Aquamaria: ( _Kumato. I finally know that you and I are the same. Just like me… we felt alienated by our own kind. We may have originated from different universes, but the more I feel your pain connecting to mine. That's when I begin showing interest in you and unlike me who was hurt enough to strike back, you never drown down to that abyss or to your enemy's level. You just kept reaching out to understand people more and no matter how much harsh words you take, you always ignore it and never giving up whether it's to fight for justice or healing the wounds of others. Now that I finally understand that your words are true, that's when I saw you as a friend. But you kept getting stronger and possess a pure aura that I lack. You kept walking in the light, facing the darkness of hatred and ignorance just as your mother did. Kumato, I am finally say this, you are a true benevolent being._ ) (Maria thought all of that with serenity and newfound hope.)

[Crater, Lake Dakota, Indiana] [May 17th 2001]

(After spending hours in the crater as night was turning into the early morning, Maria slowly opens her eyes. Kumato growls painfully. Maria raised a brow in confusion.)

Kumato Maeda: Man, I'm still worn out. And just when I thought I was better enough to kiss your injuries to make them all better. It turn out I still need more time to rest in order to heal. (Kumato stated. Instead of feeling insulted, Maria laughs softly at how caring and funny Kumato is. She admires him for having that child-like wonder such as never stop believing or giving up hope. Kumato saw her giggling laugh noises.)

Kumato Maeda: What? (A confused Kumato asked.)

Aquamaria: Why Kumato. You sure you want to kiss me and on the first "date" to boost? (Aquamaria teases gently. Kumato blushes like mad with his expression being an awkward shock. He turn to her with mock rage.)

Kumato Maeda: What!? I- Wait, I wasn't trying to play… (Kumato was at a loss for words.)

Aquamaria: I accept it. (Aquamaria said calmly.)

Kumato Maeda: Huh? (Kumato said confused. Maria turn to the sky as she smiles brightly with her darkness finally eradicated and replace by her newfound light. She finally admits defeat.)

Aquamaria: I was wrong. (Aquamaria answered. Kumato was speechless but managed to make a smile but forge some mock rage as he shouts out awkwardly.)

Kumato Maeda: Y-you, YOU BAKA! This isn't about being right or wrong. My friend has some serious injuries so I want to kiss them to make it feel all better. I mean, sure I cause those injuries, but I wanted to bring the sense into ya because I care. (Kumato said childishly in mock anger. Maria was touched by his kind gestures as she was blushing. Then getting serious, she closed her eyes as she explains)

Aquamaria: Hey, Kumato. I accept you and your words. I also accept to take part in finding the cure. If I get killed in the process of completing the cure then I won't take it out on the scientists if they finally perfect it from my corpse. This will be my final atonement, I'll let God or Zua decided my fate and punishment once and for all. (A serious Maria said. Kumato was shock at first of Aquamaria's willingness to accept death, but turn his expression serious.)

Kumato Maeda: How can you think that dying would solve every act you commit? If you want to atone for your crimes then help me fight crime and evil and I can help you learn to control your hidden powers as well. I can merely show all that I've experience and learn because I wanna learn more about the Earth too. (Kumato said.)

Aquamaria: Who says everyone will agree to let me in? (Aquamaria suggested. Kumato fumed awkwardly.)

Kumato Maeda: Come on now. There you go again. Always doubting the possibilities. No good come from thinking like that, Maria. (Kumato replied.)

Aquamaria: There's no telling if I may stand to defy you and the other heroes again in the future. (Aquamaria said truthfully. Kumato shook his head at Maria's stubbornness and doubts.)

Kumato Maeda: You won't be doing these kind of things again. (Kumato declared. Maria was amazed by his determination to keep her from being led astray again.)

Aquamaria: How? How can you so sure? (An awestruck Maria asked. Kumato gave her a straight and serious face.)

Kumato Maeda: Don't. Don't ever question this. The feelings you have for those precious to you. Like your family and those who truly care for you too. They are the answer you're looking for. (Kumato answers. Maria look surprise that they were so obvious, but couldn't see at first glance. Kumato smiles kindly as he further explains.)

Kumato Maeda: Man, is it the female of the species or pretty much the densest of humans who can't see it. But then again, we Saiyans have the most density in our heads. (A smiling, close eyes Kumato said. Once he opened his eyes, he saw her Maria already on top of him. But instead of attacking him, she surprised him with she press her lips with his. Both closed their eyes as they shared their first kiss. Both of their right forehead were scorched pretty badly while Maria's will regenerates as she felt comfortable with him to smile with tears of joy.)

Aquamaria: Shush it, my Chubby Bear! (Maria said quietly , but warmly. While they stayed like that, Static and the team finally found them and were surprised by the devastation the aftermath of the fight has cause to poor old Lake Dakota. Sagako, Echizen, Fighter and Gear spotted them in the crater.)

Gear: Static! Omi! We found Aquamaria and Kaga. (Gear stated.)

Sagako: There! In the crater. But they're badly injured and need medical attention. (Sagako added. Thankfully, Echizen brought out forest green beans in a brown bag.)

Echizen: Thankfully we have enough Chizu beans for them to recovered. (Echizen said.)

Fighter: Chizu beans? (Fighter asked in confusion.

Static: You guys head out, we'll catch up. (Static answers. Gear and Sagako nodded. They with Fighter and Echizen flew down to aid the Saiyan hero and ex-villain. Static look at Lake Dakota as it brought back some memories of his childhood. He saw his 5 year old self playing around while he seems to land hard on the ground, his mother Jean Hawkins got him on time. Omi saw this and decided to ask, no matter how hard the pain of her regret hurts.)

Omi: This place. Is this where you and your family usually spend when you had some family time. Including….

Static: My mom. (Static finished the sentence as he wasn't mad at Omi for including his mother. Static decided to change the subject as he knew it was personal history for Chikugo and wanted to cheer her up.)

Static: Say, my sister's gonna head to class so…. (Omi looked awkwardly shock with some thoughts in her head.)

Omi: ( _Oh MY GOD! IS HE GONNA ASK ME OUT!? WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?_ ) (Omi thought in excitement.)

Static: Are you okay? (Static said confused as the Wind Saiyan pull herself together and decided to finish what she quietly tone out.)

Static: Anyhow, I figure you would like what we Hawkins men can make so maybe you would want some breakfast with me and my Pops. And maybe after school, we could go out for some Burger Fools…. If you want to. (Static asked, hoping that she would agree to the date. Knowing how much pain she had for her connection with his mother, but her new growing feelings for the Bang Baby hero was overpowering the guilt as Omi spoke.)

Omi: Well… if it's okay with your father and if Sagako and Echizen will be alright looking over our base then I'm okay with it. (Omi said, basically agreeing to go out with him.)

Static: Cool. (Static exclaimed excitedly. This might be the greatest day for Static/Virgil Hawkins that he has asked out a girl, an alien girl at best, to a date. Sagako and Echizen overhear it thanks to her super hearing as she smiles happy for her best friend going out with a human and a superhero at that as she carries up Aquamaria and flew to head back to GenomaTech with Gear, Static, Fighter, Omi and the recovered Kaga.)

[Research Lab, GenomaTech, Dakota City]

(Inside the lab of GenomaTech with a new tank was the convince Aquamaria as the machine to inject the cure as getting charge up. After Static, Gear, Omi and Sagami left for home, Kaga ask Dr. Todd to commence with the test to cure her, but if he could be in the lab for her sake. Seeing him as a good friend and truly a caring being, Dr. Todd allow such a request to happen as he face to Maria.)

Donald Todd: Now, Maria, we're going to send a low electric current through you. This'll make your natural defenses less resistant to the cure. There will be some discomfort, but you must stay still. Understand? (Dr. Todd said.)

Aquamaria: Mm-hmm. (Aquamaria turn to smile at her newfound boyfriend Kaga as he place a hand in the tank to comfort her as they begin. The electric current went through first. Aquamaria groans quietly as he breathes in and out. Kaga pour in some of his newfound Super Saiyan power inside the tank to heal her pain. And after injecting the purple liquid that is the cure all of the water of herself in the tank was being form into her normal human body shape and once a few minutes ended, it turn her completely solid: her hair was revealed to be auburn, her skin was Caucasian tan like silk, and the other clothing was a turquoise swimming suit. She opened her eyes and smiles as she saw her hand completely solid and normal. They did it. They finally cure her back into Maria, but she felt that the powers she had over the element of water was still inside and available when she's ready to use them. Kaga turn to Dr. Todd as they shake hands in the success of the cure for the Bang Babies, and excluding the heroes of course.)

Kaga: Is she gonna be ok? (Kaga asked.)

Donald Todd: Yes, she's gonna be fine. The first of many, I hope. (Dr. Todd stated. Then he turns to Kaga.)

Donald Todd: You know I once met up with Professor Hamilton one time I was at Metropolis. He said never to trust an alien because of his misunderstanding with Superman after he was brainwashed to attack Earth. (Dr. Todd, with a serious expression said. Kaga looked a bit hurt if he thinks Dr. Todd was trying to threaten him, but he brought out his hand to shake his with a smile.)

Donald Todd: But you know what? I say he's wrong. You can be friends with alien if you give them a chance and get to know them better. (Dr. Todd said.)

Kaga: So does this mean we're friends. (Kaga asked. Dr. Todd nodded as Kaga happily shook hands with him. Even Dr. Todd allowed him to take Maria back to his city so she can come to terms.)

[Hawkins House, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Morning came by as inside the house of the Hawkins, the dining room had breakfast plated out as Robert Hawkins, father of Virgil and Sharon Hawkins, was getting ready to eat as Virgil came in with a fresh bread in his hand.)

Robert Hawkins: Virgil, glad you're here. Now that your sister spends so much time on her studies. (Robert said. Then a knock was made at the front door as Virgil head to open it.)

Virgil Hawkins: Hey, pops, love to chat, but first things first. I want you to meet a new friend of mine. (Virgil said. Then he opens the door as he was amaze by her current new outfit; which was a pink French beret at her right side of the head, a pink dress decorated with a ribbon on her chest with her tail around her waist as always disguise as a belt and the bottom half reaching to her elbows, long black stockings with pink shoes, a white jacket and a precious green gem necklace. All and all Virgil smiles calmly and blushes a bit as did Kimiko.)

Kimiko Azai: I hope I'm not overdress, am I? (A blushing Kimiko asked. Virgil shook his head.)

Virgil Hawkins: Naw! You're fine the same you are. (Virgil reassures. Then he turn to his dad as he introduces his newly acquired girlfriend to him.)

Virgil Hawkins: Pops, I want you to meet one of my friends that transfer here a few weeks back. This is Kimiko Azai. (Virgil said.)

Robert Hawkins: A newcomer from East Asia. It's nice to meet you, Kimiko. (Robert said as he shakes hands with the lovely and kind Saiyan.)

Robert Hawkins: I'm Robert Hawkins. Virgil's been talking a lot about you. (Robert exclaimed, much to his son's embarrassment.)

Kimiko Azai: And Virgil's told me about your work at the community center. I truly admire that you dedicate yourself to helping young people from being led astray by the dangers of the world such as gangs and criminals. (Kimiko responded. Robert smiles, fill with pride that his works has aspire other young folks into helping more people from being victims.)

Robert Hawkins: Thank you, Kimiko. I appreciate it. I'm just finally glad Virgil brought over a lovely lady like you over for once. (Robert said. Virgil scowled at what his pops is implying. Kimiko simply laughs kindly to be invited. Despite how Saiyans eat their meals, Kimiko was eating quite normal as an ordinary human with the Hawkins men. Robert brought out a subject in his mind.)

Robert Hawkins: Have you both heard the news lately? (Robert asked.)

Kimiko Azai: About the cure for the big bang syndrome. Yeah we heard of it. (Kimiko said, knowing fully well that she does.)

Virgil Hawkins: I heard they finally succeed in finding one. Now all those innocent people who were caught in the cross fire will be able to go home in peace. (Virgil smiles at the surprise Kimiko who in turn smiles back. Knowing that the cure is finally found and will be ready to rid the nightmare Dakota has been having for the last three years.)

[Café, Dakota City, Indiana]

(A few days later, Hotstreak, wearing a black coat and cap to conceal his identity was drinking coffee as the news was on. In the air was a host talking to Dr. Donald Todd about the success in finding a cure.)

Donald Todd: (TV): A few nights ago, our first procedure was a success. We're now on our way to finding a cure for the Big Bang Syndrome, which has tragically affected so many of Dakota's young people. (Dr. Todd stated. Hotstreak glared at the television as the next screen shows a picture of Aquamaria.)

TV Reporter (TV): Our action news team has also learned that the metahuman called Aquamaria had agreed to be the first test subject and they successfully cure her thanks to the convincing words of Super Saiyan Kaga. (That's when Hotstreak got shockingly enraged upon hearing Kaga's name.)

Hotstreak: WHAT!? (Hotstreak shouted in surprise. The waitress turn to him in confusion.)

Waitress: You need something, mister? (The waitress asked. Then Hotstreak, with his anger building up, set the counter on fire which got everyone to run in fear.)

Hotstreak: Yeah! A big plastic plate so that can get keep my soon to be supply of gorilla meat! That fat E.T. is gonna pay for what he did! (Hotstreak declared as he has become an enemy of Kaga.)

[Oakland: Skyscraper Level, California] [June 9nd 2001]

(It has been three weeks since the first test of the big bang cure has become a success, but what the public did not know was that even should the mutation in a big bang be corrected and eradicated the powers that he acquired were in fact a part of them from within their ki. While Kumato Maeda was a small, but successful restaurateur of the pizzeria known as Pizzaru, he also works as the crime fighter of Oakland City as Kaga. Kaga patrols over the city from the skyscrapers as he found a speeding car being chased by a police cruiser. Sirens were screeching.)

Kaga: Hmm. A car chase. It's not much but you gotta start from somewhere. What do you think, Lapis? (Kaga asked with a smile. Stepping out of the shadows was Maria, but with a new outfit. After the intensive training of three weeks, Maria not only managed to draw forth her ki and old powers but she gain the ability to fly and shoot ki blasts and mold her water in shape she did could do when she was a bang baby. After coming to Oakland, Maria left her old persona of Aquamaria and gain the superhero name of Lapis Lazuli. Now she wears her old blue swimsuit, but with long sleeve lapels attach to the green obi, tight black stockings, high heel white shoes, blue wristbands with long black fingerless gloves, and an aquamarine color mask.)

Lapis Lazuli: Hm, it's no big time super villain, but I'm not complaining. Plus, I finally get the chance to fight alongside you. Let's see if these guys are ready to a splashing defeat from Lapis Lazuli. (A confident Lapis Lazuli said. Kaga smirk proudly as Lapis sensed and spotted the speeders, Lapis got off flew toward them. Kaga hums excitedly.)

Kaga: Pinch me, Zua. Cause I have truly fallen in love with her. Earth is such a great place to live in. (Kaga exclaimed. Then he cheers loudly as he flew off and joins Lapis as the sounds of fighting were heard on the night sky of Oakland city.)

[Ending – Road to Hero]

 **That is it for Episode 006. Originally I did not like how Aquamaria got ditched and how much pain and suffering she had to endure due to being a victim of the Big Bang too and call me crazy if you must but I believe that she will make a terrific superheroine. Plus she ain't the first villain to turn good and join the good side, Besides Rubberband Man, there was Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, 18 and Good Buu that started out as villains but became good guys after the sagas ended. Sure I am also making a pairing between Kaga and Aquamaria because I believe with their powers colliding and combingin will create beautiful things…. TO SMASH THE ENEMIES. Hahahhaha but still they can make a lot of good things to happen. Also I have given Maria a new codename and it's Lapis Lazuli based on the gemstone with the same name. Also I have include a new superhero named Fighter and with more demographics.**

 **See ya next time on Episode 007: Kidnapped and Confessions. What Mr. Hawkins has been kidnapped and he knows Static and the Saiyanesses' secret identities.**


	7. Kidnapped & Confessions

Justice League XYZ Episode 007 – Kidnapped & Confessions

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[San Yoshi: Street Level, California] [May 19th 2001]

(The day in the San Yoshi city of California was windy as there was a battle going on between a gang with high tech alien weapons and the police that were trying their best to overcome them. The heroes who came to defeat this gang were none other than Settsu and Mikawa. Abandoning his Saiyan armor, Settsu now wears a gold, purple, and yellow armored outfit, a yellow cowl with a headband and a few pillar-like ornaments attach to it behind it. Mikawa, who also abandoned his armor, now wears a silver body armor of stomach, shoulder pads and shin guards, black baggy shirt and pants, a hood, white blue tipped boots and gloves with armor guards, and a black mask. Settsu's kanji, a purple "摂" was in a yellow circle with gold outlines, displayed the middle of the armor chest and on the back. And Mikawa's kanji, a gold "三" was in a blue circle with gold outlines, displayed on the chest. Both Saiyans were face to face with the gangsters as they started to move and quickly striking down the gangsters, deflecting off their energy bullets away.)

Settsu: You know, Mikawa? I could've handled these scumbags myself. There no need to keep tempting more gangs into challenging us! (Settsu commented while punching out a couple more gangsters. Mikawa took down three to seven gangsters. Soon Mikawa and Settsu took down the remaining gangsters and their leader, destroying their weapons along the way. Settsu was the one who punched out the gang leader's lights as that gang leader grunts painfully and fell to the ground unconscious. The gangsters were groaning painfully from the attacks courtesy of the Saiyan heroes.)

Gang Male Member: Damn it! Even after he gave us the guns, they still beat us. (A male gangster replied. The police approaches them as they cuffed them all one by one. Settsu and Mikawa looked a bit confused by what that gangster just said.)

Settsu: He? Who do did he mean when he said he? Unless… (Settsu didn't have time to finished as he was blasted by a ki cannon. Mikawa and the police turn to see the man who fired that ki cannon at Settsu. He was a 38 year old man, of German origins, wearing a long black jacket, long sunglasses, a green body suit, fingerless black gloves, a belt and metal boots. His name is Patrik Köppen, a once high tech weapons designer and inventor until his jealously of Settsu made him into declaring war on Settsu, killing innocent bystanders and calling himself the Kaiser. This is his seventh encounter with Settsu as he also had a battle suit that allows him to draw in ki and combat the Saiyans.)

Mikawa: Patrik Köppen, AKA The Kaiser. We meet at last, but I never expected a hate obsessive human like you would built a suit to combat us. (A serious Mikawa stated. Kaiser smirks evilly.)

Kaiser: I am a weapons inventor, I can develop anything in order to measure up to my enemies, even the extraterrestrial kind. (Kaiser said. Just as a battle commerce with Mikawa and Kaiser as they were exchanging blows repeatedly that is until a rush of flame instantly attacked and hit the Kaiser, forcing him back all the way to a wall of a building. Kaiser grunts painfully. Then he got up to his feet as he and Mikawa to see that it was Shinano himself.)

Mikawa: Ah, if it isn't Master Shinano himself. San Francisco's sworn protector and the Man of Courage. (Mikawa commented with a proud smile. Shinano turn to Mikawa, with a rose brow in confusion.)

Shinano: Serious? "The Man of Courage." That's what the media is calling me? (Shinano asked in slight annoyance.)

Mikawa: But you got to admit they're right to call you that Master Shinano due to your unyielding, courage when you face your opponents in battle. It's no wonder why most criminal in your city haven't strike out as super villains because they have no means nor the guts to face you in combat. (Mikawa said, explaining it all. Shinano looked reassured from the logics that Mikawa gave him. Hearing the sound of a flight movement, the two Saiyan turns to see Settsu coming back to the scene, looking serious at the recovered Kaiser.)

Settsu: Hi there, Master Shinano. What are you doing in San Yoshi? I hope you ain't starting to move your turf into mine? (Settsu commented. Shinano laughed lightly.)

Shinano: Of course not. You should know by now that I don't always stay in one spot.. Plus, I have been looking for more of a challenge lately. (Shinano stated.)

Kaiser: If it's a challenge you miserable monkeys are looking for. Then I'll be more than happy to oblige by SENDING YOU ALL TO HELL! (Kaiser yelled. Then he fired a green and white ki wave of mass destruction toward them. Quick as ever Shinano fired a Hinotorika as the two waves got into a clash. Both users were grunting in struggle. Settsu got into a position as he charges up enough sun-based ki.)

Settsu: Rising Sun Wave! (Settsu yelled as he fired his Rising Sun Wave at the ki cannon of Kaiser's. Despite two waves against one, Kaiser was still gathering even more ki to slowly overpower Shinano and Settsu whom were struggling to gain the advantage. That's when Mikawa came along and charges up another ki wave as well.)

Mikawa: Uniting Earth Cannon! (Mikawa shouted as he fires his Uniting Earth Cannon into his friends' waves. The three combined waves have become very powerful enough to push back against Kaiser's ki wave. Shinano, Settsu and Mikawa were grunting loudly as did Kaiser as they were trying to overpower the other.)

Settsu: Damn, even with we three combine, we're still tied. It seems Kaiser is truly getting even more determine to get rid of us. (Settsu stated. The other Saiyan nodded. Then Settsu turn his frown into a sly smile.)

Settsu: However that will change since Mikawa and I can finally change into Super Saiyans. (Settsu added. Shinano and Kaiser gasps in shock. Before anything else could happen both Settsu and Mikawa transforms into Super Saiyans. How these two warriors finally achieved this form was due to the constant clashes with their archenemies and the piles of the bodies in their wake. It enrage them to no end as one night they had nightmare of their villains discovering them and killing their loved one. It was enough for them to finally break their limits and finally transform. Soon Shinano joined in and transform into a Super Saiyan. With their Super Saiyan forms boosting up their ki waves, the struggle finally ended as it was their combine wave that overpowered and break through Kaiser's who screams in shock.)

Kaiser: NOOOOOO! (Kaiser yelled before he was finally engulfed in the wave receiving a considerable amount of injures as he screams painfully. Once the wave stops, the dust clears out to show a battered and unconscious Kaiser laying on the ground grunting. The Super Saiyan smiled at their latest victory. Then, the police were seen dragging the resisting awoken Kaiser into the back of the police van as they closed the door and the van drives off to prison. The group of three spotted reporters coming to ask the Saiyans for answers. Settsu turn to his two friends.)

[Super Saiyan] Settsu: Guys, you better run along. I'll handle the press here. It is my city. (Settsu said. Shinano and Mikawa nodded.)

[Super Saiyan] Mikawa: Very well, Settsu. I shall be on my way now. Farewell, Settsu, Shinano. I hope we get to work together again in the future. (Mikawa said before he depowered and flies off.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Well, I better head home too. Take care of yourself, Hidegoku. (Shinano said, calling Settsu by his new Earth name. Settsu smiled and nods. Shinano took flight and head off for San Francisco while Settsu continues to stare at his direction and smiles)

[Super Saiyan] Settsu: (Same goes for you too, Sora.) (Settsu thought.)

[Opening 1 – Journey to the West]

[Alva Industries, Dakota City, Indiana] [ May 20th 2001]

(Inside a lab within Alva Industries, owned by CEO Edwin Alva Sr., an ex-rogue of Static, as he plans to shut down a project with a scientist under his employ.)

Karen Roberts: What do you mean you're shutting me down? (Dr. Karen Roberts said in shock and rage.)

Edwin Alva: You heard me, Karen. I'm transferring you to another division here at Alva Industries. (Edwin stated.)

Karen Roberts: I don't understand, Edwin. I have done everything you've asked. I've built the largest data-gathering network known to mankind, all dedicated to one purpose – finding Static's secret identity and the secret identities and location of those Saiyan heroes. (Karen bitterly explains her reasons.)

Edwin Alva: Listen, my son is alive. And I no longer have a problem with Static. Nor did I ever had a problem with the Saiyans. Case closed. (Alva declared. It's true. Seeing that Static, Fighter, Illusion, Omi and, by a surprising twist, Hotstreak channel all of their energies into resurrecting Edwin Alva Jr., Edwin Alva thanks them for bringing his son back as penance, Alva chose to never make war with them ever again and allowed them alongside the Bang Babies he caught to revive his son a ride home. Roberts on the other hand was enraged that all of her efforts were for nothing.)

Karen Roberts: No. you listen. You promised if I did this for you, you'd fund my real work. (Dr. Roberts said.)

Edwin Alva: I'm not paying for any of that anymore. (Edwin replies.)

Karen Roberts: I absolutely refuse to work on anything else. (Dr. Roberts answered back bitterly.)

Edwin Alva: Then you can consider yourself fired. (Alva said. Then he pressed a button on the intercom to call forth his guards.)

Edwin Alva: Security, please escort Dr. Roberts off the premises. (Alva said. After Alva left, the computer screen was beeping. Roberts check this out as one of the spy network caught Static taking off his mask. Roberts smirks upon learning that Static is Virgil Hawkins. Then the computer screens beeps upon a new discovery. It confused Roberts as it shown a recording of the Dakota riots, five years ago and saw an African American paramedic woman attending to a seemingly wounded little girl of Asian descent wearing some kind of battle armor and has a brown tail. The next scene with a red glow pretty much surprised Dr. Roberts, but she smirks evilly with a raise brow with all of the data she has gathered.)

[Freeman Community Center, Dakota City, Indiana] [May 21th 2001]

(After a long day at work, Robert Hawkins and his nineteen year old daughter Sharon, who accompanied him after her class ended, wearing a pink short sleeved shirt and long pants with her hair in two pigtails. Both father and daughter were exiting.)

Robert Hawkins: Well, that was a long day. (Robert exclaimed out of exhaustion.)

Sharon Hawkins: Daddy, you deserve a rest. I'll go get the car. (Sharon said as she heads off to the car.)

Robert Hawkins: Thanks, sweetheart. I bet Virgil's home by now. I sure hope Kimiko is there too, so that you two can finally meet. (Robert exclaimed. Sharon nodded. Although she was still trying to believe that her brother brought a girl home for breakfast a week ago and they head out for a date, and became a couple. However, Sharon got used to see that at least Kimiko was helping them in helping Virgil being more matured. Inside the car, Sharon turns on the engines to start the car, but out of the gas exhauster came out another Bang Baby named Puff with afro puffs with blue dye hair and wearing a light blue shirt and green pants but her bottom half was a smoke tail as she came out.)

Sharon Hawkins: Huh? (Sharon said confused.)

Puff: Phew! (Puff exasperated. Sharon was shocked to see the Bang Baby villain. Puff flew around the equally shock Robert.)

Puff: I been in there so long, I thought you'd never come out. (Puff stated as she was blowing a cloud of knock out gas at Robert. Robert was coughing for air, but was now unconscious. Puff grabs him but struggles to carry him.)

Puff: Onyx! (Puff ordered. Sharon gasps. She tried to get out to help save her dad, but she was block by a white van driven by another Bang Baby known as Onyx, whose skin is blue but has super strength and wears a black t-shirt and orange shorts with two lines going down. Onyx got off as he went to help Puff by carrying Robert.)

Sharon Hawkins: Daddy, look out! (Sharon warned. Both Onyx and Puff, who turn her bottom half into a ghostly tail of gas, made it to the back of the van.)

Onyx: Puff, open it! (Onyx said. Puff opens the doors as they place him there they close them as they went inside too. Both Bang Baby bounty hunters were on the driver and passenger seats as their engines fire off, they quickly drove away to their destination.)

Sharon Hawkins: Hey, come back here! (Sharon shouted. She was determined to not lose her father to kidnappers as they drove off after them.)

[Dakota City: Expressway Level, Indiana]

(Persistent as always, Sharon managed to catch up on Puff and Onyx. They were struggling not getting the cops on them and trying to lose sight of her.)

Onyx: Stupid girl's gonna draw the cops. (Onyx informed. As much as she hates to admit it, Puff knew Onyx was right.)

Puff: Then it's end of the road for her. (Puff declared. Then she blew out a vapor mist which had evaporated off the tire wheels as Sharon lost control over the tireless car. Right on the scene Static and Omi spotted what was happening. Thanks to Omi's training sessions, Static was able to sense Ki as he knew whose it was.)

Static: Sharon! (Static stated in shock. Quick as ever, Static used his electric powers to get his sister out of the speeding car. The car fell off the road as it crashed to a top floor of a building, completely damaged.)

Static: Oh, man! That was gonna be my car next year. (Static said in sadness. Omi shook her head in annoyed disbelief that he was too keen on a car than being more concern for his sister's safety. Typical boyfriend reactions was all in her mind.)

Omi: Are all men at a certain age concern over replaceable automobiles or is it just you, Static. (Omi stated which got Static to roll his eyes.)

[Dakota City: Skyscraper Level]

(After finding a clear rooftop, Static and Omi landed on the rooftop with Sharon telling the two crime fighters of the situation at hand.)

Sharon Hawkins: Oh, Static, Omi. It's terrible! (Sharon said. Static looked at the sight of the car crash.)

Static: I'll say. (Static said, still disappointed. Then Omi punched him lightly in the arm.)

Static: Ow! (Static said in pain.)

Omi: What was that? (Omi said in threatening tone. Static raised his hands in a defensive gesture to avoid his girlfriend's wrath.)

Static: Nothing! (Static said quickly. Then she smiles joyfully as she chuckles a bit. Sharon further tell them the situation.)

Sharon Hawkins: My father's been kidnapped! (Sharon said. Getting serious as both metahuman hero and Saiyan heroine were shock to learn this kidnap.)

Both (Static & Omi): What? (Both Static and Omi said at the same time.)

[Dakota City: Street Level, Indiana]

(Later, they found the Bang Baby, Kangor, a metahuman with large feet with the capable of enhanced jumping and strength. But even that was no much for an enraged Static as he was restrained with an electric blast and turn him upside down. Kangor groans painfully.)

Kangor: Keep telling you, mons. I ain't seen Puff and Onyx in weeks. Maybe Carmen knows. (Kangor said pleading for mercy. Static stared hard at the super villain while Omi looked worried at the behavior of her boyfriend. And she was right as Static was bouncing Carmen Dillo, an armadillo like Bang Baby was inside his retreating position. Carmen Dillo groans for each bounce Static did with his electric blast repeatedly until he finally give in.)

Carmen Dillo: Stop. Stop. Now I remember. They were with Shiv! Yeah, Shiv. That's the ticket. (Later on, once they found Shiv, a Bang Baby with the ability to make light-based weapons and a core member of the Meta Breed. Shiv was caught in Static's electrical field as he shocks him inside, Shiv shrieks in fear and pain. After putting him down, Static gripped him by the collar shirt as he ready a fist enhanced with his electricity as he demanded answers.)

Static: Where are they! (Static demands loudly.)

Omi: THAT'S ENOUGH, STATIC! (Omi shouted. Static finally snap out of it after hearing Omi's shouting voice and realize that he's gone a bit too far. Shiv on the other hand was frighten of him as his fist was near his face.)

Shiv: Mommy. (Shiv squealed. Then he fainted with a stupid smile on his face. Static looked ashamed of himself until the explosive light show was made near a parking lot courtesy of Puff with a blow torch.

[Parking Lot, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Static and Omi finally reach Puff as she turn to them with smirk on her face.)

Puff: Hey, Static. Just call me hot lips. Looking for some? (Puff offered. In jealous girlfriend mode, Omi shot a ki blast as she destroy Puff's blow torch.)

Puff: Aah! (Puff grunts. Then Static catches her with his electric blast as Omi shouts at Puff for answers.)

Omi: Where is Robert Hawkins? (Omi demanded. Onyx tried to sneak attack them until Static caught him too. Onyx scream. Then Static pushes him off a few distance away.)

Onyx: Aah! (Onyx gasped.)

Static: You heard us. (Seeing how terrifying they are, Onyx got up to tell Puff while rubbing his roughed up head.)

Onyx: Puff, quit fooling around and deliver the message. They both means business. Especially the Saiyan. (Onyx said frighten of the two superheroes. Both superhero teens raised their brows in curiosity.)

Static: What message? (Static asked, curious to know without dropping his guard.)

Onyx: We were hired to kidnap him. Puff's supposed to tell you where he is. Though we weren't expecting the alien girl to be with ya? (Onyx answered truthfully. Seeing that Onyx is more truthful, Static puts Puff back to the ground. She rudely handed Static a note with the directions to where his father is. Puff groans angrily.)

Puff: Here! (Puff said bitterly. After looking over the directions, Static and Omi gave them a hard stare with rage as they threaten them.)

Static: If this is a trick, you won't be able to run far enough. (Static said in a threatening tone. As Static left on his saucer, Omi got in to Puff with a dangerous glare.)

Omi: If he's dead by the time we get there, you better praise to God before I rip off your hearts intensively. (Omi said in a harsh and dark tone. Then Omi flew off after Static to the location of Robert Hawkins. Despite getting used to threats, especially Static's, both bounty hunting metahumans were totally frighten by the threat of the alien girl gave them as they pants like hell.)

Puff: Jesus. We snatch one guy and they act like it's the crime of the century. (A fearful Puff said. Onyx nodded sadly.)

Onyx: Still, we both know that alien girl is serious with her threats. We're just lucky we got out of this alive. (Onyx exclaimed. Surprisingly Puff nodded as she is one of the few Bang Babies afraid of Omi.)

[Junkyard, Dakota City, Indiana]

(They made it to a junkyard, while it looked ordinary nevertheless Static and Omi started their search.)

Static: Anybody here? (Static said trying to call out to his father, but Omi managed to sense his ki underground and found a secret entrance to get into a hidden hideout.)

Omi: Static, this way. (Omu said, pointing to the direction of the entrance. Static turn to his alien girlfriend and saw her gesturing to the direction of the secret entrance.)

[Omnara's Hideout, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Following her down, they made it to what seems to be a lab with a lot of high tech and upon looking at the big screen was seeing Robert Hawkins depress as he was imprison in a cell with laser beam field. Static and Omi gasped.)

Omnara: Stay right there, or he's history, Static and Omi. (Both heroes turn to see a woman with a red shirt having some straps, light blue pants, and a pair of black boots and have waxed her black hair.)

Omnara: Or should I call you Virgil Hawkins and Kimiko Azai? (Omnara said, knowing who they really are. Static and Omi gasped in shock. Omnara, formerly Dr. Karen Roberts, smugs evilly knowing that she has learn their secret identities.)

Omnara: Virgil Hawkins and Kimiko Azai. That's your real names, right? (Omnara said that to Static. Then turn her attention to Omi.)

Omnara: Or your Earth name in your case. (Omnara said. Static and Omi decided to act dumb as they spoke.)

Static: Lady, we don't know what game you're playing, but I'm here to… (Before Static could finish her sentence, Omi elbows him softly as he looked at the screen showing them a recording of him taking off his mask at his room after the morning patrol today. And the next scene shows a cool Japanese style modern two story house with Omi landing softly as she happily took off her mask, overjoyed with having another date with him. After it ended, both Static and Omi dropped the act as they got serious.)

Omi: Just who are you? (Omi said.)

Omnara: Call me Omnara. (Omnara said. Then she shows both teens spycams footages from satellites, to surveillance cameras on the streetlights and etc.)

Omnara: Edwin Alva hired me to create a vast supercomputer network linked to every satellite, every camera, and every surveillance device in the world. (Omnara finished.)

Omi: Why? (Omi asked, wanting to know the reason behind this.)

Omnara: For one purpose only – to discover your secret identities. (Omnara answered. Static and Chikugo were shock by hearing this.)

Static: Alva knows who we are? (Static said. Omnara shook her head.)

Omnara: No, I took that valuable data with me when I left. (Omnara stated.)

Static: Why'd you kidnap my dad? (Static demanded.)

Omnara: To get your help jump starting my real project. I want you to steal my equipment back from Alva Industries. (Omnara said.)

Omi: Then why don't you just use Puff or Onyx? (Omi said, seeing that Omnara did get those two to kidnap Robert.)

Omnara: They don't have the power or the brains or the motivation and unlimited energy. (Omnara explained as she gestures them to the scene of Virgil's father still imprison. Static turns to her with a firm look on his face.)

Static: I wanna see my father. (Static demanded with a serious expression. Following his request, Omnara took them to the room he's imprison in.)

Omnara: One false moves or my lasers turn him into a jigsaw puzzle. (Omnara warned. Static and Omi approach Robert.)

Static: Mr. Hawkins, We're glad to see you're ok. (Static said in a deep tone, masking his identity. Robert finally spoke, getting out of his trace.)

Robert Hawkins: You can drop the act, Virgil. Same goes for you, Kimiko. (Robert said. Both teens were surprised that he has also learned of their secret identities.)

Static: You know? (Static asked.)

Robert Hawkins: Wasn't hard to figure it out. Why else kidnap me to get to Static and Omi? And maybe, maybe in the back of my mind, I've always known. (Robert said confidently. Omi was glad Mr. Hawkins wasn't angry but proud of knowing their secret identities and the good they have done. Static however was guilt-ridden for dragging his father into this situation.)

Static: Oh, pops. Kimiko and I never meant to put you in danger. I swear. (Static apologized.)

Robert Hawkins: I know that, son. I don't blame neither of you. (Robert said calmly. Then Robert smiles.)

Robert Hawkins: But it's quite a shock to find out your son's a superhero. And even more to find out that he's dating an alien girl from another universe. (Robert said proudly. Both teens are smiling at the man's acceptance of them and their relationship. Then Robert turns his attention to Omnara.)

Robert Hawkins: Who is this woman, and what does she want? (Robert asked. Omi on the other hand was infuriated of the woman for using such blackmail like this.)

Static: She calls herself Omnara. Wants us to steal something. (Static said begrudgingly. Robert was shock upon hearing this.)

Robert Hawkins: What? You can't… (Before Robert could finish his sentence, Static took over explaining the situation at hand.)

Static: Pops, please. I gotta. There's no other way. (Static said sadly.)

Robert Hawkins: Virgil, Kimiko, this is crazy. (Static and Omi looked upset as much as they can.)

Omi: We know Mr. Hawkins. We can't blame you for saying that. (Omi replied.)

Static: But if I ever get us out of this, I promise I'll give up this superhero stuff. I don't want anything like this to happen again. I mean it. (Static said truthfully. From despair and pure anger, Omi's expression turn into rage as she face at Omnara with an explosion of anger.)

Omi: You! You! YOU BITCH! (Omi instantly transforms into a Super Saiyan as she held Omnara on a hold by the neck. She aims a ki sphere closing in on her face. However, Omnara simply smirks arrogantly while admiring her Super Saiyan powers.)

Omnara: Remarkable strength, speed, skill and abilities. But even with all of this, I can see it's an empty threat. (Omnara added. Then she narrowed a look at Omi.)

Omnara: Especially if I tell your boyfriend the truth behind his mother's death. (This cause shock and fear to the Super Saiyan Omi. This was a fearful secret that Omi was terrified and considered the most traumatizing event of her live. Desperate not to let her boyfriend find out, Omi had let go of Omnara's neck and regretfully help her up.)

Omnara: Good girl. (Omnara said mockingly. Omi growls silently in anger. Then Omnara turns to Static, who was confused at first, but looked mad at Omnara.)

Omnara: If the family hour's through, you have a little job to do. (Omnara concluded. Secretly, Static gritted his teeth in rage as he and Omi are now under Omnara's leashes.)

[Alva Industries, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Sirens and gunfire were hear and made at a warehouse-like labs at Alva Industries. There were laser being shot out while Static evades them all and following Omnara's instructions via ear piece comlink.)

Static: This is her definition of little? (Static said rhetorically from her last statement of being little. Static grunts and groans. He kept up dodging all of the laser gunfire security was making and the ones from two tank-like cement weapons.)

Static: Aah! If you guys play nice, I won't break all of your toys. (Static added. Using his electric blast, he grabbed one of the tank cannons up as he got it to crash down on the other one, destroying them both. Static contacts Omnara.)

Static: Now what? (Static said to the communicator Omnara gave him.)

[Omnara's Hideout, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Back at her hideout, Omnara responds back to Static's headset from her surveillance monitor.)

Omnara: Head for lab 14 and watch out. You've got an armed chopper approaching from the south. (Omnara instructed via her communicator.)

[Alva Industries, Dakota City]

(Static saw the arm chopper heading his way, true to the words of Omnara and respond back.)

Static: I see it. Hey, do you do weather forecasts, too? (Static asked in curiosity. Static evades the missiles the chopper launches at him and by a miracle, he found Lab 14. Static uses his electric blast to stop the chopper. Static groans. Then he moves it in the direction of the lab and sen forth a missile at the external. Once that's done, he place the chopper down and gathers every equipment labelled Project Omni with his static electric blast carrying them all.)

Omnara [Headset]: Did you get everything? (Omnara asked.)

Static: Everything on your wish list. Not that you've been a good girl. (Static said, with a sarcastic joke. On the ground was Alva, surprise to see who trespassed into the labs of his company.)

Edwin Alva: Static! (Alva said in surprised.)

Security Guard: He broke into lab 14. (The guard reported to Alva.)

Edwin Alva: Lab four – (Before he could finish the sentence, Alva realized the truth behind this theft.)

Edwin Alva: Roberts must be behind this. That's her project Omni. (Edwin concluded.)

[Omnara's Hideout, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Back at the hideout, Omi, still in her Super Saiyan form, was wired as she charged up the computer system with her ki while Omnara was opening a large crate containing her life's work; Project Omni.)

Static: Project Omni? (Static said confused and curious at the same time. Omnara explains as she opens the other crates.)

Omnara: My life's work. (Omnara uses a crowbar to open a crate. Omnara groans.)

Omnara: Alva never saw the full potential of what could be accomplished, but I did. (Omnara said as she opens another crate.)

Omnara: It started with a computer virus, which I planted in every computer in the world. (Omi and Static were surprised by this.)

[Super Saiyan] Omi: A virus? (Omi asked.)

Omnara: Yes. It went off yesterday. (Omnara said while opening another crate. Both of them remember the incident this morning when Gear was moving uncontrollable of his jet boots. Now it made all sense that she was behind this.)

Static: So that's where the worm came from. (Static said to himself with Omi being the only one listening to it.)

Omnara: I'll soon control every digital device on Earth. (Omnara groans. Finally she opened the last crate.)

Omnara: So not only will I see everywhere, but I'll be able to interact as well. (Omnara finished explaining. Looking inside the crate, she was shock turn enraged.)

Omnara: No! (A shocked Omnara exclaimed.)

Static: Something wrong? (Static asked.)

Omnara: Alva has the most important component – the neural interface helmet. (Omnara said as she brought out a remote display the online network tracking the location of the helmet. Omnara chuckles.)

Omnara: You can't hide it from me, Alva. A quick peak into your network… (Then the computer display on a highway of a truck guarded by military Humvees belonging to Alva Industries.)

Omnara: Ah! It's in a truck convoy headed east. (Omnara confirmed.)

[Forest, Dakota City, Indiana]

(While Static and Omi were forced into committing crime for the villain Omnara, at a forest of quiet, undisturbed scenery, loud noises were being made as Hitomi Asakura, in training attire, was dodging ki blasts from Kyung-Seon in his training gear. Along with them was another female bang baby metahuman, a 17 year old girl named Sara Adamsen AKA Illusion a superheroine who, like Fighter, had conceal her existence while fighting crime until the arrival of the Saiyan heroes. Her powers involve in creating illusion, for offensive, defensive and supportive means along with using telekinesis and now due to being brought up by the Saiyan heroes, she has the ability of flight, ki sense and increase in her strength, speed and more. Currently Sara was in her training clothes as she had brown hair, blue eyes and fair peach skin as she and Kyung-Seon revealed their secret identities to the Dakota Team whom they too revealed their secrets to them. At the moment, Hitomi and Kyung-Seon were brawling with each on blow repeatedly, trying to gain the advantage. Kyung-Seon and Sara soon join forces as they send a lot of strikes toward the evading and calm Hitomi who was not receiving any damages whatsoever. However, in a new increased speed, Kyung-Seon lungs a punch at her cheek and finally lands several hits at Hitomi, who grunts repeatedly. However, Hitomi breaks free from his assaults and kicks him away from her. Kyung-Seon got back on his feet, but watches as the girls roared and attack each other repeatedly, launching punch after punch. Then Kyung-Seon charges up a large amount of ki in his left forearm as he charged in and attacked the defensing Hitomi. Next Sara channels enough ki for both her fist to be engulf in purple aura as she charges in with illusions of large aura in the form of explosions as she made a direct hit on Hitomi's back as a large dust was created from the impact. After it clear out, both Kyung-Seon and Sara still had their fists on Hitomi, who has some battle damages but was still alright as she lowered her guard revealing to be alright as she smiles kindly.)

Hitomi Asakura: Well, I believe that's enough for today. (Hitomi exclaimed. Kyung-Seon and Sara sighed in relieve.)

[Hot Springs, Forest, Indiana]

(After they clean up the sweats that they have made from their long sparring sessions, Hitomi guided Kyung-Seon and Sara to a hidden hot spring that she, Minami and Kimiko discovered since they first got to Dakota. One of the reasons, they would train harder than ever to have serious injuries was because the waters in the hot spring possess special healing priorities, which was great as the Saiyan girls had the ability that allows them to increase their power level from recovering from ever fatal or serious injuries. Right now, a naked Hitomi moans relaxingly as did the relaxed Sara and the quiet, but closed eye blushing Kyung-Seon.)

Hitomi Asakura: What do you guys think? It such a great spot to relax after a long day of training and to enjoy the peace and quiet with no crowd of people disturbing it. (Hitomi said. Sara and even Kyung-Seon couldn't help but nod in agreement.)

Sara Adamsen: I'll say. It's probably the first time I ever get to relax in peace and get back my strength in a single bath at the same time. (Sara exclaimed. Then Sara turns and gave a sly smile at Kyung-Seon.)

Sara Adamsen: I bet you must be enjoying this moment, Kyung-Seon. Huh, big boy? (Sara said mischievously. A serious blushing Kyung-Seon, with his eyes closed, groans hardly trying not peek his eyes at the naked forms of his female teammates. Both girls giggle kindly. Then Hitomi got serious again.)

Hitomi Asakura: Still, it hard to believe that in the short time that we got to know each other, you're beginning to catch up to us like it was nothing. (Hitomi said. Sara and Kyung-Seon looked interested and surprised mildly at the comment Hitomi made.)

Sara Adamsen: Really? Are you sure you're not playing with us? (Sara asked. Hitomi shook her head.)

Hitomi Asakura: Of course not. I could tell by sensing your ki without using a Scouter. Sara, your power of creating illusions of any kind is both remarkable and cunning. Thought they are just illusions at first, with your fighting power increased those illusions have started to become real and can vanished at any time by your command. The more you train physically you'll have more energy to create multiple illusion at the same time, you continue your image training, the more comfortable and less stressful you'll be in creating illusions. As long as you don't overthink things during battle, I believe you will defeat opponents with no injuries on you or the innocent bystanders where these battles will take place. (Hitomi said all of that. Sara was speechless as her mouth opened in awestruck at how much sense Hitomi say about her and her powers. Then Hitomi turns to Kyung-Seon.)

Hitomi Asakura: Kyung-Seon, you are an excellent and truly gifted warrior who uses physical combat and endurance in order to win your battles against bang babies and the criminal element. In truth, we can see your fighting instincts and might to be equal to that of Saiyan, but for some reason you seem to be getting second only to Static to be precise. (Hitomi said with a straight face. Kyung-Seon gaps in shock that despite all the physical beatings he give to his share of villains, he's only second to Static.)

Kyung-Seon Yong: Oh you just had to say that, didn't ya. Calling my strength second to that arrogant showboat Static. (Kyung-Seon said in disbelief.)

Hitomi Asakura: Do you know why you are Static's inferior despite your own impressive power. (Hitomi asked.)

Kyung-Seon Yong: Oh please, tell me o great teacher? (Kyung-Seon Yong retorted.)

Hitomi Asakura: While it is true that you are a great fighter and have display mercy to your battered and nearly broken enemies, you seem to be overworking yourself with fighting crime and intense training constantly. Your body has limits even if your mind and determination doesn't. A true warrior needs to rest whenever that chance is opened to him, so your first step to catch up is this thing; whenever you find a chance to relax and rest, take it. (Hitomi finished. Surprise at first, Kyung-Seon widen his eyes in realization that what Hitomi suggested to him is true. Since the start of his superhero career he has always being fighting enemies, metahuman or normal, constantly along with training in long hours without rest. It is due to this, he barely had time to take part in after school activities, social activities or simply not doing anything, but train, schoolwork and crimefighting. The three heroes stayed in the hot springs for a little while even after their exhausted bodies recovered just to enjoy the silence, but that changed when a gasping Hitomi got a telepathic call from Sagako.)

Hitomi Asakura: Huh!? Are you sure?! (A shocked Hitomi asked. Sara looked confused to why Hitomi was talking to nothing, but at a direction. Luckily Kyung-Seon steps in.)

Kyung-Seon Yong: Ah… She's having a telepathic talk with Sagako. They both, along with Omi have telepathy. An advanced ability of Psychic powers that most gifted Saiyans possessed and work hard to achieve. Right now, Hitomi is receiving a distress call. (Kyung-Seon finished., understanding it better due to his experience with communicating telepathic as well. Sara was amazed to learn that as she turns to Hitomi, whose expression was worrisome and shock.)

Hitomi Asakura: Are you sure…? I mean he would never…. Okay, I understand what we need to do. I'll bring the others as well. (Hitomi finished, understanding what she and Sagako were talking about. Then she turns to her two teammates and sparring partners.)

Hitomi Asakura: We better get out and get dressed. There's trouble at downtown Dakota. (Hitomi stated with a serious expression.)

[Dakota City: Highway Level, Indiana]

(Static finally made it to the convoy as he stretch his electric field on the back doors, thus stopping the moving truck, forcing him to open. Static grabs the crate containing the last piece of Project Omni out, but just before he leaves two familiar faces arrived.)

Sagako: Static? (Sagako said in surprise.)

Gear: What are you doing! (Gear demanded answers from what he was seeing Static stealing from a cargo truck. Then coming to scene by flight was the fully dressed Echizen, Fighter and Illusion. Illusion wears a full track suit of purple and black, fingerless magenta gloves, black boots, a purple mask and a belt.)

Static: Gear, Sagako. Stay out of this. Same goes for the rest of you guys. (Static shouted.)

Omnara [Headset]: Get rid of them. We can't allow them to slow us down. (Omnara ordered. Fighter gaps, having heard that radio sound. Along with his strength and speed, he has developed super hearing from his training with the Saiyan girls. While it is not in the same level as Superman's, its range was close enough to hear someone talking to Static's ear.)

Fighter: (Hm. Who is that? And why is Static taking orders from someone who is making him commit crimes.) (Fighter thought.)

Gear: I won't just stand by and watch my best friend commit a crime. (Gear stated.)

Static: Well, you're gonna have to. I can't let you stop me. (Static said reluctantly. Sensing the true feelings within people, Sagako knew what Static just said was true.)

Sagako: What do you mean? (Sagako asked. Seeing the dark skin Saiyan girl catching up to her scheme, Omnara orders Static.)

Omnara [Headset]: Destroy them, or you'll never see your father again. (Omnara orders. Fighter, Echizen and Sagako gasps in shock , having hear and figure the causes of Static's theft. Having no other choice, he send out an electrical shock attack at both Gear and Sagami. Gear grunts painfully. Sagami however simply absorbs the electricity due to her element being lightning and aid Gear by absorbing the electricity still on him without touching some powering Backpack. Both of them turn to their comrade.)

Static: That was just a warning. You know if I really try- (Before Static could finish his sentence Gear spoke to him.)

Gear: Dude, I don't know what you're up to, but if I have to fight you, I will. (Gear got into fighting stance and so did Sagako and the rest of Team Static.)

Sagako: That's right! I may not be a Super Saiyan yet, but I can absorb all forms of lightning, including electricity.

Echizen: And in case, you didn't notice, there five of us and only one of you. (Echizen finished. Static powers up his own static electricity aura as he looked at the super geniuses and powerful heroes that are his friends with a hard look on his face.)

Static: Then bring it on, guys. Bring it on! (Just before the three clash it out a giant whirlwind stopped them at their tracks it was revealed to be Omi.)

Omi: Stop it, guys! You don't need to do this! (Omi pleaded.)

Gear: But Omi, Static is stealing some tech and from a truck belonging to Alva Industries. (Gear replied.)

Omi: I know that, but he doesn't have any choice, especially since the one ordering him has a hostage that is making him commit crime. (Omi yelled. Gear gaps in shock. Fighter, Illusion, Echizen and Sagako widen their eyes in surprise.)

[Omnara's Hideout, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Back at her hideout, Omnara was surprised by what is being displayed on her monitor as she angrily turn to see an Afterimage vanishing out of thin air.)

Omnara: I warned her. (Omnara said darkly. Then she activated a spybot at the highway as it flew above the surprise heroes.)

[Dakota City: Highway Level, Indiana]

(It projects a recording of the Dakota riots five years ago. At the explosion of what would become Static's HQ, was an African American paramedic with grey hair and brown eyes was holding on to a little girl with black hair and eye wearing a green cape and Saiyan armor. While it was confusing to Fighter and Illusion, Static, Gear, Sagako and Echizen knew the little girl was Omi, whose Saiyan name is Kiga. )

Static: It's my mom and Kimiko. (Said the shocked Static with the equal shock Gear and surprise Sagako, Echizen, Fighter and Illusion. Omi, however, was horrify when she was gonna face her past in front of the man she loves. _**Jean was checking the young Kiga for any heartbeats. Kiga grunts as she woke up.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: Hello there, sleepy head. (Jean said to the awakening Saiyan.)**_

 _ **Princess Kiga: Aah. Who are you? (Kiga asked. The Saiyan princess would feel that she wasn't in her planet or universe anymore as she was watching the gang violence going on.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: My name is Jean, Jean Hawkins. What are you doing out here? There's a gang war happening and no sweet little girl like you should be out in this danger? (Jean stated. While the human paramedic was talking, the princess turn to see a gangster aiming to shoot her with a gun. A gun shot was made, but Kiga managed to get Jean out of the way. The bullet hits Kiga. However, to Jean's surprise, the bullet didn't pierce her as it was pretty much capped, render useless by the time it reach to the ground. Then she launch a harmless ki blast at the shock gangster as it landed the hit. Jean was surprised by this, but got over it as she turn to the young girl of Asian descent, but doubt that she was from any part of Asia. Kiga looked sadden as she was having troubling explaining her powers.)**_

 _ **Princess Kiga: I'm sorry, I didn't kill him. I render him unconscious. I- (Jean shush her gently as she knew that Kiga didn't really kill on purpose but did it in self-defense.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: It's alright. You did it in self-defense and plus, you've saved my life. How can I be mad at someone who has this… this gift and use it for good intentions. (Jean said heartfully.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: I do however want to know who or what are you. (Jean asked. Seeing this woman to be trustworthy, Kiga explain that she is alien and the princess of Saiyans under her father's leadership, colony and pride. She told Jean how her mother died giving birth to her as her last words were "Such a beautiful little girl, and one I shall protect even as a spirit, I will be with you always in your heart, my little princess," and the king blamed and hated the humans of this planet where the Saiyan colony was due to the fact of their awful ways of racism, thinking it was the cause of his queen's death. After she ended her story that she was sent to this city to wipe out the humans that cause such chaos, but chose to stop it without killing anyone, Jean was speechless, but yet understanding.)**_

 _ **Princess Kiga: And that's truth. What I spoke is fully accurate Mrs. Hawkins. (Kiga said as she looked away in sadness. Jean was truly shocking surprised to have learn that the girl before her wasn't human but an alien of a warrior race from another universe.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: My goodness and to think… (Jean expression turn to a calm and kind one as she looked up at the stars of the night sky.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: There are other pure hearted lifeforms out there in this or any other universe. (Jean concluded with a smile. Kiga looked surprised that Jean isn't afraid or hating her for being an alien. Jean approach the young princess.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: Kiga, I'm sure your mother is proud of you for making the choice to stop this riot instead of ending their lives. And please never think that you cause her death because she was happy… happy to give her life away to bring you into the world. (Jean said calmly and caring. Touch by the paramedic's word, Kiga seem a bit relax, but wonders Jean's understanding behind her words.)**_

 _ **Princess Kiga: How would you know? (Kiga asked politely.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: Because I'm a mother myself. (Jean said, surprising the young Saiyan princess.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: I have a daughter named Sharon and a son name Virgil. He's around the same age as you. I'm sure you two would make great friends. Anyway, I have to go. There's still a lot of people who need help. (Jean said as she got up and starts to head off. Inspired by this brave human mother and paramedic, Kiga got up with a face full of determination and the urge to help people.)**_

 _ **Princess Kiga: Jean, please let me help you. I'm not much of a healer, but I can defense you while you tend to the wounded. (Kiga said with determination. Then she brought forth her Kiblade slightly different than the one she uses now.)**_

 _ **Princess Kiga: That's why the Kiblade chose me. To light the darkness. (Kiga declared the familiar catchphrase. Jean accepts the little alien girl's help knowing that bullets had no effects on them. As the next scene shows Jean finishing bandaging up injured bystanders with Kiga taking down any gangster in combat. Just as Jean got up with her med kit at her hand, she saw a man in a black cloak aiming a ki beam straight for Kiga's head, to kill her. Jean gasped in shock as the ki beam was launched and getting closer to Kiga.)**_

 _ **Jean Hawkins: Kiga, look out! (Jean shouted. Jean tackled Kiga out of the way as the ki beam shot Jean where her heart is located. Jean fell to the ground, while the overly shock Kiga was traumatized that she got shot and not herself. She could've handle, but she didn't due to the fact that she was an ordinary human with no ki control.)**_

 _ **Princess Kiga: Why? Why this?! Why her. (Kiga asked to practically no one. The sobbing Kiga got closer to the body of the now deceased Jean Hawkins.)**_

 _ **Princess Kiga: What'd she do to deserve this? No! NO, Jean! NOOOOOOO! (Kiga screams loudly and cries uncontrollably at the raging Dakota.**_ The video ended with the teen heroes were very shock to learn the truth behind the death of Jean Hawkins, Virgil/Static's mother. Static looked at Omi, who was overwhelm with guilt and shock as her body trembles with despair on her face.)

Omi: No! No! (Omi said as she began to shed tears from her eyes.)

Omi: Stop it! Stop it! I never wanted that…. Jean wasn't the target, I was… AHHHHH! (Omi cries out of despair so much that she powers up to a Super Saiyan as she fled from the scene. Static felt sadden, not knowing how much of a burden his girlfriend has been carrying all of her life, thinking herself responsible for his mother's death. Static might felt angry after learning this, but he knew he hated Omnara for opening up old wounds to Omi, but needed to use it against Gear and the team as he sent out a power electrical ki blast directly at both of them. Then after using his static electricity to get Sagako's tail stick to the road, following with barrage of attacks at the retaliating Fighter until he gain an advantage by throwing a Nova Burst at him. Fighter screams painfully as he was inflicted with pain. After that was done and incapacitating Fighter for a bit, Static finds himself trapped in mirrors that Illusion created. Then Static powers up and yells in rage as he drew forth the electricity from many streetlights, electronics and other devices powered by electricity, creating a Static Explosion of energy as it slowly but instantly destroys the mirrors/illusion and inflict a lot of pain to the screaming Illusion. After that ended, Illusion and Fighter felt to ground badly injured. Static stares at them until he felt it… sensing Echizen's ki charging in at him. Static turns to her calm and closed his eyes.)

Static: (Okay Virgil… Remember what Kimiko said about concentrating your energy into a point.) (Static thought. Static slowly but in an instant charges up an electric ki wave of purple and white as electricity was surrounding. Static grunts.)

Static: Electric Bang Wave! (Static yelled as he fires his newly developed Electric Bang Wave at Echizen, who became shock at this large level of power as she was engulf within it, screaming as she was being inflict pain inside it. Once it ended, Echizen fell to the ground on her back battered and beaten. Walkiong toward his best friend who regained consciousness, Static roughly grabbed Gear by the neck. Gear groans painfully.)

Static: You double-crossing little worms! I hate worms like you. Why don't you run a diagnostic to find out just what kind of double-dealing worm that you are! (A snarling Static finished. Then he grabbed the last crate of Project Omni as he departed, knowing that Gear placed a tracker on his boot. After he left, Gear got up alonmg with Sagako as she cancel out the static on her tail and gives out Chizu beans to her beaten teammates who started eating her piece.)

Gear: Worm? (A confused Gear said. Then he snaps fingers after figuring it out that Static was referring to the computer virus this morning and plans to analyze it with Sagako's help. Gear turns to her and the rest of his teammates.)

Gear: Guys I think I figured it out. Let's go! I'll explain on the way. (Gear said, as he activated his rocket skates and flew up followed up by the rest of Team Static.)

[Omnara's Hideout, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Opening the box crate in her hideout, Omnara finally saw the interface helmet that she needs for her Project Omni. Static, with his arms crossed, stared at her opening the crates and working on her project.)

Omnara: At last I have everything back. Project Omni – the ultimate interface between man and machine. (Omnara said.)

Static: Great! Now maybe you'll let me have my dad back. (Static said. However Omnara simply ignore Static as she was too busy with completing her life's work to comply. She place the helmet on her head.)

Omnara: I am now linking my brain with the network. Soon I will be the network! (Omnara declared. Static looked a bit frighten at that thought. Then the energy of the data were being pour into her helmet and into her brain. Omnara groans. Her hair began to flow upwards, her eyes went white and a rings made of data energy were surrounding her.)

Static: Omnara, what about my pops? (Static asked.)

[Data Form] Omnara: Infinite sight. Infinite reach! Infinite power! (Omnara said in a computerize voice as she launched out a ripple pattern beam at Static. Static grunts painfully. The doors opened as Static smiles at the sight of Gear, Sagako and the rest of their team.)

Gear: We got here as soon as we could. (Gear exclaimed. Omnara launched out another data beam from her skull at them, but thanks to Sagako and Fighter's super speed. They managed to get the team and themselves out of the way.)

Static: Did you understand my message? (Static asked. Gear stared at Static blankly.)

Gear: Dude, you called me a worm, like three times. How could I miss it? (Gear retorted. Then he brought out a disc to counter it; an anti-virus.)

Gear: You wanted me to examine the virus that hit my system yesterday, right? (Gear said. Static nods)

Static: Right. And sorry for all those attacks I gave you both in our fight. (Static said, also turning to Fighter and Illusion with an apology. The smirking Fighter and smiling Illusion shrug it off, not blaming him at all. Then they turn to Omnara as they glare at her.)

Fighter: Who the hell is that woman? (Fighter cussed, not liking not he is seeing. Static pointed to the data gathering Omnara.)

Static: That's Omnara. She's the one who created it. Now she's using it to plug into every computer on Earth. (Static explained. Seeing her for the first time, Sagako and Echizen glares at the woman for the video she and the others saw that made Kimiko relive her greatest mistake.)

Echizen: What an evil witch! (Echizen said in low anger. Static and Gear knew why she called her that and felt that they couldn't blame her. Soon they got back to the topic at hand.)

Gear: Well, thanks to your hint, I deconstructed that virus, especially with Sagako's help, and I've created a counter-virus to block her main server. (Gear finished. Sagako blushed at the words of praise she is receiving from Gear. Echizen smiles at the developing affection both Gear and Sagako have for each other.)

Static: That ought to be interesting. Because right now, her main server is her brain. (Static stated.)

Gear: Just give us a minute to upload it. (Gear replied.)

Static: Cool. I've gotta go free my pops. (Static said. As he heads to the direction of his father's cell. However Gear, Sagako and the others were awkwardly shocked to hear that.)

Both (Gear & Sagako): Your dad's here!? (Both Gear and Sagami said simultaneously. They were surprised when they said the same sentence at the same time. In their minds, they have already developed an affection for each other.)

Static: It's a long story. (static commented as he left. A couple of giggles were heard as Gear and Sagako turns to see it was Illusion who struggles to keep her mouth shut.)

Sagako: W-what?! (A blushing Sagako said, struggling not to be embarrassed.)

Illusion: Oh, nothing. It' just… you two sound so cute when you're speaking at the same time. (Illusion commented slyly causing Gear and Sagako to gaps in shock with Fighter . Turning around, the brain couple were both blushing in embarrassment, but didn't deny the cute part about each other as they star at each other feeling lovely dovely. Static made it to his father's holding cell.)

Static: Omnara's busy. If we move fast, maybe I can get you out. (Static said. Then he brought out his electric current to grab a hold of his father, who was flowing in the air, not used to this.)

Robert Hawkins: What are you doing!? (Robert asked confused and surprise at the same time.)

Static: Pops, hold perfectly still. Don't even breathe. (Static got his father in still straight position as he slowly moves him without him touching the lasers. Robert gasped until he breathes in and pulls his stomach in to fill through.)

Static: Almost there. (Static stated carefully. Robert widen his eyes hooping that nothing bad will happen to him physically.)

Robert Hawkins: I definitely have to go on a diet. (Robert stated. Static smiles at this quick thinking of his father's action and his comment. At the main room, Omnara screech loudly as she was half percent to full control over the global computer control of the world. Being as sneak as ever, Gear managed to reach the main server as he pressed a few buttons to open a disk player. Omnara spotted Gear as she blasted him with a Skull Data Beam. Thankfully, Gear's anti-virus was installed on time and will take time to be completed. Gear grunts in pain. This act enraged Sagako as she and Echizen secretly powered up a bit. Both Saiyan girls shot out a volley of ki blasts. Omnara raised a brow but might find it amusing to test out her newfound power. While she defeated the attack, Fighter instantly appears behind the unfazed Omnara as he fires a red Full Power Ki Wave at her. After skipping a few distance away, Fighter got into a defense stance waiting for the smoke to clear. As they cleared, Omnara was still there, unharmed as she smirked evilly.)

[Data Form] Omnara: I am now in control of every computer and digital device that exists. (Omnara monologued. Thanks to her monologue, it gave Sagako, Echizen, Fighter and Illusion more than enough time to shoot out more powerful and large amount of ki blasts as they got her since Omnara was distracted. Gear was then picked up by Static with his father on his back, all three heroes plus father made their escape.)

[Data Form] Omnara: No! (Omnara shouted as she chases after them. When she had them cornered, she launched yet another Skull Data Beam at them, but to her shock, they were Afterimages of themselves. The Afterimage Sagako, Echizen and Illusion stick her tongue at her and the Afterimage Fighter giving her a middle finger before vanishing. Omnara growls at the thought of being outsmarted and she hated being outsmarted.)

[Dakota City: Street Level, Indiana]

(Static, Gear, Sagako, Echizen, Fighter, Illusion and Robert managed to loose Omnara as they stopped to get a second breather. Robert, while he wondered where Kimiko was, he turn to Gear and Sagami already having the idea of who they are.)

Robert Hawkins: Is that… Richie, Minami, Hitomi, and those are…? (Robert asked. Sagako, Echizen, and Illusion nodded while Gear was still acting that he had no idea what Mr. Hawkins was saying and Fighter simply frown and closed his eye with his arms crossed.)

Gear: Mr. Hawkins, you have to understand the most secret part of a superhero is his secret identity, and, well, uh… (Before Gear could finish his sentence, Static admittedly told his father.)

Static: Yeah, that's Richie. That's Minami and Hitomi. And those two are Sara and Kyung-Seon. (Robert smiles at his correct guess, but even more amazed that Kyung-Seon and Sara were also bang babies and superheroes too. The girl sighed in relief, knowing that they can relax around Robert.)

Fighter: Hmph. Seems like your guess is right again, Mr. Hawkins. (A smirking Fighter said casually. Gear finally give in as he casually greeted him.)

Gear: Uh? Hey Mr. H. (Gear said nervously. Then Omnara surfaces up into the air with her face on every screen of televisions and computer ones too.)

[Data Form] Omnara: Static! Like your precious Saiyan princess. You can't escape from me. I am everywhere. All I have to do is think of something, and it will be done. For example, I'm thinking of using computer-controlled army missiles to destroy every building and business owned by Edwin Alva. (Omnara said. The big screen displays rocket missiles aiming for the main Alva Industries building on Dakota by Omnara.)

[Data Form] Omnara: ... Liftoff! (Omnara declared. The people scream panicky. All three heroes knew what they must do. Static turn to his father.)

Static: Pops, remember that promise I made you? (Static said.)

Robert Hawkins: You do what you have to do. Superhero. (A proud, smiling Robert replied. Static smiles, knowing that he has his father's approval. Then he turns to his teammates)

Static: Come on! (Static ordered. All six superheroes flew off toward the missiles. Static destroy his half with his electric ki blasts, Gear throws some Zap Caps at his share, Fighter threw several ki punch blasts, Illusion created illusionary portals to have a couple of missiles hit each other at a far distance in the sky, Echizen fires a Petal Ki Blast Volley at her second share of missiles and Sagako shoots out a Lightning Ki Blast Volley at her most of share.)

Static: Gear! How long before your counter-virus kicks in? (Static asked as he take out another missile.)

Gear: Any minute now. (Gear answered. However Static still had his doubts. After Team Static destroyed another set, the combined explosion was coming closer.)

Static: Not soon enough. (Static replies. Echizen and Sagako brought forth their Kiblades as they create a large barrier to immunize the explosive damages. The forces made the teen superheroes to land rough on the ground. Static and Gear still grunts in pain as they landed roughed on the road while Illusion and Fighter managed to land on their feet panting tiredly and Sagako and Echizen managed to bring down the barrier. As the guys on the ground were getting, a garbage truck turn its lights on and got Gear, who grunts surprisingly.)

[Data Form] Omnara: You'd be surprised how many vehicles have digital devices in them. No drivers needed. See? (A smug Omnara exclaimed. Sagako was getting so angry at how Omnara was harming the man she loves, especially getting a garbage truck grab a hold of her beloved Gear as her eyes were glowing teal green. Fortunately she reappeared in front of Gear as she unleash a powerful lightning ki wave at the garbage truck, destroying it. Static gasped as a bus was activated and close to hit him.)

Robert Hawkins: Look out! (Robert shouted as he managed to tackle his son out of the way and save them both.)

Static: Thanks, pops. You know, you'd make a pretty good superhero yourself. (Static commented. Robert smiles at the comment his son made. Both Hawkins men were grunting to avoid that computer controlled bus.)

Robert Hawkins: This way! (Robert led Static to a construction site. The bus spotted both a seemingly shock Static and Robert as it ride off to run over them. Luck was on their side, as the Hawkins father and son weren't injury, but mere illusion created by Illusion as bus jump off and felt a long story down, completely destroyed. Omnara saw this on the screen and gritted her teeth of being outsmarted again. Robert, Illusion and Static looked down at the wreckage.)

Robert Hawkins: That's the first time I ever had a bus try to catch me. (Robert joked, even with his time in peril.)

Illusion: And probably the first time, you see one doing an act on a construction. (A sad smiling Illusion added. Fighter, Echizen and Gear show up to the Hawkins men without Sagami on sight.)

Gear: Sorry I'm late. Had a wrestling match with a garbage truck. I won. Well, with a little help from Sagako. (Gear stated with Fighter rolling his eyes and Echizen struggling not to laugh. However their short-lived victories were cut short when a whole horde of vehicle ambushed them and ready to run them over.)

[Data Form] Omnara: I have an unlimited supply of vehicles, static. They'll drive you all into an early grave. (Omnara laughs evilly. It was like that until a vengeful Sagako grabbed a hold of her interface helmet. Omnara didn't felt threaten by the dark skin Saiyan.)

[Data Form] Omnara: What's wrong, seeing your princess friend cry wasn't bad enough? Then taking your energies will be a pleasure. (Omnara said mockingly as she laughs evilly. Then Omnara began to take Sagako's energy. Instead of groaning in pain, Sagako growls angrily as she surprised Gear, Static, Fighter, Illusion, Echizen, Mr. Hawkins and even shock Omnara as she finally transform into a Super Saiyan.)

[Data Form] Omnara: What!? Two more female Super Saiyans!?

[Super Saiyan] Sagako: That's right! I am a Super Saiyan. And as a Super Saiyan, my powers and abilities increases by hundreds of folds! (Sagako shouted the same part of her sentence. Shock to learn of this, Omnara tried to close off her circuits that allows her to absorb energy, but it didn't work. Sagako kept on pouring in her Super Saiyan energy into the helmet to accelerate Gear's counter-virus.)

[Data Form] Omnara: What's going on? The circuits were supposed to close upon reach 100% so why is their energies still going in!? Unless… (Omnara widen her eyes and finally figure out the angered Super Saiyan Sagami's plan. Despite being let go, the Lightning Saiyan still grabbed a hold of her helmet and intensively channels in her Super Saiyan energy. Omnara finally express fear at the Saiyan girl, but also fell ashamed of being beaten by a teenage alien.)

[Data Form] Omnara: STOP! I'LL OVERLOAD! I'M AT MY LIMIT! (Omnara pleaded fearfully, but too bad that her plead wasn't responded. Then the counter virus finally kick in too as there was a blue cloud being released in Omnara's eyes. Electricity were surging out of her helmet.)

[Data Form] Omnara: NO! NOOOOOOO! (Static, Fighter, Illusion, Echizen and Robert were only stared in confusion while Gear and Sagako, who reappeared beside them, smiles at their accomplishment at stopping Omnara.)

Gear: Sounds like my counter-virus finally kicked in. (Gear commented. Omnara continued to scream in agony for a while at least. Afterwards, Omnara was strapped to a gurney and at the loss of her sanity. All she could see are numbers and some taking a shape of a Great Ape growling at her.)

Omnara: Interface. Too many numbers. Cannot communicate. Too blight. Don't come close to me. Please! (Omnara was taken to an ambulance to get hospitalize. Static, Gear and Sagako and Echizen, now reverted back to her based form.)

Gear: Her mind is totally overloaded. (Gear concluded from his observation.)

Sagako: Especially since I overdid it with my immense Super Saiyan power. (Sagako informed. Thankfully, the boys and her female friends were more grateful than shock that Sagako did what she did. After she was in the back, the ambulance left.)

Static: Well, I guess she won't be communicating with Kimiko's and my secret identity. Ever. (Static said. Of course, the mention of his girlfriend got him upset. Static couldn't know that's how she knew his mother and the degree of how much she blamed herself for the energy beam that pierce through his mother. Static knew they need to have a talk about it.)

Gear: She won't… But will anybody else? (Gear answered guileful. The boys and girls turn to Mr. Hawkins who looked a bit down, aside of exhaustion from the brawl that happened, as they were looking for his answer in knowing their secret identities.)

Robert Hawkins: I don't know, kids. I just don't know. I mean, the idea of you seven going out there and risking your lives... (Robert could finish his sentence. Static took over.)

Static: But, pops, we've been doing it for a long time now. (Static defended his actions, reasoning with his father.)

Gear: Yeah. And we're pretty good at it. (Gear answers also..)

Illusion: Believe it or not, Mr. Hawkins. But we chose not to tell you or our families of our powers because we were afraid you would react kindly to it and have us admitted into lab to get us cure. And besides we have been getting stronger in each of our battles that we faced. (Illusion added. A serious Fighter nods)

Fighter: And despite that most of us were cocky and arrogance in the beginning, we have developed a sense of responsibility and have taken on enemies no matter how strong they are. (Fighter added. Sagako nodded in agreement.)

Sagako: That's right, Mr. Hawkins. That's why Kimiko, Hitomi and I been having the boys and Sara over for our training sessions. To be prepared for any new enemies to come. (Sagako answered truthfully.)

Robert Hawkins: Yes, but I didn't know about it before. And now that I do… (The teen heroes looked down thinking that their superhero careers have now ended.)

Gear: It sounds like you don't want us to be superheroes anymore. (Gear said looking down.)

Robert Hawkins: I guess I don't. (Robert admitted. However, Mr. Hawkins rose his head as he turn to the teen heroes.)

Robert Hawkins: But you were given and born with these powers and choose to use them to protect others. And you'll have to decide for yourselves when to use them. For me to stop you just wouldn't be right. (The teen heroes were smiling at the acceptance and approval of Mr. Hawkins letting them continue being heroes. Then Illusion and Echizen high fived each other, Fighter and Static fist bumped, and Sagako uncontrollably hugs Gear in a tight hug.)

Gear: Sagako (Gear gasped.)

Gear: Air! (Gear squealed.)

Sagako: Sorry! (Sagako said, quickly letting go of him. Nevertheless Sagako took off her mask and then Gear's as she kissed him on the cheek and quickly puts them back on. Gear blushes out of affection. Static hugs his father.)

Static: Pops, you're the greatest! (Static exclaimed, glad to continue being a superhero.)

Sagami: Exponentially. (Sagami stated in excitement.)

Robert Hawkins: Of course, you'll have to tell Sharon. (Robert added. Static, Fighter and Gear looked a bit scared of Virgil's big sister. The girls on the other hand wasn't afraid of Sharon because she likes them. Sharon appreciates the fact that aside her father, Minami, Kimiko, Hitomi and Sara was the only one who enjoys her cooking and the meals she makes. Sharon sometimes wish Minami should've been her little sister instead of having a little brother like Virgil, but of course she didn't mean it as she does care about Virgil. Both teens and adult saw the sad look on Static. Robert was the first who knew what it is about.)

Robert Hawkins: So… The truth came out. (Robert said. Static and his teammates were shock to discover that Mr. Hawkins finally learned the truth behind his wife's death.)

Static: You know. (Static asked. Robert nodded.)

Static: Listen, it wasn't Kimiko's fault that mom was… (Static tried to justified, but Robert calmly hold him in mid-sentence.)

Robert Hawkins: I know, son. I don't blame her for what happened that night. I've always known that your mother would sacrifice her own life to save the lives of others especially yours. (Robert said truthfully. Static look a bit surprised at how Robert isn't blaming Kimiko for the death of his wife.)

Robert Hawkins: When I heard of what her last words were about you being her little superhero. I pretty much figure it out, but the other part was that she felt honored to have help from an angel from beyond the stars. I didn't understand then, but now I do. (Robert said satisfy at figuring out his wife's last words. Static smiles sad at the comment of his mother's when she met Kimiko almost seven years ago.)

Static: Pops, I'm not gonna break up with Kimiko. Ever since she and I have been going out, slowly the pain of being mentioned of mom has been going away. (Static stated. Mr. Hawkins and the other were amazed by this development in Virgil's life.)

Static: Even when she told me who she was, I wasn't bothered by it because I finally made a deep connection with someone else besides my friends. I didn't care that she was an alien, I like her for her. And I'm gonna help her heal from that pain as she has done for me. (Static declared. Robert felt such pride for how much his son has now grown into a mature man as he nodded him to go to her. Instead of bringing out his saucer, he focus his ki as he finally flew on his own to her house.)

[Azai House, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Static flew over the outskirts of Dakota near the forest as he found the same Japanese style house that belongs to his Saiyan girlfriend and her best friend. The huge funds were courtesy of Kaga transferring them each to the girls from the Illuminate Crystal that's worth billions. He saw the windows to Kimiko's bedroom were opened. As he landed and entered the room, he closed the windows and turn to see how much tear strains were on her blankets from her crying on her custom built bed with curtains. Static smiles as he knew it was something that an alien warrior princess would be accustom to.)

Static: ( _I guess deep down her heart, she'll always be a princess_ _._ ) (Static thought. However he looked sad looking at how much she was crying, but knew she was still awake but had her bangs cover her eyes as she turn to him without raising her head.)

Static: Kimiko, please talk to me. We could always talk. (Static pleaded. She didn't respond back. Static took his mask off.)

Virgil Hawkins: Kimiko, listen. I don't hate you for what happened to my mom. If I know my mom best, she was happy to have saved your life. Because she knew that there is beauty within you. (Virgil said honestly. This surprised Kimiko as Virgil went on.)

Virgil Hawkins: I didn't understood then…. But now I do. I love you, Kimiko, no matter what. You and your friends are the good people that came out of the evil committed by your race. You help me move on, you help me heal my old wound and move on to the future. And I wanna do the same for you. I know for a matter of fact is that I can't picture myself with anyone but you in my future. You're the one I wanna be with for the rest of my life and I mean it. (Virgil finished. For the moment it was all silence until instantly Kimiko grabbed and pulled Virgil into her bed, that's when they had their first kiss with tears of joy in her eyes.)

Kimiko Azai: Thank you. (Kimiko whispered quietly. Virgil smiles gladly as he gave his Saiyan girlfriend a warm hug.)

Virgil Hawkins: It's alright. Like I said, I don't blame you for what happen to her. Nevertheless, I've already forgiven you. These things happen and even though you would gain a shot to change things, sometimes you just can't actually have it what you originally wanted it to be. (Kimiko was happy that Virgil understands and accepted her with all of his heart. Instead of heading on back home, Virgil decided to stay around to comfort her the whole night as both couple were finally ready to put the past behind them back. After changing out of his Static uniform and into his PJs of a white shirt and blue boxers, Virgil was eyeing Kimiko on her current sleeping attire of black bra and thongs with tiny pink ribbons in the middle of them, to which she slaps her boyfriend's cheeks out of embarrassment for looking at her big breasts. She pretty much told him that she wears this as a way to avoid making tail holes on her undergarments. Once Virgil and Kimiko went to sleep, they both kept on smiling as a sign of moving forward to a better future and would always stick to the path of heroes. Unknown to them, Owari was watching them make amends and accepting each other. Owari smiles. As he left to head back to "his city," he remembered the time that Barbara and he had graduated. A flashback starts. _**Usually, a student would need two or more years to graduate to earn their degree, but Noburiku Oda made a new record of graduating college in unless then a year by taking on classes seven times the amount as it made his instructors and classroom, except for Barbara, speechless. Of course, their own group of audience consisted of Alfred, Tim, Lucius Fox Jr., Commissioner Gordon, and by a shocking surprise even Bruce was there with Sora. Sora actually made a scene as he was truly happy to be reunited with his best friend. Nevertheless Noburiku welcomed that nice gesture. As they were heading out to celebrate, an honest publisher met up with Noburiku. After a quick greetings, he ask if he was interested in publishing a war adventure book that he wrote based on his experience as a child, without exactly saying the concepts of the multiverse, he falling into actual darkness and the battle against King Vegisen. Seeing that he's earn his degree and has already been given his amount of 50 billion dollars from Kumato, he kindly accepts the offer. And to add more great news, he discovered that he was from the West Coast close to San Jose as he had a plan to move there since he has already finish his education. After the party, Noburiku came up to Barbara who was hiding a stick of paper from him as a surprise.)**_

 _ **Noburiku Oda [Flashback]: Hey Barb. (Noburiku said. Ever since he moved in with Barbara and their first night of sex, both Saiyan and human have been dating exclusively without anyone noticing their relationship unless they were ready to tell them.)**_

 _ **Barbara Gordon [Flashback]: What's up, Riku? How did you enjoy the party and meeting my father? (Barbara giggled joyfully. When Barbara saw her man meeting her father, James Gordon, for the first time, she thought that was some hostility between the two men. After hearing what Dick did at Blüdhaven, she thought her father was gonna blow a gasket when he met Noburiku, but seeing as he has been protecting her when they fight crime as Owari and Batgirl, and finally realize how much good his daughter has done with the help of the alien warrior hero, he couldn't be more proud that Barbara has made a great difference in the world and finding a great man in Noburiku. Commissioner Gordon also finally learned that Batman is Bruce Wayne, but promise to never reveal it nor blame him for anything including Barbara and fighting crime. Jim decided to give Noburiku a chance and by far he's grown to like the second Dark Knight himself. Noburiku shook it off with his hand gesturing it.)**_

 _ **Noburiku Oda [Flashback]: Nah! So far, your dad's grown to like me and especially Batman began to trust me more. (Noburiku exclaimed. Noburiku laughed a bit nervously at the stare his girlfriend gave him seeing that it took almost years for Batman to trust her with his secret identity and responsibilities for Gotham. Barbara stop tormenting him as her mood turn a bit down with a sad smile.)**_

 _ **Barbara Gordon [Flashback]: Say Riku. Remember the night we spend together when we finally made love. (Barbara said while blushing.)**_

 _ **Noburiku Oda [Flashback]: How could I forget that? (Noburiku answers affectively. As Noburiku smiled at the night when they took their love to the next level, Barbara blushes even redder on her face, but didn't change the smile on her face. But getting serious, Sasuke knew that Barbara has something she need to tell him. Barbara shows him the stick of paper, but it wasn't an ordinary stick of paper. It was a pregnancy test, much to Noburiku's awkward shocking look.)**_

 _ **Noburiku Oda [Flashback]: Barbara, is that… (Barbara nodded with a lack of confidence as she finally found the courage to say it.)**_

 _ **Barbara Gordon [Flashback]: Riku, I'm pregnant. (Barbara answered. Sasuke was surprised by that news he heard. But he got over it and stared at the upset Barbara.)**_

 _ **Barbara Gordon [Flashback]: We're going to have a baby. And I'm not sure if you'll be okay with this. But this baby is… (Instead of being ashamed or unsure of what to do, Noburiku hugs the surprised Barbara with pride and happiness. Noburiku puts his palm on her stomach, felling the fainted ki of the unborn baby growing inside of her.)**_

 _ **Noburiku Oda [Flashback]: This baby is the living proof of our love. I can't wait to be a father. (Noburiku said warmly. Barbara was happy to hear that Noburiku was thrill by this news.)**_

 _ **Noburiku Oda [Flashback]: Barbara, I want you to know that having a child won't be a burden or a distraction. It's a portion of ourselves that defines our love. I want you to have your dream and no matter what I'm always gonna be there for you and our child. (Noburiku declared. Barbara cried some tears of joy knowing that she was happy for both their love and their Saiyan-Human baby. Also seeing that he had news of his own, she made a decision.)**_

 _ **Barbara Gordon [Flashback]: Hey, Noburiku. I made my choice. (Barbara said. Noburiku looked at Barbara in confusion.)**_

 _ **Noburiku Oda [Flashback]: On what? (Noburiku asked.)**_

 _ **Barbara Gordon [Flashback]: I want to move with you to the west, to San Jose. (Barbara replies. Noburiku was surprised that Barbara already discovered his plans to go west and begin a public career as a writer.)**_

 _ **Barbara Gordon [Flashback]: I want our children to grow up away from the city life. To be able to walk on cool healthy green grass, feeling the cool breeze of the fresh air and befriending any wildlife that's out there. It's something I always dreamed of when I was a little girl. (Barbara finished. Noburiku smiles kindly at the visions and dreams his mate has in store for their future family.)**_

 _ **Noburiku Oda [Flashback]: I feel the same way too. I love you, Barbara! (Noburiku said.)**_

 _ **Barbara Gordon [Flashback]: And I love you too, Riku. (Barbara replied. Both couple kissed passionately.**_ The flashback ended. Owari smiled brightly at the thought of becoming a father and having one of the most beautiful women on Earth as a mate/wife is the greatest things to happen to him and with more to come.)

[Ending 1 – Road to Hero]

 **That is there is the end of the seventh episode of Kidnapped & Confessions. I know it may seem to be a couple of weeks and not a whole year but hell that is how love works and true love to boost. Thanks to Kimiko/Omi, Static can finally let go of the past and anytime anyone mentions his mother, he won't be sadden by it, rather he now knows that she is glad that her son is moving on with his life and enjoying, especially with the girl that she saved from being pierce by a speeding ki beam. You're probably wondering who the assailant is since he had the knowledge of Kiga/Kimiko, the power to kill a Saiyan child and is from the Seventh Universe as her. Sorry to break it to ya but I ain't telling you…. At least not yet that will be in a future arc in a future saga. So far the new pairrings are StaticXOC/Omi or VirgIko, GearXOC/Sagako or RichiMi, and with more pairrings yet to come along with Saiyans to reveal. Also don't worry, Sharon and the Dakota heroes' parents will learn of their secrets but will not overact to it too much and saw the archenemy of Settsu, his name is the Kaiser, which means emperor in German.**

 **See you next time on Episode 008: Spirit Outrage and the long awaiting creations of the second and equal team of superheroes and on the saga finale and after that, the Justice League Saga is up next.**


	8. Spirit Outrage

Justice League XYZ Episode 008 – Spirit Outrage

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Dakota Union High School, Dakota City, Indiana] [May 23rd 2001]

(A lot has changed since the battle with Omnara. Sharon finally learn that Static is her brother Virgil. Of course, his early prediction came true that she would be outright mad and shriek a lot louder at him. Thankfully, Sharon hugs him as a way of showing that she forgives him and was truly proud of the good that he is doing as a superhero. Kimiko was there as well and thought, since Sharon learned the truth about her mother's death, Kimiko thought she would hate her but she was proven wrong. Evident by Sharon hugging her for comfort. After she was told by her father Robert, Sharon told her that she knew her mother's death wasn't truly her fault and told her if she even says sorry once, she would forgive her and she did. Kimiko, Minami, and Hitomi truly felt that they have become a part of the family they've made here in Dakota. They were also free to tell them about some Bang Babies like Permafrost and Mirage were taken in by two of the four surviving Kiblade Masters of the original Saiyans of Light. Mirage moved to the East Coast while Permafrost was adopted by the master publicly calling herself Yukichi Mochizuki, AKA Bakeneko, and having a Bhojan apprentice Earth named Chakravarti Malviya. Strangely enough, Team Static and the other Saiyan heroes have been getting news from all over Japan about the sightings of new superheroes appearing and saving people from suffering horrible fates. The first was the Naxian, Maatankh who stopped and captured two rapists at the Naganori Academy, a group of high school boys plotted to rape a girl whose father was arrested for murder until a snake-like alien named Vietchi interferes and defeated the group and had them arrested, a Bhojan by the named of Santulan prevented a high school violinist from being raped by a janitor who was fucking a teacher of the Rindo Female Academy at a shopping mall, a horse-like alien named Reidafagna who not only revealed an immoral and deceptive college student who takes advantage of a girl named Sakimi Endo who was betrayed and left a pile of debts until he not only proved her innocence but rescue her and another girl, an ox-like alien named Andreios who prevent a raping high school student from raping a girl who happened to be the principal's daughter and defeated him in ease as the police arrested him as well and finally, a group of three Saiyans have been sighted attacking a van, revealing two assailants trying to rape a college girl and film her as well with the threat of blackmail as the polic3e were currently on a manhunt for these two fugitives. Thanks to the training sessions, Virgil was able to take care of his chores before either Sharon or their father would see the mess. So far, Virgil felt no regrets telling his father and sister his secret identity as Sharon got used to it due to the times she spends when her boyfriend Adam Evans AKA Rubberband Man who was also shock, but got it over as he was amaze to know that his future brother-in-law is the same hero he teams up to fight crime. Right now, after being handed their 110 graded tests, Hitomi, Minami and Kimiko were in their laptops sending emails to certain friends of their kind at their respected cities. Then the girls' boyfriends came out along with Kyung-Seon and Sara who were saying that they sudden felt a bit weaken recently. Mimi check that Richie got a B- on his grade. The Dakota heroes were shock to learn this sudden grade of Richie's.)

Minami Hojo: B-minus? For my brain man. (Minami said in shocking surprise.)

Richie Foley: Tell me about it, lately this brain of mine has been slacking off. Sometimes, I'm even lucky to remember my name. (Richie answered.)

Frieda Goren: Richie Foley! (Frieda shouted at Richie.)

Daisy Watkins: And Virgil Hawkins! (Daisy shouted. Both boys were shocking fright and while the Saiyan girls were confused when they saw both Frieda, a brown hair and green eyes fair skin girl of Jewish descent wearing a blue sleeve less shirt and white pants, and Daisy, an African American girl with short black hair and light brown eyes wearing a flower pink t-shirt with no sleeves, and light blue jeans. Both girls were mad at the boys but not at the Saiyan girls.)

Frieda Goren: Where were you? (Frieda demanded.)

Daisy Watkins: You said you'd help us, but then you both disappeared and proof. (Daisy finished. Kimiko got into an apologizing gesture.)

Kimiko Azai: Guys we're sorry that we haven't be able to drag Virgil and Richie to those events, but we've busy with training and dating. (Kimiko apologize on Virgil and Richie's behalf.)

Minami Hojo: And not to mentioned our other means of serving the community. (Minami also apologize on their behalf. Richie gently grab his girlfriend's shoulder. Drawn to the attention, they whisper their words to avoid revealing their secret identities in front of a crowd.)

Richie Foley: Whoa? You're gonna tell them? (Richie whispered to his Saiyan girlfriend.)

Minami Hojo: Richie, we can't let them think that we would abandon them on purpose forever. It's time that they knew. I know it's a risk but from time to time again they have provided that they can handle the dangers that lurk in this city so I have no dodge that they can handle learning our secrets. (Minami whispered as she lectures. Frieda and Daisy raised their brows in confusion. Before Richie could counteract, Minami beats him to the line.)

Minami Hojo: Not another word of debate here Richard Osgood Foley! Period! (Minami stated in a tough tone. Richie blushed out of embarrassment especially when she said his full name as he looked down in awkward defeat. Frieda and Daisy started to feel better, but then they all heard a security alarm. By the time they turn back to their friends, they already left and saw seven heroes in the air.)

Daisy Watkins: Look! It's Static, Gear, Omi, Sagako, and the other heroes.

Frieda Goren: And as usual Virgil, Richie, Miko, Mimi, Hitomi, Kyung-Seon and Sara are missing out.

Daisy Watkins: You think… (Both friends were still having doubts about it until Daisy spotted a yellow sticky note on her book. She reads it with Frieda in their thoughts.)

Minami Hojo (Voice Over): " _ **Dear, Frieda and Daisy**_ _ **,**_ _ **By now, you probably saw us vanished like the air, but hopefully you saw Static, Gear, Omi, Sagako, Echizen, Fighter and Illusion. That's because we're them. Frieda remember when you heard rumors of Virgil joining Wade's gang, but that wasn't entirely true as he went to the docks to decline his offer especially since that night was the same one the Big Bang occurred. That was when Virgil became Static along with the coincidentally arrived Sara and Kyung-Seon becoming Illusion and Fighter. It was also thanks to the same unwashed clothes he wore that night spread the gas into Richie seeing that they spend a lot of time fighting crime, and even so it was thanks to that Gear was born. Kimiko, Hitomi and I are Saiyan warriors from another universe and the same heroines you see helping Static and Gear a lot. Think about it, how else you got this sticky note in the amount of speed between us leaving the scene and us flying to fight off this Bang Babies whose energies are being drain of power for some reason. That reason we still don't know but caught a hunch. On the back of the note we have lay out the directions of our residence a bit close to the woods of Dakota and there we'll talk more. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner than we'd like."**_

 _ **Sincerity, Minami Hojo AKA Super Saiyan Sagako**_ _."_ (After they finished reading the letter, Frieda and Daisy were shock, but got over it when all there was in mind blowing news that the friends they kept on being ditched by are the superheroes of Dakota city.)

[Opening 1 – Journey to West]

[Azai House, Dakota City, Indiana]

(After school ended for the day, both Frieda and Daisy arrived at the address at the safest part to the outskirts of Dakota where nature remains untouched and humble. Frieda knocked on the door to reveal Omi opening the door, revealing Sagami working the laptop and Echizen constructing some kind of ear-phone devices. Both Saiyan girls turn to give a sigh as they removed their masks, revealing their true identities to the shock Frieda and Daisy. After they got over their shock, Kimiko explains how she was a Saiyan princess of her father King Veganku's pride of Saiyans. How he and the other Saiyan Kings would come up plans to overthrow the Evil Emperor who annexed their race, Frieza of the Frieza Force. Veganku was the first to perished but freed this universe's Earth and the other planets enslaved by the tyranny of Frieza. Frieda and Daisy were almost shedding tears when they heard of how it was Frieza who killed every Saiyan on Planet Vegeta in a single blow. However Kimiko, Hitomi and Minami reassured them that it was alright as the survivors of their kind and the Saiyans of Light were happy to finally be free. After the long discussion, Frieda was the first one to talk.)

Frieda Goren: You know something that's really bugging me. I hate being unselfish sometimes. (A seemingly angry Frieda exclaimed. Kimiko, Hitomi and Minami raise their brows in confusion.)

Frieda Goren: Here I am, a junior journalist, having the scoop of the century: Omi, Sagako and Echizen Unmasked. (Frieda shouted. Though shaking angrily, Frieda sighed and calm down.)

Frieda Goren: And there's nothing I can do about it. (Frieda finished. Both girls were surprised by this sudden acceptance and no doubt believe that they finally knew who they and the guys are.)

Daisy Watkins: What Frieda's saying is… You guys are our friends. And so are Virgil and Richie. We'd never reveal your secret identities. In fact, we'd like to help in any way we can. We'll take the risk. We want to be a part of this life you guys have. (Daisy said honestly. Frieda nodded kindly, having gotten over her shock. Kimiko, Hitomi and Minami were still amaze to know their friends were trustworthy to know.)

Daisy Watkins: So what happened today? (Daisy asked. Kimiko starts off first.)

Kimiko Azai: We made it to where the crime was taken place and fight off Kangor and Ferret. While Illusion, Hitomi, Mimi and Richie were hunting down Ferret, Virgil, Fighter and I took on Kangor, but before I blocked his kick on him, some sort of red static-like aura was surrounding Kangor as it weaken him. (Kimiko said as she closed her eyes remembering the event. **Kangor was stating how he was gonna crash him with his feet until he grunts as red static aura was surrounding as he fell. Static, getting up with Omi's help, were confused by what was happening to Kangor as his feet began to shrink back to normal size. The rest of the team arrived from Static's distress call to watch as Kangor was somehow human again.** The flashback ends.)

Kimiko Azai: Not accurately speaking. I sensed a part of his life force was dropping back to an ordinary human's level. (Kimiko said with her eyes reopened. Daisy was in a thought until a realization came.)

Daisy Watkins: In other words, Kangor was reverted back to normal. (Daisy said, being one of the smartest human girls in school, seems to know more of what Kimiko said while Frieda was surprise to hear this. The girls nodded.)

Minami Hojo: Later we took him to Dr. Todd and he told us that he released a cure in the city that will happen to all of the bang babies. (Frieda and Daisy were surprised by this when she said "all of the bang babies.")

Frieda Goren: When he said all of the bang babies. That means … (That's when the door opened again to reveal Fighter and Illusion entering. Fighter growls angrily while Illusion looked frustrated.)

Fighter: Yes, that's right. Including Static, Gear, Illusion and myself. We are gonna lose our powers and all of the strength we have been getting since our training with the girls here started. (Fighter said bitterly. Illusion tries to create an illusion but she was struggling to manifest it due to her powers slipping away. After she cancels it out, Illusion sighed in defeat.)

Kimiko Azai: We know. I've been feeling their energy of the gas vanishing away. Sorry we didn't tell you guys about it. (Kimiko said sadly.)

Sagako: Don't be. That's why I'm currently working hard to create more Quantum Vapor gas as a way to surprise regains your powers including Virgil and Richie's. (Sagako said while she was still working on the production of Quantum Vapor. Illusion grunts angrily as she waved her hands out in the air.)

Illusion: Why would the scientists and the government do this to us!? We're the GOOD GUYS IT'S NOT FAIR! (Illusion shouted as she sits down on a couch. Frieda looked upset as she hugged her knees being close to her chest.)

Frieda Goren: Man, I feel awful for all the times I thought Virgil and Richie were ditching us whenever there was trouble. How will I ever get them to forgive me? (Frieda said sadly. Minami looked at Frieda, stopping her work on re-creating Quantum Vapor gas to re-granted the powers of their human teammates again. But needed to cheer Frieda up as a way of fixing the times she wasn't there.)

Minami Hojo: Listen. We may be new to this planet and universe, but we've known our boyfriends long enough to know that they don't hold grudges, especially to their close friends. So if you simply tell them you're sorry, then you'll be forgiven. Frieda there's beauty inside of every living person. It's not just the outside that matters, but the inside is what defines a person and the beauty inside their hearts. (Minami said with kindness and inspiration. Frieda and Daisy were amazed by this teachings of the beauty from within. They've heard Kaga of Oakland saying about that teaching and seeing that Aquamaria, now a superhero known as Lapis Lazuli with her unlock latent power. Now they finally understood it. Frieda and Daisy smiles kindly at their alien friends as they felt honored to be included and trusted within their secrets. Out of nowhere an alarm in the house was going on.)

Daisy Watkins: What's happening? (Daisy said worriedly. The screen turn with big captions saying HOLLOWS APPROACHING and that more rifting portal were opening with Hollows coming out of it. Omi puts on her mask and brought out her Kiblade. Daisy was amazed by the Kiblade.)

Daisy Watkins: Cool, so that's a Kiblade. (Daisy asked. Omi proudly smirks as she nodded. Sagami brought forth hers but seem irritated.)

Sagako: Of all time, they chose to invade us on our home terms just as I'm close to restoring the guys' powers back. (Daisy got up as she sat on the computer working on completing the Quantum Vapor gas to restore Static and Gear's powers.) What are you…?

Daisy Watkins: I may not be a genius like Gear or have a hyper intelligent like you and some of your brethren, but I still have enough smarts to finish off this project. Go help Omi, we'll be safe here. (Even though they knew that they have a spiritual barrier technique to repel off any dark spirits such as the Hollows from entering, but seeing that a large horde came to their location she think they might have enough strength to break it, but say a quick warning to the girls.)

Omi: Okay. But if the Hollow managed to breach through the barrier. You two get to the panic chamber below. (Omi stated. Frieda raise a brow in confusion.)

Frieda Goren: Panic chamber? As in like a panic room. (Frieda asked. Echizen nodded as she with the rest of the Team Static left to face off the Hollows. Just as she headed for outside, Echizen pouts on the Scouter as she sends off some distress call to others. The first horde came in a rush but were dealt with less effort along with the second horde. However the third horde were approaching but with a giant rift opening revealing a giant Hollow in a black cloak-like figure with pointy boots and skeleton hands and the mask having a pointing nose. Both Saiyan girls were shock by this new Hollow.)

Illusion: Guys, what kind of Hollow is that? (A shocked Illusion asked.)

Omi: Oh no! It's Menos Grande. (Omi said in fear. The large Menos Grande turn to look down on the superheroes.)

Fighter: Menos Grande? (Fighter said in confusion while keeping his glance at them.)

Omi: They're taller than the giants from the folklores and are typically foot soldiers. The Gillians are the first stage of all Menos; being consisted from a hundred Hollows or darkness from the hearts of the wicked and corrupted. They commonly fight in a group as it takes a Kiblade Master, a Shinigami or…

Fighter: Maybe a little of both Kiblade wielders and Super Saiyans. (Fighter finished, beating Omi to the punch. Echizen groans sadly knowing that she is the only one who hasn't become a Super Saiyan. Willing to take a gambit, both Omi and Sagako have transform into Super Saiyans as the Menos Grande charged up a lot of spirit energy into a big sphere as it aim at the group. They quickly charge up their energies and unleash their own ki waves at the attack. It was a stalemate for a while until the girls' combine attacks were overpowering it and destroy the Menos. Completely faded away, both girls were taking breathers for a while after unleashing a lot of power. However the horde of smaller Hollows charges in to attack them until Fighter and Illusion steps forward and began their onslaught of the Hollows. Fighter delivers several punches as one by one, Hollows were fading away and Illusion traps them into traps where they either slain each other by accident or that they get trapped in an illusion world and get randomly attacked by ki blasts. Despite knowing that using more and more of their powers will rapidly drain them as the cure was still in the air, Illusion and Fighter move instantly hoping to finish this fight before they would be completely cured.)

Fighter: (No!? I refused to be "normal" again! They set off a cure due to the whole bang baby being considered a threat despite the fact that some of us fight the good fight! I refused to accept being reverted back to a plain human. This battle, this urge to protect others! I wanna keep going with it for the rest of my life! And… I must keep getting stronger and surpass Static and the other Saiyan heroes!) (Fighter thought while firing ki waves at Hollows.

Illusion: (Virgil, Richie, everything… Even when all of the bang babies will be gone. I still believe that we'll be needed. No matter what we will keep our powers and keep protecting others. Even if the cost will be our lives I nthe future.) (Illusion thought as she fired several illusion snakes ki waves at Hollows. Then as the Saiyan girls were starting to get their second wind, suddenly, all three heroines sense Talon's powers fading fast. Sagako gasp as turn to Omi.)

Sagako: Omi! We need to finished these Hollows and go help Static and Gear! My guess is that Ebon and the remaining Meta Breed have infiltrated GenomaTech to steal a canister of the Quantum Vapor. He might not just want to restore him powers, but planning on setting off another Big Bang. (Sagako shouted. This news shock all the others at what Ebon is planning.)

Illusion: Say, you think these Hollows were send by Ebon to prevent you from stopping him? (Illusion asked. Omi was the only one nodding in agreement.)

[Super Saiyan] Omi: Probably to make sure that killing Static and Gear when they're powerless is much easier. (Omi guessed. Echizen snarled.)

Echizen: Jeez. Now we know why he calls himself the Master of Shadow and Darkness. (Echizen commented. While Illusion and Sagako share a laugh together, Omi shook her head in disagreement.)

[Super Saiyan] Omi: A shadow of his former self is more like it, but a master of darkness. What a joke. You can't tame darkness that simple as it sound. Being a bit little intoxicated or ignorant with it then you will be consume and overpowered by it. Daiku almost made that mistake before, but he managed to overcame and accept it as a part of him just as light is. (Omi said all of that. Echizen looked amazed by this.)

Echizen: Whoa! (Echizen exclaimed in admiration. The girls inside the house and Team Static were amaze to learn all this. Sagami turn to see a few more hundreds of Hollows coming toward them and then to her comrades; Illusion and Fighter.)

[Super Saiyan] Sagako: Fighter, Illusion, go! Static and Gear will need our help. Don't worry, we Saiyans can fight them off as long as we can. (Seeing how dire this situation is, Illusion and Fighter shook their heads as they fired another ki wave of their own in red and purple.)

Fighter: Sorry Sagako, but no deal! We're staying! (Fighter yelled firmly.)

Illusion: Fighter's right! We're not going anywhere! Not gonna leave you three here to fight these monsters on your own. If we go down fighting, then we're satisfy with it! (A hard staring Illusion yelled before she focus back to the Hollow. Omi, Sagako and Echizen were speechless by the resolves and loyalty their human teammates have for them.)

[Super Saiyan] Omi: Alright, but we still need help… (Before she could finished, Sagako directs her Kiblade at the sky and released a light beam at it.)

Echizen: Don't worry, guys. Help is on its way. (Echizen confirmed. After pointing her Kiblade in the sky and shooting a light beam toward the sky, a blinking light appeared on Sagami's and Omi's Kiblades. Both Saiyan heroines smiled knowing what this mean.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco, California]

(At San Francisco, Sora was training by walking on the treadmill until his Kiblade appeared in his hand and the same light blinking as he knew what this meant. Sora gaps surprised but after getting the message telepathically, Sora smirked. After stopping his jog, Sora went to quickly showered as he pressed a button on a remote, opening a secret closest where his Shinano suit was placed.)

[Oda House, San Jose, California]

(At San Jose, after completing his house as a two story house with more bigger features with Barbara sleeping on their new two people bed, Noburiku's Kiblade appeared on his hand blinking too. Barbara woke up to see this and kindly nodded for her mate to go help his friends. Noburiku smiled at her understanding as he grabbed a remoter, press a button and turning from a wall was a case with his Owari suit.)

[Kuraizan Recording Studio, San Diego, California]

(At a recording studio for the new, but rising death metal band Kuraizan, the bandmates, Phillips, Metaru, Jack, Tobias and Huey were practicing on their instruments, getting new lyrics and sound into making new songs for their latest album. Thankfully with no one else in there, Metaru's Kiblade appears out of nowhere and blinking. After Metaru got the message, he turns to his bandmates, whom saw his serious expression as they nodded for him to go. Metaru got up after putting down his mic and brings out another case, opening it to reveal his Mutsu costume.)

[Rocha Tower, San Ryoko, California]

(In the city of San Ryoko, there was a tower of Japanese and American design. On a top floor, was a fine dressed Sakura holding on the arms of her date, Edgar Freixa. After a couple of weeks since starting her industrial company Takeda Industries that are inventing technology and new energy sources not just of solar energy but energy from lava and magma in the research process. Work aside, Sakura was simply happy to be with Edgar and while their first kiss on the lips, Sakura widen her eyes in shock. Out of nowhere, her Kiblade appears in her hand, surprising both her and Edgar. While Sakura was surprise to get a distress call, she was even more shock that Edgar has witnessed it. However, Edgar got over his shock and placed a hand on Sakura' shoulder. After she got shock that Edgar already knew that she was Kai, she got over it and was relieved that he hasn't told anyone her secret identity and sworn to never do such a thing as she was happy, happy to be with the woman he loves. After a quick but meaningful kiss, Sakura got her purse and from there was a high tech cube of her own as she pressed the button, bringing out her Kai costume. Sakura grabbed it and stared at Edgar, who calmly smirked at her and nodded. Sakura retuned it with her own.)

[Uesugi Industries, San Ikusa, California]

(At the main office of anew rising industrial company called Uesugi Industries, Founder and CEO Hachisu Uesugi, in a business suit, was finishing her set of paperwork. Entering the officer was her CFO and secret boyfriend, Gekko Mifune, age 32 possessed black hair and eyes, fair pale skin, and wearing a brown business suit. Both CEO and CFO smiled at each other in pleasantness, knowing that they will be going on another date that they scheduled. Out of nowhere, Hachisu's Kiblade appeared out of nowhere, only surprising Hachisu and strangely enough Gekko himself. Getting every detail of the message, Hachisu nods to it as she frown sadly that she got to cancel her date, but Gekko reassures her with a smile and nods, letting her go to battle as he is one of the few people outside of superheroes, who knows that she is Echigo. Hachisu pressed a button and out of a secret wall came a full body case with her Echigo costume in it.)

[Settlement Site, San Yoshi, California]

(A couple of house freshly constructed and a few more that are just beginning to be built at a new site for a neighborhood in the city of San Yoshi by the Toyotomi Construction Company. The man who is supervising and in charge of the construction of houses was Hidegoku Toyotomi AKA Settsu. Alongside with him was Hanzen who served as a CFO and supervising assistant who was showing a group of workers the blueprints of several house plans. Hidegoku smiles happily at the sight of his co-workers/employees working hard to make infrastructure to expand the city they live in. Thankfully, no one was around as Hidegoku's Kiblade appears and Hidegoku gets the distress call. Later at another still developing house with just him and Hanzen, Hidegoku told him of the distress call, prompting Hanzen to tell his boss/friend to go help them as he would take care of things here. Hidegoku smirks happily as he grabbed his backpack, opened it and got out his Settsu costume.)

[Training Dojo, Mountain, California]

(Deep in a mountain sight, untouched by mankind was the sounds of punches, kicks, strikes, and ki shots. On top of the mountain was a training dojo belongs the founder/CEO of the rising Tokugawa Construction Corporation of San Minami, Ietaku Tokugawa training as hard as possible to increase his power and skills. Despite having achieved the Super Saiyan transformation, he still believes that there will be new enemies stronger than them to appear and they must keep on pushing beyond their limits. That is why Ietaku is training to the bone in order to ascend to a new level. Of course training is only half of his time as the other goes to his job of infrastructure repairs and constructions. After Ietaku finished his training for the day and took a bite of a Chizu bean, his Kiblades appears and he answers the message. Ietaku was surprise at first but calms himself knowing that it is dire. After a short while of rest, Ietaku got into the dojo, opened a closest to revealed his Mikawa suit.)

[GenomaTech, Dakota City, Indiana]

(All seven Saiyans flew instantly were the sky as they made it to the city of Dakota and on their way to GenomaTech. Inside the lab was the safe keeping the last canister of Bang Baby gas broken open as Talon was finally turn back to normal and Ebon was trying to wake her up.)

Ebon: Get up, Talon. We gotta… (Talon, now completely free of her bird-like appearance and of the Big Bang's effects, she brushed off Ebon's orders.)

Talon: Get away! I wanna be normal again! (Talon shouted. Ebon check back at the fight and how it was going but turn back with a serious look.)

Ebon: Too bad. You're coming with…. (Ebon struggles hard to create a shadow portal for the Meta Breed's escape and didn't have much energy to make one as usual and growls in pain by the appearance of Super Saiyan Kai and Super Saiyan Owari as Kai helped Talon get up and act as her support. Ebon was shocked to see two Saiyan before him and two Super Saiyans to say the least as he was getting weaker due to the cure and the light they are producing.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: See, Ebon. You Bang Babies are all going back to the way you were. (Kai stated with Talon nodding in agreement. Suddenly actual darkness was empowering Ebon.)

Ebon: NOT… ME! (Ebon growls as he finally created a shadow portal as he shouts out painfully.)

Ebon: HOTSTREAK! SHIV! (Ebon barked. As Hotstreak evades a punch from Static, he finally charge enough power to increase his flames. Hotstreak smirks evilly.)

Hotstreak: Bout time. (Hotstreak exclaimed. With a battle cry, Hotstreak launched a stream of fire heading their way until Static tackled Gear down to safety while the flames were influence by darkness as it aim to strike at them until a dome of earth was made and shield them from the blow by Kaga himself and another fire strike landed a hit on Hotstreak as he got up to see Mutsu, the Saiyan of Lightning and the Metal Knight, Echigo, the Goddess of War and the Saiyan of Light, and another fire powered superhero Shinano, who was the first Saiyan to make a public appearance. Knowing that three Super Saiyans were impossible to defeat, Hotstreak fled into the portal and. Following him was Shiv who was halted by Ebon.)

Ebon: Grab the gas! Quick before these Saiyan monkeys get in our way! (A weaken Ebon ordered. Shiv grabbed the canister and as he took one last glance of his unconscious cured crime partner, he entered into the portal and Ebon knew he couldn't do much knowing that light was his weakness, he teleported away as the portal close off.)

Gear: You know if the superhero thing doesn't work then you may have a future in pro football. (Gear commented.

Static: Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. (Static remarked. As Static and Gear were getting up with helped from Shinano and Mikawa respectively.)

Shinano: Are you alright, Static? (A concern Shinano asked, after depowering. Static smiled at the sight of the fire Saiyan hero in the whole world.)

Static: Shinano!? (Static exclaimed in surprised. Shinano smiles seriously while the rest of the Saiyans reverted back to normal.)

Shinano: That's my name last time I checked. It's good that we finally get to meet face to face. (Shinano said. Static shakes hands with Shinano.)

Static: What a pleasure it is to meet the Man of Courage himself. The first Saiyan superhero to appear and at Superman's home turf. (Static exclaimed in hero worship. Then his excitement was cut short by the rise brow glares of Echigo and Kai whom had awkward stares, for Static who completely ignoring them. Static gasps scared but chuckles nervously.)

Static: Of course, I'm more than happy to be reminded that I'm dating one of the strongest Saiyan women in the world. (Static stated. Then getting over his nervousness, Static got serious but smiled.)

Static: And plus, I am glad to see the first two female Saiyans that helped Gear and me during the Thanagarian invasion. It's really great seeing you two again. (Static answered. Then both Kai and Echigo got over it and turn their frowns into smiles at seeing their first superhero that they team up for the first time.)

Kai: Still, it's great to see you again, Static. (Kai said as she gave him a hug. While Static is trying his best not to blush too much, not wanting to be getting on Omi's jealous side, however, Static widen his eyes as he was getting crushed by the massive strength Kai possess.)

Static: Kai!? Air! I need air! (Static wheezed. Realizing Static's struggling tone, Kai quickly let go of him.)

Kai: Sorry! (Kai apologized while Static tried to regain air back on his lungs. Entering into the lab was the struggling Fighter and Illusion who were starting to move uncontrollably as they land down to the floor. However, Fighter and Illusion gaps surprised to see seven rising legends of the Saiyan race before them; Shinano, Owari, Mutsu, Echigo, Kai, Settsu and Mikawa. Settsu approaches the scientists with a concern look)

Settsu: Hey, Dr. Todd? How's your friend? (Dr. Todd check on his colleague as he regain consciousness. The Saiyan heroes and Team Static were glad to hear that until Talon's grunting got to the heroes' attention.)

[Hospital, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Later at a hospital room, Talon was place in for further studies of her restored self. She was looking at her human face with a hand mirror with the heroes in the room. Talon couldn't believe it. She was finally cured and had her old face back.)

Talon: It's like waking up from a nightmare and I don't ever want to go back. (Talon spoke truthfully, not turning to the heroes as she was still staring her face.)

Owari: Such a relief to hear. Nevertheless, we're happy for you, Talon. (A crossed armed, Owari exclaimed.)

Talon: Please don't call me that, Owari. My name's Teresa. (Talon, or Teresa spoke politely.)

Static: Okay, Teresa. But we gotta know what Ebon's up to. (Static asked, concern with Ebon's next plan.)

Gear: We figure that he plans to restore his powers back… (Before Gear could conclude it, Teresa opens her mouths, but Echigo beats her to it.)

Echigo: It's worse than that. Much worse because he's planning to set off another Big Bang. Isn't that right, Teresa? (Echigo concluded. Teresa nodded sadly in agreement. This shock everyone in the room.)

[Azai House, Dakota City]

(While the other Saiyans and Bang Baby heroes were searching the city for the Meta Breed and the last canister of the Quantum Vapor gas. Back at the residence of the Dakota Saiyan girls, Omi, Sagako and Echizen was breathing exhaustedly from the four more hordes of Hollows she slain. However, four more Hollows with a Menos Grande appeared as she tiredly shouts out.)

[Super Saiyan] Sagako: Oh, come on! I'm close to being wore out. (Sagako shouted. She, Echizen and Omi was panting several times. As a Hollow horned in for the killing blow at the defensing Omi, until a battle cry of a metahuman was made as another superhero leaped on kicked hard on the Hollow's head from behind. The Hollow growls painfully. The girls were surprise to see a familiar face. The superhero is a seventeen year old African American in a red full bodysuit with vertical long purple lines, a purple cape and a bandanna-like mask.)

She-Bang: Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. I had some homework to finished. (Shenice Vale AKA She-Bang said. The heavily tiring Saiyan girls shrugged it off.)

[Super Saiyan] Echizen: Don't worry! We're glad to see you made it to the party. (Echizen exclaimed. She-Bang looks around for her others of their team.)

She-Bang: Hey, where's Static, Gear, Fighter and Illusion? (She-Bang asked.)

[Super Saiyan] Sagako: Well Static and Gear heard a distress call and left for GenomaTech. Illusion and Fighter were here with us during the few rounds we've had with these Hollows, but they decided to go and back up Static and Gear in their search for the Meta Breed. (Sagako stated, directing She-Bang to the remaining Hollows. She-Bang stars hard at them.)

She-Bang: So, those things are the Hollows you've told me about. I see, man they are so hideous. (She-Bang commented. She-Bang couldn't believe it, that Static, Gear, Fighter and Illusion would still be fighting even when all traces of their powers were vanishing away and rendering them normal again. Just before the Hollow hordes could react to attack, especially from She-Bang's comment, a volley of moon-based ki were fired and destroying several Hollows who yelled painfully and faded. All the girls, except for She-Bang who smirk proudly, were confused by the sudden appeared attacks.)

She-Bang: Yes, I knew you would have the heart to help us once you get to know us. You sure are something else, Nerito. (She-Bang exclaimed. What they saw in the sky was a mysterious white paper skin, young male alien with pale light gray shaggy hair, lilac eyes with no pupils, a set of brown rabbit ear-like horns wearing a silver high collar kimono-like haori, black bodysuit, a purple belt, blue pants and black boots. His name is Nerito Tsukigan, but after spending time in the basement of the Azai House seeing the selflessness, dedication and goodness in the Dakota heroes and sensing that there are good people in the world, Nerito was actually released by Shenice and started to recovered and experience the current age of the Earth himself. After training enough to regain his lost strength and helping out She-Bang without getting her in trouble, Nerito managed to take down criminals, gangs and other bang baby villains. Nerito stand down on She-Bang with a serious stare.)

Otsuki: She-Bang, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Otsuki whenever we are at work! (An irritated Otsuki shouted. She-Bang gulped as she covered her mouth. The remaining Hollows were a bit confused between the conversation as did the girls until a series of slash attacks of blood were sound and made, killing a dozen Hollows fading away. The heroes and their allies were shocked by this event as more and more attacks as a speeding blur with immense and momentum strength penetrating through grunting Hollows, a volley of boulder size rock bullets were being fired and killing off Hollows single handedly with the remaining Menos Grande widening its look at the person charging in at it as the fighter pierced through its forehead. Next was a set of moon like ki sphere as they were fired off to another horde of Hollows and exploded taking the Hollows with it. Frieda got out in the front to the fight.)

Freida Goren: Whoa! That was a heck of large scale fight! And I've heard fights like this happened from history class. (Frieda exclaimed, mind blown of what just happened. A Hollow spotted her, who also looked shock at the creature staring at her. The Hollow rushes toward Frieda for a shallow victory. Omi gasped.)

Omi: Oh no! Frieda get back inside! (Omi shouted. Frieda gasps as she turn to get inside but a Hollow blocked her path, much to her growing shock. The Hollow instantly charges in and just as he got close to devour Frieda, a whip-like sword's blade swings in and with a single slash, the Hollow stopped with its eye widen as it grunts speechless followed by fading away as a bit of its blood was dropped on the ground. The Hollow and Frieda were shocked by this even the heroes themselves. And in an instant, another being appears and used his clawed palm to penetrate right through the Hollow's head from behind. The Hollow grunts painfully.)

Ghamanda: Do you dead creatures have no density or honor to admit defeat and flee!? (The voice of a young man spoke. And with a swing of his sword, he beheaded off the Hollow as its body left to ground as it faded away afterwards. The remaining five Hollows were shaking fearfully as they tried to run for it, that's when he and the other four beings come out and one by one, killed off the Hollows as their bodies completely faded away. The Dakota Saiyans and their friends were shocked and speechless by what just took place except for Otsuki and She-Bang, who looked impressed.)

She-Bang: Whoa, these guys are amazing! It's still a surprise that you only just contacted them before this fight started and already they not only got here but they managed to take down these spirit punks down without breaking a sweat. You really are a remarkable and smart man, Otsuki! (A smiling She-Bang exclaimed, before giving the Tsugian a mischievous wink. Otsuki gasp upon seeing the happy expression on She-Bang's face but was having a loving sight on how beauty she is. Otsuki is thankful that he is the only one in the air because he was currently blushing on his cheeks.)

Otsuki: (W-what's happening to me? Why am I blushing at the sight of this mutated human? It can't be what I think it is. I mean- I'm a Tsugian and she's a human being. There's no way our kinds could ever be together…. Could they?) (Otsuki thought. While his mind was having doubts about his newly developing affections, his heart's beatings were saying otherwise. The fight against the Hollows were over and the Dakota team's attention were turn to the five alien youths before them; The first one was a male Bhojan of 21 years, named Ghamanda with the appearance of a Hindu of dark skin, spiky black hair, red eyes, a long and muscular body, stripe-like marks on his cheeks and strangely enough an orange and white tipped Tiger-like tail wearing a Hindi warrior costume of a gold sleeveless tunic, a brown sash, red shoulder guards of armor, blue wristbands, black spandex body suit and red shin guarded black shoes. The second is yet another male Tsugian of 19 years with paper white skin, spiky gray hair, lilac eyes, straight well-built body and tiny brown rabbit horns, his costume is similar to Otsuki but with the difference being that his pants were brown with his matching long coat, underneath it being a purple flak jacket, black spandex suit underneath his clothes, long, purple fingerless gloves, a green belt, black stockings and a pair of waraji-like shoes. The third alien is a female, beautiful looking Jotskian named Dagafegrd of 17 years old, who has long brown hair that reaches over her waist, green eyes, fair white skin, a fine, slim but athletic body, and a horse-like tail wearing an Old Norse warrior-like costume of a blue sleeveless tunic, light blue skirt, white armor on her waist, chest shoulders and shins, a lilac cape, yellow belt, silver armlets, furred brown high heel boots and a silver face mask. The fourth alien is another female Orosian named Agapi of 17 years old, with tan skin, long red hair, red eyes, a bit muscular but beautiful body, a pair of ox-like horns and a black tail wearing green armor on her body, shoulder pads and waist guards, a black skirt, a brown sleeveless undershirt, black arm guards, red belt, black sandals, a blue cape, and a green happuri-like helmet that partially covers her face. And the last alien is a male Egeizian of 21 years old named Natchtblut who has a fair build body, black hair, yellow eyes, red skin, and a pair of goat-like horns and a black goat-like tail wearing a Germanic like brown costume with black spandex suit, brown gloves, long red tunic, a brown armor, a black jacket with fur collar, a blood symbol with two leaf blades between it on the chest plate, and yellow boots. These five aliens stood side by side as Otsuki came down to the ground, approaching him by foot along with the Tsugian Chuo. Both parties were anxious to see what course of action will come as both Tsugians were staring hard at each other until… both men forged a smile on their faces as they chuckled happily.)

Otsuki: Hey there, Funeshi. (Otsuki greeted.)

Chuo: Hi, Nerito. (Chuo replied back. During his days of wandering, Nerito ran to Japan and roam from city to city until he found himself in Fukuoka City, where he found a secret hero that has been protecting the city from the shadows. Much to his surprise it was another Tsugian, Funeshi Pikutsu now going by the name Kyoshi Yuki who was in a temporal suspended animation for a couple of decades with a group of Tsugian warriors that came to Earth to protect from inter dimensional travelling space pirates. Chuo was one of the source that helped Nerito have doubts about judging all of humanity for the acts of a few evil humans' misdeeds.)

Otsuki: How's Fukuoka city? (Otsuki asked. Chuo shrugged.)

Chuo: Alright as there aren't any more yakuzas infesting the city. More and more people are standing up to crime and corruption. My self-given mission was that once the cities of Kyushu have acquired the courage and enlighten to be better and make a difference, I would leave since I would no longer have a purpose there. (Chuo said all of that. Then he, Otsuki and the others turns to the other four aliens Chuo brought with him.)

Daisy Watkins: Say, huh, Chuo, is it? Who and what are they? (Daisy asked as calmly as she can.)

Chuo: These four here are a Bhojan, Jotskian, Orosian and a Lutgrasian that I have encountered in the past since being on this planet. Like me, they too had to hide and fight crime in the shadows as well in order to keep the public but at the same time not to let them learn what they are.

She-Bang: But why? (She-Bang asked confused to why they would need to hide their presence.)

Otsuki: It's kinda simple, She-Bang. If the public at a worldwide scale were to learn that some of the superheroes are extraterrestrials from both outer space and different universes, the reaction would cause people to panic and develop fear for our kind. Some would like to take advantage of our gifts or see us as a threat to the human genome and wishes to destroy us through excessive violence. (Otsuki finished with the last parts in a hard tone.)

Echizen: What? But that's crazy! Superman and Shinano are both aliens and when they made their debuts in to the world, people weren't afraid of them! (Echizen said defending some of the humans who have accepted them.)

Otsuki: It's nothing personal Echizen. (Otsuki said with a blank stare. A cough was heard as everyone's attention was turn to Dagafegrd.)

Dagafegrd: I believe what Sir Otsuki is trying to say is that despite most of the public not initially fearing us upon receiving the news of our alien origins. Unfortunately, there are some people who do fears us, but fortunate smiles upon us that they are not very popular to admit it. (Dagafegrd said in her Norse accent. What Dagafegrd meant by that is that the people who fear and hates hate superheroes are either dictators, criminal masterminds, corrupted officials including military and big business and super villains. Now that the fighting was over on this part of the woods, the Dakota team and newcomers were communicating well with each other such as Frieda, Daisy, the Saiyan girls, and Dagafegrd talking about events, fashion, boys and other gossips, She-Bang was excited and impressed to learn that Dagafegrd and Agapi are warriors and suggested to have a sparring match with the both of them one of these days, and Otsuki and Chuo were focusing on their ki sensing as they notice a tremor of an earthquake on the other side of the Earth.)

Chuo: Do you… feel that? (A sweating Chuo exclaimed. Otsuki nervously nodded.)

Otsuki: Yes…! It's growing a lot bigger than most of the Science Division of Tenjiya could ever imagine. After what happened to you and your comrades on that war, the king and the rest of the planet blamed the Earthlings for causing your deaths and chose to place a biological weapon to destroy this planet. I fear that we only have three weeks left before the White Hollow emerges and destroy this world. (Otsuki finished explaining all of that and the apparent doomsday. Chuo turns to Otsuki.)

Chuo: All the more reason, to include these Saiyans into our cause to prevent the White Hollow from destroying this planet! (Chuo said with conviction. Otsuki thought about it. To him, these Saiyans were more powerful than just in strength but still felt sore and hesitated to give his trust and faith in the Saiyans.)

[S.S. Cheng, Dakota City, Indiana]

(During their search for the Meta Breed, Static, Gear, Fighter and Illusion struggles to stay in air until they were out or low on ki as they barely lands soft on the roof top of a building. Unknown to them, Teresa, who was in her hospital bed was then kidnapped by Ebon who sneaked in undetected. While the seven Saiyans were ki sensing out the Meta Breed, the depressed core Team Static members were trying their best to find a lead, but unfortunately Gear's brain was no longer as advanced as it was to read the databank on Backpack as the information came too fast. However Shinano managed to locate a group of bang babies at the docks. This was a shock to Team Static as the docks were where the first Big Bang happened. Inside the ship known as the S.S. Cheng was the remaining and additional members of the Meta Breed: Shiv, Slipstream, Boom, and Tamara Lawrence in her monster form. As a hanger door opened revealing an African American young adult in his early to mid-20s stepping down to the Meta Breed.)

Shiv: Where's Ebon? (Shiv asked.)

Ebon: I am Ebon, fool! That cure that has been reading is getting to me too, but that's all gonna change. (Ebon stated. Out of his jacket pocket, Ebon held out the canister which shocked the Meta Breed.)

Ebon: This here is the last can of Bang Baby gas and y'all can take a breath of it. As long as you all agree that I'm in charge of this whole crew… From now on! (Ebon finished. Along with some singing being heard inside the room, and the dragging of a typed up Teresa, who struggles to stop Ebon with Hotstreak behind her.)

Teresa: No! (Teresa yelled. Ebon entangled her in his stretching hand as he glare dart at his traitorous comrade.)

Ebon: Nobody quits including you. (Ebon shouts. Ebon groans in pain as his stretch out hand was reverting back to normal. Teresa glare at her former leader.)

Teresa: You're scared! You were nothing before the Big Bang and that's what you're gonna be again. Nothing! (Defiance to the last was all Teresa is. Ebon send out a glare at Hotstreak.)

Ebon: I told you to keep her quiet. (Ebon replied.)

Hotstreak: No, she's right! (Hotstreak responded. Suddenly static electricity was the work of Static who broke down the door as along with him was Gear, Fighter and Illusion.)

Gear: You guys really have to oil these hatches. (Using some of his electromagnetic field of his remaining power of the Big Bang gas, Static managed to get the canister he ran for it with the Meta Breed while Teresa used a ripped metal wall to cut her binds.)

[Docks, Dakota City, Indiana]

(After Ebon got the canister and gave it to Hotstreak, he warned Team Static of how he and the Meta Breed will deal with them once they get their powers back. However, Hotstreak ran off and the Meta Breed spread out searching for him and the canister. They made in to the docks but got ambushed by Shinano and the other six Saiyans despite how they were able to evade the smoke attack from a depowering Puff and Onyx who was starting to look normal. Kai took on Puff, Echigo takes on Tamara, Settsu and Mikawa took on Boom, Owari took on Shiv, Mutsu took on Onyx and Shinano takes on Slipstream. While it was somewhat of a struggle taking on an opponent who can become smoke and not be inflict damage, Puff once groans painfully as more of her powers were fading, leaving an opening as Kai defeated Puff with a barrage of punches and Puff went unconscious. Mikawa and Settsu had no problem dodging the sonic boom attacks of Boom as he struggles to get a direct hit on them until he got a tap on his shoulder, much to his shock. Boom turn to see the confident Mikawa and Settsu as they both threw a power Kiai at the scared Boom got hit directly and felt unconscious. Onyx charges in repeatedly at the vanishing and reappearing Mutsu who had a bore look, but got into a hold as both were in a hold. Mutsu chuckles aggressively, much to the confusion and fear of Onyx. Despite how much power he was losing Onyx was able to stand his ground until Mutsu turns into a Super Saiyan and headbutted him hard enough to knock him out. Shiv constructed a lot of knives and throwing at the evading Owari who wasn't bothered and threw in a couple of blows to the groaning Shiv. Just before the finishing move can be delivered, Shiv groans painfully as Mikawa punched him with a great amount of his strength on the back as Shiv rolled his eyes upward and felt to the ground on his stomach.)

Owari: I could've handle that. (Owari stated, slightly irritated that Mikawa finished his opponent. Mikawa smiled.)

Mikawa: I apologize Master Owari. I know you would've handle this but we need to hurry and help Static and his team. (Mikawa said. Owari's frown turn into a small smile. A punched away Slipstream groans painfully from his defense stance. Shinano was in his fighting stance and unfazed even when Slipstream angrily fired a mini tornado at him, but Shinano easily formed a block with his hand as the tornado dispel. Slipstream gaps hysterically at what he just saw.)

Slipstream: No freaking way, dog! No one but Static was able to stop my tornados. And it's bad enough that one Saiyan is here but seven. (Slipstream complained. As the seven Saiyans came side by side, Slipstream whimpers nervously.)

Slipstream: Just what the hell… ARE YOU! (Slipstream shouted as he fired all of his remaining power to create a wind blast of immense blast at the unfazed Saiyans. Shinano got into position, charged up a Hinotorika and fires it at the wind blast as a power struggle was in place for a while until Shinano powers up and give enough strength to overpower the wind blast, shattering it as the shocked Slipstream screams in shock as Shinano's Hinotorika lands its mark. After it ended, a battered Slipstream passes out and felt to the ground beaten. Then the group of Saiyan turn to see Static, Gear, Fighter and Illusion, fully restored with their powers, but also felt a terrifying power enhanced with darkness. Sensing the terrifying power they regroup with Team Static, the Saiyan heroes quickly turn Super Saiyans. Then they all were their attention to the giant fusion monster of a silhouette shadow manipulating and fire power Bang Babies: this was a fusion result of Ebon and Hotstreak.)

[Super Saiyan] Owari: This fusion being, it's trying to overpower the darkness in its heart. It has two personalities within those heads. (Owari stated.)

[Super Saiyan] Echigo: Probably because this is an unstable fusion of…? (Echigo suggested. Kai turn to Static, Gear and Fighter for information.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Alright, boy. Who or what are they? (Kai asked.)

Static: It's Ebon and Hotstreak. They must've suck in so much gas that they fuse together. (Static answered.)

Fighter: Yeah and judging by what I'm sensing is they're getting even more stronger than before individually. (Fighter added.)

[Super Saiyan] Mikawa: No doubt an unstable fusion caused by a mutation. They seem to be bad for each other as one. (Mikawa commented. The heroes looked at the fusion being as Settsu is the first to thought of a name.)

[Super Saiyan] Settsu: Ebon plus Hotstreak. Hm, let's see. They seem to be more like an E-Shot now! Especially if inhaling a lot of gas like that caused a Fusion technique to occurred. (Settsu stated. Gear raised a brow in confusion.)

Gear: Fusion? (Gear asked. However E-Shot grabbed Gear with one of its shadow tentacles as he plans to eat him in one of his fiery mouths. Gear struggles to break but thankfully Kai manage to hurl a wave of burning lava to slash off the tentacle holding him as he flew away from it. Static stops it with his electric blast as he lifts it up in the air while Fighter gather enough energy to fire a red ki blast with some air element in it giving E-Shot cuts around his body. Illusion fires her own ki blast and creates illusion trees as its branches grew and inflicts physical attacks on E-Shot who roars painfully with Mikawa charging in with Earth element on his aura and tackles the groaning E-Shot. Owari fired a Full Power Dark Volley and Mutsu firing a Full Power Metal Volley with a pair of his custom build guns at E-Shot, as he screeches in agonizing pain. Gear and the others were impressed by their newfound abilities.)

[Super Saiyan] Settsu: Whoa, I didn't know you guys could do that. Especially you, Static. (Settsu exclaimed. Shinano appears beside Static as he gave him a proud smirk.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Guess all of that training you and the others did are finally paying off. (Shinano said. Static nodded.)

Static: Yeah, I may not be a Saiyan, but even I have a few new tricks up my sheets. (Static exclaimed. Then he yells out as he sent out an Electric Static Slash across E-Shot who took damaged from a direct hit following a rush from Shinano who attacked him directly and unleashed a barrage of strikes at the beast's stomach, much to its painful shock ending it with a powerful ki enhanced punch that send E-Shot a few distance away. Infuriated enough, the beast-like Fusion, E-Shot summon a shadow portal to shallow all of the heroes. The Saiyan heroes protected Team Static as they moved away from the dark vortex, but thankfully the Super Saiyans looked to each other and come up with a solution which they nodded in agreement.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: It's time to finish this. HINO….TORI…KA! (Shinano shouted as he fired his signature move the Hinotorika at the portal. E-Shot groans painfully.)

[Super Saiyan] Mutsu: Take this! Dark Metal CANNON! (Mutsu shouted as he fired his signature move the Dark Metal Cannon at the shadow portal.)

[Super Saiyan] Owari: DARK SPHERE! (Owari shouted as he fired his signature move the Dark Sphere at the portal.)

[Super Saiyan] Settsu: Rising Sun…WAVE! (Settsu shouted as he fires his signature move the Rising Sun Wave at the shadow portal.)

[Super Saiyan] Mikawa: Uniting Earth… CANNON! (Mikawa shoyted, firing his signature move the Uniting Earth Cannon at the shadow portal. Kai and Echigo were amazed at how the plan was working as Kai was the next to charge her signature.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: You thrive on the misery and pain of the innocent! Take this, TORA…. TOKASU…. HOOO! (Kai shouted as she fires her lava ki signature move the Toratokasuho at the shadow portal. Along with them, Static used his power to grab a fuel tank as he quickly toss it into the portal on E-Shot's chest. Having charged up her ki with light, Echigo stares hard at the roaring monster.)

[Super Saiyan] Echigo: And this… this is it! RYU…. TERU….. YO! (Echigo shouted firing her light ki signature move the Ryuteruyo at the shadow portal. All ki waves/sphere were combine as it also hit the fuel tank, as it exploded and engulfed E-Shot, much to the Fusion monster's shock. Then all it did was turn into a pillar of light with the ship destroyed and light shining over the spot where E-Shot stood with some of the residents of Dakota looking at the sight before their own eyes. Once the light died down, Static, Gear, Fighter and Illusion removed their arms covering them saw the ship completely gone and the battle damages on the docks were still there. Fighter looked around sensing for E-Shot's ki signature but to no avail.)

Fighter: I can't sense E-Shot around here or anywhere in Dakota. (Fighter stated.)

Static: It's gone. (Static said. After powering down, Shinano led out a big smile and laugh kindly.)

Shinano: Awesome. You did it, Static. We all did it! (Shinano exclaimed follow by more laugher. Static laughs with Shinano and Settsu as the depowering Saiyans except Owari, were celebrating their victory over the Meta Breed, the regaining powers of Team Static, and the defeat of E-Shot. Reason why Owari hasn't join up in celebrating with his friends yet is become he saw a whirlpool forming as there was a small flame still there unextinguished.)

Owari: ( _For now. At the very least._ ) (Owari thought. The heroes were laughing in victory.)

Settsu: You know what I'll never forget is that we seven Saiyans banded together and with our combine strength overpower the terror known as E-Shot, a powerful metahuman fusion with all the ki waves we unleashed and created that pillar of light. It was really something. (Settsu exclaimed. The other Saiyan heroes laughs softly, but a meaningful set of laughter.)

Kai: I gotta admit, Settsu's right. I like how all seven of us came together and defeated that powerful foe. (Kai admitted. Shinano smiles brightly as an idea pop in his head.)

Shinano: Well then. Who says we should stop. (Shinano suggested, much to the heroes' surprise. Soon all attention turn to Shinano.)

Shinano: Okay, I'll admit, we are different, may it be on methods, techniques, morals and powers but we have two things in common. (Shinano said. Everyone waited patiently as Shinano continues with a confident smile.)

Shinano: We all have a desire to get stronger, to break beyond our limits and to protect the innocent from powerful threats and helping people whenever we are needed. Individually, we are capable of making a difference in our respective cities, but together, we have enough power to make a difference in the world. Not by force, but by being examples for others to follow. And after the time I spend grieving I can honestly say that we can actually be another team, a true force of nature (A confident Shinano said. Everyone were speechless by what Shinano just said to them. Even the hardcore Mutsu smirked joyfully at what Shinano is implying.)

Mutsu: Hah, so in other words we should create our own Justice League, right? (A clever Mutsu impaled. Shinano hums childishly.)

Shinano: Yeah, but I have a better name for our team. I was thinking about calling ourselves… The Sengoku Guardians! (Shinano said. Now the Saiyan heroes and Team Static widen their eyes at the name idea that Shinano had all this time. Shinano placed his hand down waiting for the other Saiyans to do the same. Settsu giggled kindly.)

Settsu: Hm, Sengoku Guardians. You know, I actually like the sound of that name. Sengoku Guardians does have a nice ring to it. I'm in! (Settsu declared. Settsu placed his hand on top of Shinano's. Starting to feel the need to form bonds and wanting to make a difference, Mikawa stepped forth and placed his hand as well.)

Mikawa: I believe that the bonds that we form with others precious to us will grant us more power to defend others. I too will join. (Mikawa declared. Soon, Kai come forth and placed her hand with the others.)

Kai: Me too! Whoever said that superheroes and fighting were for men only. (Kai declared. The other Saiyans laugh nervously with sweat drops. The smiling Echigo come forth and placed her hand with the others as well.)

Echigo: I too will. I will take the gods and Zua for the opportunity in the future battles yet to come. (A smirking Echigo declared. Awaiting for the remaining two, the heroes turns to Mutsu, who star at them with his arms crossed.)

Mutsu: What? Do you all think that just because you are coming together and placing hands, I'm just gonna roll around and follow your lead. (An annoyed Mutsu said. Shinano looked sadden by this.)

Shinano: So, that means you're not in? (Shinano said sadly. Mutsu looked awkwardly at that. It probe him into settling his hand down with the others.)

Mutsu: Fuck no! Of course I'm joining. There's no way in life I would ever let you surpass me Rota! (The frowning Mutsu stated while turning his frown into a proud smile. As the others were surprised and confused by the sudden interest, Shinano however smiles gladly, happy to know that Mutsu is joining the Sengoku Guardians. Unknown to the natives of this Earth, Mutsu and Shinano have a longtime rivalry with each other, always training and working hard to surpass the other. Despite that, they were still good friends and if Shinano was being honest with himself, he couldn't see himself starting a new league without Mutsu. Then the rest of the Guardians turn to the Dark Knight Saiyan, who looked at them with a blank frown.)

Owari: What? (Owari said, despite already knowing the answer.)

Kai: Well, six could be a good number when it comes to spiritual meanings such as Buddhism but the universal number is and always will be seven. (Kai stated.)

Settsu: Yeah! How about it Master Owari? Care to join us? (Settsu asked.)

Mikawa: We could really use your help Owari? (Mikawa added. Owari stood there thinking about the offer. Owari sighed.)

Owari: My priorities are to San Jose City, our race and protecting the weak. In Planet Vegeta, I would've decline such an offer to stay with the philosophy of casting out the weak and reinforce the strong. (Owari said. Then he approached the other Saiyans closer and after a stare off with Shinano, Owari turn his frown into a small smile, much to the Saiyans' awkward shock. Out of nowhere, Owari placed his hand on top of the others as well.)

Owari: As long as you are alright with me keeping my priorities to my city and should you need my help and I know you will, call me. (Owari finished.

[Dakota City: Sky Level, Indiana]

(Both the Dakota team and the newly formed Sengoku Guardians were flying through the night sky of the city.)

Static: Owari, Gear. You guys think that two headed nightmare of a Fusion is still somewhere.

Gear: From a strict and intellectual point, captain. That's highly improbable. (Gear said in a sci-fi navigator voice.)

Gear: But my guts say yeah. E-Shot is still out there somewhere. (Gear said in his regular voice as he got serious, especially when he got a glare from Owari, as it was just as powerful as Batman's infamous bat glares.)

Static: And we still don't know how many of those Bang Babies got away. (Static said.)

Owari: None! Aside of Teresa, we turn in the last of the Meta Breed to the authorities. (Owari said as he was the one who got Teresa out of the ship before the Quantum Vapor gas could've reach for her lungs.)

Static: Yeah, but still. Dr. Todd might make another dose of his cure. (Static added. Only Gear, Omi and Sagami weren't worried about that.)

Gear: Except the fact that now that I'm a genius again. I think we can finish completing in making a cure for the cure. (Gear said confidently. Static was happy to hear that along with Illusion and Fighter.)

Static: That's right. They can't get rid of us that easy. (Static said. After The Dakota Team fist bumped, they and the new Sengoku Guardians flew off.)

[Azai House, Dakota City, Indiana]

(Later at the Azai House, the Sengoku Guardians with Static, and Gear made it to the house. As they entered the house, they were shock to see how Daisy, Sagako and S managed to finish the formula, Frieda was waving them in a causal way and more to their turned shock. The alien, Nerito Tsukigan was having tea with She-Bang AKA Shenice Vale, The Z-Guardians except for the Dakota humans were getting ready to strike, but was stopped by Daisy, Frieda and She-Bang.)

She-Bang: Wait! Don't fight! This is…

Otsuki: Nerito! Nerito Tsukigan! An Tsugian send by Planet Tengiya to check the process of this White Hollow. Any of you ever read the 10th century Japanese story of the Tale of the Princess Kaguya. You're looking at a member of her race. (Nerito said. Now the humans in their group were surprised to hear that the Japanese fictional character Kaguya was indeed real and an alien from outer space, from a distant planet. Seeing at how She-Bang was trying to defense him early, Nerito coughs a bit to grab their attention. Nerito sighed as he could sense the light in their hearts; free of corruption and full of justice and honor.)

Otsuki: She-Bang hasn't done anything wrong. Listen, Sengoku Guardians and the same goes for you inhabitants of Dakota City. I'm ready to share my information about the White Hollow. (Otsuki confessed. The group there, including Shenice, were impressed that this alien would take responsibility for something others did than leave them to take punishment. Once everyone was sitting down to get comfortable enough, Nerito explain that the White Hollow was consisted of a million; humans, Saiyans, Namekians, and so forth alien souls due to the fact that there were corrupted enough but could not turn into Hollows. It was back when the Otsukian race view the Earth back in the age of discrimination and segregation as it currently does have some corrupted politicians, military personnel and etc., they believe the planet was too intoxicated with darkness that it was beyond saving as once the White Hollow starts to power up and take shape, it will instantly destroy the Earth. Nerito explain that he was only sent here to check the White Hollow's growth but barely managed to escape getting capture by a rogue military mission that catch two Kryptonians. The Sengoku Guardians and the Dakota team knew Nerito was describing the night Superman was brainwashed by Darkseid to invade Earth. He also said that he managed to take a tank with him sealed in a scroll. He was able to avoid being spotted by the public and the Justice League for so long until the Saiyans appeared and the ones who found him were the Kiblade Masters of the Saiyans of Light. At first, Nerito thought the humans were all alike, but over time in his captivity, he sensed that there were those who gain power, but use it to defend, protect and help innocent people and combat the enablers of darkness. He informs them that if they don't stop the White Hollow from taking form than it will destroy the Earth with the initial signs of natural disasters. Once, he managed to contact the king of his race, but instead of honoring Nerito's request to stop the White Hollow, he told him how much he hated the human race for always considering power than ideals and wants them to die for it, but Nerito fiercely told him off about how there are still humans with light in their hearts and how they are worth protecting and before the transmission ended he called him a He-bitch to his face and even the heroes and their allies laughed at how much courage he had found to step up to him and officially welcomed him as one of their own. Seeing that they need to stop the White Hollow from forming and the Sengoku Guardians needed a bigger place to work on the drill tank to reach the White Hollow at the center of the Earth and they knew where they could work.)

[Mochizuki Training Grounds, North Dakota] [June 12th 2001]

(It's been three weeks since the Sengoku Guardians and the superhero Dakota team arrived at the Mochizuki school training grounds at the Theodore Roosevelt Forest, working on the drilling tank with Tsugian, Saiyan and human high-level technology. Master Yukichi was shock to know that the Earth will be destroyed unless they stop the White Hollow. She allowed them to work on it when they first arrived. And just as they finished it while Nerito explains the details of how the drilling tank work, the ground began to shake as fear spread across the face of Nerito.)

Otsuki: Oh, no! It's happening! The White Hollow is preparing to emerge and take formed. It'll be the end of this world! (Otsuki screamed hysterically. Static approached and slapped Otsuki in the face.)

Static: Get a hold of yourself, man! If that thing is starting to emerge from slumber than all we have to do is get into the drill, get to the center of the Earth and crack the White Hollow into smithereens, right? (Static said all of that. Slowly Otsuki nodded seriously. Flying in the air were Mutsu, Mikawa, Settsu as they watch the entire world shaking rapidly as cracks were being made on the ground.)

Mutsu (Tch! Damnit! The Tsugian wasn't exaggerated. If this biological weapons is as powerful in quality as it is in quantity there's no telling that it will destroy the Earth the minute it takes form. The world will explode upon a breach in its core.) (Mutsu thought.)

Settsu: There's no way I'm gotta let the Earth get destroyed by a bio-weapon made by a race of rabbit-like xenophobic beings who judged the entire human race for actions of a few bad ones and sentence it to death! I have half of mind to go down to the center of the Earth, find that White Hollow and blow it into pieces! (Settsu said with frustrations. The others got to the hyperpower tank which is now completed and fully operating. The slight problem however, was that there was only six seats inside the tank.)

Kai: Okay, so who's going to take on this mission? (Kai asked. Despite the quaking happening in their environment, some of the Dakota and Sengoku Guardians were having trouble to decided whom should take on this mission.)

Shinano: I think I'll take one of those seat and go to the center of the Earth. (Shinano said bravely. The others were surprised by this, but began to realized that it would be a wise move since Shinano has enough strength to destroy anything if he so choose it to be. Mutsu growls.)

Mutsu: (Damnit! Why the hell does he have to play the big macho hero all the time?) (Mutsu thought.)

Owari: In that case, I will go as well. Static, She-Bang and Otsuki. The rest of you, stay here monitor what is happening on the surface while we deal with the White Hollow. (Owari ordered. By a surprise twist, everyone nodded in agreement.)

Gear: Although, you are aware that there's only one seat left. Who gets it? (Gear asked. A new voice, a Hindi-like accent was sounded.)

Santulan: That would be me. (The Sengoku Guardians and Dakota team turn to see yet another Bhojan of age 19 like Shinano and Otsuki. He had unruly black hair, black eyes, dark skin and a fine build body with a Hindi warrior like attire of yellow and blue, white stockings, wristbands and a sash, a pair of Hindi shoes, a blue cape, and a black mask. And the person next to his was a blond long hair, beautiful Japanese girl of 16 with brown eyes, fair skin, and impressive…. Asset, but the men decided to be gentlemen look the other way, wearing a high school uniform of blue blazer with a white buttoned shirt, a sky blue skirt, long white stockings and shoes.)

Owari: Everyone meet Santulan, the Tiger Warrior of Napa City and the hero who prevented the raping of innocent high school girls. (Owari said. Upon hearing that, some of the heroes were in awes to see yet another Bhojan hero that is starting to catch up to the other senior heroes, some wanted to talk to him or spar with him.)

Santulan: Everyone, as much as I would like to answer your questions and spar with you, I'm afraid we don't have time. We need to get to the Earth's Core and stop the White Hollow. Before it is too late. (A serious Santulan stated. Shinano, Otsuki, Owari, She-Bang and Static nodded with seriousness as well. After the six heroes got inside the tank with Otsuki as the driver, the tank started to drill underground as it dug inside it and began its long but short journey to the center of the Earth.)

[Underground, Earth]

(Inside the outer core as the drilling tank was drilling away to reach the White Hollow, the five heroes were waiting in silence while looking to their environment which was mainly dirt.)

Static: Ah, so you build this tank to get to us into the center of the Earth, right? (Static asked Otsuki, who was looking serious while driving the tank.)

Otsuki: Yes and no! I did not completely build this tank as I took it from my encounter with your country's military during that rogue operation when Superman was brainwashed. I merely just twitch it and modified for this eventuality that has arrived. (Otsuki answered. Static looked a bit satisfy with that answer. As they are drilling further and further down to the center of the Earth, Static felt a bit uncomfortable with the constant waiting.)

Static: Well, who would've thought this trip would take so long. I know it's to save the Earth but we could use some music to lighten up this silence. (Static stated. Hearing the comment, Otsuki pressed a button and soon a hip-hop song is played. Awkwardness aside, they felt somewhat comfortable. Silence return to the group of heroes as they were drilling even further into the planet.)

[Outer Core, Earth]

(Upon entering the outer core where lava is constantly flowing, several Hollows landed on top of the tank. Thankfully Otsuki pressed a button that summons up a blaster with spiritual energy as it took out the Hollows one by one.)

She-Bang: Whoa, that was haste! Even if they were spirits, they were still people. We could've help them. (She-Bang said to Otsuki who shook his head.)

Otsuki: I believe that's impossible for these Hollows. These spirits have been roaming this realm for far too long without any closure. They can barely remember anything of their past lives, let alone control their appetite for souls. (She-Bang looked a bit bummed down that there was nothing he could do to help them, but Nerito wasn't done.)

Otsuki: However, just because we're slaying Hollows, it doesn't mean that they're gone for good. You're pretty much allowing them to pass on to the next world. That's why we Tsugians thought we were doing the universe a favor by unleashing this bio-weapon. Because we were too cowardly and frighten by the corruption of human nature, but did not see the kindness in some humans as well. (Otsuki said with a hint of sadness. Everyone turn their attention to the Tsugian who is doing a rare display of emotions such as remorse and sadness.)

Otsuki: Sure, it sucks a lot that I will never see my home planet again after I insulted the king, but I still remember everything about my planet. The lands that I journey to, swimming in its oceans, lakes and rivers. And interacting the wildlife and people living in Tenjiya. I always heard bad things about the Earth from the rest of my people, but what peak my interest in it were the Tsugians who were exiled to the planet and experienced it at first hand many years ago, it is that curiosity that drove me to come to Earth in the first place. While I know that I will never be able to see my parents and family again, I have come to see the great potential and influence that this planet has done for me, its people and you guys as well. I have truly have come to finally admit that Earth is now my new home and I must protect and save it at all cost. (Otsuki declared. Static, She-Bang Owari, Santulan and Shinano looked impressed and speechless by Nerito's words, basically him siding with them and having truly become one of them. Nerito looked at She-Bang, who raised a brow, as he turns back to his view with blushes on his face.)

Otsuki: Besides the fact that I have new responsibilities here, and that I need to help the other alien heroes come out of the shadows and find locations to put them on. I've grown to… like you guys, especially you the most Shenice. I appreciate you for your fun, hyperactive and courageous personality. It's a little hysterical, but I actually like it. (Otsuki admitted. Happy to hear that for herself, She-Bang hugs the even more blushing Nerito as Static and Shinano were speechless of the scene while Owari and Santulan smirked proudly that Otsuki has grown to like human but has developed an affection for one as well just like them. For some time now, She-Bang has been developing feelings for the Tsugian as he was smart, not afraid to speak his mind, handsome and in a way a kinder spirit as they had to run away from those who were after them.)

Otsuki: Shenice? (Otsuki said.)

She-Bang: Yeah! (She-Bang said, still hugging Otsuki.)

Otsuki: Not that I don't mind your company, but mind letting me go so that we can focus on saving the world. (Otsuki said while trying to keep his hormones in check. She-Bang let go and sat back on her seat with her own blush on her face.)

[Inner Core, Earth]

(Afterwards, they finally arrived at the presence of the White Hollow. It was indeed white, in a blob-like shape with millions of soul trapped inside it in a hibernation state. The heroes looked shock upon seeing it in person.)

Santulan: Good god! Is that thing… (Santulan shocked in pure shock. A serious Otsuki nodded.)

Otsuki: Yeah! That there is the White Hollow. (Otsuki answered. Looking at it from a distance, Shinano got connected spiritually to the White Hollow's voices.)

Saiyan Girl Voice: **Free… us. Free us.** (Shinano, Santulan, Owari and Otsuki gasped upon hearing a Saiyan girl's voice.)

Owari: (Huh? What was that?) (Owari thought. Shinano, Santulan and Static looked at the repeating glowing of the White Hollow, along with the others.)

Static: (Strange? Maybe I'm imagining things, but I heard voices just now entering my mind.) (Static thought. While some were still puzzled by the spirit voices in their heads, Shinano widen his eyes in realization.)

Shinano: (It must be the White Hollow! I'm communicating with the White Hollow. And I'm guessing so are the others. But what does it want?) (Shinano thought. That's when a new voice came.)

Namekian Boy Voice: **Free us. Please release us.** (Shinano was shocked to hear the voices of children, alien and other, were inside the White Hollow. Apparently so was Santulan and the others.)

Santulan: (That voice! It's… the sound of a Namekian child!) (Santulan thought. More voices spoke up.)

Multiple Voices: **Free us! Please release us! We will form and destroy the Earth. We desire it not! Please release us! Please release us!** (Knowing their pleading voices are accurate, Shinano nodded as he brought forth his Kiblade. Despite this being a biological weapon, the souls inside it were innocent and it was Shinano and the Sengoku Guardians' duty to free them of their nightmares. The others notice this as Static was the first to speak.)

Static: What are you doing? Shinano? Sora? (Static asked. Shinano star at the White Hollow as light began to charge.)

Shinano: I'm going to purify the White Hollow' souls. Releasing them without destroying them. (Shinano answered. The other Sengoku Guardian and heroes were shockingly surprised to hear that Shinano plans to purify the entire souls of the White Hollow.)

Otsuki: Purify that! It's consistent of a million souls! How are you gonna purify that!? (A hysterical Otsuki said, shouting and pointing at the White Hollow. Shinano channels all of his ki at the direction of the White Hollow as he shot out a beam of light, the Light Purification Beam at the White Hollow. Soon, Owari got up from his seat and points his Kiblade at the White Hollow.)

Otsuki: Are you mad, Owari!? You and Shinano will be draining out all of your energy doing a Purification technique like that! (Otsuki warned. Owari, however wasn't fazed by this as charges up a Light Purification Beam as well.)

Owari: Maybe so, but I can't just ignore the cries of help from innocent people, spirit or living. And besides… (Owari had a flashback of him in his civil identity putting his head close to a smiling Barbara's stomach to feel the unborn child of his and Barbara's child. The flashback ends. Owari, with teal green eyes, looked serious as he continues.)

Owari: I have a soon to come family to protect. I won't fail and let the planet get destroyed. (Owari answered as he fires the Light Purification Beam. Inspired by these brave and selfless Saiyans, Santulan got up from his seat and summons his Kiblade.)

Santulan: In that case, I too shall pour everything that I possess to save this world from extinction as well! (Santulan declared. After charging up, Santulan fires a Light Purification Beam as well. With the Saiyans and Bhojan's Light Purification Beams combined only a third of the White Hollow was engulfed in light. The three alien warriors were grunting struggling to pouring in every power that they have to save the souls and the Earth.)

Santulan: Even with all of us combine, it's not enough! We need more power! (Santulan stated.)

Shinano: Is that so? Then I just need to go super to light the darkness. (Shinano said as he and Owari transforms into Super Saiyans. Their enhance strength boost up their Light Purification Beams as they were covering a half of the White Hollow. Seeing how selfless and determine the two Sengoku Guardian and Bhojan are doing everything to help the innocent souls, Static pour in some of his electric energy into Shinano's Kiblade. Shinano gaps slightly in surprise)

Static: I may not be a Super Saiyan, but I wanna help these souls as well. I figure if I you're your Kiblade a bit of my own static energy into it would further boost up your Light Purification Beam. (Static responded. Shinano smiles at the generous assistance he has received.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: Thanks, Static. (Shinano said gratefully. With Static's powers combining to Shinano's, the light beam got bigger and stronger as 75% of the White Hollow was getting purify and several small spots were glowing as well.)

She-Bang: What's going on? (A shock She-Bang asked. Shinano was clam, knowing what is happening.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: The souls of the White Hollow. They must be helping us as well. Yes! I know it now! We can do it! You guys can do it too! (Shinano exclaimed. After weeks of training with the Sengoku Guardians, She-Bang learned how to transfer energy as she pour her own into Shinano's Kiblade as well.)

Otsuki: Could… this work? (Otsuki said surprised that the White Hollow was almost complete of being purify. Not wanting to be left off, Otsuki pour in his own ki into his sudden appeared Kiblade as he shot out a light beam as well to completely cover the White Hollow as all of the souls were glowing while shaking in the Earth's outer core.)

[Mochizuki Training Grounds, North Dakota]

(It starts like that for a few minutes until pillars of light were appearing, but stopping the quake from tearing the planet apart. As those light pillars were fading, a huge amount of million souls were flying through the air as their forms were being made and being reincarnated and revived into pure Saiyans of pure intentions and along with the other races' souls with the human ones passing on as they left toward the stratosphere. After watching those souls leave, the drilling tank, battered and burnt enough to be torn apart came back to the surface. The team came outside of the tank as the rest of the heroes )

Mutsu: What happened? (Mutsu asked.)

Shinano: Hey guys. We managed to stop the White Hollow. We not only purify it, but managed to revive and reincarnate a million beings as they are going to a new universe to rebuild. (Shinano said cheerfully. While the Sengoku Guardians and Dakota heroes were glad the world wasn't going to end, they are speechless to hear that the White Hollow was revived as millions of people.)

Kai: How on Earth did Sora revive a population different beings as the White Hollow was compress of millions of spirits? (An awkwardly shock Kai shouted speechless. Owari gave a small smile on his face.)

Owari: Let's just say we had help from not just from Static and She-Bang here, but the help of those same souls that were inside it. (The Sengoku Guardians, Dakota and alien heroes stare off at the sky, happy that the Earth will not be destroyed as this is the first time that a new team of superheroes that wasn't the League saved the Earth and at a different field.)

[Ending 1 – Road to Hero]

 **And with those victors over the Meta Breed and the White Hollow, the Sengoku Guardians Saga is concluded. Yeah, yeah I know I am ending the Saga with the first major mission of the Sengoku Guardians that they accomplish with no causalities or a big major battle. Originally, I wanted to include a battle with the resurfaced E-Shot attacking the Amazons and Themyscira but seeing how many pages I had left I chose to erase it and conclude the battle with E-Shot for another day, hopefully when the Sengoku Guardians are still operating as seven or as they will soon expand their ranks and become a second army of proactive superheroes. Oh boy, I can hardly wait and see what is yet to come. Also to peek your interest in knowing how many Saiyans are there that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, I'm afraid I will keep that with me as I will introduce as much as I can along with new races of beings such as the Bhojans, Orosians, Jotskians, and etc.**

 **Now with the Sengoku Guardians Saga over, we can finally move on to the next third, the Justice League Saga. Watch as the new expanded members of the League, the Sengoku Guardians and other heroes known as associates and allies work together to confront new enemies and relationships are form even more than before.**


	9. Initiation

Justice League XYZ Episode 009 – Initiation

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Smallville High School, Smallville, Kansas] [June 15th 2001]

(It's been a few days since the encounter and full restoration of the souls inside the White Hollow. After introducing themselves and working hard on those days, the Sengoku Guardians have been accepted as one of the most powerful superhero teams in the world, almost being equals to the Justice League. Right now, Sora stood alongside Martha, Jonathan and Clark Kent, cheering for the graduating class of the Smallville High School. Their applause was specifically directed at one graduate that wasn't exactly normal. It was with a grin of self-satisfaction that Kara Kent accepted her High School diploma. After the graduation ceremony, Kara rushed over to her family and friend.)

Kara Kent: Thanks for coming, Sora. It means a lot that you came here. (Kara exclaimed. Sora smiled at her.)

Sora Sanada: Hey, on a day as important as today, how could I miss it? (Sora commented. Kara had been pleasantly surprised to find Sora attending her graduation. He had apparently been trying to stay hidden in order to surprise her, but it's rather difficult to hide from someone with superhuman senses at the same level as him. After receiving hugs from all four of her personal audience, the Kent family plus one Saiyan returned to the farm.)

[Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas]

(Most of Kara's graduating class was planning a party later that night, but Kara had a much bigger event to attend. Clark and Kara went upstairs to get into their costumes, while Sora finished suiting up and brought forth his Kiblade. Sora turn to the Kryptonian cousin on their opinions: Supergirl gave a thumbs-up, while Superman chuckled.)

Superman: You're going to make quite the impression, Sora. (Superman said. Shinano shrugged.)

Shinano: Hey, if you're gonna meet people, make sure that they don't forget you. And what's more exciting is I can't wait to see Otsuki and Santulan, especially after we saved the world from the White Hollow. (Oddly enough, Superman was still amaze that it was Shinano and Static, the teen hero who he once team up during that incident with Toyman, along with the new heroes Santulan, Otsuki, Owari and She-Bang who saved the Earth from blowing from this millions soul spirit weapon. In Clark's mind, Sora definitely has earn his place as a true hero and as did the Sengoku Guardians in the short time they have started operating as a team. Martha Kent approached Superman.)

Martha Kent: Now, Clark, you take care of your cousin and Sora, all right? (Martha said. Clark smiled at his mother.)

Superman: Don't worry, Ma, they're gonna do fine. (Superman reassured. Martha smiled back, then rejoined her husband at the table.)

Martha Kent: Have fun, kids! (Martha replied. Jonathan waved at them. The three heroes nodded, and Superman put a finger to the communicator in his ear.)

Clark Kent: We're ready. (Clark spoke to his communicator. A white light surrounded the trio, growing brighter by the second. When it became too bright to look at, it cut out altogether. When the light disappeared, the heroes disappeared with it. A flashback starts. _**Three months ago, Sora answered the door and saw it was Clark and Diana with serious expression on their face.)**_

 _ **Clark Kent: Sora, there's something we need to discuss with you. (Clark said seriously. Sora looked mildly surprised by this.)**_

 _ **Sora Sanada:**_ _ **Sure. (Sora said barely, as he felt a little uneasy as he let Clark and Diana into his home. Both of them seemed very serious, almost grim. Sora tried to remember if he'd done something wrong.)**_

 **Sora Sanada:** _ **What's going on, guys? (Sora asked. Then Sora gestured for the two heroes to sit at his table, which they did.)**_

 _ **Diana Prince:**_ _ **There's something we need to ask you, Sora. (Diana said. Then she looked briefly at Clark, who nodded at her.)**_

 _ **Diana Prince: Do you remember what happened the day after we defeated the Thanagarians?**_ _ **(Diana asked kindly. Sora shrugged while looking a bit remorseful for his rude actions.)**_

 _ **Sora Sanada: I remember getting a little snappish with you guys. Sorry about that, by the way. (Sora apologized. Diana smiled.)**_

 _ **Diana Prince: It's perfectly understandable, given what you went through. However, before we found out what had happened to you, we had been planning to offer you membership in the Justice League. (Diana exclaimed. Sora's eyes widened. Sora remembered Superman telling him that the world needed more heroes like him, and then interrupting him, not knowing that Superman and the others were gonna offer him League membership. Looking back, Sora realized that immediately taking them up on that offer would have been a bad move. he had needed the time to grieve, which had led to him staying at the Kent home for a week. Clark took over for Diana.)**_

 _ **Clark Kent: I know that it still hasn't been that long for you Sora, but we'd like to extend the offer again. Will you join the Justice League? (Clark asked, hoping not to press the wrong numbers on him. Silence was in the air until Sora forged a big smile on his face.)**_

 _ **Sora Sanada:**_ _ **Absolutely. (Sora said without hesitation. Clark and Diana were slightly taken aback by Sora's lack of hesitation.)**_

 _ **Clark Kent: Are you sure that you don't want to think about it? (Clark asked in disbelief. Sora smiled at them.)**_

 _ **Sora Sanada: Aside from me and my Saiyan friends, the only other real heroes in my universe are my cousin Goku, his son Gohan, the Namek Piccolo and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. (Sora said. Sora decided not to mention the Galactic Patrol or Mr. Satan. Those guys were decent, but they could be downright silly and no much help in serious fighting.)**_

 _ **Sora Sanada: Joining the Justice League is a chance for me to be part of something greater, to do more to help people. How can I refuse? (Sora retorted with excitement. Thanks to her empathic abilities, Diana could feel the resolve in Sora's spirit, just as she could feel the pride in Clark's. She felt the same pride for this young man. Sora may had been hurt badly, but he was still willing to fight on. Any Amazon would have been proud to fight alongside someone like him.)**_

 _ **Sora Sanada: So, when do we start? I'd love to start smacking down some supervillains right now. (Sora said rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Clark laughed at his young friend's enthusiasm.)**_

 _ **Clark Kent: Not yet, Sora. Actually, we invited you pretty early, as sort of a thank-you for helping us during the invasion. In about another couple of months, we'll start sending invitations to other heroes around the world. Then, we'll bring them all up to the Watchtower (Clark said. Sora tilted his head in confusion.)**_

 _ **Sora Sanada: Wait, I thought the Watchtower was destroyed. (Sora said.)**_

 _ **Clark Kent:**_ _ **It was, but we're in the process of building a new one. It'll be better than ever, and can be a permanent home for any full-time heroes. (Clark clarify. Sora grinned.)**_

 _ **Sora Sanada: Cool. So, who else are you inviting? How many other heroes? (Sora asked. Superman shrugged.)**_

 _ **Clark Kent: Batman is still looking over his files on them to see who's qualified, but I can tell you that there'll be a lot . (Clark said. Diana interrupted him especially to see the smile on the relief Sora.)**_

 _ **Diana Prince: And**_ **I** _ **can tell you that you were the first on the list of candidates. (Diana added. If someone had told Sora that a few years ago, he would have let that sort of pride go to his head. Now however, he only felt honored. He was going to be part of something bigger and so will his friends, not yet knowing that seven of them will form the Sengoku Guardians.)**_

[Opening 1 – Journey to the West]

[Watchtower, Outer Space]

(The light of the teleporter faded. Shinano, Supergirl and Superman stepped out to see a massive room. It looked like it could have held at least a few hundred people in the young heroes' minds. Sora and Kara looked around, impressed with what they saw. Superman smiled at them like a proud father, then waved over the rest of the founding members of the Justice League. Green Lantern came, and surprise the Saiyan of Courage with his shaved head and new goatee.)

Green Lantern: Glad to have you with us. (Green Lantern said. Then he got a glare from Supergirl for only addressing Shinano.)

Green Lantern: Both of you. (Green Lantern added grudgingly. Flash on the other hand had no problem welcoming both Supergirl and Shinano in.)

Flash: Yeah, welcome aboard, you two. (The Flash slapped Shinano on the muscle arm. Unfortunately, he got a mild heated burn out of it. Flash scream mildly in pain. Shinano rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.)

Shinano: Sorry! Guess I'm a little nervous. I built up some heat without meaning to? (Shinano apologized. Green Lantern shook his head.)

Green Lantern: All right. All of you step off the teleporter. I've gotta go get some more recruits. (Green Lantern said before getting teleported off. The League members, both new and old, walked down the stairs as the teleporter flashed again, sending the Lantern back down to the Earth's surface. Shinano chatted with Flash and Wonder Woman alongside were his new Tsugian and Bhojan friends Otsuki and Santulan. Despite his race being nearly responsible for setting a biological-spiritual weapon in the center of the Earth and wanting it to form to destroy it, Otsuki proved himself that not all Tsugians weren't evil as it was out of fear of corruption and conflict by the orders of King Tenjiya and during his time in hiding he did at least do some heroic acts such as preventing rape attempts, drug trafficking, gang wars and etc. Santulan, who too was an alien hero that saved the day from the shadows, also fought crime and injustice against the innocent and the weak. In fact that is how he and his girlfriend, Midori Shoji, a violinist prodigy and high school student from the female Rindo Academy, met after he stopped a rogue janitor Ryuichi Shibusawa from raping her and a high school teacher named Kaoruko Sakakibara at a dressing room in the mall. The monkey, rabbit and tiger-like heroes were excited to see each other after their successful mission at stopping the White Hollow while Supergirl walked beside her cousin. As they passed by a window, Supergirl stopped to see an amazing view of the world below. Seeing her adopted homeworld reminded her that it was more than just an honor to be a member of the Justice League, it was a responsibility.)

Kitsune: Never gets old? (A voice said. Supergirl turned to see a fox/ninja theme Saiyan hero beside her watching the Earth below them. The Saiyan's name is Sengin but has adopted the name of Keisuke Sarutobi, founder and master of the new Sarutobi Training Dojo of Ninjutsu. Supergirl has heard about the new ninja superhero Saiyan Kitsune from the media and her cousin Superman and despite how lethal his skills and methods are he chose not to kill. In Kara's mind, that was both honorable and impressive.)

Kitsune: I've been in space more times than I can remember, and even if it's not the same Earth, it's still one of the coolest things I've ever seen. (Kitsune added.)

Supergirl: Reminds me of what we have to fight for. (Supergirl exclaimed. Kitsune nodded with Shinano, who has recently approach them.)

Shinano: All the more reason to get to know the people we'll be fighting alongside. (Shinano said. Santulan came up.)

Santulan: Come on, guys. I think some more are arriving now? (Santulan stated. Supergirl followed Santulan's gaze, and indeed, there was another glow surrounding the teleporter. More new Leaguers were coming in. Including Shayoka Kal, who goes by Tenshi, which it means angel in Japanese. A grinning Supergirl turn to Shinano.)

Supergirl: Come on, let's meet the team. (Supergirl said. A couple of hours passed, and both Shinano and Supergirl had split from each other, talking to the growing number of heroes. Early on, Shinano was happy to meet all of his old mentors again in the Kiblade Masters of the Saiyans of Light. Shinano was happy to know that not only did they survived through the Realm of Darkness but has learned that they also helped as well in the Thanagrian Invasion with the rest of the other Saiyans and aliens who were hiding. Although he was disappointed at not seeing Static and Gear in the flock, he knew that their memberships were still pending along with most of the heroes of Dakota until they were old enough or worthy enough to join. In the meantime, Shinano was talking with Bakeneko, Kitsune, Tanuki and Mujina, whom are now Justice Leaguers.)

Shinano: Masters! You're all alive! (Shinano exclaimed relieved and happily.)

Kitsune: Likewise, Rota. You seem to be doing alright yourself on San Francisco. The city may not have much in supervillainy but once they see how powerful and unbeatable you are, I'm sure you'll getting worthy opponents. (Kitsune said with a proud smirk. Shinano chuckled nervously)

Shinano: A part of me hopes not. (Kai wished. Then he turns to Tanuki as he greeted him.)

Shinano: Hi there, Eawa! (Shinano exclaimed. Tanuki stared at the Saiyan of Courage with a blank, emotionless stare.)

Tanuki: When I'm in uniform, call me Tanuki. (Tanuki said devoid of emotions. Mujina laughs nervously.)

Mujina: Please forgive Tanuki here. He may seem to be too emotionless, but he's glad to see you again. (Mujina said with a sweat drop. Shinano nodded.)

Shinano: I know, I know. Still, I find it hard to believe that you four decided to join the Justice League. I would thought that once you heard about the Sengoku Guardians… (Bakeneko shook her head.)

Bakeneko: With due respect, Shinano. It wasn't that we wanted to join the Sengoku Guardians you, Prince Daiku and the other five created. It's more likely that we weren't needed to. Better yet, we aren't needed in the Sengoku Guardians. (Bakeneko answered. Looking at the confusion on Shinano's face, Kitsune stepped in.)

Kitsune: Young master, you and the rest of the founding members of the Sengoku Guardians have provided yourselves capable of handling supervillains, preventing the destruction of this planet twice and protecting the innocent from harm. While there aren't any time yet for your marks of mastery, you and the current generation of Saiyans are ready to take on this world and all other worlds with all you have. You don't need any more of our assistance. Nor do we have anything else left to teach you. (Kitsune said all of that with conviction and pride. Shinano was amazed and speechless to hear all the praising from his other Kiblade Masters. Shinano looked at his hand as he could felt it, the honor and responsibility of a leader. Kitsune continues.)

Kitsune: Plus the reason we joined the Justice League is to expand on its ethic groups, to promote their ideals of uniting people, regardless of birthplace or birth planet. (Kitsune finished. Shinano shrugged, knowing that that's probably true as the Justice League was mostly consisted of humans and metahumans with few aliens and that the Sengoku Guardians was mostly consisted of Saiyans.)

Shinano: Don't worry. I understand! It's was nice catching up with ya, masters! (Shinano finished. With that, Shinano left to meet more of the new recruits. After letting out a sighed, he decided to take a few breathers to relieve himself of his nervousness. He didn't want to accidentally burn anyone again. Of the new members he met, he found a few that he immediately liked. First was Steel, who seemed likable enough. Apparently he'd created his suit of powered armor as an homage to Superman. Not that that was a bad thing in Shinano's mind. Next were Vigilante and Shining Knight. They were a little goofy to him, but they seemed like they knew what they were doing. Last Leaguer to meet was Zatanna. She was smart, kind, had a razor wit and could use magic. And of course, Batgirl was there as well, and despite being pregnant with a Saiyan child, she was still fit and glad to have been recommended to join, courtesy of Batman. Further conversation was halted when Superman called for everyone's attention. Kai was standing on a higher level of the room, alongside Wonder Woman, Flash, Otsuki, Santulan and Green Lantern. When everyone was quiet, he began to speak. Even though he was in the back of the crowd, Shinano had no trouble hearing Superman's booming voice.)

Superman: Each of you brings something different to the table. Strength, speed, stealth, whatever. (Superman said.)

 _Shinano: (I can do all of that and more_ _._ ) (Shinano thought with a hint of smugness.)

Superman: But we're all equal in at least one way. Each of us is willing to make the sacrifices a hero needs to make. (Superman said. Then he seemed to stare right into Kai's eyes.)

Superman: Even the ultimate one. (A serious Superman added.)

Shinano: ( _I know that better than most.) (Shinano thought.)_

Superman: Since there are so many of us, we can do more than just put out fires, both literal and figurative. We can be proactive. We can do some real good in the world, but we're going to have to be organized. (Superman said. Then he pointed upwards, with Shinano and several others followed to see a smiling Martian Manhunter.)

Superman: J'onn will be up here, keeping an eye on everything. He'll be the one to decide who's going where and when. I know a lot of you are used to making those decisions by yourself, but from now on, we have to be more coordinated than that. We can't be cowboys anymore. (Superman said. Then, he smiled slyly.)

Superman: Or cowgirls. (Superman joked. A few of the heroes in the crowd laughed, Shinano was among them. Out of the corner of his eye, he and Owari saw Batman approach a guy in green with a bow and quiver on his back.)

Batman: We sent the Lantern for you because you never gave us an answer. (Batman stated. The blonde archer glowered.)

Green Arrow: Come on, I don't belong up here, fighting monsters and aliens and supervillains. I just help the little guy, and in a big club like this? You tend to forget all about him. (Green Arrow complained. Shinano, Otsuki and Santulan frowned and then mildly glare at the archer, not really liking this guy's attitude.)

Santulan: [I believe that we need to tame our irritations around this human, my friends. It's not so good to be holding on to grudges, especially on someone we just met.] (Santulan said, being the first one to calm down and be rationally.)

Shinano: [I understand what you say, Asha. Believe me, I don't like holding on to grudge. But what's this guy's deal. We're all heroes here. Does it matter if we saved someone from a fire, or a giant monster, so long as they were saved?] ((Shinano said in the mind link between the three heroes. Otsuki nodded.)

Otsuki: [You said it, Sora. Still, look at it from his point of view. When something that started out small grows into a larger force, they tend to forget about the original cause to their existence in the first place. I learned that from my sociology course about groups with a common goal and the stage of its social movements. We must be ensure that we do not forget our team's priorities and goals _._ ] (Otsuki stated with determination. Shinano and Santulan nodded in agreement. The archer continued.)

Green Arrow: So gee whiz, I'm flattered to be asked and all, but no thanks. (Green Arrow finished. Batman's eyes narrowed, but Batman turned.)

Batman: Suit yourself. (Batman said walking away. Then he paused, and turned his head towards the archer.)

Batman: Those monsters you don't fight? They tend to step on little guys. (Batman commended. It took all of Shinano's willpower not to crack up then and there. Santulan nodded without struggling to make a smile as he had more restraint. And Otsuki, on the other hand, smirks proudly.)

Otsuki: ( _Nice one, Bats.)_ (Otsuki thought. Meanwhile, J'onn had brought Green Lantern's attention to one of the computer screens.)

Martian Manhunter: It's some sort of nuclear accident. The sensors are showing a massive release of heat. (Martian Manhunter said. Green Lantern nodded.)

Green Lantern: I'll get down there and try to contain it. (Green Lantern stated. The Martian stopped him from leaving.)

Martian Manhunter: That's the odd thing. It's not dissipating. It's moving in a straight line. (He looked down at a digital roster of the League members.)

Martian Manhunter: Take Captain Atom. He might be able to absorb some of the radiation. Take Otsuki and Santulan too. They may still be new to this planet but they have help save it from obliteration, Otsuki could be of use in devising a plan to prevent it from spreading. (Martian Manhunter said. After purifying the White Hollow, Otsuki and Santulan too were welcomed into the Justice League as well while the Leaguers were doing a space mission at the time. Green Lantern nodded, not having a problem having a couple of newbies with level headed minds and seriousness.)

Green Lantern: Right. And I could use some muscle for crowd control. (Green Lantern added.)

Martian Manhunter: Take Supergirl. (Martian Manhunter said. J'onn raised an eyebrow at the Lantern's unhappy expression.)

Martian Manhunter: She's got to start sometime. (Green Lantern grumbled.)

Green Lantern: Fine, but if I'm going in with four new members, I'm taking someone with more experience, too. (Green Lantern suggested.)

Martian Manhunter: Who else did you have in mind? (Martian Manhunter asked.)

Green Lantern: Sora. If any surprises come up, he's the best suited to respond. (Green Lantern clarify. Martian Manhunter nodded as Green Lantern flew up into the air.)

Martian Manhunter: Use a Javelin. The radiation's making it impossible for the transporter to get a fix on the location. (J'onn informed. Green Lantern nodded as he turn on the intercom.)

Green Lantern: Captain Atom! Nerito! Santulan! Kara! Shinano! (Green Lantern barked. All four heroes turn upon hearing their names.)

Supergirl: Bout time. (Supergirl said with a cocky smile. Then she, Shinano, Otsuki and Santulan headed in Green Lantern's direction.)

Shinano: ( _Here we go_.) (The four aliens joined Green Lantern, along with a man in a silver bodysuit with red boots, gloves and an atom symbol on his chest. He gave a nod of greeting to all three of them. As the five walked to the Javelin bay, Green Lantern asked.)

Green Lantern: Any of you ever been to Chong Mai? (Green Lantern asked.)

Otsuki: I'm aware of that aggressive and premature country. (Otsuki said in annoyance. Ever since his adjustment to Earth life, he has been studying everything to current Earth knowledge, but the most he dislikes about Earth's bad side is dominant party countries like Kaznia and Chong Mai. However, thanks to Shenice and his friends in Dakota's reassurance and pleads, Narito has started to control his temper around and hearing about the actions of evil hearted humans and their militaries.)

Captain Atom: It's on the State Department's "no travel" list. It's a Class Three felony for American citizens to go there. (Captain Atom replies in briefing them. Otsuki rolled his eyes at Captain Atom's military personality.

Santulan: Well, yes. I have heard of Chong Mai. Chong Mai is a country located between China and North Korea. Founded in the year of 1901 August 17 before the start of World War I. Though it's history mainly involves of war and revolutionary development, there were stories about Chong Mai's founding family being descendants of Northern Wei Emperor Gong. Right now, even though there's barely any higher readings of power levels, I have sensed a few readings that are above average than the rest of the populace. (Santulan informed. Everyone, including Green Lantern, were amazed by how much research the Bhojan has conducted. Shinano shrugged.)

Shinano: I don't think that country exists in my universe's Earth. (Shinano answer honestly. Captain Atom gave Shinano a funny look when he said that, but didn't say anything.)

Supergirl: Is it anywhere near Daytona Beach? (Supergirl asked. Otsuki only looked confused as he had no idea of Daytona Beach and Green Lantern only groaned. As the heroes walked to the elevator, Shinano Santulan and Otsuki got a good view of the Javelin bay. They'd never seen the League's original Javelin-7 ship, but from what they heard from the civilian crew that operated the Watchtower's day-to-day functions, the new Javelins were faster, tougher, and better armed. On the way to their Javelin, Shinano noticed the archer guy from before run up to them. Apparently, he'd taken a different elevator.)

Green Arrow: You're not gonna leave me on Mount Olympus? (Green Arrow almost whined the words. Shinano couldn't decide if he found this guy funny or annoying.)

Otsuki: Is this human for real? (A disbelief Otsuki whispered to Shinano and Supergirl, whom shrugged it off.)

Green Lantern: You can go back the way you came. (Green Lantern answered.)

Green Arrow: Uh, no. No one's playing pinball with my molecules again. (A frowning Green Arrow replied. Green Lantern and Otsuki rolled their eyes.)

Green Lantern: All right, we'll drop you off _after_ we're done. (Green Lantern said. As the team walked up to the Javelin, Otsuki noticed the archer hesitating. He sighed in annoyance.)

Otsuki: Just shallow your fear and let's go. It's just like a road-trip except without the road. (Otsuki said annoyed. Shinano could see the guy roll his eyes behind his mask, completely aware of the Tsugian's obvious and annoyed nature to the fact that he knew that. Shinano tried a different tact and introduce himself politely.)

Shinano: So, I'm Shinano, and these are my friends; Supergirl, the Hindi-like tiger is Santulan and the smart rabbit guy there is Otsuki and you are…?

Green Arrow: Green Arrow. (Green Arrow said, introducing himself to the Saiyan of Courage.)

Shinano: You sure you're not Robin Hood? (Shinano said playfully.)

Green Arrow: Ha, ha. I get that one all the time. (Green Arrow said sarcastically.)

Green Lantern: Ahem! (Both heroes turned to see Green Lantern tapping his foot. They quickly got inside. As they found their seats, Green Lantern getting into the pilot's seat, Supergirl walked up behind him.)

Supergirl: So, you're gonna let me drive, right? (Supergirl asked.)

Captain Atom: Whoa, wait a minute. Has she been certified in a Javelin? (Captain Atom said. Captain Atom had a worried expression on his suit-covered face. Supergirl sat down and gave him a look.)

Supergirl: Why don't you take the stick out, Corporal? (An annoyed Supergirl said.)

Captain Atom: It's Captain. (Captain Atom replied sternly. Supergirl stick her tongue at him. Shinano snickered while Green Arrow and Otsuki gave Supergirl a thumbs-up and Santulan with closed eyes sighed at this childishly act.)

[Outer Space, Earth]

(As the Javelin took off, Shinano, Otsuki and Santulan got a good view of the Watchtower. It was a massive structure, built to hold hundreds of people. It looked like a massive white and gold pillar, with an incomplete ring piercing the top. It was an incredible sight. As the Javelin headed towards the planet, Green Arrow leaned towards Captain Atom.)

Green Arrow: Is that a containment suit? (Green Arrow asked.)

Captain Atom: Uh-huh. I'm not flesh and blood anymore. Just living energy. (Green Arrow leaned back with a frown on his face.)

Both (Green Arrow & Otsuki): That wouldn't be nuclear energy, would it? (Green Arrow and Otsuki said at the same time, much to their surprise. Captain Atom glanced at Green Arrow with narrowed eyes.)

Captain Atom: With a name like "Captain Atom," what do you and the kid think? (Captain Atom snarled mainly at Green Arrow. Otsuki wasn't bothered while Green Arrow crossed his arms.)

Green Arrow: I think you're what I marched against back in college. (Green Arrow stated. Shinano sighed in annoyed but the bickering between Captain Atom and Green Arrow.)

Shinano: ( _Oh, he's gonna be fun to work with_.) (Shinano thought.)

[Countryside, Chong Mai]

(The rest of the trip was silent, but mercifully brief. The Javelin landed in a forest clearing. Green Lantern, Supergirl, Captain Atom, Santulan, Otsuki and Shinano strode out, but paused when they saw several miles of scorched terrain. It looked like someone had focused a nuclear bomb in a straight line through the area.)

Supergirl: Looks like we missed the party. (Supergirl remarked with Shinano following it.)

Shinano: Yeah, our invitations must've gotten lost in the mail. (Shinano remarked as well.)

Green Lantern: We'll do recon. If you see anything, don't try to engage. (Green Lantern said, cutting off any further remarks. Captain Atom stood at attention.)

Captain Atom: Roger that. (Captain Atom said. Shinano face palmed himself.)

Shinano: ( _Really?_ _This guy really is a soldier.)_ (Shinano thought. Green Lantern looked taken aback.)

Green Lantern: Uh, you can just say okay. (Green Lantern said.)

Captain Atom: …Okay. (Captain Atom stated before he walked off. Supergirl rolled her eyes and sighed, and she and Shinano followed. Otsuki and Santulan managed to detect some power levels closing in quietly, but smirk as they has prepared something up his sheets. Green Arrow watched them leave, then took a drink from the water bottle he'd taken from the Javelin. As he lowered the bottle, he noticed a dozen armed men, several of whom were aiming RPG's at…)

Green Arrow: Get down! (Green Arrow shouted. The Leaguers heard the shouts and reflexively sought cover. Green Lantern used his ring to bring up a large shield, just in time to stop a rocket. Bullets and more rockets soon followed. The some Leaguers relaxed when they saw that the weapons weren't having any effect on the shield.)

Captain Atom: State Department sure was right about them not liking foreigners. (Captain Atom said rather coolly.

Green Lantern: It's crazy! No reason for it! (Green Lantern snapped.)

Supergirl: I'll give 'em a reason! (Supergirl declared. As she prepared to take off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Supergirl turn to see it was Shinano.)

Shinano: Don't do it, Kara. That'll only make it worse. (Shinano said..)

Green Lantern: He's right! we came here to help them, not to fight. (Green Lantern agreed. Green Arrow ran up to them.)

Green Arrow: So you're just gonna stand there until they run out of RPGs? If this radiation thing is as bad as it looks, there's a lot of people out there that are gonna get fried. (Green Arrow said. Shinano shrugged.)

Shinano: He's also right. Hang tight! Otsuki, Santulan and I'll take care of it. (Shinano reassured. Green Arrow looked at him, the Bhojan and the Tsugian skeptically.)

Green Arrow: What are you gonna do, throw rocks and flames at them? (Green Arrow retorted, Shinano grinned, then summons forth his Kiblade. The other heroes shielded their eyes from the flash of white lights made by Otsuki, Santulan and Kai's using a spell from his Kiblade.)

Both (Santulan & Shinano): Magnet Ball Spell! (Shinano and Santulan shouted.)

Otsuki: Giant Magnetic Orb! (Otsuki shouted. When the light faded, they grew into spheres of ki with magnetic fields spread about. Green Lantern raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen this technique before. Shinano, Otsuki and Santulan pointed their magnetic spheres at the soldiers. The air became distorted with the waves of magnetic energy that they have been generating. When it reached the soldiers, their weapons flew into the air, putting them all into the Giant Magnetic Orb and Magnet Ball Spells, and the three alien Leaguers disintegrated the weapons completely, much to the soldiers' shock. Otsuki smirked)

Otsuki: Sorry, fellas. But no one can resist my magnetic personality! (Otsuki gloated. Supergirl and Green Arrow groaned while Shinano gave Otsuki a funny look and Santulan let an awkward disturbed look on his face. Otsuki looked at them in disbelief.)

Otsuki: What? I don't know a lot of magnet puns. It's my first one. (Otsuki shouted awkwardly. The seven heroes froze at the sound of a helicopter. They took fighting stances as it landed and the doors opened, but they relaxed when they saw that the soldiers accompanying an aging general who did not appear hostile.)

General Kwan: My apologies for the fireworks. (The general said in a too-smooth voice.)

General Kwan: Colonel Kim here was just a farmer before the revolution. He doesn't know who you are. (He said as he smiled at them, but Santulan, Otsuki and Shinano could tell that it was fake.)

General Kwan: I'm General Kwan. I am most flattered that the Justice League has honored us with its presence, but I must ask why. (Kwan asked. Green Lantern stepped forward.)

Green Lantern: You had some kind of nuclear accident. (Green Lantern answered. The general waved it off with a smile.)

General Kwan: A minor problem. It is fully under control. (Kwan said, trying to reassure them. Green Lantern wasn't convinced.)

Green Lantern: If it's all the same to you…

General Kwan: It's fully under control. (The General shouted. Kwan had lost his smile, and his eyes had a dangerous glare to them.)

General Kwan: If it's all the same to you. (Kwan finished darkly.)

Supergirl: Listen, we came a long way to help… (Kwan interrupted.)

General Kwan: Your help is not needed here. Thank you for coming. Now goodbye. (Kwan said. He made a brisk about-face, then strode off. After Kwan and his soldiers left, Shinano turn to the others.)

Shinano: I'm pretty sure that the odds of him _not_ hiding something are the same as Batman getting a sense of humor. (Shinano remarked. Otsuki, Santulan and Supergirl are so far the only ones nodding in agreement.)

[Javelin, Chong Mai]

(The sun began to set as the heroes went back into the Javelin. Green Arrow went into the back and fumed, Supergirl was doing her best not to break anything and Captain Atom was sitting in a chair, awaiting new orders. Otsuki and Santulan are currently meditating to gather even more energy and for more image training. Shinano decided to check out why his Kiblade was still out with a white highlight light surrounding it. Green Lantern was speaking to J'onn on the communication screen, unaware that Shinano had super hearing and was eavesdropping.)

Green Lantern: I'm telling you, J'onn, it took all the restraint I had not to part that guy's hair with my ring. (Green Lantern said. J'onn's face grew more serious, if that were possible.)

Martian Manhunter [Communication]: You did the right thing. But the problem is not under control. it's getting worse. (J'onn said, stating the facts recently happening. Green Lantern turned to see Green Arrow walking up to him.)

Green Arrow: Don't you get it? They don't want anyone to find out about the accident. And they don't care how many of their own people they have to lose to keep it quiet! (Green Arrow screeched.)

Green Lantern: This isn't your concern! (Green Lantern replied, then he gave Green Arrow a steely glare. The archer in turn merely clenched his teeth, then walked off. Shinano had a fume glare at both Green Lantern and J'onn for just ignoring the urge to help the people of Chong Mai. Thought their military and government officials weren't that much concern with the safety of the citizens, Shinano and some of his friends are. John turned back to J'onn.)

Green Lantern: He does have a point. Maybe the seven of us should go back and… (Before Green Lantern could finish his sentence, J'onn interrupted.)

Martian Manhunter: No! We can't just do whatever we want. When we formed the League, we agreed with the world's governments that we'd have to respect each government's wishes. (J'onn said. The Martian Manhunter sighed.)

Martian Manhunter: No matter what we may think of their policies. (J'onn finished. John was about to reply when Supergirl rushed in.)

Supergirl: Lantern! Green Arrow's gone! (Supergirl reported.)

Captain Atom: And so is the Geiger counter. (Captain Atom inform them both.)

Shinano: Damn it! (Shinano swears. Otsuki and Santulan finished meditating as Otsuki sighed calmly.)

Otsuki: There's being brave, and then there's being stupid. (Otsuki said annoyed.)

Santulan: We better find him before he starts an international incident. (Santulan said seriously.)

[Village, Chong Mai]

(It took some searching, but thanks to Supergirl's advanced senses and Shinano's quick ki sensing for fierce ki sources, they located Green Arrow. What they hadn't expected to find was the archer firing explosive arrows at the source of the radiation, which turned out to be a several-hundred-foot-tall robot. A robot with giant cannons for arms, and a metal skull wreathed in flames. The machine was about to vaporize Green Arrow, but was saved when Green Lantern flew in and picked him up.)

Green Arrow: There's some people over by that cliff! (The archer said as he pointed to where some civilians and soldiers had indeed been cornered at a cliff. The only thing stopping them from escaping to the adjacent hillside was an enormous crevasse.)

Captain Atom: I'll try to drain it! (Captain Atom said. Captain Atom flew off, with Supergirl and Santulan right behind him.)

Shinano: I'll work on getting those people out of there! Gravitystone, come with me. (Shinano shouted. The two male alien heroes flew to cliff. Channeling their ki, Otsuki uses his gravity manipulation powers to levitate all of the large rock platforms at the bottom, from small to huge boulders, in the air as they were constructed into a bridge in patterns. Then Shinano brought out some flames in his palm and shoots at them. Instead of destructing them, it was forged into a completed bridge and cold downed by the Breezing Breath of Otsuki. Otsuki and Shinano turns to the people.)

Otsuki: Go! Run for it! (Otsuki yelled. The man in question put a tentative foot on the bridge, but when it held, he smiled and waved the others forward. Green Lantern and Green Arrow stayed nearby, in case the robot returned from its battle with Supergirl, Santulan and Captain Atom. As the people ran across him, Shinano noticed Captain Atom pulling the fiery energy out of the robot. The metal monster tried to attack him, but with more energy drained than generated, it fell to its knees. Unfortunately, Captain Atom must have reached his limit, because a small explosion erupted from his hands, and he fell to the ground. Supergirl flew down to check on him, then attacked the robot. Surprisingly, it was able to withstand her attacks, then smacked her into a hill. Unfortunately for the robot, the Bhojan hero saw it attacked his teammates and fiercely charged in with a rush as his own immense strength was enough to force the robot back as Santulan sends out a barrage of strikes at the robot with a furious cry. After forcing the robot bsck with his immense strength strikes, Santulan charged up am orange color full power ki wave and fires it toward it, sending the robot a few distance away from the sight of the bridge and the people's evacuation. Santulan lands on his foot and pants slowly, having used 5% of his fighting power. However, the robot managed to get up and still operating.)

Santulan: Tch! Just as I thought, you were made with nearly indestructible metal so that energy blasts wouldn't break you so easily. (Santulan said annoyed. Santulan stared at the mechanical monstrosity.)

Santulan: (A machine like this being here shouldn't be a problem for me to handle if I use more than 5% of my power. But I do that, the radiation that it has will contaminate the environment it is standing on. Assuming if it doesn't explode first! There must be a way to defeat this thing?) (Santulan thought. Supergirl shook her head to clear it, but instead of returning to the fight, she flew back to where people were still streaming across the bridge, and lifted a truck full of soldiers to the other side. In a few colossal steps, the robot was upon them. It was now a race to see what would happen first. Whether the innocent people would get to safety, or the robot would vaporize them all. The robot pointed one of its cannons straight at Shinano and Otsuki and fired. Green Lantern created a shield to block the energy beam, and for a moment, it held. But the shield began to crack, then shattered, just as the last person made it to safety. Even though he was only grazed, the beam's power was more than enough to leave him unconscious and covered in radiation burns. The rest of the beam, however, struck Shinano and Otsuki.)

Santulan: NOOO! (A shocked Santulan yelled before he flew off to their aid. The bridge shattered, and as it fell into the crevasse, the largest pieces plugging Shinano, Otsuki and Santulan to the crevasse. Before the pieces fell onto the ground below, the last thing Shinano heard was Supergirl's voice.)

Supergirl: SORA! (Supergirl screamed in shock.)

[Crevasse, Chong Mai]

(Later after the battle ended for now, the huge pile of rocks were force off by a pair of Ki Barriers made by Otsuki and Santulan. Santulan turns to the unconscious Shinano laying on the ground. Santulan bend down and shakes Shinano softly to awake him.)

Santulan: Shinano! Sora, wake up! Wake up, damnit! (Santulan yelled before he slapped him on the cheeks. Shinano woke with a terrible headache.)

Shinano: I've got to stop falling off of high places. It's really bad for my health. (Shinano said, dusting himself off. Otsuki looked confused at Shinano.)

Otsuki: You're a Saiyan. Saiyans usually have headaches whenever you get hit in the head. (Otsuki explained. Shinano shrugged out that logic. Suddenly his Kiblade appeared and so did Santulan's and Otsuki's. Confused at first, their Kiblades moves them toward a strange looking bamboo tree. It was completely white and light blue. Otsuki sensed it out as he widen his eyes in shocking surprise. Shinano and Santulan notice this.)

Santulan: Narito? What's wrong? (A shocked Santulan asked. A confused Shinano looked at the bamboo and then back to Otsuki. That's when a realization hit Shinano.)

Shinano: You know what this is, right? I sense it! It's faint but this ki I'm sensing is similar to yours. Am I right? (Shinano asked. Otsuki nodded.)

Otsuki: It's a remains of a Tsugian. Before we created the White Hollow after deeming Earth as an unworthy colony, we Tsugians of Planet Tenjiya joined forces with the Saiyans of Light, that would be our Sengoku Guardians' Saiyan predecessors, to prevent the Cold Force from conquering this planet during their first extradimensional conquest campaigns. (Otsuki explained. At first confused, Shinano realized that the Cold Force was likely the predecessor of the Frieza Force that was run by Frieza's father King Cold. Sensing another Tsugian ki signal, Santulan turn to see yet another bamboo-like remains of a Tsugian warrior, but has located yet another remains of a Tsugian. Santulan gasped.)

Santulan: There's two more remains here as well. (Santulan said. Otsuki and Shinano gaps surprised at this. Soon, both Santulan's Kiblade, the Agni Tiger, and Otsuki's Kiblade, the Celestial Bamboo, were brought forth and glowing in white and blue as well, much to the three Leaguers' confusion.)

Shinano: Wait a minute, your Kiblades came too! Just what is going on here? (Shinano exclaimed hysterically. Otsuki looked at the still glowing Kiblades as he finally figure out the cause of it.)

Otsuki: That's it! I know why they are summoned forth! I have learned from stories that the Kiblades can not only purify and cure others, but it also can use one unique ability… to revive the dead! (Otsuki said. Shinano and Santulan widen their eyes in shock.)

Santulan: Yes! In other words, an ability of resurrection. I have heard about this hidden power from the Kiblade Masters of my home world mentioned this to me. The only way a Kiblade wielder can perform a revival of a deceased person is if there is any remains that belong to them. (Santulan explained.)

Shinano: So let me get this straight. The Kiblade has a rare ability that can revived anyone who had died as long as there are some lingering remains of them such as what, blood, ashes and any remains. (Shinano asked.)

Santulan: Well, the Kiblade does have limitations, it's not almighty or all powerful. (Santulan replied.)

Shinano: Such as….?

Santulan: For starters, if the ashes or remains belongs to a deceased being who died of natural causes such as sickness or old age, they can't be brought back. It would disturbed the natural order of the universe and there is no knowing what the consequences are be if we try to revived a person with those conditions. (Santulan explained. Otsuki looked at the remains of his fallen brethren.)

Otsuki: Is that right? Then tell me… Why are our Kiblades reacting like this? (Otsuki asked.)

Shinano: Maybe these guys didn't died all natural like Santulan said. Maybe they died in battle and have being set here for years until we came here to Chong Mai and the Kiblade sensed their presence. I'm not quite sure whether or not we shouldn't do this, but it doesn't hurt to try. (Shinano declared, now that he knew what to do. Shinano directs his Kiblade at the bamboo as he shoots out a beam of light at it. Light surrounds it as it took shape of a sphere with the bamboo inside it. Seeing the selfless and caring act of their Saiyan teammate/friend, Otsuki and Santulan smiled proudly as they turn to the other two bamboos and fired a Life Revival Beam at them. A very minutes passed as the three lights grew brighter and larger but then… they vanished and replacing the bamboos were three Tsugians; a 24 year old male one, a 21 year old female, and a 10 year old male child. The male young adult had long wild white hair, a similar attire as Otsuki, and brown Tsugian horns but was more the spiritual warrior type and had a black long sleeved undershirt, sleeveless coat, and purple pants with blue stockings and grey boots. The female young adult has long cyan-like white hair in a hime style, a beautiful face and figure, wearing a blue vested with a white and purple kimono underneath, a blue sash, a skirt with waist guards, black long socks and waraji-like gold shoes. And the male Tsugian child, had shaggy-like white hair, despite his outward scrawny appearance, he had a fit and strong figure for a child of his age, wearing a long sleeve black and blue kimono with shoulder pads attached to a cape, blue arm guards, an orange obi, white baggy pants, and blue fighting shoes. The three Leaguers looked in awes that not only did the Life Revival Beam worked and succeeded but to see three Ancient Tsugian Warriors before them was a rare find. Each of the Tsugians opened their eyes, which are lilac pupil-less. The Tsugians pants repeatedly for air, forgetting that they sometimes can go without air in space. The girl, Bouruka Kogita was the first to get up on her face groaning.)

Bouruka Kogita: What a battle that was? Wait a minute? (She said. A flashback appears. **It shows her, along with the other two Tsugian Yabohata and Omatsu, facing a platoon of Cold Force soldiers. They took out a dozen each other of soldiers but more were coming. Soon Omatsu was shot at the heart by a soldier's energy beam. A couple of Soldiers fired ki beams at Bouruka who struggles but is still living as she fired a powerful gravity cannon technique that killed off those soldiers. The exhausting yet dying Yabohata, refused to let the Earth to be conquer, roars angrily as he powers up and converts his life force into a ticking bomb. The soldiers looked confused until the shocking realization came and fired many beams at him until he finally released a large ki explosion that took out not only the hundred soldiers, but Bouruka and the corpse of Omatsu. After the smoke cleared, three bamboo like remains were rooted to the grounds of a recently made crevasse.** Flashback ends. Bouruka gasped upon remembering her first death.)

Bouruka Kogita: I remember now. We were surrounded, we were running out of power. Yabohata, he used a Celestial Explosion to… (Just as Bouruka was gonna finished her sentence, a yawning sound was made as the child got up his slumber/revival.)

Omatsu Bueza: Some battle? One moment we were dead and now we are back in the living world. (An awakening Omatsu exclaimed while wiping off his eyes. Omatsu turns to see the surprised Bouruka who turn her shock into a tearful smile.)

Omatsu Bueza: Bouruka? You're back to life too! AH…? What's wrong? (A confused Omatsu asked in concern asked. In a mere instance, Bouruka hugs Omatsu, happy that both her, him and Yabohata were revived. Santulan smiles at this happy scenario happening before.)

Santulan: (I can't believe it actually worked!? So these three are Tsugians who battled the Cold Force a hundred years ago before Frieza's reign. Despite what happened to them in the past, I am glad to see them all full of new found hope and relief.) (Santulan thought. He turn to Shinano, who he and Otsuki were looking over the other Tsugian. Yabohata opened his eyes and upon getting a clear sight, he gaps in surprise after viewing the Kiblades being wielded by Shinano, Otsuki and Santulan.)

Yabohata Harino: You! You three wield Kiblades. So, does that mean. Are you the one who revived us? (A realized Yabohata asked. Shinano nodded. Then Yabohata smiles at the Leaguers for fully restoring him and his comrades as he got up and shook his hand.)

Yabohata Harino: I thank you. I am Yabohata. Yabohata Harino. (Yabohata greeted. Then he points to Bouruka and Omatsu.)

Yabohata Harino: Those two there are my comrades; Bouruka Kogita and Omatsu Bueza. (Yabohata finished. Shinano smirked proudly.)

Shinano: Nice to meet you, Yabohata. I am Shinano, and I'm a Saiyan! The Bhojan there is Santulan and your fellow Tsugian here is Otsuki. (Shinano exclaimed happily. Now, Yabohata was astonished.)

Yabohata Harino: (So… not only was it a Tsugian of this current era but a Saiyan and a Bhojan as well. What has happened since we have been died these decades?) (Yabohata wondered. Shinano could feel the piles of question inside of Yabohata's head without reading his mind.)

Shinano: Yabohata, I know you and your friends need some time to realize what's been happening on this planet but we need you to tell us. How did you and the other two ended up being… (Shinano paused as he realized he was talking without thinking about the restored Tsugians' emotional concerns. Otsuki sighed impatiently.)

Otsuki: Dead! (Otsuki finished. Soon everyone's attention were turn to the Tsugian, who felt their eyes on him.)

Otsuki: What? Even you and Santulan want to hear it from their point of views. (Otsuki replied.)

Yabohata Harino: We fought in a war to prevent the forces of King Cold from conquering the planet. My final assault was converting my life force into an explosion to destroy the squadron of a thousand of King Cold's elite men. How long has it…? (Yabohata couldn't finished his sentence, on accounts to his headache. Otsuki and Shinano supports him.)

Otsuki: It has been a hundred years since the war ended in Earth's favor. Mankind has long since forgotten the horror they had witnessed in that time. (Otsuki stated. The Tsugians nodded, glad that their sacrifice wasn't for nothing. What Otsuki couldn't bring it to him to tell them brought shame and regrets at not knowing that they have learned to care for the Earth as well as him. However he also refuses to lie to them as he mustered all of the courage.)

Otsuki: But… there's something you should hear! After the end of that war and the demises of many of you warriors along with a MIA person, the king's first heir Prince Harimuta, he grew to hate the Earth and its people so he devised a weapon to destroy the planet. (Otsuki confesses, much to the shock of the three Tsugians. Otsuki went on to tell them of the bio-weapon that their king had plan called the White Hollow which was consisted of a million souls and that once a hundred years passed it would take form and destroy the planet on the center of the Earth. The Tsugians were shocked and enraged that their king would think of using a bio/spiritual weapons, using the souls of innocent people to do such a disgusting and dishonorable nerfarious plot to punishment innocent people for the action of a few who were and are evil. Thankfully they calmed down upon Otsuki telling them of how he met Shinano, the Sengoku Guardians and other heroes and how they journeyed to the center of the Earth to do battle with it, but instead, Shinano and later on the others purify it and all of the souls in it. During the story, Shinano saw something sparkling and located it in a spot covered by some debris. After removing them, Shinano gaps in surprised at what he had found. It was an orange ball with four red stars marked on it. It was a Dragon Ball. Then Shinano turn to see an apologizing Otsuki bowing down before the three confused Tsugians.)

Otsuki: I don't want to be the cause of more resentment or hate toward our planet and people. I'll understand if you wish me to be dead. (Otsuki exclaimed. The Tsugians of Light stared at the repented Otsuki who truly felt regretful and ashamed for wanting to get rid of the Earth along with the rest of their race. Santulan and Shinano looked at them with unease at what they will do next. However, much to their surprised, Yabohata grabbed Otsuki's wrists and helped him back on his feet.)

Otsuki: I- I don't understand? (A confused Otsuki stated.)

Yabohata Harino: Please understand this. After what you just told us we do have some resentment to our people for declaring this planet full of corrupted and evil beings and how we despise our king for using the souls of innocent people and lay it in the Earth's core to destroy it! But you, Otsuki, Nerito Tsukigan. After experiencing the Earth for yourself during your wandering days, you saw the good in humanity and wish to protect. Despite being sent here to check on the White Hollow, you glance at the heroic acts of other heroes and the compassion that these humans possess. Later on, after your interaction with a human, you're now like us, considering yourself as a part of Earth. (A kind smiling Yabohata stated. Otsuki gaps surprisingly.)

Otsuki: Master Yabohata!? (Otsuki said speechless. Deep down in his heart, Nerito was happy to hear that not only did these Tsugian warriors forgiven him for being a part of the plot of the Destruction of Planet Earth but they have come to acknowledge him as one of them, as a Tsugian of Earth.)

Yabohata Harino: Nerito! I safely say that you're no other like the rest of our people, full of fear and xenophobic. And looks like you've made strong and good friends. (Yabohata exclaimed, while gesturing to Shinano and Santulan. Omatsu grabbed a sleeve of Shinano's pant to catch his attention.)

Omatsu Bueza: Except me, but I must asked. Are… you a Saiyan? (Omatsu asked. By a surprise, a smirking Shinano nods, causing Omatsu to gaps.)

Omatsu Bueza: I'll be! This is great! So how many of your people are here in this universe and planet! When can we meet them! How strong are they? (Omatsu exclaimed with a bunch of question. Shinano gaps but then frown and looked away. Bouruka approached the hyperactive Omatsu strike him at the head. Omatsu yelled painfully.)

Bouruka Kogita: OMATSU! Watch what you say! You have made one of our revivers relive some painful memory from his past! (Bouruka scolded. Shinano, with a sad smile gestured it off.)

Shinano: No, no it's okay. It's only fair for all of you to know. Thirty years ago, The son of King Cold destroyed Planet Vegeta, obliterating the Saiyan race. However, only a few amount of Saiyans, including myself, survived and were transported to this universe's Earth. (A sadden Shinano explained. Yabohata and the others were shock to learn that Saiyan race was destroyed with their planet in their home universe. However, despite looking at Shinano's sad face, they knew that this Saiyan, Shinano still had flames in his eyes and heart to keep on protecting the innocent. Bouruka gestured Shinano to stop, having heard enough for now.)

Bouruka Kogita: Say no more. The good part is that the Earth is safe and we must keep it that way from any new threats happening here. I believe there was a mission you and your fellow "Leaguers" are currently on operating in regards to a radioactive robot. (Bouruka exclaimed. The three Leaguers gasp in shock, having forgotten what they should be doing. Soon, they powered up and take flight as they got on the air.)

Shinano: Listen, we are heading to our mode of transportation, a Javelin nearby. Follow us! (Shinano said. The three Tsugian nodded in agreement. Yabohata, Bouruka and Omatsu got up in the air. Shinano, Otsuki and Santulan flies out of the crevasse first follow by Yabohata, Bouruka and Omatsu.)

[Javelin, Chong Mai]

(Once out of the crevasse, the six aliens headed towards where the Javelin was. Afterward, they stop to recover and told them that Shinano, Santulan and Otsuki were superhero names and that they will tell them their real name or Earth names after the mission is over. At first the three Leaguers were planning to ask their new Tsugian friends to wait here to properly introduce them to their team, but then they heard shouting. Concerned, they rushed up the ramp and saw Green Arrow and Captain Atom face-to-face, only barely separated by Supergirl.)

Supergirl: Hey! There's a giant robot on the loose and we've got three teammates missing. So either stop playing alpha-male smack down, or I'll take care of this myself.

Shinano: Wait, who went missing? (A confused Shinano retorted. The three heroes froze, then turned to find a grinning Sora Sanada leaning against the wall and his mask off with Otsuki, Santulan and the Tsugian Warriors.)

Otsuki: Us. She meant us, Sora! (Otsuki stated.)

Santulan: Ah, I believe that was rhetorical Narito. After all, Sora may seem to be clueless from time to time, but he isn't a fool like his cousin. (Santulan said. To Green Arrow and Captain Atom, there was a young man with a tail, Otsuki, Santulan and three unknown Tsugians that they'd never seen before. To Supergirl, there was a friend that she'd begun to think was gone forever, even though she was still glad Santulan and Otsuki were okay and didn't mind the other Tsugians much.)

Supergirl: Sora… (Supergirl whispered. After a smiling Sora nodded she flung herself forward.)

Supergirl: SORA! (Supergirl screamed. Sora prepared himself for another one of Kara's bone-crushing hugs, but it never came. Instead, while she wrapped her arms around him tightly, it wasn't an uncontrollable hug of enthusiasm. It was as if she held him just to make sure that he was real, that he wasn't a ghost. Sora gently returned the embrace.)

Sora Sanada: Don't worry, I'm okay. (Sora reassured. Supergirl let go, then wiped a few stray tears away.)

Supergirl: Don't ever scare me like that again! (Supergirl shouted worried.)

Sora Sanada: I'll do my best to avoid getting blasted by giant radiation-robots and getting thrown off cliffs. (Kara punched him in the arm.)

Sora Sanada: Ow! What was that for? (Sopra reacted. Supergirl rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Green Arrow, on the other hand.)

Green Arrow: Who the heck are you? And who are those people next to Otsuki and Santulan. (Green Arrow demanded. Sora, Otsuki and Santulan sighed.)

Santulan: Okay, short version: These here are Tsugian warriors who sacrifice themselves in the first war for the Earth, but we manage to restore him with our Kiblades. (Santulan said pointing to the waving Tsugians whom are a young man, woman and a boy, much to Green Arrow, Supergirl and Captain Atom's surprise.)

Sora Sanada: And the Super Saiyan Shinano is me. I'm Sora, and I'm a Saiyan from another universe. (Sora said with a happy expression. Sora tilted his head.)

Sora Sanada: Don't tell anyone, would you? (Sora asked. Green Arrow gave a lazy salute.)

Green Arrow: Superhero's honor. (Green Arrow said, promising not to tell anyone his secret identity. Then Green Arrow turn to the Tsugians as he and Yabohata shook hands.)

Green Arrow: Welcome aboard you three. (Green Arrow greeted. Sora looks around for Green Lantern.)

Sora Sanada: So, where's Lantern? (Sora asked. The mood instantly changed. The smiles turned into depressed frowns. Captain Atom stepped to the side. Lying in the infirmary bed was Green Lantern. His body was covered in bandages. Anything not wrapped in gauze showed cuts, bruises and burns. Sora's eyes widened as he hadn't expected the Lantern to be that injured.)

Captain Atom: What do we do now? (Captain Atom asked. Captain Atom's question snapped Sora back to the others. Sora got into thoughts.)

Sora Sanada: Well, we know that a head-on attack isn't going to do squat. We need to find who built it. If they can create something that powerful, they would need a way to stop it, right? (Sora stated. Sora's question seemed reasonable to the others.)

Santulan: (Hm, that seems to be the only logical course before we can face our opponent with that monster.) (Santulan thought.)

Otsuki: It makes sense. It's always the creators who make sure monstrosity like that robot should have built its weak point. (A thoughtful Otsuki stated.)

Green Arrow: I saw some guys in hazmat suits in the village nearby. They should know something. (Green Arrow added.)

Captain Atom: Thought you weren't on the team? (Captain Atom growled, while he had no problem with the aliens. Sora interrupted them before another fight broke out.)

Sora Sanada: Hey! We could use all the help we can get. (Sora barked. Then he turn to Captain Atom with a stern look on his face.)

Sora Sanada: Don't forget Captain, our new allies aren't a part of _this_ team, but if we're gonna give them a chance then so will we do with Green Arrow. (Sora stated sternly. Captain Atom stared at the archer for a moment. Despite his dislike of Green Arrow, Captain Atom had to admit it to Sora that he's right.)

Captain Atom: Okay, but I'm gonna be too busy to cover your sorry…

Green Arrow: Wouldn't ask you to. (Green Arrow replied. Sora sighed. Sora could only hope that the two would stop butting heads either that, or stay far away from each other. Before they left, Shinano and the Leaguer politely asked the Tsugian warriors to put behind and watch over Green Lantern which they agreed as they began to unite their ki in other to heal him. With that out of the way, the Leaguer flew off.)

[Ruined Village, Chong Mai]

(In the smoking ruins of the village, soldiers kept watch over men in hazmat suits checked the area with Geiger counters and muttered to each other in worried tones. They took a step back as Supergirl, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Otsuki, Santulan and Shinano stepped forward.)

Captain Atom: What are we up against? (Captain Atom asked a hazmat-wearing man. When he didn't answer, Supergirl said.)

Supergirl: He asked you a question! (Supergirl ordered. Before the man could say anything, a soldier barked.)

Chong Mai Soldier: Don't answer them! That's classified inform- Ah! (The soldier was interrupted when Supergirl lifted him up by the front of his body armor.)

Supergirl: I've just about had it with you guys! (Supergirl barked as she glared at the soldier.)

Supergirl: You've got to the count of five. One. _Four_. (Supergirl said dangerously. Her eyes began to glow red as she charged her heat vision. The soldier's uniform began to smoke. Both Otsuki and Shinano had awkward stare at the hazmat man.)

Otsuki: I'd speak up if I were you. (Otsuki said in a low tone.)

Kai: Yeah, it might be better for your health. (Kai said in a low tone as well. A new voice was made.)

Hazmat Man: It was supposed to be our protector. (The hazmat-wearing man sat down and pulled off his helmet. His face was covered with radiation burns.)

Hazmat Man: It was supposed to protect us from the foreigners. (The man said. Seeing as they were finally getting some answers, Supergirl lowered the soldier, who ran off in fear. Green Arrow knelt in front of the burned man.)

Green Arrow: But then you lost control of it, is that what happened? (Green Arrow suggested. The man nodded. Santulan came closer to the man as he gently bended down on one foot.)

Santulan: Please, it's alright to admit such a mistake just as there's no shame in asking help. We need to know everything in order to stop it from spreading harm to others. Let us help you. (Santulan pleaded calmly. The man looked at the Bhojan speechless at how selfless and concern he was. After he nodded, the man looked in the direction of several other men in hazmat suits. One of them pulled a gray rod out of a crate.)

Hazmat Man: We have carbon rod dampeners. But we couldn't get close enough to put them in. (The man explained. Captain Atom looked down at the man.)

Captain Atom: Where's its reactor? (Captain Atom asked.)

Hazmat Man: The front of the upper torso. But it's too hot. You won't make it. (The man answered.)

Otsuki: I'll worry about that. I do have the elemental power of the Moon after all. (A confident Otsuki stated. Shinano rubbed his chin thoughtfully and after hearing what power the Tsugian has over, Shinano thought of an idea.)

Shinano: Hey, guys. I think I've got a plan. (Shinano said. The five heroes turned to Shinano as he flew off and they follow him.)

[Forest, Chong Mai]

(The heroes flew in the direction of the robot, Green Arrow being carried by Supergirl. They landed far enough away that the rampaging machine couldn't see them. Green Arrow ask Sora, after he took off his mask.)

Green Arrow: So, what's this plan of yours, kid? (Green Arrow asked. Sora smiled.)

Sora Sanada: Okay, first I'm getting behind it. Next I'll need Otsuki here to shoot out a moon elemental blast at me. (Sora said. Then he saw the surprised looks on some of his teammates as he continues.)

Sora Sanada: Once I transform, I'll hold it still for as long as I can. While I'm doing that, Captain Atom flies up to the reactor and shoves the carbon rod inside. That should kill it. (Sora continues. Then he turn his direction at Supergirl and Gravitystone.)

Sora Sanada: Supergirl, Santulan, stick with the Captain. Whatever he needs you to do, do it. (Sora finished.)

Supergirl: Got it. (Supergirl replied. Supergirl's cocky smile was back with Santulan nodding in agreement. The Kryptonian, Bhojan and even Tsugian were certain that they'd win. Sora turned back to Green Arrow.)

Sora Sanada: As for you, take a couple of the rods from Captain Atom. If something goes wrong, you're our backup. If you have a shot, take it. (Sora ordered. Green Arrow considered this as he accepted a couple of the carbon rods from Captain Atom. It seemed like a good plan in Green Arrow's mind, except… the robot was a giant and Sora was the same size as a human.)

Green Arrow: How are you gonna hold something that big? (Green Arrow asked. Sora only smiled.)

Sora Sanada: You'll see. Knowing that the full moon isn't up at this night, I'll be needing Otsuki's moon ki to help me transform into a form before I unlocked my Super Saiyan form. And the other alternative is to gather enough Blutz Waves into my body. (Sora informed. The archer and other Leaguers except Santulan and Otsuki could only raise a brow in confusion.)

Green Arrow: Blutz Waves? (Green Arrow said in confusion.)

Otsuki: Blutz Waves is a new energy source emitted by large celestial body such as the moon. This causes Saiyans into transforming into the other form accessible through this energy source and their tails; The Great Ape. (Gravitystone finished explaining. The three heroes were shocking surprise at the thought of this Great Ape form, but knew they didn't have any other choice right now. The rest of the team turned to look at the robot, which was destroying everything around it

Green Arrow: Are you two sure about this? If you get too close, the heat could fry you. (Green Arrow asked Captain Atom and Sora.)

Captain Atom: I know. (That was all that Captain Atom said. Sora was shrugging.)

Sora Sanada: I've been through worse. (Sora admits. As the five super powered heroes prepared to move out.)

Green Arrow: Captain! (Green Arrow called out. Captain Atom turned to see the archer holding out his hand. He stared at it for a moment, then shook it. Sora smiled at the solidarity.)

Sora Sanada: Let's go! (In a blur of motion, he and Otsuki rushed towards the robot. Captain Atom and Supergirl flew towards the robot, the carbon rods tucked under Captain Atom's arm.)

Captain Atom: Try to distract it! It'll give Sora more time to get into position! (Captain Atom yelled.)

Supergirl: Roger that! (Supergirl replied. Captain Atom raised an eyebrow when she repeated his own words from earlier. She, in turn, winked at him and flew ahead. She moved in front of the robot's eyes.)

Supergirl: Hey! Butane-breath! (Supergirl taunted. The robot fired one of its cannons at her, which she dodged and Santulan fired a ki blast at the cannon and did a jackhammer on it, break it. Captain Atom hovered out of its line of sight, ready for Shinano to do whatever he was planning. Speaking of Shinano and Otsuki, they had actually ran farther ahead than he'd needed to which was twice as fast as normal! Deciding to put this questions on hold again, they rushed back until he was only a couple hundred feet away from the robot. Shinano turn to Otsuki as he nodded to hit him with all of the celestial light he can generate.)

Otsuki: ( _Now's as good a time as any_.) (Otsuki thought as he shoots out a powerful ki blast of celestial light and moon. Shinano yells in pain and after a few minutes had passed, his body was getting bigger and slowly gaining fur all over his body, at least the visual parts that are seen. Somehow he knew his costume isn't tearing apart, hence Clark and Lana might've put a little something to get the suit to stretch out should he transform into a Great Ape. Once the light faded, the biggest living creature they'd ever seen pumped a fist. It was a huge ape, even taller than the robot. It was wearing Shinano's superhero suit minus the mask, bulky fingers, red eyes with no pupils or iris on sight, wild spiker hair and an angry expression like that of a gorilla with the longest tail of any monkey species. The Great Ape Shinano roars aloud and with pride, but unlike most who lose control and end up in a primal state of mind, his mind was clear and in control as he shouts out.)

[Great Ape] Shinano: **I am Great Ape SHINANOOOO!** (The ape creature's voice alone was enough to shake anything near him. This form surprised Supergirl.)

Supergirl: Whoa. Sora had something like _that_ up his sleeve the entire time? (A staring Supergirl exclaim in astonishment. Even though she was seeing it before her own eyes, Supergirl couldn't believe it.)

[Great Ape] Kai: **Okay, scrapheap, let's go!** (Great Ape Shinano declared. As he lunged forward, wrapping his enormous arms around the robot's cannons from behind, ignoring the intense heat coming from the thing, but was absorbing said heat as much as he can to weaken it.)

[Great Ape] Shinano: **Captain! DO IT NOWWWW!** (Shinano yelled. Captain Atom nodded, then flew at the monster's reactor. Even with Shinano absorbing any heat from the monster, the heat was still so intense that the air around the Captain's body began to ignite. He fought through the pain, until he was right in front of the reactor; he raised a carbon rod. However, the robot looked down, and shot a short blast of energy from its eyes; the blast sent Captain Atom to the ground. Then the robot jerked its head back, slamming Shinano in the throat. As the giant alien ape fell backwards, the robot pointed one cannon at him, and the other at the downed Captain Atom. It fired both beams simultaneously as Shinano was knocked a hundred feet back, while Captain Atom was left at the bottom a crater. As Captain Atom crawled out of the crater, his eyes widened in fear when he saw a rip in his containment suit. Captain Atom knew what would happen next. Captain Atom flew into the air, trying to put as much distance between himself and his teammates. Captain Atom managed to reach the lower atmosphere… and then he exploded. An enormous ball of blue energy lit up the sky, while Supergirl, Green Arrow Otsuki, Santulan and Shinano looked on in horror. In a rage, Supergirl charged at the robot, not caring if her attacks had been ineffective the last time she'd fought the thing along with Otsuki lancing out a lot of Gravity Ki Cannons at the robot as it was finally affecting it with cracks appearing its body. In response, the robot slammed its arm into her, knocking her into a hill. Green Arrow gritted his teeth, then looked at the carbon rod in his hands.)

Green Arrow: ( _This thing is never gonna fly straight_.) (Green Arrow thought. Thinking quickly, Green Arrow snapped it in half. Taking one half, he used some spare bowstring in his belt and wrapped the rod to one of his arrows. He looked up just in time to see a very large cannon pointed in his direction. He began to run… Shinano saw the cannon fire, and a massive explosion lit the area as his eyes widened. In the span of just a couple of minutes, he'd lost two teammates. For a moment, Shinano was back in his own universe, back on Planet Vegeta. He saw his destroyed homeworld, saw his dead comrades and loved ones set ablaze. He looked at the robot, but all he saw was _Frieza laughing menacingly_.)

[Great Ape] Shinano: **NOOOOO!** (Shinano yelled before he rushed the robot again, slamming both massive fists against its shoulders; the robot was driven to its knees. Shinano charged up and shot a Mouth Energy Wave directly at the robot as it was engulf in a huge blast with even more cracks on its body and began punching the machine over and over in rage.)

[Great Ape] Shinano: **Not again!** **NOT AGAINNN!** (Shinano roared. That's when a familiar voice was made.)

Green Arrow: Kid, move! (Shinano turned his head to see a dead man who is still alive. Standing on a tall rock, his costume got torn and his hat missing, was Green Arrow! Somehow, he was able to stay out of most of the blast. He drew back his bowstring and aimed his carbon-rod-tipped arrow as Shinano dove to the side.)

Green Arrow: Say "ah," dirt bag. (Green Arrow declared as he took the shot. The arrow flew straight and true, directly into the reactor. The robot let out a final roar as it powered down. With a roar of her own, Supergirl flew up and delivered a powerful uppercut, Otsuki shoots out a Full Power Gravity Energy Volley at it, and Santulan enhanced his super strength with sun ki as he kept on hitting it with Supergirl, while Shinano charged and shot another Mouth Energy Wave with fire towards the robot's chest with all of their strength. The robot was decapitated just as its heart was ripped out. All aliens looked down at Green Arrow, who fell to his knees and gave a tired wave. It was over.)

[Javelin, Earth]

(The five heroes made their way to the Javelin, where Shinano, now worn out of Blutz Waves, reverted back to normal. After letting a now-conscious Green Lantern know about what happened, Sora flew the Javelin back to the Watchtower.)

Supergirl: I didn't know you could fly a spacecraft. (Supergirl said, breaking the silence. Sora shrugged.)

Shinano: The controls are pretty close to the ones on the spaceships of the Frieza Force or that of our Saiyan pods. (Shinano said, explaining. Once onboard, while the two Greens were taken away for medical treatment, Shinano sat at the base of the ramp, Supergirl next to him. And Santulan and Otsuki were seating at the seats behind the Girl of Steel and the Man of Courage.)

Supergirl: You okay, Sora? (Supergirl asked concern for her friend. Shinano said nothing for a moment while he was piloting the Javelin.)

Shinano: No, I'm not. It's never easy to lose people, Kara. Not even people you've only known for a day. (Shinano answered finally. Supergirl sadly nodded in agreement. Sadden of see his new friend in such a depressing matter, Santulan wanted to try to cheer him up, but was stopped by Otsuki as he shook his head.)

[Watchtower, Earth]

(For a few minutes, the four said nothing, lost in their own private thoughts. The quiet didn't last long, as Green Lantern showed up. He was battered and in a hover chair, but his condition had definitely improved. He also managed to talk to the founding members about letting Yabohata, Bouruka and Omatsu stay in the Watchtower for a while until they get up to the current events and they have found cities for them to stay.)

Green Lantern: Come with me, there's someone who probably wants to see you. (Green Lantern said softly. Shinano, Supergirl, Otsuki and Santulan looked at each other, curious, but obediently followed. They traveled to the science wing of the Watchtower, where any technological or chemical needs were met for any Leaguers that required it. Once there, they looked through a window to see several men in radiation suits and a large machine that was pumping blue energy into a suit; a very familiar suit…)

Shinano: Captain Atom? (Shinano asked, daring to hope. Green Lantern nodded.)

Green Lantern: J'onn had a team pick him up right after it happened, so he didn't lose much of his energy. (Green Lantern explained. Shinano let out a huge sigh of relief.)

Shinano: (I hadn't lost anyone else. I hadn't failed again. Thank you Zua.) (Shinano thought as he saw a half-filled containment suit lift an arm and give a weak thumbs-up, which he, Otsuki, Santulan and Supergirl returned.)

Santulan: Thank the gods that he survived and that no one else has died. (Santulan exclaimed. Everyone nodded to his words.)

Supergirl: At least he got a new suit out of it. (Supergirl stated.)

Shinano: Yeah. (Shinano replied.)

Otsuki: Let's just hope that the new one is more tear-proof. (Gravitystone responded as well.)

Green Lantern: All right, Sora, Nerito, Asha. You three had a long first day, why don't you head home and get some rest. We'll bring you back up tomorrow. And don't worry about Yabohata, Bouruka and Omatsu. Seeing that they had sacrificed themselves for the Earth's sake a century ago, we'll have three rooms prepare for them here in the Watchtower. (Green Lantern said. Shinano, Santulan and Otsuki nodded. Seeing that Otsuki snored a bit., Shinano couldn't agree more with Green Lantern)

Shinano: Okay, sure. I'll see you all then. Good night. (

Supergirl: Good night! (Supergirl call out as the Saiyan, Bhojan and Tsugian left the science wing. Supergirl turned to Green Lantern with a smirk.)

Supergirl: So, aren't you gonna give me the "you did good" speech? (Supergirl asked. Green Lantern glared at her.)

Green Lantern: You're headstrong, unprofessional and overconfident. If Sora, Narito or Asha hadn't been around. what do you think might have happened? For all we know, you could have started an international incident. You could have gotten someone killed! If you ever act like that on a mission again, I will personally see to it that you are kicked out of the League. I don't care who your cousin is. (Green Lantern warned, threatening to have Supergirl removed from the League. As he turned his chair and moved away, then stopped to looked at Supergirl's crestfallen face.)

Green Lantern: And incidentally, you did good. (Green Lantern praised. Surprise at first, Supergirl turn her frown into a smile. Then Green Lantern left. As Shinano headed to the teleporter after Otsuki already hit the coordinates and teleport back to Dakota City and Santulan heading back to Napa City, he passed by the locker rooms and noticed Batman leaning against a wall. Curious as to what the Dark Knight was doing, Shinano did his best to stay out of sight. The door to the showers opened, and Green Arrow walked out in a towel.)

Batman: Well, if it isn't the monster killer. (Batman said while he had a small smile on his face.)

Green Arrow: I was lucky, so was everybody else. Still don't think I belong up here. (Green Arrow said, looking down.)

Batman: That's the point. Someone like you will keep us honest. Isn't that right Batman. (Batman stated.)

Green Arrow: Gee, Bats. I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good radiation burn as much as the next guy, but I don't think… that… (Green Arrow's voice trailed off and he was staring off at someone. Shinano followed their gaze, until his eyes landed on a beautiful blonde woman and another with blonde hair on the women's side of the locker room. Black Canary was her superhero name and pretty much has met Stargirl, if Shinano remembered correctly. Right now she was slowly putting on her boots. Glancing back, Shinano could swear that Green Arrow was drooling.)

Batman: So, see you around? (Batman asked. Green Arrow smiled.)

Green Arrow: You just might. (Green Arrow said. Shinano smiled as he resumed his way to the teleporter while in his hand was the Four Star Dragon Ball he found in Chong Mai. To him, joining the Justice League was looking to be a better choice all the time and soon a new team of superheroes will start growing big and become an equal to the Justice League.)

[Ending 1 – Road to Hero]

 **And that there is the start of the Justice League Saga. If the Kiblade has the ability to purify a corruptive or sick being then surely it can resurrect the dead back to life as long as they didn't die of natural causes such as old age and illness. Also, tada the first Dragon Ball to be revealed in the DC universe. It was the signature Four-Star Dragon Ball. BUT What could this MEAN?! Surely there aren't any Namekians on Universe 24. There were be more advanced peaceful races with the ability to create Dragon Balls as well. If so then could it mean that one of their people travel across the stars like the Nameless Namekian did. There are so many mysteries here but as the series process we will get to the bottom of them all. So far, Shinano, Otsuki and Santulan are the only Sengoku Guardians to be named Justice Leaguers and once the Sengoku Guardians start expanding their ranks, the Bhojan and Tsugian will join them along with Yabohata, Bouruka and Omatsu. Scratch the last one, he is still too young to join the teams/organizations that have bigger players and bigger enemies so that will have to be hold until he is of age. Once more Sora is the first to turn into a Great Ape but has retain his mind in it as he battled against the robot on equal or rather at an advantage and gain a flashback of Frieza killing the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta. But that isn't what is eating him. No. It's what happened to his family that haunts his dreams.**

 **Anyway, see you all again in the next episode: The Lion and The Tiger! Wait a minute this boy here is a… a… a MUTANT!? What's a _ doing in this universe's Earth in the first place and is that Harley Quinn!?**


	10. The Lion and the Tiger

Justice League XYZ Episode 010 – The Lion and the Tiger

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Sora's House, San Francisco, California] [May 2nd 2001]

(As Sora watched Clark and Diana leave, he had some trouble thinking clearly, he could only marvel at his new position in life. He was a member of the Justice League! Sure, the League wouldn't actually be meeting until a few more months, but he was still a part of it. It was odd for Sora become until yesterday, he'd felt alone. Yes, he had become friends with the League, with the Kents and with Kara, but he'd still felt isolated. Now he was a part of something. He _belonged to the Justice League_. He went back into his kitchen and grabbed some leftovers from the night before. Unknown most male Saiyans in his old universe, Sora, Noburiku and athe Saiyan men in this universe took cooking classes in their old universe, so they are capable cooking good and sometimes better meals than the other male Saiyans. As he began to eat rapidly, Sora's mind began to wandered.)

Sora Sanada: ( _What will these new members be like? Will they all have powers, or will some be like Batman? I wonder what Goku and Taomi would say about this.)_ (Sora inadvertently thought _._ Thinking about his cousin and sister dampened his spirits somewhat. Sora still thought about them, his family, old comrades, aunt, uncle, and mentors. Many times, Sora had miss them so much that it would ache. Sora just wanted to keep them safe and then they were gone. And he had _Frieza_ to blame for it all. If it hadn't been for _Frieza_ , they'd be alive, his uncle Bardock, aunt Gine and mother to be precise since Goku was still alive and Taomi hasn't been seen anywhere. Sora stopped eating and just stared at the table for a while, thinking about them, but shook it off. Even he knows that they wouldn't want him to live in regret and misery. They'd want him to live his life. Quickly checking his phone alarm went off, Sora realized that it was time for him to go out on patrol. He ate the rest of his food as quickly as possible, and got suited up.)

[San Francisco: Street Level, California]

(Since moving into his new home, Sora has been using the Instant Transmission as a way to leave his home without anyone discovering where he lived. As Shinano flew over the city, he silently thanked Batman again for setting him up here. There was hardly any crime, and it seemed that accidents were uncommon. It hardly needed a superhero. Shinano's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of gunfire.)

Shinano: Damn you, Murphy's Law. (Shinano muttered. He flew down to where several police officers were taking cover behind their patrol cars, dodging shots coming from the building in front of them.)

Shinano: What's the situation, officers? (Shinano asked. One of the cops moved over to him, staying low as he did so. One other positive aspect of this universe was that the police were a lot nicer to him than a certain galactic patrol.)

SRPD Police Officer: We've got a hostage situation. The guy's using a woman as a human shield, and he's taking potshots at us. (The cop reported. Shinano nodded, pleased that the police here were willing to work with him.)

Shinano: If you can keep his attention, I can get behind him and take him down. (Shinano said confidently.)

SFPD Police Officer: Are you sure? (The officer didn't ask out of skepticism, he'd seen many of the forms that the Saiyan hero and other Saiyans had, including the Super Saiyan form. He was more concerned with the hostage.)

Shinano: I'm positive. (Shinano reassured. The officer felt a little better. So far, this hero hadn't let anyone down.)

SFPD Police Officer: Go for it. (The officer said. Shinano brought forth his Kiblade and activated a new ability as he was glowing in bright light. The officer shielded his eyes. As the light died down, Shinano still was in his uniform but it was now blue with white and a variety of blue colors, his body was swirling as if it was being carry around by a force of magic and held his Kiblade backwards. During one of his training sessions; Kai discovered the new power of the Kiblade, it possess the capabilities of drive forms basic on the emotions and abilities. This drive form was Wisdom Drive Form as it enhances his magic power and speed movements a lot more than before. The officer's eyebrows went up. The police officer had seen a few of the strange forms in person and a few more on the news, but he'd never seen this one before.)

SFPD Police Officer: (What _couldn't_ this guy do?) (The officer wondered.)

[Wisdom Drive Form] Shinano: Okay, I'll be right back. (Shinano said. With that, the magic enhanced Saiyan jumped around the side of the side of the building, until he spotted some bricks opened and out of place in the wall.)

[Building, San Francisco, California]

(Grinning, Shinano dove and jumped step by step when he reached the room with the gunman. Silently, he peeked around a wall, seeing the guy shooting out of a window. Held in front of him was a young woman, probably in her early twenties. She was clearly distressed, not being helped by the fact that her kidnapper was laughing like a maniac. Shinano waited as he needed to time this just right. As the gunman reached out to fire again, Shinano flashed into the room as fast as he could and fired two blasts of blue flames at the pistol. The shock traveled down the gun and into his body. Shinano was glad that the guy was wearing a non-flammable leather glove on the hand gripping his hostage. It insulated her from getting burned as well. The would-be murderer jumped back, releasing his hold on his hostage as he did so. The woman fell to the floor and crawled away.)

Criminal: I don't know who you are, but I'm gonna kill you! (The maniac snarled as he drew a large knife. Shinano rolled his eyes, remaining unfazed whatsoever.)

[Wisdom Drive Form] Shinano: Man, I've heard that so many times it could be my theme song! (Shinano commented. Yelling incoherently, the man slashed his knife horizontally across Shinano. The woman screamed as she assumed that he was cut through. Shinano didn't even look surprised. He didn't need to as the scratch part of his costume was self-repairing, but nothing on his chest was bleeding, not a single scratch on him! The maniac was shock that his cutting strike didn't do much as Shinano laughed maliciously. He created a clone and flew to either side of the man and let loose a powerful blast of blue fire. The man screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor, twitched a few times, then lay still. One Shinano checked the man's pulse, while the other flew over to the freed hostage.)

[Wisdom Drive Form] Shinano: Are you okay, Miss? (Shinano asked. The young woman nodded.)

Civilian Woman: Y-yes, I'm all right, he didn't hurt me. (The woman clarify. Shinano nodded.)

[Wisdom Drive Form] Shinano: That's good. Hey, if it's okay with you, I'll stay here until the police get up here. (Shinano offered. The woman smiles at the generous offer.)

Civilian Woman: That's fine. Um, thanks for saving me. (Kai smiled.)

[Wisdom Drive Form] Shinano: No problem. It's what I do. (The woman smiled back, a little freaked out that her life had been saved by a magical monkey-like alien, but grateful nonetheless. The police arrived a few minutes later to take the man into custody, and take the woman to be looked over by paramedics. The clone faded away and the drive form wears off with his outfit return to its original colors, receiving thanks from both police and bystanders as Kai left.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco, California]

(The rest of Kai's patrol around the city was quiet. No accidents, no crimes to stop, nothing. After finishing his ritual post-patrol nachos, Sora headed back home. He considered going back out again or simply train a bit more when he realized he had nothing to do, then his phone rang.)

Sora Sanada: Hello? (Sora answers. Out of the other line came a familiar voice)

Alfred Pennyworth [Phone]: _Master Sora, I trust that you are well?_ (Alfred responded.)

Sora Sanada: (Strange? Why would Bruce Wayne's butler be calling me?) (Sora thought. Sora was surprised to hear Alfred. Yet at the same time, Sora felt he didn't deserved to be called Master until he has earned his mark. The difference in Kiblade Wielders are the Kiblade Masters who earn their mark of mastery through an exam of trials to determine who is worthy to earn their mark to be consider a Kiblade Master. But back to the current interaction, Sora responded back.)

Sora Sanada: Alfred? I'm fine. What's up? (Sora asked.)

Alfred Pennyworth [Phone]: _Master Bruce will be away from Gotham City for a few days. He would like for you to come here and cover for him at his "work,"_ _with you best friend Master Noburiku, also known as Daiku._ (Alfred explains. Sora knew what kind of work Alfred was talking about, considering he had no idea how to run a multinational corporation. He did, however, find it odd that Batman wanted him to cover his crime-fighting duties. Nevertheless, he was happy to finally see his best friend Daiku/Noburiku again.)

Sora Sanada: I'll be right over. (Sora answered.)

Alfred Pennyworth: [Phone]: _Excellent. I will let Master Bruce know, and prepare a room at Wayne Manor for you. (Alfred replied.)_

Sora Sanada: Thanks, Alfred, I'll see you soon. (Sora finished. With that, Sora hung up. With a repeat of changing and Instant Transmission, he headed for Gotham.)

Sora Sanada: ( _I can't wait! I'll get to see Daiku again._ ) (Sora thought.)

[NayaCorp, San Francisco, California]

(While Shinano was heading toward Gotham City, at the tall building is the headquarters of the most industrial multinational company NayaCorp, founded and owned by CEO and chairman Seiji Naya. Currently he was looking at reports about any new developments such as vehicles, fuels and other new discoveries when the news of TOKI-TV was being made on his flat screen television.)

Reporter [TV]: We interrupt this brocasting program to bring you live news where a man named Leonard Norman used a woman by the name of Joanna Salazar as a shield but was thwarted by San Fran's very own superhero Shinano! (The reporter exclaimed. Seiji paused as he turn to angrily stare at the TV. Seiji watched Shinano in his Wisdom Drive Form, getting stabbed by the criminal but wasn't injured the slight, duplicating himself and blasting the criminal at both side while he screams painfully. Naya snarled in disgust at the sight of the scene. Next scene shows the battered, beaten Norman being roughly placed on the back of a police car.)

Reporter [TV]: To get more information of today's latest crime that happened, we go to our reporter Melissa Kennedy, who is at the scene of the crime. Melissa. (The reporter said. The scene shows a young woman of 25 years with blonde hair, red eyes wearing a blue business suit, a white buttoned shirt, black skirt, and high heel shoes.)

Melissa Kennedy [TV]: Melissa here! And currently with me is the victim herself Joanna Salazar, who was used as a human shield by Leonard Norman. Miss Salazar, could you tell our viewers the situation that you have experienced today? (Melissa asked as she moved the mic closed to the sobbing Joanna.)

Joanna Salazar [TV]: Well, I was scared, obviously. I was simply walking down the street when a man in a letter jacket grabbed me and started shouting at the police while keeping his grip on me. I was afraid of what he was gonna do to it, afraid that I was never gonna see my family again. (The sobbing Joanna explains. After a few tears came, Joanna wipe them off as she made a small smile on her face.)

Joanna Salazar [TV]: After he dragged me to this building, I thought this was it for me. That he was gonna die and take me with him but all of that changed… when Shinano came and rescued. At first I thought he killed Shinano but when I saw that there was no blood or a single scratch, I was confused until I remember that Saiyans are invulnerable to conventional means. I saw how he took down that madman with ease and how he stay with me until the police came in and arrested Norman. And if he's listening I just wanna say again… Thank you Shinano for saving me. (Joanna finished with a reassured smile. The TV turns back to Melissa.)

Melissa Kennedy [TV]: There you have it viewers! Yet another victory against crime won by the great Shinano, the Man of Courage and San Francisco's favorite son. (Melissa exclaimed. Gunshots were fired at the television as static was displaying at the shot screen. A handgun was still releasing smoke from its hole in the hands of Seiji Naya who gritted his fist and clenched his teeth in utter rage.)

Seiji Naya: San Francisco's favorite son, my ass! (Seiji snarled the words with disgust. While most people in the city saw Seiji Naya as a benevolent and kind businessman, deep beneath the surface, he has underworld connections and amasses fortunes from illegal activities. But what most have notice most about Naya is his developed fear and hatred of Saiyans, specifically Shinano who has taken residence in the city.)

Seiji Naya: (I have created new high tech equipment and combat weapons for the benefit of this company and yet every time the news is on that monkey Shinano and any of his monkey kind appears on the news doing away any of my secret operations or those would be criminals.) (Naya thought. Naya reflected his growing resentment to Shinano was being similar to Superman and Lex Luthor of Metropolis as he was in thoughts of his next move.)

Seiji Naya: Still, if I chose to go to war with that monkey and end up as the loser of our battle, I will be exposed to the public for my activities. I will be under surveillance and constantly chased by any Saiyans or those Justice Leaguers for the rest of my life! I must find a way to match those despicable Saiyans' strength before I get to challenge them in battle. And when I do find it, I will kill that Saiyan ape, Shinano! He will regret the day coming to my city and challenge me and my control over this city.) (Seiji thought. As he got up from his chair, he channel a bit of his ki into his bullets as he aim at the television display an image of Shinano in his fighting stance. Seiji fires his remaining bullets at it, completely breaking the TV in a couple of pieces. Naya stares darkly at the pieces of the television.)

Seiji Naya: I will not let the human race be at the mercy of aliens and freaks! I will show this Saiyan ape, the true power of Seiji Naya! (Naya declared. As of this day, Shinano has unintentionally created his own archenemy who would eventually become the most dangerous and hated enemy.)

[Wayne Manor, Gotham City, California] [May 3rd 2001]

(Shinano landed in the forest outside the Wayne Estate then changed back to Sora. As he approached the gate, it opened, almost as if someone were watching him approach. But he also felt a pair of two eyes watching him, purring.)

Sora Sanada: ( _Because that's not creepy at all_ _,_ _and plus there's Saiyan energy in here.)_ (Sora thought as he walked up to the door and knocked. A moment later, a young boy, probably in his early teens, opened it. He had a trimmed black hair and eyes, wearing a white t-shirt, brown cargo pants and shoes.)

Tim Drake: Are you Sora? (The boy said. Sora turn to see the kid, mildly surprised that he knew his name.)

Sora Sanada: Yeah? (Sora answered slowly. Sora didn't know what to think of this kid. He seemed way too tense for his age as what he said next was a surprise to the Saiyan.)

Tim Drake: Show me the Kiblade. (Tim said. Sora was shocked that he knew about the Kiblade. Then again, he was in Bruce Wayne's house which led him to a realization.)

Sora Sanada: (Hm! Maybe he is Robin.) (Sora thought. He'd seen him a couple of times on the news, and he was the right height. Sora raised his left arm and summon forth his Kiblade, Flame Sky with a confident smile.)

Sora Sanada: Satisfied? (Sora responded. Suddenly a voice was heard to both Tim and Sora.)

Owari: [TIM! Quit patronizing my best friend and let him in.] (A voice was mentally said. The boy's frown remained, but he gestured for Sora to come inside. Sora raised a brow at the voice, but knew whose it from. When the door closed, the frown turned into a grin.)

Tim Drake: I've seen you on the news. You are awesome! (Tim said excitedly. Sora blinked. He'd expected anyone near Batman to be a lot more subdued. The boy held out his hand.)

Tim Drake: Tim Drake. Robin. (Tim said. After giving himself a mental pat on the back for guessing right, Sora shook Tim's hand.)

Tim Drake: Come on. Barbara and Riku needs to see us in the Batcave. (Tim said. While Sora knew Noburiku, or Riku for short, is Daiku's new name, he had no idea of this Barbara.)

Sora Sanada: Who's Barbara? (Sora asked. Tim froze with an awkward shock face.)

Tim Drake: Oh, crap! I wasn't supposed to say who she was. Okay, she's Batgirl, but don't call her by her real name unless she tells you herself. Okay? I don't want her to hurt me. (An awkwardly scared Tim exclaimed. Sora smiled, knowing the exact same feeling as Tim in his childhood.)

Sora Sanada: No problem. (Sora said.)

[Batcave, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(The two headed to the Batcave, waving to Alfred on the way. The aging butler merely smiled back. Once in the Batcave, Sora saw someone sitting at the computer and other man next to her standing. It was a young woman in a costume similar to Batman's and a man a few years older than him in a costume similar to his, but it was purple and a different kanji. Sora noticed that the woman's mask didn't connect to her cape. Instead, it only covered her face and the top of her head, allowing her long red hair to flow over her cape. Batgirl turned around.)

Batgirl: Hey, Tim. (Batgirl said then looked at Sora.)

Batgirl: And you must be Sora Sanada. Batman told us about you. Both Batman and Owari here. (Batgirl added, after looking briefly at her boyfriend. Owari turn and smiles to see his best friend again. Sora return it with a smile of his own as he knew it was Daiku, evidence by his tail moving freely. Sora smirked at Tim and Batgirl.)

Sora Sanada: Wow! Who knew Batman was a gossip? (Sora exasperated. To his surprise, Batgirl laughed.)

Batgirl: Yeah, I think he said four sentences regarding you and five sentences regarding Owari here. That must be a new record for him. (Batgirl commented. Sora and Owari rolled their eyes. Then remembering why he was called here, Sora turn to Batgirl.)

Sora Sanada: So, why was I called here? I mean, you have Owari here to have enough Saiyan manpower. (Sora asked. Sora enjoyed casual conversation, but he wasn't on vacation. Batman needed him and Owari for something, and he wanted to know what it is. Owari seems to know why, but both Batgirl and Tim looked a little upset.)

Batgirl: Bruce is away for a meeting overseas, he wants you and Owari to help patrol Gotham while he was away. (Batgirl stated with some disappointment in her voice. Tim groans.)

Tim Drake: It's not fair! He doesn't trust us enough to take care of things for a couple of days without him! (Tim complained. Sora thought about it and that really didn't seem all that fair to him, either. Sora knew that Batman trusts him and Owari, but not his own partners.)

Sora Sanada (Why would Batman not trust the people who knew his greatest secret with patrolling the city for a day or two?) (Sora thought. Then he got off his train of thoughts.)

Sora Sanada: Well, I'm sorry. I can leave if you want. (Sora offered. Batgirl waved it off.)

Batgirl: Forget it. Our problem is with Batman, not you and definitely not Owari. (Batgirl said while she smiles at Owari, who returned it with one of his own. Sora looked confused at the two with Tim looking like he's gonna throw up.)

Sora Sanada: Are those two… (Sora paused as Tim nodded.)

Tim Drake: Dating. Yeah, pretty much. (Tim confirmed. Sora was shock at first. In all the years he has known Daiku, he didn't seem like the type to find a mate. It was either he didn't had the time to meet someone or because he was a prince back in Planet Vegeta that most of the female Saiyans would want to be mates with him for his status and the power he wield. However Sora smiles, knowing that his best friend has finally found that special someone in Batgirl who is a human but a kind hearted, strong will and fearless human. During his time at looking at the couple, Sora sense two ki signals from Batgirl.)

Sora Sanada: (Two power levels within Batgirl? She must be something else or maybe…) (Sora thought before he chose to wait for later to ask about the second ki he was sensing. Then an alert beeped on the computer. Batgirl turned her attention to the screen.)

Batgirl: Robbery on 29th Street. Police are en route. (Batgirl stated.)

Tim Drake: Come on, I feel a need to hit something. (Tim exclaimed. Batgirl nodded.)

Batgirl: Suit up. (Batgirl said as she got up. Then she glanced at Sora.)

Batgirl: Both of you. (Batgirl added. Sora and Tim left to get into costume. During that time, Owari finally got the chance to hug Batgirl, his Batgirl, the woman who has fairly won his heart and who he has claim as his mate for life.)

Owari: You have no idea how much I miss hugging you when we're not on patrol. (Owari said. Batgirl smiles at that generous comment as well. In their off times, they have been going on dates and while the places they have gone are amusing and enjoying, they just love to spend time together. Whenever they were on the clock, they were both so professional and determined enough to make Batman proud and gain the admiration of older heroes they come across to.)

Batgirl: I know, Riku. I'm a bit worry about what or who we'll run into tonight. I have no doubt Joker will be out for vengeance on you for what you… (Batgirl couldn't finish her sentence, but Owari nodded. Ever since the would-be incident, Owari has been tracking down Joker, but currently there has been no sightings of him.)

Owari: And I already told you. That's a risk I'm willing to take. If that psychotic clown is trying to have it out on me, I'll give it to him. If he even tries to harm you or anyone close to me, then I'll give him more sever body parts as a reminder without killing him. (Batgirl wasn't afraid of her mate/boyfriend or his methods. What really tick her off was the Joker and his constant breakouts.)

Batgirl: You know, I'm starting to feel the same annoyed feeling of the Joker as my father have for him. Every time we or Gotham PD lock him up, I pray "please God, make sure you keep him there this time." (Batgirl exasperated then laughed lightly as she continues.)

Batgirl: Boy, listen to me, I'm starting to talk just like my father. (Batgirl commented. Owari laughed lightly as well.)

Owari: There's nothing wrong with a little prayer every now and then. It's okay to hope every time you have doubts once in a while. It's how we do with it that should be our concern. (Owari said. Batgirl knew what Owari say was true and made sense. Owari sense two power levels that are pure felines, not normally enhanced but spiritual enhanced. Of course he also catch teo short flashbacks' a dying lion cub in the hands of a white cloacked Saiyan woman and the other being a starving tiger cub laying on the ground until a Saiyan woman with similar looks as Sora holding the cub in her hands. The flashbacks ends. Owari gasped surprised. Batgirl looked concern when she saw the look on Owari's face.)

Batgirl: Something wrong? (Owari shook his head as he answered.)

Owari: Two power levels. Both felines but not hostile at least, not toward innocent people. (Owari stated., Further conversation ended when Shinano came back ready. Robin came in a moment later, now in his costume. Robin and Batgirl got on motorcycles and headed down a tunnel leading out of the Batcave. Shinano and Owari got in the air and hurried after them. Tracking them was a purple lion and a red tiger that seem bigger than the average adults of their species.)

[Gotham City: Street Level, New Jersey]

(When the four heroes reached the crime scene, the thieves had already left, and the police were taping off the area. The officers noticed them approach and, while they gave nods of greeting towards Batgirl and Robin, they were a little wary of Shinano and Owari. The only reason that they weren't drawing guns on Shinano was because Batgirl told them that he was with them and that Owari is his best friend and most trusted comrade. Shinano and Owari looked at the store. The window was shattered and from what he could tell from his position, a lot of the jewelry had been taken.)

Robin: Aw, great, Bullock is here. (Robin whined. Shinano noticed a particularly large detective walking towards them. And for some reason, he notice Owari growling in silent rage.)

Harvey Bullock: Oh, whoopee! The kids are here. (Bullock said sarcastically. He was clearly unhappy to see them. He raised an eyebrow at Kai and Owari.)

Harvey Bullock: And you brought another monkey freak just like the other one who's an alien version of the Bat. Great, like I don't need another headache. (Bullock complained. Before anyone could respond, Bullock turned on his heel and walked away.)

Shinano: Well, he seemed likable enough. (Shinano said sarcastically. His sarcastic remark brought smirks from Owari, Batgirl, Robin and a few of the officers that heard him.)

Batgirl: Come on, we need to take a look at the crime scene. (Batgirl said, getting their focus back on the crime.)

[Jewelry Store, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(Batgirl and Robin walked through the door, while Owari went intangible and walked through a wall and Shinano used Instant Transmission to move a few distances into the store.)

Robin: Show-offs. (Robin muttered, while Shinano shrugged and Owari simply ignored it. The two partners of Batman walked around the jewelry store, checking out every nook and cranny and Owari was using hi dark ki sensing to discover footprints at the size of an ordinary woman that those from the realm of light or ordinary people can't regularly see. Shinano could tell that they were well trained as they left no stone unturned. After a few minutes, they came back to the others.)

Batgirl: Well we know what was stolen… (Batgirl said.)

Robin: We know when the jewelry was stolen… (Robin added.)

Batgirl: And we know how it was stolen, but we can't figure out _who_ stole it! (Batgirl admits.)

Harvey Bullock: Ha! I knew someday that one of you caped freaks would screw up! (Harvey gloated. The four turned to see Bullock leaning against the doorframe with a smug grin on his face.)

Owari: Hmm… maybe not. I've got an idea. Shinano. (Owari said. Bullock raised an eyebrow as Owari and Shinano brought forth their Kiblades as they draw forth two ki sphere of time powers. All three of the people in the store had wide eyes as the two time sphere spread across the room.)

Harvey Bullock: What the heck is this!? (Harvey asked confused.)

Shinano: Hang on. (Shinano responded.)

Owari: We're going to try something with our time spells. (Owari stated. The time sphere finished covering the whole store. The store had an afterimage placed on it. This afterimage showed the interior of the store completely undamaged.)

Owari: With this time spell technique, Time Event Displaying Spell, we can look into, and even show past events to others. (Owari explains. If Owari had little restraint on the work time, he'd have been grinning at Bullock like Shinano is currently doing. The detective's mouth had hit the floor. Batgirl and Robin had done a much better job of staying composed, but they still looked impressed. The afterimage of the window shattered as a sledgehammer flew through it. A woman dressed as a jester did a back-flip and landed on her feet. After picking up her hammer, she proceeded to load a sack with the jewelry in the store. Batgirl stared at the afterimage with narrowed eyes.)

Batgirl: Harley! (Batgirl exclaimed ruefully.)

Shinano: Who? (Shinano asked.)

Robin: Harley Quinn. Psycho, criminal, the Joker's bi…

Batgirl & Spoiler: Robin! (Batgirl and a mysterious new girl scolded at the same time. As they were witnessing the past event, another superhero appears; she is a blonde hair girl with a black mask covering the upper half of her face, wearing a purple and black costume with a hoodie and a cape. Shinano gasp in surprised that a kid has appeared. Some of the police were gonna apprehend her for setting foot on the crime scene but Batgirl tell them it was fine as she too is a a partner of Batman and a protégé under her.)

Robin: What? She is! And don't give me that look, Spoiler. You're probably thinking the same as me. (Robin said awkwardly.)

Shinano: Who's she? (Shinano asked still confused. During watching the Gotham News, he had never seen her on any scenes during a crime scene, during and after battles..)

Owari: Spoiler. Her name is Spoiler. She's a new vigilante that has been working with Robin. Batgirl's been mentoring her whenever Batman's unavailable to do so. (Owari clarified. Shinano looked to Batgirl, who nodded as she could relate to Spoiler. While this was going on, the afterimage of Harley was walking to the door.)

Harvey Bullock: Oh no you don't, you ain't getting away! (Bullock declared. He charged the image, but instead of tackling her like he expected, he passed right through her and hit his face against the floor. Owari mildly growled awkwardly while Shinano looked awkwardly disbelief that Bullock did that.)

Shinano: Um, dude? This is just a replay of what happened. Like a movie. You can't actually change what happened. (Shinano explained. Behind him and Owari, Shinano could hear Batgirl, Robin, and even Spoiler snickering. Bullock stood up and dusted himself off.)

Harvey Bullock: I knew that. (Bullock lied. The afterimage faded, and Shinano fell to his knees, panting slightly while Owari was fine. Batgirl placed a hand on his shoulder.)

Batgirl: You okay? (A concerned Batgirl asked.)

Shinano: I'm fine, but using time-related powers always drains me a bit. (Shinano said groaning.)

Owari: And that's why you train it to make sure you're adjusted to using it without feeling wore out. (Owari scolded. Batgirl smiled at him and nodded to Owari's suggestion. Shinano simply rolled his eyes.)

Batgirl: Don't worry. Now we know who to look for. (Batgirl stated. Then she glance at Bullock.)

Batgirl: Bullock, would you put out an APB for Harley? (Batgirl suggested.)

Harvey Bullock: Yeah, yeah, sure. (Bullock replied. The detective sulked off.)

Shinano: Oh, but I'll miss him. He was such a ray of sunshine. (A smirking Shinano said sarcastically. The three other heroes laughed and Owari smirks proudly at his best friend.)

[Batcave, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(Later, at the Batcave, the five heroes sat down eating food that Alfred had brought. Unlike Batman, the younger heroes got distracted from their work without three meals a day. During their break, Sora and Robin were surprise to see Batgirl finishing her meal in an instant, much to Batgirl's confusion. As they ate, Sora had a thought.)

Sora Sanada: So, who's the Joker? (Sora asked. He could sense the anger in Sasuke as his aura was flashing through and Spoiler simply hated the sound of that name. The other two paused and glanced at each other, apparently this was a touchy subject.)

Batgirl: Think of the complete opposite of Batman, and then put him in a purple suit and clown makeup. _That's_ the Joker. (Batgirl answered.)

Noburiku Oda: He's also the one who almost crippled Batgirl in her alter ego's home during the Thanagarian Invasion, but I managed to prevent it and scarred him and his goons. (Riku said darkly. Sora shuddered a little. Then a realization hit him as he knew why Riku was enraged by the mention of the Joker. Nevertheless, Sora figure it out.)

Sora Sanada: I think I know why Batman sent me here and ask Riku to help you out. (Sora said. Robin tilted his head.)

Robin: You do? (Robin asked, interested along with Batgirl and Spoiler.)

Sora Sanada: Yeah. It's not because he doesn't trust the two of you. I can't said the same for Spoiler seeing that we've just met. (Sora stated. Spoiler nodded, she didn't blame neither Saiyans.)

Sora Sanada: He's been working to help me and the others get a place, and he had to come up with new identities for me, Riku and our other Saiyan friends, and that included writing death certificates for our families. I think that what happened to us opened old wounds, and he didn't want it to happen again. (A sad looking Sora said. He looked at Riku to take over as he looked at the three heroes.)

Noburiku Oda: It's not about not trusting you. It's about not losing you. (Riku finished truthfully. Both Sora and Riku knew what they was talking about when he said "old wounds". While adjusting to their new home and finishing his classes, Sora and Riku had done some research on Mr. Bruce Wayne. They knew how his family had died. It had been tragic that his entire world had been shattered by a punk with a gun. Batgirl and Robin looked down at the floor, ashamed that their trust in Batman was so easily shaken. Spoiler had only knew Batman and Batgirl for a while, but knew it all along about how much Bruce means to them. Sora and Riku were probably right. They were the closest thing that Bruce had to a family, and they had all nearly died during the Thanagarian invasion. Batman was bound to be a little protective for a while.)

Robin: I guess you're right, Sora. (Robin said, admitting to his mistake. Sora shrugged.)

Sora Sanada: Hey, I might not know things right away, but when I do, I'm usually right. (Sora commented. Batgirl looked at Robin and Spoiler.)

Batgirl: Let's play it safe until Bruce gets back. (Batgirl said. Robin and Spoiler nodded. Batgirl turned back to Sora and pulled off her mask with one hand while offering him her other to shake.)

Barbara Gordon: By the way, I'm Barbara Gordon. And I'm also Riku's girlfriend. Or mate in your Saiyan culture. (A smiling Barbara said, introducing herself. Sora smiled especially when she admitted that she's Riku's mate.)

Sora Sanada: Nice to meet you, Barbara. (Sora said back. The two shook hands. Afterward Riku decided to inform them of something else.)

Noburiku Oda: Everyone, please listen. (Riku said. After grabbing the four heroes' attention, Noburiku begun his explanation.)

Noburiku Oda: During the investigation at the store. I located some footprints using something Sora here called Dark Vision as I can see those with darkness in their hearts even if the footprints aren't there physically. However it wasn't just Harley Quinn's energy I sense. It was the energy of a young homo sapien superior and a human woman with red hair. I believe she is none other than Miss Veronica Vreeland or as people called her Ronnie for short. (Riku said. The detective heroes were surprise to hear that Harley Quinn has capture Veronica Vreeland and at the same, they were confused to what a Homo Sapien Superior was. Sora, on the other hand, was confused of who this Ronnie was.)

Sora Sanada: Ronnie? Who's…?

Owari: Veronica Vreeland is Bruce's best friend and one of Gotham's elites. (Owari clarified for those who didn't know of Veronica's nickname, namely Sora. That's when Robin was the first to speak about the Homo Sapien Superior.)

Robin: Wait a minute! What's a homo sapien superior? (Robin asked. Quickly, Shinano and Owari whisper among themselves, much to Robin and Spoiler's surprise and to Barbara's amusement.)

Shinano: What'd you think? Maybe they're ready to know. About a new branch in the human evolution chart from another universe? (Shinano whispered, in an awkward suspicious face, to Owari.)

Owari: Don't know. Batgirl and Spoiler are willing to accept it, but Robin on the other hand… (Owari whispered as the other heroes could hear them clear. Thinking that the Saiyans are considering him childishly, Robin fumed at them awkwardly.)

Robin: Hey! I'm right here! (Robin shouted in an awkward way. After a quick laugh, the two Saiyans got serious as Owari was the first to explain.)

Owari: Okay, have any of you heard of the theory of evolution? (Owari asked. Batgirl, Spoiler, and Robin nodded.)

Spoiler: Of course. It's the theory of any process of formation or growth of a singular and more organism from one generation to the next. Evolution is the changes in the gene pool of a population from generation to generation by such processes as mutation, natural selection, and genetic drift. (Spoiler said, finishing the explanation of evolution. Owari and Shinano nodded.)

Shinano: You're exactly right on the table, Spoiler. In another universe similar to yours, evolution has appeared in the modern times of Universe 13 's Earth in the form of mutants AKA homo sapiens superiors. (Shinano said. Batgirl, Robin and Spoiler widen their eyes in shock.)

Shinano: In what I'm trying to say in the simple terms; homo sapien superiors or mutants are humans born with a genetic trait known as the X-Gene that grants them their own superpowers and abilities. (Robin and Spoiler were even more surprised to know that evolution in another universe has appeared in the form of mutants, human mutants with a new gene called the X-Gene.)

Batgirl: In other words, mutants are the next stage of human evolution. They're basically like humans, but with powers. (Batgirl clarified. Owari nodded, much to the even more surprise of Robin and Spoiler. Robin was the first to recover as he got into thoughts.)

Robin: Hm, the way you guys are describing these mutants. They sound very similar to metahumans. (Robin commented.)

Owari: It's not that simple, Robin. While it's true that there are some similarities between metahumans and mutants, they have major differences as well; metahumans are humans who gain their powers from outside sources such as lab accidents, toxic waste, and chemicals. Mutants, or at least Human Mutants are humans who are naturally born with their powers through their X-Gene that lays dominant in them until they are manifested when a mutant reaches publicity. Either that or through different circumstances such as trauma or through a great level of stress as the X-gene can also be passed down from parents, human or mutant, to their offsprings. (Owari explains all of that. Batgirl looked and listened to it all and was impressed by how evolution has come a long way. However she also noticed the grim look on her mate and his best friend and decided to put any further questions of human mutants aside for now.)

Batgirl: Impressive changes in the human genome, but that doesn't explain how there can be one here if they're from this Universe 13 as you just said. (A curious Batgirl asked. Owari looked confused by this development as well.)

Owari: Neither can I. But from the glance that I sense it, the power level was around 185. The level of a mutant child. (Owari said. Batgirl, Spoiler and Robin widen their eyes in surprise that the power level belonged to a mutant child. Sora was thinking it over.)

Shinano: What would Harley want with a mutant child anyway? (Shinano asked. Owari shook his head.)

Owari: Sora, I doubt that lunatic woman would have knowledge about the existence of the multiverse, let alone mutants. Compare to the metahumans here, the mutants of Universe 13 are treated like outcasts by mankind in their world. (Owari said bitterly. Looking the detective heroes' shock expressions, Owari took them that sometime ago in the 90s of Universe 13's Earth, when mutants were revealed, the public were afraid from what they saw was a battle between groups of mutants and giant robots. As time went by, the humans of Universe 13 treated all mutants with disgusted, misery and assaulted some from time to time. Hearing all of this, Batgirl, Robin and Spoiler glared hard at the human race of Universe 13 for mistreating the mutant population for the misdeeds of what bad mutants had done.)

Spoiler: Just when you think intolerance couldn't get worse in another universe. (Spoiler said.)

Spoiler: We gonna help that mutant kid. His life may be endanger in the hands of Harley Quinn. If the people of our universe get note of an evolving race of humans from another universe, it could lead to trouble. (Spoiler stated, with a fist clenched. Batgirl nodded.)

Batgirl: Of course. (Batgirl added. Owari was pressing on the computer for any possible locations for Harley's whereabouts. Shinano was still thinking about what Harley's motive were.)

Shinano: Well that's one mystery down. As for the other. Why would Harley kidnapped Miss Vreeland for? (Shinano asked. Without taking her eyes from the scene, Batgirl answered.)

Batgirl: Harley must've heard what happened to her " _Puddin_ ," which led her to blame all of the Saiyans for whatever beatings he must've given her and since she saw the news of the day of your debut in helping Superman at Metropolis defeat Bizarro and Metallo, the public has been accepting your kind, gaining more and more supporters. And since Veronica Vreeland is one of the firm supporters of the Saiyans, Harley would use her to make a "point" by and to make an example for those who would spoil her and her Puddin's fun. I gotta find her before she does who knows what to Veronica and this mutant child. (Batgirl said without taking her eyes off from the computer. So far every nodded in agreement, but Shinano looked a bit puzzle at anything else as well. Spoiler gasp confused as she turn to see two beings before her.)

Shinano: Still we don't know where they are. Owari may see the footprints of the darkness, but even we Saiyan can't catch the scents of footprints that's not physically there. (Sora stated.)

Spoiler: What about the scent sensing noses of two members of the Big Cats; specifically a purple lion with long mane and fresh fur and a fierce red tiger with red healthy fur. (Robin and Barbara looked confused at their teammate, but shockingly Sora and Riku knew what she said was true.)

Owari: Well, if they possess mystical power and abilities, then… it could work to our advantage. (Owari said. Then Riku turn to Spoiler's direction of sight, he widen his eyes in surprised.)

Shinano: Yeah! How did you know? (Shinano asked in astonishment. After getting Sora's attention, Spoiler point at the direction she and soon the others were looking at. Soon all the heroes widen their eyes in surprise. Front of them were a pair of Big Cats; a red tiger with orange eyes and a purple lion with blue eyes. Both felines were growling at the team of heroes who got into defensive stances.)

Shinano: Whoa! That's new! You don't see a red tiger and purple lion every day. (Shinano commented. Owari felt something similar to the felines' magic; they were somewhat almost alike that of him and Shinano. Owari looked at Shinano, whose face said that he was thinking the exact same thing as them. Both Saiyans calmly walked to the tiger and lion, but as soon as they approach them, both Big Cats prepare to attack them until… they sniff their scents as they widen their eyes in realization. Soon both tiger and lion jumped on the Saiyan as they were showing the Saiyans about their past and connections. The flashbacks began. **For the tiger, when it was a cub fifty years in India, it was separated from his family who were hunted and killed by hunters. Days passed and it was staving to dead. The tiger cub cry miserably as it lay on the ground awaiting for death to claim his life. Out of nowhere a woman approached the cub. The tiger cub looked up to see the woman was a beautiful human-like being with long black spiky hair, black eyes, a beautiful face with kindness written all over it wearing a red and pink kimono with pink pants, muscles on her arms covered by her long sleeves and a monkey-like tail moving freely. Currently the woman looked sadden after sensing the tiger cub losing every fiber of his life force. The woman hugged the tiger cub as tears were coming out from her eyes and falling down on the tiger cub as the spots of the tear drops were glowing in red. At a savannah of Africa, the same was happening as well but with the lion as a cub being hold by a sobbing Geka, who travelled to Universe 24's Earth like the other Saiyan, who had a stark resemblance to Sora. Soon the glows were able to engulfed the tiger cub and lion cub with magic instead of ki into a form of sphere. After the sphere cracked opened. The lion cub's appearance changed as its fur was purple and its eyes were blue while the tiger cub's fur was red with pink stripes and orange eyes. Time went on and the lion and tiger grow from their teen, to adolescent, to adult forms adapting to their newfound powers such as strength, speed, skill, magic and ki sensing, and playing with their mistresses as to show their gratitude for them to saved their lives. The tiger's mistress was named Kaomito and the lion's was Geka, the mothers of Shinano and Owari respectively. One day, the tiger and lion got to see their mistresses again, but looked confused upon seeing that their mistresses' bellies have gotten bigger for some reason. As the tiger and lion lean in closer to their mistresses' stomachs, they were able to hear the heartbeats of new life growing inside of them. The lion and tiger gasp in astonishment, but growl happily. Kaomito and Geka were smiling sadly that their feline friends were accepting that they will be expect a child, but felt that this would be the last time they will meet as they had to return to their home planets, to prevent a certain evil emperor from discovering this planet. Despite their final farewells, the tiger and lion waited for their mistresses to remains. As years and years passed away, and any animal around them were aging and eventually died, the tiger and lion didn't year one bit as their magic form had stopped their growth and given them a large longevity. Even though they could not die from aging they could still die from attacks from powerful enemies. Soon, forty years passed and they were still waiting for their mistresses to return to them. Just as they would rest for a while, soon both the tiger and lion catch a sniff and located two ki that are similar to their mistresses. They turn to the direction of where the United States was and after a couple of sniffing at that direction, the tiger and lion growled as they journey to the sources of those ki, hoping that it was their mistresses or their child that arrived in this universe.** The flashback ends. Shinano and Owari gaps in shocking surprised. Barbara, Robin and Spoiler looked ready to engage, but stop in disbelief upon seeing what was happening. They saw Sora and Riku laughing joyfully by the kind lickings of the tiger and lion respectively. Barbara looked relief that those animals weren't a threat, but Robin and Spoiler were awkwardly shock to see how tame these two predatory animals were with the Saiyans.)

Owari: Alright! Alright! Thanks for finding me. And thanks for showing me your past. My mother took really good care of you. Didn't she? (Owari said. The lion happily nodded. Shinano laughs happily at the licking the tiger was giving.)

Shinano: Wow. I'll be. So my mom has been to this universe and Earth before. And sensing how close you were to die, she used her magic to turn you into a mystical tiger, didn't she? (Shinano asked. The tiger nodded, understanding his soon to be new master. Soon, both Saiyans turn to their comrades.)

Shinano: Hey there, guys. Guess what? My mother, Kaomito and Riku's mom Geka have been to this world before and founded these guys when they were cubs and starving to death. And the only way they could save them was to used their magic to cast an orb of conversion and turn them into mystical animals, animals that can love for centuries and possess powers and abilities that we wouldn't normally have. (Shinano said all of that. Now the detective heroes were speechless at the abilities Saiyans with magic possessed and what they can grant to other lifeforms.)

Robin: Wait a minute. Your mothers saved these cats and raised them since they were babies!? (Robin said surprised. Despite the awkwardness, Owari and Shinano nodded. Both lion and tiger whined at the mention of their late mistresses, especially after they head saw in their mistresses' sons minds that both their home planets and mistresses are now gone. Both Saiyan men rubbed their head to comfort them as they were sadden by their departed mothers too.)

Shinano: I know. I miss her too. (Shinano said sadly. Shinano rubs his new tiger on the head. Owari was doing the exact same thing as well. Then he to the other with a sympatric look.)

Owari: I guess since now our mothers are gone from this world. We're all they have left. They must have waited for us to come here to this universe and now that they have come to us, we need their help to found Harley, bring her to justice and rescue the hostages. (Owari stated. Then he turns to his new lion.)

Owari: Can you help us? (Owari asked. The lion nodded as he started sniffing for Harley's scent. Due to being magically enhanced, the lion and the tiger were able to see the scents of many, the black aura scent was Robin, the amethyst scent was Spoiler, yellow was Batgirl, purple and black was Owari and red was Shinano. However they were able to pick up on the scent of a sinister creature, human, with lust color scent filled with malice and insanity, much to the lion and tiger's growling irritation. Shinano smirked with excitement.)

Shinano: I think we got a lock on Harley's scent. (Shinano commented. The tiger growled mildly to get the heroes' attention to where the source of the scent was. Barbara smiles excited to have a lead on Harley.)

Barbara Gordon: Right then. Back to work. (Barbara said as she put on the mask. Batgirl, Robin, Spoiler, Owari and Shinano headed off to follow the tiger and lion to the whereabouts of Harley Quinn and the hostages.)

[Harley's Hideout, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(At an abandoned candy factory, inside an empty room was a redhead young woman in an empty room tied up with ropes. She was Veronica Vreeland, one of the socialites of Gotham City's elites, the grandfather of a famous hunter and the daughter of a military general. Veronica was still hating the fact that the psychotic clown "girlfriend" of the Joker has kidnapped her again, even though she had no connections with Batman. After years of being held captive by the supervillains of Gotham, Veronica knew that she was being watch via security camera as she shouted out.)

Veronica Vreeland: Say, Harley. Don't you think it's about time you stop being Joker's punching bag and hired help? I know that cut on his eye was bad, but don't you think this is a bit much. (Veronica said slightly annoyed. After a moment of waiting, the intercom was turn on as Harley spoke through the mic.)

Harley Quinn [Intercom]: A bit much? A BIT MUCH! (Harley screamed off-scene. Veronica could only imagine how much fuming Harley must been doing since she heard of Joker's failed attempt.)

Harley Quinn [Intercom]: Mr. J wanted to prove a _point_ to that mean old Gordon by shooting down that little girl of his until that ape bastard Owari came and cuts his eye out. And when I heard in Metropolis that this Shinano freak broke down old tin man and poor Bizarro, I got infuriated. If I want Mr. J to cheer up then I'll proof a point by killing girls like you who endorse those monkeys and that little freak boy in there of what happens when you're too close with those outside your species. It's be a black comedic joke and a pre-wedding gift for Puddin. (Harley laughs psychotically. Veronica looked mad at the psychopathic woman, but got confused when she mentioned "freak boy.")

Veronica Vreeland: Freak boy? What do you mean by that?! Who else did you tied up and left here with me? (Veronica shouted. Then Veronica heard crying from a little seven year old boy with red hair and black eyes as his tears were running down from his eyes. Despite the fact that Harley called him a "freak," Veronica felt bad for this little boy.)

Veronica Vreeland: Hey, kid. Are you alright? (Veronica asked softly. The boy got up but his black eyes were covered by his bangs as he was slowly moving away from Veronica, who briefly raise a brow in confusion, but managed to move a bit close to him. Despite meeting this boy for the first time, Veronica tries to comfort him the best way she can due to being tied up. She shushes him gently.)

Veronica Vreeland: Hey now, it's okay. I'm here for you. I ain't gonna hurt you. (Veronica said softly. The little mutant boy turn to see the kind smiling human woman. He gasped in surprise. He was surprise to see how beautiful and gentle she is, sensing no ill will toward him.)

Veronica Vreeland: I'm not sure what that lunatic clown meant by… the F word, but it's nice to meet you. I'm Veronica Vreeland, but most call me Ronnie like my friend Bruce. What's yours? (Veronica said. The boy could've said his names, but he decided to do something that would surprise her. The boy moved a part of metal with sharp edges without physically touching it in his hands, much to Veronica's shocking surprise. Slowly the boy used the metal part as he wrote a C, O, L, and E on the floor in front of Veronica, who looked at the name written after getting over her shock.)

Veronica Vreeland: C… O… L… E… Cole? Cole! That's your name isn't it? (Veronica said. The boy nodded. Seeing no display of fear or distaste toward the boy decided to finally talk.)

Cole: You don't seem that much shock after I used my powers. (Cole said in a soft tone. Veronica smiled.)

Veronica Vreeland: Well, based on my track record with supervillains taking me hostage, intended or not, I have gotten used to metahumans, superhero battles, and… (Then Veronica paused as she got surprised that Cole spoke.)

Veronica Vreeland: Whoa! You can talk! (Veronica said surprised. Cole shrieked frighten, Veronica soften her expression after seeing the fear and confusion in Cole's face.)

Veronica Vreeland: Are you okay? I know it's quite frightening to be held in as a hostage. Whether you're human or metahuman, I can't help but try my best to calm a scared child like you in a situation like this. (Veronica said. Somehow, Veronica could tell that this child is orphan, seeing that neither of his parents were here or that Harley must've killed them along the way. Cole sighed as he smiled sadly.)

Cole: Believe me, Miss Vreeland. I wish I was a metahuman. (Cole stated. That was another surprise to Veronica to hear that Cole announced that he wasn't a metahuman.)

Veronica Vreeland: You're not a metahuman? (A confused Veronica asked. Cole nodded.)

Veronica Vreeland: Then what are you? (Veronica asked softly. After a few minutes of thinking the possibility of telling her his background, Cole made his decision.)

Cole: You can choose to believe me or not, but the truth is… I'm not from this universe. (Cole said firmly. Veronica gaps in surprise.)

Cole: In the Earth of the universe where I came from, I'm a homo sapien superior. A human mutant. (Cole confessed. This brought some surprise to Veronica than she could ever imagine.)

Veronica Vreeland: (A mutant? And from another universe. Strange, most people would be cracking a smile and laugh at making stories like this to saved their hide or when they think they are gonna die. But he's not trying to block some laughs, so he's probably telling the truth. If so, then how did he get here?) (Veronica wondered.)

Veronica Vreeland: Okay. Call me crazy or something, I have a feeling that you ain't lying. So tell me, what's a mutant? (Veronica asked calmly. Cole looked surprised by this woman's calmness and wanting to know more about mutants. The boy is scared to tell her his origins. He fears that should she know more about his home universe and his kind, she would developed a strong fear and hatred for him and mutants, imagining her hateful glare at him. Fighting hard from his urges to cry, Cole bravely turns to the confused rich woman as he talks.)

Cole: A human mutant is a human born with the genetic trait known as an X-Gene. Those born with this gene can gain superpowers, special abilities and extra features on their bodies when it activates through puberty, stress or trauma. My powers were activated through trauma. (Cole explains. While the surprise was still reaching her in her mind, Veronica was becoming more interested in the boy and this new species of humans. Then she recalled what Cole just said of how he acquired his powers.)

Veronica Vreeland: Wait, did you say that your powers became active through trauma? (Veronica asked. Cole nodded.)

Veronica Vreeland: Just what kind of trauma happened to you that triggered your powers? (Veronica asked. She is kinda afraid to find out the story behind how Cole unlocked his mutant powers, but even more ashamed of herself making this poor boy relive a traumatizing experience in his young life.)

Cole: It happened after what "they" did to my parents. (Cole said sadly. Veronica was sadden to hear that the boy had lost his parents at a young age, just like her friend Bruce did.)

Veronica Vreeland: Who's "they?" (Veronica asked. Cole looked a bit nervous to speak. After a quick flashback of giant robot silhouettes appeared in his mind, Cole pants slowly as he explains "they.")

Cole: The Sentinels! Mutant hunting machines that have taken over my universe's Earth. You see, after mutants were exposed in the mid-1990s, there were many people, humans who had negative opinions on mutants. Despite how the legendary superhero mutant team, the X-Men effortly did everything for peaceful co-existence, the government was still distrusting of mutants. It was then that a U.S. mayor, Edward Kelly resurrected the Sentinel Program created by Dr. Bolivar Trask, to counter measure, even kill unregistered mutants. (Cole said frightfully. Veronica fumed, not at Cole, but at this Dr. Trask and Edward Kelly for looking at mutants like firearms instead of people. **A flashback was shown of an announcement at Universe 13's New York City with a squadron of Sentinels being unveil to the public that were humans, much to Edward Kelly and Dr. Trask's pleased selves.)**

Cole (Voice Over): In the beginning, the Sentinels were just targeting mutants, but later on they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants, who would eventually have mutant children or grandchildren. That's when they stopped following the human races' orders and after seeing their flaws and constant conflict amongst themselves, the Sentinels began hunting humans down as well. **(The next scene shows the same squadron of Sentinel opening fire at the audience, who were either getting killed or running away from the Sentinels as more were appearing, flying in the sky. Edward Kelly and Trask were shocked by what they had unleashed unintentionally to the world as buildings were falling with flames on it.** The flashback ended. Veronica gasp in shock by this, but kept her brave face.)

Veronica Vreeland: So instead of protecting humans like they were programmed them to do, the Sentinels went rogue and started to take over the world. Your world I mean. (Veronica said. Cole nodded.)

Veronica Vreeland: Still that doesn't explain how you got to this world? (Veronica asked. Cole looked harden.)

Cole: I didn't had much of a choice. My parents knew it was the end for them, but they chose to spare me from suffering the same fate as them. You see, my mom was a mutant and my dad was human, but even so they loved each other with all their hearts and brought me into the world. (Cole said as he smiled at the good memories he spend with his family as an example of mutant-human co-existence, so did Veronica who was happy to see the happy smile on this child she was growing attach to.)

Cole: My dad broke my mom freed from a detention center and we had been living underground for eight years since the ever going reign of the Sentinels for ten years. But when I just turned seven, it all went to hell. (Cole said. Veronica gasped in shock. **A flashback appeared as it was a cavern home for a happy birthday boy Cole with his mother, who had blonde hair and purple eyes bring out the cake after heating it up with her thermal powers. Cole's father, a Caucasian man with black hair, a beard and moustache, blue eyes and wearing sheath like clothes got back as he hugged his son.)**

 **Cole: Daddy! (Cole exclaimed. Cole's Father laughed peacefully.)**

 **Cole's Father: Happy birthday, son! Wow, you must be getting big! I could barely keep holding you in my hands. (Cole's Father exasperated.)**

 **Cole: No way! Daddy is the strongest man in the world! Besides mommy of course. (Cole said. Soon both his father and mother were laughing joyfully. Then it happened. The roof of the cave was shaking and suddenly the family of three were shocked as they heard a voice.)**

 **Sentinel: MUTANT LIFESIGNS! CONFIRMED! ELIMINATE TARGET! (A robotic voice said. Cole's father moved to see and much to his shock, she saw a group of large mahogany color robots with red eyes flying via rocket feet as some were firing plasma blasts at the cave. Cole's Father dodges with his son and wife gasping in fright.**

 **Cole: Daddy! (A frighten Cole exclaimed.)**

 **Cole's Mother: Darling, what's wrong? IS it… them! (The mother said in shock. Soon, Cole and his family moved deeper into the cavern after his father activated the defenses of the cave, barricading the pathway of their cavern home. However both parents believe it wouldn't be enough as they saw their son Cole with closed eyes crying.)**

Cole (Voice-Over): I thought we were done for. That we were all going to die by the Sentinels until a portal came out of nowhere. A portal that can take anyone into a different world. **(Out of nowhere a purple portal appeared, much to Cole and his family's surprise. Husband and wife looked at each other as they shared a silent nod of agreement, knowing what they must do. As the sound of plasma blade cutting out metal, Cole's father grabbed Cole and carriages him in his hands as he walks toward the portal.)**

Cole (Voice-Over): Even though I didn't realize it at first. It's was probably one of my parents' most toughest decisions in their lives. But to ensure my survival, they told me that they were gonna put me through the portal which would sent me to another universe. Before I left, my mother's last words were … **(Just before Cole's father threw him into portal where it will lead him to another universe, Cole's mother lean in her son. Seeing the frighten look on her boy's face, Cole's mother smiles sadly as she spoke.)**

 **Cole's Mother: Cole, be a good boy and grow up to be strong and kind to others. Once you are in that portal, wherever it is will lead you to, please don't blame all of mankind for the action of several bad people. And if you can, help in a way to prevent the Sentinels from bringing pain and suffering to the people of that world. Be careful my son and know that your father and I love you! (Cole's mother finished. Afterwards, Cole's father threw him through the portal as the Sentinels breach in and saw his parents fighting off in vain, much to the boy's trauma, which activated his powers over magnetic fields** _._ **)**

 **Cole: MAMA! PAPA!** **(Cole screamed, probably the last time, to his parents. The last thing he saw was his parents being incinerated alive by the Sentinels as the portal closed.** The flashback ended. Cole shakes in despair and was shedding a lot of tears after reliving that tragic memory of his life. Veronica looked shocked and sympatric at how much this poor child has lost. His life in a world ruled by machines may not be all that glorious or fun but it was still a small portion of peace before the Sentinels ever came to be.)

Cole: After flowing around inside that portal, I later found myself outside of the forest area of Gotham. I went into the city where I got hit by the psychotic clown woman with a hammer and lost consciousness. And that's how I ended up here where she had her goons brought you here. (Cole said with a depressed expression. Veronica looked speechless after hearing everything about his world's current era of darkness and his past. Looking at the expression on Veronica's face, Cole looked ready to cry again, believing that his biggest fear had come true.)

Cole: If you want to hate me for being born with powers, I won't stop you. I don't care about living anymore. (Cole said, having given up on life or co-existence. However, what Cole heard next were tears as he turn to see Veronica crying in sympathy.)

Veronica Vreeland: That's the saddest tale I have ever heard. I wanna hug you to give you comfort, but I'm… (Veronica moved slowly as she was still tied up. Seeing that the camera wasn't online currently, Cole moved the metal part as he slowly and carefully cuts off the ropes around Veronica. Soon after Cole cuts off his restraints, Veronica hugged the mutant boy to help him heal some of his pain as he was shedding tears for the first time since his parents' deaths. Cole let a happy smile creep on his face.)

Cole: (So this is the good side of humanity. I like it.) (Cole thought. Then he looked up to see the kind and tearing face of Veronica. Instead of reacting like the humans in his universe, Veronica is one of the selfless and accepting humans of Universe 24 and its Earth. After seeing Bruce and the joy he gains and experience with his adoptive sons, Veronica feels that she could help this young man by adopting him into her family. In a way, Veronica wishes to follow Bruce's example of accepting children with tough lives and give them a better future.)

Cole: (And she is very beautiful. Inside and out. Just like you, mom.) (Cole thought with a blush.)

Cole: So you don't seem afraid or hating me for being born? (Cole asked in confusion. Veronica shook her head as she had a narrow expression on her face.)

Veronica Vreeland: Of course not, Cole! You're a child, not a weapon! Weapons don't feel emotions. And despite what you thought I would think of, not all mutants are monsters because of one gene! Only on how they act! To hell with what the humans of your Earth said! To me, you're more human than all of them put together! (Veronica finished, much to Cole's surprise. Veronica remained hugging the boy for comfort while Cole was in his thoughts.)

Cole: (Ms. Vreeland, thank you for proving my parents right. Somehow, I'm gonna get us out of here.) (Cole thought with new resolve in his heart and mind. Outside of the room, two goons of Harley were heading to the room to kill the mutant and rich woman in there.)

Goon 1: Jeez, for Joker's sex toy, she's more looney than the clown himself when she's this angry. (A goon said.)

Goon 2: Yeah, but at least we get paid out of this. (Goon said.)

Owari: Too bad none of you will ever walk again. (Owari remarked. The goons got surprised when they turn to see, but instantly Owari instantly slice off their legs. Both goons tried to shoot the Dark Saiyan with their rifles, but had no effect on him. Getting annoyed by their incompetence, Owari shoot two ki blasts at the guns, destroying them completely. Both goons were frighten by this but were screaming painfully by the loss of their legs as they were still bleeding.)

Owari: How was that? Now you know how yours and your boss's victims felt when you ended their lives! Useless punks! (Owari said. Then he left them to bleed and after breaking the door down, he smiles at the scene of the mutant boy and rich woman cuddled the boy in her arms to protect.)

Veronica Vreeland: Back off, you creeps! I won't let you lay a hand on this boy. (Veronica said, thinking that Owari was one of the hired help. Owari came out of the shadows.)

Owari: I'm not here to hurt you, nor the mutant child. (Owari stated softly. Veronica gasped at first, but smiled in relief of one of the Saiyan heroes.)

Veronica Vreeland: Owari! Thank goodness you're here. You gonna help us get out of here. Harley's got off her crazy meter. She plans to makes us into an example for what you did to Joker. No offense. (Veronica explains. Owari shook his head as he had a small smile on his face.)

Owari: Non-taken. I also brought backup with me, but first I need to get you both out of here. Grab a hold of my shoulder. (Owari said as he's preparing an Instant Transmission. Confused at first, but Veronica did as he requested while Cole held on to her other hand. Owari placed two fingers on his forehead as he used Instant Transmission and teleported himself and the two out of the room.)

[Gotham City: Street Level, New Jersey]

(Outside of the abandoned candy factory were Owari, Cole and Veronica Vreeland, much to the mutant and human's surprise that they were outside that fast.)

Veronica Vreeland: Whoa! You got us got in mere seconds. (Veronica said, still surprised to be out of the factory. Owari nodded.)

Owari: Of course. That's the power of Instant Transmission. (Owari explained. Then he turn to the factory and contacted Batgirl.)

Owari: [Barbara, can you heard me? I managed to rescue Veronica and the mutant boy. Don't hold back! Get that psychopath Harley a he good thrashing.] (Owari said mentally.)

[Harley's Hideout, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(Back at the factory, Harley was getting a massive beat down by Batgirl. Kai and Owari just stood there not laying a hand while Robin was recovering the stolen jewelry and Spoiler managed to get Batgirl out of the way of getting hit by Harley's bazooka shot. After receiving the news from her boyfriend Owari, Batgirl glanced at Harley.)

Batgirl: Give it up, Harley! The hostages are free and there's nothing more you can do to stop us from throwing you back to Arkham! (Batgirl said. Harley gritted her teeth in rage as she couldn't believe that she was thwarted out so quickly. Still, Harley chose to spill the beans as she describe it.)

Harley Quinn: I wanted those jewels to be meld into rings for me and Mr. J, but before that I wanted to cheer him up by killing any alien loving girls and take photos of their rotting corpses so that he and I can share a lot of laughs together. (Harley said. Then Harley got into an angry expression.)

Harley Quinn: But you just had to ruin everything for me. (Harley barked. After taking down a few thugs, Spoiler replies.)

Spoiler: Face it, Harley. There's no way we'll let you or Joker have the last laugh not when there's a lot of us. You're a disgrace to all women. Wake up! The Joker doesn't love anyone but himself! (Spoiler yelled. Choosing not to believe the younger girl, Harley whiskers aloud as two hyenas came to their mistress. The hyenas got close to Spoiler and Robin. Harley smirks sinisterly.)

Harley Quinn: Oh, Bud, Lou. Mommy needs you to bite down on a spoiler and a bird boy. And make it hard. (Harley said ruthlessly. Bud and Lou were jumping in to strike at the kids, but the lion and tiger came in fast pace and force the hyenas away from the kids, saving him effortlessly. managed to take down and restrain the growling hyenas. The lion and tiger roars so loudly that it frighten the hyenas to whiner, rendering them useless. Harley was shock by this as it infuriated her as she brought one a remote detonator and press the red button. However Shinano grabbed a hold of her to restrain her.)

Shinano: That's enough! (Shinano said to Harley. Then some explosion were going out in the factory with some carriers falling apart. Harley laughs a lot when she psychotically reveals a twist of her plan.)

Harley Quinn: Too late, hotshot! I set off a series of bomb in the factory and if I was gonna lose then I'm might as well get a shallow victory out of it. (Harley said harshly. The quaking in the factory was happening rapidly as Shinano knocked her out with his new pet tiger getting Robin and Spoiler to ride him on his back as he instantly teleported out of the factory with a trail of flame left behind. Owari was carrying the two unconscious hyenas in his arms as he flew up in the air. But before he could escape, he flew back to get Batgirl to ride his back. The floor she was standing was broken off as Batgirl screams in panic. Owari looked shock by this.)

Owari: BATGIRL! (Owari shouted. Just when Batgirl was gonna plump to her death, she suddenly vanished. Confused at first, but Owari was relieve when he saw his new lion having rescue Batgirl from death's grip. After reopening her eyes and looking at where she was sitting, Batgirl was smiling, grateful that the lion came to save her life as she patted him in the head.)

Batgirl: Nice kitty. (Batgirl said gratefully. Batgirl scratches him behind the ear in an affection display repeatedly. While the lion does enjoys it, but when some explosions were set off, the lion got serious as he growls to get Batgirl serious.)

Batgirl: Sorry! Couldn't resistant. (Batgirl apologized to the lion. Then looking around the crumpling factory, Batgirl got serious.)

Batgirl: We gotta get out of here. (Batgirl said as she rides the lion. The lion jumped through any falling construct of the factory without get hit or distracted.)

[Gotham City: Street Level, New Jersey]

(With one last jump, the lion jumped way longer as Batgirl was enjoying the cool breeze in the air as they slowly landed outside of the factory as it was tore to the ground, completely destroyed. The lion and Batgirl regrouped with the others as they silently celebrated their victory over Harley Quinn, who was typed up and still unconscious. Owari walks in front of his mate with a question on him.)

Owari: Hey, Babs. Can we keep him? (Owari asked. Batgirl pretended to be thinking about it, but at the same time was truly considering it. While she knew the pet capacity of her apartment complex didn't recommended big cats, but Batgirl also knew that the lion was a part of Riku's past and gift to him from his late mother. Plus the lion did saved her from falling into her death. So how could she say anything but…?)

Batgirl: Alright, he can stay. It'll be a little crowd with him in our apartment until we graduate from Gotham U. (Batgirl said, agreeing to take in the lion. Owari nodded and was thrill that Barbara has given her approval to let the lion stay with them. Then she turn to her new pet/companion lion.)

Batgirl: Just don't shed in the couch or frighten the neighbors. (Batgirl joked. The heroes were laughing, even the lion, tiger and rescued hostages. Cole looked around and saw the superheroes before him.)

[Wayne Manor, Gotham City, New Jersey]

(The next couple of days were pretty quiet. The worst that the five had to deal with were a few attempted muggings. Otherwise, they stayed at Wayne Manor. They receive word that Veronica plans to adopt Cole into her family as a son and lets him get private tutoring before he could go to public or private school with other kids. Shinano and Owari learned that Spoiler's real name is Stephanie Brown and a classmate of Tim's. Even Shinano knew that those two have feelings for each other even if they won't admit it. Normally, Barbara and Riku had to go to college, but their school had a series of financial meetings between the teachers, so they was off for a few days. They had figure out what Harley Quinn had been up and they put her away with the newest additions to their families; Leo the Lion and Tora the Tiger.)

Tim Drake: Leo and Tora? Isn't that just the Latin and Japanese translations to the name of their species? Couldn't you have thought up of better names than those? (Tim complained. Leo and Tora growls at the Boy Wonder who hid himself behind Barbara, who shook her head in disappointment of the boy's cowardly. Sora pats his tiger Tora in the head to relieve him of stress.)

Sora Sanada: Nah! Trust me, Tim. They like Tora and Leo more than you think. (Sora said. The rest of the time was spent training. Sora would made sure to suppress his full power, and the other three would try to find ways of beating him. The time when Owari could go intangible was the most difficult to fight for the human heroes. Still, the skills possessed by the three human heroes was undeniable. Sora knew that if he wasn't a Saiyan and tried to fight them, he'd be toast. When Batman finally returned, he gave a gruff thank-you, then told Sora to leave. Sora said his goodbyes to Barbara, Tim, Stephanie, and Alfred and to Riku the most, then headed home. He didn't know why, but the more good that he did, the better he felt about this whole situation. Maybe it was because he was preventing other families from mourning and became more determine after encountering more of his surviving friends and brethren. After Sora left, Barbara Gordon pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, the person on the other line picked up.)

Kara Kent [Phone]: _Hello_ _?_ (A sleepy-sounding Kara Kent said.)

Barbara Gordon: Hey, Kara, it's Barbara. (Barbara replied.)

Kara Kent: [Phone]: _Oh, hi Barb. What's up? (Kara said.)_

Barbara Gordon: You won't believe who just left Wayne Manor. (Barbara exclaimed.)

Kara Kent: [Phone]: _Unless it's a cute boy, I really don't care. It's like four in the morning in Kansas right now. (A groaning Kara said.)_

Barbara Gordon: That depends. Do you find Sora Sanada cute? (Barbara stated slyly. There was a short silence on the other line. Barbara smiled as she imagined her friend's face reddening in embarrassment.)

Kara Kent: [Phone]: _Uh, Sora was there? Why!?_ (Kara asked. It could have been Barbara's imagination, but Kara sounded just a little _too_ interested.)

Barbara Gordon: Batman asked him and Riku to help out while he was away. I know, really not like him to ask for help, but let's just say it was kind of complicated. Anyway, Sora showed up, helped us out for a few days, and just left. (Barbara stated.)

Kara Kent [Phone]: _How is he doing?_ (Kara asked. Barbara was a little thrown off by the question.)

Barbara Gordon: Well, he seemed alright to me. There were a couple of times that he seemed, I don't know, off somehow. And he slept less than Batman would. (Barbara commented.)

Kara Kent [Phone]: _Uh, how do you know how much he slept?_ (Kara said suspiciously. Now it was Barbara's turn to blush. Then again she knew how a Saiyan would sleep, seeing that she slept with one who is now her boyfriend.)

Barbara Gordon: It's not what you think! (Barbara said in her defense.)

Kara Kent: [Phone]: _What am I thinking? (Kara remarked.)_

Barbara Gordon: Look, we're getting off-topic. (Barbara said. After a moment she took a breath, Barbara continues.)

Barbara Gordon: For the most part, he seemed fine. He got along with Tim and Stephanie and I think he's funny. Especially after hearing about his sense of humor from Riku. (Barbara said.)

Kara Kent: [Phone]: _Did he tell any stories about his adventures? (Kara asked.)_

Barbara Gordon: Plenty. Especially on how he saved women from being raped and turning cowardly boys into brave and honest men and saving different Earths from the Hollows. (Barbara answered.)

Kara Kent [Phone]: _He's done a lot, hasn't he?_ (Kara commented. Okay, now Barbara could hear it in Kara's voice. she just had a little trouble believing it, but knew what it meant.)

Barbara Gordon: Oh my god! You _like_ him! (Barbara said, with excitement.)

Kara Kent [Phone]: _What!? I do not! (Kara said in denial.)_

Barbara Gordon: You totally do! You think he's cute, which he is, in my opinion, you care about his emotional state, and you went into "suspicious-jealous mode" when I made that sleep comment! (Barbara said all of that. After a moment of processing this, Kara responded.)

Kara Kent [Phone]: … _You think he's cute? (An incredulous Kara shouted.)_

Barbara Gordon: See! You just did it again! (Barbara replied.)

Kara Kent [Phone]: _Ugh! Babs, I'm not having this conversation right now. I'm going back to sleep! (Kara said.)_

Barbara Gordon: Denial is the first step! (Barbara managed to call out before Kara hung up. After staring at her phone for a moment, Barbara began to think about it. There was just something about those two. She couldn't quite explain why, but Sora and Kara just seemed like a perfect match.)

Barbara Gordon: ( _This could be fun_ _._ ) (Barbara thought.)

Noburiku Oda: Yes, indeed. (Riku said, having apparently read Barbara's mind. Barbara became surprised when out of the shadows was Riku with his arms crossed and a sly smile.)

Barbara Gordon: Man, you sure know to scare a girl out. (A mock annoyed Barbara stated. Then Barbara made a touching smile at her man.)

Barbara Gordon: That's why I think you're rather dashing and handsome the way you are. (Barbara commented with love. Riku was glad that Barbara only saw Sora as cute as a brother, kinda like him. Riku and Barbara hugged as they sat on the bed.)

Noburiku Oda: Still, the idea of Kara and Sora being the perfect match does have a good ring to it. (Riku exclaimed.)

Barbara Gordon: How so? (Barbara said in a playful tone.)

Noburiku Oda: When the Saiyans of Light discovered Sora having the element of fire within him, we thought he would be destined to wield power under his hands and that anger and hate would consume him after what happened to Planet Vegisen. (Riku said. Barbara widen her eye in surprise.)

Barbara Gordon: (Planet Vegisen? So does that mean that… Sora is from another planet of Saiyans?) (Barbara wondered. Riku notice this and will explain it all to her Barabra but got back to topic.)

Noburiku Oda: However as we saw him grow and learn we realize he was more courageous than hateful. All he ever wants in life is to gain power to protect those he cares about. Kara, is a free-spirited and caring young woman with her own fire inside of her. Both Saiyan and Kryptonian have felt pain, but managed to overcome it. They will see the hidden feelings they have for each other when the time is right. (A proud smirking Riku finished. Barbara smiles knowing that what her boyfriend speaks is the truth. As Riku got into the bed, ready to sleep, Barbara touched her stomach, where her unborn Saiyan-Human baby was located.)

Barbara Gordon: (Don't worry, baby. We'll tell him another day.) (Barbara said to her unborn baby.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco, California]

(Back in San Francisco, at Sora' house, Sora was getting ready to sleep and just as he got on his bed, he looked at his tiger, Tora want to sleep on his bed next to his new master. Sora nodded.)

Sora Sanada: Okay, Tora. You can sleep on my bed for as long as you want. This is a new world, but I'm sure it will be an exciting experience for you. (Sora said. Tora growls kindly as he got on Sora's bed and purrs after Sora scratches him by the ear to calm him down. Tora let sleep claim him as it did for Sora as he reach for the lamp next to him.)

Sora Sanada: Good night, Tora. (Sora said before he turns the lights off, as he went to sleep with the last piece of his mother's past on the bed, curved up in sleep as well.)

[Ending 1 – Road to Hope]

 **That's was one hard work of writing that I have done re-edited. Now that I have introduce a human mutant of Universe 13 I'm sure that more will soon appear along with the Dragon Balls. Don't worry the Justice League, or to be precise, the founding members and the closest allies will be aware of their existence but will trust in the Sengoku Guardians' judgement and what wish they will need instead of what they want. Like the Universe 7's Earth, this Earth has a Guardian as well and will probably be a being of an alien race that has the power to create Dragon Balls as well.**

 **Also, in some of the sagas there will be filler episodes while following the sagas/arcs' plot in the progress. There are still two more filler episodes yet to come so I will wait for the right ones to put. Still, when you think about Harley is truly devoted to Joker, so when she got word that her "puddin" got attacked and was badly beaten down like a dog that must've sent a few shocking blow at Harley who knew that not only did a being foil the Joker's plans, but blew a devastating blow to his pride and way of life. It's about time someone teaches these psychotics the error of their way the hard way without killing them of course. Unless it was a last resort.**

 **Okay then, next time on Justice League XYZ Episode 011: For the Man Who Has Everything. Wow, the next day, Superman is now a year older, but then again Kryptonians don't really age much under a yellow sun do they and what's this plant doing to him?**


	11. For the Man Who Has Everything

Justice League XYZ Episode 011 – For the Man Who Has Everything

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[North Pole, Earth] [June 28th 2001]

(Wonder Woman's invisible plane emerged from the clouds, heading for a massive chunk of ice that seemed out of place in the otherwise-featureless frozen plain. The plane made a dive into the water at the edge of the ice, and headed into a tunnel carved into the wall. Inside was Wonder Woman alongside her were Batman, Shinano, Kai, Owari and Omi.)

Batman: A little sharp on the turn, don't you think? (Batman stated.)

Wonder Woman: Sorry if I scared you. (Wonder Woman's apology was filled with sarcasm. Sora and Kimiko only laughed, which they quickly silenced as Batman gave them one of his infamous Bat glares. Sora and the other heroes had learned that whenever Batman did that, you stopped whatever earned it. While the flight, Sora brought out a white radar with green glasses with a map design inside it. After pressing the top, the radar turns on beeping in a pattern of detecting certain objects as a yellow circle was in the central. Batman, Kai and Omi turn to see it.)

Batman: Are you sure that6 radar can help you and the Sengoku Guardians find the other Dragon Balls? (An unsure Batman asked. It wasn't much of a shock for the people on the plane. After the mission on Chong Mai, Shinano called forth the founding members of the Justice League and Sengoku Guardians in private and told them about the stories and what the Dragon Balls are' How there are a set of seven orange wish orbs with red stars in the amount from one to seven and that gathered together will summon forth an eternal dragon after saying the special phase. Once the dragon appears it will grant anyone it speaks any wish that their hearts desire and any wish will become a reality. At first, Leaguers like Batman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter were surprised upon hearing the powers these orbs possess and how they can be real in mere seconds. However Batman still believes that despite their extraordinary powers, there were still some limitations. Of course Owari and Shinano couldn't agree with him more. Yes, the Dragon Balls are very powerful but they aren't all-powerful since they are limited by the power of its creator, the one who made them in the first place. Simultaneously, should anything happen to the creator of the Dragon Balls, if he died either of natural causes or get killed, the Dragon Balls will turn to stones and be rendered useless. Thankfully for Sora and the Sengoku Guardians, the founding members of the League didn't suspect them of any nefarious plan nor did they lose their trust. In truth, they could see the reason why they did not told them about these wish orbs in the first place. If the public were to learn that a set of magical wish orbs existed, it would spread into a massive treasure hunt, it would turn people against each other and they'd be abandoning their compassion and understanding into greed and avarice. So far, nobody outside the League and the Sengoku Guardians, except for a few allies, are aware of their existence and right now they have a collection of five Dragon Balls thanks to the Dragon Radar developed by Kai in her lab after analyzing one of the Dragon Balls. Sora hums kindly.)

Sora Sanada: Jeez, Bruce. You sure can be paranoid and skeptical. Like I said to you and the others, we have plans to use the Dragon Balls in order to establish our own base of operations in a neutral space. We're not gonna waste it on a foolish wish so stop your worrying. (Sora said. Even after he told the Dark Knight that they aren't gonna use the Dragon Balls for evil, it was still annoying at his paranoid and suspicious nature. Wonder Woman shook her head in amusement. Kai huffs angrily.)

Kai: Don't forget, Bats! That radar was developed in my own laboratory using resources of both Earth and Saiyan tech! I take great pride in the inventions I built and this radar will find all the remaining Dragon Balls! Don't you dare underestimate the technology and engineering skills of Takeda Industries! (Kai yelled proudly. Batman turn away and said nothing, but deep down he knew about the recently new developments being produced in California of San Ryoko and was secretly proud of this intelligent, powerful Saiyan woman.)

[Fortress of Solitude, Artic]

(As the plane surfaced in an icy cavern, the cockpit opened and the three hopped out. Wonder Woman stopped to pull out a box that was covered in wrapping. Sora had a small disk, similarly wrapped. As they walked up a flight of stairs, Batman approached Shinano and Kai.)

Batman: So, what'd you get him? (Batman asked. Shinano shrugged.)

Shinano: Something I made with Kaga and using my Smart Drive Form. I thought he could use something to have fun with. (Shinano said. Kai then shows her friends a box wrapped as well.)

Kai: I have a new invention in here. Its purpose is to help anyone who wears it to learn an entire language foreign to them, either from Earth or space, in a single day since people currently wanting to travel to different countries are having a hard time figuring out the foreign languages spoken by those countries' people. I call it the Language Adapter. (Kai declared. Now, the heroes were widening their eyes in surprised. A language adapter that can help novices to quickly learn a different language in a mere day. Despite his blank, emotionless frown, Batman was actually slightly impressed with that invention. Then Shinano and Kai turn to their teammate Owari.)

Shinano: What about you, Owari. (Shinano asked. Owari brought out a rectangle-shape item wrapped.)

Owari: A book. In case, Kal wants some private time in reading, I thought he might enjoy a good adventure story. (Owari stated with some slight pride. Batman and Shinano wondered if it's his own 1st edition book with the genre being about adventure/war/sci-fi that's being a huge seller currently in the West Coast and spreading to the rest of the country. Riku titled it the Journey of The Kiblader, adapted from his own adventures in the past and Sora's as well, with his permission of course. Along with that there was two more book series that he is developing such as the Prince of Vegeta and the Tale of the Sengoku Emperor. Omi was truly impressed as she brought out a box gift wrapped in her hand.)

Omi: Please, fellas. If you want the great Man of Steel to have some fun then I got him this. A Hip-Hop CD of Candide's newest hit album. (Omi gloated. The male heroes were raising their brows in disbelief. How Omi and famous singer Candide got so close that she gave her a copy of her newest album, they will never get to understand. Perhaps being in a loving relationship with Static got her more adjust to Earth life than they anticipated. While Kai clapped her hand in congratulates, Wonder Woman shook her head.)

Wonder Woman: I'm not saying anything. He'll hear you and spoil the surprise. (Wonder Woman said in a whispering voice.)

Batman: You do realize, he can hear that too. (Batman said in a whisper as well. Wonder Woman shook her head.)

Wonder Woman: What did _you_ get him? (Wonder Woman asked, curious to know Bruce's gift.)

Batman: He isn't the easiest person to buy birthday presents for. (Batman admits as he pulled out an envelope.)

Wonder Woman: Bruce…

Shinano: Dude, did you get him a _gift_ _certificate_!? (An awkwardly looking Shinano asked. A tick mark appeared on Owari..)

Both (Owari & Batman): No! …CASH! (Batman and Owari snapped. Batman was surprised that Owari knew what he was gonna say and more impressed of the Dark Saiyan's power of deduction. Owari shrugged it. Shinano, Omi, Kai and Wonder Woman struggled not to laugh.)

Batman: I mean, what do you get for the man who has everything? (Batman retorted. Owari nodded as he agreed with Batman. As they reached the top of the stairs, they froze. Standing in front of them was Superman. However, Superman was in no shape to greet them. A strange purple plant had its vines wrapped around his body, and he had a blank look in his eyes. )

[Opening 1 – Journey to the West]

(The six heroes rushed towards Superman. Batman examined the plant closely and Owari summon forth his Kiblade to detect and found some dark presence around the plant feeding on Superman's energy.)

Batman: It seems to be growing through his costume and into his body. (Batman stated in his examination.)

Wonder Woman: Is he breathing? (Wonder Woman asked worriedly.)

Batman: Barely. Owari? (The Dark Knight responded. Then Batman turn to his Saiyan counterpart.)

Owari: He seems to be fine physically. (Owari said. Then Owari narrowed a look at the plant creature as he recognize the power it possess.)

Owari: But I've seen something like this occurring before, except it was something about a victim trapped within a nightmare they couldn't escape so easily. (Owari added. Shinano, Kai and Omi looked surprised as they remember being in a similar sleep-like state before when they were young.)

Omi: How could something like a plant pierce his skin? (Omi asked confused as Kai nodded in agreement.)

Kai: Omi's right. I've seen the guy shake off energy weapons and crash through solid metal and not take a scratch came to be. (Kai said. Without turning away from his investigation, Batman replied.)

Batman: A question for another time. (Batman said as he turn to his teammates and unofficial teammate.)

Batman: We need to help him, and find out who did this. (Batman said.)

Wonder Woman: Someone must have breached the Fortress! (Wonder Woman said.)

Batman: Agreed. You and Sora have a look around. Owari and Omi will stay here with me to figure out a way to awaken Superman. (Wonder Woman flew on ahead while Kai flew into another direction to locate the intruder as he was sensing for his or her ki signal he felt it was savage and more violent than that of a Saiyan's. Owari brought out a red visor ear computer-like device and placed it on his right ear as he was connecting to the specific teammate for backup.)

Omi: Who are you contacting? (Omi asked. Owari turn to his fellow Saiyan and his friend in Batman.)

Owari: I'm bringing in Monkey for backup? (A smirking Owari stated.)

Batman: Monkey? (A confused Batman asked. A surprise Omi realized later whom Owari referred to as she said.)

Omi: You mean Terku survived!? (Omi said. Owari nodded as he turns to Batman.)

Owari: Monkey is the nickname I gave to my subordinate who came from the low-class warriors' side of my people. His name is Terku, but he goes by Settsu. (Owari explains.)

Batman: Settsu? (Batman asked. He got word that in the Japanese style city in California known as San Yoshi City, a new Saiyan hero has appeared in public taking down robbers, serial killers, and on occasions, supervillains. From what he gathered, Settsu had the same powers as any Saiyan and a Kiblade wielder but the slight difference was his element was sun, hence his namesake and he can convert his Kiblade into a three-section staff. In Batman's opinion, Settsu wasn't that bad of a hero. A bit reckless and arrogant, which was what Batman thought was a trait of low class Saiyans. Owari nodded as talks to the Scouter.)

Owari: Monkey, do you read? (Owari said to the scouter.)

[San Yoshi City: Skyscraper Level, California]

(The city of San Yoshi, home to none other than Settsu, Setsuno and the new members of their Settsu clan, and famous for its Japanese customs such as the modern and traditional architecture, its great education institutes, job opportunities, great ethic groups and one small, but rising carpeting and construction company called Toyotomi Construction Company or Toyotomi Construct Co. for short. Hidegoku founded this company after finding, training and taking in a couple of Mexicans, African Americans and other ethic people with open arms and started working on projects no other had the time or effort to do so. There were good times, bad times, hard times, but never the less they prevail and are capable of repairing damages from any recent superhero battle against gangs or supervillains. Currently, on the rooftop of a building, Settsu was knocking down each and every one of henchmen of his newest enemy, Professor Fang, a Chinese American with tread black hair with a long bang, glasses, a bit torn lab coat, dark red armored battle suit, gloves, boots and a long scar across his face. Professor Fang scowled as the last of his henchmen was beaten down to the ground from a strike of Settsu's Kiblade staff. Then Settsu smirked proudly at the supervillain, knowing the reason.)

Settsu: What's the matter, Fang? Not too happy to see your men down or the fact that you're a paranoid old bastard who tried to forcedly inject alien DNA into women and turning them into weapons when me and my kind suddenly appeared. (Settsu said. Professor Fang is a supervillain who started out as a seemingly kind university professor named Anthony Fong until his fear of aliens got to him since the invasions on Earth happened twice. In secret, he kidnapped young women from both Japan and here in Yoshi city from the university, held them hostage and has been in contact with a secret organization that possess alien DNA in their arsenal. Just as he was close to finally experiment on the women, Settsu managed to break in and stopped him despite the advanced weaponry he got from his associates. It was a heated battle, but in the end, Settsu won and beaten Fang into a pulp. When the police arrived they were confused to why Settsu attacked Fong until the kidnapped girls told them everything and they arrested Fong. While Settsu's reputation was rising, Fong's was damaged beyond repaired. The trail were less than understanding to Fong's reasons for his attempts as he did violated human right laws and attempted to do illegal exterminations. After he was found guilty, Fong sworn vengeance on Settsu for costing him his career, reputation and family. Now here they were; enemies fighting it about.)

Professor Fang: You think that beating me will make a difference? Do you actually think that the people of San Yoshi City look up to you? You're nothing but a performing monkey! (Professor Fang shouted. Settsu seriously stared down at Fang. Then Fang brought out a high-tech rifle cannon as he aims it at Settsu.)

Professor Fang: This here is a Energy Wave Rifle Cannon, it can gather any ki in the surrounding environment. Though the populace here have an average amount of ki in them, it can still take ki from the surrounding nature and ground that possess it. (After the cannon reached for 100%, Fang pulled the trigger.)

Professor Fang: SEE YOU IN HELL, MONKEY! (Fang screamed. He fired the ki wave at Settsu as he was calmly engulfed in it. Fang had an evil smug grin on his face, thinking that he finally killed a Saiyan. After the effects of the blast, it created smokes as Fang chuckled at his handy work just as the police officers of YCPD came in action.)

SYCPD Police Officer: Freeze! (A team of police officers surrounded Professor Fang. Coming out was the youthful, but experienced Police Commissioner, Naomi Solomon, a young beautiful woman of 29 years old with blonde hair, blue eyes, a white collared shirt underneath a brown trench coat, a black skirt,, and black high-heel shoes. Her blank expression turn into a hard glare at Fang.)

Naomi Solomon: Anthony Fong, you're under arrest! (Fang stared at disbelief.)

Professor Fang: For what. Defending our race? For protecting the human race from those creatures. You and your police department should be protecting us from the likes of them.

Naomi Solomon: We never needed protection from Settsu or his friends. (Naomi said. Then she looked surprised but turn it to a proud smirk.)

Naomi Solomon: Especially since Settsu overheard that "Monkey" comment. (Commissioner Naomi added. Fang looked confused, but was shocked upon being tapped on the shoulder, he turns to see an undamaged, smirking Settsu as he restrains him by the neck.)

Settsu: For the record, Fang. Only my prince can call me Monkey. (Settsu charged a Sun Punch around his fist and lunged it at Professor Fang's face, knocking him out.)

[San Yoshi City: Street Level]

(On the streets, the barely conscious Professor Fang was being escorted to the back of the police van. Settsu and Commissioner Solomon were shaking hands in gratitude as the press and reporters were at the scene to get the story.)

Naomi Solomon: It's good to know that our alliance provides great publicity to the department and to the heroes of your kind, Settsu. (Naomi commented. Settsu chuckled kindly.)

Settsu: Likewise, Commissioner! (Settsu responded. Then Settsu turns to the press flashing their cameras at him and asking for questions from the Saiyan. Settsu gestured his hands up in a calming, disarming gesture.)

Settsu: Okay, people. One at a time. Ah… you. (Settsu said to a beautiful looking woman with long brown hair, gold-like eyes with small in a blue business suit with a horizontal line green skirt, and high heel shoes.)

Mika Cecil: Mika Cecil of the Cenwyn Times. From what we gathered and from reports of the Daily Planet is that only fifteen Saiyans survived. Are there more of you out there still alive? From your home universe or somewhere across the multiverse? (Mika said. The rest of the media were curious to know as well as Settsu thought through his choice of words carefully and said.)

Settsu: Well, I can honestly say that it is a possibility that more of my race did survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta, but have no idea how to get them here. Most of them are kind hearted like me, Owari, Shinano and many more heroes of the Saiyans. It takes times to adjust to a new world. (Settsu said. Somewhat, the reporters couldn't blame him or the good Saiyans for having difficulties in adjusting to a new world.)

Mika Cecil: And your take on Fong's statement about your race eventually replacing the human race as the dominant species. (Mika asked. Settsu shook his head gently.)

Settsu: No way. From what I can tell, humans are a tough and enduring race. Sure, not all humans can do what I can or any of my hero friends and allies, but after seeing more and more humans who want the truth and to produce the good in them, me and my race have no intention to replace humanity as the dominant species. I truly believe that co-existence can be a reality as long as individuals come together as a whole and for a common goal. All I have left to said is don't encourage your children to fear us, but to be true to who they are. Especially if you're a hyperactive monkey like me. (Settsu said while joking at the end of his sentence. That last comment got a few people in the crowd to laughing happily at the joke. Settsu smiles at the laughs he made for them. Then a buzzing sound and vibrations as he brought out his Scouter.)

Naomi Solomon: Something wrong? (Commissioner Solomon asked. Commissioner Solomon was already informed by Settsu of the Scouter and what they can doing.)

Settsu: It's a message. (Settsu stated seriously. Settsu turns to the press crowd.)

Settsu: Sorry, folks, but that's all that I can answer for today. Peace out! (Settsu said that with a peace sigh as he flew off.)

Professor Fang: DO YOU SEE NOW! (Everyone turns to see the conscious Professor Fang trying to resist his arrest as he shouted.)

Professor Fang: T-THEY! THEY ARE COMMUNICATING FROM OUR SIGHTS AND SOUNDS! EVEN NOW THEY CONSCRIPED AGINST US HUMANS! (Fang screamed like a lunatic.)

Naomi Solomon: Get him out of here! (Naomi shouted, having enough of this supervillain's grudge on Settsu and his paranoid on aliens. The police officers dragged Professor Fang into the back of the van and closed it.)

[Rooftop Building, San Yoshi City, California]

Owari: [Scouter]: Monkey, do you read me? (Owari said on the other line. Settsu smiled at the sound of his prince.)

Settsu: Loud and clear my prince. What's going on? (Settsu asked. After Owari told them of their arrival of the Forest of Solitude to Superman being under a sleep-like state by a mysterious plant, Settsu looked shocked by this.)

Settsu: What!? Superman is trapped inside of a dream! And from what you told me, it sounds like someone planned to trap him in there in the first place. (Settsu exclaimed in disbelief.)

Owari: [Scouter]: Which is why I need you to bring some reinforcement with you, Monkey. Time is of the essence. I know we haven't started the expansion of our team just yet but the very least, bring in fighters who have experience in situations like this. (Owari said.)

Settsu: Yes, sir! (Settsu replied. After that, Owari hung on as Settsu got up on his feet and thought of two perfect candidates.)

Settsu: (And I know the perfect two for the job. I guess a little detours at Utah's Brigham and Seinaru cities.) (A big grinning Settsu thought. Then he flew off as a Super Saiyan to the direction of Utah.)

[Fortress of Solitude]

(Batman took out a flashlight from his utility belt and shined it in Superman's eyes. Owari asked as he prepared to try a purifying spell technique to awaken Superman.)

Owari: What's the status on him? (Owari asked.)

Batman: Pupils aren't contracting even slightly, he must be cut off from all sensation. Kent, where are you? (batman whispered. However, there was no response from the Man of Steel.)

Omi: Don't you _dare_ die on us, Kent. (Omi said in a warning tone. Omi came for two reasons; one was to wish him a happy birthday with some current pop music and two was to change his mind into letting her boyfriend Static join the League, as she was of the same age as him and yet she and Aki were allowed in the League's mission while being candidates for the Sengoku Guardians. Batman looked down at the container at Superman's feet. It was two halves of an oval-shaped package. Batman and Owari swiftly figured out what happened.)

Batman: So it was a gift, teleported here by some alien culture or some grateful world. (Batman surmised, as he picked up one of the halves, but Owari knew better and so did Batman.)

Owari: Or someone who wanted you to think that they were grateful. (Owari concluded.)

Mongul: How remarkable. (A voice commented. Batman, Owari and Omi turned to see a massive alien standing in the entrance to the hallway that Wonder Woman and Kai had flown through. He was huge, yellow-skinned and wore a purple jumpsuit. Wonder Woman was clutched in one hand and Kai was clutched in the other.)

Mongul: You animals are really _almost_ intelligent. That's exactly what happened. (For some reason, this alien reminded Owari and Omi of a certain Arcosian tyrant and they felt disgusted about that. Shinano quickly return to the others.)

Shinano: Hey, Batman! I didn't see anyone else here _and_ _holy crap who is that_!? (An awkward shocked Shinano said, surprised to see Mongul.)

Batman: Mongul! (Batman growled. All three Saiyan heroes' eyes widened. In the couple of weeks since joining the League, Sora, along with the Sengoku Guardians, had been using the mission logs in the Watchtower's computers to get themselves better acquainted with the League's past accomplishments, as well as get to know the villains better. Mongul's file had called the alien strong enough to be a threat to Superman and was a ruler of a gladiator-like planet called War World.)

Mongul: You recognize me? I'm flattered. I'm sure that Superman told you about our previous encounter. (Mongul gloated. Mongul's voice had a sadistic tone to it. Batman raised an eyebrow while Owari smirks and Omi giggles a bit.)

Batman: You mean how he humiliated you? (Batman stated. Mongol marched up to him, the triumphant smirk now gone.)

Mongul: A jaundiced account. (Mongol replied. Shinano doubted Mongul, seeing that he's not much of an honest-type of villain.)

Shinano: I don't know? Supes does seem like the honest sort. (Shinano said mockingly. Mongol shot a glare at him, then held up Wonder Woman and Kai as if they were insects to be studied.)

Mongul: What inferior specimens he surrounds himself with. I took _them_ down before they even knew I was there. And I'll take this whole planet just as easily. (Mongul said. Omi looked enraged at the arrogant alien for thinking he's better than them put together, especially a Saiyan and a Super Saiyan. Wonder Woman's eyes snapped open, and slammed both of her feet into Mongol's face. The shock of the impact caused him to release his hold on her. And soon, Kai reopened her looks, in reality, she pretended to be knocked out by Mongul as she turns into a Super Saiyan and strikes him at his face and delivers a couple of blows at the grunting Mongul who held on his damaged inflicted chest. Omi smirks as she transforms into a Super Saiyan with Shinano and Owari.)

[Super Saiyan] Omi: Maybe not as easily as you think. (She said and after she rush t to launch a sneak fist at his mouth. Mongol rubbed his jaw and glared at her as Kai fires a double Fire Raging Wave from her two hands and released a lot of power hurting the yelling Mongul as he fell to the ground grunting as he turn to glare at the redhead Saiyan.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: You arrogant, self-centered, cold-blooded ignoramus! Just because we are women, it doesn't mean that we'll go down that easy! We are not only powerful but brilliant as well! (Kai exclaimed in her fighting stance. Mongul growls angrily as he got up on his feet.)

Wonder Woman: Super Saiyan Kai is right. We "inferior specimens" call it "playing possum." (Wonder Woman explain after smiling proudly at Omi and Kai. Out of nowhere, possibly from the hanger, the two blurs instantly tackled Mongol as he was pushed back with such sheer force. Mongul groans. Mongul slowly got up as he and the Leaguers saw it was Settsu with two new alien heroes. The first was the Naxian hero Maatankh in his costume who had settled in Seinaru City of Utah and the other being the serpent-like alien hero Vietchi of Brigham City. Vietchi is a 19 year old male Docian with white, scale-like skin, long unruly black hair, yellow eyes with reptile pupils and a strong muscular body wearing a black Ao dai with green trims, a dark green spandex bodysuit, a purple belt, a purple collar with a cape attached, and dark blue sandal-like shoes. The League and Sengoku Guardians have been briefed and told of what their races being that of the Naxian and Docian race, both being a race of warriors and with a few occupations to name as both have made great process as new heroes and have been brought in by Settsu in combating Mongul. All three reinforced men stared hard at the surprised Mongul.)

Mongul: What!? What's a Naxian and a Docian doing on this planet? (Mongul exclaimed in disbelief.)

Maatankh: Why we are here is none of your concerns, Mongul. We're here to fight! (Maatankh said.)

Vietchi: And we "inferior specimens" call that "backup." (Vietchi said before he starts to power up. As both Wonder Woman, with the Sengoku Guardians, their associates and Mongul were about to engage, but Batman stepped between them.)

Batman: No. (Batman said. Wonder Woman, Kai, and Omi stared at him in shock. Vietchi, Maatankh and Settsu turn to their eyes to Batman's attention.)

Wonder Woman: No!? (Wonder Woman wondered. With his superior smile on his face, Mongul stepped up to her.)

Mongul: Clearly the males on this planet are the smart ones. (Mongul bragged. Shinano, Kai and Owari snarled at Mongul. Maatankh and Vietchi growled at Mongul and his sexist remark. Shinano was beginning to hate this guy more and more. Mongol walked up to Superman.)

Mongul: He wants to know about the plant. The Black Mercy is a telepathic species. It reads the heart's desire and feeds the individual a totally convincing simulation of it. (Mongul explains. It didn't seem possible, but Mongol's smile became even more evil.)

Batman: So he's dreaming. (Batman summarized and knew Owari's theory was true. Owari had to admit it, he doesn't know how he does it, but he knew he was right about Superman being in a nightmare-like state.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: That is all kinds of twisted. (Shinano commented it with shock and disgust. Kai growls angrily. Mongol almost looked offended.)

Mongul: Oh, this is far deeper than any dream. (Mongol said. Then he tilted Superman's face up to look into his eyes.)

Mongul: I wonder where he thinks he is. Sitting on a throne, ruling the universe? All you human garbage fawning at his feet? More honest, don't you think, than this pretense of being a selfless hero? (Mongul said in a sadistic tone.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: HINO…TORI…KA! (A Hinotorika wave was launched forward at Mongul, marking a hit. At the same time as Wonder Woman punched Mongul in the face with Omi slammed into his abdomen with a wind kick. Maatankh slams Mongl up and down with his fist enhanced with ki as Settsu whirls his staff Kiblade and unleashed a wave of sun-based ki at the screaming Mongol. After striking him, Wonder Woman nearly collapsed. Mongol was so strong that she'd nearly broken her hands hitting him, but he still felt more pain from the attacks the Super Saiyan Omi and other Super Saiyans gave him. While Kai kept powering up she felt a little more powerful, but she felt Shinano's power level increasing drastically. It must've been all of the constant victories he's gained from every battle he's participated, same could be said for any of the Saiyans now residing on this universe and planet. Mongul wiped his mouth, then stood back up.)

Mongol: You don't understand. Superman was the only one who could have stood in my way. The rest of you? You're already dead. (Mongul stated, already declaring himself the victor. That's when suddenly three poison orbs in the position of a triangle created a sphere of poison, entrapping Mongul made by Vietchi.)

Vietchi: So arrogant and overconfident! You've sealed your fate when you dare to challenge the Earth and its people! And for the Man of Steel whom you trapped with that Black Mercy, have a taste of my Toxictrap Assault! (Vietchi screamed. After he unleashed a large amount of powerful poison blasts to induce pain and damages to the screaming Mongol inside the poison trap as flashes of light were made. It broke out in piece as Mongul was getting up on his feet with some parts of his body having several purple spots, showing that Mongul has been poisoned a bit. Just before he could smirked at having to survive the assault)

[Super Saiyan] Omi: No freaking way! (Omi shouted. Omi fired a wind-based ki wave at Mongul directly.)

[Super Saiyan] Shinano: The other Saiyans and I didn't save our universe and many more just to get taken down by a guy whose head looks like a peanut. Especially since we are the Ultimate Warrior Race! It's time to go for a Drive! (Shinano declared. Bringing forth his Kiblade; a red glow appeared as it engulf Kai into a shining with white light. After the flashing light died down, his outfit was dark red with some black and crimson outlines and instead of one, he wields _two_ Kiblades now. Along with this feature; his abilities in this form increase his power, draws forth physical energy, combat skills, strategists, and determination. His second Kiblade take the colors of the S-Shield logo with the blade taking shape of an S and the guard being the same as his primary one but in blue and yellow.)

[Super Saiyan/Courage Drive Form] Shinano: This is the Courage Drive Form mixed with my Super Saiyan form. Having a taste of my Double Flare Blade Attack! (Shinano declared. He quickly charged up. Mongul's eyes widened as the Super Saiyan delivered a powerful duo blasts of flames as it was hurting him and then a flame punch that sent him flying into a wall. This time, Mongul felt even more pain than Superman ever did. This Courage Drive Form was magnitudes stronger than the previous one! Determined to get back into the fight, Batman and Wonder Woman attacked. Unfortunately, Mongol was more prepared for these two as he backhanded Wonder Woman into a wall, and threw Batman into Superman. In this case, hitting a wall would have been less painful for Batman. Before Mongul could crush Batman, Shinano, Owari, Kai and Omi, their Naxian and Docian friends, wrapped powerful ki waves turn to a sphere with his energy enhancing with fire around the alien and threw him into another wall. Mongul expected them to charge him, but instead, Shinano just pointed his Kiblades at Mongul. Then Shinano charged fire ki spheres around the Kiblades and raid them toward him. Both Kiblades landed their hit and unleashed a barrage of fire energy blasts that pummeled Mongul even further. Mongol decided he needed a different tactic: he'd kill the weaker heroes first, then focus all of his energy against the powerful one. However, Batman had a different idea.)

Batman: Diana! Kimiko! Sakura! Can you, Vietchi and Maatankh keep him busy for a few minutes? I think Sora's current form might be strong enough to rip this thing off of Superman! (Batman said. Owari, seeing where Batman was leading toward, nodded as well.)

[Super Saiyan] Owari: I have to agree, it sounds like it could work since the Courage Form has increased Master Shinano's strength ten folds and with his Super Saiyan form, it has triple a lot of power as well. (Owari added.)

[Super Saiyan] Settsu: Yeah! This is could our only chance to free him from his nightmare. (Settsu said in realization. Wonder Woman and the other heroes nodded, then the three women and two men tackled Mongol, knocking him through a wall, and followed after him.)

[Super Saiyan/Courage Drive Form] Shinano: Will they be okay? (Shinano asked..)

Owari: They knocked him into the Hall of Weapons. Trust me that should buy them a few minutes. (Owari stated. Batman waved a hand at the Black Mercy.)

Batman: If you want to help, get this thing off of Superman. (Batman explained. Shinano nodded, after he place his Kiblades down, he wrapped his hands around the plant. At first, it wouldn't budge. Gritting his teeth and bracing himself, Shinano pulled as hard as he could after powering up a bit more. Slowly but surely, the Black Mercy began to come off. Shinano thought that it would come off slowly, but to his surprise, it detached itself and jumped right at him! He had not time to react as the plant wrapped itself around his chest.)

Batman, Owari & Settsu: No! (Owari, Settsu and Batman cried out in shock. Shinano fell to his knees, a dopey smile creeping across his face.)

[Sora's Dream World – Planet Vegeta]

(Sora, returning back to being Rota, strode out of his barley at what appears to be a Saiyan castle. He looked around his home planet, Planet Vegeta. It wasn't annexed nor enslaved by Frieza anymore.)

Rota: I… I'm home. (Rota said softly. Rota looked around at the peaceful scenery as he tiled his head in confusion.)

Rota: So does that mean that…? (Rota stopped at his tracks as he left the room. He hurried to find a certain amount of people, making it in time. During his running, he saw that the Saiyan race were no longer savage warriors, but kind, caring warriors of light. Meaning that the Saiyans of Light won and defeated Frieza once and for all. As he stepped out, he saw three of the most important people in his life. First was his mother Kaomito. A middle class Saiyan warrior, a leader of the Saiyans of Light and caring mother, she waved to her son in her Saiyan armor, red bodysuit with a matching skirt, white gloves and boots and her long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Next to her was his aunt and Kaomito's little sister, Gine. Gine wore a smile and happily hugs her nephew as Rota return it with one of his own. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to blue armbands and white boots. Her long, black hair was messy, as usual. Standing in front of them was a new girl he wasn't familiar with, but Kaomito told her forgetful son that she was her mate to be, much to the awkwardly blushing Rota. She told him her name is Raaka. Her smile was full of love as she waved which strangely he likes it. As he felt something familiar about her, she wore a pink full bodysuit which was underneath, white combat armor, white gloves a blue skirt and red boots. She has long black hair, perfectly straight and beautiful light blue eyes. Suddenly Rota focused hard enough to see his vision of her blur as bit with headaches on him and what he saw in Raaka's place, shocked him. Raaka's appearance and semi-personality were a reflection of a girl he already develop feelings for; Supergirl AKA Kara Zor-El Kent.)

Rota: Kara!? (Rota said surprised. Rota reaches out his hand to gently grab a hold of hers. Then another headaches emerges. Rota groans in pain, but then turn back to her and the Kryptonian was gone with the same soon-to-be wife Raaka.)

Rota: (Was it… a dream? Or… Was it real?) (Rota thought. A sweet and concern voice was heard to his arching self.)

Raaka: Are you alright, my love? (Raaka said. Rota overcame the pain as he looked at the confused and concern Raaka.)

Rota: Don't worry. I… I'm fine. (Rota clarified with his headache gone.)

Rota: It kinda felt like I was dreaming. (Rota admits. Kaomito shook her head in disbelief.)

Kaomito: Son, I kept telling you that you should sleep early after completing your assignments. (Kaomito said in a strict parent attitude, much to Rota's nervous chuckling. Kaomito turn to Raaka with a playful expression.)

Kaomito: I hope you get to use to his eccentric ways and the things he considers as fun, my dear. (Kaomito commented. Raaka kindly laughed with her future mother-in-law while Rota scowled at his mother's comment. Raaka came to her mate's side and kiss him deeply. When they parted, Rota gave a goofy grin.)

Raaka: Please, consider this as an apology for giving your mother some "ki" bullets. (Raaka said, apologizing to her mate. Rota shrugged it off.)

Rota: Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, but that kiss did managed to mellow my mood. (Rota said, which led the other woman to laugh joyfully. Out of nowhere was a white sphere shape robot with skinny arms and legs with one red glowing eye. He was beeping to grab the attention of Rota and his family. It was the family Machine Mutant.)

Machine Mutant: DANGER! DANGER! Garu! Garu! FRIEZA FORCE TROOPS AT COORDINATES KRS-109! Require assistances! REQUIRE ASSISTANCES! Garu! Garu! Garu! Garu! (Garu said worryingly. Rota narrowed his eyes. Even if there was peace in the North Galaxy, the Galactic Frieza Army were still up to no good. Kaomito got serious as her son.)

Kaomito: Say no more, Garu! We'll head out there right away! (Kaomito stated. Then she turn to her family with a confident smile.)

Kaomito: Let's go show these Frieza Force lowlifes the power of the Saiyans of Light! (Kaomito declared. All of her family members nodded as they all flew up in the air and left to the battlefield. Before Rota headed out, he sense the ki of a familiar man as he turn to see him. He had tan skin, black wild spiker hair, five on his right side and three on his left, onyx eyes and a scar on the left side of his cheek. He wore a dark blue and green combat armor with black pants, red leg and arm warmers. He also wore a red headband that used to belong to an old friend and comrade of his. It was Rota's uncle and his aunt Gine's mate/husband, Bardock, with his arms crossed.)

Bardock: S'up, kiddo. (Bardock said with a proud smirk. Rota smiled small at the sight of his uncle.)

Rota: Uncle Bardock! Don't take this personally, but why are you standing there? There's an enemy detection at KRS-109. (Rota stated. After a moment of silence, Bardock was the first to speak.)

Bardock: Let it go, Sora. (Bardock said. What he just said really surprised Rota? Sora is what he used on an Earth from another universe, but he thought it was a dream. Rota turn to his uncle with a raised brow.)

Bardock: I might not be that wise and pretty much know how to fight, but it doesn't take brains to figure it out that you're trapped in a dream. (Bardock said. Rota looked surprised by what his uncle just said. Bardock continues.)

Bardock: You're now on the Planet Earth of another universe. Free from Frieza's grasp and have been fighting in the name of justice and peace in that universe's Earth. I'm sure Carota is very proud of the man you have become. (Bardock finished. Rota sees that what his uncle speaks is the truth, but another wave of distorts appeared.)

Rota: What's…? What's happening?! Why is this happening!? I'm home aren't I?! And…. Who is this Carota? (Rota said with a major amount of headaches. Then… He blacked out and felt unconscious. Once it ended, Rota _woke_ up. He was standing on a grassy cliff top but what he saw in the sky became a surprise to him. Rota gaps on the planet he was staring.)

Rota: What planet is that? Why does it seem familiar to me? (Rota said, mainly to no one. Rota continues to stare at the familiar planet in the sky as he felt some patterns of his memory repairing itself. Then… a kind voice was sounded.)

Son Goku: Sora! Sora! (Rota was surprised to hear the voice calling him Sora. Turning away from the planet, the person he spotted him to caused he to widen his eyes in shock. The man in front of him had a similar appearance as Bardock, but his skin was more light tan and had a friendly complex like his aunt. He wore Earth attire of an orange gi of a v-shirt with the kanji symbol of Go at the left side of his chest and on his back, and pants, blue boots, wristbands and a blue belt.)

Rota: (Who is this guy? He looks just like Uncle Bardock.) (Rota wondered. However a realization soon hit Rota in the head as he recognize the smiling man in front of him.)

Rota: (Could this be Kakarot?) (Rota thought. Indeed this is Son Goku, birth name Kakarot, who was sent to Planet Earth to conquer it but become its greatest protector.)

Son Goku: You do who I am, right? (Goku asked. Surprisingly, Rota nodded as he knew who he is.)

Rota: Yeah, you're my cousin. Kakarot or you now go as… (Before Rota could finish his sentence, Goku beats him to the punch.)

Son Goku: I'm Son Goku! Yes! I know, my cousin. (Goku said as he turn to see his cousin with a friendly smirk.)

Rota: Then what are we doing standing here for? Our people need our help, Goku. We need… (Goku shook his head as he pause Rota.)

Son Goku: It's too late for our old race. Because they are now gone, Sora. (Goku stated. Rota gasped in surprise. Goku was calling him Sora as well.)

Rota: What are you talking about, Goku? Our place is here in Planet Vegeta, but… the strangest thing is that I don't have much memories about Planet Vegeta. (Rota said as he started to think through it carefully.)

Rota: No, my childhood memories originated in another planet of Saiyans. I came from… (Rota thought about it carefully, but couldn't due to the pain of seeing his father, who resembles him in hair, eyes and face being stabbed from the back in his heart by a male Saiyan with silver hair and gold eyes. However that vision ended as he held on his forehead with his palm. Rota looked at his cousin as he asked him.)

Rota: What's happening with me?! Goku, who am I. (Rota pleaded. Goku smiles proudly as he talks to Rota.)

Son Goku: Listen to me, Sora. We may be the last of a mighty people, but out of the ashes, a new race will be born in both my Earth and in your Earth. They can be just as proud, and just as strong as well. You may lost a lot in your lifetime, Sora, but despite that, you still managed to possess the hope for a better tomorrow and used the pain of loss to grant you more strength. The Earth of Universe 24 is now your new home, Sora. Never forget who you are or who you want to be. Its people and future are in your hands now. Take good care of them. (Goku said all of that. Rota was interested in what Goku is saying. Most of the Saiyans that are still alive would've call him crazy, but for some reason, Rota didn't see that. However, Rota was still unsure if he could live up to those expectations.)

Rota: Goku, I… I know you great expectations for me, but what does it mean to be the founder of a new race? And even if what you said is true, I wouldn't do this alone. We would find a way to restore the Saiyan race without sacrificing others. If only the other Saiyans of Vegeta had the same hearts as you, aunt Gine and… Wait, what am I saying? Stupid! Stupid! (Rota berated himself, much to Goku's laughter.)

Son Goku: You'll find out later. But first you got business to handle with Frieza's army. (Goku said with a carefree smile on his face. Goku pointed Rota to the scene of a battle appearing. Rota turn back to Goku but saw that he vanished out of sight. Rota's scouter was getting a voice transmitted)

Kaomito [Scouter]: If you are done with sightseeing, we do have a job to do. (Kaomito said. Though her tone was serious, Rota could tell that his mother didn't want her son to be missing out of the fun.)

Rota: I'm on my way! (Rota said with determination. Rota decided to put what his uncle and cousin say aside for now as he flies fast to where the battle took place. Flying alongside was the same Machine Mutant named Garu, who changed from white to red in some kind of Offensive Mode. Both Rota and Garu flew to the battlefield with another man with spiky hair being shining brown and blue eyes like his and wearing a different attire than the Saiyan combat armor and carrying a Kiblade as he saw the young Saiyan man and Machine Mutant flew off to battle.)

[Fortress of Solitude]

(Superman slowly shook off the effects of the Black Mercy. His eyes fell upon Batman, Settsu and Owari trying to pull the plant off of Sora and currently in what seems to be his Super Saiyan form and one of his Drive Forms combined. Then he remembered Mongul! He'd done this to him! He'd made him see the end of his world, the end of his family! He heard the sound of fists against flesh; that meant that Mongul was fighting someone else. Ignoring Batman, Settsu and Owari, Superman flew off in a state of rage. Wonder Woman was lying on the ground, her body nearly broken by Mongul's savage beating, but Omi managed to stay on her ground trying desperately to ignore the pain too. Despite her injuries Kai was still nowhere close to be battered or exhausted. Maatankh and Vietchi pants repeatedly after the blows they have been thrusting toward the alien warlord as he was a bit difficult to take down. Wonder Woman was barely conscious as the alien warlord picked up a spear from the Hall of Weapons, and prepared to drive it through her heart. Mongul's sadistic smile was back in full force. As Mongol prepared to drive home his weapon and then go after the female Saiyans next, that's when a noise made him pause. Mongol only had a moment to look surprised before Superman collided with him, crashing through room after room of the Fortress. The two eventually landed in Superman's "zoo", a place he kept the animals he'd rescued from an alien collector. In his rage, Superman threw punch after punch, for the moment not caring how much damage was done to his Fortress. And yet felt even angrier for Mongol after his plant grabbing one of his Saiyan friends instead.)

Maatankh: Superman!? (Maatankh said surprised, due to the fact it's his first time meeting the Man of Steel himself. However, Superman didn't acknowledge him and the Docian hero as he was infuriated at Mongul.)

Superman: Do you have any idea what you did to me? (An enraged Supergirl screamed. Mongol had to endure another minute of savage beating before he was able to kick Superman backwards. Though he was in pain, Mongol still kept up his grin.)

Mongul: I fashioned a prison that you couldn't leave without sacrificing your heart's desire. It must have been like tearing off your own arm (Mongol said as he cracked the tendons in his neck. Then he reached out and grabbed Superman's head. However, both Naxian and Docian charged in and deliver powerful fists at Mongul's stomach, forcing the grunting warlord to be pushed away and letting go of the Man of Steel. Superman turn to Maatankh and Vietchi.)

Vietchi: Master Superman, please forgive us for intervening. This man has cause you great deal of pain and suffering and plotted to conquer the Earth with you incapacitated. I could not stand by and let him have his ways. I am joining in this battle. (Vietchi declared as he got into fighting stance. Despite currently having an angry mood o0n Mongul, Superman looked a bit impressed at the sincere words of the Docian. Then, Maatankh got close to Superman as he shot a ki sphere at him, but with healing properties as Superman gasp in surprise, having regain some strength.)

Maatankh: I know this isn't what you want, but it is our job to apprehend this monster and turn him in. Try to see our intention to help you beat him. (Maatankh pleaded. Though he was a bit irritated that they wanted to get involve in his confrontation with Mongul, Superman managed to use the part of him that was reasonable and nodded to Maatankh as he flew off after Mongul, followed by Maatankh and Vietchi. Wonder Woman slowly crawled to where she had last seen Batman, Settsu, and Owari. Alongside with her was Omi and she knew that the both of them were in no shape to continue fighting, so the best they could do was stay away from the battle and with a slightly battle injured Kai. After a few minutes, they made it back and Omi powered down back to her base form. However, the scene before her, Wonder Woman and Kai was enough to distract them from their pain. They saw Batman, Settsu and Owari, with his Kiblade, pulling futilely at the Black Mercy, now wrapped around Shinano.)

Omi: Please Zua, tell me this isn't happening. (Omi said, shocked to see Shinano trapped in the Black Mercy's nightmare induce effect.)

Wonder Woman: Hera, no. (Wonder Woman said equally shock.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Damnit! Why is this happening? Why him? Why Shinano? (Kai shouted. Batman and Owari heard her and turned around. Their eyes widened as they witnessed Wonder Woman's battered state with Kai and Omi's bodies being slightly less battered.)

Batman: Are you alright? All of you? (Batman asked as he helped Wonder Woman up while Owari helped Omi up and Settsu helping Kai.)

Wonder Woman: We've been better. (Wonder Woman admitted weakly, with Omi nodding. Soon they all turn to Shinano.)

Wonder Woman: What happened to Sora? (Wonder Woman asked.)

Batman: He pulled off the plant, but it latched onto him. (Batman said. The female heroes widen their eyes in shock.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Oh, my Zua! (Kai said shocked. She approached and waved his hand sideways at the blank staring Shinano but to no response.. Then Kai turns to Batman and her teammates with answers.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Batman, Owari. Is there any way we can snap Shinano out of this nightmare? (Kai asked. Bat5man was in a thought for solutions.)

Batman: We either need Superman, or else Sora has to somehow snap out of it himself. (Batman informs.)

Settsu: And even If any of us tried to individually or together dragged the Black Mercy off, we'll just get trapped in dream-like states by it too. (Settsu added. Wonder Woman looked at the battle between Superman and Mongol and back to the trapped Shinano.)

Wonder Woman: Well, Superman is fighting Mongul and those other options aren't looking good. We're stuck with the second option. (Wonder Woman said. Seeing that this was their only option, Owari turn to the battered Amazon Princess.)

Owari: Diana I need your help. So far you and I are the only people here who are closer to him enough to reach him in his dream-like nightmare. (Owari said. Wonder Woman looked at Kai who nodded knowing fully well that Owari is right. Wonder Woman turn to the Dark Knight supporting her.)

Wonder Woman: Can you get me to him? (Wonder Woman asked. Batman nodded, and he helped her limp over to the fire elemental and gold blonde alien. Owari was the first to talk to him.)

Owari: Sora! You gonna wake up! What you're seeing is a dream soon to be turned into a nightmare! Please, remember who you are. Who you really are! (Owari said to his best friend. Now it was Diana's turn as she spoke quietly.)

Wonder Woman: Sora, I don't know if you can hear me, but whatever you're seeing, wherever you are, _it_ _isn't_ _real_. Come back to us, Sora. Please, come back to your new family. (Diana pleaded.)

[Sora's Dream World – Planet Vegeta]

(As he made it to the city, Sora/Rota frowned and rubbed his head. He heard two familiar voices in his head.)

Raaka: Rota, are you okay? (Raaka asked concerned. Rota shook his head, then smiled at her to assure her.)

Rota: I'm fine, just felt a little weird for a second, that's all. (The two Saiyans sense two Frieza Force soldiers trying to pull a sneak attack, but they fails miserably. Rota and Raaka powered up and launch out Full Power Energy Volley at the soldiers directly; soon afterward they were completely destroyed along with a whole squadron of troops. Before they fly out to regroup with Kaomito and Gine, Rota felt Raaka's lips pressed against his cheek. Rota turned to look at his mate Raaka who gave him a kiss. Garu simply snickered a bit at his master.)

Rota: Was that because you wanted me to feel better, or did you just want to kiss me? (Rota guessed smoothly. Raaka smiled, which made him feel he recognize it before.)

Raaka: Maybe a little of both. (Raaka admitted. They got up in the air and flew to meet up with his mother and aunt. They were glad that Rota made it and even more proud of their excellent teamwork at taking down an ambush with a squadron of a hundred soldiers.)

Gine: I don't know why they think that we won't expect them. (Gine said, shaking her head.)

Gine: I mean, this is a losing battle for them. Without Frieza, they have already gone into a decline with no possible way of rebuilding the organization. (Gine added.)

Kaomito: Yes, Gine. I know fully well. After the death of the late commander of Kanassa, Commander Toolo was grateful that Rota became a Super Saiyan and defeated him for good, just like in his vision. (Kaomito said. Rota was surprise to learn that it was he who defeated Frieza once and for all.)

Kaomito: That's when the Saiyans and Kanassans have forged an alliance to watch out for each other's backs no matter what. And to protect all life precious and to defense the innocent. (Kaomito added. Everyone including Rota nodded to what Kaomito said as they all power up, Rota transform into a Super Saiyan. They all flew up into the flagship and takes on all of the forces of the Frieza Force. The whole forces were completely surprised when they ambushed by Super Saiyan Rota. A few tried to fight back, but they were easily beaten by either ki blasts of Rota, Raaka's Ki vision, Gine's Full Power Energy Volley attacks, Kaomito's flame-covered hands, or by the weapons in Garu's battle mode. The rest fled and the commander of the army has been taken to custody. After the arrival of the Galactic Patrol, Rota turned back into his base form and wiped his hands.)

Rota: I think that takes care of them for a long time. (Then an alien in a purple suit, with a white chest plate armor and around the shoulders, white gloves and boots. On his armor chest was the symbol of the Galactic Patrol. His name is Jaco.)

Jaco: Yeah, I agree. I'm Jaco by the way. (Jaco said. Then he and Rota shook hands. After shaking hands, Jaco, Rota and the others turn to see the marching soldiers of the Frieza Force being led to be put away for their crimes. Another Saiyan, with red hair, a purple bodysuit, blue Saiyan armor and white gloves and boots, Taomi, Rota's older sister was standing that after defeating her share of Frieza Force soldiers said.)

Taomi: I don't know why they even bother anymore. (Taomi exclaimed.)

Gine: Maybe they're all a bunch of masochists? (Gine said, mocking the defeated Frieza Force soldiers.)

Kaomito: No, they wouldn't fight back otherwise. (Kaomito said with a bit of laughter. Raaka tapped her chin in thought.)

Raaka: I know! It's because they're all idiots! (Raaka said mockingly. The others laughed. Rota was still smiling until...)

Rota: Come on, we've all got to get ready for our… (Rota paused as something was happening. The headaches return with Rota holding his head with his hands. That's when a voice came out.)

 _Wonder Woman (Voice)_ _:_ _SORA! (Rota gasp surprised. Then another voice came out.)_

 _Owari (Voice): SORA!_ (Rota's head jerked up, then he looked around. The voices had somehow spoken in his mind, and while he didn't recognize it, it seemed familiar somehow.)

Kaomito: Rota, are you okay? (Kaomito asked, looking at her son with concern.)

Rota: I'm fine, I just thought that I heard… (Before Rota could finish his sentence, the same female voice came again.)

 _Wonder Woman (Voice): SORA! WAKE UP!_ (Rota/Sora stumbled as he heard the voice again. It was the voice of a woman and a man. They sounded scared, even desperate.)

Rota: (Who is this and why does she sound so familiar?) (Rota thought. Then he clutched his head, trying to figure it all out. However the grounds of the planet began to shake. Cracks grew in the floor and walls, and pieces of the lands began to tear apart. The area that the Saiyans plus space cop stood on began to open up. Sora fell backwards, but his eyes widened in horror as he saw Kaomito, Jaco, Taomi and Gine fading away into nothing and Raaka was falling into the crevasse.)

Rota: NO! (Rota screamed. Rota jumped forward, managing to catch Raaka's hand before she fell. The same male voice was heard once again.)

 _Owari (Voice): SORA! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP! WHAT YOU'RE SEEING ISN'T REAL! OUR PLANET WAS DESTROYED BY FRIEZA, BUT WE'RE STILL ALIVE!_ (Sora knew that male voice was Daiku's… Sasuke's voice. Raaka got up, as she looked up at him.),

Raaka (Diana's Voice): Sora, you have to wake up. You're stuck in a nightmare. Please, we need you. Your new family needs you. (Raaka's mouth was moving, but the voice that came out was all wrong. Then a realization hit Sora in the head.)

Rota: (It sounded like… Diana! And Raaka's face morph into that like…. Kara!) (Rota, Sora discovered. The realization opened a floodgate in Sora's mind. This fight had never happened. He was a member of the Justice League and a founding member of the Sengoku Guardians. He wasn't even in his own universe. His mother was dead, his aunt was dead. And Raaka… Raaka wasn't real, but an illusion who took on the appearance of Supergirl, Kara Kent. Sora remembered going into the Fortress of Solitude. He remembered the fight with Mongol, and helping take the Black Mercy off of Superman. The plant had hit him… and he was living a fantasy, no… A nightmare disguise as a dream.)

Sora Sanada: (None of this was real…) (Sora thought. Despite learning of all of this, Sora pulled "Raaka" as close as he could, and kissed her deeply. As he brought forth his Kiblades. Sora sobs as he gave her his last words.)

Sora Sanada: I'm sorry you're not real. But no matter what, I will always love you. (Sora confessed. With tears in his eyes, he let go. When Raaka disappeared, everything went black, but with the Kiblades on his hands, Sora pointed at what looks like to be a star shape hole similar to a keyhole. Sora shot both beams from his blades at it. That's when all the black was now being cover in light.)

[Fortress of Solitude]

(Super Saiyan/Courage Drive Form Shinano's head snapped up, awareness dawning in his eyes. Kai looked at the Black Mercy, still trying to affect him, and ripped it off thanks to the light in his heart. He threw it to the ground, turned back to normal, and then back took off his mask. He sat down on the ground, tears streaming down his eyes. But then after punching intensively at the ground with some cracks on it, Sora roars in rage and despair.)

Shinano: AHHHHHHHHH! (Shinano screamed. The Leaguers and Sengoku Guardians around him were truly shock to see him in this emotional state. Afterward, Sora began to cry uncontrollably with tears running down his eyes. Wonder Woman looked at Batman, who only closed his eyes and shook his head. Diana limped over to Sora, sat down and held him close. Sora continued to sob as Diana gently rocked him back and forth.)

Wonder Woman: Shhh… It's okay. We're here for you, Sora. We're here for you. (Owari looked sadden for his best friend. Batman could guess what had happened: Sora's fantasy had been to be with his loved ones on his planet again, and he had believed that it was real. To find out that it wasn't… that sort of realization could break a person. Batman saw movement in the corner of his eye. The Black Mercy was still alive and probably looking for someone else to attach to. Omi angrily glare at the plant.)

Omi: I hate that god forsaken plant. I know my race had committed horror crimes when the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta were alive and blindly serving Frieza, but even they would never resort to this. (Omi said. Batman nodded in agreement with the female Saiyan. Then he and Owari widen their eyes and smirked, knowing just who to give it to. Superman was beyond enraged. He'd lost everything twice now, and he actually _saw_ it the second time. Not only that but Mongul managed to gain the upper hand on Maatankh and Vietchi as he inflicted a lot of pain to them, adding more fuel to Superman's rage. His barrage of punches was only stopped when Mongul swept his feet out from under him. Mongol was heavily damaged by Superman's blows, evidenced on his face.)

Mongul: Now, Last Son of Krypton! Prepare to join your people in oblivion! (A bruised faced Mongul said.)

Both (Batman & Owari): Not today! (The two aliens looked up to see Batman and Owari swing the object in his cape like a sling, sending the Black Mercy right at Mongul. The warlord had just enough time to gasp before it hit him. Superman, Batman, Owari, Settsu, and Omi stared at the still form of Mongol. He was lying on the ground, the Black Mercy clutching at his chest. A sick grin was on his face.)

Superman: What do you think he's seeing? (Superman asked Batman and Owari. Batman glared hard at the warlord.)

Batman: Whatever it is, it's too good for him. (Batman said, then he and Owari were narrowing their eyes.)

Owari: Too bad for him! He'll wake up in a cell after we turn him over to the Green Lantern Corp. (Owari said. Then after staring at Mongul for a while, Batman turned to Superman.)

Batman: Come on, we need to check on Diana, Khanh, Moustafa and Sora. (Batman stated. Hearing his young Saiyan friend's name, Superman turn to Batman.)

Superman: Wait, what happened to Sora? (Superman asked. Owari looked a bit upset to answer, but Batman took over.)

Batman: When he got the plant off of you, it got attached to him by mistake. (Batman informs. Then he looked down at Mongul again with a new developed grudge for the warlord.)

Batman: Whatever fantasy that he was in, whatever nightmare it put him through… it nearly broke him when he snapped out of it. (Batman finished. Superman nodded. He could understand that. The two heroes went up one level to find Sora still crying, and still being held by Wonder Woman. She was in obvious pain, but she was still willing to help the younger hero. As for Maatankh and Vietchi, whom secret identities were Moustafa Nazari and Khanh Hong Chung respectively and only known to the founding members of the Justice League and Sengoku Guardians, have started to recover and were supported by Omi and Kai.)

Superman: Let's get him home. (Superman said. Superman put Sora into the invisible plane, while Batman helped Wonder Woman limp inside. Omi used the Instant Transmission to teleport back to Dakota with a letter to recommendation for Static's membership into the Justice League. It was something Batman decided to have a change of heart, which was rare of him to do. After wishing the Man of Steel a happy birthday and received great praise in helping them defeat Mongul, Settsu, Maatankh and Vietchi flies off to their cities. Superman turn to Batman.)

Superman: Bruce, let me make a call. I'll see you later. (Superman said. Batman looked at him suspiciously.)

Owari: Don't worry, Bruce. (Owari said, drawing Batman's attention to him.)

Owari: Sometimes, when you need a heart to heal… to truly heal. You need to give it time and the right person to help heal that pain. That's why the Saiyan of Lights mainly believe in love. Love is the most powerful force in the whole world. (Owari said, finishing Superman's reason. Then he looked at the ground as he decided to tell Batman of his concern of him.)

Owari: Bruce, if there's someone, specifically a woman, who admires and cares for you both as Batman and Bruce Wayne. Don't push her away. Let her in your heart. Don't be trapped in the "what ifs." If she and other people have become precious to you, then take good care of her and them, give them your trust and have faith…. Or don't. It's your choice after all. (Owari said just as he used his Instant Transmission to head home in San Jose. Once again, Batman was speechless at how much Owari made sense, but nodded and got into the plane. After it took off with him and Omi as pilots, Superman contacted the Watchtower.)

Superman: J'onn? I need you to contact Kara for me. I need her for a… sensitive mission. (Superman said.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco]

(Supergirl arrived at Sora's house about an hour after J'onn called her. All it took was for the Martian Manhunter to say that Sora needed help, and she was ready to go. She had already been on the ground when she got the call, though she had been in Russia with Batgirl and Echigo, saving people who had been in an earthquake. Flash and Steel along with her female friends had assured her that things were well in hand, so she took off for California as fast as she could. She'd only stopped when J'onn teleported in some civilian clothes for her. When Kara knocked on Sora's door, she was surprised to see Diana answer it. Kara had to admit it, Diana had seen better days. Her arms and head had bandages over them, and she suspected that her civilian clothes hid even more injuries. It was probably thanks to the accelerated healing factor that she possessed that Diana was even walking at all. Then out of nowhere, the same large red tiger Sora kept from his time in Gotham that he named Tora, had jumped at the startled Kryptonian, but instead of biting her, Tora simply lick her face as a sign of affection for the girl. Kara was laughing joyfully from being ticklish by the tiger's tongue. After getting over of her joyful expression, Diana gestured for her and the tiger to come inside.)

Kara Kent: What happened? (Kara asked worriedly.)

Diana Prince: Sora came with Batman, Owari, Kai, Omi, and me to wish your cousin a happy birthday. However, Mongul was there. (Diana answered. Kara gasped and Tora growls at the mention of the warlord. She knew about Mongul. Supergirl had been with Sora and the Sengoku Guardians when they was looking at the old case files.)

Kara Kent: Is he hurt? Where is that freak, Mongul!? I'll… (Before Kara could finish her sentence, Diana gestured her to calm.)

Diana Prince: Sora is alright, at least physically. (Diana stated. She frowned for a moment and Tora looked sadden by the current state of his master. Diana had been upset too after seeing what the Black Mercy had done to Sora. Anyone in the Justice League would have been, but Kara seemed a little… _too_ protective.)

Kara Kent: What do you mean, "at least physically?" (Kara asked in confusion. Kara seemed less mad, and now was just concerned. Then Tora gently pushes Kara to the upstairs floor. Tora had super strength along with other abilities yet to be revealed.)

Kara Kent: Tora, what are you- (Kara later realize that Tora was taking her to where his master is. Kara gently pats the tiger on the head. Diana explains further of their battle.)

Diana Prince: Mongul had attached a plant to Clark. It made him live his heart's greatest desire. When Sora pulled it off, it did the same thing to him. He was able to snap out of it himself, but… well, see for yourself. (Diana said as she gestured towards the stairs.)

Kara Kent: Thanks, Diana. (Kara said. Then she turns to the fateful tiger as she kiss him on his forehead. Tora purrs in gratitude.)

Kara Kent: And thank you, Tora. (Kara added before she rushed upstairs. Diana limped over to the living room and sat on the couch and thankfully Tora was there to keep her company. It had only been a couple of hours since the fight, and even with her rapid healing, she was still in a lot of pain. She had wanted Bruce to stay as well, but Batman's bedside manner needed serious work. For now, only the founding members of the League, of the Sengoku Guardians and Kara knew about what happened, and for Sora's sake, they intended to keep it that way. Kara hurried upstairs. It wasn't hard to find which room Sora was in. Kara's super hearing allowed her to hear his heartbeat. She opened the door to find him sitting upright on his bed. Sora has definitely looked better. His skin was pale and his eyes were bloodshot from crying so hard with it having a blink shade filled with emptiness. He stared blankly at his feet. Sora didn't even acknowledge her as she came in.)

Kara Kent: Sora? (Kara said concern for him. Still no answer from him. Kara walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder.)

Sora Sanada: Ra… Raaka? (Okay, Kara was indeed confused to why Sora called her Raaka. But that got him to at least look at her, but he didn't really _see_ her. It was as if something was missing in his eyes. It took Kara a moment before she remembered where she'd seen it before. It had been the first day that she and Sora had met. When Sora had spoken about his family and loved ones' death. It looked like Sora had been through it all over again. Kara sat at the foot of the bed.)

Kara Kent: Sora, look. I don't know what happened to you, but no matter what, I'll be here if you need me. (Kara said. Sora looked up at her for a moment. His sight of Raaka was vanishing as he was saw the actual person talking to him was Kara. For a second, Kara thought that there was going to be a repeat performance of what happened the first night at the Kent farm. However, instead of breaking down in tears, Sora simply shifted until he was sitting next to her. After a second of hesitation on his part, Sora wrapped his arms around her tightly. Kara was a little surprised, but returned the hug with equal force.)

Sora Sanada: Thank you. (Sora whisper with sad but grateful smile. Kara smiles at the same time, Tora came as he jumped on the bedroom to get warm lickings to his recovering master as Sora began to laugh joyfully again.)

[Takeda House, San Ryoko, California] [July 4th 2001]

(Fireworks were sounded outside in the night sky of the Fourth of July or Independence Day as displays of the U.S. flags, stars and iconic presidents were shown in the sky. At the Takeda House, inside a certain bedroom, a naked Sakura and naked Edgar Freixa were locking lips and tongues as they were celebrating the holiday with a night of lovemaking. Sakura was laying on the bed with Edgar on top of her. Slowly, Edgar's cock was pulled and pushed above his Saiyan girlfriend's untouched pussy until… he installed inside it, penetrating her. Sakura groans painfully. Vaginal blood was spilled while Edgar slowly moves repeatedly. As they were thrusting and moaning, slowly Sakura could no longer feel the pain as Edgar lifted up her left leg on his shoulder as he continues to thrust into his girlfriend's pussy while she was gripping on her bed covers. While he was moaning and enjoying his time, Edgar was happy to have taken this next step in his and Sakura's relationship. Even though he discovered who she was on the day that Ragespiker appeared, Edgar never told anyone of her secret as he did his best to cover her tracks and come up with cover stories. After a month of getting to know the Saiyan woman, Edgar finally decided to ask her out on a date which, by an instant, Sakura accepts. Their first date was to the most romantic restaurant in San Ryoko. Of course, the food was something else, but what mattered to the couple was spending time with each other, even though Sakura had started her company recently. What shocked Edgar and some of the guess there was the large quantity of food Sakura ate at a rapid speed rate. Afterwards, they went to a movie, a romance-adventure movie which motivated them to share their first kiss. It was an upmost, magical and powerful thing that Sakura and Edgar ever experienced. While they would continue their lives with them being a couple now, they would go out on dates and workout as well. At some point, on the Rocha Tower two months ago, Edgar saw Sakura's Kiblade appeared out of nowhere. Despite how worried and frighten Sakura became knowing that he saw the bladed weapon, Edgar reassured his "beloved tiger," telling her that he already figured it out and never told anyone else of her secret. Though there were times where there was a crime or supervillain out and they had to end their dates earlier, Edgar understood and accepts it openly. Sakura was truly happy to have found a man who loves her both as a woman, warrior and a Saiyan. Right now though, Edgar felt it happening now!)

Edgar Freixa: Sakura! Sakura! I'm… I'm gonna cum inside! I… I can't hold it for long!? (Edgar warned while moaning harder. Sakura moans repeatedly as she felt the urge as well.)

Sakura Takeda: Y-yeah! Edgar, I… I feel it. I feel it as well! (Sakura replied. Both couple were moaning lovingly as Sakura turn and lay on her right side while Edgar was thrusting in and out repeatedly. Sakura couldn't believe how much stamina Edgar had due to him being human and her a Saiyan who had more strength and stamina. Edgar thrusts in the moaning Sakura repeatedly as more and more of his build up cum was erupting to be released.)

Sakura Takeda: Ah…? Ah? Don't be scared. Edgar, I'm willing to let you cum inside. Please, my amor! Please cum with me! Let's cum together! (Sakura pleaded. Not wanting to be outclassed so easily, Edgar was thrusting a bit harder and faster while Sakura was moving rapidly. Both moaning Saiyan and human stared at each other as they felt a twinkle shining in their eyes, having fallen truly in love with each other. Reaching his limit, Edgar gritted his teeth as he thrusts in repeatedly with Sakura moaning loudly. Then they both paused as Edgar raised his head up.)

Edgar Freixa: I'M CUMMING! (Edgar yelled. Sakura yelled as well. Soon, a large flood of pure white semen were entering through Sakura's vagina and even manage to reach inside her womb. Sakura gaps exhaustedly/repeatedly. Edgar pants slowly. Edgar removed his cock from Sakura's pussy as some white creampie were spreading out of Sakura's pussy. The sweating Sakura was huffing and smiling joyfully at the same time.)

Sakura Takeda: Oh, Zua! Oh… dear Zua! This… this is the joy of sex. The intercourse of a man and woman becoming one. I love it! And I love it even more since I am doing it with the man I love. (Sakura exclaimed. After a short break, the couple resume to their sex. The position was cowgirl with Sakura on top as her pussy was taking in and out the laying Edgar's cock repeatedly for the last 30 minutes until… Edgar ejaculates again and the couple moans loudly. Next position was the sitting as Edgar with his legs bended was pulling Sakura up and down, thrusting her pussy with them both moaning and sweating. Next, they were on the bed, on their left side as Edgar was thrusting in Sakura repeatedly while holding her with both couple moaning repeatedly for 20 minutes. Sakura's face, despite showing exhaustion, was filled with pleasure with her moaning partner. Soon, Edgar finally ejaculates inside Sakura which cause her to moan surprised. Sakura, on top of Edgar, lean and the smiling two shared a kiss as their tongues were touching each other. Next, Edgar thrashes hard while on top of Sakura who closed her eyes and moans.)

Edgar Freixa: Sakura! Sakura, my beloved tiger! This is coming! I'm gonna creampie you a massive shot! I wanna cum a lot inside you. I can do that right? (Edgar stated. Sakura moans but managed to smile brightly.)

Sakura Takeda: Of course you can! I want a lot of your hot stuff inside me! I want to cum with you. Let's cum together! My amor! (Sakura said. Edgar and Sakura got into doggy style as Edgar thrashes in and out repeatedly with Sakura moaning rapidly sticking out her tongue in joy. During the intercourse, Edgar and Sakura locked tongues together and kisses each other. And then… it was time to erupt as both Edgar and Sakura with closed eyes felt it.)

Edgar & Sakura: I'M… I'M CUMMING! (They shouted out as they climaxed. After it was over, the exhausted Edgar and Sakura huffs and pants repeatedly. Then, Sakura and Edgar were cuddling with each other with Edgar taking to suck on Sakura's breast. Sakura giggles happily.)

Sakura Takeda: You sure you ain't that much memorized by my big boobs, Edgar? (Sakura said slyly. After he was done, Edgar had a big grin as he turn to his girlfriend.)

Edgar Freixa: Well, it's like my papa said; "la leche y la carne pueden ser agradables de tener, pero es el alma y la mente de la mujer lo que atrae al hombre hacia ella ." I love you for who you are as a person, Sakura. It's not just the breasts and body even though they are irresistible. (Edgar said. Sakura giggles at that statement. As they watched the fireworks, Edgar turn to Sakura.)

Edgar Freixa: Sakura. Whether you get pregnant or not, I am glad that I get to lose my virginity to you. You are the most creative and inventive lover I get to have come into my life. You're the most strongest woman in the whole world! (Edgar exclaimed. Sakura blushes at the praise she was receiving. Sakura smiles.)

Sakura Takeda: Thank you, Edgar! I'm happy that I gave my virginity to a man that I truly grown to love and who loves me back. (Sakura said before she placed her hands gently on Edgar's face. Then, Sakura and Edgar shared a long, passionate kiss.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco] [July 10th 2001]

(Both Diana and Kara stayed at Sora's home for the next few days. Other League members would visit, but Diana and Kara rarely left for more than an hour or two even Tora didn't left his master's side except to take naps. During the first couple of days, Sora was nearly lifeless, rarely leaving his bed and, save for the occasional word or phrase, was completely silent and even then, those words were usually directed at Kara. On the third day, Sora surprised both women by coming downstairs and telling them "good morning". And he did it with a smile. He also told them that Noburiku couldn't come by as he had to spend some time with Barbara after seeing him on that current state back then. He also spill the beans, when he accidentally revealed that Barbara was pregnant with his baby. It's been about three months since the conceiving of their unborn child and both the amazon and alien can't wait for the baby's arrival as they were instead happy for their redhead friend. Noburiku and Barbara were gonna surprise Bruce, Jim Gordon, Tim, Stephanie, and the rest of their friends in the League and Sengoku Guardians, except for Dick. Kara and Diana could understand why due to the fact of Dick's unjustified act, despite the first Robin's attempts to rebuild their trust in him, both Saiyan and human couple weren't ready to forgive him yet. Nonetheless, Sora finally felt comfortable to tell him and said his reason to Diana when she'd asked what brought about the change.)

Sora Sanada: I guess I realized that I can talk to you all about this kind of stuff, because just knowing that I have people who will listen, who'll be there if I need them. That just made me feel better. Especially with the fact that my best friend will make me a godfather is even more exciting. (Sora said. Two days after that, both Diana and Kara felt that Sora didn't need people hovering nearby, watching over his shoulder. They packed their things and were almost ready to leave. Diana was ready first, and was preparing to contact the Watchtower to be teleported when Sora stopped her.)

Sora Sanada: Diana? (The Amazon princess turned to see her young Saiyan friend behind her.)

Diana Prince: Yes, Sora? (Diana asked.)

Sora Sanada: I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for being there after I got that plant off of me. (Sora said gratefully. Diana smiled.)

Diana Prince: Of course, Sora. I know that you'd do the same for me. (Diana said. Tora growls as if he felt left off.)

Diana Prince: And you too, Tora. (Diana added playfully. Tora purrs happily knowing that Diana wouldn't rule him out. Sora smiled back.)

Sora Sanada: I also wanted to say thanks for saving me. (Sora said.)

Diana Prince: How do you mean? (Diana asked confused. Sora looked down with a serious expression.)

Sora Sanada: If you and Riku hadn't called out my name, I don't know if I'd been able to break free. Or to be accurate, I still don't know if I _wanted_ to break free. (Sora admits. Diana understood what he meant. During her stay at his home, Sora had told both her and Kara what the Black Mercy had shown him. For him to see the people he cared for the most and the planet he once called home, and then realize that it was all an illusion… both Amazon and Kryptionian wanted nothing more than to see Mongul burn for that. Sora started speaking again with a confident smile.)

Sora Sanada: But still, the fact that I let go… maybe that means that I'm starting to move on. (Sora said. Then he started to add more detail when he saw Diana raise an eyebrow.)

Sora Sanada: I'm not forgetting them, but I think that this means that I _can_ live without them, even if I can tell that they wouldn't want me to mourn for the rest of my life. They'd want me to live. And besides, I still have some of my old friends here in this universe with me! I'm not alone anymore! (Sora finished with newfound hope and courage. Diana pulled him into a gentle hug, which he returned.)

Diana Prince: I'm glad to hear it, Sora. (Diana commented. She let go and took a step back, putting a hand to the communicator in her ear.)

Diana Prince: Ready, J'onn. (Diana said. Sora shielded his eyes as a flash of light made Diana disappear.)

Sora Sanada: ( _I wonder if that's what people do when I transform_.) (Sora thought. After the flash of light ended, Sora turned around and saw Kara standing at the top of his stairs.)

Sora Sanada: I assume that you heard what I said? (Sora said, already aware of it. Kara smiled sheepishly.)

Kara Kent: A curse of super hearing. (Kara admitted. Kara lifted off and floated down the stairs. Sora follows her to where she was standing.)

Kara Kent: Still, I'm happy that you're starting to move on. (Kara said as she looked down, then up. She seemed to have difficulty looking Sora in the eye.)

Sora Sanada: Kara? You okay? (Sora asked. To Sora's surprise, a small blush had appeared on Kara's face.)

Kara Kent: Are… are you sure that you don't need me to stick around? I don't mind staying a couple more days if you need me to. (Kara said shyly. Sora blinked.)

Sora Sanada: ( _Was she…? Nah, couldn't be_ _._ _Could it?_ ) (Sora thought.)

Sora Sanada: Kara, I'll be fine. (Somehow, Kara seemed disappointed.)

Sora Sanada: But, if I have any problem, no matter how small, you'll be the first person I call, okay? (A smiling Sora said. Kara brightened up at that.)

Kara Kent: You better, or I'll kick your butt. (Kara warned playfully. Sora laughed. They never saw a fight between a Saiyan and a Kryptonian.)

Sora Sanada: Yes, ma'am. (Sora said jokingly. Kara smiled warmly, then grabbed Sora in one of her crushing hugs as he was in a suppress state.)

Sora Sanada: Kara! Air! (Sora gasped.)

Kara Kent: Sorry! (Kara apologized. As Sora got air going back into his lungs, he looked at Kara. Unlike most Saiyan girls, who was short enough that Sora had to look down, Kara was his height, maybe even a few centimeters taller, so he could easily look her in the eye; which were sky blue like the actual sky itself. It was also very difficult for her to hide that blush.)

Sora Sanada: Kara, are you okay? (Sora asked. Kara looked right into his eyes for a moment; they were shining deep blue like the ocean.)

Kara Kent: I'm glad you're feeling better, Sora. (Kara replied. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.)

Kara Kent: Watchtower, ready for teleport. (Kara said. As she began to disappear, Kara saw Sora put his hand over the spot that she'd kissed, a stunned expression on his face. Sora's heart was shining brighter when he believes that Kara could be… the one. He remember one time, Diana told her that she took Sakimi out on a patrol and afterward they went to visit a retired American spy named Steve Trevor when the League face off Vandal Savage in the past to correct history of World War II; When they visited him, he introduced his grandson Armin Trevor who was twenty-four, slightly older than Sakimi. She blushed at the sight of the bob-style blonde hair man with the typical appearance of an average built of a young adult that was more academically stronger and the true gentleman type. Now Sora understood Sakimi when she said that she gain a spark for him and he too has gain one from Kara.)

[Ending 2 – Rising Sun of Justice]

 **Finally, after a couple of tries to keep it to 40-41 pages, I have complete Episode 11 and debut a Docian in the series. I know, I know. It may seem a bit cruel to make Sora experience a dream where the Genocide of the Saiyan Race didn't happened and that Planet Vegeta was a part of some kind of justice alliance dedicated to preserve order, justice and peace to the universe. On the bright side, I have debuted characters like Gine, Bardock and Goku even if they were illusions. True it was painful for Sora to let go of that illusion and break free but the fact he let go thanks to the help of Diana and Noburiku, Sora is ready to out the past behind him and protect the Earth and training to be number 1 in Universe 24. Hahahaha! Listen to me, determine to put in not just Saiyans but other alien superheroes as well. And don't you worry you romantic type fans, the SOraXKAra Shipping or SoKa will happen sooner than you think. And I'm sorry I didn't add a scene with Chikuzen and her new man but there will be more yet to come as the story continues.**

 **Next Time on Justice League XYZ Episode 012: Fearful Symmetry! What? What's this about Supergirl dreaming that she's out on assassination missions and killing off scientists. What tides does the military and big business have. And what's happening in Themyscira. That giant is….**


	12. Fearful Symmetry

Justice League XYZ Episode 012 – Fearful Symmetry

* * *

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Kara's Dream World – Metropolis]

(Gilbert Halstrom ran for his life through the streets of Metropolis, though he ran in vain. Nothing would stop his pursuer; nothing could stop his pursuer. He tried to open a door, but it was locked. Before he could force it open, two red beams struck the knob, melting it into a red puddle. Halstrom turned to see his hunter land in front of him.)

Supergirl: What's with the running, Doc? (Supergirl asked, in a sadistic tone.) We both know how this is gonna turn out. (The panicking Halstrom could only say this.)

Gilbert Halstrom: I didn't tell anyone! I swear!

Supergirl: Good, then you're the only loose end. (Supergirl said sadistically. Thanks to her super-hearing, Supergirl heard the sound of several guns cocking a few blocks away. She turned to face them, but one of her ambushers fired a shot. The beam of energy was Kryptonite-based, so it actually hurt her when it grazed her arm. Clutching at her wound, she glared at her enemies. While Halstrom ran, she disappeared in a blur of motion, appearing in front of one of the gunmen. She grabbed his rifle and smashed it across his head. One of the others tried to fire a shot, but Supergirl heaved the unconscious body of his companion into him. Several more shots hit the ground near Supergirl's feet; she turned her head up to see three more attackers using jetpacks to rain fire down on her. Supergirl flew into the air, easily dodging the Kryptonite lasers. Flying down into the city, she used her heat-vision to slice off a chunk of a building; said chunk slammed down onto one of the gunmen, taking him out of the fight. Supergirl flew down to street-level, almost touching the pavement, while still closely followed by her enemies. She tried to throw them off by flying into oncoming traffic, but to no avail. Trying something else, she flew up and behind a billboard and ripped it out of the building it was attached to. Raising it above her head, she slammed it down onto the remaining two men. While dusting off his hands, she heard the panicked breathing of her original quarry. She easily caught up with him at a laboratory. Smashing open the doors, she marched inside, determined to finish what she'd started, only pausing to push her long hair behind her ear. She was moving towards the back when a set of doors opened. They revealed a robot, similar in design to a Mars Rover, but instead of solar panels. It had a pair of torture-style clamps and a massive syringe-like probe in the center. Before she could react, the robot grabbed her arm and smashed her against a wall. Before she could free her arm, a panel opened up revealing a saw-blade. She had to use her free arm to prevent the blade from reaching her throat. Using her super-strength, she ripped it off, just in time to stop the syringe from piercing her throat. A small green point on the tip revealed that it was armed with Kryptonite. Drawing up as much strength as she could muster, she ripped off the clamp and sent the robot flying across the room. It shattered into pieces. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she walked into the room that the robot had come from, where she found Halstrom was cowering in a corner.)

Supergirl: You can scream now, if you want. (Supergirl had a sick smile on her face, as her eyes glowed red. And then… it happen!)

Gilbert Halstrom: AAAAAH! (Or did it?)

[Kent Farm, Smallville] [August 9th 2001]

Kara Kent: AAAAAH! (Kara screamed in fear. Kara ripped off the covers of her bed, trembling and covered in sweat. She looked around; she was in her room in the Kent house. She was in Smallville, not Metropolis, but why had she had a dream like this again? She wrapped her arms around her legs and tilted her head up. In the ceiling were two holes, still smoking from heat vision. Kara looked frighten and for a good reason.)

[Opening]

[Justice League Watchtower] [August 10th 2001]

(Supergirl sat in a private conference with the Martian Manhunter. He had spent some time examining her mind, trying to find the meaning behind the nightmares plaguing her.)

J'onn J'onzz: I've never fully understood the mechanics of dreams, I don't have them, myself. (J'onn admitted.)

Supergirl: Well, this one's doing a number on my ceiling, and Pa Kent's getting tired of patching it. (Supergirl said.)

J'onn J'onzz: I will say this. (J'onn stated as he stood up from his chair.) What I saw was far more linear than ordinary dream-logic, but it didn't seem like a memory, either. It was inconclusive. (J'onn finished. Supergirl looked at him in apprehension.)

Supergirl: You mean I may have actually done these things? (The possibility that she may have _killed_ someone, or multiple people, terrified her. The Martian Manhunter sadly said.)

J'onn J'onzz: I'm sorry, I just don't know. (A voice from a nearby communication screen lit up.)

Watchtower Engineer: J'onn, President Cho Chep is on Line One. (J'onn turned back to Supergirl.)

J'onn J'onzz: I'm going to put you on the Inactive Roster for a few days. Let me know what you find. (Martian Manhunter said as he left. What the Martian meant was that, barring any serious threat to the world, Supergirl was only going to focus on finding answers, not fighting crime. Supergirl had made her way to the cafeteria, where she met up with Green Arrow, Moonstone, a new member of the Z-Guardians and another revived Otsukian who goes by the name of Mugetsu Taketori, Gravitystone and Kai. Sora had decided that unless he was alone with people that he completely trusted, he was going to remain as Kai. So far, no one in the League knew his secret identity. So far, Static, Black Lightning and Kitsune from Metropolis, were granted their memberships recommended by Kaga, Omi, Sagami and Kai himself. While Arrow, Moonstone and Kai ate their lunch, Gravitystone was meditating while researching the daily topics of teens and popular culture, much to Supergirl's curiosity. Supergirl explained what had been happening over the last few nights. Kai and Gravitystone could relate, at least in part. Kai's nightmares still came, even after six months, though they weren't as common, and they rarely woke him up anymore. Still, he and his Otsukian friends knew what these sorts of dreams could do to a person. Kai, Gravitystone and Moonstone could relate, if they accidently caused something they've had regretted to do then they would fix it and will be helping their new friend Supergirl.)

Green Arrow: So what's the big deal? You had some nightmares. (Green Arrow said. Kai looked at him with an annoyed awkward look.)

 _Kai_ _:_ _(Thought: Obviously, you haven't had these kinds of nightmares_ _._ )

Supergirl: These weren't just dreams, they felt like they really happened. (Supergirl stated. Moonstone looked sad, concern for Supergirl.)

Moonstone: Dang! That's rough, and trust me I've been there. (Unlike Shining Moon's kamikaze technique, Moonstone was asleep in time. For pure-blooded Otsukians, once they reach their maturity, they barely age as the elderly range is over 100 to 1000 years old. Supergirl nodded to her new Otsukian friend.)

Green Arrow: I don't know, I've had some dreams that felt mighty real. (The archer turned to see Black Canary across the room, typing on a laptop.) There was this one the other night… (Before Green Arrow could finish his sentence, Kai interrupted it with an awkward look.)

Kai: Dude, TMI! (Kai really didn't need to hear that, especially from the awkward and blushing looks of the two Otsukian heroes, they didn't need to either.)

Supergirl: The point is that I couldn't live with myself if I really did what I saw. (Supergirl said as she looked at her friends.) Now, are you guys gonna help me or not?

Moonstone: Count me in! (Moonstone said with a serious look with closed eyes.)

Gravitystone: It'll be my honor to work with you again, so I won't let him down. (Gravitystone said with a proud smirk.)

Kai: Of course, Kara. You know I've got your back. I'll always do! (Kai gave her a thumbs-up with a confident smile like his cousin. Supergirl gave him a smile of thanks. Seeing that the younger heroes are sticking out for each other, Green Arrow joins in to help.)

Green Arrow: So will I, but vague memories like one of those alien abductions? Maybe you've just been hanging out in Kansas for too long. (That's when a new voice came in.)

Question: I wouldn't be so sure, especially since those four are the aliens. (The others turned to see a man wearing a blue overcoat, pants, tie, fedora and an orange shirt sit down at their table. He was The Question, easily recognizable because he had no face. No eyes, no nose and no mouth. This made Kai wondered something.)

Kai: (Thought: _How does he talk_ _?_ _Or eat?_ )

Question: You've got all the signs of repressed memories. (Question said to Supergirl.) People dream what their minds don't want to remember; easier to convince themselves it's all bunk. (Curious to know more, Moonstone asked Question.)

Moonstone: What would she have repressed memories of?

Gravitystone: Maybe some nightmare simulations or a- (Before Gravitystone could finish his sentence, Question interrupted.)

Question: You were treated for injuries at S.T.A.R Labs, correct? (The Question didn't even look at Gravitystone or Kai. At least, he didn't appear to. It was hard to tell when the man didn't have eyes.)

Supergirl: Yeah, a few years ago, when Superman was brainwashed by Darkseid and attacked the Earth. (Gravitystone looked curious to know more, due to the fact that he first arrived on the Earth during Superman's attack on Earth.) I got hurt and he took me to S.T.A.R for help. I was in a coma for part of it. (Supergirl said.)

Question: Meaning that there's a gap in time you can't account for. That's where we need to investigate. (Question stated.)

Green Arrow: Okay, enough! (Green Arrow interrupted. Then he turned to the younger heroes.) Don't listen to this guy, everything's conspiracies with him.

Kai: I don't know, he's got a point. If Supergirl can't remember a point in time, something might have happened. (Kai said as he saw the hurt look that Supergirl was giving him.) I'm not saying you did what you saw. I'm just saying that it sounds like a lead to follow. (Kai said in defense.)

Question: And it's not conspiracies, its conspiracy; singular. Follow me. (Question got up and motioned for them to come with him. On the way, Supergirl whispered to Kai.)

Supergirl: You really don't think I did it? (Kai whispered back.)

Kai: No, I don't care what happened, you would never kill someone. It's not who you are. (Supergirl gave him another, much warmer smile. Inside, Kai felt something weird while blushing.) (Thought: _Wait, why am I blushing? Oh, God, am I…_ ) (His mind went back to after the incident with Mongol, when Kara had kissed him. It had been a little awkward between them for a little while, but things had gone back to normal. However, he could've sworn that he saw Kara looking at him funny when she thought that he wasn't looking.) (Thought: _Oh, Zua, I think I_ _AM falling in love_!) (Before Kai could think about his newfound revelation, they arrived at Question's room. Every Leaguer had a room assigned to them on the Watchtower. Some of them stayed on the station full-time, and they needed a place to stay. Others would stay over a weekend, or a few days, and they needed a place to stay. Once they entered and the doors shut, Question turned to Kai.)

Question: Now, since my room isn't exactly power-proof, and you are rather powerful in strength, would you mind keeping it in check… Sora? (The other heroes jumped in shock. Sora had been extremely careful in hiding his identity. For this guy to figure it out… Kai sighed, and took off his mask.)

Sora Sanada: How did you find out?

Question: I do my homework. (Question answered. After the six heroes entering his room, Question turned to a large board with pictures, scientific journals and news reports pinned to it, with strings connecting it all.) Now, let's get back to the matter at hand. Going back as far as ancient Egypt there've been a cabal of powerful individuals directing the course of human history. However, the common man prefers to believe that they don't exist, and that aids their success. (The other four heroes took a closer look at the connected issues on the wall. Supergirl read some of his conspiracy theories.)

Supergirl: Global warming, military upheavals in the third world and actors elected to public office? (Supergirl said, reading the articles.)

Moonstone: The spread of coffee bars, germs outpacing antibiotics and boy-bands? (Moonstone read with a raised brow.) Man, the Earthlings have major conflicts to deal with. Good thing we Otsukians are here to help. (Gravitystone nodded in agreement.)

Green Arrow: Come on, who would gain from all of this? (A frustrated Green Arrow replied.)

Question: Who indeed? (Question said while tapping his head.)

Sora Sanada: You know what. I was wrong. He is nuts. (Sora exclaimed.)

Gravitystone: As much as I wish to explore more on these conspiracy theories. (Gravitystone commented as he asked Question for the topic at hand as he gestured to Supergirl.) What does any of this have to do with her dreams?

Question: If I'm right, you're part of it. Especially since you were also there when Superman first attacked and have been off the radar of the government and military alike, am I right Nerito. (Gravitystone widen his eyes in surprise. Afterwards, Question continues.) You're going to need my help. I'm going with you. (The Question started to walk out of his room. The others followed, with Sora putting his mask back on.)

Green Arrow: Hold your horses, no one asked for more help. This whole trip might just prove that the kid shouldn't eat nachos before bed. (Green Arrow said.)

Question: Peanut-butter sandwiches. Only Kai eat nachos even before bed. (The Question corrected Green Arrow. The others froze besides Kai as he thought it was true. Disturbing, but true. An indignant Supergirl demanded.)

Supergirl: How did you… what, do you go through my trash!? (A seemingly-offended Question responded.)

Question: Please, I go through everyone's trash. (After a moment of awkward silence, Kai finally said it.)

Kai: … All right, then, he's not only crazy, but he's creepy, too. (Somehow, the other nodded.)

[S.T.A.R. Labs, Metropolis]

(When the six heroes reached the labs, they were greeted by Professor Hamilton, a middle-aged man with blonde hair and beard. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and a white lab coat. He had been a friend to the Kryptonian cousins for years and had helped them with his scientific expertise on several occasions. He seemed nice enough, only pausing for a moment when he greeted Kai, Gravitystone, and Moonstone. After explaining what had been happening, Hamilton brought them to a room in the medical wing of the facility.)

Emile Hamilton: This is where we treated you when you were in your coma. (Hamilton said, gesturing to an operating table.) You were on life-support the whole time. I promise, you weren't running around on violent missions.

Question: Well then, Professor Hamilton, maybe you can tell us why her memories led her here. (Question said, suspicious of the scientist's answer.)

Emile Hamilton: I think I can explain that. (Hamilton answered calmly. He turned to Supergirl.) You mentioned some sort of torture device.

Supergirl: Yes. (Supergirl said.)

Emile Hamilton: With robotic arms, and a long probe in the center? (Supergirl nodded. Running out of patience, Green Arrow says it.)

Green Arrow: Cut to the chase! You say you've seen something like it?

Emile Hamilton: In fact, I have. (Hamilton said as he strode across the room. Kai, Gravitystone and Moonstone were a little surprised. They were actually getting somewhere! Hamilton pushed a button on a wall, opening a door. Supergirl gasped. There it was! It was smaller than it had been in her dream, but other than that, it was identical! The robot moved forward.)

Moonstone: Okay… I'm new to the current age of Earth, but what is that? (Moonstone said with a kind and humble voice. Professor Hamilton explained.)

Emile Hamilton: It's not a torture device. It's a surgical robot. It has a Kryptonite-tipped lance. It was the only way to operate on you, Supergirl. That robot saved your life. (Hamilton glanced at The Question and Gravitystone.) As for the rest of her dream. We humans are used to being vulnerable. But to Supergirl, surgery must have seemed terrible invasive. (He tilted his head down to look Supergirl in the eye.) You were powerless to defend yourself. It's possible that your mind created a scenario of fighting back. (Supergirl looked down for a moment, before nodding. After thanking Hamilton for his time, they began to file out of the lab. Before he left, however, Kai turned back to the professor.)

Kai: Hey, Professor, can I give you a piece of advice? (Kai suggested.)

Emile Hamilton: What is it? (Hamilton said as he was curious to know what a simian-like alien like Kai would say.)

Kai: The next time you make a surgical robot, try not to make it look like a torture device. You might have fewer traumatized superheroes that way. (Kai said with a smile. Hamilton smiled.)

Emile Hamilton: I'll be sure to take that into consideration. (Hamilton said.)

[Metropolis: Street Level]

(Outside of the labs, the heroes began talking amongst themselves. Green Arrow looked satisfied.)

Green Arrow: Well, I think that answered everything. (Green Arrow said.)

Question: A little too well, don't you think? (Question said suspicious.)

Kai: Does everything have a sinister motive in your world? (Kai asked, getting annoyed with the man's consistent questioning for answers.)

Question: Yours too. You just don't know it. (Question answered back to Kai.)

Supergirl: Uh, guys? (Supergirl pointed ahead, where three attack-helicopters were headed towards them. The lead gunship dropped a silver robot at them, where it tackled Supergirl to the ground. Before the others could help, twenty armed men began firing at them. Gravitystone headed to back up Supergirl. Green Arrow and Question took cover, while Kai turns into a Super Saiyan and Moonstone powers up feeling the rage in them. Moonstone has always despised the presence of aggressive military forces. He growled and leapt towards the nearest attacker. Moonstone grabbed the man by the throat with his gravity powers and brought him up to his face.)

Moonstone: Let me tell you something, military lapdog! I don't like it when people attack my friends! Wanna know why? (Then he delivered a gravity/psychic blasts to the man, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Green Arrow fired a shot that created a smokescreen. Using it for cover, both he and Question took down several more of their assailants as did Gravitystone with his raging gravity ki blast and smashing down his share of soldiers with his Kiblade. When he had the opportunity, the Fire Saiyan fired an explosive flame blast at the rotors and one of now-landed helicopters, disabling it. Gravitystone grabbed the tail of another gunship and promptly ripped it off with his gravity powers. The men who remained conscious gathered up their wounded and escaped on the last helicopter, but were pushed directly down by Moonstone's Gravity Spirit Punch. Supergirl was finishing up her fight, decapitating the robot with an uppercut. The horseshoe- shaped head embedded itself into a rock.)

Green Arrow: What was that about? (Green Arrow demanded as he looked around at the damaged area.)

Question: Isn't it obvious? (Question said as he walked away.) We're asking questions someone doesn't want answered.

Green Arrow: Oh, learn a new tune already! (Green Arrow growled.)

Supergirl: No, I'm starting to think he's right. (Supergirl said as she looked down in worry.) That robot came after me. The rest of this was just a distraction. (Then Kai looked around for Moonstone.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Hey, where's Mugetsu? (Kai asked. After a moment, the five heroes found Moonstone, pummeling the remains of the helicopter he'd destroyed with each strike blows and Gravity Spirit Punches. Green Arrow shouted to get his attention.)

Green Arrow: Hey, kid! I think you got it! (Moonstone looked down at the wreckage.)

Moonstone: So what of it!? These war machines needs to be taught a lesson! (Green Arrow looked at Supergirl, Kai and Gravitystone in confusion.)

Gravitystone: I'll handle it. (Gravitystone replied as he walked toward Moonstone.) Mugetsu, I think it's time to stop being a little… violent, okay? We need to get moving. (Mugetsu grumbled for a moment, but knew that Gravitystone was right.)

Moonstone: Fine. (Moonstone said begrudgingly. After a quick set of breathing, Moonstone calmed down and turn to his teammates with a blushing look on his face.) Sorry about that. I get a little crazy with rage when I'm around military presence. (Moonstone apologized.)

Green Arrow: A little? You were trying to teach a chunk of metal a lesson! (Green Arrow responded. Moonstone scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he rejoined Question Gravitystone and the rest of their team.)

Question: Standard Z-8 Combat Trainer. (Question muttered as he looked over the remains of the robot. He brought the severed head to show them.)

Green Arrow: Like the ones we use. (Green Arrow said.)

Gravitystone: Didn't the League buys 'em in bulk. (Gravitystone stated, possibly knowing this due to his Z-Guardian status.)

Supergirl: So? (Supergirl asked, not knowing where this was going.)

Question: So who do we buy them from? (Question asked.)

Supergirl: The Army, I think… (Supergirl's expression turned skeptical, and like Kai, she was starting to catch up to a realization.) Oh, wait a minute…

Question: Another fun fact. The man who commissioned the Z-8 Project? He's the same man who put you in the hospital. (Question said.)

Supergirl: General Hardcastle? He's retired now, isn't he? (Supergirl exclaimed. Even though Kai hasn't met this retired general, he already hated the man for almost killing Kara.)

Question: Gone, and hoping to be forgotten. (Question said.)

[Hardcastle's Cabin]

(It didn't take long for them to reach Hardcastle's cabin in the woods; apparently, The Question knew its coordinates, so it was just a quick teleport from the Watchtower away. They walked up the porch, where Kai turned the knob; it was unlocked, which was usually a bad sign. The cabin was dark, the only light coming from a dimly-lit fireplace.)

Hardcastle: Figured someone would come for me someday. (The heroes turned towards the voice as an aging man turned on a lamp next to him. He was aiming an unusual pistol at them. Specifically, at Supergirl.) Only I thought they'd be from the other side. This weapon fires a projectile of Kryptonite pellets, suspended in a liquid-silicon core. Causes maximum scatter on impact. Only gets one shot, but trust me, alien. It'll do the job. (Hardcastle finished. Supergirl raised her hands in a placating gesture.)

Supergirl: We're not here to hurt you. We just have some questions. (Supergirl said honestly. Hardcastle raised an eyebrow.)

Hardcastle: Sorry if I don't take your word for it. As I recall, your kind can be fickle. (Hardcastle exclaimed. Kai had heard enough, and he knew just how to stop Supergirl from getting shot. He quickly turn into a Super Saiyan and stepped in front of her, blocking the line of fire with his own golden flowing one.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Okay, now what, smart guy? Waste your one shot on a guy that isn't hurt by either bullets or Kryptonite, and all you've got are seven annoyed superheroes. So go ahead. (Despite having a hard stare, Hardcastle was starting to get nervous. Then Kai shouts out furious at him.) GO HEAD! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! I'M NOT AFRAID! (Both heroes and Hardcastle were shock to see how fearless this Super Saiyan is. For a moment, Hardcastle glanced down, as if considering his options. That moment was all Question needed to knock the pistol out of his hands.)

Green Arrow: Come on, be a good host and tell us a story. (Question said. Gravitystone also looked curious to know as he spoke.)

Gravitystone: I also wish to learn about these… secret connections. (After a few minutes, everyone got comfortable as Supergirl explained the situation, with Kai and Moonstone keeping the Kryptonite-gun close by, in case Hardcastle tried anything. The retired General poked at the fireplace as he spoke.)

Hardcastle: The Army shut me out after Superman invaded. The feeling upstairs was that I failed when it counted most, so how could I lead again? I got the message and took early retirement. (Hardcastle moved to a chair and sat down as he continues.) The problem is I know too much. One of these days they'll decide to shut me up.

Supergirl: Who will? What do you know? (Supergirl asked. Hardcastle looked her in the eye.)

Hardcastle: The military and big business have been in cahoots for decades. Top-secret stuff, experiments on metahumans, mutants and aliens. Searching for new technologies, both for national security and profit. (Gravitystone, Kai and Moonstone widen their eyes in surprise when Hardcastle mentioned the word mutants.)

Moonstone: (Mind: How does this military dog know about mutantkind? We're the only ones who are aware of their existence and their world.) (Gravitystone and Kai nodded in agreement. However they put those thought in line as Hardcastle was continuing with his story.)

Hardcastle: That Volcana woman? (Hardcastle referred to one of the League's more notorious villains.) She was one of ours. Same as those freaks the Joker dressed up as playing cards when he attacked Las Vegas. (Hardcastle said. As a result, Gravitystone and Moonstone were glaring hatefully at Hardcastle. Gravitystone looked so enraged that the ground he stands on were cracking and spreading slowly.)

Gravitystone: You dishonorable dog! What does any of this have to do with Supergirl? (Gravitystone demanded angrily.)

Hardcastle: It has to do with _all_ of you. (Hardcastle said as he looked at them with narrowed eyes.) Your little club up in that spaceship? There's a file on every single one of you. (After calming down, Hardcastle looked back at Supergirl.) But I don't know anything about these dreams of yours. If it is connected to these people, I've been kept out of the loop too long to know. (Hardcastle admitted.)

Gravitystone: And how do we find "these people?" (Gravitystone asked.)

Hardcastle: You don't. They find you. (Hardcastle said in a warning tone. Hardcastle didn't have any more information, so the heroes left. Once they were outside the house, Kai turn back to normal and put a hand on Supergirl's shoulder.)

Kai: Sorry, looks like we're out of leads. (Kai said in a disappointed tone.)

Question: Not necessarily, I just need some time to process this. (Questions said as he activated the communicator in his ear.) Martian, pick us up. (The heroes disappeared in a flash of light. A few minutes later, a shadow fell on Hardcastle's porch. Inside the cabin, Hardcastle poured himself a glass of whiskey. He always needed a drink if he even so much as talking about the secrets he knew, but he was also impressed by the Fire Saiyan's courage. He got a little irritated when he heard his door open again.)

Hardcastle: What? I told you everything I… (Hardcastle turned to see a familiar, yet unfamiliar person standing there.) Supergirl? (Hardcastle said confused. The woman standing in his doorway wore a white, long-sleeved one-piece outfit with a gold belt that showed off her legs. She had white boots and gloves, and her blonde hair was cut short. She looked like Supergirl in her twenties.)

Galatea: Yes, and no. My friends call me Galatea. Are you a friend, General? (Galatea asked. Hardcastle had been a soldier for most of his life; he knew a threat when he heard one. He rushed for his Kryptonite gun, but Galatea blasted it with her heat-vision, scorching Hardcastle's hand in the process. With a shout of pain, he fell into a chair. Galatea approached him slowly, then leaned forward.) Guess that's a no.

[Justice League Watchtower]

(For the next few hours after visiting Hardcastle, the seven heroes spent their time in Question's room. After a little while, Supergirl and Gravitystone fell asleep at Question's desk, Green Arrow, Moonstone, and Kai spoke quietly to each other, and Question just muttered to himself as he paced. Supergirl and Gravitystone awoke with a start, terror on their faces. Supergirl turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Sora's eyes.)

Sora Sanada: It's okay. You fell asleep. (Sora said as he looked back and front to Supergirl and Gravitystone.) You and Nerito both fell asleep.

Question: Excuse me if I bore the two of you. (Question said sarcastically.)

Nerito Tsukigan: Hey, lay off my back, Q! (Nerito said irritated. Then he continued to explain what he saw in his dream.) Besides, I just saw that….

Supergirl: Hardcastle's gone. (The others looked at Supergirl, shocked while Nerito was surprise that she knew what he was gonna say. Supergirl shrugged.) I just know.

Nerito Tsukigan: Me too! (Nerito responded with the same shock as well.)

Sora Sanada: Don't worry, Cool-G. (Sora reassured Nerito. Then turn his attention to Kara.) You too, Kara. I'm here and I ain't gonna leave your side. (Sora had squeezed Supergirl's shoulder, trying to be supportive. In response, Supergirl and put her hand on his. Both Saiyan and Kryptonian smiled at each other. The moment was ruined, however, when the communicator on the desk turned on.)

Martian Manhunter: [Communicator: Question?]

Question: Go ahead. (Question answered.)

Martian Manhunter: [Communicator: Look at your monitor; I'm patching through a live feed.] (All six heroes looked at the screen next to the communicator. It showed a news report from the Eagle Network, with a picture of a middle-aged, balding man.) [Communicator: A scientist named Gilbert Halstrom has been reported missing! He's from a biotech company called Nuvo-Gen. It's the man from Kara's dream.] (Surprised at it mildly, Supergirl whispered.)

Supergirl: He really exists. Or, he did, anyway. (Desperate for comfort, her hand tightened around Sora's.)

Question: And only one network had the story. Now that's the first lead in this whole business that I can wrap my head around. (Question commented. Green Arrow stood up straight with Moonstone and Gravitystone.)

Green Arrow: We go to Nuvo-Gen, we find out who this guy is. (Green Arrow suggested.)

Question: No. First we find the source of the report. (Question argued.)

Moonstone: What for exactly? (Moonstone asked, curious of Question's idea.)

Question: Mugetsu. Don't you know who owns the Eagle Network? (Question walked over and tapped his board of connections.) The real puppet masters. (Green Arrow sighed.)

Green Arrow: Look, why don't we split up. Kara, Sora and I will go to Nuvo-Gen, and you can go wherever you want. Nerito, and Mugetsu, you guys head back to check if Hardcastle is really… you know? (Green Arrow finished. The Otsukian heroes nodded as they punch in the coordinates and a flash of light teleported them back to Hardcastle's cabin. As he moved to leave, he glanced at Sora and Supergirl. A sly smile came over his face.) You two can let go now. (Sora looked down while Supergirl looked up; Sora's hand was still on her shoulder, while Supergirl's hand was still gripping his. Blushing furiously, they let go and rushed out the door, with Sora turning back into his codename of Kai.) Ah, young love. (Green Arrow laughed as he walked out the door.)

[Metropolis: Street Level]

Inside a steak-house stood Lasser, a reporter for the Eagle Network, started walking out, when he was stopped by an old man he knew, named Jerry.)

Jerry: Hey, Lasser! I saw that bit on Eagle today. Now that's reporting! (Jerry exclaimed.)

Lasser: Thanks. You get home safe. (Lasser said as he took his leave, but Jerry grabbed his arm.)

Jerry: The thing is, that Nuvo-Gen is a real hush-hush kind of joint, and Halstrom didn't have no family to file a Missing Person's report. Between you and me, how'd you hear about this story? (Jerry asked, curious to know the source of Lasser's source.)

Lasser: Good old-fashioned legwork, Jerry. You should try it sometime. (Lasser answered. With that, Lasser left. He went outside and stepped into a taxi.) Commodore Hotel. (The taxi drove off, but it didn't get very far, only a couple of blocks before turning into an alley.) Something wrong?

Drive [Question]: Gotta write up my fare report. (The driver started scribbling on a notepad.) What do think of that corporate, prepackaged pop that kids like these days? (The driver asked.)

Lasser: Hate it. (Lasser said with a laugh.)

Driver [Question]: Uh-huh. (The driver turned on the radio at maximum volume, going to a corporate, prepackaged pop song, as yellow smoke emerged from his jacket. Lasser says as he grabbed the driver's shoulder.)

Lasser: Hey, I just said… (However Lasser froze as the man's outfit turned blue and his face disappeared. He screamed at the sight of The Question.)

[Nuvo-Gen, Metropolis]

(The night-watch security guard in the lobby looked up as his replacement for the night showed up. It wasn't who he was expecting; it was a muscular, blonde-haired man holding a lunchbox.)

Oliver Queen: Hi, Ollie. I'm filling in. (Oliver said.)

Security Guard: What happened to Frank? (The guard asked as he shook Oliver's hand.)

Oliver Queen: I heard some contest guy showed up at his door. Got a free trip to Aruba! (Oliver said. The guard brought it.)

Security Guard: Why him and not me? (The guard complained as he got up to leave. Oliver shrugged.)

Oliver Queen: Tell me about it. You have a good one! (Oliver exclaimed.)

Security Guard: Good cold one's more like it. (The guard said as he put his keycard in the slot and opened the door, walking away without a backwards glance. As the door began to close, Supergirl rushed in, holding Green Arrow's bow and quiver.)

Supergirl: Free trip to Aruba? (Supergirl asked teasingly.)

Oliver Queen: Had to send Frank somewhere. Shame how he dropped his keycard, though. (Oliver said, showing her the keycard in his hand.)

Kai: And his lunch! (A squeaky voice said. Green Arrow opened up the lunchbox to find a shrunken Kai chewing on a sandwich. It was another technique of his that he unlocked. It was called the Mini Changing Size.)

Supergirl: What are you doing? (Supergirl asked.)

Kai: I thought the plan was for me to sneak in with Ollie? (Kai responded.)

Supergirl: No, not that, I mean, why are you eating the sandwich? (Supergirl asked. Kai swallowed as he quickly finished the sandwich. They were still getting used to Saiyan appetites.)

Kai: I was hungry. (Kai said defensively. The other two heroes rolled their eyes, and while Green Arrow got changed in a closet, Kai return back to his actual size. After a few minutes of wandering, they found the company record room. Unbeknownst to them, a white-gloved hand opened up the front door.)

[Hardcastle's Cabin]

(After they were teleported back to Hardcastle's cabin, the Otsukian men were trying to locate Hardcastle clarify if he was alive or… Both Gravitystone and Moonstone desperately try their best to block off any possibilities resulting in death. While they could never trust the retired general due to his actions and prejudices against them, even Gravitystone and Moonstone had no desire for Hardcastle to be dead. They tried using their Ki sensing to find him, but there was no energy to spot. So they were trying to found Hardcastle the old fashion way.)

Gravitystone: You think that a paranoid human like Hardcastle wouldn't be that difficult to find, given his power level. (Gravitystone said, complaining that he and Moonstone have been searching hard for him.)

Moonstone: Say, Nerito. What are the chances of Otsukians like us would have with the female of the human race. (Moonstone said. Upon hearing this, Gravitystone froze at what Moonstone was implying.) What? I spent most of my time in the war for Earth fighting. I wanna know more about its definition of love. After all, you and that She-Bang seem to be getting closer. (Moonstone said, much to Gravitystone's increasing embarrassment. Although there were some truth within Moonstone's teasing. After the dealing with the White Hollow, Nerito and Shenice have been hanging out together and it was work related. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Nerito has fallen in love with a human, and Shenice admitted that she in turn had fallen for the Otsukian. Gravitystone groans.)

Gravitystone: I don't know what's worse. You trying to get into my private life or this horrible stench. It smells like something died here. (Gravitystone said annoyed. Looking down on the ground, Gravitystone and Moonstone found small traces of blood leading them to a part of the floor where the trace ended. Both Otsukian looked at each other with unease of what's gonna happen next as Gravitystone opened the secret door. Both Gravitystone and Moonstone widen their eyes in shock upon looking the incinerated corpse of Hardcastle. Moonstone gasped shock while Gravitystone narrowed his eyes with a blank expression.)

Moonstone: Merciful heavens! (Moonstone said.)

Gravitystone: Sometimes, I really hate it with I'm right. (Gravitystone commented with a blank tone.)

[Metropolis: Street Level]

Lasser: I never heard of Nuvo-Gen, or Halstrom until last night. This girl I've been seeing slipped it to me, said I could run with it. (Lasser confessed everything to Question.)

Question: The girl, tell me more. (Question demands for more information.)

Lasser: She's just a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes. Real farmers-daughter type. (Lasser said.)

Question: And a handshake like a vice? (Question suggested, much to Lasser's surprise.)

Lasser: Y… yeah, really strong, how did you… (Before Lasser could finish his sentence, Question interrupted.)

Question: How long have you been seeing her? (Question demanded.)

Lasser: About a week. (Lasser said.)

Question: She have bad dreams? (Question said.)

Lasser: More like tossing and turning. (Lasser answered. Question tapped his chin in thought.)

Question: Can't sleep at night… (Question said. A few seconds later, Lasser was hurled out of the taxi, and Question sped off towards Nuvo-Gen.)

[Nuvo-Gen, Metropolis]

Green Arrow: Halstrom was getting a lot of emails from their legal department. (Green Arrow said while he was staring at one computer. Kai and Supergirl sat at another. Kai wasn't much help in the science computer department, but knew Green Arrow was saying.)

Kai: Looks like they were scared he was gonna blow the whistle on something. (Kai said. After looking at another file, he sat back in amazement.) I don't believe this. That crazy old Hardcastle was right. These guys claim to be splicing hardier tomatoes, but they've really been experimenting with metahuman DNA.

Supergirl: Not just any DNA, They're using _my_ DNA. (Supergirl said, her voice shaky. Green Arrow turned to see Sora's hand on her shoulder again, both of them staring at the computer screen. Green Arrow rushed over to see images and video clips of an older Supergirl. One of the clips showed the clone fighting jetpack-wearing enemies.) This folder was marked "Metropolis Training Exercises." It's me. (Supergirl said as she sat back on the chair.)

Green Arrow: Um, a little more mature than you, but I see your point. (Green Arrow commented when he saw the older-looking clone.)

Supergirl: So I was cloned. (Supergirl exclaimed. Sora was a little unnerved how calm Supergirl was acting.) We must have some sort of psychic link. That's how I'm seeing things I didn't do. That's what Nerito was gonna said before we started this. (Their heads jerked up when they saw a blur of motion outside the room. Kai turn into a Super Saiyan and brought forth his Kiblade. Soon, Supergirl and Kai stick together and rushed off. Green Arrow ran to catch up. The trio entered a massive, empty room, with no one inside. The floor was covered in purple, hexagonal plates. As they walked inside, the walls, ceiling and floor lit up, and after a few seconds, they found themselves in Metropolis.)

Supergirl: What's going on? (Super asked in confusion. Kai explains this as best as he can, seeing that he doesn't have much super smarts.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: We appear to be inside of a massive hard-light construct, most likely used as training area. (Kai finished his conclusion.)

Galatea: My training area. (The heroes looked up to see the clone of Supergirl flying down towards them. She collided with Supergirl, sending both her and Kai through the side of a building. She then flew up into the air. Supergirl, after shaking off her daze, followed with Kai.) So, what do you think? (Galatea asked, as she spread her arms.) It's important that you like yourself, and I'm you. Just accelerated a few extra years, plus better trained, and I have to say, a heck of a lot smarter. (Galatea commented, bragging about herself.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: I don't like her, she's really full of it. (Kai said. Supergirl agreed with Kai.)

Supergirl: Yeah, but she did lure us here, after her lackeys couldn't get rid of me at S.T.A.R. She decided to deal with me herself, on her home turf. (Supergirl stated.)

Galatea: It's like you're reading my mind, which is actually the problem, and why you have to… AGH! (Before she could finish her sentence, the clone was cut off when Kai instantly got behind her. He did everything he could to annoy her, even going so far as giving her a Wet-Willie. After a few moments, she grabbed him by the neck.)What were you hoping to accomplish with all that? (Supergirl demanded, annoyed at the Fire Saiyan. Kai smug, not really have trouble.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: I wasn't "hoping" to do anything, what I did do was distract you. (Galatea looked up, just in time to see Supergirl land a punch on her jaw. The shock loosened her grip on Kai. Afterwards, he flew up to rejoin the battle. Supergirl found herself struggling to even hurt her clone, much less beat her. She was slammed through a building before she could capitalize on her surprise attack. As she got back up, she saw the clone engulfed by an explosion. Green Arrow had fired an explosive shot… that did absolutely nothing, save for making the clone fire a blast of heat-vision that knocked the archer into a car, and then into unconsciousness.)

Supergirl: Arrow! (Supergirl shouted worrisome. She tried to help her friend, but the clone grabbed her cape and flung her into the street. Galatea headed for her, but found her body encased in a layer of fire. She looked up to see Kai waving at her. Snarling, she flexed, extinguishing the flames. She rocketed towards Kai and thrust her fist through his chest!) NO! (Supergirl screamed. She saw her clone's arm going through her friend, but something was wrong. The clone had performed a fatal move, but Kai didn't even look worried. He was flashing like a glitch, showing that it was a clone and the real him wasn't injured at all.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Sorry, Afterimage makes it hard to hit me, let alone to hurt me. My Super Saiyan form makes it even harder to let any harm come to me. (Kai stated with a proud grin on his face.)

Galatea: Doesn't matter. I might not be able to kill you, but you don't have the power to stop me, either! (Galatea said. Kai clenched his fist as a strong growing light sphere was spreading. Hinting that a drive form will be activated.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Are you so sure? Then it's time to go for a Drive! (Kai said as he became engulf in light as he also transform into a new drive. His attire was the same but with the color being sky blue, and black. Along with wielding one Kiblade still, This Hybrid Drive Form enhanced his elemental energy, combine his natural element and two or more, relieve of any hesitation and enhancement of combat, attacks and adaptability.)

[Super Saiyan/Hybrid Drive Form] Kai: Here! Have a taste of my Breezing Hinotorika. (Kai said. After he took a deep breath, then after concentrating, he send out a massive wave of fire AKA his Hinotorika. The clone raised her arms to defend herself, but when the flame passed, she was covered head-to-toe in an enormous chunk of ice. When she fell to the ground, Kai flew over to Supergirl.)

Supergirl: How did you…? (Before Supergirl could finish her sentence, Kai responded with a smile.)

[Super Saiyan/Calm Form] Kai: I call it the Breezing Hinotorika. A Hinotorika so cold it burns. Literally.

Supergirl: I think you might need to do it again. (Supergirl said, looking at the ground. Kai turned, just in time to see the clone, who had broken out of the ice, slam a fist into his face. With no time to slack, he barely evaded getting knocked up into the air. As Galatea further continues to strike to get a direct hit with a sadistic smirk, but use a little of her heat vision to hit the tail. After Kai was shouting in pain, Galatea landed a punch at him as it send him through a window of building as he was down temporary to recover. Enraged, Supergirl grabbed a fallen streetlamp and swung it like a baseball bat, knocking Galatea through several buildings. Supergirl followed and tried to punch the clone, who dodged and kicked her into the street below. As Supergirl slowly got to her feet, the clone flew down and delivered a powerful uppercut. Before Supergirl could react, she was grabbed by the front of her shirt and felt a knee driven into her stomach, then an elbow in her back. She was able to counter with a punch that sent Galatea flying, which was followed by another blow that sent the clone through another building. Meanwhile, Kai slowly came to, no longer feeling the pain. Glancing out of a window, he saw the fight between the two Kryptonians. Supergirl seemed to be getting the worst of it. Sora's eyes widened as he saw his friend get smashed by an entire building. He jumped out of the window and ran towards the fight. Kai glanced to his left and noticed that Green Arrow was finally waking up, supported by Question. Kai blinked.)

Question: Anything break? (Question asked rhetorically.)

Green Arrow: Just my stride. (Green Arrow groaned.)

Question: Nap's over, come on. (Question said. Kai follow them to the battle, but the strangest feeling was that he didn't sense one ki signal from the clone but three ki from her body? Supergirl slowly crawled out of the rubble that the clone had buried her under. Her costume was torn, and she was covered in cuts and bruises. It took a moment, but she started seeing only one Galatea approach her instead of three. The clone looked down at her as she snarled.)

Galatea: Next time, get your own dreams. (Galatea said. Determined to know, Supergirl asked weakly.)

Supergirl: Who do you work for? (Supergirl was hoping to buy a little time so that her healing factor could kick in. Galatea looked amused.)

Galatea: Really? At the top? Even I don't know that, but I do know that I can't work in secret if you keep seeing what I do. (Galatea said as her heat-vision began to charge up.) So, sayonara, sister.

Question: That's not the only reason, is it? (Galatea turned to see Question, Green Arrow and a much recovered Kai with some scratches. Supergirl sighed. She was glad that her friends were okay, especially Sora.) You were setting up this bait even before Supergirl started asking questions. (Question continued, as he approached the clone, seemingly unafraid of her.) It's because the link works both ways. While she was seeing what you were doing, you were feeling her conscience. And it's because you managed to learn how to sense energy. (The clone turned away, as if that could deny what he was saying.) That's why you couldn't sleep at night. And I'll bet that got in the way of your work. It bites having someone in your head, doesn't it? (Question finished with a smart remark.)

Galatea: Y-you don't know what you're talking about. (The clone denied, but was also trying to protect something or someone.)

Question: No? (Question asked, as he moved in closer.) Prove it. Kill me. (Kai's eyes went wide. That was one hell of a gamble. The clone drew back a fist. Green Arrow got another arrow ready, while Kai growled and took a fighting stance. The clone's fist shook, then froze. Before she could make a move, Supergirl raised a truck over her head, and smashed it into her clone. The car exploded, while Question moved out of the way; he was smart enough to never get in the way of a super-fight. Kai, on the other hand, charged forward to help. He slammed a fire-earth fist into Galatea, knocking her to the ground, while Supergirl ripped a steel girder out of a wall and charged forward. Despite his Hybrid Drive Form ended, Kai kicked the clone to her, and Supergirl knocked the clone right back at him. They did this back-and-forth for a minute or two, not giving the clone a chance to fight back. Finally, the clone got her balance back. Her costume was shredded, and she was covered in injuries. She took a fighting stance, as did her opponents. Just as they began to charge, however, the part of the floor between them exploded!

Galatea: NO! I CAN DO THIS! (Galatea shouted, to someone that the heroes couldn't see. Kai saw cracks form underneath the clone's feet, and knew another explosion was coming. he tried to save her, but he was too late. The blast knocked him back; all he saw was a faint silhouette of the clone, and heard a scream that he knew would haunt his dreams for a while.)

Supergirl: Come on! We have to go! (Supergirl yelled. Kai nodded, then turn back to his base form. Kai got Question, while Supergirl got Green Arrow. The four made it out just as Nuvo-Gen exploded.)

[Justice League Watchtower]

(A few hours later, after Supergirl got an undamaged costume from her room and the six heroes made a report to the senior members of the League. With the other two Otsukian return to report the death of Hardcastle at his cabin by the mysterious clone of Supergirl. The six heroes made their way back to Question's room. Supergirl was currently on the phone with Professor Hamilton.)

Supergirl: …We searched what was left of the place, but we never found the clone. (Supergirl stated.)

Green Arrow: Maybe there was nothing left to find. (Green Arrow suggested.)

Question: Or that's what they want us to think. (Question said ominously, with Nerito nodding.)

Emile Hamilton: [Monitor: I'm just glad you're okay, Supergirl.] (Hamilton exclaimed.)

Supergirl: Professor, to make this clone of me, they would've needed a DNA sample. Is there any chance that it came from your lab? (Supergirl said nervously.)

Emile Hamilton: [Monitor Screen: No.] (Professor Hamilton assured, but Kai and Gravitystone knew what he said was a lie and chose to keep it to themselves for the time being.) [Monitor: We always destroy genetic material after surgery, its standard procedure.] (Hamilton finished. Supergirl nodded.)

Supergirl: Okay. Thanks, Professor. (Supergirl replied.)

Emile Hamilton: [Monitor: Give my best to Superman.] (Hamilton said.)

Supergirl: Will do. (Supergirl said as she hung up, then placed her hand over the now-familiar weight on her shoulder. She looked up at Sora, who gave her a smile. She turned her face away from him and closed her eyes for a moment; she just felt safe when Sora did that. Obviously, she was nearly indestructible, but when Sora put his hand on her shoulder, it made her feel safe in a way she couldn't describe.) (Thought: _Maybe Sora feels the same about me_ _,_ _but I won't push it. I don't want to open up old wounds._ )

Sora Sanada: Why would someone clone you in the first place? (Sora asked softly. He could tell that she was still upset about all of this. All Sora could do was try to comfort her to the best of his ability.)

Question: This all started because Superman went renegade. (The Question stated as he was staring at his board again.) They want a superhuman alien on their side if it ever happens again.

Sora Sanada: Well guess what, Question. It won't happen again because we Z-Guardians and Justice Leaguers won't let it because of "their" prejudices. (Sora said firmly.)

Supergirl: Whoever they are. (Supergirl said nervously. Thankfully, she smiled when she saw the reassured look on Sora's face.)

[Dakota Union High School, Dakota City]

(After the battle against Supergirl's clone, at last… at last Nerito found the courage and determination to asked Shenice out to the senior fall prom. It was thanks to the constant asking from Mugetsu and the encouraging words from Sora that Nerito finally decided to take his relationship with Shenice to the next level. Of course, they were blushing awkwardly from the silence they gave out, but nevertheless, they were glad to be going to prom together. Right now, at the Dakota Union High School gymnasium where people were chattering, couples were dancing, and everyone was having a blast. Entering through the doors were Shenice and Nerito, also known by his new identity, Nerito Tanaka, thanking the Gods for having his people's native language being similar to Japanese. Shenice is currently wearing a nice red dress with no sleeves and black long fingerless gloves while Nerito had a nice black suit and one of his natural abilities was turning his paper white skin to a human's pale skin and his whitish light blue hair to black. Overall, Shenice and Nerito were having the time of their night together. Though, there was some interference during their slow dance with Nerito getting punch three punks in his and Virgil's class approach Nerito. Apparently, Nick was offended the other day when Nerito called him a baboon who was supposed to be in the zoo, but ended up in their school instead. Some of the students were giggling or chuckling at that remark. Enraged, Nick lunged a fist to Nerito's face, while Nerito secretly created some glass and placed it below the table. While it is no effect on Nerito, it did inflict pain on Nick's hand due to his immense strength but to be convincible as he crashed on the table and created fake small amount of blood pouring his forehead. Students screamed for a bit as Nerito was escorted to the nurse's office, Nick and his friends were arrested by the police for attempted murder. After Nerito was patched up with bandages around his forehead, Shenice came to check up on him.)

Shenice Vale: Are you alright? (Nerito nodded.)

Nerito Tanaka: Yeah, I'll be fine! Despite the fact that I'm gotta wear this bandage around my head for a couple of days, I'll live. (Nerito then frown.) Sorry that our event got a bit ruined. (Shenice shook her head.)

Shenice Vale: Nah! It's was going well before that Nick spoiled it. You're probably one of the sweetest guys I ever met. Plus, I love how you finally show everyone what a bully Nick is. Maybe now, people will see that we can't tolerate bullies anymore. (Nerito small smiled a bit at that. A confused Shenice rose a brow.) What?

Nerito Tanaka: You are the first human to show me some compassion without me having to threat or held you as hostage. Even though I told you of what my people were gonna do to the Earth for its sins, you never saw evil in me.

Shenice Vale: Well, you weren't one of the Otsukians who initially planted a bio-weapon in the center of the Earth. And after spending time on the run, you began to be fascinated with the Earth yourself. I may not know more on the science department from my parents but I can tell the good in people and you have it. Just as I knew you have the makings of a hero too. (Nerito smiles was still there as he said.)

Nerito Tanaka: Being on this planet got me to develop some new dreams. Like… creating a clan.

Shenice Vale: A clan? (An interested looking Shenice asked.)

Nerito Tanaka: A clan is practically a group of those who blood tides or of descent. A clan can have vassals and heads that go from one generation to the next. I won't let my clan be like the crime families of this country but as a symbol of hope for this world. (Nerito looked at Shenice in the eyes.) And the only one who I would want to help me start my clan as its supreme mother would be… you. (Shenice was surprised by this, but knew what Nerito was imploring.)

Shenice Vale: Are you trying to say that… that you love me? (Nerito chuckled quietly.)

Nerito Tanaka: Long sentences short, yes! I love you, Shenice Vale. I've always have since we first met. I can't see myself in a clan without you. (Shenice smiled as she and Nerito shared a kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a while as they were now one of the happiest couple in the world. Unfortunately, unlike her Ostukian friend who can survive in a vacuum, Shenice needed air as they released from the kiss.) So, does this mean that we're a couple. (Shenice laughed joyfully.)

Shenice Vale: What'd you think smart guy. (Both could hear the music going on in the gym as Nerito got up from the bed he was laying as he and Shenice decided to slow dance together to the mood. It was indeed a night that they would remember for the rest of their lives.)

[Kent Farm, Smallville]

(In a flash of light, Sora and Kara appeared in the Kent barn. Superman had told his cousin to go home and rest, and Sora had volunteered to accompany her, before heading home himself. That wasn't necessarily untrue; he did want to walk her home, but he had another purpose as well. It had been made clear that Kara had feelings for him. Now he found that he had developed similar feelings towards her. He had worked up his courage, now he needed to ask. As the two walked out of the barn and towards the house, Kara turned to Sora.)

Kara Kent: Thanks for this, Sora, but you really didn't have to escort me home.

Sora Sanada: I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. (Sora confessed. Kara smiled, and the two spent a few moments walking in silence, before Sora spoke up again.) Hey, Kara, do you remember when I said that if I had a problem, no matter how small, I could come to you?

Kara Kent: Yeah? (Kara asked.)

Sora Sanada: Well, you know that that's a two-way street. (Sora said.)

Kara Kent: What do you mean? (Kara asked, not knowing where Sora was going with.)

Sora Sanada: Well, if you have anything that you want to talk about, I'll be there for you. (Sora said it in all seriousness, but he had a slight blush.)

Kara Kent: Thanks, Sora. (Kara said with a smile.)

Sora Sanada: No problem. (As they reached the house, Sora stopped.) Say, Kara…

Kara Kent: Yeah? (Kara asked.)

Sora Sanada: Are you… (Sora swallowed nervously. Sora had fought warlords, criminals and psychopaths from his and this universe, so why did _this_ make him so nervous?) Are you doing anything this Saturday? (Sora asked. Kara's eyes went wide.)

Kara Kent: (Thought: _Is he going to…?)_ Uh, no. (Kara said, cursing herself for her sudden nervousness.) I'm free this Saturday, why?

Sora Sanada: Well, I was kinda hoping you'd like to see a movie that just came out, plus there's this restaurant that opened up near the theater that looks good. Do you want to go? (Sora said as he mentally applauded himself for managing to look Kara in the eye while asking and with a grin that is similar to a fangirl's.)

Kara Kent: (Thought: _Oh my god_ _._ _he's asking me out! I can't believe it! Yes! Wahoo!_ )

Sora Sanada: Uh, Kara? You okay? (Sora asked, confused. Embarrassed, Kara realized that she'd been staring at Sora for several moments, not moving.)

Kara Kent: Um, yeah! I'd love to! (Kara confirmed as she couldn't keep the smile, nor the blush, from appearing on her face.)

Sora Sanada: Great! See you Saturday! (Sora said with an equally strong smile and blush on his face, Sora turned to leave. Kara also began to head to the house, when she heard Sora's voice.) Oh! I almost forgot! (Kara turned to see Sora heading towards her. Before she could ask what was doing, he had pressed his lips against her cheek. The kiss only lasted for a moment, before Sora backed up, turned the other way and flew off. Kara stood on the porch for a minute, stunned, before pumping a fist and spinning around.)

Kara Kent: Yahoo! (Kara yelled as she looked forward to hers and Sora's first date as love was in the air.)

[Ending]


	13. Learning to Love

Justice League XYZ Episode 013 – Learning to Love

* * *

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Unknown Location] [August 10th 2001]

(Professor Hamilton walked over to the operating room; there, surrounded by military and government officials, lay Supergirl's clone, Galatea. Her hair was gone, and her body was one massive bruise. She was hooked up to life-support and clearly wasn't going anywhere for a while and her stomach seen to be fine as if it wasn't damaged in battle and slowly getting big.)

Emile Hamilton: You rest, we'll have you fixed up in no time, Galatea. (Hamilton said softly, as he cupped her cheek in his hand, then rub her stomach.) For your sake and for theirs. (Hamilton looked at the monitors on the room. One display inside Galatea's body was a pair of babies; predicted of a girl on the right and a boy on the left of the womb inside. It was obvious that the mother was Galatea while, by a technical point Supergirl was also the mother as she and Galatea share the same DNA, but the twins possess a unique genetic template of a father. The genetic source originate from dried blood sample of a Saiyan Pod in the very room Hamilton and scientists were observing.)

Scientist: Professor. It seems that the genetic code we have collected from this spaceship, has successfully stabilize the infants' process with no side effects or damages done during the battle. We predict that in nine months' time, they will be born. (A scientist stated his enthusiasm.)

Scientist: Impressive how we came across a spaceship from another universe in our world during an anatomy and soon we will have our own pair of superhuman alien hybrids to defeat the Justice League, once they'll grown. (Another scientist stated. Hamilton looked at the status of the infants at a monitor. The girl is predicted to have an average amount of power being developed slowly and the boy is predicted to have an above average amount of power being developed slowly. At another scene shows their maternal DNA originated from Galatea and their parental DNA originated from… Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Once they will be born, they will be the first set of half-twins and offsprings of a Kryptonian and a Saiyan.)

[Kent Farm, Smallville]

(Kara could barely contain her excitement as she rushed to her room. Sora had asked her out! She couldn't believe it, after telling herself that she had to wait for Sora to really heal before she could even begin to hope, he'd not only asked her out, but he'd kissed her! Once she was in her room, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number; after a few rings, Barbara picked up. Ever since she discovered her friend was pregnant, Kara is anxious to be a godmother.)

Barbara Gordon: [Phone: _Hey Kara, what's up?] (Barbara asked.)_

Kara Kent: You are not gonna believe what just happened, Babs. (Kara said.)

Barbara Gordon: [Phone: _I fight an evil clown, Kara and I'm currently six months pregnant with a half-Saiyan baby. There isn't a whole lot that I can't believe.]_ (Barbara stated. Kara took a deep breath.)

Kara Kent: Sora asked me out. (Kara said quickly. She probably imagines that her best friend, now residing in San Jose, was speechless by this. Barbara reply back.)

Barbara Gordon: [Phone: … _I'm sorry, could you repeat that? It sounded like you said that Sora asked you out.]_

Kara Kent: That's what I said. (Kara said. For a moment, there was silence on the other line. Then Kara had to hold the phone away from her ear as loud cheering came from the speaker.)

Barbara Gordon: [Phone: _All right, Kara! Good for you! Hey, I can't wait to tell Tim and Stephanie, he owes her ten bucks. Stephanie and I told him that you two would get together!]_

Kara Kent: Oh, come on Babs. He just kissed me, and then we're going out this Saturday to see a movie and then go to dinner. (Kara said, a little embarrassed.)

Barbara Gordon: [Phone: _He kissed_ you _!?_ ] (Barbara screeched.) [Phone: _Wait, was there tongue? After all, I felt the same way when I sync tongues with my husband back when we first started out._ ] (That last comment shock Kara. Seeing that she and Owari/Sasuke got married two months ago with a few friends there like the Bat clan, the Z-Guardians, and some of the Leaguers that were friends of the bride and groom including herself. The tongue comment on the other hand.)

Kara Kent: Babs! (Kara exclaimed embarrassed.)

Barbara Gordon: [Phone: _Right, right, sorry. I'll leave you to get psyched and I really am happy for you both. Good night._ ] (Barbara said before she hung up.)

Kara Kent: Good night. (Kara said as she hung up, then collapsed on her bed. Between the incident with her clone and being asked out by Sora, she was feeling a little drained. Still, she couldn't stop smiling, even as her eyelids became heavy. As she made it to her bed, she turns to see the photo with Barbara, with her stomach still fit without much baby fat, in a beautiful white wedding dress carrying a bouquet and a blushing Sasuke in a black wedding kimono as both newlywed couples were smiling with their eyes closed. To their sides was Kara in a matching rose pink dress as a Maid of Honor with Diana and Zatanna as bridesmaids and Sora in a matching blue kimono as the Best Man with Bruce and Kumato as groomsmen. There was also Tim as the ring bearer and Stephanie as the flower girl.) (Thought: _I can't wait for Saturday._ ) (That was all she thought, as sleep claimed her with a smile on her face.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco]

(Sora walked tiredly through the door to his home, ready for a good nights' sleep and with a happy Tora purring at his master's return. Between conspiracy theories, clones and the prospect of a date, he was thoroughly wiped. As he locked the door, Sora heard a small cough behind him. Tora growls angrily at the sound of the one who coughed. Sora whirled around, ready to use his Kiblade then he froze when he found Superman sitting on his couch.)

Sora Sanada: Uh, hi Clark. What's up? (Sora asked nervously. He had a feeling he knew why the Kryptonian was here. Apparently so does Tora, but he was still staring hard at Superman. Clark's eyes were completely serious.)

Superman: Hello Sora. I heard that you asked Kara out on a date. (Clark said. Sora nodded. Clark walked up to him. Even though he was equally or maybe stronger than him, Sora had never realized just how much taller Superman was compared to him.) I've always been protective of my cousin. After all, she is the only blood-relative that I have left. I want nothing but the best for her. (Sora nodded, trying to act calm, but he could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. Clark looked away for a moment, before turning back to Sora with a smile on his face.) And in my opinion, she can't do much better than you. (Sora's jaw dropped with an awkward look.)

Sora Sanada: W-what? (Sora said in awkward confusion. Clark placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.)

Superman: You're a good person, Sora. I have no problem with you dating Kara. And I'm happy for you, too. I'm glad that you're getting over what happened to you. (Superman said. Sora nodded again, relieved that Clark wasn't angry at him. The Kryptonian turned to leave out the window that he'd come in through, but stopped.) Oh, Sora, one more thing.

Sora Sanada: Yeah? (Sora replied.)

Superman: If you break my cousin's heart, not even Batman will find what's left of you. (Clark warned him in a dangerous tone. Sora paled considerably, but before he could respond, Clark was gone. After a few minutes, Sora went to bed with Tora at his usual spot on the bed. At first, he was restless. He hadn't really thought of talking to Clark before asking out his cousin. In hindsight, that probably would have been a good move; maybe he wouldn't have threatened to kill him. Especially if he knew that unlike evil Saiyans, pure hearten Saiyans don't do adultery especially in matters of the heart. Still, now he was even more determined to _not_ break Kara's heart. Thinking of her helped calm him down, and soon he found himself getting sleepy.)

Sora Sanada: (Thought: _I can't wait for Saturday_ _._ ) (Sora thought with a smile on his face. As he lost the fight to keep his eyes open.)

[Opening]

[Sora House, San Francisco] [August 11th 2001]

(Saturday finally came; Sora paced around his living room nervously. It was almost 3 P.M. Kara was going to arrive at his house any minute, and he was starting to freak out. He wasn't having second thoughts, he was just nervous about messing up. After all, during his first journey fighting the darkness, there were times when some girl asked him out on a date. Of course, back then he wasn't into them as he would years later. Now that Sora thought about it, he'd never had a _normal or a_ first date in his life. A knock on his door caused him to jump. He looked at the clock over his TV, realizing that it was about time for Kara to arrive.)

Sora Sanada: Okay, I'm ready. How do I look, Tora? (Sora asked his tiger for his opinion. Tora looked at his worried master, but he just shrugged that he looked great. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Kara. She was wearing civilian clothes; a light-blue skirt that ended just above her knees, a white blouse and a light-blue coat. Like every other time Sora had seen her, she didn't wear makeup. In Sora's opinion, she didn't need it. Tora purrs in awes of Kara as he knew that his master is a lucky man. Kara, in turn, was surprised at Sora's change of attire. For the first time since meeting him, he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He wore slacks, a dark red shirt and a light jet black coat over that. The two stared at each other for a moment, then Sora cleared his throat.)

Sora Sanada: So, ready to go? (Sora asked. Kara smiled.)

Kara Kent: Sure. I just hope that the movie theater is close enough to walk to. (Kara said. Now it was Sora's turn to grin.)

Sora Sanada: It isn't, but that's okay. We'll take my car. (Sora said walked over to his garage and opened the door. Behind it sat a red sports-car with black highlights. Kara gave a low whistle.)

Kara Kent: When did you get this? And how did you afford it? Don't you need a driver's license to drive? (Kara asked in awestruck.)

Sora Sanada: To answer your questions in order: I got it a few weeks ago, I can afford it thanks to my "inheritance." And before I got my driver's license after taking on driving simulations and passing on my first try. (Sora finished. There was another reason why Sora had bought that particular car; it was almost identical to a certain Machine Mutant that he used to own back in his own universe. Even though he's been living here for months, it was nice to have something familiar. Kara was also impress by her date's accomplish record. Both heroes smiled at each other as they got into the car. They drove to the theater in a comfortable silence.)

[San Francisco: Street Level]

(After finding a parking spot, Sora got out and opened the door for Kara. Touched by his chivalry, Kara slipped her arm through Sora's as they walked into the theater. The movie had been good, a simple action/comedy. Both Sora and Kara had enjoyed it, but they enjoyed being in each other's company much more. At one point, Ben had placed his hand on top of Kara's. She, in turn, had turned her hand upward to intertwine her fingers in his. Neither let go until the movie was over. After the film, they headed for the restaurant. Again, while it was a good place both themes of Western/Italian and Eastern/Japanese, the two were happy just being together. Despite how disturbing a Saiyan's appetite eating habits were, Kara has gotten used to it and was kindly offered some from his portion. After the dinner, they decided to take a walk. While walking, they discussed various topics, mostly League-related things and ways to train.)

[Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco]

(After a while, they found themselves at the Golden Gate Bridge. Kara was tugging at Sora's arm for a reason.)

Kara Kent: Come on, Sora, there's something that I've always wanted to do. (Making sure that no one was looking at them, Kara picked up Sora and both flew under the bridge, sitting them down on a support-strut. The strut was angled in a way that they slid into a corner, with Kara leaning against Sora. Sora had to wonder if Kara had planned that, but he really didn't mind. For a while, the two just sat there, watching the sun go down. Kara put her head on Sora's shoulder, while Sora wrapped an arm around her. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Sora couldn't help but marvel at his situation. Six months ago, he was ready to accept death. Now, he was in another universe, he was part of an enormous team of superheroes, the Justice League, and still with some of his old friends with him and some of the Saiyans of Light have formed the Z-Guardians, and as of today, was dating an alien. Actually, the last part of that wasn't so strange. After all, back in his own universe, he had more alien friends than just Saiyan ones and that he too is an alien. Kara was also surprised at how her life had changed. Sure, she'd talked about boys with Barbara, but that had been harmless discussion. She hadn't actually expected to fall for someone, at least not as hard as this. And that she was also proud of Barbara for finding love with Sasuke as they went from a relationship to marriage and now are gonna be parents in a few months from now. She suddenly felt a twinge of guilt.

Kara Kent: (Thought: Maybe now was a good time to discuss this, before things went any further…) Sora? (Kara asked, lifting her head. Sora could see worry in Kara's eyes.)

Sora Sanada: Yeah, what's up? (Sora asked.)

Kara Kent: Am I… taking Raaka's place? (Kara said as she pause in the middle of her sentence. Sora reeled back for a moment.)

Sora Sanada: What!? (Sora responded surprised mildly. Kara started to a fidget.)

Kara Kent: It's just that… I could see how much Raaka meant to you when you talked about her even though I didn't know why you thought I was her, and I don't want to change how you felt about someone and… (Kara trailed off when she saw Sora staring into the distance. He had a look of concentration about him. Sora took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.)

Sora Sanada: I'll be honest with you, Kara. Raaka was a big part of my life. She'll always have a place in my heart, a place that no one else can fill. (Kara nodded. While she was glad that Sora wasn't the type of person to throw away a connection like the one he'd obviously had with this Raaka away so easily, it was kind of painful to know that she didn't have that same love.) But while that may be true, that doesn't mean that I can't have an equally important place in my heart for someone else. (Sora gently turned her head towards him, and gave her a deep kiss.) And I believe that someone is you, Kara. Because… Raaka is you! (Sora finished. Kara stared at him for a moment. She couldn't believe it. Sora had just admitted that she was just as important to him as Raaka had been and more surprised that Raaka was, in actuality, her. And she had seen just how much Sora had loved her. For him to say that about her… Tears welled up in Kara's eyes, and she threw herself forward, giving Sora a passionate kiss of her own. For that moment, nothing else in the universe mattered to them except each other. They were happy. The kiss continued for some time, and would have continued for longer, had Sora not felt the need to breathe. Unlike his Kryptonian girlfriend, he needed oxygen like fire does to stay burning. They broke off the kiss, both panting slight. Sora, from lack of air and fill of joy, and Kara from excitement. After a moment of unspoken communication, the two shifted themselves. Sora leaned back against the support-strut, his legs propped up. Kara sat on his lap and leaned against his chest, while tilting her head against his shoulder. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist, while Kara placed her hands on his hands. They stayed like that for a long time, until the sun had completely faded from the horizon.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco]

(After it started to get cold, Sora drove Kara back to his home. They rode together in silence, but it wasn't an unpleasant kind. Sora parked his car, then opened the door for Kara once again. Kara gently rubs the sleeping Tora's head. They walked hand-in-hand to the front door.)

Sora Sanada: Did you have a good time? (Sora asked, even though he could plainly see that Kara had.)

Kara Kent: Very much so. (Kara replied, then gave Sora a quick kiss on the cheek.) We should do this again soon.

Sora Sanada: Oh, definitely. (Sora replied back with a smile. Kara's face then became serious.)

Kara Kent: Sora, I think we need to lay down some ground rules before anything else happens. (Kara said.)

Sora Sanada: Like what? (Sora asked as he was curious to know these rules.)

Kara Kent: First, you've seen how protective Clark is, right? (When she saw Sora nod, Kara continued.) Well, until I move out of the Kent house, I'm going to have to tell him everything that we plan to do on a date. That was sort of a rule even before you asked me out, by the way.

Sora Sanada: Got it, let Clark know what the plan is, no problem. (Sora said, agreeing with the first rule.)

Kara Kent: Second, I don't think that we should really be too, um, _affectionate_ while on the Watchtower; we should probably keep everything as professional as we can while working.

Sora Sanada: So, while doing the hero thing, we're teammates, not a couple. If Barbara and Sasuke are capable of being professional during their hero time then no problem. (Sora said as he could see how that made sense. It would reduce the risk of emotions compromising a mission. Besides, Sora didn't have to worry as much when it came to Kara. After all, aside from being exposed to Kryptonite, she was practically invincible.)

Kara Kent: Glad you understand, Sora. (Kara said. Sora gave a smile.)

Sora Sanada: Well, if it's what you want, who am I to deny you? (Kara lightly elbowed him.)

Kara Kent: Don't push it, monkey buster. (Kara said teasingly. She softened her words with another kiss.) See you tomorrow on the Watchtower? (Sora wrapped her in a hug, which she returned.)

Sora Sanada: Wouldn't miss it. (Sora stated. Reluctantly, they parted and Kara flew away, back to the Kent home. Unbeknownst to them, a figure had been watching the two since they had exited the theater, paying attention to everything they did. Seeing how Sora had practically floated inside his home, the figure smiled. He had purple skin, short Mohawk style white hair, and wore a long sleeve cyan tight shirt, a black robe worn by the Supreme Kais of his kind with an orange jacket-like sash around his waist, baggy pants and red heel boots. This was Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7.)

Shin: Good for you, Sora. Good for all of those who serve and protect the innocent and weak. (A smiling Supreme Kai said. Shin can't wait for the greatest thing these mortals are more capable of creations. The birth of a new life.)

[Oda House, San Jose] [December 14th 2001]

(four months have passed since the date of Sora and Kara and so far they have still been going and being totally professional on the line of hero work. Still at San Jose, things were having their same vibes as those in the whole and the calm and bright feeling inside Sasuke's house, now called the Oda House since he and Barbara have gotten married. Batgirl and Owari managed to fight crime, beat up criminals, and solve mysteries such as freeing innocent women as part of human trafficking and taking down any human rights violators. But when the third month came, Barbara had to temporary retired as Batgirl for the wellbeing of the baby. Of course, she would try her best to help her husband in any way. After finishing his first book, he would start his second book and no doubt would require his wife's help as it will be dedicated to their love and the love of others as an adventure/romance book. There were different reactions when they told them about Barbara's pregnancy. Once again, Batman was shock by this, but after a stem lecture he was happy for the couple and was interested in the topic about what a Saiyan pregnancy is like, especially since the mother is human and that the baby was half-Saiyan, Commissioner Jim Gordon was so shock that he fainted, but then he accepted and became thrill that he will become a grandfather, Kara and Sora were happy to be named honorary godparents, and at the sixth month the ladies of the League and Z-Guardians threw a great baby shower for Barbara. Currently at Oda house, Barbara, wearing maternity clothing of a long black casual dress which reach to her knees similar to her black t-shirt and black tight shorts and comfortable shoes, was sitting in a chair at the baby's room. Diana, in civilian clothes, was standing next to Barbara as they watch their men, Sasuke and Bruce, working on making the baby's cradle.)

Sasuke Oda: Thanks for coming to help, Bruce. I know Gotham needs Batman, but with more heroes coming along, it should survive a week or so for a while without you. (Sasuke said. Bruce nodded, he didn't took it serious as Sasuke had proven to that fact to him.)

Bruce Wayne: No problem. It was bound to happen. Still, how's it been with having a pregnant wife with a crossed-breed baby? (Bruce asked. Sasuke shrugged with no malice or joking in it.)

Sasuke Oda: More or less. I never thought she would eat more as a Saiyan, but it must be due to the fact that it would nurture the growing child in her. (Sasuke stated. Bruce had to admit that it was true. Women would eat more than usual for the growing baby that they carry, but a woman carrying a Saiyan child would eat double the amount. Sasuke continues.) I also discovered that Earth woman have these mood swings like that of Saiyan women. (Barbara blushes in embarrassment, remembering the times when she had cry shortly then turn it into uncontrolled rage or remorse.) Still, it was nothing I couldn't handle. Enduring the rumbling of whines and moods reminds me of my close retainers in the Saiyan Army, alongside with Monkey. Their names were Cordan, Tomaku, Peako and Musta. Oh, and Monkey as well. (Bruce, Diana and Barbara playfully shook their heads at Sasuke's constant nickname for Hidegoku. Once the guys finished completing the cradle, a splash was made on this very room. Bruce asked as he broke the silence.)

Bruce Wayne: Do you hear a splash of water here? (Sasuke nodded to confirm with Bruce. Diana shouts to get the men's attention.)

Diana Prince: Guys! Barbara's water broke! (Sasuke and Bruce were surprise when they saw Barbara struggling as underneath her chair was water leaking from under her dress. Sasuke and Bruce were shock with widen eyes as it was time for the baby's arrival.)

Barbara Oda: Oh, man. The baby's coming. (Barbara said while she was short breathing several times. Diana help her by supporting her while she moved.)

Diana Prince: We need to get her to a hospital.

Bruce Wayne: Bad idea. (Diana raised an eye brow in confusion to why Bruce was against it. He explains it.) Even though the baby will come out as an ordinary human baby, due to the fact that Saiyan physiology is similar to that of a human's, there's only one difference.

Diana Prince: What's that? (Diana saw that Sasuke was freely moving his tail as she was getting the picture.) The Saiyan tail! (Diana mentally kicked herself for not realizing the con of going to a hospital in the open. Bruce place his hand up as he reassured her.)

Bruce Wayne: It's alright, Diana. Bottom line is… if the doctors saw a newborn with a monkey-like tail, they'll figure out that the father is Owari and that could also jeopardize our secret identities.

Sasuke Oda: But fortunately, Bruce and I anticipated this and managed to call an old family friend of his to deliver the baby at a certain dimension.

Diana Prince: Who? (Despite trying to stall with pain of the impending birth of her child, Barbara answered Diana's question.)

Barbara Oda: Dr. Leslie Thompkins. She's a doctor who went to medical school with Bruce's father the late Dr. Thomas Wayne. (Diana was amazed that both Sasuke, Barbara, and Bruce had made such preparations and that wondered if this Dr. Thompkins was? Leo came in as he allowed the panting Barbara to lay on his back as she petted the lion in gratitude.)

Bruce Wayne: She is a friend of the family. She was there when I lost my parents. And she already knows that I'm Batman. (Diana nodded understanding; if something had happened to her mother, her amazon sisters would be there to comfort her and now no doubt Bruce and her friends. She's also glad that this Dr. Thompkins can be trusted with hers and the other's secrets. Sasuke prepares an Instant Transmission to get Dr. Thompkins over.)

Sasuke Oda: Bruce, you and Diana get Barbara to the emergency room on the underground level. I managed to build a pocket dimension for such an occasion like this. I'll get Dr. Thompkins and Jim here. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't miss the birth of his grandchild. (The heroes and lion nodded. While Diana was told by Bruce about how their Saiyan friend managed to push pocket dimensions in his basement. Sasuke transported into Gotham to gather his father-in-law and Dr. Thompkins and no doubt the junior detective partners of Batman.)

[Waiting Room, Sky Hospital – Pocket Dimension of Healing]

(Diana, Barbara and some of the Leaguers the Z-Guardians' founders were still speechless when they told them that they have built a door in their basements to a pocket dimension to the safe place of what looks to be a hospital-like castle on a huge land platform floating in the air with fresh clean water flowing down and forming a set of sky rivers. As Kiblade Wielders, they've learn how to create and dispel pocket dimensions eve ordinary rooms; they manage to did that with doors in the basements of their houses. Some weren't denying the amazement of the worlds inside these pocket dimensions, but also didn't felt safe until they told them as a safe measurement, they managed to spread not just their energies, but the energy portions of those they have trusted and care for as they dimensional entrances will not open nor reveal itself to the wrong hands of the enemy. Inside were Bruce, Diana, Sora, Kara, Tim, Stephanie, James Gordon, Kumato, Maria, and the Z-Guardians all in civilian clothes. All who were superheroes thought that welcoming a new life in costumes was inappropriate and ridiculous. The married couple: Sasuke was moving Barbara, who was breathing heavily, in a wheelchair. Out in the delivery room came Dr. Leslie Thompkins, an elderly graying hair and light blue eyes woman in the attire of baby deliveries in a green suit and hair cover. They made it to the entrances to the room as Sasuke shook hands with Leslie.)

Sasuke Oda: I don't how I can personally repaid you for doing this, Dr. Thompkins. (Leslie simply shook it off.)

Leslie Thompkins: Please, there's no need. I'm rewarded enough to know that this will be my first Human-Saiyan baby to deliver. Nevertheless, once the young man you volunteer comes here help me then I'll consider it as even.

Dick Grayson: Don't worry, he's here. (From the shadows come out was Richie Foley, who felt honor to be having the famous Dr. Leslie Thompkins who knew and worked with the late Dr. Thomas Wayne and be included in a historical moment of delivering a new hybrid waiting to be born. The man next to Gear was a tall man with tan skin, black hair typed in a ponytail, a black shirt, green jacket and jeans. This was Dick Grayson, the first Robin and Nightwing, coming in the room. Those closest to the Bat clan were glaring at their estranged family member except for Tim and Stephanie, who looked worried.)

Bruce Wayne: Dick! (Bruce said in a neutral tone with a hard stare.)

James Gordon: You've got some nerve showing your face here. (After what happened to Barbara, Jim looked ready to attack Dick for breaking her heart, even enough to grabbed his pistol.)

Sasuke Oda: Don't Jim! He managed to save me a trip to pick Gear up. That's why I allowed him entrance here. (The others besides Leslie were surprised. Ever since his first encounter with Nightwing, Sasuke has hated the man for breaking Barbara's heart and trust by committing adultery behind her back. There must be a reason to why Sasuke has suddenly allow Dick to enter this dimension but no catch. Leslie took a cough as she gesture to the impatient pregnant Barbara.)

Barbara Oda: HELLO!? Dick decided to get Gear himself so that they can quickly get here to help Dr. Thompkins as I like to remain you all, I'M HAVING A BABY HERE! (Quickly Richie took off his jacket as Leslie handed him a green coat and mask as she gestured him to the delivery room. Leslie herself grabbed the reigns of the wheelchair carrying Barbara. Before she went him, Jim decided to say something.)

James Gordon: Barbara. (Barbara to see the gentle smile that her father was giving her and to Sasuke by extend, knowing that he has accepted them and the start of their new family.) Just do your best. (Jim said confidently. Barbara smiles as she nodded to her accepting father. After Leslie got her and Barbara inside to begin, everyone was waiting in the waiting room. They were chatting about their day, getting acquaint with each other, and some of the girls were talking about relationships. Tim could see Sasuke staring at Dick, but not with anger or hate, he was the first to break the silence.)

Tim Drake: So Dick, how exactly did you get in here?

Dick Grayson: Sasuke must've encoded a part of my energy so that I can gain entrance into these pocket dimensions. (Dick turn to Sasuke, with a remorse and confused expression.) But why would you do it!? After what I did when you were first starting out. When we first met? (Sasuke took a breath as he anticipated for this day to come. But thankfully he was ready for this.)

Sasuke Oda: I guess, after seeing and reading your exploits as Nightwing; I finally saw myself in you. (This surprised Bruce, Dick, and everyone in the room. How could these two, Nightwing and Owari, be alike? Dick had an angry expression as he shouted.)

Dick Grayson: No offenses, but we're _NOTHING_ alike!

Sasuke Oda: Yes, we are. We're both curious enough to venture into the world outside, we're both determine to success and sometimes we let our prejudices and insecurities get the better of us without having a little faith. So much that we did drawn to the darkness with almost no guarantee of coming back. (Dick was a bit surprise to hear that what Sasuke said was true. After he discover who Batgirl was years ago, he thought it was all Bruce's fault due to the way he interrogated accomplices in their homes with some rarely having families. When he find out about Barbara housing him in her old apartment at Gotham, Dick thought she was just using him to get back at him. That's when his prejudices got him to take it too far by having sex with a woman he barely knew. At first, he thought Sasuke came to save Barbara so that he wouldn't try too hard to figure out how Earth life works and the essentials, but once he saw that soft side of his and when he was concern for Barbara's emotional state. That's when he realize something horrible that he hated about himself. That he, Dick Grayson was the bad guy and that Sasuke is the true innocent man.)

Dick Grayson: I'm sorry! (Dick apologize again, but this time bowing down and begging for his forgiveness. It was much to the shock to everyone in the room.) I'm sorry I misjudged you! And I'm sorry for what I did to Barbara too! I was jealous and ashamed of myself. I wanted to be better than the Bat, better than Bruce. Instead, I became what I hated. That why when we cross paths and had to work together, I literally took bullets for you. You and your Z-Guardians are good people, Sasuke. I'm not sure if it means anything, but you have my support. (Dick finished saying as he was shedding tears with his eyes closed. Sasuke could literally sense the remorse in Dick and knows that what he's saying is the truth from his heart. After laying a hand on him in the shoulder, Dick got up with his help and then he saw Sasuke stretching out his hand to shake. Dick feel glad, but at the same time still unsure of Sasuke's feeling.) How? How can you forgive me? After what I did?

Sasuke Oda: If you didn't care for Barbara and the baby's wellbeing, you would've never bother to help us get the help here by calling me first. (Sasuke said with a smile on his face.) Despite what you did when we first met, I knew that you felt bad and horrible for committing such an act. You're feeling guilty and wishing to atone for such a sin is proof that you have a heart. (Sasuke then frowned as if he was uncertain as he spoke.) I'm not entirely sure if I can fully trust you… but I'm willing to try. (Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Indicating that he has forgiven Dick for breaking Barbara's already healed heart. Silence was there for a moment until Dick smile back as he shook the offered hand. Everyone took it as a sign that both Nightwing and Owari have settle their difference and took a first step to be friends. After waiting for three hours. Barbara was still screaming as she's been pushing for that long. They heard a panicking scream from Richie.)

Richie Foley: AH! DEAR GOD & ZUA! I MEAN I FIGURED OUT HOW BABIES ARE MADE AND WHERE THEY COME FROM! BUT THIS IS SO….OH THE HUMANITY! (Richie said, probably getting traumatized in the delivery room.)

Barbara Oda: HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING! I'M THE ONE GIVING BIRTH! (Barbara screamed a lot. Most of the men in there were a bit frighten, beside Bruce who hid his frighten expression deep inside him, of how much pain Barbara's enduring as she sounded more terrifying than the most criminals, super villains and even Gods that they have fought before. The women on the other hand have to admit that how much willpower Barbara has. Dick turn to Sasuke with a raised brow.)

Dick Grayson: Don't take this wrong, man. But I'm glad I managed to dodge a bullet there. How do you handle that fiercest mood of hers? (Dick asked curiously.)

Sasuke Oda: You simply don't take too personal, have patience, and whatever got her tick off, you just go with the flow and fix it, even if it's completely nothing sometimes. (Sasuke said, much to Dick and the men's increasing respect for the Dark Saiyan.) However, I'm the one who should be worried? (Bruce, Dick and Jim turn to the young Saiyan man who will soon become a father.)

James Gordon: How come? (Jim asked his sad looking Saiyan son-in-law.)

Sasuke Oda: I want my child to grow up in a friendly environment and yet at the same time I feel that he or she will become a hero when he starts to grow because every Saiyan, pure blood or half blood, have a desire to fight. If our child want to be a hero to protect others I won't stop him or her, but I don't want to lose... (Sasuke paused. Bruce, Jim and the others in the room were impressed by the parenting skills the Dark Saiyan is explaining as he continues.) I guess what I'm saying is… if Barbara and I see how much it means for our child becoming a hero then not only will we reveal ourselves to him or her, but train them to master their power. Between my genes and Barbara's, our children will have being heroes hardwire into their DNA. What do you guys think? (Sasuke asked Bruce and Jim, seeing that both of them had fathered their own kids. Technically Bruce adopted Dick and Tim. Thankfully both Caped Crusader and Commissioner sighed as they turn their frowns into small, but meaningful smiles.)

James Gordon: I think if it's what you and Barbara want… then you should do it. It's your child and nobody will raise it the way you wanted but you and Barbara. It's okay if you ask for help every now and then. (Jim said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to reassure the new father.) I gotta thank you for making me into a grandfather, Sasuke. You're the greatest man to have ever come to my little girl's life. (Both Jim and Sasuke turn to Bruce for more comforting words. Seeing that there's no way out, Bruce sighed as he spoke to the father to be Saiyan.)

Bruce Wayne: Sasuke, you've fought super villains, psychopathic criminals, evil tyrants, overcame the darkness and accept it as a part of you. I think, no… I believe you will be a good father to your child just as you have become a great husband to Barbara. (Bruce finished. Everyone, including Dick, were speechless. For Batman to say such words like that is like saying Batman has complete trust in him, which was true in Sasuke's case. Sasuke smiles at the billionaire businessman.)

Sasuke Oda: Thanks, Bruce! (Sasuke exclaimed. Then as they saw the foundation of the waiting room having light orbs glow their color in gold yellow, they believe it as a good sign. Leslie came out washing away any blood from her hand as she removed the disposable gloves. She turn to Sasuke, who had a concern look, as she turn her frown into a warm smile.)

Leslie Thompkins: Sasuke, I believe your son's ready to meet you. (Sasuke smiles brightly that the baby is finally born and so did the others. Bruce, while smiled that the baby is alright, asked Dr. Thompkins about Barbara's status.)

Bruce Wayne: What about Barbara?

Leslie Thompkins: Don't worry. Both mother and child are fine and are awaiting for the father to come. (Leslie stated.)

[Hospital Room, Sky Hospital – Dimension of Healing]

(In the hospital room where Barbara, who got her figure back and looked a bit restless, is with the baby, were her husband Sasuke, their friends Kara, Sora, Bruce, Diana, Tim, Stephanie and Leo. They didn't could believe it but they did when they saw the baby son of Sasuke and Barbara Oda. His hair style was neck length with some spikes and bangs similar to his father's and his eyes were blue with pupils and the color of his hair was red like his mother's but the shade was more redder like blood and of course he possess the Saiyan tail. The baby was giggling innocently as Diana, Stephanie, Leo and even Tim were awing by how adorable he is.)

Stephanie Brown: Gosh, he's so cute! Someday when I'm older, I hope to have kids of my own. (Stephanie said. Tim looked a bit awkward scared at the thought of the idea of having kids when he and Stephanie will be adults. Diana was so impressed of how the baby came to be and felt the need to hold him. Seeing this, Barbara brought her son to Diana.)

Barbara Oda: Here, Diana. You want to hold him, don't you? (Hesitated at first but gotten over it, Diana nodded as she held the cheerful baby who smiled brightly at the Amazon Princess, she felt something blighting in her. She turn to Bruce who raised an eye brow, but catch on what she's up to after seeing her playful smile.)

Bruce Wayne: No, no I… (Before Bruce could finish his sentence, Diana interrupted.)

Diana Prince: Come on, Bruce. I'm sure he'll like you as much as you'll like him. (Bruce sighed, knowing she got him cornered, he received the boy in his hands as he pause to stare at Bruce's blink expression. Then he kindly smiles with his eyes close. This surprised Bruce as he looked a bit satisfy and interested after seeing how tough and serious the baby looked with his arm crossed for a moment. Bruce smirked as he passes the kid to Kara and Sora, who wanted to see the smile of their godson. Bruce turn to the new parents.)

Bruce Wayne: He's remarkable. A great combination of you two. (Barbara allowed a tear of joy in her left eye to drop as she had her hand holding Sasuke's.)

Barbara Oda: I know. (Barbara said as she turn to her husband with a smile.) Can you believe it? Our love created one of the most precious babies in the world. (Then Jim came in holding his grandson as he still got a soft laugh when the baby tried to kick him.)

James Gordon: Fierce guy ain't ya. Takes after his parents, no doubt. (Jim commented. Barbara laughed a bit with her husband. Jim turn to the couple.) So what name have you decided for the boy? (Barbara and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke nodded as they turn back to their friends and family.)

Barbara Oda: Riku! Riku Oda! (Barbara said the name of her newborn son.)

Sasuke Oda: The very land of the Oda! (Sasuke said as he rubs the hair of his newborn son Riku.) Our very peaceful land boy! (They were celebrating the birth of the Saiyan-Human baby Riku until a flying light orb came across the room. The Leaguers and other heroes were staring at it slowly land close to the ground as it morph into a window-like portal with Zatanna being the one who send it there.)

Zatanna: (Projection: Zatanna to Z-Guardians and Batman! Please respond!) (The Z-Guardians have met and worked with Zatanna before and so far they have all become friends with her. She wished that she could've been there to see the adorable face of baby Riku. However Bruce got serious as he knew Zatanna would contact them this way as an emergency distress call.)

Bruce Wayne: This is Batman here. What's going on, Zatanna?

Zatanna: Trouble in Gotham! The Joker has rallied a lot of Gotham's heavy hitters into another Injustice Gang but they've named it the Gotham Syndicate. (Zatanna replied. The light window revealed Gotham overrun by a riot of thugs and muggers as they saw a TV displaying the evil laughter of the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime. Those who were enemies of the Joker, they were glaring hateful darts at him and those who have form this little super villain team: Killer Croc, a reptile-like man in a gray business suit pants, Two-Face, a man with two side with the right side being normal and the left side being hideous due to some acid burns, Harley Quinn, a red and black jester-like psychotic clown and Joker's "lover," Poison Ivy, a red hair and green eye woman with a black leotard with plant manipulating powers, Clayface, clay monster-like metahuman who can shapeshift and control any form of clay, mud or soil and finally there was Firefly, an arsonist with fire-base weapons and a silver costume that looks like a firefly. The big screen display a video transmitting a live cam with Joker, wearing a mask resembling his face with his sinister smile, no doubt to avoid anyone seeing his cut off eye socket, and was having his hat as they could've sworn that some of his hair was shedding and turning gray.)

Joker: [Live Camera: Hello! Hello, I know you can hear me Bats. Same goes for you Warsy!] (Both Bruce and Sasuke stared hard at the screen.) [Live Camera: You know something, we've been doing this for so many years already. It's been a lot of laughs, but the horrible truth has come to me… I'm not much longed for this world.] (Joker turned his expression and tone into anger.) [Live Camera: Thanks to a goodie two shoe monkey and his freaking light arrow, so that's why I'm planning to get the whole city here a last bash of Joker party and with some masked spirit friends of mine.] (The window widen the display as Gotham was also being attacked by the Hollows attacking as civilians are trying to escape from that chaos. They saw the Joker laughing slowly into it became that psychotic laughter of his. Afterwards, Zatanna was on the window of light after she shown them Joker's message.)

Zatanna: (Projection: You've seen the situation? I need help dealing this outbreak. Zatanna out!) (Zatanna finished. The light window portal vanished, ending the magical transmission. The Leaguers and Z-Guardians nodded, Diana asked Bruce.)

Diana Prince: Sounds like Joker's trying to get one last shot of revenge and it's not just for you?

Bruce Wayne: You are correct, Diana. (Bruce said calmly. Diana blushed a bit when Bruce said that Diana's right as he explains.) Joker may not only come after me, but Sasuke here. Jim remember the day you and Barbara first met him during the Thanagarian Invasion.

James Gordon: Yeah. He came in, save Barbara from getting shot while getting that clown a taste of his own medicine. And all I heard on the street was a huge flash of light, narrowing in a direction. What about it? (Jim said while he did wonder what happened after Sasuke exited the building as the group in the room turn to Sasuke.)

Sasuke Oda: The flash of light was probably from my Light Arrow Attack technique. It can purify anybody and eradicate any form of darkness and evil alike. After a shot one at the Joker, I could've sworn that I felt his life force was draining. (Sasuke said as he went to a computer to show them all the shows of doctors and physicians disappearing or murdered with some traces of the Joker from all over the country.) From slow to fast, he must've search for any brilliant scientist to try to cure of some disease.

Barbara Oda: But we later learn that it was no illness. The Light Arrow Attack technique must've not only destroy the evil, but the darkness of what fuels his insanity and the effects of the chemicals that made him into the psychopath criminal that he is. (Barbara added.)

Bruce Wayne: In other words, he's truly dying. (Bruce concluded. Sasuke nodded as he turn with a serious expression.)

Sasuke Oda: Alright, let's suit! It's his turn to feel the same pain as his victims. (Sasuke stated making a fist.)

Barbara Oda: Please Sasuke… (Barbara said softly as she thought Sasuke may still have a vengeful intention on Joker, but she saw the kind smile he was giving her and little Riku.)

Sasuke Oda: Don't worry Barb. I'll be fine. I'm been hanging around you, Bruce, Sora and the others to know when to not cross that line. And besides… (Sasuke said as he turn to the ceiling with a serious expression again.) Nightmares never last, Barbara. One day, either you or all of Gotham will wake up one morning and he'll be long gone. (Barbara and the others took it as a sign of relief. They knew that Sasuke won't murder Joker, seeing that he's already gonna die. Seeing that her newborn son needs his mommy and that she needs to rest, Barbara turn to her husband with a confident smile.)

Barbara Gordon: Right! Good luck, Sasuke. Light the darkness! (Barbara said with the motto of the Z-Guardians. Sasuke nodded as he turn into a Super Saiyan.)

[Arkham City, Gotham City]

(In a part of Gotham which was now dubbed by the criminals as Arkham City, which was close to the old Arkham Asylum building as the inmates and staff were moved to a new modern one. Right now, there were several thugs getting beaten and knocked out by Zatanna, the Mistress of Magic, and her powerful magic blasts. And after an incantation said backwards, the other thugs were launched from the roof to the bottom of the ground, but before they were gonna be send to their deaths as they scream like little girls.)

Zatanna: Pots! (Zatanna managed to spare them by getting them tangled by the magic energy that's preventing them to move. Zatanna laughs lightly with a smirk.) There, now the cops will have no problem arresting them.

Hollow: Your energy! It's good. (Zatanna gasped in shock as she turn to see a big Hollow in the shape of a toad with the mask on a different shape and hanging bat-like wings on his wrists. The hollow brought out a touch as it was getting a bit close to Zatanna's face, she struggles to prevent barfing at the sight and smell it had.) It's a good thing, my master send me to serve this Joker. Devouring you and adding your magic into my being will increase my spirit energy even more! (Quickly Zatanna teleported a few distance away from the Hollow as she brought out her wand as she says an incantation.)

Zatanna: _Yorted eht WolloH erofeb em_! [Destroy the Hollow before me.] (Zatanna said as she unleashed a powerful magic blast at him, but what shock Zatanna was the Hollow redirected her attack away as it hit and slain off a group of Hollows. Even though she was shocked, she became even more so from seeing how this Hollow killed off some of his own with no remorse. However she looked at the clearing smoke as some kind of seeds were covering her and the Hollow's touch was out and it gave out a sonic vibration as it cause the seeds to glow and blow up literally. Zatanna cough a bit after surviving the explosion and receive some battle damages as she got restrained by the Hollow.)

Frog-Winged Hollow: You're probably thinking, "why did I killed my comrades when I redirected your magic blast at them." To tell you the truth, I could care less if they did get killed off because I was just like the rest of the murderers you fight off! (Zatanna may be in shock, but her glare at the Hollow that was once a human and a murderer at that.) Yes! I used to be a killer by the name of Joe Chill. I remember this one job I did was killing off this rich doctor and his wife, but I left off their eight year old kid. (Zatanna looked surprised that this Hollow was also the killer of Batman's parents.) You might've heard of it or not, but I took on dirty jobs of whacking off people of the bosses I worked for and I was a shoot in being an Arms Dealers, but somehow a red hair punk with icy blue eyes than my own turn to be my last failed job that ended me. He wore all red and black and when I shot a shot at where his heart is, I thought I had a bull's eye, but then it happened… I don't how he survived but he looked as if he was affected by my bullets and then he pulled out a sword cut my head off! (Zatanna was surprise to hear that an ordinary man managed to take down a gun carrying punk and especially getting shot afterwards, she thought hard to figure out how he could survive a gunshot and strike down his would-be murder.)

Zatanna: (Thought: Perhaps, he's not human nor is he a Hollow?) (Then she grunted as the Hollow pushed her back hard as he laughed psychotically. He also had some saliva pouring out of his mask mouth with his foul breath. Zatanna looked away in disgust.)

Frog-Winged Hollow: I wouldn't worry too much. (Both Zatanna and the Hollow sense the Justice League and the Z-Guardians arriving just on time: Kaga and Sagami were searching for any bombs with Joker Venom Gas to deactivate with the help of Supergirl and her X-Ray Vision. Wonder Woman was taking down both Harley and Poison Ivy with careful strategy and control powerful hits at them. Batman, Nightwing and Owari were searching for the Joker, Kai was taking down Firefly with Omi. Echigo was taking down Clayface, but used his Kiblades as he aims at the chunk of clay from Clayface with light beams as it transform it into a girl with short black hair. While Zatanna was glad that she friends are here to up clean the streets of Gotham of its villains, she currently had a situation of her own.)

Zatanna: The League and the Z-Guardians are here. I have no doubt that they'll get rid of you and the Hollows attacking Gotham.

Frog-Winged Hollow: So true, but you won't let to see the aftermath of all of this. (The Hollow widen his mouth as he suck up all of the energy from Zatanna's life force as she struggles to break free.) Once I've devour your soul, I will be free to pleasure myself with your corpse and then make further copies of you and to rape and to pleasure myself with. It's will be a dream come true.

Kamao: SILENCE! (A gentle demonic voice was heard as both Hollow and homo magi paused. A fist from an unknown ally for Zatanna managed to get the Hollow of Joe Chill off of her as he unleash another set of seed and explode it at them. The Hollow smirks evilly, but was shock to see Zatanna up and standing painfully. The mysterious figure turns out to be a tall demon, but does not share a physique like Etrigan the Demon, he possess a humanoid body with onyx thick skin with the revealed legs, his feet only had three toes with sharp nails. under the waist being skin morph to look like armor along with her bare thick chest, there two spikes on each side of his face, with some parts of his body cover in red scales as skin armor and resembling an opened jacket, white spiky hair and yellow eyes as possess a sword while he conjuror up a wild wave of destructive darkness. And shot a direct shot at the shock Hollow as it cover him with lots of it. The demon checked on the woman and saw how battered and injured she is. The demon brought forth his sword and cuts his elbow to bring out his demonic blood. Zatanna raised a brow, confused.)

Zatanna: What are you doing!? (However she was cut off when the demon got her to start drinking his demon blood as she widen her eyes.)

Kamao: Now's not the time! Drink up to regain your strength. (Gremory said. While Zatanna would feel the demonic properties in the demon man's blood and yet it was starting to heal her up. All of the injuries she sustain earlier against the Hollow were quickly clearing out and moments later, after she was let go, she gasped a lot to breathe in as she felt better and not a single scratch remained on her. Zatanna turn to the demon bows to show respect.) Greetings, I am Gremory! (This brought surprise to the widen eyes Zatanna. She's research a lot of magic to control her powers better and have heard of the Gremory before; it was in her research on Demonology about Gremory being a strong duke of Hell and has command over twenty-six legions of demons. She remember one time Etrigan mentioning a rebellion on Hell against the Devil himself, and the rebels were led by Gremory and that he is Etrigan's master. For some reason, Zatanna felt that she could trust him.)

Zatanna: I never said this to a higher rank demon before, but… Thanks! (Zatanna hesitated a bit, but not because of his appearance, although that's a first, but because for a pure blood demon of noble birth, he was smoking hot as she struggles hard to hide her blushing face.) Still, why are you here?

Kamao: It part of my job as a Demon King. (Zatanna kept getting surprise to know that Gremory moved up from duke to Demon King.) After the slaying of Satan Lucifer and splitting the uncorrupted parts of his being into two. We Demon Kings have a sworn duty to capture any sinners to face punishment in Hell. (Gremory pointed to Joe Chill in his Hollow being as she slashed at him with red light appearing at where the cut was made and a giant gate appeared with chains coming out to restrain him.) Chill there, he's time in this world is up. That's why I killed him as a human. It's my job to capture the Hollows and souls of those who have committed horrific and sinful acts during their lifetime. Today, I'm to capture his soul and the soul of this Joker. (Then both demon and magician saw Chill screaming in fear and pain as his mask was cracking into nothing and his arms and legs chain up as a giant arm come and stabbed the Hollow Chill with its blade and reel him inside the portal.)

Demon Gatekeeper: CAPTURE SUCCEED, LORD GREMORY! (After the gates closed, they vanished in an instant and flash of light. Then another part of Gotham was shown to be having pillar of light as they felt the Joker's life force was gone.)

Gremory: My clone must've made it to Batman and Owari's aid. (Gremory verified.)

[Old Arkham Asylum Building, Gotham City]

(After Nightwing got shot by the Joker's shot, which was enhanced by darkness, Owari thought it would be best that he went after him while Batman looked after Nightwing.)

Owari: (Thought: This has gone too far! Too far! Well, no more! Because tonight… is the late night of the Joker's rampage.) (Owari thought as he senses for Joker's ki. While his is as average as any ordinary human's, Joker's ki has been blacken as if he got enhanced by the darkness in his heart. Bullet flew in to break through Owari's skin until he summons forth his Kiblade and activated a Drive Form, his Courage Form. Now wielding two Kiblades, Owari deflected off several bullets until he got shot in the left side of his stomach. Owari groaned, as Joker laughs sinisterly.)

Joker: What's wrong, Warsy! Am I too fast for you all of a sudden? No backlashing? No threats! (Joker said mockingly.) Then let me demonstrate something funny. (A screen was lay down as a film was shown on it with Joker in a lab short sleeve shirt.) In order for this party to hit a blow at old Jumbo I had to get the one woman he brought with him to Gotham. (The next slide shows a brown hair woman in her 40s strapped as she was desperately trying to get free.) Though, she tried to resist at first of the act. (The following slide shows Joker in a barbeque set, bringing out two extension-like cores as he pulled a switch and electrocutes the woman, much to the shock of Owari.) Too bad old Gordon's ex-wify didn't seem to be the humor type since Jumbo's old affairs when he first started out, but it was a sight to see her so bright. Then the dear old lady and I began to share such secrets. Secrets that you share with old Batsy, or should I say… Bruce. (Owari narrowed a look at the scene as he saw blood splashes across the room of the film. Still he was mildly enraged that Joker found out Batman's secret identity.) It's true Warsy, I know everything. I kinda like a kid who peeks at his Christmas presents. It's sad, but true. Beneath all of his gadgets and batarangs, he's just a little boy in the dark crying for mommy and daddy. Just like how despite all of that power and Super Saiyan powers, you're just a little alien boy lost in the world crying for mommy and daddy. It would a lot more funny if it wasn't pathetic. (Joker thought it carefully but to no response until…) Oh what the hell, I'll laugh always. HA! HAHAHAHAHA! (Joker laughs evilly. Hearing his voice, Owari spotted him with Instant Transmission as he sent out a barrage of punches, kicks, and swings at the grunting Joker. With one punch from Owari, Joker channeled his dark force into appearance as he grabbed his gun, but was thrown off his hand from Owari's swing as the Dark Saiyan impales the clown in the shoulder to the ground with his Kiblades.)

[Courage Drive Form] Owari: No more! (Owari said infuriated. Just as Joker pulled out a hidden gun, Owari turn into a Super Saiyan and use kiai to send it flying away, he grabbed Joker by the sleeves as he shouted furious.)

[Super Saiyan/Courage Drive Form] Owari: NO MORE! (Owari shouted. Then during another barrage of attack at the clown, Owari continued.) All the innocent people, Batman and I murdered… By letting you live, clown. (After one uppercut, Joker got up as he spits out some blood, he smirks evilly at the Saiyan.)

Joker: You know, I never once kept count. (Joker confessed. Then Owari grabbed him up in the air.)

[Super Saiyan/Courage Drive Form] Owari: Batman did, and so did I!

Joker: I know. (Joker said as he lands a slash across Owari's body. Owari grunts painfully.) And I love you both for it. (Sending out several cuts, Owari quickly dodges them while holding on his bleeding cut and got kicked by the Joker. Joker laughs evilly as he kept on sending out cut attacks until Owari concentrates his energy into a ki blast of dark element power in sphere form.)

[Super Saiyan/Courage Drive Form] Owari: You want something to laugh about. It's a new version of my Dark Sphere! Dark Sphere Impact! (Owari shot his Dark Sphere Impact directly at Joker, who grunts painfully as it was effecting him.) (Thought: It seems that my dark energy is counter measuring Joker's since my darkness is of positive energy and his is negative energy.) (Owari shot another Dark Sphere Impact at Joker, as it was hurting him a lot. Irritated by his enemy's upper hand, Joker got up and would charge in as Owari brought out some of his life essence in a tube.)

Joker: Is that… my life essences!? (Joker asked while he was coughing. Due to having to use his dark energy, derived from his remaining life force, Joker began to lose his balance and barely kept his sight straight.)

[Super Saiyan/Courage Drive Form] Owari: All that is untainted, all that remains of you and the only thing to save your life. But every decision you make, always ended with death and misery. People die, we stop you, but you'll just break out and do it all over again. (Owari finished stating the obvious. Behind him, Joker sneak in to knife him and steal his life force as he jumped in.)

Joker: Call it my running gag! (Joker almost did both until Owari sensed him coming and dodges it in the neck of time. However they didn't notice was a red ringer beam shot the tube, spreading out the life essence, much to Joker's shock.) NO! (Joker screamed as he desperately tries to grab his essence to restore his life, but it didn't work. Then a sword slash was made on Joker's back as a Gates of Hell appeared behind him. As much as he was confused and frighten, he turn to Owari with rage.) Are you happy now?

[Super Saiyan] Owari: So you want to know something funny? Despite after everything you've done. I would've saved you. (Owari answered honestly. While his soul and everything in between were flowing toward the large sword, Joker laughs/coughs evilly.)

Joker: Now that's actually… is… pretty funny. (Joker said as he laughs for the last time as he coughs a lot. Finally his soul was slashed the guardian's sword as Joker's remaining earthly eye turn completely white and he died with a smile. Owari stared down at the lifeless body of the Joker, using all of his ki sensing ability to clarify that the Joker is gone once and for all. The Justice League and Z-Guardians have won.)

[Arkham City, Gotham City]

Gremory: Joker's soul is sent to Hell and all of his life force has faded away. It's over. The nightmare of Gotham City has ended. (Zatanna smiles at the successful mission and was glad that Gotham will never have to deal with the huge body counts as Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime who cheated death several times, was finally dead. Zatanna turn to Gremory.)

Zatanna: You knew. (Gremory turn to the Mistress of Magic as he knew what she was gonna say.) You knew all along that this was gonna happened and chose to make a difference. You have the ability to see into the past, present and future. But there's one thing, I don't get. Why would you come and save me from Chills? (Zatanna asked. The Demon King Gremory smiles briefly at Zatanna as he turn to morph his face; strangely enough, Zatanna felt that she's seen that smile before. Recently, she got over her boy crush on Bruce/Batman and started dating a man that show up in one of her performance shows. At first, she thought he was snobby rich guy who was another materialist, ignorant to real magic, but she was wrong as he shown her a few tricks up his sheets and to see him actually make fire from his palm. However what Gremory's human guising face look like surprise her; his face was still in the same color, but his eyes were clear with icy blue iris and pupils and his white hair was longer and crimson red as he displays a gentle smile.)

Ruben Gremory: Because… I like you for you, Z. It's me!

Zatanna: Ruben!? (So this is the secret her newfound love and boyfriend wanted to tell her on an upcoming date. There was no doubt that Zatanna knew what the Demon King said was true and that she sense the very sense dark energy in him as her boyfriend. Zatanna realize the new man of her life Ruben Gregory and the new demon ally of hers Gremory were the same man. Out of shock, Zatanna shot a magic punch at him as Gremory fell to the ground on his back and got on top of him.)

Gremory: I'm sorry I didn't tell you who or what I am, Z. You may hate me for all you want, but I will always love you for who you are, Mistress of Magic. (Despite speaking a neutral tone, Gremory meant every word he said. Zatanna glare in hate until she finally realize this strange feeling as she widen her eyes… Both stared at each other in the eyes. Zatanna felt the spark, the spark of love. She pressed her lips with Gremory's, thus sharing their first kiss together. She started to take off her clothes as she was sure no one was there but them as they were commencing to make love together.)

[Town Square, Gotham City]

(With most of the Gotham Syndicate beaten and currently being taken away by Gotham PD, most of the Leaguers and Z-Guardians were explaining and handling ground control. Echigo and Batman decided that Annie should go with Echigo to Dakota City as well as explaining his intention to established himself in a city close to Dakota. Flowing down to the car was Owari, staring serious and blank as he carried the Joker's corpse. Both bad guys, civilians and cops were shock to see the Joker, who escape death many time, dead in the Dark Saiyan's arms. Harley gasped shockingly at her boyfriend's lifeless body.)

Harley Quinn: No. No. No! Puddin'! (Then she glared angrily at Owari.) Damn you, Owari you alien bastard. (Harley tried to charge in at him but was restrained as Gordon said.)

James Gordon: Get her back to Arkham! (Then he turns to see Owari dropped the body to the ground as some paramedics were checking for any vital signs.) Hey, are… are you alright? Owari? (Owari paused as he turns to Gordon with a serious expression and nodded.)

Owari: I will be, once I have time to come to terms. (Thought: A new era is coming. And I must be prepared.)

[Justice League Watchtower] [December 15th 2001]

(A few days have passed as the Leaguers in the Watchtowers were watching the news of how Batman, Wonder Woman, Owari and the rest of Leaguers and Z-Guardians with them stopped the Gotham Syndicate's riot, putting them all away and the most for Gotham's celebration was the death of the Joker. Some say that it was Batman and/or Owari who killed the Joker, but both men knew that before they would've consider giving the antidote to him, a demon approach to help them and to send Joker's soul into Hell for his crimes as he, Gremory destroyed the vile thus allowing Joker to spend his final moments laughing at an unintended joke Owari came up with. Zatanna on the hand smiled at the sight of Gremory as Batman, Owari and a now recovered and active Batgirl approach her.)

Batgirl: You seem a bit happy to see that demon. (Batgirl commented. Zatanna gasped a bit as she turn to them.) S'up, Z.

Zatanna: Barbara, it's nice to have you back with us. All of that baby fat gone and now ready for active work. How's little Riku? (Zatanna said. Zatanna managed to get a chance to see and hold the baby. Owari answered her question.)

Owari: Riku's fine. I managed to get Dick to watch over him for today during his time of recovery. Although we were worried about you while that mission?

Batman: You gotta understand, we didn't know where you were until that demon Gremory managed to explain that he save you from the Hollow of my family's murderer. (Batman knew that despite meeting a new demon, he was grateful that he punish and send his parents' killer off to face punishment for what he did to him and other innocent people.) It's strange, but in a good way because it sounded like he knew you. These are for you. (Batman gave her a tall box in skinny rectangular shape and a card from a Ruben Gregory. She knew who he is as she opened the box, showing beautiful blue roses in a bouquet. She read the card saying…)

Gremory [Note]: "To most people who understands nothing, I'm just a red dangerous flower, but you, my beautiful Mistress of Magic, I am a kind and understanding blue rose that will be there for you and the innocent. Love Ruben." (Zatanna smiled at the gift she received from Gremory.)

Batman: How did you reacted when he reveal his identity. (Batman asked without making it sound that he's against the relationship between the magical hero and the heroic demon. Zatanna smiled as she brought her bouquet to her and smelled it.)

Zatanna: Let's just say, it's true love at first sight. (Zatanna left to her room to put her rose in a vase for water, but smiles at the expression she felt for her demon king lover and knew that some demons aren't evil, but chose to use their powers for good.)

[Ending]


	14. The Return

Justice League XYZ Episode 014 – The Return

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Watchtower] [January 1st 2002]

(Superheroes aren't generally known to gossip. Otherwise, secrets that should have been _kept_ secret get out. Still, after a few weeks, the fact that Sora and Kara were dating and the birth of Sasuke and Barbara's baby Riku wasn't so much rumor as it was common knowledge. Anyone in the Justice League who'd seen the two heroes together could tell that they were already close, and many Leaguers had secretly suspected that they'd been dating long before they actually were. Most of the older heroes were impressed with how professionally the two and more couple like them acted while on the Watchtower or on a mission. Save for the occasional kiss between them, you'd never be able to tell that they were anything more than friends. The dates went well between them, both just happy to be in the others' company. Most of the time they either went out to dinner or watched movies at Sora's house. They would have gone to the Kent house for movies too, save for the fact that the elder Kents didn't have any movies that they liked. Still, anyone who knew Sora's past was happy for him including his best friend Sasuke and after making him a godfather. While he and the other founders of the Z-Guardians had improved in the months since they arrived in the universe, Sora had still seemed off to those who knew him. Now, though, he was upbeat and happy, so much so that it was palpable. At the moment, however, Sora wasn't really that happy. Mostly because his girlfriend was tossing him around the training room like a rag doll, but even so he seem a bit serious while thinking about his fight with Supergirl's clone Galatea. Supergirl saw the frown on her boyfriend as she asked.)

Supergirl: Sora, are you okay. (Turning to Supergirl, Kai managed to turn his frown into a small smile.)

Kai: Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about that fight we had against Galatea. Despite being a Super Saiyan, she was still able to match wits with me. (Kai said. Supergirl nodded in understanding, even with the nightmares of seeing her evil clone killing people has ended, she knew that he could still have figure a way to beat, but then she saw him having an awkward mad face with mock-rage.) Damn it, I can't believe I've gotten so distracted by that fight that even now, my girlfriend's beating me with a little ease. (Supergirl only laughed. she and Sora had sparred several times with Sora teaching her to tap into her latent potential to wield her ki, and she'd sometimes beaten him easily with him winning some of their spars. She'd never gone against some of his most powerful forms, like the Super Saiyan and Great Ape forms, but Sora himself had admitted that a Great Ape might have a tough time against a Kryptonian. She shouted down from the top of the training room.)

Supergirl: Come on, Sora! We've got monitor-duty in five minutes! (Kai grunted, but knew that she was right.)

Kai: Fine, I was going easy on you anyway. (Kai commented. As Supergirl floated down to the ground, she gave a cocky smile.)

Supergirl: Were you really going easy on me? (Supergirl asked. Kai laughed.)

Kai: More or less, I just likes to bluster when I lose a friendly match. (Supergirl shared the laugh as they entered the elevator. Kai then got serious as he looked determine.) Still, I part of me feels that Galatea is still alive out there and when she comes out to get her revenge, I don't think I'll be able to defeat her with my current power level. As a Super Saiyan, I believe I can do it. (Kai said.)

Supergirl: Do what? (Supergirl asked. Seeing the confused look on her face, Kai answered Supergirl.)

Kai: What I mean, Kara, is that it's time for me to reach for the next level of the Super Saiyan form. (Kai confirmed. Supergirl looked surprised by this as she asked out of curiosity than fear.)

Supergirl: You think there's a level beyond a Super Saiyan. Is that even possible? (Kai nodded as he explains it.)

Kai: It is. Sasuke and the others feel it too and I'm aiming to claim it. I just need a whole year of training to ascend beyond a Super Saiyan. (Kai stated. Supergirl looked a bit worried that a whole year of training would part a wrench between their relationship and personal life. Kai reassure his girlfriend.) Don't worry, I know how to create a doorway to a dimension where you can spend a whole year's worth of training in one day's time. (Kai said. Supergirl smiles in relief, but still even she gotta admit; a whole year in one day's time might be more than enough to discover a new level As they went up to the monitor section of the Watchtower.)

Supergirl: So, are we still on for dinner tonight? (Supergirl asked. Kai smiled.)

Kai: Of course; I wouldn't miss it. (Kai said excited. As they reached their destination, they saw that Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter were speaking to a small, blue alien on a video-screen. He was one of the Guardians of the Universe, and Green Lantern's boss. Green Lantern was currently arguing with the small alien about trying to get a temporary reassignment to Oa, the homeworld of the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps. However, John had been denied the posting every time. Kai and Supergirl were passing the arguing group when alarms began to sound on the Oa side of things.)

Green Lantern: What's going on? (John asked.)

[Green Lantern Corp HQ, Oa]

Oa Guardian: There's an object approaching Oa at a somewhat astonishing speed.

Kyle Rayner: We'll take care of it. (Kyle Rayner said, another human Green Lantern, as he and several dozen other Lanterns flew out into Oa's atmosphere. Once there, they combined the power of their rings to form a massive barrier.) Nothing's getting through this baby. (Sadly, that confidence was ill-placed, as the object blasted through the barrier without even slowing down. Back on Oa, the Guardian had allowed the security feed from the planet to be shown to the League, in case their assistance was required, so the heroes of Earth could see everything that happened.)

Oa Guardian 2: Activate planetary defenses! Magnify the image! (A Guardian barked out. The object was revealed to be a humanoid being, seemingly made of gold, and had no face, save for a pair of glowing, red eyes.)

[Watchtower]

Martian Manhunter: Professor Ivo's android! (Martian Manhunter said it in shock. If Kai's body had been lacking the incapability of restraining from sweating nervously, it would have broken out in it at this point. He had read about the android, called Amazo, in the old case files. The nanotech-based creation had the ability to copy the powers of anyone it saw, and in only a few hours, had been able to defeat all seven of the founding members of the League.)

Kai: (Thought: That had been years ago. what sort of strength did Amazo possess now?) (Kai thought. This is why Kai suggested to train furthermore.)

Green Lantern: Holy mother of… (Green Lantern didn't have time to finish his sentence as Amazo slammed into the surface of Oa. In a massive flash of light, the planet disappeared. Oa, center of the stability for the universe, was destroyed. Everyone who had seen it simply stared; this single being had destroyed one of the most powerful civilizations in mere seconds. There were no words, no coherent thoughts. All they could do was stare.)

[Opening]

Green Lantern: Oa, it's gone. (Green Lantern said shockingly. The loss of Oa was particularly hard for John. It had been both a base of operations and a home away from home for him. He and the rest of the Corps had devoted their lives to protecting the planet, and in turn, Oa gave protection to their worlds. Now it, and everyone who lived there, was dead. Kai was similarly stunned. While he had seen destruction on a cosmic scale, and he'd seen a civilized world destroyed before just like his planet. For a moment, the room spun and he stumbled, until Supergirl caught his elbow. He looked down at his girlfriend, who had gone pale; she wasn't taking this any easier than he was.)

Martian Manhunter: It's going to get worse. (All who heard that turned to the Martian, who had activated a star chart on a holographic display.) The android is heading for Earth. (Kai's eyes went wide, and he ran for the nearest communication station. Though he wasn't a founding member of the League, he'd been given enough authority to do this. He announced it as firmly as he could.)

Kai: Attention, all Justice League members and associates, we have an Omega-level threat. All members and associates are to report to the Watchtower for assignment. This is not a drill. (Kai finished as he turned to the Martian, who nodded in approval. One of the most powerful beings the League had ever fought was heading for Earth, and they were going to need all hands on deck. In less than an hour, the entire League was assembled and briefed on the situation. Some of them looked nervous, but they were still determined to defend their home. They had already lost Oa, they weren't going to lose Earth.)

Martian Manhunter: We'll set up three layers of defense. One on the ground, one in the upper atmosphere and one in space. (Martian Manhunter explained.)

Green Lantern: That last one is me. I wanna hammer that thing before it gets anywhere near here. (Green Lantern replied. Shining Moon and Echigo came in the Lantern and Martian as they pointed to themselves.)

Shining Moon: So do we did. (Shining Moon responded. Ever since he was welcomed to the League, Shining Moon has been one of the new Leaguers to achieved great honor and appreciation from the other heroes who have been in missions with him.)

Echigo: We Saiyans have lost our home planet before and we won't lose this one too! You've gonna need all of the heavy hitters the Justice League and Z-Guardians have for this, J'onn. (Echigo stated. The Martian nodded in agreement and Green Lantern smirks to see how serious both young men were.)

Martian Manhunter: Move out! (J'onn barked. As the Leaguers moved to the teleporters to be sent to their assigned areas, Superman paused.) What is it? (J'onn asked. Superman turned to his friend.)

Superman: When the android left Earth, he said he'd evolved to a level where none of us could offer us anything. So why's he coming back? (Superman said with a question along. The Martian looked down for a moment, before his head snapped back up.)

Martian Manhunter: Supergirl, Kai and Kaga! I have another assignment for you. (J'onn ordered. All three said heroes turned as they listen to J'onn's instructions.)

[Luthor Mansion, Metropolis]

(Lex Luthor, former president and CEO of LexCorp, reformed villain and all-around jerk, was currently being interviewed at his estate. He had been getting a lot of press lately, mostly because the man who'd tried to kill the Justice League and take over the world was suddenly very philanthropic. Despite his claims of reform, people were still suspicious of his motives.)

Female Reporter: Your new book, "Into the Light," certainly projects the image of a man who's reformed, but many people are skeptical, Mr. Luthor. For good reason. (The female reporter said. With that said, Luthor calmly responded)

Lex Luthor: I understand their skepticism, but the fact is that I'm not the man I was before. (With that, Lex opened his shirt to reveal a green vest with a red hexagon on the front. A rueful smile appeared on his face.) This device might stop my Kryptonite-induced cancer for another thirty years. Or it might be thirty days; for all I know, it could be another thirty minutes. However fate plays her hand, I want my remaining time to have meaning. I want to have a positive difference in the world. (Luthor finished. The reporter looked at him, not quite believing him.)

Female Reporter: So you're a new man? No grudges or vendettas? Even against the Justice League or this new team known as the Z-Guardians? (Luthor laughed as they walked outside.)

Lex Luthor: Oh, far from it. I owe them everything. (Luthor exclaimed. Despite the fact that he and the Z-Guardians haven't officially met, he was of course referring to how the League had gotten him a full pardon after he'd helped them defeat their evil counterparts, the Justice Lords.) They trusted me when no one else would, I'd like to think that we might be friends one… What the devil? (Luthor, the reporter and her crew looked up to see Supergirl, Kaga and Kai swoop down towards them. Before Luthor could get away, Supergirl grabbed him under his arms and flew off, Kai and Kaga close behind them.)

[Metropolis: Sky Level]

(They flew into Metropolis, with Luthor futilely struggling in Supergirl's arms.)

Lex Luthor: Let go! (Luthor demanded.)

Supergirl: Keep fighting me, Lex, and I just might. (Supergirl replied. Luthor looked down to see that he was several hundred feet in the air, and that being released right then and there wouldn't be beneficial to his health.)

Lex Luthor: What is this about? (Luthor demanded an answer.)

Supergirl: There's an old friend of yours coming back to town.

Kai: Ivo's android.

Kaga: Amazo! (Kaga finished. Luthor's eyes went wide. He remembered how he'd manipulated Amazo into stealing technology for him, then made him attack the League. When the android found out that he'd been used, he didn't take it well. If he was coming back, it probably wasn't for a friendly conversation with Lex.)

Lex Luthor: Wherever you're taking me won't be safe enough, but I know just the place. (The three aliens looked at each other uneasily. However they headed to where Luthor suggested, Kaga decided to ask him out of a question in his mind.)

Kaga: Hey, Lex. (Luthor turn to the Earth Saiyan as Kaga ask him.) I have a question. Why does Amazo, Ivo's android hate you so much. I gotta know. (Despite how they shouldn't underestimate a supervillain, even reform ones, both Supergirl and Kai were curious. Lex gave a sigh as he knew how friendly and powerful these Saiyans are.)

Lex Luthor: Let's just say I took advantage of his naiveté, which I thought you Saiyans would have the same attribute as him. He's not naïve anymore and I've stop taking advantage of the innocent. (Luthor finished. While three heroes were advise to never trust Luthor, they knew what he said was the truth.)

[Barbershop, Metropolis]

(Following Luthor's directions, the aliens landed in front of a barber shop, much to their surprise.)

Supergirl: This is your safe house? (Supergirl asked disbelievingly.)

Kai: Gotta hand it to you, Luthor, no one would think to look for you here. (Kai said mockingly. Luthor shot him a glare, not really liking it when people made fun of his lack of hair, then marched inside. The three heroes followed. Once inside, the barber, an associate of Luthor, turned a chair towards him. Lex sat on it and made himself comfortable.) So, after you get your nose-hairs trimmed, then what? (Kai liked getting under the skin of the bad guys; even reformed ones.

Kaga: KAI! SUPERGIRL! KNOCK IT OFF! (Kaga shouted. Getting Kai and Supergirl's attention, Kaga continued.) If you guys keep this up than you'll be no better than he was. (Supergirl and Kai gasped in shock, but knew what Kaga said was right. Even Luthor got to admit, the Earth Saiyan was more humane, mature and, dare he say it, intelligence than him and the other two.)

Lex Luthor: Just watch. (Luthor said, as the barber pushed a button. A metal, egg-shaped shell surrounded Luthor as a hole opened up beneath him.)

Supergirl: Hey! (Supergirl shouted as she flew down after him with the Saiyan boys. After quickly transforming into Super Saiyans, they followed Supergirl. The two aliens chased Luthor's pod down a long tunnel, doing their best not to lose him. After every twenty feet or so, a thick door would slam shut after the pod passed it. The doors didn't even slow Supergirl down; a few holes opened up in the walls, revealing energy cannons, but Kaga blasted them with energy bolts of earth before they could fire. After a minute, they reached an area with five branching paths. They had lost Luthor's pod.) Where did he go? (Supergirl asked.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: I guess we just pick one. (Kai said, as Supergirl rocketed into the center tunnel and Kai picked the upper right tunnel. However, Kaga didn't move as he narrow an awkward look at the departed heroes.)

[Super Saiyan] Kaga: Man, those two are so slow on thinking before acting. They could've first sense Luthor's energy before heading off. (Kaga has picked up Luthor's ki and a very small one until it grew as big as its host to the standard of a human's.) (Thought: I guess that must be the Atom there. Luthor didn't notice that I brought the Atom with me to help him in case this situation became necessary, but I won't resort to that.) (Kaga thought. Kaga may have become a Super Saiyan and is a master genius of hyper intelligence and battle tactics but his heart and compassion was more powerful than any power in the whole world. Supergirl didn't get very far. The tunnel had chunks of Kryptonite embedded in the walls. Within seconds, she collapsed as the poisonous radiation made its way into her system. Kai quickly pulled her out of the tunnel. She needed the restorative properties of the sun fast, or she'd be in serious trouble.)

Supergirl: Thinks of everything, doesn't he? (Supergirl asked weakly.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Come on. Let Luthor hide himself away. We've got an android to fight. (Kai said. Supergirl nodded.)

[Super Saiyan] Kaga: No, Kai! Perhaps fighting isn't always the answer. (Both heroes turn to the giant Saiyan with raise brows in confusion. Kaga sighed as he explains.) If we want to avoid any bloodshed, what we need is Tenjima! Kai, it's time for Fusion. (Kaga finished. Kai gasped at first, but grinned brighter than Flash checking out women and Supergirl smiles to finally see a fusion perform by Kai and Kaga. During one date, Sora told Kara everything about Fusion, how two or more individual merge to become a whole new entity with massive amount of power and abilities. Supergirl was excited to see Kai perform a Fusion technique before her eyes.)

[Metropolis: Street Level]

(Once outside of the barbershop, the three heroes saw the ground unit there led by Wonder Woman herself were there.)

Wonder Woman: Hi, guys. Kara, the second line of defense is all set, they need you… (Before Wonder Woman could finish her sentence, Supergirl added.)

Supergirl: Don't worry, I'll make it on time, but first we're about to see a Fusion here. (Diana and Supergirl turn to the Fire and Earth Saiyans as they saw the boys stretching out their limps to avoid making errors.)

Kaga: Ready? (After powering down, Kaga asked Kai after he finished stretching his arms.)

Kai: Yeah! It's just been a while seen we've done this. Okay. Ready! (Then after a green glow, Kaga's, and red glow, Kai's, were shining. Kaga was dancing in the style of Disco as his hands were cycling each other in a wheel position as Kai was styling in Break dancing as he spins in a spiraling twist and dancing backward slowly as both men were cycling their whole bodies until their middle and index of their right hands each in contact with each other as both Saiyans were glowing in a large flash of light with the fusion completing. Once it died down, they were impressed in shocking admiration.)

Supergirl: Whoa! (Supergirl said awestruck.)

Wonder Woman: Hera!? (Wonder Woman said with equal amazement.)

[Earth's Atmosphere, Outer Space]

(Superman floated above his adopted homeworld, clad in a suit of armor that flooded his body with extra solar radiation; he felt that he would need all the power he could get to stop Amazo. Beside him was Green Lantern, adjusting the ring on his finger. Near them was Captain Atom, Shining Moon, Gravitystone, Echigo, clad in his Kiblade armor with similar traits as the other wielders with Kiblades, Orion, New God/son of Darkseid, the armored form of STRIPE, Dr. Light and several other heroes who could survive in space. Behind them was the League's entire complement of Javelins; two-dozen in all, piloted by League members who would be unable to fight Amazo directly. It was an impressive defense, but Superman wasn't sure that it would be enough to stop the android.)

Amazo: _You cannot keep me from my goal._ (The heroes looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. However Superman and Green Lantern knew whose it from.)

Superman: Telepathy. (Superman said.)

Green Lantern: I'm not impressed. (Green Lantern said with a hard stare.)

Tenjima: [Telepathy: _Jesus, GL, learn a new attitude already_!] (A dual voices was hearing to the two founding members of the Justice League. Both Superman and Green Lantern heard a new but it was familiar voice to them.)

Amazo: _This voice is from a fusion entity. Compose of two lifeforms I'm unaware of with the elements of earth and fire_. (Amazo said curious. That's when it hit them of a technique the Z-Guardians told them: Fusion, a rare ability that allows two and/or more individual to merge into a whole new entity with increase power, energy, skills and etc. combined.)

Superman: It must be Kaga and Kai. (Superman stated with a grin. Green Lantern nodded.)

Green Lantern: Yeah, they must've fuse into one for a situation like this. (Green Lantern concluded. Both men nodded as they turn their attention back to the android. Superman demanded an answer.)

Superman: Why have you come back? (Superman demanded.)

Amazo: _Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?_ _(Amazo replied.)_

Superman: Luthor. (Superman said. So J'onn had been right in Superman's mind. A bright, golden light appeared in front of them. It was far away, but closing fast.)

Amazo: _Of course._ _(Amazo said.)_

Superman: We're not going to give him up. (Superman responded.)

Amazo: _He's your enemy! You owe him nothing._ (Amazo said. Now the assembled Leaguers and Z-Guardians could see the golden form of Amazo. Amazo wasn't slowing down for anything.)

Superman: Turn back now. (Superman said as he charged up his heat-vision for emphasis.)

Amazo: _I have evolved far beyond what I was when we last met. You do not want to challenge me._ (The android said as he entered the weapons' range.)

Green Lantern: Light him up! HAAAAAARGH! (Green Lantern roared as he unleashed the most powerful blast he'd ever generated from his ring. Every Javelin opened fire with its energy cannons, Superman used his heat vision, Orion fired bolts of energy from his chariot, Captain Atom released a wave of radioactive energy, and STRIPE launched missiles from his shoulders. Super Saiyan Echigo converted his Kiblade into a giant cannon as he unleash a powerful light cannon blast raging on, Gravitystone fires a powerful wave of gravity and Shining Moon shoots back two celestial light blasts from his palms. The incredible amount of firepower slowed the android; it even began to push him back. It was working! But just as the Justice League began to hope, Amazo pushed forward yet again. This time, he wasn't stopped.)

[Metropolis: Sky Level]

Martian Manhunter: [Communicator: Be prepared, the space team has failed. He's coming.] (Out came the voice of the Martian in Supergirl's ear.)

Supergirl: Not for long. (Supergirl declared, though in reality, she was terrified. Amazo was able to beat a group with enough combined power to destroy a planet, and now it was up to her and a few others to try and stop him.) (Thought: _I wish I'd been able to say more to Sora earlier.)_ (She had hoped that Sora would be on the same team as her, but since both Sora and Kaga have fused to form Tenjima as he was meditating to gather energy before he acted as he'd been placed on the last line of defense. While she was determined to not only survive, but win, she still had a feeling that she might not see her boyfriend again. Thanking she was reassured by Chikuzen.)

Chikuzen: Don't worry, Kara. We will survive this and win this fight. We have two superheroes team with powerful members. It's gonna take more than major beat down to keep us down. (Chikuzen exclaimed, raising the Kryptonian's spirit. Their enhanced senses detected Amazo heading towards the city, and they charged up towards the android. For a moment, knowing what she was up against, she faltered, but she corrected herself and slammed into the golden being. However, the android was too powerful, and Supergirl was slammed into Metropolis's warehouse district with the force of a small meteor. She tried to rise again, but fell into unconsciousness. Chikuzen managed to stop falling uncontrollably as she turn into the Super Saiyan and entered the fight. The other three heroes that were in the sky team were Red Tornado, an android with the ability to create and control tornadoes, Fire, a Brazilian woman that could wrap herself in and shoot blasts of green flame, and Rocket Red, a man in a flying armory. Alongside the Leaguers and that came with Chikuzen, two members of the Z-Guardians; Aki, the Grass Saiyan, a beautiful 23 year old Saiyan young woman with long black hair, orange eyes, peach light skin and the Saiyan tail, wearing a haori orange and blue costume with a matching ninja mask to protect her identity, gloves and boots and Tosa, the Ice Saiyan, was a 23 year old tall Saiyan man with white hair, black eyes, wearing a cyan color costume with a kimono, black skin thigh bodysuit with the right side revealing skin of pure muscles, black gloves, a scarf of white fur around his neck, a purple obi, blue pants and boots.)

Tosa: He's tough. No doubt from his motivation on Luthor. If he wasn't determined to kill him, he would make a good sparring partner. (Tosa commented. Then he turn to Aki.) Any ideas, Aki? (Aki looked carefully with narrow eyes at the android who was fighting with Super Saiyan Chikuzen as she brought out her Kiblade and got in a stalemate.)

Aki: Not at the moment, right now. (Aki admitted.) He's a lot more powerful than the last time, the League faced him. But yet, I wonder why he is so fixated on Luthor to make his return. (Aki asked while Tosa and the Leaguers who heard her shook their head, not knowing much themselves. Fire looked down at Supergirl in concern, then at Amazo in fear. Before she could react, Rocket Red flew by her and unleashed a massive barrage of missiles, all of which hit Amazo square-on. Amazo kept going as if nothing happened. Red Rocket flew backwards, while firing a mini gun that was mounted on his shoulder. Amazo kept up with him, ripping off the weapon and punching Rocket back several hundred feet. Before he could continue, Amazo was engulfed in emerald flame and then attacked by a hailstorm of icicles. He glanced up at Fire and Tosa who fired the Hailstorm Volley, before actually absorbing their attacks and grabbing Fire and Tosa by the throat. As Fire began to lose consciousness while Tosa struggles to break free while growling, they heard Amazo's voice in her head.)

Amazo: _Your bravery is admirable, but annoying._ (Amazo said.)

Tosa: You know what else is annoying… Being held like this instead of fighting tooth and nails on your golden… (Tosa didn't had time to fight his sentence as Amazo let go of him and then head-butts to the ground. Still Amazo found it interesting to meet a Saiyan that was incapable of losing consciousness of his grip. Despite falling a few hundred feet from the sky, Tosa got back on his feet with barely any injures. Amazo looked confused by this)

Amazo: _Strange? Even after feeling a portion of my power, he's still unyielding to admit defeat. Why doesn't he give up?_ (Amazo finished as Chikuzen approached the android in fighting stance.)

[Super Saiyan] Chikuzen: That's because we have something worth fighting for. Truly worth protecting! And it's not money or replaceable possessions. (Chikuzen stated. However she struggles to get maintain her fighting stance as she builds up a water ki wave in her position hands.) Take this, KIRIN….. MI…. NA…. (As she chanted her move, she gather the energy require as it was getting enhanced by the aura of her Super Saiyan form. Fully charged and with a few sweat on her forehead, Chikuzen shouted out.) MI! (Chikuzen shouted as she unleashed her Kirinminami wave directly at the surprised android. The wave raged out a huge amount of energy at the size of a tidal wave, engulfing the android. Aki, Tosa, Fire and Red Tornado were impressed by her power and how she seemingly destroyed Amazo. Smokes were created from the result of the Kirinminami as Chikuzen tiredly grinned at her success. However to the shock of the heroes, that victory was short-lived. The smokes cleared to show that Amazo was damaged and still alive, much to the Leaguers and Z-Guardians' shock. Amazo groans painfully as it was the first time he felt pain. As Amazo regenerated his damaged body, he launched a sneak attack at Chikuzen as she was pluming toward the sky. Amazo's eyes were glowing as he felt the energy within her, his eye widen in shock. He used his telekinesis to gently place her down to the ground for a soft landing. Fire and Red Tornado were still wondering why Amazo was being merciful to the Water Saiyan, but then he resume his flung Fire to the streets below, but she was caught by a twister, courtesy of Red Tornado. She was then picked up by the damaged Red Rocket, who took her to safety. Red Tornado sent another twister at Amazo, but the golden android shrugged it off and sent a blast of energy into Red Tornado, slicing him in half. The dismembered robot fell to the roof of a nearby skyscraper. Amazo kept going, but not before the Ice Saiyan and Grass Saiyan charged up and unleashed two Powerful Full Power Energy Waves at the android. Both Saiyans roared fiercely at the charging android.)

[Metropolis: Street Level]

(Wonder Woman heard her communicator ping as she was told by J'onn of what has happen.)

Wonder Woman: The second line of defense is down? Even our Z-Guardian allies have fallen. (Wonder Woman asked disbelievingly.)

Martian Manhunter: [Communicator: Yes, you are all that is left. Good luck.] (J'onn said, cutting off his transmission. Wonder Woman looked at her team, composed of every ground-based hero that hadn't been piloting a Javelin. More specifically, she looked at Tenjima, who's the Fusion of Kai and Kaga, wearing an attire of a monk along with a mask and a straw hat with the kanji symbol of Earth with the color theme being white, light brown and silver and had the kanji symbol of heaven on his chest, flowing in a mediating position flowing in the air. She knew that his Sora side was worried about Supergirl. She whispered to Tenjima.)

Wonder Woman: Don't worry, Tenjima. It'll take a lot more than one punch to kill Kara and your friends. (Wonder Woman said, reassuring him. Tenjima looked at her for a moment, then nodded. They needed to get ready, but Tenjima needs to concentrate on his first course of action before resorting to violence.)

Tenjima: (Thought: I can only hope this android will hear me out first before we result to violence.) (Tenjima thought.)

[Watchtower]

(The Martian Manhunter sensed a presence behind him and turned. Aside of the new incredible power level from the Fusion being of Kai and Kaga, Martian Manhunter knew who it's was.)

Martian Manhunter: Have you come to offer help? (Martian Manhunter asked. Out of the shadows stepped a man wearing a blue, skintight outfit, with gold boots, gloves, belt, cape, and a golden helmet that obscured every part of his face.)

Doctor Fate: Not help, hope. (Doctor Fate, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, said, amended to his intention.)

[Metropolis: Street Level]

(Amazo floated down in front of the barber shop and stepped forward, only to be surrounded by Wonder Woman's team.)

Amazo: _When will you learn?_ (Amazo said as he sent out a wave of energy that cracked the street and knocked all of the heroes out of commission. That is, save for Tenjima, who absorbed the energy he'd been hit with. Tenjima roars in pride as he powers up to transform into a Super Saiyan. This surge of power and energy shocked and amazed Amazo at the same time. He saw Tenjima with teal green eyes and spiky blonde hair and a golden aura radiating around him similar to his. Super Saiyan Tenjima still stood against Amazo. Tenjima raised a hand to stop for a moment.)

[Super Saiyan] Tenjima: I am Tenjima, Super Saiyan Tenjima! Can we talk for a second? (Tenjima said gently. Tenjima's voice was calm and peaceful. Amazo stared at him for a moment. It was rare for a being to withstand one of his energy attacks and to activate a transformation. Maybe this being would offer something new for him. Especially since he called himself a Saiyan.)

Amazo: _Very well. What do you wish to discuss?_ (Amazo asked with an equal gentle tone.)

[Earth's Atmosphere, Outer Space]

(The space team floated helplessly in the void. Amazo had incapacitated every Leaguer, Z-Guardian and crippled every Javelin. Superman was just starting to come around with Gravitystone, Shining Moon, and Echigo when they noticed a bright green light behind him. From outside the solar system appeared dozens of Green Lanterns. Every one that had escaped the death of Oa, plus any other Lanterns that had joined them on their way to Earth. The Lanterns used their rings to bring the injured Leaguers and crippled ships back to the Watchtower, while John Stewart was approached by Kyle Rayner.)

John Stewart: You're alive! (John said mildly surprised.)

Kyle Rayner: Which is more than I can say for Oa. (Kyle said sadly. John's face grew serious.)

John Stewart: What's the plan? (John asked.)

Kyle Rayner: We're gonna use every bit of power we have left in our rings. We'll take one last shot at the android. (Kyle stated. John was taken aback. And unknown to them, Shining Moon and Echigo were overhearing this plan.)

John Stewart: A blast like that could destroy half the planet. (Kyle looked down at Earth as he sighed with regret.)

Kyle Rayner: Half a planet is better than none. (Kyle said. The two heroes who recovered quickly knew what will happen if the Green Lantern Corp comment to their plan. They've seen such destruction on planets before and for Echigo, he remembered the tales of how his race's ancestral home planet was destroyed by the endless wars and that huge amounts of power unleashed at the same time nearly cause the extinction of the Saiyan race.)

Echigo: (Thought: _No! If they unleash that kind of power, all of the west hemisphere of the planet will be gone! Static, Gear, Annie, Frieda!_ ) (Since he's been living in Dakota, the Light Saiyan has been spending time with Frieda Goren, or Friedala as her grandparents and himself has refer to her, much to his human girlfriend's dismay. Nevertheless, both human and Saiyan go out on dates and while the places were okay, nevertheless they just love being in each other's company. And to see her beauty, inside and outside, destroyed with the rest of that half of the planet, it made him furious.) No! I won't let it appear! We Saiyans of Light, Z-Guardians didn't fight in the rebellion for Earth's independence just to watch it all die again! Damn you, John! If the innocent lives on that half dies today, I'll never forgive you! (Echigo said as he turns into a Super Saiyan as he flew after the Green Lantern Corp to stop them from commencing to their genocidal-plan to destroy not just the android but half of Earth too.)

[Watchtower]

(J'onn, having heard the conversation between the Green Lanterns and the words of Echigo via his communicator, sighed.)

Martian Manhunter: It's the only way. (Martian Manhunter said. Dr. Fate scoffed. He knew what Tenjima plans to do and what Echigo wants to protect and he accept and admires it.)

Doctor Fate: Those words are always used to justify destruction. I do believe Echigo and Tenjima are in agreement with me. (Doctor Fate said.)

Martian Manhunter: Yes, but we can only guess how much power the android has amassed as it's made its way across the galaxy. It has to be stopped, Fate! Here and now. Not just for the sake of this world, but for all worlds. (The Martian Manhunter said. Doctor Fate floated into the air, disappointed.)

Doctor Fate: Then for the sake of all worlds, I will continue to seek a better way. (Doctor. Fate declared. Then, with a purple ankh appearing behind him, Doctor Fate vanished. Sensing him coming, J'onn turns to see Batman approach, with a troubled look on his face.)

Martian Manhunter: What's wrong?

Batman: Rupert Thorne has been killed. (Batman stated. The Martian Manhunter was surprised to hear that, but asked.)

Martian Manhunter: Was the caused by a rival gang or this vigilante that has been murdering criminals in cities like Gotham? (Batman shook his head as he said.)

Batman: No. It was during a rainy night that Thorne was on a march to expand his territory and influence to the city of Lockport. There was a force of mysterious combatants that came out of the shadows of the arriving men of Thorne's. One by one they were taking down all of Thorne's men, unleashing a powerful wave of ambushes as the leader of this group charged in on Thorne. (Batman used a computer to click on a few keys as the screen displays a young beautiful woman in her mid to late 20s with dark skin, brown hair to the neck, brown eyes and a beautiful mark on the side of her left eye.) During his skirmish, a group of his men founded and targeted Sonia Alcana.

Martian Manhunter: Alcana? Isn't she one of the women…

Batman: Who took on the role of Batwoman against Thorne, Penguin and Duquesne. She had a grudge against Thorne for burning her parents' store. After finding out one of the identities of Batwoman in Lockport, Thorne wanted to kill her for destroying his business in Gotham. Thorne came close to shoot her, but that's when the leader of the combatants came out of nowhere and struck him out. (The next footage shows a tied-up Sonia with a scowling Rupert Thorne aiming his pistol at her forehead, ready for the killing blow until… a horsing riding man in black armor uniform with yellow and red with the Japanese kanji for rabbit on the chest as he swiped his sword across Thorne's neck, beheading him. However, Batman paused it as he pressed a few keys as the images shows some kind of holographic inference on the man. Batman click in a code as the screen shows both him and the Martian Manhunter the true appearance of the man. His face and hair were still in the same shape only that his skin was paper white, his eyes lilac with no pupils, two rabbit-ear like horns on his head, and his hair was light blue. While Batman controlled his emotions to stand neutral starring, J'onn was shock upon seeing what the man is.)

Martian Manhunter: The man who killed Rupert Thorne is an Otsukian!? (Batman nodded as he said.)

Batman: We don't know much about him, but the locals of Lockport call him Usagiman. And even after Superman once attack the Earth, they never wavered their faith in him. Slaying Rupert Thorne putted the people of Lockport's minds at ease, but those of corrupted politician positions are now afraid that he'll go after them next. While I can understand why he did what he did was for the good of his city, I can't tolerant that he did committed a murder. (Coming to the scene was Owari, who finished recovering from what happened to the Joker, said.)

Owari: Batman's right. Only if it is during wartimes, killing isn't justice. He's must be a stranded Otsukian from Universe 10. The Otsukians are a peaceful race of warriors who purify the soul of one that is corrupted. I've never heard or seen one who would just claim the head of another even if it is scum like Thorne. (Batman nodded. Then Owari had a curious look on his face.) Still, I wanna know who is he?

[Metropolis: Street Level]

[Super Saiyan] Tenjima: Why do you hate Luthor so much? Why do you want to kill him? (Tenjima said. He had heard of what Luthor had done from the mouths of the founding members, but he wanted to hear Amazo's opinion on the matter.)

Amazo: _He used me. He tricked me into stealing for him, and attacking people for him. For that, he will die._ (Amazo said determine to success.)

[Super Saiyan] Tenjima: It's okay, I understand what you're saying! Luthor is scum and won't be getting any mercy when he goes to meet his maker. But why are you the one who gets to play executioner? (Tenjima asked.) He used you, sure, but did he hurt you, or someone you cared about? You really want to kill someone just because he hurt your feelings? (Tenjima said. Amazo stared at him. Tenjima figured that was the closest the android came to blinking.)

Amazo: _He has done much harm to this world, all for his own personal gain. He must be stopped._ (Amazo said, unyielding to his objective.)

[Super Saiyan] Tenjima: If you haven't heard yet, he's already dying. That cancer of his will kill him sooner or later, and he's watched by both the government, the Z-Guardians and the Justice League. He can't even sneeze without someone knowing about it. He isn't a threat anymore. (Tenjima finished. Amazo shook his head. he was determined to exact his revenge. Tenjima decided he needed a different approach. He turn back to his base form.)

Tenjima: Okay, even if you do kill Luthor, what are you going to do next? (Tenjima asked.)

Amazo: _What do you mean?_ (Amazo asked. Tenjima sighed.)

Tenjima: What I mean is. What are you going to do with yourself? Do you have a plan or a goal? Or are you just going to sit on your butt until the end of time? (Tenjima said. The android looked down, lost in thought.)

Amazo: _I… I do not know. But I have a question for you._ (Amazo said.)

Tenjima: Very well, you may process. (Tenjima said.)

Amazo: _You asked me if Luthor had hurt me or someone I cared for._ (Amazo said.)

Tenjima: Of course? (Tenjima replied, catching on where Amazo was getting at.)

Amazo: _What would you have done if that had happened to you?_ (Amazo suggested. Tenjima crossed his arms.)

Tenjima: I don't have wonder what I'd do. I've been there. (Tenjima said honestly, much to Amazo's surprise.)

Amazo: _What?_ (Amazo said in shock.)

Tenjima: Back in our universe, we Saiyans once blindly served an evil monster with no questions, but all he did to repay us was genocide out of his prejudicial fear of a Super Saiyan would be born among us. He killed them all. The Saiyans of Light, the predecessors of the Z-Guardians, and we lost our comrades, our planet, our families and our prides. (Tenjima finished with some sadness in his tone. Amazo was right when he sense some form of sadness in Chikuzen before he made it to this point.)

Amazo: _And did you kill that villain?_ (Amazo asked.)

Tenjima: No, I didn't. Either of us did. (Tenjima answered.)

Amazo: _Why not?_ (Amazo asked. Tenjima, as Kaga and Kai, had asked himself that same question many times. While he knew that Goku has or will eventually avenge their people by destroying Frieza himself, Why hasn't the Z-Guardians gone back to dispose of Frieza themselves since they have all become Super Saiyans. However he knew why Kai, Kaga or the others hadn't gone back to do it.)

Tenjima: Because it wouldn't have brought back what was taken from us. (Tenjima answered honestly.) Will killing Luthor honestly make you feel better? Whatever choice you make, I will not stop you. (Tenjima finished. Amazo walked over to the barber shop. Tenjima made no move to stop him as he placed his hand against the door. Time seemed to stretch as Amazo reached his decision. Amazo saw the absolute truth and purity within this Fusion being consisted of two of the most powerful Saiyan on the planet. The Green Lanterns, led by John Stewart, flew down towards Metropolis with vengeance as their goal. They saw the android next to Tenjima, and John wondered why he wasn't fighting.)

John Stewart: (Thought: Had Amazo done something to keep him from moving?) (John gritted his teeth at the thought of another friend getting attacked by that monster. However he was stricken back by a Super Saiyan Echigo. Before the Green Lantern Corp could attack and Echigo defended himself and the android, a giant purple ankh appeared in front of them, as did Dr. Fate.)

Doctor Fate: Wait, please. The android's nature has proven benign before. I believe that it will again. (Dr. Fate defended Amazo, much to the infuriation of the Green Lanterns.)

John Stewart: Benign? You call destroying Oa benign!? (John asked incredulously, after he got up from the punch he retrieved.)

[Super Saiyan] Echigo: Like you've _ONE_ to talk! You and the Corp are planning to use your rings to destroy the android and half of the planet with those who reside and the beautiful it has produce! (Echigo said, much to the Corp's surprise that the Light Saiyan overhear Kyle and John. Without turning off his glance at John, Echigo continued.) You military type have zero respect just to justified more bloodshed. No wonder you left Shayera. YOU'RE SCUM! (His rage was powering up his power as a Super Saiyan. Despite the insult they received, the Green Lantern Corp were getting shivers in their spines at the sight of a powerful being. However John, as well as the rest of the Green Lantern Corp, charged up their rings and aimed at the Doctor. Dr. Fate explained with acting as a block to prevent them to engage in battle.)

Doctor Fate: Echigo, please restrain your anger. If any of you do this, you will ruin any chance Sora and Kumato as Tenjima has. (Dr. Fate replied.)

John Stewart: What do you mean? (John asked, not surprised that Fate knew Sora and Kumato's identities, he seemed to know everything.)

Doctor Fate: Sora Sanada and Kumato Maeda as Tenjima are saving the universe. (John looked ashamed that, while he seem irritated by what Echigo said regarding a certain redhead Thanagarian, that if he and the Corp had attack the android with all the remaining energy of their rings, not only would half the planet would be destroy but the people and all forms of life would perish. Back to Tenjima and Amazo, a decision was made as Tenjima smile satisfy with Amazo's choice.)

Tenjima: Have you reached a decision? (Tenjima asked.)

Amazo: _I have. I… will not kill Lex Luthor. His death would only satisfy my desire for petty revenge. But a new dilemma is before me._ (Amazo said, catching Tenjima's attention.)

Tenjima: What's that? (Tenjima responded.)

Amazo: _What will I do now? Killing Luthor was my only goal, and now I realize that it was a foolish desire. Why am I here, what is my purpose? I must know. Can you tell me?_ (Amazo asked desperately. Tenjima shook his head.)

Tenjima: You can't give another sentient being purpose for living, not really, anyway. You'll have to find out what your reason for existence is on your own. (Tenjima said. Amazo looked down in disappointment. However, Tenjima place a hand on his shoulder to comfort the android as he continues.) Still, if you need advice every once in a while, I'd be happy to give it to you.

Amazo: _You would do that?_ (Amazo asked.)

Tenjima: Yeah, that's what heroes do. They help people. (Tenjima said as he summons his combined Kiblades as one.) That's why my Kiblade chose me. To light the darkness and guide those who have been led astray and to help those in need. (Amazo felt satisfy with that answer from the Fusion being.)

Amazo: … _Very well; I will find my own purpose. I need only find a place to start looking._ (Amazo said as he took a few steps away from Tenjima. that was all the Green Lanterns needed to see. Kyle Rayner picked up Chikuzen and the unconscious Leaguers, Z-Guardians and moved them out of the way, while the others surrounded Amazo with charged power rings. Before they fired, Dr. Fate and Echigo, with his arms crossed, appeared next to the android.)

John Stewart: Get out of the way! (John barked.)

Doctor. Fate: It's over, isn't it? (Dr. Fate said, as he turned to Amazo.)

Amazo: _Yes._ _(Amazo answered.)_

John Stewart: He murders an entire world and it's over? Just like that!? I don't think so. (An outraged John demanded.)

Tenjima: (Thought: _Right, forgot about that; that might be a problem._ ) (Tenjima got that thought from Kai.)

[Super Saiyan] Echigo: Once again, you're wrong! You have some nerves accusing others without hearing from their side of the story. (Echigo stated calmly.)

 _Amazo:_ _It's true what Echigo says. I did not destroy Oa. I simply moved it to another dimension._ (Amazo said. Everyone present, save for Dr. Fate and Tenjima, stared at the android. The Green Lanterns lowered their rings. Echigo smiles at the android with gratitude as he powered down.)

Echigo: Thank you! (Echigo exclaimed.)

 _Amazo: But of course. It was in my way._ (Amazo said with no malice.)

John Stewart: Then could you move it back? (John asked as calmly as he could. Then John turn his attention to Echigo.) And Echigo… I'm sorry for the way I acted. (Echigo had a neutral expression but felt the remorse and apologetic feelings from John were true Amazo's eyes glowed.)

Amazo: _Done._ (The android said as he turned to Tenjima and Echigo). _Like Luthor, your friends have done nothing to warrant the harm I have wrought upon them; especially to that Saiyan Chikuzen and the child growing inside of her._ (Tenjima and John were shocked to discover that Chikuzen is pregnant with a baby, except for Doctor Fate and Echigo who knew about it.) _I shall undo that mistake._ (Amazo's eyes glowed once again. In space and on the ground, all injured Leaguers found themselves healed, and repair crews on the Watchtower found two-dozen undamaged Javelins.)

Tenjima: Thanks. (A grateful Tenjima said, as he helped Wonder Woman to her feet and the recover Chikuzen after she regain consciousness and felt her stomach was still having a growing energy. Doctor Fate looked up at the eight-foot-tall android as he spoke.)

Doctor Fate: I can help you on your journey. In your search for meaning.

Amazo: _Help me? Why?_ (Amazo asked surprised.)

Doctor Fate: Because like Tenjima, helping people is my purpose. (Doctor Fate exclaimed.)

Amazo: … _I accept your offer._ (Amazo said. Doctor Fate nodded, and a purple ankh appeared behind them both. In a flash of light, they disappeared. After thanking Sora and Kumato, who had transformed back into themselves from lack of power and time wearing out, the Green Lanterns returned to Oa, save for John.)

Green Lantern: Thanks for what you, Kumato and Zakuroshi did, Sora. (Green Lantern said. Green Lantern wasn't actually looking at Sora as he talked. Rather, he stared out at Metropolis from roof of the building they'd moved to. Kaga and Echigo already left to check on the other teams. John and Sora had been joined by the ground team, who had been surprised at Sora's true revealed face since many of them hadn't known his secret identity.)

Sora Sanada: Eh, no problem. Saving the day is old hat for me. (Sora said modestly.)

Green Lantern: So, you gonna join the rest of the League in celebrating our first mission with everyone together? (Green Lantern asked, smirking at Sora's comment. Sora turned his head and smiled at a certain blond Kryptonian heading his way.)

Sora Sanada: Maybe later, John. I've got a dinner date first. (Sora said as he puts back his mask and left to go on his date with Supergirl. Green Lantern turn to Diana as he asked her a certain question.)

Green Lantern: Diana, I gotta know the honest truth. Is Sakimi pregnant? (Diana widen her eyes in shock.)

Wonder Woman: What! I didn't tell anyone about her bundle of joy growing inside. (Wonder Woman defended for Chikuzen.)

Green Lantern: Then it is true! (Lantern was surprise that he found out what the android was telling the truth. Lantern then asked for some important facts.) I mean, I know she eats more than the amount Flash eats, but I just thought she wouldn't gain weight from it.

Wonder Woman: Except when there a baby.

Green Lantern: Oh, come on. How did this happened? Who's the father? (Diana raised a brow at the Green Lantern, she admits when she first found out that Sakimi was pregnant, it surprised her to shock, but got over it while Green Lantern was just in disbelief and taking it serious and personal. Sure both founders would be like this for any female Leaguers but Sakimi, Kimiko and Minami were like little sisters to him.)

Chikuzen: The father's name is Armin Trevor. (Both John and Diana turn to see a sad and irritated Wakasa. Lantern remembers hearing a soldier in the United States Air Force a man named Trevor during his time in the Marines.)

Green Lantern: Trevor? As in rookie Armin Trevor. (John asked in disbelief. He's met Armin Trevor before and he has a great build, but wasn't big and muscular like much military officers would, but he was more academically build and fair build instead of a combatant type.) I've met him before and how did you….

Wonder Woman: They met when I brought Sakimi with me to visit an old flame of mine when we travelled back in time to stop Vandal Savage. (Wonder Woman said in Sakimi's defense.)

Green Lantern: Steve Trevor! Wait, Armin is Steve Trevor's grandson! (Green Lantern said in surprise. Diana nodded.)

Chikuzen: Is that gonna be a problem for you? (Chikuzen asked, catching both Diana and John's attention. Despite how surprised he was that Chikuzen intended to keep her pregnancy a secret from the League, yet at the same time, Green Lantern could understand her reasons as he shook his head.)

Green Lantern: No! It was your secret to begin and your privacy should be respected as much as anyone's. (Green Lantern said Chikuzen smiled sadly, but turn it into a frown.)

Wonder Woman: You're gonna be okay? (Wonder Woman asked. Chikuzen nodded in agreement.)

Chikuzen: I'll be fine, Diana. But I could use John's and you help? I want to tell Armin that I'm pregnant with his child. But I can't go alone, I'm… I'm scared. (Chikuzen whispered the last part. While Green Lantern was surprise to know that Chikuzen was afraid of something, Wonder Woman could understand despite never being pregnant herself. After all, since Chikuzen stayed with her after the Thanagarian Invasion and having team up in other League mission, Diana has always been like an older sister to her.)

Wonder Woman: Don't be. (Wonder Woman said. Then she continues.) If I know the kind of man Armin is thanks to Steve's words, then he wouldn't be ashamed nor hate you. True, he'll be shock at first, but he's a good man. I'll be by your side while it should be you who tells him. After all, if you want this child then you'll be the one to determine its future with Armin. (Chikuzen was getting better by Diana's advice as they all flew to their designation while Green Lantern stayed behind with the other Leaguers. Tosa and Aki turned and flied off to their homes after the mission ended in success. Chikuzen picked up her cell phone as she calls Armin as she's getting a response.)

Armin Trevor: [Cellphone: Hello?] (Armin, with a sweet and matured voice, said.)

Chikuzen: Hi, Armin. (Chikuzen responded calmly.)

Armin Trevor: [Cellphone: Hello, Sakimi! How're you going?] (Armin said, glad to hear from his girlfriend. Chikuzen knew what Armin meant. After the first date, Chikuzen told Armin the truth of where she came from and what she is, but to her surprise, Armin felt happy to know that he has won the love of a beautiful woman from another universe and planet.)

Chikuzen: Fine, but infuriated and moody by a sore beating. (Chikuzen said in a sadden tone, but without breaking into tears. He couldn't physically see it, but Armin can feel the sadness in her tone.) Armin, there's something you should know.

Armin Trevor: [Cellphone What is it?] (Armin asked softly. After looking at the nodding Amazon Princess and a few breathers, Chikuzen responded.)

Chikuzen: Armin, I'm… I'm pregnant. (After a few moments of silence and Chikuzen thinking the worst of it to arrive, Armin responded.)

Armin Trevor: [Cellphone: Wanna talk about it when you get to my place. I promise to handle it step by step.] (Armin said in a calm and welcoming tone. Chikuzen smiles as she knew she pick a great man to love.)

[The Tower of Fate]

(Dr. Fate and Amazo appeared inside of the main room of Dr. Fate's tower. The android looked around at the strange, mystical artifacts and books lining the walls. They were approached by a woman wearing blue pants and a yellow blouse, her black hair tied in a ponytail.)

Doctor Fate: We have another guest, Inza. Would you prepare a place for him? (Doctor Fate said to his wife.)

Inza: Of course, Kent. (Inza said as she turned to Amazo with a smile.) Welcome. (Amazo was a little taken aback. Never had he been greeted so cordially before. He found himself liking the experience.) Are you all right? (Inza asked her husband.)

Doctor Fate: I am fine, although there was a moment when I actually thought that John Stewart was going to attack me. But thankfully Zakuroshi Uesugi was there to defend me and the planet as well. (Doctor Fate finished explaining his day to Inza.)

Shayera Hol: Oh, I don't know about that. (The three turned to see a woman approach them. She had orange hair, striking green eyes, and white wings on her back. It was Shayera Hol, AKA Hawkgirl.) His bark is a lot worse than his bite.

[Otsutsuki Manor, Lockport City]

(In a bedroom of a mansion at the outskirts of Lockport City, a groaning woman of 29 with dark skin complex, brown hair and eyes, a beauty mole on the left side of her left eye currently wearing a nightgown given to her by Usagiman was waking up from a bad dream. She panted repeatedly. Her name is Sonia Alcana, a former detective of Gotham City Police Department. She along with her friends, Roxanne "Rocky" Ballantine and Kathy Duquesne formed the identity of Batwoman to take down their enemies in Penguin, Carlton Duquesne and Rupert Thorne. After they succeeded in shutting down their weapons smuggling ring, the three women retired the Batwoman persona and Sonia had to leave the force due to the fact that she stopped the crime outside of the law. She left Gotham and moved to Lockport but unfortunately, Rupert Thorne wanted to expand his operations to Lockport and she was cause in his crossfire and killed for destroying his operations for Kaznia. Before the killing blow came, a man managed to came out of the shadows with his warriors from his clan that he has started. His name is Muranaga Otsutsuki but known as Usagiman.)

Muranaga Otsutsuki: What's the matter, Sonia? (Sonia turns to see a human looking Muranaga. One of his abilities as an Otsukian was that he can blend in with humanity by turning his paper white skin into a pale skin complex, his light blue hair into black and his lilac eyes into onyx. During his off times, he is wearing a black kimono, with purple pants underneath it, and shoes. Sonia shook her head.)

Sonia Alcana: I'm fine, Muranaga. Just got a nightmare of Thorne almost killing me. I mean, everyone in Gotham knew he was the one responsible for burning down my parents' store, but there was no way to prove it. (A serious looking Muranaga nodded.)

Muranaga Otsutsuki: It is only human nature to fear against those who would use brute force on them. But when Rupert Thorne tried to expand his influence to my city, I wasn't gonna stand there and let him have his way to corrupt the city I love. (Muranaga gently placed a hand on Sonia's cheek as she looked at him.) Despite our forces being shorter, we still sent a devastating blow to the Thorne family and slain the man who destroyed your family. That's now in the past, now to the present. Have you considered my proposal to join my clan? (Even though she was held captive by Thorne during her journey to Lockport, Usagiman was impressed with the woman's courage and will to stop and break down the mobster's weapons smuggling operations. Once he rescued Sonia, he brought her to his home of Otsutsuki Manor, even showing her who he is during the daylight. He was Muranaga Otsutsuki, the founder and C.E.O. of Otsutsuki Techno. Still, Sonia had already told him that she will never revealed his true identity but was still speechless to know that one of the respective men of the world is an alien from another universe.)

Sonia Alcana: Well, I do want to fight crime, but I don't know. During our operation to stop the shipment, I nearly got Kathy and Rocky killed.

Muranaga Otsutsuki: Mistakes are there for a reason. You may have stopped that crime outside of the law, but you did not stop because you wanted justice to be seen and manifested. You were also brave enough to do what they could not do. I admit that in those of your race with courage, justice and conviction. And besides… how else can you fight crime knowing that most of the police department have been informed of your involvement in that case. (Once again, Muranaga got Sonia there. After the case, it was made clear that Sonia would be unable to work on law enforcement due to the fact that she was reveal as the Batwoman. But seeing the retainers of the Otsutsuki clan and how they handle their battles, situation and teammates, Sonia felt that if she joins them then there would be no turning back and that she would dedicate herself for justice and battle. But the irony is… she is intrigued to join them. Here was an alien, who has lived on this planet and universe for a considerable amount of years who has built an industrial and high technology empire without the suffering or exploiting of others. While Sonia admits that he was gorgeous but there's more to him than just a pretty face. That's something a bit dark, yet ambitious and incredible about Muranaga Otsutsuki. Sonia was blushing some red tint on her cheeks. Then a messenger came as he bows in respect to Muranaga and to Sonia as he said.)

Messenger: My lord, I have good news. The fusion being known as Tenjima, consisted of Kaga and Kai, have talked the android Amazo into not killing Luthor. Victory goes to the Justice League and Z-Guardians. (Muranaga smiles gladly.)

Muranaga Otsutsuki: So, it seems our worries of the android's return is finally put to rest. Still, I figure that the Dark Knight and Dark Saiyan have been getting shots of me during Thorne's journey here.

Messenger: What do we do if the League and Z-Guardians clarify the proof of our existence here in Lockport, my lord. Surely, they do not tolerate murder, even if it is the death of a criminal. (Muranaga thought about his next course of action. Then his phone, a wireless cellular phone of his own design and creation, was ringing. A little confused, but Sonia knew what that means.)

Sonia Alcana: Trouble? (Muranaga nodded. Then morphs his face, skin and color of hair and eyes into his natural Otsukian physique with his horns popping out. Just before he heads of to change and leaves to fight a crime, he turns to Sonia with a smile.)

Muranaga Otsutsuki: My offer still stands, Sonia. Whether or not you chose to take it, you're welcome to stay for as long as you need. Right now, I'm currently need. (After he left, Sonia couldn't help but smile a bit to see the determination and selfless desire in Muranaga's war on crime. Sonia watched from the window of the living room, as Usagiman flies off to the city all suited up.)

Sonia Alcana: (Thought: Why do I feel like this. Why am I drawn into this life of capes and tights? Wanting to make a difference. But no matter how I resist it, I'm still walking down that road.) (Sonia giggled softly.) I guess with the world changing, it needs more and more heroes to protect it. Muranaga is one of those heroes and I'm honored to be of some help to him along the way.

[Ending]


	15. Importance of Family

Justice League XYZ Episode 015 – Importance of Family

* * *

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Sora's House, San Francisco] [January 6th 2002]

All: Happy Birthday, Sora! (Sora smiled at the friends who decided to stop by his house and throw him an impromptu birthday celebration. Diana, Wally, Clark, John, Sasuke, Barbara, Kumato, Maria, Zakuroshi and of course Kara had all come to see him and Tora.)

Sora Sanada: Thanks guys. It means a lot to me that you're all here. (Sora said as he was actually struggled to keep tears from falling.)

Wally West: Hey, no problem. (Wally West said as he threw an arm over Sora's shoulder in a comradely fashion.) After all, you only turn twenty once. (Sora was going to reply, but Kara walked up and kissed him, causing his mind to draw a blank. Wally only smirked.)

Zakuroshi Uesugi: Plus, you and Kumato are the heroes who saved both the misunderstood and the world from such devastation to come. (Zakuroshi replied. Sora nodded at Zakuroshi's words of encouragement. The heroes had been hanging out for some time, when they received a call from the Watchtower, which was answered by Clark.)

Clark Kent: Is it a world-saving crisis, Batman? (Clark asked Batman.)

Batman: [Communicator: It might be. At any rate, Doctor Fate asked me to contact you.] (Batman said. The others tensed. It had only been a couple of week since the Amazo incident, and Fate had been the android's supervisor. If Doctor Fate was calling them…)

Sora Sanada: Did Amazo decide to destroy the world or something? (Sora asked. It might have been his birthday, but if he was needed, he'd be there.)

Batman: [Communicator: Fate said that something has come to Earth from another universe, sound familiar?] (Everyone present froze; the other heroes looked at Sora, Kumato and Zakuroshi who had a thoughtful expression on his face.)

Sora Sanada: Hey Bats, did Fate say if this person or object was from _my_ universe? (Sora asked.)

Batman: [Communicator: He didn't, but he said that he could show us an image of what appeared, and that he wanted the opinion of someone who's been to other universes. (Batman said. Sora looked at his friends, who nodded at him, as if to tell him that they would support him if he needed the backup. He returned the gesture.)

Sora Sanada: Okay, I can get brought up now. Everyone else needs to get sent to their rooms to get into costume. (Sora said. As Sora started to move to another room to grab his costume, he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Kara with a sad expression.)

Kara Kent: Sorry something like this had to happen on your birthday, Sora. (Kara apologized. Sora shrugged.)

Sora Sanada: It's no big deal. I'm so used to something freaky happening to me, I'm almost disappointed when it doesn't. (Sora replied to his girlfriend. A sly smile appeared on Kara's face.)

Kara Kent: What about when it's just us? (Kara said slyly. A similar smile appeared on Sora.)

Sora Sanada: You're the exception. I'm never disappointed when it's just us. (Sora said. Tora growled confused. He would never understand the courtship of a Saiyan and Kryptonian. Blushing, but still keeping the smile, Kara gave Sora a quick kiss before he was teleported away after quickly putting on his costume.)

[Watchtower]

Doctor Fate: I have no idea what it is, but the amount of power that it displayed as it entered our universe was staggering. (Doctor Fate said as the heroes assembled in front of him.)

Flash: If you could sense power like that, how come you didn't sense Sora when he came into our universe? I mean, the kid's got a lot of power. (Flash asked. Doctor Fate shook his head as he explains.)

Doctor Fate: Sora and his friends have mastered their powers to suppress their energy well enough to evade my detection. This being wields natural, mystic energy, which I am attuned to. (Kai nodded.)

Kai: Okay, so we know it's got power, but Batman said that you could show us what it is. If it is from my universe, I might be able to recognize it. (Kai said. Dr. Fate nodded and raised his hands; purple light surrounded the space in front of him as he chanted.)

Dr. Fate: _Wohs su eht gnieb morf rehtona esrevinu! [Show us the being from another universe!]_ (Dr. Fate chanted. A mirror appeared in front of them, with the form of the extra-universal being coming into focus. Kai stiffened while Kaga, Echigo and Owari were surprised as they recognized the creature. Kai started to sway from the shock, before Supergirl brought him over to a chair.)

Flash: I think that answered the question if Sora would recognize it. (Flash commented.)

Wonder Woman: Are you okay, Sora? (Wonder Woman asked concern for her friend. Kai blinked a few times, then shook his head as if to clear it.)

Kai: Sorry, I was just a little surprised; I didn't expect to see one of those here. (Kai answered. Supergirl and Batgirl turned back to the image. Batgirl asked first.)

Batgirl: So what is it? (All members of the Z-Guardians nodded to each other as Kai was the first to speak.)

Kai: That is a Supreme Kai of the Core People. (Kai said, gesturing to the picture of a humanoid female with purple skin and pink hair that seemed to have pointy ear with orb shape earrings carrying gems and wearing a pink robe with a black sleeveless bodysuit, baggy pants, white high-heel boots, long fingerless gloves and an orange sash. Wonder Woman looked a bit confused at the capability of this Supreme Kai.)

Wonder Woman: Supreme Kai? Core people? (Wonder Woman asked confused.)

Green Lantern: Is that bad? (Green Lantern asked. Kai took a deep breath, then exhaled. He was getting over the shock of seeing a Supreme Kai, but it still brought back some unpleasant memories.)

Kai: It really depends on the Supreme Kai in question. Some are good, some are bad or misguided, but they all share an insatiable curiosity of mortals. They're Gods of Creation. (The Justice Leaguers, saved for Batman, in the room were shock to hear that the being on the image screen is a God. Echigo, Owari, and Kaga didn't seem to be afraid of the Supreme Kais as they have become great allies due to the fact that they protected others since their time in the Saiyans of Light.)

Batman: Are they dangerous? (Batman asked. He didn't like the idea of something that scared Sora running loose on Earth, even if it wasn't evil.)

Kai: Again, it depends on the Supreme Kai. But there are only a few left. Probably in the top ten most powerful beings in my universe. (The others stared at him in shock; they'd seen what Kai and the other Saiyans could turn into and do, and the way he'd said it made it seem like a Supreme Kai was more powerful than anything he could become.)

Batman: What are their capabilities? (Batman asked, his analytical mind trying to discover an exploitable weakness.)

Kai: Honestly? I've never seen what they can really do. I know that they can create and recreate planets, materials, manipulate psychic and mystical energies, and they can use it to do anything they want, but each Kai possess a unique ability that is rare to most species, to an extent. (Kai said explaining more about the Core People.)

Kaga: As long as there's energy available, the only thing that can stop a Supreme Kai is another, more powerful opponent. (Kaga concluded. Flash gulped nervously, but knew Kai and the other Super Saiyans were more than enough to take on a God.)

Flash: Okay, so we've just gotta hope that it's a friendly Kai. (Flash stated nervously. Kaga smiled at him.)

Kaga: Wally, relax. Most Supreme Kais are actually friendly. (Kaga stated. Kai, Owari, and Echigo nodded in agreement.)

Echigo: Yep. (Echigo added casually.)

Owari: That is correct. (Owari finished from his point of view. Flash sighed in relieve.)

Superman: Where is the Supreme Kai now? (Superman asked Dr. Fate. Dr. Fate, after dispelling the image, looked up for a moment, his eyes glowing.)

Dr. Fate: Gotham City, near the docks. That is the closest nearest I can narrow the search area. (Dr. Fate said to Superman, who nodded.)

Superman: It'll do. Batman, you, Batgirl and Owari know the area best, so you'll lead the team. Sora, Lantern, Supergirl and I will go with you.

Kaga: Uh, guys? (Everyone turned to Kaga, but Kai decided to take in the reigns.)

Kai: We don't want to spook this Supreme Kai. She might attack if we do. (Kai said.)

Supergirl: Got it, no scaring the purple god. (Supergirl said. The heroes went to the teleporter pad as Kai transformed into a Super Saiyan. A flash of light later, and they were gone.)

[Docks, Gotham City]

(The team appeared at Gotham's docks and cautiously spread out. Kai had been designated spokesperson if the Supreme Kai was discovered. Hopefully, the Supreme Kai would be in a talkative mood. As they searched, Supergirl worried about her boyfriend. He hadn't seemed scared of the Supreme Kai, more like he'd seen a ghost.)

Batgirl: Worry for Sora? (Batgirl asked to best friend. Supergirl turn to her best friend, Batgirl as she knew what she felt.)

Supergirl: Sorry Barb. It's just… it seems that Sora knows about these Kais so much, I feel like he's known or knew one before the destruction of his planet. (Supergirl said. Batgirl nodded in agreement.)

Batgirl: Understandable! But we shouldn't be worry much because most of the Supreme Kais of your boyfriend and my husband's universe are benevolent deities whose job and purpose is to maintain balance and keep their universe as safe as possible. (Batgirl finished explaining. Supergirl was surprised to hear how much Batgirl knew of this knowledge with a raised brow. Batgirl laughed calmly.) Oh, come on, Kara. You should know by now that Sasuke has a soft spot for his friends and me. And our son, of course. (Kara smiles brightly at the thought of her godson.)

[Warehouse, Gotham City]

(Kai slowly pushed open the doors to a warehouse, entering with caution; he really did not want to get on the bad side of a Supreme Kai. He froze when he heard a noise. It sounded like a sigh. Squinting, Kai could faintly make out a pinkish glow of an aura. He saw that this Supreme Kai was a woman and wasn't alone. Next to her was a red hair woman with Saiyan combat armor in the style of the Saiyans of Light and saw that she too had the Saiyan tail and was one of them.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Uh, hello Excuse me, Miss Supreme Kai and Saiyan? Do you think you could come out and talk? (Kai called out softly. From around a large crate floated the Core woman and Saiyan. They hovered over him for a moment, before lowering themselves to his eye-level. Superman and Supergirl, having heard the sigh thanks to their super-hearing, gathered Batgirl, Owari, Kaga, Green Lantern and Batman and slowly entered the same building. Kai heard them enter and made a gesture behind his back to stop them from doing anything rash. The Supreme Kai kept her eyes locked onto Kai's for another moment, then looked down at the symbol on his chest and the Saiyan woman saw the belt he wore was to activate his armor. Slowly, she reached out and put a finger against his forehead. In a flash of violet light, Kai was changed back into his base form, who looked down at himself in shock. After the Saiyan woman took off his mask, _he_ also didn't expect them to throw her arms around his neck.)

Chronoa: Hello Sora! Happy Birthday! (Chronoa said.)

Taomi: Rota! It's good to see you again! (Taomi said. The other heroes were startled and confused, with Supergirl having the added emotion of anger. Sora, on the other hand couldn't believe it. That voice…)

Sora Sanada: Auntie Kai! Taomi! You're all here!? (Sora said in disbelievingly. Quickly he hugs the Saiyan redhead in order to check if she was real. So far, she is real. He turn to his friends to introduce the Core woman and the Saiyan woman.) Guys… I want you to meet my sister Taomi and my godmother Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time! (Now this brought a lot of shock and surprise to the Leaguers, except for the Z-Guardians, Batman and Batgirl, as the two Bats were info of everything about themselves, courtesy of Owari.)

[Watchtower]

(After confirming that the Supreme Kai of Time and unidentified female Saiyan were not a threat, the team plus two were teleported back to the briefing room of the Watchtower, where they were rejoined by Flash, Wonder Woman and Dr. Fate.)

Supergirl: So, Sora, you have a divine godmother that's kid-size and an older sister? (Supergirl said softly, taking the news well. The little Supreme Kai and Taomi smiled, still giving Sora a one-armed hug as they sat next to each other.)

Chronoa: That's right! I am the Supreme Kai of Time, Sora's honorary godmother. And that woman there is Taomi, the sister of Sora. It's my pleasure to meet you. (Chronoa said. Despite being jealous at first, Supergirl kindly shook hands with the godmother of her boyfriend and a deity at that.) Also to answer your question, I simply chose this form whenever I'm on duty with a group I call the Time Patrol, who's similar but a bit different from the Justice League.

Wonder Woman: How so? (Wonder Woman asked as she as curious, especially since this is her first meeting with an alien-like deity from another universe.)

Flash: Wait! What do you mean by "this form." (Flash added. Chronoa waved her hands in an orderly gesture.)

Chronoa: Whoa, whoa! Take it easy. One at a time. First off from Wonder Woman, Diana. The Time Patrol defends and repairs the flow of time and history itself in our universe. If a distortion occurs in history, we send a team of Time Patrollers to defeat the source of it and history will restore itself. That's why I'm called the Supreme Kai of Time. (The Leaguers were amazed and impressed by the Supreme Kai of Time and this Time Patrol. She turn to Flash.) And to answer your question Flash, Wally. (Chronoa said. Okay, the League were actually surprised that this deity knew who they were underneath their costumes. Chronoa powering up with her energy as her pink aura was surrounding her with her radiation with light as she was morphing from a child and into a tall young woman in her late teens/early 20's with smooth spiky hair and big breasts. Flash was drooling over how beautiful she is while his teammates were even more surprised by this.)

Taomi: As you can see here. Auntie Kai isn't called the Supreme Kai of Time for nothing. She can alter her form from child to adult whenever she wants. (Taomi finished explaining. Flash wolf whispers at how a gorgeous woman like Chronoa can stay in a young body and a hot body whenever she wants to. Sora looked a bit irritated at his godmother for some reason. Flash flirts with her a bit.)

Flash: Hello… momma! Say is there a red knight in shining armor back home. Cause if there aren't, you're looking at him. (Flash said. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl and even Taomi looked ready to beat the crap out of Flash. Chronoa laughs softly as she gently told Flash off.)

Chronoa: I'm flatter, Flash. Truly, but I'm afraid I'm more interested in men with a sense of maturity and full of commitment. (Flash looked down in awkwardly defeat as he sighed. Chronoa laughs nervously with a sweat drop on her head.) But still, don't give up. I'm sure that very special lady is out there for you. No surrender. No giving up, Fastest Man Alive! (Flash heard this and was quickly getting back on his feet full of encouragement and pride. Green Lantern turn to Sora.)

Green Lantern: And you never told us that you had a divine godmother and an older sister because…? (Green Lantern paused as Sora took over.)

Sora Sanada: Because she disappeared over nine years ago after she helped us escape my home world being taken by darkness. (Sora replied curtly. When he turn to his sister, he soften his tone.) While I thought Taomi perished during a recon mission on Planet Meat. (Sora replied with remorse and grace. The fact that he wasn't exactly happy to see his godmother was a mystery to the other Leaguers. After losing everyone else except his friends and his sister Taomi, they thought he'd be ecstatic to see a living relative.)

Chronoa: Sora, you know that Supreme Kais don't spend too much time in one place, and besides, I sent messages. (Chronoa said as her smile was dropping slightly.)

Sora Sanada: Yeah, to Mom, to Taomi, to Gine, even to Sasuke and Bardock, but not to me. (Sora said with anger in his tone. Then his eyes narrowed, but with pain and anger.) But you weren't there when they needed you the most. You weren't even there after they died! After Frieza destroyed my home planet. (Sora said bitterly. Chronoa's smile fell completely as her arm dropped to her side. She looked at her feet.)

Chronoa: I tried to help, Sora, but by the time I received Kaomito's call for aid, it was already too late for her, but not for Taomi. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I was so caught up in grieving for my best friends, my fellow Supreme Kais and the innocent lives that died that I… I… (Chronoa couldn't finish her sentence. Then Sora took over as he spoke.)

Sora Sanada: You forgot about me without meaning to. You were looking out for Taomi while she was unconscious. I don't blame you for that. I just felt hurt that you forgotten about me. (Sora said sadly.)

Taomi: I am so sorry, Sora. (Taomi said sadly. Taomi's voice had fallen to a whisper. She stood up, turning her attention to her brother with their godmother.)

Chronoa: After I nurse Taomi back to normal from locating her on the wreckage of a city on Planet Meat, I came to my senses. I tried to find you through the Time-Space Stream, but you weren't there. You disappeared off the face of the universe. I've spent months searching universes, trying to find you. I was starting to believe that I would have to live with these regrets forever. (Chronoa said. Sora blinked. deep down, he knew that his godmother loved him, but she'd always given more attention to Taomi, since she did inherited the powers of a mystic. But after their mother and race died, she spent months trying to find her godson. Suddenly, Sora didn't feel so bitter towards her. She's been grieving just as much as he had, maybe even more so. Kai stood up and walked over to Chronoa, and gently turned her towards him.)

Sora Sanada: Hey! It's okay. (Sora said as he wrapped his grandmother in a hug and a gentle smile on his face.) You were sad, I get it. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I guess after a while, I thought that you didn't care. (Sora said. Chronoa shook her head, even as she buried her face into Sora's shoulder, streaming tears with mystic energy poured from her eyes.)

Chronoa: I realize that I must have made you feel forgotten, and for that, more than anything, I am sorry. I just thought that if I kept talking to you, you might be resentful of never inheriting the same powers as your sister. (Chronoa said as she lifted her head again.) I promise that I will talk to you more often, Sora. That is, if you forgive me? (Chronoa finished. Sora smiled, even as tears of his own started to form.)

Sora Sanada: Auntie Kai, I was never resentful about that. I could wield the Kiblade, despite it didn't choose me at first, and became a Super Saiyan before Taomi even realized where her mystic powers came from and I'm glad that she has become a Kiblade Master herself. (Sora said as he hugged her again. Then he also hugged his sister to embrace that sibling love of theirs as Taomi also had tears of joy. Sora continued.) And I forgive you both, even though I don't think that you needed to be sorry. (A small cough broke the moment, and both turned to see the other Leaguers staring at them with mixed expressions. Flash looked a little bemused, while Batman merely raised an eyebrow. Superman Owari, Echigo and Green Lantern had small smiles on their faces with Kumato having the biggest smile of all, while Wonder Woman, Barbara and Kara had tears in their eyes from the whole exchange. The reunited relatives separated, a little embarrassed.)

Superman: So, we can establish that you two are not here for hostile purposes? (Superman said, after composing himself. Chronoa and Taomi smiled.)

Chronoa: Of course not. (Chronoa said. Then her smile turned into a cocky one.) Unless someone has hurt my godson, in which case you may consider me _very_ hostile.

Taomi: The same could be said about me.

Sora Sanada: Auntie Kai! Big Sister! I can take care of myself! (Sora whined with an awkward face. The Leaguers, minus Batman, shared a laugh at Sora's reaction. Flash raised his hands in a placating gesture.)

Flash: Don't worry, ma'am and fair lady Kai. We've been taking good care of the kid and all of the other Saiyans that came to this universe. (Flash stated. Sora turned to him.)

Sora Sanada: I'm sorry, who busted who out of an alien prison a while back, then helped you save the world? (Sora said teasingly.)

Kaga: And don't forget the time you guys went to a space mission and we saved the Earth from the White Hollow and purifying it to healing them all. (Kaga added. Chronoa and Taomi smiled at him.)

Taomi: Ah, Rota. Sent to another universe and you still save the world. I am so proud of you. (Taomi said as she turn to her other Saiyan comrades too.) And you guys too! (Sora smiled back; he'd never gotten much praise from his godmother and sister, so he treasured whenever it happened.)

Sora Sanada: Thanks, Taomi, Auntie Kai. (Sora said sincerely. Chronoa snapped her fingers.)

Chronoa: Oh, that's right! All this excitement, I almost forgot your birthday presents! (Chronoa said.)

Sora Sanada: What? (Sora asked surprised.)

Chronoa: Well, I've missed a lot of your birthdays, Sora. I've got to start making up for that! (Chronoa said as she held out her hand and adopted a look of concentration. After a moment, a crystal ball formed in her palm, and she held it out to Sora. And she opened a portal, out came a white furred dog that looked like an Earth dog.) This is a Crystal Globe and it's connected to me. (Chronoa began to explain.) All you have to do is speak while holding it, and I'll be able to talk to you or visit if you need me, within twenty-four hours.

Sora Sanada: Wow, Auntie Kai. Thanks! (Sora said as he accepted the crystal globe and put it into his pocket. Then he and the other turn their attention to the dog.) What about him?

Chronoa: When I was getting to this universe, I found an asteroid belt of green radiation rocks that used to be parts of a planet that exploded of a cataclysm explosion. (Chronoa said. Suddenly she and Taomi saw the surprised faces of Sora and the Leaguers except for Batman who only raised a brow. They knew the Supreme Kai of Time just described Planet Krypton while the white dog sniffs and found a scent he thought it was long gone. In an instant, the dog quickly tackles Superman down and begun to lick him out of joy. Superman was laughing ticklish while Kara recognize the dog.)

Supergirl: Krypto! (Supergirl said. The others were confused to how Kara knew that dog.)

Batgirl: You know that dog? (Batgirl asked. Supergirl nodded.)

Supergirl: Krypto was… is the family dog that my uncle Jor-El got after Clark was born. I thought he perished after Krypton blow up unless… (Supergirl paused in the middle of her sentence. The others turn to the Supreme Kai of Time as she explains her reason.)

Chronoa: Part of me wanted to learn more about the green solar radiation remains of Krypton so I travelled back to the time before it's explosion occurred and I must say… for a planet of humanoid aliens with incredible abilities produce from a yellow Sun, they had such nice flora and fauna. I saw how Jor-El tried to warn the council to evacuate the planet before it blew off but those ignorant… they had to listen to those knowledge hungry, cold-blooded computer program Brainiac, who easily lied to them so that he could escape. (Chronoa exclaimed bitterly as she was aware of Brainiac. Then she turn to the dog as she turn her angry frown into a happy smile.) I followed Jor-El to his home undetected and when I saw that they would sent their son Kal-El, Superman here to Earth by rocket. Just as the planet began to blow, I managed to grab Krypto, opened a time portal and return to the Time Nest with him. I raised him into the full grown dog he is. (Chronoa finished. Everyone were impressed and admiring the Supreme Kai of Time for her noble act and reason to save a piece of a civilization long destroyed. Sora smiles softly as he walked to Clark with Krypto having stop licking his old master.)

Sora Sanada: Clark, do you remember him? (Sora asked. Clark turn to his young friend and nodded gladly.)

Superman: Bits and bits. I can't believe he's really here and alive. Krypto, I've missed you. (Superman exclaimed. Krypto barks happy with Clark. Sora saw the happy reunion as he had a decision.)

Sora Sanada: Auntie Kai, I love this gift you've given me, but I think Krypto should go be with Clark. And Krypto can always visit me whenever he wants. What do you say, Clark? (Sora said. Chronoa and Taomi smiles gladly at Sora's decision. Kara seems to be glad with her boyfriend's choice. He seems to be the kind willing to share with others.)

Taomi: Oh, it gets better. (Taomi said, with Chronoa tracing a circle in the air, which became violet-colored portal of time.)

Chronoa: We promised a friend of yours that I'd bring him to you when we found you. (Chronoa said.)

Sora Sanada: A friend? Who… (Sora started to ask, as Chronoa reached into the circle. When she brought her arms back out, she was holding a small mechanical creature. It was white and had a singular glowing green-blue. it had a sphere body and two stubby arms and legs. It looked at Sora and started to whine out oil from its eye like tears.)

Garu: ROTA! (The robot screeched. Sora stared, dumbfounded. The robot hugs the Fire Saiyan by the shoulder.)

Sora Sanada: Garu? (Sora asked tentatively. The joyful Machine Mutant increased in speed as he jumped into Sora's arms.)

Garu: GARU! GARU! GARU! Rota and Garu like danger and adventure! Garu! (Garu cried in joy. Sora had started laughing as he held the robotic creature close.)

Sora Sanada: Hey, buddy! I thought I'd never see you again! (Sora exclaimed.)

Supergirl: Uh, Sora? What is that? (Supergirl asked curious. Sora held Garu out to her. Garu actually jumped from Sora's arms and into Supergirl's.)

Sora Sanada: This is Garu, He's a Machine Mutant. (Sora explained to everyone, who been staring at the odd display. He sighed as he saw the blank looks he was getting.) A Machine Mutant is basically an alien robot, but like a pet.

Garu: Hey! Garu! Garu! (Garu said indignantly.)

Sora Sanada: Right, sorry. (Sora apologized. Then he began to explain.) He's a lot smarter than a pet and he has the powers mold, contort, and reshape themselves like organic lifeforms. Machine Mutants also display the ability to absorb and integrate metallic and mechanical materials into their own being, as well as restructure themselves, plus he can do other stuff that I and Mutsu can't do. (Sora said. Supergirl gushed.)

Supergirl: Aww, he's so cute! (Supergirl exclaimed.)

Garu: Garu! Garu likes Supergirl! (Garu said as he started nuzzling Supergirl's neck. He liked it when people complimented him.)

Green Lantern: Why is he called Garu? Besides the fact that that seems to be the most word he uses. (Green Lantern asked.)

Sora Sanada: Uh, that's kind of a long story. (Sora said as he turned to Chronoa and Taomi.) Where did you find him? I thought he died when mom… (Sora trailed off with a frown.)

Garu: Kaomito. (Garu said mournfully. Supergirl patted his head consolingly.)

Chronoa: I found him in the wreckage of a city at Planet Meat after you disappeared with the others, but he was very weak. Taomi and I nursed him back to health, and after he got better, he wanted to find you. I suppose that after Kaomito was gone, you were all he had left. (Chronoa explained. Sora walked over to Garu and started petting his head/body. In a few moments, Garu fell asleep in Supergirl's arms. Which was odd for the Leaguers since they thought robots don't need to sleep.)

Supergirl: Can we keep him? (Supergirl asked.)

Sora Sanada: I don't see why not. He could be a great help with all the technical stuff on the Watchtower. (Sora exclaimed. Garu's head snapped up at the mention of technology. He jumped out of Supergirl's arms and rushed through the door.)

Garu: Yeah! Technology! Garu! (Garu cried happily.)

Sora Sanada: Hey, Garu, come back here! (Sora screeched as he ran after his friend, followed by the rest of the heroes, all of whom were laughing, save for Batman.)

Taomi: Just a moment, Supergirl. You too, Batgirl. (Taomi said. Supergirl and Batgirl, who were the last ones out, turned.)

Both (Batgirl & Supergirl): Yes?

Taomi: Do you suppose that Auntie Kai and I could speak with you two for a moment? (Taomi asked. Supergirl shrugged while Batgirl nodded.)

Batgirl: I guess so. (Batgirl stated. Taomi and Chronoa smiled and sat in a chair, gesturing for Supergirl and Batgirl to do the same with adjoining seats. After they got comfortable, Chronoa and Taomi leaned in close.)

Taomi: So, how long have you been dating my brother, Supergirl? (Taomi asked Supergirl.)

Chronoa: And how long have you been mates/married to Sasuke, Batgirl. (Chronoa asked. Batgirl gasped and Supergirl reeled back.)

Supergirl: How did you…? (Supergirl couldn't finish her sentence. Taomi and Chronoa laughed.)

Chronoa: Oh, a godmother knows these things, my dears. (Then she shrugged as she continues.) Plus, I could sense the emotions the two of you have regarding them. Though I must say, I've never seen such humans like you before.

Supergirl: Batgirl is the only human between the two of us. That's only because I'm not human, I'm Kryptonian. We just happen to look exactly like humans. (Supergirl explained.)

Chronoa: Huh, that's weird. Evolution took a bit of a lazy turn with that, I guess. (Chronoa said.)

Supergirl: Hey! (Supergirl said. Batgirl struggles not to laugh at the joke.)

Taomi: Oh, relax, dear, we're only teasing. (Taomi said while giggling. Chronoa's face grew serious.)

Chronoa: But you didn't answer my question. (Chronoa said. Kara straightened her back. Barbara decided to get serious.)

Supergirl: Oh right. Almost two months. (Batgirl took off her glove with her index finger wearing a wedding ring with the same gem. Batgirl smiles at the two women of the other universe.)

Batgirl: Sasuke and I got married almost nine months ago and we've been together for almost a year. We even have a child together. (Batgirl answered. Taomi was thrilled to know that not only was Daiku/Sasuke married and found true love, but also managed to create a new life and with a human at that. Chronoa nodded.)

Chronoa: I can tell that he's happy, as are you, Supergirl. (Chronoa said. She looked Kara in the eye for a moment, before giving her a gentle hug. She whispered.) Thank you. (Kara was confused, but Barbara knew what she meant.)

Supergirl: For what? (Supergirl asked.)

Taomi: I spoke to several girls Sora met outside of the Saiyans of Light several times before they died. (Taomi explained with Chronoa now taking over as she spoke.)

Chronoa: And from what I could tell, Sora was getting close, very close to fall in love. For him to be taken away from it like that… Well, I had decades and never found the right guy, while Sora could barely understand what love of romance meant. I'm just glad that he was able to find that kind of love with you. (Chronoa said. Kara smiled.)

Supergirl: I'm just glad that he's feeling better. (Supergirl said honestly. Chronoa and Taomi shook her head. Heck, even Barbara knew that.)

Taomi: It was more than just helping him feel better. You saved him. Even if neither of you realize it. For that, and for filling my brother's heart with love, you have my deepest thanks. (Taomi finished. Supergirl felt honored that a deity and a Saiyan relative of her boyfriend would praise her for her compassion. The conversation was interrupted when Kai came back into the room, carrying Garu.)

Kai: Sorry, Garu decided to merge with a refrigerator in the cafeteria and was spitting defrosting chicken at people. (Kai said.)

Garu: People stared at Garu! Make Garu feel weird! (Garu said, pleased with himself.)

Kai: You know, you don't have to throw things at people. You should know that's rude! (Kai admonished. Even though he didn't have a very expressive face, Garu seemed to be sticking his nonexistent tongue at Kai as he squirts out oil. After wiping some of it off, Kai rolled his eyes before turning to the four women.) So, what'd I miss?

Supergirl: Oh, nothing. Just some girl-talk. (Supergirl answered. Then Kara wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and gave him a long kiss.)

Garu: Garu? (Garu asked Chronoa.)

Taomi: Oh hush, you. This is cute. (Taomi replied. After another few seconds, Kara broke off the kiss. She walked out the door, but not before giving Sora a wink. Garu, having squirmed out of Sora's arms, followed his new friend. Sora, having temporarily lost the gift of coherent thought.)

Sora Sanada: Uh… (Sora merely said. Chronoa placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.)

Chronoa: She's a good one. (Chronoa exclaimed. Sora nodded.)

Sora Sanada: Yeah, she is. (Sora said smoothly.)

Taomi: I'm happy for you, Rota. It's not often that someone finds true love so soon in one life. (Taomi said as she gave her brother another one-armed hug. Then she released him as she stood next to Chronoa.)

Chronoa: Well, it's been a blast, but we really must be going. (Chronoa said.)

Sora Sanada: What? But you just got here! (Sora complained softly. Taomi sighed softly.)

Taomi: Sora, we have responsibilities back home, even if they are self-appointed ones, and I know Auntie Kai can't let go of them. Don't worry though, I'll visit as often as I can. While I'm back in our universe, I'll check on Planet Earth. I'll see how things are going for our cousin Kakarot, who I now know he goes by Son Goku, since you left our world. And I am also gonna do everything we can to restore our planet Vegisen, back from the darkness. (Taomi finished. Sora put that thought aside and smiled.)

Sora Sanada: Thanks sis. Thanks Auntie Kai (Sora said. Before they left, Chronoa turns to Sora as she remembered something important.)

Chronoa: Oh, that right. How could I forget? Sora, I need to tell you something. (A serious Chronoa said.) He's alive.

Sora Sanada: Who is? (A confused Sora asked. Taomi smiled as she said.)

Taomi: Our brother! (Sora gasped surprised by this.) Before we left Planet Vegisen, Auntie Kai managed to get our brother before the darkness spread toward him and sent him to this world's planet. It must've been a couple of years by this timeline's year so he's already an adult by now. He's even become a hero as well. (Sora was surprised to hear that he has a brother, but knew that it was true.) Still, take care of yourself, brother. (With a flash of white light, Chronoa and Taomi vanished. Sora pulled the Crystal Globe out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment, before Superman's voice emerged from a nearby communication panel.)

Superman: [Communicator: Uh, Sora. Garu just found his way into the Javelin bay, and…] (Superman paused his sentence as Sora's head snapped up in awkward shock and puts on his mask. Kai responded.)

Kai: Got it, I'm on my way. (Kai turned into a Super Saiyan and rushed off, a smile appeared on his face. Sora was glad that his sister was alive, but was happier to know that his brother was alive and in this universe. Things just kept getting better and better.)

[Trevor-Tachibana House, Fremont] [January 9th 2002]

All: Surprise! (That was what female members of the Justice League and Z-Guardians said to a five and a half month pregnant Sakimi Tachibana at her baby shower with her boyfriend Armin Trevor, hosting it. Among the guests was Diana Prince, Dinah Lance, Minami Hojo, Kimiko Azai, Zatanna Zatara, and Barbara Oda, who brought along her baby son Riku, Shayoka Kal, Stephanie Brown, and Annie Uesugi, adopted sister to Zakuroshi Uesugi. It was Zakuroshi who made the clay chunk of Clayface into a pure blood Saiyan during the battle against the Gotham Syndicate, but to Annie, she was happy to be real and gain a family in Dakota with Zakuroshi as her big brother. Right now, the ladies were enjoying some delightful deviled eggs Armin made.)

Dinah Lance: Wow! These are great. You sure found a keeper here, Sakimi. (Dinah commented.)

Diana Prince: No wonder Steve always says that you're a good cook. (Armin blushes lightly at the compliment Dinah gave him.)

Armin Trevor: Ah, it's nothing. I took some cooking classes before I finished high school. (Armin said as he smiles at his lover Sakimi, knowing that she is carrying his child inside her. Annie clear her throat as she lifted a cover of a plate as she brought and made a batch of brownies.)

Annie Uesugi: I made them myself. I hope… you'll like them. You too, Stephanie. (Ever since Annie got adopted by the Z-Guardians as Zakuroshi's sister, Stephanie and Annie felt awkward since Stephanie is currently dating Tim, but after Annie learns a bit more education before going to public school and having a great talent for cooking, Annie chose to respect Tim's choice of who to date and be with, but he will always be grateful that she was his first crush. At Dakota, she became known as Claygirl, official partner of Echigo, the Saiyan God of War dubbed by the media. She also fights crime with the rest of the juniors of the Z-Guardians and the Teen Titans led by Nightwing. Wanting to prove their friendship, Stephanie took a bit of her brownie. After a few bite of chewing and finally swallowing it, Stephanie had some pink tints on her cheeks in delight.)

Stephanie Brown: Wow, I love it. This is the best brownie I ever had. (Stephanie exclaimed as she took another. Soon one by one, the ladies soon became enjoyable of Annie's brownies.)

Diana Prince: I find these brownies to be magnificent treats. (Diana admitted.)

Zatanna Zatara: I know. (Zatanna said as she kept on keep on three more brownies, much to the others' confused and dumfound expressions. Zatanna turn to the others to confusion and curiosity.) What? Just because we have to stay fit all the time, it doesn't mean we shouldn't eat pastries ever now and then. (Zatanna smiles at the recent clay turn Saiyan girl.) Annie, you are an artist when it comes to cooking, dear. (Zatanna complimented. The rest of the ladies at the shower nodded praising Annie and her cooking. Annie smiles brightly at the acceptance and honesty she's getting. Barbara finished her brownie as she turn to see her baby son devouring his share of brownies in mere seconds. It was a typical Saiyan appetite, but she loved that of her husband and son.)

Barbara Oda: There, satisfy now, my little ape. (Barbara asked. Riku looked up at his smiling mother as he smiles and giggles. The ladies there were aweing at this mother-son moment.)

Sakimi Tachibana: I can't wait to make such memories with you, my little ape. (Sakimi said to her unborn child with Armin holding on to her arm. Some of the women who are prideful and tough such as Diana and Dinah let out of their restrains as they allowed tears of joy to fall.)

Dinah Lance: My heart get warm and emotional whenever I see a mother caring for her child. It reminds me of the times I had spent with my mom? (Dinah said as she remembered that her mother was the original Black Canary, who was a member of the Justice Society, the predecessors to the Justice League.)

Diana Prince: I agree, Dinah. Such moments like these reminds me of the good time I spend playing with and learning from my mother back on Themyscira. (Diana said with happy thoughts of her childhood being raised by her mother Hippolyta.)

Stephanie Brown: Me too. After my parents' divorce, even though my mom has to spend a lot of time working to provide for me and her, she'd managed to find some time to spend it with me. (Stephanie said. While some ladies were happy for the woman remembering the times they spend with their mothers, Barbara had a bit of a frown. Of most female superheroes, she barely had time with her mother or had any memories about her.)

[Oda House, San Jose]

(Barbara smiles at the sight of her baby Riku sleeping comfortable on his cradle. She slowly rubs his hair.)

Barbara Oda: Well, at least you're lucky your mommy and daddy are together and here to make precious memories with you. I wonder if Kara had any cherished memories with her mother too. (Barbara said that, knowing that her best friend, Kara was currently training with her boyfriend Sora in a Time Chamber within a pocket dimension of time, which allows those who enter to spend a whole year in one day's time. Her husband Sasuke and the rest of the Z-Guardians created the doorway to it in the basements of their homes and started training to reach for the new level of the Super Saiyan transformation.)

Owari: Barbara, you're home than I originally thought? (Owari said. Barbara turn to see her husband was back from a League mission with a smile on his face. After taking off his mask, Sasuke could feel something troubling his wife as he embraced her in a hug.)

Barbara Oda: Yeah, well… I just felt the urge to head back home. The baby shower was great and I met Armin, he's actually a nice guy for a military man. (Barbara said honestly.)

Sasuke Oda: Everything, okay? (Sasuke asked. Barbara kindly nodded, but felt that something was troubling her. She knew that Sasuke could feel it too.)

Barbara Oda: It's nothing much, but… (Barbara paused.)

Sasuke Oda: Come on, Barb. You know me wanting to be there for you. (Sasuke replied. Barbara sighed, knowing full well that her husband is right.)

Barbara Oda: After hearing everything mentioning their mothers, I kinda had some moments in my life and I realize a terrifying truth. I don't have any cherish memories of me and my mother. (Barbara said. Sasuke was surprised to hear that, but knew it was true. When he was staying at her apartment before he knew she was pregnant almost a year ago, he saw old family photos of her with her dad, Jim Gordon. Some from her infant years, childhood and her teenage years to right now with the pictures taken of them both as newly couples and newly parents their infant son with friends/family, but none with her and her mother.)

Sasuke Oda: What did you know about your mother? (Sasuke asked Barbara to help his wife in her time of need. Barbara recalled everything her father told her regarding her mother.)

Barbara Oda: Based on what my father described her. She used to be a waitress, she moved to Gotham with my dad who was a lieutenant while she was pregnant with me and then… (Barbara tried her best to remember anything more but nothing came.) Nothing. All else I know more about her was that her name was Barbara Eileen Gordon. (Barbara answered.)

Sasuke Oda: Barbara? You're telling me were named after your own mom? (Sasuke said out of confusion. Barbara laughed a bit as her husband could be a little clueless and naïve like a child due to his pure heart, but that one of the things she loves him about.)

Barbara Oda: Our names may be similar, but they are different. My middle name is Joan and hers is Eileen. She divorced dad due to his tensions with other women of Gotham PD. (Barbara answered. Sasuke was irritated that even Jim, the father of his wife and the man he started to look up as a father figure would commit adultery himself. Thankfully, Barbara told him that he stopped that years ago and mainly focus on cleaning up Gotham City and its police department and of course raising Barbara on his own.)

Sasuke Oda: Anything else? (Sasuke asked. Sadly, Barbara shook her head as she didn't know more and honestly didn't want to at the moment. Sasuke could understand and respect that. After they saw little Azuchi going to sleep, both parents chose to do the same as they were in their bedroom, sleeping on their bed. However, Sasuke opened his eyes as he was already rested during his journey back from his space mission and carefully but quickly pulled a string of hair from her wife while she was sleeping peacefully. But he could see a single tear on her face dropping knowing well that Barbara never experience the joy of having a mother. Sasuke quietly got suited up in costumes as he began his investigation; The Search for the Mother of Batgirl.)

[Gotham Police Department HQ, Gotham City]

(After being teleported into the Watchtower and meeting up with Ray Palmer, AKA the Atom, at the Science Wing taking on a DNA test on the lock of hair he acquired from Barbara and looking up on the genetic data of Gotham PD's female police officers, current and former. After the data process reach 100% the test results were that Barbara's father is in fact Commissioner James Gordon, but her mother wasn't Barbara Eileen Gordon, much to the shocking surprise of Sasuke and Ray. The test reveals that the maternal source was from a detective cop known as Sarah Essen. Later, he punched in the coordinates to Gotham City and plans to visit his father-in-law. At the Commissioner's office, Jim got his phone ringing as he picks up to respond.)

Jim Gordon: Yes?

Secretary [Phone]: Commissioner? There's someone here who managed to drop off some of the suspects in the cases outside. Trust me, you need to see this. (The secretary said. After the line cut off, Jim raised a brow as he headed outside to saw Owari with some thugs and of course the villains like Riddler and Killer Crow knocked out with bruises were on the ground courtesy of him. The police officers were handcuffing the criminals as they brought them into custody.)

Owari: Hello, Commissioner! We need to talk. It's regarding an old flame you met on the force when you first started out in Gotham. (Owari stated. Jim widen his eyes in shock as he knew who he was talking about.)

[Rooftop, Gotham City PD HQ, Gotham City]

(Once the two men got up on the roof where the famous Bat-Signal was, Jim sighed as he somewhat knew this day would come.)

Jim Gordon: Okay, you said something about me and an old flame when I first came to Gotham. (Jim said as Owari took off his mask, knowing that nobody was watching them nor any police officers would come up.) You alright? (Despite being interrogated by his son-in-law, Jim was still concern for him and knew he was only asking for Barbara.)

Sasuke Oda: I'll be fine. (Sasuke said as he had a smile on his face.) I've been wearing this mask for so long, it's beginning to be a part of my face. I still have no idea how Bruce and Barbara can used to it all the time. (Sasuke commented. Jim laughs softly, knowing that to be true. It's still hard for him to believe that Batman was in deed Bruce Wayne and to find out that his son-in-law and the alien hero Owari were the same person was priceless to see his face in awkward shock with his jaw dropping. After they share a good laugh, Sasuke puts back the mask for just in case and became serious again.)

Owari: Still, Jim. How? How could you do this? (Owari said irritated. Jim raised an eye brow, not knowing what Owari's talking about until he brought out some papers from an envelope as he knew what they were.) You understand now?

Jim Gordon: Yes, you took a DNA test with a sample from Barbara's hair at that space station of the League's. I'm guessing Barbara never told you. (Jim said.)

Owari: Once she worked up the courage to tell me what she knew. (Sasuke said as he began to state his facts and discoveries.) She was a few days old when you found her on your front door, and even I knew you had that letter analyze well enough to know that it was wasn't from your ex-wife, but her mother's. I know I never show it before, but I look up to you, I respected you as a man of justice! (Owari barked.)

Jim Gordon: What I kept from Barbara, I couldn't… I didn't have the courage to tell her the truth. And sadly, I still don't. (Jim said sadly as he looked down in shame and regret as he continues.) My ex-wife was no detective. She wasn't determine to find who Batman really is. She wasn't fully understandable, but she was still a good woman. Even after we went our separate ways, I would still help her out when she couldn't pay the bills most of the times. And I know she would rip off my balls though Lord and your Goddess knew I asked for it. But still, I thought the point was to make sure Barbara grew up happy. (Jim finished his reasons. Sasuke was enraged by his point of view. While he feel sympathy at his past regrets, he still shouts out at him.)

Owari: That was your point? THAT WAS YOUR POINT!? (Owari shouted. Jim nodded as Sasuke reveals more on his investigation.) Well here's my point! My point is that everything I thought about the woman Barbara never got to call mom was all for nothing. My point is all those feelings and love Barbara had for her were just lies, another in a whole line that you and this city have stolen from her! My _POINT_ is that I just found out that Barbara Eileen Gordon was never really her mother! (Owari got a bit closer to Jim as he concludes his sentence.) It was a woman by the name of Detective Sarah Essen! (Both men stared hard at each other until Gordon gave on.)

James Gordon: Just what do you want? (Jim asked. Sasuke took a long sigh to breathe in and out. Finally rid of his temper, he calmly responds.)

Owari: Jim, I need to know where to find Detective Essen. I want her to tell Barbara the truth. It's not just so Barbara can have some closure and the maternal love she miss out in her childhood. One day, when Riku starts to get older, he'll want to know more about his maternal grandparents. He may never meet my parents, his paternal grandparents, but at the very least, I want him to know more about his mother's side of the family. (Owari answered passionately. Jim knew what his son-in-law aid was all true, so he went inside the building. A few minutes later, Jim brought him a file regarding Sarah Essen.)

James Gordon: Every information about Detective Essen is in there. She currently resides in New York City and works at its police department as a captain. (Jim said. Sasuke raised an eye brow in disbelieve, knowing that Barbara was probably born in New York. But pulled himself together as he got what he got after reviewing them and gave them back to him.)

Owari: Before I go, I gotta know… do you still have feelings for her? (Owari asked.)

James Gordon: For a lot of people I've let down. (Jim answered.)

Owari: Then there's still hope for you yet. (Owari replied kindly. Jim raised a brow in confusion, but Owari nodded as he flew off for New York City.)

[Grocery Store, New York City]

(At a grocery store, was a blond hair police woman with blue eyes and look good in her late 40s, wearing a brown coat, light blue blouse and a black skirt that reach to her knees. Currently as she was picking up some groceries, there was a thug with his face cover to look like a clown as he plans to kill her with a gun. Just as he had the elemental of surprise on his side and pulls the trigger, Owari crashed down to block the bullet as it didn't affected him. Sarah turn just in time as she brought out her pistol and shot her would-be killer down. The thugs groans in painfully as he was bleeding on the ground. Owari and Sarah turn to each other.)

Owari: Are you alright? (Owari asked. Strangely enough, Sarah nodded.)

Sarah Essen: I'll live. Scared the shit out of my life when you pop right down here, but I'll live. (Sarah answered. Then she brought out her hand. Owari returned the gesture.) I'm Detective Sarah Essen!

Owari: I know! I was looking for you so that you and I can talk. (Owari stated. Sarah raised a brow. Seeing this, Owari responded.) Let's just say I know because of my wife and my father-in-law.

Sarah Essen: They do? But how would they… (Sarah couldn't finish her sentence as Owari intersects.)

Owari: My wife doesn't because she was young when you left her in the care of her father. (Owari said as he took off his mask, revealing his secret identity to the shocking surprised Sarah.)

Sasuke Oda: Because you're the mother of my wife: Barbara Joan Oda, formerly Barbara Joan Gordon. (Sasuke finished revealing himself. Now this was the most shocking day of Sarah's life.)

[New York: Skyscraper Level]

(Outside of the store as the police were arresting the thug. Sarah and the revealed Sasuke were on a rooftop. After Owari explains everything about hoe Barbara became Batgirl to now, Sarah was trying her best to remain calm and piece everything together without revealing anymore secret identities of other heroes.)

Sarah Essen: God, this is… (Sarah paused for a moment of breathing as she continues.) So much to absorb. Let me get this straight, Barbara became Batgirl to clear both Jim's name from a crime he didn't commit and afterwards she continued to operate as a crime fighter and superhero as the Joker came close to crippling her until you and your friends came here on this planet from another universe and kick the hell out of Joker. Then you and her started dating after you two had sex in one night, which result into the conceiving and then birth of yours and Barbara's baby son, which makes me a grandmother. And now you're married and have a superhero family and part of the League and your own team. (Sarah finished stating her revelation.)

Owari: More so then most would say. (Owari said that in a pure neutral tone. Despite how much she was told, Owari felt that she can be trusted as she took a very breathes and turn to him with a small smile.)

Sarah Essen: Wow, hard to believe the baby girl Jim and I made would turn out to be a superhero and married to a handsome alien one at that. (Sarah said, truly proud of Barbara. Owari blushes out of embarrassment as he sense that Sarah was getting the hang of living with all of those facts, but he could see the regret Sarah has for abandoning her daughter on her face.)

Owari: Say, let's continue this chat in a police car. (Owari said as he could see the raised brow on Sarah's face.) What? I always see police cars whenever there's a crime scene and not once do I get to see the interior of a police cruiser. (Owari stated.)

[New York: Street Level]

(Later, with Sasuke wearing his civilian clothes driving while Sarah was catching on to why he was in New York.)

Sasuke Oda: I'll cut to the chase. I think Barbara should have the right to meet you, Sarah. (Sarah was surprised to hear that this Saiyan wanted her to meet her long lost daughter. Sasuke sighed.) And before you disagree with that idea, I know it'll be devastating once she discovers the truth, but you got to risk the chance. It'll hurting her, Sarah. The emptiness of never having any maternal love in her life is torturing her. (Sasuke said. Sarah was sadden by the thought of her daughter suffering like that. She wanted to go to meet her, but how can she?)

Sarah Essen: I wish I could, but… (Sarah couldn't finish her sentence.)

[Road, New York]

Sasuke Oda: Hear me out. Barbara still doesn't know, so what if you tell her your side without her knowing you're her birth mother. (Sasuke suggested. Sarah thought about it and somewhat, she didn't see anything bad about it.)

Sarah Essen: I suppose that could work, so long as nobody gets hurts. (Sarah said.)

Sasuke Oda: Of course no one will get hurt. (Sasuke said, reassuring Sarah. Then he turn his eyes left and right for any other drivers. As the coast is clear, Sasuke spoke.) Well… no one else except us! (Then Sasuke crash the car straight at the tree with Sarah screaming for a while until she hit the air bag. Once she was unconscious, Sasuke got up with no injuries as ever and grabbed a hold of her as he used his Instant Transmission to teleport back home to his city's hospital.)

[San Jose Hospital, San Jose] [January 10th 2002]

(After receiving a call from her husband that he was hospitalized at the San Jose Hospital, Barbara quickly rushed to the hospital room where her husband was. Barbara stopped to search for Sasuke with her baby Riku on a baby carrier.)

Barbara Oda: Sasuke! Sasuke are you here. (Barbara said.)

Sarah Essen: He's here. (Sarah said. Barbara turn to see a middle aged blonde hair woman, Sarah Essen in a light blue hospital robe moving her curtains, with her sitting on the bed. She reel out a hand.) Hi, I'm Sarah. (Sarah introduced herself to Barbara. Feeling the kind gesture, Barbara shook her head.)

Barbara Oda: Pleasure to meet you, I'm Barbara, Barbara Oda. And this is my son, Riku. (Barbara said, introducing herself and her son. Sarah smiles at the baby, being a true combination of his parents and seeing how caring and loving Barbara is to her child.)

Sarah Essen: You're such a beautiful young woman, a loving wife and a caring mother. Jim must be so proud of you. (Sarah said, much to Barbara's surprise. Barbara froze a bit when her new friend mentioned her father's name. Still Barbara decided to ask.)

Barbara Oda: Jim? As in James "Jim" Gordon! (Sarah nodded.) How do you know my father's name? (Sarah sighed as she slowly told Barbara everything revolving the Batman's first year of crime fighting.)

Sarah Essen: I used to work at Gotham PD a few years back. That's how I know your father. (Sarah said. Seeing the curious look on her daughter's face, Sarah gestured her to the empty bed behind her to sit.) If you want to hear, you can sit a spell so that I can tell you my time there when Batman first appeared. (Sarah suggested. Now excited to know more, Barbara sat down as she placed her son next to her side.) Before you were born, I'm guessing. It all began when a vigilante named Batman came to bring hope and justice to Gotham City as he climbed from being a criminal to a hero. (A flashback appeared. **In a crime room of Gotham PD Building, James Gordon, then a lieutenant, was reading a report of a suspect who turns out to be Batman with three illustrated pictures on the board to describe his appearance. Next to him was a younger Sarah.)**

Sarah Essen (Voice-Over): After readings about a bat-like creature come to be, I was transferred to Gotham to help with the investigation. After Batman terrify the most powerful people of Gotham, we were laying traps to capture him. **(Next scene shows Sarah, in her civilian clothes, walking down the street until Harvey Dent, without his burned side and then a District Attorney, pretending to be a mugger as he brought out a knife.)**

Barbara Oda (Voice-Over): Captured? But Batman isn't a crook. He's only trying to make Gotham into a safe place to live. **(After minutes of the chasing, they stopped as Batman wasn't there. The next scene was Sarah pointing her gun at Batman, despite how he saved that old woman from being hit by the truck, but was tackled by Batman.)**

Sarah Essen (Voice-Over): What can I say? The Police Department of Gotham were too corrupted back then. Especially the Commissioner before your father. I didn't know any an incident that got a building wrecked, we've been trying to find out who was Batman. I thought of Bruce Wayne since he got the money, motivation, and skills. One night during a rain after Jim and I had coffee together, we were trying to catch a taxi to our homes, but one thing led to another. ( **Then the following scenes shows Jim on his desk, working on his paperwork while Sarah was checking the files on Bruce Wayne and then during a rainy night of Gotham, Jim and Sarah were panting as they took a moment of looking at each other, they slowly shared a kiss.)** Eventually we even started to have sex. It was the most beautiful thing that had ever happen to me. But all good things came to an end. **(The next scene shows a depressed looking Jim and Sarah at the same coffee shop. Sarah had a frustrated and sad look on her face.)** After I got transferred to New York, I was doing a good job cleaning up the streets of New York from crime. I even got the rank of lieutenant. Then it happened. I got pregnant with Jim's baby. Nine months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. **(Next scene shows Sarah at New York and doing a great job cleaning up the city of crime. Then it shows her in her bathroom with a pregnancy test, showing positive, much to her shock. Nine months later, Sarah was calming down a baby Barbara crying as she fed her with a baby bottle as Barbara burped and started to sleep.)** She was so innocent and the precious thing I ever made. But thinking back of what I did, especially to Barbara Eileen Gordon, I didn't deserved to call myself a mother. I was…

Barbara Oda (Voice-Over): It's okay. We all make mistakes, Sarah. Sometimes, things happen and there's nothing we can do about it. Still, I wanna know what happened to your daughter, **(Next, Sarah, in an overcoat and wearing sunglasses, was driving to Gotham with baby Barbara sleeping in her seat.)**

Sarah Essen (Voice-Over): I figure it would be best that my baby would be raised better with her father. After I got the news that he got divorced, I forged a letter claiming that it was her baby with him. **(Next scene shows Barbara in a basket with a note on top of her, as Sarah looked down at her daughter sadly as he slowly knocked on the door. Once Jim opened the door, he saw no one in front of him, but the basket down on his welcome mat. As he picked her up, Sarah at the scene and tearfully went off.)** It was the hardest choice I ever made, but I knew she would be in better hands with her father. My precious Barbara. (The flashback hearing her entire story and knowing that she wouldn't made any of it up, Barbara widen her eyes in shock at the revelation that Sarah, her new friend Sarah is her birth mother.)

Barbara Oda: Wow, I… I just can't believe this is happening so fast!? (Barbara said confused. Sarah giggled softly.)

Sarah Essen: Don't worry, I was like that a few hours ago when Sasuke told me everything. (Sarah said, much to Barbara's surprise.) Sasuke told me everything about how you became Batgirl and how he came to be in this universe. (Sarah answered. Barbara growled with false anger.)

Barbara Oda: I swear, once I see that husband of mine...

Sarah Essen: Try to be easy on him. He only did it because he loves you and thought it was right. Even though he nearly endangered my life, I'm glad he did what he did because I found the courage to tell you all of this. (Sarah said truthfully. Barbara took a breath to relax and knew what her mother said was true. Then she turn to her daughter and briefly smiles at her grandson.) I'm not asking for forgiveness, Barbara. I know the road ahead won't be easy, but we're a family of fighters and survivors, I believe we can make up the time we lost. (Sarah responded, wanting to make amends. Barbara crossed her arms with a mild glare stare at Sarah. Then Barbara let go of the act, and started sobbing as she softly hugs her for the first time.)

Barbara Oda: I'm not calling you, mom. I'll call you, mama. (Barbara said gladly as she hugs her mother Sarah. Sasuke smiles, knowing that he has reunited a mother and daughter and knew it was only the beginning for good things to come on this world.)

[Ending]


	16. Ultimatum

Justice League XYZ Episode 016 – Ultimatum

* * *

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Watchtower] [February 4th 2002]

(A lot had changed for Sora and the Z-Guardians in the month since his godmother the Supreme Kai of Time and his sister Taomi visited. For one thing, the founding members of the Justice League had been giving Sora and Sasuke more authority on missions, often giving them command of a team. Another change was having Garu in his life. The little alien robot spent most of the time on the Watchtower, keeping systems at peak efficiency. He would sometimes stay at Sora's house, but he got bored quickly, since he couldn't go outside. Next was that after training in the pocket dimension of time for a full day, he achieved his 2nd Grade Super Saiyan, 3rd Grade Super Saiyan, and Full Power Super Saiyan forms, which was like a master mode of the Super Saiyan form alongside Sasuke, Kimiko, Minami, and more Saiyan members of the Z-Guardians. Thanks to Hidegoku's assistance, Sora can finally turn his sword of his Kiblade into a spear, which was one of his most favorite weapons. The final thing that had changed was the matter of the founding members of the Z-Guardians' secret identities. Most Leaguers now knew that the leader of the Z-Guardians was, in fact, a Saiyan named Sora. They didn't know his last name, for security reasons, but they felt honored that Sora and his Saiyan friends trusted them enough to show them what they really looked like. Right now, though, the Watchtower was being emptied of many of its heroes. A distress call had been received from deep space, and most of the Justice League was being deployed to assist. Sora was saying goodbye to Supergirl before she left.)

Supergirl: Don't worry. (Supergirl said as she gave Sora, in his Full Power Super Saiyan form, a quick kiss.) I'll be back before you know it.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Did I say that I was worried? (Kai asked playfully.) It's Garu who gets worried. He likes you.

Garu: Yep, it's true. Garu! (Garu agreed as he rubbed his head against Supergirl's leg.)

Supergirl: Aww, don't worry, Garu. I'll be back soon, I promise. (Supergirl said. She thought that Garu was the cutest thing in the world.)

Garu: Garu will give it all to be brave! (Garu said.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: See you soon, Kara. (Kai gave her one last kiss before he and Garu left the Javelin bay. They watched the small fleet of vessels take off into space. They stood there for a moment, Garu sitting on Kai's shoulder, before Wonder Woman raced past them.)

Wonder Woman: Come on, Sora! We have a situation! (Wonder Woman shouted. Kai looked at Garu.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Of course we do. I've also notify the Z-Guardians and they'll send Master Tokugawa there as well. (Wonder Woman nodded, she has met Mikawa before and he wasn't what she expect a man of Planet Vegeta would be. Mikawa was a true gentleman and respectable warrior. Then Sora took off after Diana, saying to Garu.) Come on, buddy, let's show 'em what you can do!

Garu: Affirmative! Garu! (Garu said.)

[Bermuda Platform, Atlantic Ocean]

(An oil rig was under attack, literally from under. Strange, humanoid lava-monsters were crawling up from the cracks in the seabed, and were attacking the rig and its crew. Aquaman, King of Atlantis and part-time member of the Justice League, swam underneath, giving his report to the other heroes. Next to him was his partner Aqualad, a reserve member and a member of the Teen Titans. He had a light blue and blue costume with gloves and boots, black long hair and blue eyes. He has the same powers as Aquaman.)

Aquaman: The new Bermuda platform is under attack; if it collapses, we're gonna have the worst oil spill in history on our hands. (Aquaman said as he sighed.)

Aqualad: Is something the matter my king? (Aqualad asked.)

Aquaman: It's nothing, Aqualad. I've told those idiots to stay out of my ocean. (Aquaman said to his protégé. Superman, flying overhead, decided not to comment about that last part.)

Superman: ETA is three minutes, Aquaman.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: We're right behind you, Superman. (Sora said, sitting next to Wonder Woman inside of a transformed Garu. True to Sora's statement, Garu could mold himself into an alien flying weapon. He was sphere in shape, with flat wings that held a multitude of weapons. The expressions on the League when they first seen Garu transform had been priceless, but this was the first time any of them had seen Garu actually fly.)

Batman: See you there, Sora. (Batman said over the communicator, as he flew the Batwing to the platform. On the platform, Aquaman and Aqualad were fighting the lava-monsters, kicking away any that didn't see them coming, and Aquaman slicing any others with the wicked hook that replaced his left hand. One monster almost hit him, but a batarang struck it in the back. Aquaman turned to see Batman jump out of the Batwing and onto a monster. As more and more of these lava monsters were approaching, some Hollows appeared as well. One of them sneak behind and almost struck Batman until a new Saiyan hero blocks it with his Kiblade in the shape of a spear and a cannon combined. It was Mikawa, the Steel Saiyan as he slashed and slain the Hollow. He was of spiky dark brown hair, dark eyes, light tan skin, wearing a navy-blue gold and silver costume with armor, a long blue cape, the kanji for steel on his chest, fingerless gloves, a hoodie and boots.)

Mikawa: Forgive my tardiness, Batman. I had to help people evacuated from a forest fire near my city. (Batman nodded in understanding. The four heroes fought until they were back-to-back.) What happened, Aquaman? (Mikawa asked.)

Aquaman: These "geniuses" dug right into the Earth's magma. It never occurred to them that there might be anything living down there. (Aquaman said.)

Mikawa: Or the fact that it might have brought the attention of the Hollows. (Mikawa added, as he slays another one. Both heroes covered their eyes as Garu arrived and cut down a number of monsters with his missiles and ki blasts. His hatch opened up as Wonder Woman and Kai flew out to join them alongside Superman. The sic went into a defensive circle as the monsters approached. Before they fought, however, a massive gust of wind threw the creatures into the air.)

Wind Dragon: Not to worry, fellow heroes! (The Leaguers, Z-Guardians and Teen Titan turned to see who'd helped them. A young Asian man, the one who'd created the tornado, spoke up again.) The Ultimen are here! (He and the four other heroes with him struck poses.)

Aquaman: Not them again. (Aquaman muttered.)

[Opening]

(Kai and Mikawa knew about the Ultimen. They've been all over the news, and were apparently government-sponsored, unlike the Justice League, who relied on donations and private funding, courtesy of Bruce Wayne, and the Z-Guardians, who relied on private funding of their own. The young Asian man, Wind Dragon, was the leader, and could create massive gusts of wind. The African-American next to him was Juice, and could both generate and turn into electricity. The Native American behind them was Long Shadow, who could grow to massive sizes, although Sora had seen that a Great Ape was bigger. The last two members of the Ultimen were Downpour and Shifter. They were twins, both having paper-white skin, red eyes and pointed ears. Downpour could transform his body into water of any kind of volume, while Shifter could turn into any animal, real or imaginary. They didn't seem that bad to Kai, although they did come off as a little annoying, what with their constant support of everything popular. Superman punched aside several creatures, seemingly uninterested in the fight. That changed when one of the monsters vomited up magma, covering the Man of Steel. Soon, that vomit was joined by more, as other monsters did the same to him. Soon, he was trapped as the magma hardened.)

Superman: Now, is that nice? (The monsters turned to see Wind Dragon and Juice behind them. Juice placed his hand against a wall and transformed into living electricity. He traveled down to the metal floor and electrocuted the monsters closest to Superman. Wind Dragon walked up to Juice after he turned back into his human form.)

Wind Dragon: You know, Juice, Superman was my hero when I was a lad. It's not his fault he's getting old. (Wind Dragon didn't seem to care that his childhood hero was five feet away as he said that. A vein throbbed on Superman's forehead.)

Superman: Old!? (Superman shouted. He flexed his arms and the magma shattered like glass.)

Wind Dragon: Old but spry, sir. Old but spry. (Wind Dragon apologized. Wonder Woman flew forward, slamming into a small group of monsters and knocking them off the platform. Behind her, Long Shadow was wrestling with two more.)

Long Shadow: It's… argh… it's a real honor to be working with you, Wonder Woman. (Long Shadow said as he had something of a boyhood crush on the Amazon Princess. The princess in question smiled, even as she punched another monster into oblivion.)

Wonder Woman: Likewise, Long Shadow. (Wonder Woman said. Then she and Long Shadow Mikawa taking down a dozen Hollows charging in on him without so much as a scratch on him. Mikawa then aim his spear at another Hollows, charged up a ki sphere.)

Mikawa: Fire! (Mikawa said as he shot the ki sphere at them. Upon reaching the Hollows, the ki sphere combusted into a large explosion, slaying the Hollow caught in it. Wonder Woman and Long Shadow were impressed by the Steel Saiyan's power and skills. Long Shadow has seen him before on the news of the American city of Edo.)

Long Shadow: Wow that was amazing. You're really good, ah… Mikawa was it? (Mikawa nodded while he was not offended by Long Shadow's oblivious of his name.)

Mikawa: As an old teacher of mine said "one step at a time." (Mikawa said. Downpour and Shifter leaned against a railing, seemingly amused by the fighting.)

Downpour: Shall we lend them a hand, sister? (Downpour asked.)

Shifter: Of course, brother. Would you help Wonder Woman and our colleague, while I help Super Saiyan Kai? (Shifter replied.)

Downpour: What is it with you and shapeshifters, let alone transformers? (Downpour asked. Before his embarrassed sister could answer, he jumped off the railing and yelled.) River! (Downpour's body became a snake-like tendril of water, knocking over a dozen monsters. Shifter ran towards Kai, who was blasting several monsters with a fire ki volley. Unlike Long Shadow, Shifter didn't have a crush on Kai. After all, she had no idea what he looked like underneath his mask. She just found it interesting to meet other people with shapeshifting or transformation powers.)

Shifter: Hi there! (Shifter said cheerfully as she moved back-to-back with Kai.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Hey, how's your day been? (Kai said casually, as he blasted another monster and hacking a Hollow with his spear.)

Shifter: Oh, you know, saving lives, fighting monsters. You? (Shifter replied.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Same here. (Kai said as he looked around, seeing how they were outnumbered, and slam his Kiblade on the ground. Shifter covered her eyes from the erupting geysers of flames as it slashed off several monsters in half from the ground they were moving from.)

Shifter: Nice work! (Shifter complimented, who then saw a creature heading towards Kai.) Triceratops! (Shifter yelled, as her body turned into the dinosaur. She barreled into the monster, smashing it.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Thanks for the save. (Kai said. Seeing no other creatures in their area, Shifter turned back into her normal form while Kai huffs some air off.)

Shifter: No problem. Hey, do you think you could tell me how you do your transformation or how you change your Kiblade into a new weapon? It looks really cool. (Shifter said. Kai scratched his head.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Um. Maybe later after we win? (Kai answered.)

Shifter: Oh right, sorry, of course. (Shifter said as she was embarrassed. Here she was, trying to have a chat in the middle of a mission. It was a rookie thing to do. Then she saw her brother transform into a tidal wave.) Look out!

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Don't worry, Shifter. I've got this! (Kai said. He got into defensive stance as he focus his energy on his arm and thrust forward to release a kiai in the center of the platform here the Leaguers and the Ultimen were.)

Shifter: Eagle! (Shifter shouted, and she and Kai both flew up above Downpour. As they watched dozens of creatures get washed away, Kai said.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Maybe you should talk to your brother about where he turns into a tidal wave.

[Eagle] Shifter: He was only trying to help. (Shifter defended.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: And I appreciate that, but if he's gonna do that, just make sure there isn't anyone around that he doesn't want to drown. (Kai replied. Kai then tapped his chin in thought.) I wonder what happens when he goes swimming. (Shifter grinned, or tried to. She was an eagle, and they don't have lips.)

[Eagle] Shifter: I've seen it. It isn't pretty. (Batman and Aquaman climbed to the top of the platform, still pursued by the magma-monsters. Aqualad was unleashing a torrent of water at the magma monsters chasing him.)

Batman: Can you make telepathic contact? (Batman asked.)

Aquaman: Do they look like fish to you? (Aquaman demanded.)

Wind Dragon: Don't despair, old chums. (The three heroes turned to see Wind Dragon flying next to them, borne aloft by a tornado underneath his feet. Gathering his power, Wind Dragon unleashed a massive gust of wind. To keep them from being blown away, Kai created a flame barrier and used himself as a shield between himself and Shifter inside the barrier, while Long Shadow increased in size, catching Wonder Woman in his hand. Then, to everyone's surprise, the monsters didn't get blown away. Instead, they were frozen solid. When the wind subsided, the other Ultimen then gathered around their leader.)

Long Shadow: I didn't know you could do that. (Long Shadow said.)

Wind Dragon: Neither did I. (Wind Dragon replied. After the monsters were removed, a news crew arrived, and the Ultimen took center-stage. The League and Z-Guardian members didn't exactly mind, since none of them really liked the attention, but they were annoyed by Wind Dragon's pompous speech about preserving the planet. Not that they disagreed with the subject matter. It was just that Wind Dragon sounded like a commercial, albeit a passionate one.)

Aquaman: He's certainly… earnest. (Aquaman said.)

Superman: I think the word is "corny." (Superman muttered. Wonder Woman walked over to the Ultimen.)

Wonder Woman: Our paths keep crossing and our goals are very much the same. Isn't it time that you accepted our offer? (Wonder Woman was referring to the times that the League had offered membership to the Ultimen, but they've been refused each time.)

Long Shadow: Alright! (Long Shadow was the only one who seemed to want to join, but Wind Dragon held up a hand to stop him.)

Wind Dragon: We're truly flattered, Wonder Woman. But we're simply not ready.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: I don't know, you seem pretty ready to me. (Kai said.(

Mikawa: That's right. We've seen your strength and conviction beforehand. We believe it's time for you to join the League. (Mikawa added. Kai and Mikawa saw both Long Shadow and Shifter smile a bit at that, but they made no other move to join them. Wind Dragon smiled up at him as well, but said.)

Wind Dragon: I appreciate the compliment, but why don't we ask you when we feel we've earned it? After all, we must earn things for ourselves first. (Kai shrugged while Mikawa nodded. They wasn't going to push it if they didn't want to join. Long Shadow tried to speak to Wonder Woman, but kept stuttering, until he was pulled away by Juice. As Wonder Woman, Mikawa and Kai walked into Garu, the Fire Saiyan noticed Shifter waving at him. He waved back, then Garu took off.)

[Justice League Watchtower]

Mikawa: (Thought: I thought we were done getting trash-talked on television.) (Mikawa thought bitterly, as he, Kai and the other Leaguers from the platform mission watched the Ultimen's sponsor and CEO, Maxwell Lord, insult the Justice League, calling them "aloof" and "loose cannons." He also called the Z-Guardians a 'bunch of unruly and wild animals" and "glory hogs.")

Superman: I can't listen to any more of this. That guy's dripping more oil than that platform ever did. (Superman said as he turned off the TV.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Yeah, we Saiyan got enough bad press in our own universe, thank you very much. (Kai said as he rested his chin on his palm.)

Garu: Yeah! (Garu commiserated, who was sitting on the chair next to Kai.)

Aquaman: He has the gall to take cheap shots at us. (Aquaman grumbled.)

Batman: I know Maxwell Lord, and all he cares about is money. (Batman said.)

Wonder Woman: Well, it takes money to do what we do. After all, not all of us are independently wealthy. (Wonder Woman argued. Batman wasn't convinced.)

Batman: Lord's a walking ego who will do anything for a buck and some free publicity. If he's involved in this, it isn't about helping people.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Well, I don't know about Lord, but the Ultimen seem all right, if a little annoying. (Kai said. Then a folded armed Mikawa said.)

Mikawa: Indeed. The Ultimen are unique, but gifted heroes to have. (Both Saiyans glanced up to see Batman, Superman, Aquaman and even Garu giving him weird looks.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: What? They kind of remind me of myself when I started my journey with the Kiblade. A little full of themselves, but their hearts are in the right place.

Wonder Woman: They do seem to be a nice bunch of kids. (Wonder Woman added, trying to put a little optimism into the conversation.)

[Ultimen HQ]

(The Ultimen sat around, surrounded by money and sample of their merchandise. Juice was watching TV, Wind Dragon was talking on his cell phone to his girlfriend of the week, the twins were playing poker, and Long Shadow was leaning against a wall, brooding.)

Downpour: So last night. _Inside Celebrity_ did a whole segment on Wind Dragon, and Mr. Swelled Head here doesn't even mention the rest of us! (Downpour said. Shifter looked at her cards and smiled, showing four aces, and winning the enormous pile of cash that was the pot.) When do I get to be team leader? (Downpour demanded.)

Wind Dragon: When your teeth sparkle like mine. (Wind Dragon said, as he hung up his phone.)

Shifter: What I want to know, is why I can't get a conversation with that alien guy Kai! (Shifter complained.)

Juice: Oh, is having a conversation all you want to do? (Juice teased.)

Shifter: Yes! I never get to talk to other shapeshifters and transformers! I want to know how he does it! (A blushing Shifter cried.)

Downpour: We all know how he does it, sis. He tense up and growls and bam! He's a Super Saiyan. And how they transform their sword into different weapons is that they wave their hand across it and bang, it's a different weapon. (Downpour said.)

Shifter: But I want to know how that works!

Maxwell Lord: Kids, kids! (The Ultimen turned to see Maxwell Lord enter the room.) Why would you want to be associated with those has-beens? Your faces are on the walls of every twelve-year-old in America!

Downpour: Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm sick of being a teen idol. There's more to me than just a pretty face! (Downpour said. He glared at his now-snickering sister.)

Maxwell Lord: Did I forget to give you the royalty check for the new water-spouting Downpour action figure? (Lord handed the hero a piece of paper. Downpour's eyes widened at all the zeros.) And that's just domestic. (Long Shadow finally stopped brooding and said.)

Long Shadow: What I want to know is…

Wind Dragon: Why can't we join the Justice League? (Wind Dragon, Downpour and Juice finished. Long Shadow had been asking that question for weeks now.) Hey, it's all right, I used to think like that. (Wind Dragon said.)

Long Shadow: Used to? (Long Shadow echoed.) What changed?

Wind Dragon: I don't know. Guess I just started wanting stuff." (Wind Dragon said, shrugging. The Ultimen heard a ringing, which was coming from Lord's cell phone. He picked it up, glanced at the caller ID, and immediately marched out the door. The Ultimen looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged. Lord had calls like that on occasion. In the next room, Lord was arguing on the phone.)

Maxwell Lord: Yes, but… just because Wind Dragon has a new power we… yes, I know, but… but… (Lord sighed.) I'll check it out, ma'am. I'll have them all checked out.

[Supervillain SuperMax Prison] [February 5th 2002]

(There was no rest in the life of a superhero, as Wonder Woman, Kai and Full Power Super Saiyan Kaga knew as they worked to stop a prison breakout. Giganta, a size-changing woman, was attempting to free her boyfriend, Gorilla Grodd. Kai sent a wave of fire into her face and Kaga sent a wave of rocks toward her legs, distracting the giantess long enough for Wonder Woman to send her flying into an evacuated part of the prison.)

Wonder Woman: Come on, Giganta. How long are you going to be Grodd's errand-girl? (Wonder Woman said.)

Giganta: As long as he needs me. (Giganta replied.)

Wonder Woman: I took you apart before. Why go through it again? (Wonder Woman warned.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: Maybe she's a glutton for punishment? (Kaga offered.)

Giganta: Nope. This time, I've got help. (A suddenly smiling Giganta said. The three heroes looked to the side as a red-and-blue blur slammed into them.)

Bizarro: Bizarro here to save the day! (Bizarro sang. Kaga made several dozen copies of himself and unleashed a massive wave of earth. Bizarro shook it off, and approached the fallen Amazon, preparing to finish her off.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: Don't ignore me! Time to go for a Drive! (Kaga said. He summoned his Kiblade as he was engulfed in light. His costume was the same, but the color was royal purple, still wielding one Kiblade, but has increased his elemental energy, skills and enable him to wield two elements: Earth and Sound. Kaga roars as he unleashed a loud sound wave at Bizarro. He detached a ki sphere from his Kiblade and threw it at Bizarro. It hovered there for a moment, then released a sound attack so powerful that it drove the twisted clone to his knees.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan/Serenity Drive Mode] Kaga: I guess you heard me that time? (Kaga asked smugly.)

Wonder Woman: That's a new one. (Wonder Woman commented, who'd come to.) Can you take Giganta? I've got this. (Kaga and Kai nodded. They flew over to the size-changer in question and bombarded her with sound waves and Kai unleashed several fire attacks. She yelled in pain and flailed around, eventually knocking them away. Kaga and Kai sped back towards their opponent, who was headed for the area where Grodd was being kept. However, Giganta stopped when she spotted Long Shadow standing in front of her.)

Giganta: Out of the way, tiny. (Giganta sneered. Instead of replying, Long Shadow focused his powers and grew in size. In a moment, he was towering over even Giganta.)

Long Shadow: You were saying? (Long Shadow said.)

Giganta: Oh, poop. (Giganta said, just as Long Shadow punched her in the face. Kaga flew over to Long Shadow's head.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan/Serenity Drive Mode] Kaga: Nice work, Long Shadow! (Kaga complimented.) Mind if I finish this up? (Long Shadow smiled.)

Long Shadow: Be my guest. (Kaga raised up several earth pillars in the shape of disks, which flew around Giganta's head and began replicating; soon, her head was surrounded by the disks.

Giganta: What is this? (The gazed Giganta demanded.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan/Serenity Drive Mode] Kaga: This is Sonic Earth… (Kaga took a deep breath.) … Boom! (With that last word, the pillars unleashed a truly impressive sonic sound attack that, had Giganta not been so resilient, would have shattered a mountain. As it was, the size-changer was knocked out.)

Long Shadow: That was pretty cool. (Long Shadow said.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan/Serenity Drive Mode] Kaga: Thanks. (Kaga replied as the pillars returned to the ground. He and Kai looked down at Wonder Woman's fight.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Come on, we should help out. (Kai said.)

Long Shadow: Does Wonder Woman need it? (Long Shadow asked, even as he followed the two Saiyans.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: Probably not, but would you really pass up an opportunity to smack down a bad guy? (Kaga admitted.)

Long Shadow: Point taken. (Bizarro reeled back as Wonder Woman punched him in the face. He shook his head to clear it as the Amazon Princess approached him.)

Wonder Woman: Can't you see that Giganta is just using you? (Wonder Woman asked. Angered, Bizarro slammed her into the side of one of the buildings. She fell to the ground, trying to shake off her dazed state as Bizarro approached her.)

Bizarro: Me do anything for woman I love! Even break her boyfriend out of jail! (Bizarro declared as he raised his fists.)

Wonder Woman: And what's going to happen to you then? (Wonder Woman asked. Bizarro lowered his fists, thinking about it. Sadly for him, he was distracted long enough for Wonder Woman to recover and deliver an uppercut that sent Bizarro flying. Kaga blasted him with a twin sound wave, Kai unleashed a Hinotorika wave at him and then Long Shadow smashed him into the ground, knocking him out. The size-changing hero walked over to the others.)

Wonder Woman: Good job. (Wonder Woman complimented as she placed a hand on both of their shoulders while Kai smiled. Long Shadow smiled and so did Kaga.)

[Hill]

(Later, after helping the prison guards restore order, the four heroes stood on a hill overlooking the prison. Long Shadow was explaining his origins to them.)

Long Shadow: Believe it or not, when I was born I was small and sickly. Luckily, my parents were scientists. They were experimenting with growth hormones. I guess the experiments were a success. (Long Shadow gave a small laugh.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: I'm just glad they didn't try it out on a monkey first, or we'd have King Kong running around. (Kai commented. The other three heroes smiled at the joke, then Wonder Woman turned to Long Shadow.)

Wonder Woman: Where are your parents now? (Long Shadow looked down, his expression turning sad.)

Long Shadow: Mom… passed away. Dad's retired. (Kaga and Kai looked sadden for the young hero as they have been there before. Changing the subject, Long Shadow asked.) Do you two really believe that I could make it in the League?

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: You kicked the butts of two heavy-hitting supervillains. I think you're more than ready. (Kai said.)

Wonder Woman: So do I. (Wonder Woman said.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: Me too. (Kaga said. Long Shadow looked down, uncertain.)

Long Shadow: Thanks. But I guess… I guess I owe it to the Ultimen to… (Before Long Shadow could finish his sentence, his cell phone rang, and he picked it up.) Yeah? (He listened to whoever was on the other line for a moment.) Okay, right away. (He turned to the others.) I've got to go. (Both Leaguers and Z-Guardians nodded. Long Shadow went back towards the Ultimen HQ, while Wonder Woman, Kai and Kaga were teleported back to the Watchtower.)

[Unknown Location]

After Long Shadow arrived at the HQ, he and the other Ultimen were taken to a building nearby and immediately placed in a medical ward. They weren't told what the place was, or why they were really there, only that it was important for them to be there. The five had been lying in medical beds for several hours, and were getting very bored.)

Shifter: How long are they gonna keep us here? (Shifter asked.)

Downpour: What's the hurry, sis? Gotta get home to wax your mustache? (Downpour asked. Juice laughed, while Shifter fumed.)

Wind Dragon: Well I, for one, have a date. (Wind Dragon said. That didn't surprise the other Ultimen. Wind Dragon hadn't been single for longer than three days. Young women practically worshipped him. Unbeknownst to them, the Ultimen were being observed by Maxwell Lord and Professor Hamilton.)

Emil Hamilton: It's worse than we thought, the Ultimen's genetic code is breaking down. Wind Dragon in particular is showing rapid signs of degradation, but their all in the early stages of failure. (Professor Hamilton said as he led Lord to a computer. It showed scans of the Ultimens' bodies, though Lord had no idea what it all meant.)

Maxwell Lord: How long? (Lord asked sadly.)

Emil Hamilton: A few months, or a few days, and the process will be painful. We should do everything we can to help them. (A somber Hamilton answered.)

Amanda Waller: That's not our priority. (The two men turned to see a woman walk through the door. She was a stout, African-American with a grim demeanor. She didn't look like much, but she was one of the most dangerous people on the planet.)

Maxwell Lord: But Mrs. Waller, I really think that we…

Amanda Waller: Since when did your opinion count, Lord? (Waller interrupted. Then she turned to Hamilton.) How fast can you get the second team up and running? (Back with the Ultimen, Long Shadow started to focus. One ability that he'd never told anyone about was that he had superhuman senses. It wasn't on the same level as Superman, but he could hear through solid objects without difficulty. He started to hear voices, and the voices were saying things that he didn't like. A door opened, and Maxwell Lord stepped into the room.)

Maxwell Lord: Great news, troops, Dragon's new power is nothing to be concerned about. But just to be safe, Professor Hamilton wants to keep you overnight for observation. (Lord said bombastically. The Ultimen groaned and began to protest, but Long Shadow held up a hand to quiet them.)

Long Shadow: No problem, Max; we'll be happy to stay. (The other Ultimen were surprised, but after a look from their teammate, they didn't argue. A few hours later, the Ultimen were in an assigned room, watching a movie. They weren't really paying attention to the film rather, they were waiting for Long Shadow to give the signal. Finally, he nodded at Juice, who sent a small amount of electricity across the floor, up the wall and finally, into a security camera, which exploded. Now free from observation, Shifter turned into a gorilla and broke down the door. As the Ultimen raced down the hallway, two guards tried to stop them, but were blown away by Wind Dragon, and the Ultimen continued on their way.)

Shifter: What exactly are we looking for? (Shifter asked as they ran.)

Long Shadow: We'll know it when we find it. (Long Shadow replied. Eventually, after searching several rooms, they entered what looked like a lab, filled with cages. Shifter approached one, and almost had her head bitten off by a giant mutant dog.)

Shifter: Ah! What is that? (Shifter shouted.)

Wind Dragon: Over there. (Wind Dragon pointed to the back of the room. Floating in five liquid-filled tubes, were the Ultimen. Obviously, they were clones. The Ultimen outside the tubes were beyond shocked. They were devastated to discover that they'd been violated like that. Shifter wept into her brother's chest, while Downpour held her tight. A few hours later, Hamilton and Lord were examining the clones for sign of tampering, while guards ran around, searching for the Ultimen.)

Emil Hamilton: The clones are unharmed. (Professor Hamilton announced, as Mrs. Waller entered the room.)

Amanda Waller: Security can't find a trace of our Ultimen. (Waller said as she walked up to Lord.) But I want you to find them, Mr. Lord, and bring them back. (Lord shook his head.)

Maxwell Lord: They're not going to trust me, or anyone else, not after…

Amanda Waller: Bring them back, or I'm calling in the squad to put them down. (Waller snapped. She turned her attention to Hamilton.) I want this laboratory dismantled and relocated. No loose ends. (Waller then stormed out of the room.)

[Parking Lot, Metropolis]

(Maxwell Lord walked to his car, thoroughly disgusted with himself. He hated what his greed had gotten him into. Now, he was going to have to bring in people that he was genuinely fond of to be executed. He didn't notice the breeze flowing past him until it turned into a powerful gust of wind, knocking his papers out of his hand and then casting him into the sky. The wind brought him to the top of a building, where he was surrounded by the Ultimen. None of them looked happy.)

Wind Dragon: You lied to us, Max. (Wind Dragon said._

Maxwell Lord: I was only trying to protect you from people who don't have your best interests at heart, and I won't rest until I… (It was a lie. Lord had spent so many years lying that he did it out of reflex now.)

Wind Dragon: Spare us the performance! (Wind Dragon shouted. He nodded at the twins.)

Downpour: Water! (Downpour shouted.)

Shifter: Lion! (Shifter yelled. Downpour wrapped Lord in a bubble of water. While Lord was trying to hold his breath, Shifter circled him like he was prey.)

[Lion] Shifter: What's it going to be, Max? Drowning on a rooftop, or eaten by a lion? (Shifter asked. Lord made a surrendering gesture, and Downpour released him. After taking in a lungful of air, he started to talk.)

Maxwell Lord: You're… artificial life-forms. Grown in a test tube. You were designed to be the ultimate superheroes.

Long Shadow: That's a lie! (Long Shadow shouted.) I remember my parents, how much they loved me! I was with my mother when she died, I…

Wind Dragon: Implanted memories. (Wind Dragon interrupted softly. Lord nodded in confirmation.)

Long Shadow: But I spent Thanksgiving with my father last week. (Long Shadow said.)

Wind Dragon: Actors? (Wind Dragon asked. Lord nodded again.) How long have we…? (Lord sighed.)

Maxwell Lord: You're… just a little over a year old. (The Ultimen recoiled in shock as he continued.) One of the purposes of the Cadmus Project was to create a popular group of superheroes who were completely loyal to the government. Unlike those loose cannons in the Justice League.

Downpour: And the clones? (Downpour demanded.)

Maxwell Lord: Replacements for when you… wear out. Once they're complete, the clones will think they're you. They'll be you, and no one will be the wiser. (Lord admitted.)

Juice: How could you do this to us!? (An outraged Juice asked. Lord laughed bitterly.)

Maxwell Lord: Me? This is so big, even my superiors are small fish. (He paled when the Ultimen moved closer.) But I was just…

Wind Dragon: Following orders? (Wind Dragon finished. Juice surrounded Lord in a cage of electricity and was about to kill him, when Long Shadow stopped him.) No, he's nothing. We want the big fish. (Wind Dragon said. Wind Dragon spread his arms, and a massive tornado lifted them away, leaving Lord to struggle with his guilt.)

[Building, Metropolis]

(The Ultimen arrived at the lab with the clones, smashing their way through walls and anything else that got in their way. However, the lab was empty, and the clones were gone; not even dust remained.)

Wind Dragon: They're gone! (Wind Dragon cursed.)

Downpour: And we're dead. (Downpour added.)

Wind Dragon: They're here somewhere. They've got to be. Take this place apart! (No one seemed to question Wind Dragon's faulty logic. Instead, they resumed smashing through walls. That is, save for Long Shadow.)

Long Shadow: Wait! There are other offices in this building! Innocent people could get hurt! (Long Shadow shouted. But no one heard him; they were already gone. On the upper stories of the building, employees were hard at work when four angry metahumans stormed through, smashing anything in their way. The citizens had nowhere to go, until a giant fist smashed through the wall and opened into a rescuing hand.)

[Giant Form] Long Shadow: I'm here to help. (A now-giant Long Shadow announced. The people quickly got into his hand. Not everyone could fit, so Long Shadow put some of them on his shoulder or in his long hair. As he began climbing down the building, they clung to him for dear life, but some of them began to slip off.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Need a hand? (Long Shadow turned his head towards the speaker, who turned out to be Wonder Woman, followed by Superman and Garu, who had Kai, Kaga, Kaga's girlfriend Lapis Lazli, Mikawa, Batman and Aquaman inside of him. After helping anyone in immediate danger, the heroes told Garu to help anyone else who needed it, while the Leaguers, Z-Guardians and Long Shadow rushed into the building. Inside, the Ultimen were close to despair. They hadn't found the clones, and they were running out of time. Shifter sat down against a wall.)

Shifter: What's the point of this? (Shifter asked the others.) We'll never find Cadmus or a cure. It's hopeless.

Wind Dragon: Then what? (Wind Dragon demanded.) We just die and let them replace us? No one knows that we were here, that we mattered!? (At this point, Dragon was practically screaming. Tears fell down Shifter's face.)

Downpour: I say we bring the whole place down, right on top of us. (Downpour said. Juice nodded in agreement.)

Long Shadow: Don't give up hope yet, Downpour. (The Ultimen turned to see Long Shadow, the Z-Guardians and the Justice League.) We've got friends in high places. (Shifter shook her head derisively.)

Shifter: You idiot! Do you really think that they can help us? (Wonder Woman stepped forward.)

Wonder Woman: Whatever's going on, we'll do everything in our power to…

Wind Dragon: Yes, power. That's what it always comes down to, doesn't it? (Wind Dragon interrupted, as he walked up to her.) That's the only way we'll be remembered. (Wonder Woman braced herself as Wind Dragon released his power. He turned to the other Ultimen.) If we're the ones who take down the Justice League and the Z-Guardians, the world will never forget us! (The other Ultimen smiled and took fighting stances.)

Batman: Listen to yourself, you're not making sense! You're getting worse by the minute! (Batman said. Wind Dragon smiled.)

Wind Dragon: Translation: they're afraid to face us. (Wind Dragon got hit by a kiai in the face, courtesy of a new Z-Guardian. It was Lapis Lazuli, formerly Aquamaria, in her blue swimsuit with long sleeve lapels attach to the waist, tight black stockings, high heel white shoes, wristbands, a green obi, an aquamarine color mask. Wind Dragon got up as he had some blood on his lips, glaring at the metahuman that gave him the hit. Glaring back, Lapis replied back.)

Lapis Lazuli: How's that for afraid.

Mikawa: Peace, Lapis! We shouldn't be standing to that level. (Mikawa turns to Wind Dragon.) Wind Dragon, we Saiyans aren't afraid of a challenge nor death, but that does not mean we desire for it. By taunting and arrogantly calling out for blood, do you not know what it means to have honor? (Most of the Ultimen stopped for a moment as they were in thoughts of what Mikawa said. Wind Dragon's glance remained as he slowly built up his wind.)

Wind Dragon: Stupid monkey! (Wind Dragon insulted.) Who in their right mind cares about honor these days?!

Long Shadow: No! Stop this! (Long Shadow interposed himself between his team and the two teams. Wind Dragon shook his head as he wiped off the blood.)

Wind Dragon: As a man said, you're either with us or against us. (Long Shadow looked back at the League and Z-Guardians for a moment, but before he could act, Juice struck him with a bolt of lightning. With a shout of pain, the size-changer slumped to the ground, out cold. Downpour turned into a wave of water and tackled Aquaman with Lapis Lazuli following them, while Juice went after Batman and Mikawa. Wind Dragon collided with Superman, sending them both crashing through several offices. Shifter, now a rhino, slammed into Kai and Kaga, knocking them into an empty room. Juice had pursued Batman and Mikawa into the boiler room, but couldn't find the Dark Knight in the dimly-lit area. Every time he thought he had a shot, Batman would dodge the attack. He chased after Batman's shadow, until he was near some pipes.)

Juice: Where did he go? (Juice wondered aloud. He got his answer as Batman jumped from above, knocking Juice to the ground, then throwing him against the pipes with enough force to break them. The water covered his body, then shorted him out. He was instantly, and painfully, knocked out by the steel-based light punch of Mikawa's who rushed in and punched him out. Then he with Batman, who narrowed his eyes, stared at the unconscious metahuman.)

Batman: Lights out, old chum. (Kai and Kaga stood up, rubbing their heads. Shifter approached him, transforming back into her humanoid form. )

Shifter: Now we'll see who the better is; a shapeshifter or a transformer.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: I don't want to do this, Shifter. (Kai said.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: I don't want to hurt you either. (Kaga added. Shifter laughed.)

Shifter: What makes you think either of you can? I can't believe that I actually looked up to you and your kind, you pathetic freaks! (All eyes of Kai and Kaga narrowed.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Okay, you know what? You're sick, so I'm only going to leave you with a minor concussion.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: That's right! I tried to be nice, but you leave us with no choice. Let me show you the full power of a Super Saiyan! (Kaga yells aloud as his Super Saiyan aura was glowing even more blighter alongside his power increasing. Kai yells as he does the same thing with his power level increasing to his full potential. The raging golden aura got the attention of the Leaguers and Ultimen who witnessed the incredible power up of the Fire Saiyan and Earth Saiyan. After a flash of light briefly appeared, both Kai and Kaga were radiating with golden light while looking fierce with their narrowed eyes. Despite feeling shivers down her spine, Shifter laughed again as she turned into a tiger.)

[Tiger] Shifter: What, you think you can beat me because you're glowing a lot? (Kai looked at his comrade, as he nodded for him to face Shifter.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: No, Shifter, I believe that I will defeat you because my _power is a lot_! (Kaga yells proudly as his golden aura increases in size, much to her shock. After that point was proven, Kaga sent a barrage of punches and an uppercut toward the sky. Kaga flew up with an instant as he did a double axe handle and plucked her back to the ground. Kaga moved the earth on the ground as he launched several attacks and several earth blast at her, it didn't give her enough time to alter her form. Shifter grunted and get back on her feet. She struggled to stay on her feet.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: Impressive, after all of those blows you still are willingly to keep on fighting. If you would only listen, you would know that we can help you. Still your best choice here is to give up. (Kaga lectured. Ignoring his plead to help her and her teammates, Shifter transform into a gorilla and roars as she rushes toward him until Kai intervene by kicking her back a few distance from them.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Stop this Shifter! You're no match against us!

Shifter: I won't quit. (Shifter panted heavily.) I WON'T BE FORGOTTEN! (She turned into a T-Rex and charged at Kaga, who sighed and hit her with a massive earth clad fist in the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: That should keep her out of the fight for a while at least. (Kaga said Kai, who nodded. After their auras faded, Kai picked up Shifter, and went to find the others. They found Aquaman and Lapis Lazuli in the next room, getting knocked over by a blast of water from Downpour.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: You want a hand? (Kai asked as he gently placed Shifter on the ground. Aquaman shook his head.)

Aquaman: Just getting a feel for the kid's power. Nothing I can't handle. (Seeing the concern look on her boyfriend Kaga, Lapis gave him a reassured look.)

Lapis Lazuli: Don't worry, baby. I'll have this water niño down with Aquaman's help here. Just leave it to me. (Lapis said as she dodged another water blast. It was no secret that she and Kaga were dating for almost a year and have moved in together in Kaga's house at Oakland. Downpour saw the fallen form of his sister, then glared daggers at Kai and Kaga.)

Downpour: No one does that to my sister! Do you hear me? Nobody! (He sent forth huge twin streams of high-pressure water at the Saiyans, but Aquaman jumped in front of the shot and Lapis used her powers to move the other shot away from Kaga. Downpour smirked, thinking he gotten at least one of them, but saw that Aquaman was unharmed.)

Aquaman: King of the Seas, remember? (Aquaman said with a raised brow. Yelling, Downpour tried to punch Aquaman, but it didn't even make him flinch. The King of Atlantis knocked Downpour out with a single blow, then slung him over his shoulder.) Come on, let's find the others. (Aquaman said to the Z-Guardians. The four heroes met up with Batman and Mikawa, who was dragging Juice, and Wonder Woman, who stayed behind to look after Long Shadow, who was now up and about. They found Wind Dragon fighting Superman, the latter of whom was simply standing there. Wind Dragon's power wasn't even fazing him.)

Superman: You don't have to do this! (Superman said, trying to reason with the youth.)

Wind Dragon: It's all I know! It's what I was created for! (Wind Dragon shouted desperately.)

Superman: You're confused, Dragon. The genetic degeneration…

Wind Dragon: No more words! No more! (Wind Dragon screamed. He finally summoned up enough power to knock Superman onto his back, but before he could do any more, Long Shadow jumped in front of him.)

Long Shadow: Look at what you're doing! Look! (Wind Dragon looked around, seeing all of the devastation he has caused.) Is this what you want to be remembered for? (Long Shadow asked.) He was your hero. (Tears leaked from Wind Dragon's eyes as he fell to his knees.)

Wind Dragon: He was my hero, and a hero is all I ever wanted to be. (Wind Dragon sobbed. The defeated Ultimen were being watched by the League and Z-Guardians until the authorities could come pick them up. Until then, the Leaguers and Z-Guardians were trying to see if there was some way to help them.)

Superman: Maybe Doctor Fate or the Atom could find a cure. (Superman offered. Then Kai had an idea he wasn't completely sure that it would work, but he had to try. Kaga and Mikawa knew the look on his face as he brought forth their Kiblades.)

Lapis Lazuli: What're you doing? (Lapis asked, drawing the attention of the Leaguers. As Kai summons forth his Kiblade as he announced his plan.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Guys, I'm gonna try something. (The others watched as he flew over to the Ultimen with Kaga.) Hey, Long Shadow, could you come here for a sec? (Long Shadow didn't know what the Saiyans had planned, but he did as he was asked, while the other Ultimen looked at him warily.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: Have a little faith, guys. One of the duties of us being Kiblade Wielders is to restore anyone from any kind of damages or corruptions in their beings. With the Purification technique in our Kiblades, we'll get rid of the genetic degradation. (The eyes of everyone present widened. Then, a transformed Mikawa said)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mikawa: Let's begin. "When fears strike and panic is roaming free, a soul, a heart is broken….

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: "fear becomes distrust, distrust becomes hate and at the end of it hate becomes death!"

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: "Even with that, there is still a light that will never be consumed."

All (Kai, Kaga & Mikawa): Life Restoration Beam! (After the chanting was done, two beams of light from the Saiyans' Kiblades were shot as it passed over the Ultimen. After the bright light faded away, Kai and Kaga swayed while Mikawa simply kneel down, until Superman and Wonder Woman moved to support them.)

Wonder Woman: Are you okay? (Wonder Woman asked.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Yeah, we're fine. Doing that takes a lot out of me, but I'll be all right in a minute. (Mikawa, currently panting, nodded. He, Kai and Kaga turned to the Ultimen, who were starting to stand up.) How about you guys? Not feeling like homicidal maniacs anymore? (Wind Dragon nodded.)

Wind Dragon: I feel like a fog is lifting from my mind. I think… I think you, Mikawa and Kaga did it. (The Ultimen had tears in their eyes because they weren't going to die! Shifter walked up to Kaga and gave him a hug.)

Shifter: Thank you so much. I might be going to prison, but at least I'll live to see the trial. (Shifter said.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: Uh, you're welcome? (This might have been the first time that Kaga had met someone that was actually looking forward to jail time. Of course, the hug didn't last long as Lapis broke it up and glare at Shifter with a mild growl, totally in jealous girlfriend mode. Shifter gulped as she was both confused and scared at the same time.)

[Metropolis: Street Level]

(Later, as four of the Ultimen were being led away by the police, Superman and Wonder Woman were being told everything that Long Shadow knew.)

Superman: Project Cadmus? That's all you know? (Superman asked.)

Long Shadow: Everything else is an implanted memory. (Long Shadow said sadly.)

Wonder Woman: At least now, you have plenty of time to get some real ones. (Wonder Woman said. Long Shadow smiled at her, hope in his eyes.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Uh, guys? We've got company. (Kai said pointing. Several army trucks rolled up, with dozens of soldiers carrying large guns hopping out. Everyone, the League, the Z-Guardians, the press, the police and the Ultimen looked at them in confusion.)

Amanda Waller: We'll take it from here. The Ultimen belong to us. (Mrs. Waller said as she got out of a truck, followed closely by Maxwell Lord. Kaga growls angrily at the mention of "belong" meaning that they were just property instead of living beings.)

Wonder Woman: Belong? (Wonder Woman repeated furiously.)

Maxwell Lord: A poor choice of words. We'll see to it that their last days are comfortable. (Lord said. He turned to the Ultimen.) We will take care of you; you have my word, for whatever it's worth. (The four Ultimen looked at each other. They were going to live, but they had nowhere else to go, and if they started a fight, innocent people might get hurt.)

Wind Dragon: All right, Max. (Wind Dragon said. The soldiers guided them into a truck, while Waller smirked. Several more soldiers moved to take Long Shadow, but Wonder Woman and Kaga moved between them. Kaga got into defensive stance against them.)

Wonder Woman: No. (Wonder Woman said.)

Amanda Waller: You two need to step back. (Waller said. Kaga replied back.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: Why? So you can violate his genes by making them into a weapon for profits. I won't allow that to happen. (Long Shadow looked touched that Kaga was defending him, despite learning his origins.) Every living being has a choice, Waller. And Long Shadow made his to protect the innocent. You want him, you're gonna have to get him over my dead body! (Frustrated by the Earth Saiyan's words, as Waller walked forward, Batman moved in front of her.)

Batman: Kaga's right! Not going to happen. Long Shadow's with us. (Batman said darkly. Waller didn't even blink.)

Amanda Waller: Safeties off. (A dozen soldiers leveled their weapons at Wonder Woman, Kaga and Long Shadow. In response, Superman, Aquaman Lapis Lazuli, Mikawa and Kai stepped forward, blocking the shots. Kai snarled, while Batman leaned in close to Waller's face.)

Batman: Mine are bigger than yours. (The barest smile was on Batman's face. The two locked eyes for a moment.)

Amanda Waller: … Stand down. (Waller ordered. The soldiers obeyed, as Waller took a step back, an evil smile on her face.) He's free to go with you, for however long he's got.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: (Thought: _That should be about eighty years, lady._ ) ( _A_ smug Kai thought.)

Batman: Who are you people? (Batman demanded.)

Amanda Waller: That's a national security matter, and if I were you or the Dark Saiyan, I wouldn't probe the situation too closely… (She leaned in close and whispered.) Rich boy. (Batman's eyes went wide. Alongside Kaga knew as he spoke to Batman in their minds.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kaga: [Mind: Bruce, she _knows who you are, doesn't she_.] (Batman nodded in agreement. Waller got back into her car, and they drove off.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: This isn't over, is it? (Kai asked.)

Superman: I have a feeling that it's only beginning. (Superman answered.)

[Watchtower]

(Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Kai, who had Garu sitting on his shoulder, were teleported onto the Watchtower, followed by Long Shadow. Kaga, Mikawa and Lapis Lazuli returned back to the Z-Guardians' HQ, which the League still have no idea where it was as the Z-Guardians wanted to surprise them upon completing their headquarters. Long Shadow looked around at the impressive installation. The five heroes turned to their newest member.)

Wonder Woman: Welcome to the Justice League. (Wonder Woman said. Kai smiled at Long Shadow. He was like a kid at Christmas. He watched Wonder Woman and Superman take the new guy on a tour, while Batman went over to the monitors.)

Batman: The deep-space mission is over. They'll be here in a few minutes. (Kai nodded.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Okay, Bats. See you tomorrow. (Kai headed to the Javelin bay, while Garu left to go to sleep in Kai's quarters. After taking off his mask, Sora arrived just in time to see Supergirl walk down the ramp of a Javelin. Her face brightened up when she saw him, and she rushed forward to wrap him in a hug.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Kara! (Sora wheezed.) Air!

Supergirl: Sorry!

[Sora's House, San Francisco]

(Sora had returned home after telling Kara what had happened with the Ultimen. She had been shocked, and told her boyfriend to go home and get some rest. However, Sora found sleep elusive, even with Tora there to comfort him. He kept thinking about the Ultimen. They didn't deserve whatever Cadmus was going to do to them, but he had no way to help them. Then Sora got an idea. He rushed to his bedroom, where he kept a violet globe hidden in a drawer. He picked it up and whispered into it.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Hey, Auntie Kai? I need a favor… (After an hour explaining what had happened, Sora put the globe away and tried to get to sleep, but his phone rang and he answered it.) Hello?

Kara Kent: [Phone: _Hey Sora, how are you?]_

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Kara? I'm fine. What's up?

Kara Kent: [Phone: _Can't a girl call her boyfriend just to say hi?_ ] (Kara said jokingly.) [Phone: _But seriously, you seemed kind of down after what happened with the Ultimen._ ] (Sora sighed.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: I don't like fighting other heroes, Kara. And despite being created in a lab, the Ultimen were heroes. They didn't deserve to be hauled off like that, having who-knows-what done to them. I just feel like I should have done more.

Kara Kent: [Phone: _Sora, it's okay, you did everything you could, and that's all anyone asks of us. Besides, you, Iekazu and Kumato cured them, right? That means that they have a fighting chance._ ] _(_ Kara said soothingly. Sora smiled, even though his girlfriend couldn't see it.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Kara. I needed that. (Then Sora yawned. Kara giggled.)

Kara Kent: [Phone: _Needed something to help you get to sleep, huh? Well, good-night, Sora._ ]

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Good-night, Kara. See you tomorrow. (As Sora hung up, he finally drifted off to sleep with Tora sleeping on the corner of the bed.)

[Unknown Location]

(The Ultimen had been sitting together in a Cadmus cell for hours, convinced that while they weren't going to die of genetic degradation, they were going to die in other painful ways.)

Shifter: What do you think they'll do to us? (A worried Shifter asked.)

Downpour: I don't know, but I'm betting that we won't like it. (Downpour said.)

Wind Dragon: I agree. (Wind Dragon said. Juice only nodded in agreement.)

Chronoa: Well, I'm glad that you all agree that staying here is a bad idea. (The Ultimen turned to see a purple skinned being with pink hair floating in front of the cell.) If you don't want to be sliced open like frogs in a high school class, maybe you should come with me.

Wind Dragon: Who are you? (Wind Dragon asked.)

Chronoa: My name is Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time, and I'll be getting you somewhere safe now. (Suddenly several white lights engulfed the Supreme Kai of Time and Ultimen, vanishing the room without a trace.)

[Universe 7 – DBZ Universe]

[Conton City] [Age 850]

(Chronoa transported them all back to her universe, and suddenly the five of them were standing outside of a city of some sort.)

Chronoa: There we go. No one will find you in another universe. (The Ultimen stared as they were surprise to be in another universe.)

Downpour: Why are you helping us? (Downpour asked.)

Chronoa: Well that's simple. My godson asked me to help you, and I love my godson very much. (Chronoa replied.)

Shifter: Who's your godson? (Shifter wondered. Chronoa's eyes narrowed slightly, and Shifter moved behind Juice.)

Chronoa: My grandson is the Fire Saiyan hero whom you tried to kill tonight. (Her eyes narrowed further.) Be thankful that my godson is so forgiving. Otherwise, I'd turn you into a newt, and you wouldn't be able to turn back. (Shifter gulped. The Ultimen turned when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. It was a young man with tan skin, bob style purple hair, and blue eyes wearing a black turncoat with a fur collar, green baggy pants, orange gloves, orange wrapping stockings, brown shoes and wielding a sword and a young woman with blue hair typed in a ponytail, a light blue mask, a white and yellow bodysuit, blue gloves and boots. Chronoa waved at him, and they waved back.)

Chronoa: I leave the rest up to you two. (With a flash of light, Chronoa vanished. The man and girl walked up to the metahumans. The purple haired man held out his hand to Wind Dragon as they shook hands.)

Future Trunks Briefs: Greeting, my name is Trunks, Trunks Briefs. (Trunks gestured to the young lady next to him.) And this is Timezone, she is from your universe too, and it was thanks to Supreme Kai of Time that she was saved from being erased. I am in charge of the Time Patrollers, defenders of history and time. Welcome to Conton City.

[Ending]


	17. Dark Heart

Justice League XYZ Episode 017 – Dark Heart

* * *

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Watchtower] [February 22nd 2002]

Wonder Woman: Do you think it will work? (Wonder Woman asked.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan/Wonder Drive Mode] Kai: The Tuffles were one of the smartest people in my universe, and we Saiyans from Planet Vegisen also developed hyper intelligence. Of course, it will work! (Kai, currently in his Wonder Drive Mode, replied. His costume was the same except that it was purple, it enables his intelligence to hyper level, quickly flex out a battle tactic and strategizing skills, enhanced the ability to utilize mystic energy, all while still wearing a single Kiblade. The last comment wasn't surprising to Wonder Woman. After a couple of weeks with telepathic therapies from J'onn, Sora starts to remember that he came from the Planet Vegisen and that he and his mother with other survivors such as Mutsu and Kaga went to Planet Vegeta after their planet was taken by darkness. So far, that was all he could remember. The two Leaguers were in the science wing of the Watchtower. Wonder Woman was watching Kai work on a device that he planned to install into the Scouter, a Tuffle wearable computer device with a red color visor. When he finished, all the Amazon Princess saw was a silver memory card.)

Wonder Woman: That's it? (Kai snorted.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan/Wonder Drive Mode] Kai: As you should know by looking at a Saiyan child, size doesn't matter. Once we placed these into the Scouters, these devices will allow us and the rest of the Z-Guardians to communicate with the League no matter what forms we turn into. (The issue of Sora and the Saiyans of the Z-Guardians' lacking any long-range communication had been brought up in several meetings. In past missions, especially ones where Kai, Owari and Chikuzen were in command, orders had to be relayed through other Leaguers. Today, Kai, Kaga Mino, Aki, Gravitystone and Sagami had decided to do something about that.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan/Wonder Drive Mode] Kai: Would you hand me that pen and paper, Diana? (Kai asked, holding out a hand. As she did so, Ship entered the room.)

Garu: Sora! Danger! Danger! Garu! (Garu inquired.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan/Wonder Drive Mode] Kai: In a moment, Garu, I'm almost done. (Kai sketched out a diagram for his normal self to follow, making sure to label the directions in a way that a non-genius could follow. He then deactivated his Drive Mode, and reverted himself to a Full Power Super Saiyan.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Okay, let's see if this works. (Kai said. Following the directions, he left himself, Kai placed the silver memory card onto the middle slot of the Scouter. With a buzzing sound, the device actually went into the wearable computer.)

Wonder Woman: Did it work? (Wonder Woman asked.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Only one way to find out. (Kai replied. He put on the Scouter on his right ear and spoke into it.) Kai to Supergirl. Are you there?

Supergirl: [Communicator: _Yeah Sora, I'm here._ _what's up?_ ] (Supergirl's voice came from the Scouter.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Just testing a new feature of the Scouter. Now I should be able to communicate to other Leaguers and Z-Guardians, even if I'm in an ascended form of a Super Saiyan.

Supergirl: [Communicator: _Sweet!_ ]

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Yep! Hey, Garu needs something, I'll see you in a sec. (After he hung up, Kai turned to Ship.) Okay, buddy, what's the matter?

Garu: Danger! Immense Power Level of machinery approaching! Garu! (Kai's eyes went wide, while Wonder Woman, who still couldn't understand what the little alien was trying to say, raised an eyebrow.)

Winder Woman: What did he mean by that? (Kai looked at her.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Garu is saying that he detected an alien presence landing on Earth. (Now it was Wonder Woman's eyes that widened.)

Wonder Woman: Is he sure?

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Garu's never been wrong before.

J'onn J'onzz: [PA Speaker: All Justice League members and associates, report to the Javelin bay for deployment. We have an omega-level threat. This is not a drill.] (J'onn's voice came over the PA. As Kai, Wonder Woman and Garu rushed to the Javelin bay, Kai said.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: See what I mean?

[Mutsu Base, Kuraizan Manor, Portland]

(In the city of Portland of Oregon, there are several metal bands. Some are amateurs, some are good novices, but out of all of them there is one band that not only did it rose to number 1 of Oregon, but starts to rise up in the world since almost a year ago. The band is called Kuraizan and the members are consisted of front man Metaru Date who has brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin and wear a black t-shirt, silver jacket, green wristbands, jeans and boots. Next to him were the other four members and founders of the band, the Italian American drummer Tobias Benza, who has red hair, black eyes, wears a sleeveless green shirt, black slacks, shoes and a necklace. The Chinese American lead guitarist Jack Cao, with black hair typed in a ponytail, fair skinned, grey-blue eyes, wears a short sleeved dark blue shirt, black wristbands, jeans and boots. The bass guitarist African American Vincent Phillips, with long wild black hair, green eyes, wearing a black collar, a grey vest over his red shirt, black jeans, and shoes. And the last member and rhyme guitarist of German descent, Hubert Kaiser, has blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin and wears a black hoodie with short sleeves, grey-blue shirt, a medallion around his neck, black pants and shoes. Each of these men have a secret underneath their singing career. They are superheroes dubbed the Metal Knights. After finishing the lyrics and melody of songs for their latest albums, the Metal Knights were training in their underground training grounds. Hubert is called the Angel Knight, as he has some Angel blood in his veins, light powers, flight and spiritual energy. Tobias is known as Forestfire, due to the fact that he has powers over wood and fire, durability explosions and agility. Vincent is called the Black Hood, who had no metahuman powers, but was a skilled combatant in hand to hand, guns, blades, ki and stealth capabilities hence his namesake. Jack Cao is also known Fenghuang, which means phoenix was he had the powers of a phoenix, such as fire, flight, burning and healing capabilities. And of course, Metaru Date was none other than Mutsu, the Metal Saiyan, wearing a costume of green, black and gold consisted of a black bodysuit with an open jacket, the kanji of Metal in the center of the chest, arm guards, gloves, boots, a silver mask, and a cape. Currently, the members of the Metal Knights were sparring with their leader as they were doing 4 on 1. To further build more trust as a band and team, Mutsu told them that he was a Saiyan, an alien from another universe, but his bandmates didn't care as they were alright with it and respect that he chose them to be a part of his life. Right now, Forestfire was sending barrages of punches, while Black Hood brought out his handle guns and shoots out ki blasts at Mutsu as he brought out his own gun but fired metal blasts as Fenghuang made a fire barrier to shield himself and Black Hood. Forestfire brought out large wood ropes from the ground as it tangled Mutsu and then Angel Knight send out a light blast at Mutsu with Forestfire unleashing a fire blast directly at him. After the emergency springers went off and extinguished the flames, the Metal Knight were smiling brightly and proudly as they turn to see their leader Mutsu who escaped their trap as he was on his scouter as he received a message.)

Mutsu: Gotta admit, not bad on the quick to react skill there, guys. You're starting to catch up to my level. Almost. (A smirking Mutsu said. While he went to check the message on his Scouter, the team were discussing some topics relating to their music careers.)

Angel Knight: So, I hear that Metaru has mentioned the upcoming release of our new album and we only have three more songs to write and record. (Angel Knight said.)

Forestfire: I know, but as long as some of them sounds, as our fearless leader would say, brutal enough, we'll be right on schedule. I mean the first songs we wrote at the start of our career wouldn't brutal enough, not heavy enough for Metaru here. (Forestfire said. Then a folded arms Black Hood said.)

Black Hood: Well maybe it would be easily if I just kill myself. Would that be brutal enough? (Of course, Black Hood doesn't mean that. He was quick to be annoyed and only suggested that whenever Metaru wasn't pleased with any latest songs. Fenghuang rose a brow as he looked at Mutsu.)

Fenghuang: Still, he only pushes us hard both on our recordings and training because he believes in our potentials. He does have a keen eye for talents seeing that we, except for Huey here initially, were recruit by him. (Fenghuang said. During Kuraizan's beginning, Metaru search and picked four musicians to start up his band. At first, they were making great progress, but the fourth member before Hubert, a rhyme guitarist named David Toman. He would berate and belittle the rest of the bandmates whenever they tick him off though those incidents were unintentionally. Metaru told him to lay off and that it wasn't just his band, but theirs equally. However, he kept on insulting saying that without him the band would suck. Even after Metaru told him to relax, he almost remark how crazy David sounded and in reaction, David tried to stab him in the back but got beaten hard by Metaru. It was decided that David was kicked off the band, and just as he left, he committed arson by burning down an old church with the words saying: "Vengeance will be my mine!" It hit Metaru pretty hard, making him think he created a new villain by kicking him out. Not long after that, the band met a homeless Huey and after he shows him his current skills with the guitar, they seemed not impressed except for an impressed Jack Cao until they dissolve it and welcomed him warmly to the band. They have come a long way from a bunch of brutes into top class performers as they were determined to be a world class band in the world and the best superheroes as well. After receiving his orders from the rest of the Z-Guardians, Metaru turns to his bandmates.)

Mutsu: Guess our session is done. We have a job to do in Nevada. Our first team up with the League and the Z-Guardians. (Mutsu ordered. The rest of the Metal Knights roared excited that they were gonna fight with the League and Z-Guardians.)

[Opening]

[Desert, Nevada]

Wade Eiling: [Radio: _Containment has failed and we are taking heavy losses, requesting emergency support. I repeat, we cannot contain them!_ ] (The voice of a US army commander came over the radio.)

Superman: Sounds like the commander could use a little reassurance. (Superman said, as he flew towards the conflict.)

Batman: Let's hope we can give it to him. (Batman said from the Batwing.)

Wonder Woman: We'll give it to him all right, and then some. Strength in numbers and all that. (Wonder Woman said, piloting a Javelin with a dozen other heroes in the back. Next to her Javelin was Garu, piloted by Kai, who had another team of heroes inside. Outside the vessels was every other hero in the Justice League and Z-Guardians.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Ah, invasions, finally, something I'm used to! (Kai said, nostalgia in his voice. Long Shadow, sitting in the copilot's seat, looked at him funny.)

Long Shadow: You're used to this? (The Justice League had welcomed Long Shadow with open arms, and although he'd only been a member for a few weeks, he was already trusted and liked by most of the more veteran Leaguers. The fact that he had the trust of many of the founding members certainly didn't hurt. Kai shrugged.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: I stopped my first invasion when I was nine with my family. After a few years, it got to the point when I was doing that and any kind of invasions every other month. (The other heroes inside of Garu laughed a little. Zatanna, who was sitting behind them, shook her head in amusement.)

Zatanna: I still can't believe that you've been a hero since you were that young. (Further conversation ended when they reached the mesa that the aliens had landed on. The Javelin and Garu touched down, and the Leaguers and Z-Guardians rushed out. Saiyan Z-Guardians power up and transform into Full Power Super Saiyans. Along them came the Metal Knights with Mutsu transforming into a Full Power Super Saiyan. When they got outside, the heroes got their first look at the invaders. They appeared to be bulbous mechanical spiders. They were silver, red-eyed things with four, pointed legs. They were only about a foot long and tall, so it would be difficult for the heroes who specialized in hand-to-hand combat to fight them. The main vessel, a massive, blob-like thing, sat at the top of the mesa, spilling forth hundreds of spiders. It seemed almost organic in nature, and yet Kai could see parts of it that looked like a factory as well.

Batman: [Communicator: It's growing bigger, and it's somehow devouring everything around it, then converting it into mass.] (Batman noted, still in the air.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: And those spider-like things? (Kai asked.)

Batman: The same, and once they're done with the debris from the army's attempt to beat them back, they're going to spread out to the three nearby towns. (Batman answered. Kai sadly noted the wreckage of several helicopters, as well as the bodies of several fallen soldiers.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: (Thought: If only we'd gotten here sooner…) (Then Kai shook off the thought. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he started saying "if only.") (Thought: I'll feel bad after we save the Earth.)

J'onn J'onzz: [Communicator: _Diana. I have the communications feed from the general on the ground, and I'm patching you through._ ] (J'onn's voice came in Wonder Woman's ear communicator.)

Wonder Woman: This is Wonder Woman. Go ahead, General. (The Amazon said into her com-piece.)

Wade Eiling: [Raido: _This is General Eiling, USAF. We're in the process of evacuating three towns in the immediate vicinity; we need those… things locked down._ ] (An authoritative voice came.)

Wonder Woman: Then the first task is containment. (Wonder Woman decided.)

Batman: I've got something onboard that might buy us some time. (The Batwing flew over the main vessel and dropped a large bomb. Instead of an explosion, a thick layer of ice creeped across the blob, keeping most of it locked up.)

Wonder Woman: Batman? What was that? (Wonder Woman asked.)

Batman: Thermionic gas. Cooled to a few degrees of absolute zero. (Batman explained.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Um, why would you have something like that on your plane? (Kai asked.)

Batman: I needed to freeze the Gotham River once. Long story. (When the main vessel froze, the spiders had turned to look at it. After a moment of staring, they turned as one and resumed their march towards the towns. The only thing standing in their way was the Justice League and Z-Guardians.)

Both (Superman & Kai): Move in! (Superman and Kai shouted from the sky. The heroes charged; energy blasts, missiles, magic, even bare fists were used. The flying heroes went to the side of the mesa, blasting or smashing the spiders on the wall, to try to cut off reinforcements to the ones already on the ground. As Kai brought forth his Kiblade and sliced a spider in half, he noted that they were actually pretty weak. The only problem was that there were hundreds, maybe thousands more to go. Alongside him, other ground-based heroes held off swarms of spiders. In order to give his ranged comrades, like Green Arrow, an advantage, Kaga made a ramp of earth emerge from the ground, to give them the high ground. At first, the battle on the ground looked like a stalemate, until Superman and Supergirl arrived and added some heat-vision-based support. Then the robots began to be pushed back. Supergirl landed next to Kai.)

Supergirl: Did you miss me? (Supergirl asked impishly, even as she vaporized a score of robots. Kai smiled.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: I always miss you when you're gone. (Then Kai fired a volley of fire from his hands to impale a dozen more spiders. Further flirting was interrupted when Wonder Woman approached, kicking a spider into the air before saying.)

Wonder Woman: Good job. Surround them and close in.

Superman: Hold on a second. (Superman said, as he used his x-ray vision to look underneath the main ship. To his shock, he saw tunnels leading through the mesa and leading straight to them.) They're right under us! (His words came too late, though, as hundreds of spiders jumped out from the ground. The heroes were surprised, but they'd spent months building up their teamwork, and looked out for each other. The ambush was thwarted, but not before the Javelin was covered in spiders and dragged underground. Kai looked up at Garu, who'd been hovering over them, firing his weapons.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Garu! We can handle things on the ground. Go to the air team and provide support! (Kai yelled.)

[Ship Form] Garu: Understood! (The Machine Mutant left to obey his friend's orders. It turned out that he didn't have to go far, because the air team had fallen back to aid the ground team. As one group, the Z-Guardians and the Justice League's power combined was devastating, especially against groups of weak enemies like the spiders. Long Shadow and Atom Smasher, both having grown hundreds of feet, were especially effective, able to crush a hundred robots with a single step or punch. Sagami and Omi were firing wind and lighting blasts to destroy hundreds of robots. The Metal Knight, combining Angel Knight's holy light blasts, Fenghuang's fire blast, Black Hood's multiple ki blasts, and Oshu's own technique.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: Metal asses, have a taste of my Dark Metal Cannon! (Mutsu fired his own metal-based ki wave, creating a Five Way Combination Blast as it brought slaughter to a thousand robots. However, even it still wasn't enough to stop the silver tide.

Wade Eiling: [Radio: _Wonder Woman, can you hear me? I'm in the town of Goldhanger, two klicks from you. We're not going to get everyone out in time._ ] (The voice of General Eiling came in Diana's ear.)

Martian Manhunter: [Communicator: _You won't have to, General. The Watchtower is now in stationary orbit over the sight; I am clearing the binary-fusion generator for firing._ ] (The Martian Manhunter said, high above inside the Watchtower.)

Wade Eiling: [Radio: _The what?_ ]

Martian Manhunter: [Communicator: _It converts our station's entire energy output into a single shot; it's a gun with the punch of a small nuclear weapon, General._ ]

Wade Eiling: [Radio: _You can't be serious!_ ] (Eiling was more than a little shocked. The Justice League was going to use a weapon of mass destruction over American soil?)

Martian Manhunter: [Communicator: _We're very serious. Now pull your men back. We can't hit the aliens directly, because it could scatter them for miles. So, we're going to burn a trench around them._ ] (The Martian Manhunter replied. On the ground, Eiling ordered the men that had joined the Justice League and Z-Guardians in combat to withdraw. The heroes themselves joined them soon after. It was a good idea, as a massive beam of energy fell from the heavens, carving a trench around the main ship, just past the line of spiders. The light was so bright. Save for the heroes who had some sort of shielding over their eyes, everyone had to turn away, for fear of being blinded. When the light faded, there was a fifty-foot wide, half-mile deep trench in the ground. Everyone present, even the heroes, who've been briefed about the weapon, were left in awe. It was an incredible display of power.)

[Justice League Watchtower]

(The Martian Manhunter looked around at the darkened station. The use of the fusion cannon had temporarily disabled all systems onboard, save for life-support and a few other key systems. He looked at a panel, showing that there were 59 minutes left until the power came back online.)

Martian Manhunter: An hour until we find out if it worked.

[Desert, Nevada]

(When they had been told about the capability of Watchtower's effectiveness as a weapon, the Justice League found its opinion divided. Some didn't think it was a good idea, while others saw it as both a weapon of last resort and a deterrent against aggression. Personally, Kai was against the weapon. He didn't like how the founding members seemed so comfortable with having such a device, nor how confident they were that no one but them could use it. In Kai and Owari's mind, people tended to use a last-resort weapon as a first-resort. Also, when someone was confident that something couldn't be used against them that tended to be right when someone did just that. Still, he couldn't help but feel that, in this case, using it had been the right call.)

Superman: That should buy us some time until they get the townspeople out. Now I want to learn about these things. (Superman said. Using his x-ray and microscopic vision, he examined the spiders, which were now trapped at the top of the mesa, peering deep into their systems, looking for weak points to attack. At the center of each one was a purple and red core, suspended by black veins. Owari, with Batgirl and another Saiyan, a 19 year old girl of Asian-like appearance with long black hair, red eyes, tan skin, and a killer slim body with big breast was wearing a costume of beige, black and gold of shoes, silver wristbands, a brown cloak around her neck, long black stockings, and the Japanese kanji for sand on center of her chest. She was Suruga, the Sand Saiyan, birth name Zina and Earth name Sengumi Imagawa. Owari asked Superman.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Owari: What did you find? (After looking at the main vessel and finding the same core, Superman said.)

Superman: I think the main spacecraft is replicating. There's some sort of near-microscopic machine at the center of each one, a kind of… Dark Heart, building around itself. (Above, inside the Batwing, Batman thought about this.)

Batman: [Communicator: We need Ray Palmer, in Boston. Superman, you'll get there fastest. Get to him, explain the situation, and get his help.] (Batman would have preferred to bring Ray Palmer, known to the Justice League and the Z-Guardians as The Atom, to the battle directly, but he has broken his leg a few days ago while fighting a nanobot. All he'd be able to do would provide advice. They would have simply called him, but with the Watchtower temporarily down, so were their long-range communications. Their communicators only had a 50-mile range without it.)

Superman: Good idea. (Superman said. As he took off, he told the others.) Hold the line!

[Boston Hospital, Boston]

(Ray Palmer was lying in his hospital bed, mourning his fate of being given hospital food, when he heard a commotion from outside his room. He sat up as Superman came in.)

Ray Palmer: Hello Superman, what brings you to Boston? (Ray said as he shook Superman's hand.)

Superman: An omega-level situation. (Superman replied. Ray's eyes went wide, but got serious as he asked.)

Ray Palmer: Tell me everything.

[Temporary Z-Guardian Camp, Nevada]

(While Superman was at Boston seeking the advice of the Atom, the Z-Guardians made a temporary camp as Kaga, the Metal Knights, and a few more were out handing out Chizu beans to the Leaguers who had been exhausted from the fight. Currently at the camp were Owari, Mutsu, Suruga and Batgirl.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: So what'd you think of the performance of my team has been doing, Owari?

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Owari: I'll admit, they are an able bunch and smart group of fighters when it comes to teaming up. But what you're asking of me is to administer them into the Z-Guardians. (Mutsu nodded. Then he starts to explain.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: I've been with them since we started our band and started our training together. Our methods and tactics may seem to be brutal enough to match wits with Batman's and yours as well, but they care about protecting the innocent as much as you do. When this mission is over, I expect my team to received full memberships into the Z-Guardians. (Both Owari and Oshu were staring hard at each other while both Batgirl and Suruga were watching how this scene would play out. Owari wasn't intimidated by Mutsu's stare and neither was Mutsu backing down from Owari's. Sooner, Owari sighed as he spoke.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Owari: Alright. If this mission is a success, I'll grant them full memberships into the Z-Guardians. Course, I would need to discuss this with the other founding members of the Z-Guardians. (Mutsu relaxed as he nodded in agreement. Suruga groaned bored.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Suruga: Man, these alien robots take a lot of energy to destroy in a bunch. (Suruga said as he brought out her Chizu bean.) It's a good thing we came prepared with our first batch of beans. (Suruga ate her Chizu Bean as in mere moments, she was back to full health.) Still, I wish Chikuzen was here to fry circuit these alien bots.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Owari: What're you complaining about Suruga? If it was you having a baby, would you endanger it by wasting a lot of energy at these invaders or conserve it for the delivery. (Suruga paused for a moment. It was true that Chikuzen was in the pocket dimension of healing, currently in labor, so she couldn't partake in the omega-level mission with the Z-Guardians.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Suruga: I guess so. Even though we Saiyans enjoy a good fight every now and then, it's starting to get annoying with these robots. (Suruga said.)

Batgirl: Oh, come on. You're the city of Santa Rosa's protector and a Kiblade Master. What isn't fun for you? (Batgirl said teasingly. Suruga blushed but had a, closed eyes, smile with her tongue sticking out. Afterwards, Gravitystone, with a light blue visor scouter, arrived at the Z-Guardian camp with his health completely recovered.)

Gravitystone: Hello, my fellow teammates. (Gravitystone said, greeting his teammates.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: Gravitystone, how are you holding up?

Gravitystone: Al right, if you had also used up your energy on four thousands of these robots. If these machineries weren't out to destroy the Earth, they could be studied on how they work and be used for the benefit of mankind. What a waste of technology.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: That's just how life runs its course, man. It's just freaking brutal sometimes. (Mutsu commented. Many of the heroes at the camp were struggling not to giggle as it was alright brutal enough for Mutsu. In his day career, Metaru and his band creates songs and listen to them if they were brutal enough for release. So far he had ten albums as a big success as sales were going up. Suruga turn to Mutsu as she asked.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Suruga: Mutsu, have you thought about starting a relationship with a girl? (Mutsu looked awkwardly shocked that Suruga asked him that question.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: Jeez, lady. You just had to ask me that question. (Mutsu complained. Then he sighed for a moment.) Look, between my career with my teammates and my responsibilities with the Z-Guardians and Portland, I'm not sure I have time for a relationship. (Owari and Suruga looked at each for a moment and knew that Mutsu could have a woman around his life. They just needed to put that aside for now and focus on the battle at now as they felt the trembling on the ground.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Musashi: Do you feel that. (The rest of the Z-Guardians and Leaguer turn to see a young male Saiyan with long wild black hair, yellow eyes and dark skin in a costume of scarlet, gold and gray of boots with gold tips, fingerless gloves, a long coat with the bodysuit being black and the Japanese kanji for rock on the center of his chest with the shirt part being a v-shirt, a red obi. His name is Musashi, the Rock Saiyan, older brother of Sagami, birth name Otato and Earth name Ujimaru Hojo. Mutsu replied.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: Yes, Musashi. They're starting their counterattack. (Mutsu smirks as he had an idea.) What'd you say we can handle this with Tsusashi? (Realizing that he was implying a Fusion Dance, Musashi nodded. Both got into stances and after performing the position, they spoke in the same time.)

Both (Mutsu & Musashi): Fusion… HA! (Flashing lights appeared as it engulfed the Rock Saiyan and Metal Saiyan into a whole new being.)

[Desert, Nevada]

(An hour has passed since Superman left. As Batman made another strafing run, he noticed Superman's signal appear on his instruments.)

Batman: Got an ETA yet? (Batman asked.) We need you!

Superman: Soon. (Superman replied.) How's the trench holding up?

Batman: What trench? (As Batman flew over the swarm of spiders, he glanced down at what was the trench. A few minutes after Superman had left, the spiders had spent a half-hour using their own bodies as a series of bridges, allowing their brethren to scurry across them. The Justice League and Z-Guardians had destroyed the bridges several times, but they were swiftly rebuilt. On the ground, many of the Leaguers were getting tired while the Z-Guardians, having gotten a full recovery, were backing them up and taking the fight on their terms. Out of the flashing light came a new entity with black baggy pants, a blue sash, a silver vest with scarlet shoulder and collar pads, and black wristbands. He has dark brown hair that turned golden blonde, yellow eyes turned teal green and tan skin as he spoke with the voices of Mutsu and Musashi.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Tsusashi: Get ready for the junkyard, you invading tin cans. Here comes Super Saiyan Tsusashi! Dark Metal Boulder Smash! (Combining both his metal and rock-base energies, and charging it into his right fist, Tsusashi punched one spider but released a lot of shards of sharp rocks and metal as they pierced through four dozen of robot spiders and still going. The Batwing fired a pair of missiles, destroying a pack of spiders, before banking off.)

Batman: That was the last of my useful armaments, I can't do anymore. (Batman said. As he pulled away, several tiger-like robots burst through the ice and landed atop the Batwing. After securing themselves, they began to tear at the plane. Batman opened the cockpit and knocked a tiger off, then threw a pair of explosive batarangs, destroying two more. Only one was left, and it was inches from ripping off his face. In response, Batman pulled the eject-lever, launching himself out of the plane. Before he could get far, the last tiger fired lasers from its mouth, destroying his parachute. Now, Batman was in free-fall. After using her sand attacks to slash a few robot tigers and spiders alike, Suruga regrouped with Wonder Woman, Kai, Supergirl and Echigo.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Suruga: Where's Batman?

Batman: Batman to all points, I could use some air-support. Since I can't fly. At all. (Batman said as he fell. He was only a hundred feet from the ground.) Now would be good. (At merely twenty feet from the ground, Batman was picked up by a familiar red Machine Mutant.)

[Ship Mode] Garu: Garu! Garu! Garu saved Batman!

Batman: Find Wonder Woman and get us down. (Batman ordered. The two landed next to Wonder Woman, Kai, Echigo, and Supergirl, who were fighting a pack of spiders just as Superman landed next to them.) The spiders are forcing us back, and the mothership is releasing mechanical attack-tiger to protect them. (Batman explained to Superman.) Tell me that The Atom gave you something useful.

Wonder Woman: This is a losing battle. If we destroy one, the main vessel breeds three more! (Wonder Woman added. Superman nodded in understanding.)

Superman: These things build copies of themselves, using whatever material is around. They'll only stop when everything is gone.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Echigo: It would be a probable implication that these monstrosities will not cease once they arrive at the trio of neighboring towns. (Echigo suggested. Superman nodded again.)

Superman: Right! They'll go coast-to-coast, then across the seabed. They'll use rock, metal, plastic, plant life…

Batman: People. (Batman finished.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Echigo: Yes, and destroying the spiders, or even damaging the main ship won't be enough. We'll have to shut down the core itself.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Hmm, I think I have a way that option can work! But I'm gonna need your help on this one, Echigo. (Kai said. Realizing where he was going with this, Echigo nodded.)

Supergirl: How are you and Zakuroshi going to do that, Sora? (Supergirl asked. In response, Both Kai and Echigo were glowing in red and cerise respectively. As Kai was dancing in the style of Hip Pop, Echigo was dancing in the style of Rhythm and after a couple of moves and turns, both touched palms as they were glowing in a bright light. After seconds of being engulfed in a light, both Echigo and Kai fused as one new person with golden blonde hair, teal green eyes, the Saiyan tail, and pal skin wearing a white cape with shoulder pads, armor on his stomach, arm guards, shin guards, black boots, crimson baggy pants, a cerise sash, a blue bodysuit, middle fingered back gloves with red wristbands, a crimson goggle-like Scouter to conceal his identity with a mask underneath it and the kanji symbol for combustion. Looking at the other heroes, the fusion spoke with a calm and leading voice.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Nenshodo: Hello. I am Nenshodo, the end result of the Dancing Fusion of Kai and Echigo. I'm up to date. All I have to do is get close. Once I do, I can get inside and take care of the core. Once I'm inside, I'll need Superman to guide me to the core, since I won't know where I'm going.)

Wonder Woman: Are you sure you can do this, Nenshodo? (Wonder Woman asked. After reassuring them with a small smile, Nenshodo gave Wonder Woman a thumbs-up.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Nenshodo: Nothing I haven't done before. I'll just need to be a lot smaller. (Nenshodo said that as he brought out his Kiblade, Flame Temple. Batman nodded, then reached for his communicator.)

Batman: All points, this is Batman. We have a new plan. We have to get Nenshodo to the main vessel. Superman and Wonder Woman will get him there. Half of us back them up. Everyone else: we draw a line here. No one is going to die because of us! (Batman turned to Nenshodo.) Go! (Nenshodo nodded, then launched himself into the air.)

Superman: Let's go to work. (Superman said as he, Wonder Woman and half of the Justice League and Z-Guardians joined him. As they smashed apart packs of spiders, Superman saw that they would soon be overwhelmed.) We need more cover! (Batman destroyed a spider before reaching for his communicator.)

Batman: Supergirl, Green Lantern, Suruga. More air-support for Nenshodo! (Nenshodo and the others had some of the pressure taken off when Supergirl and Green Lantern rained down heat-vision and energy blasts respectively. Nenshodo gave a mock-salute, then continued on his way. Batman was about to be overrun by dozens of spiders before Garu arrived, blasting them apart with a myriad of ki-based weaponry. Before Batman could order Garu elsewhere, the Machine Mutant turned into a blob and enveloped the Dark Knight. After a moment, Batman stood in a red-and-black battle suit. Just for his new pilot, Garu had added pointed ears to the helmet section, and a Bat-symbol on the chest. After getting over his surprise, Batman let a small smile creep across his face as he turned to fight another pack of spiders. Two artificial Kiblades emerged from nowhere and into his arms as he charged, slicing them apart as he ran. Seeing victory so close, the other Leaguers and Z-Guardians pushed forward, putting all of their energy into one final counteroffensive. So great was their attack that the spiders were actually pushed back for a time. As Nenshodo's team approached the base of the mothership, a pair of attack-tigers emerged, pouncing on both Superman and Wonder Woman. The two were knocked down. Nenshodo turned to help them.)

Wonder Woman: We're fine! Take care of the core! (Wonder Woman yelled. Nodding, Neshodo flew towards the mothership; he was joined by Supergirl and Green Lantern a moment later. They eventually made it to a small opening in the ship; Supergirl could see that it was too small for even the Mini Spell.)

Supergirl: (Thought: So how is Sora and Zakuro going to get inside?) (Supergirl thought. Nenshodo raised his Kiblade as a spell was being made and in a white light, he disappeared.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Nenshodo: Super Miniature Spell! (A tiny voice yelled.)

Supergirl: Nenshodo? (Supergirl asked.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Nenshodo: Down here! (Supergirl looked down to see a tiny, Neshodo waving at her. Supergirl nodded.)

Supergirl: Go! (Supergirl yelled, as she smashed another spider. Without another word, Nenshodo jumped into the belly of the beast.)

[Inside the Dark Heart, Nevada]

(After a few minutes of sliding down what could only be described as veins, Nenshodo spread his arms flying and began searching for the core. With Superman in battle, and Supergirl not knowing what to look for, he was going to have to get lucky. Thankfully, he was, and after a few minutes of crawling through more veins, stumbled across the core of the Dark Heart, as the Justice League and Z-Guardians now referred to it.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Nenshodo: I'm at the core. (Nenshodo said into his communicator/scouter, not really knowing who was receiving, if anyone was at all. Unknown to them however, five light blue lights with a unique red light in sphere shapes were slowly following Nenshodo.)

Batman: [Communicator: _What's your status?_ ] (Batman's voice came from the Scouter speaker.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Nenshodo: I'm approaching the core and I… Whoa! (Nenshodo cried out as he tripped. As his hand slid across the floor, an image popped up next to him, slowly turning into some sort of documentary.)

Batman: [Communicator: _What happened?_ ] (Batman asked.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Nenshodo: It looks like this thing carries its own history. (Nenshodo said as the history played out. As he watched, he came to a realization.) Batman! This thing is actually a weapon!

Batman: [Communicator: _What was your first clue?_ ] (Batman said sarcastically. Nenshodo explained as the images played out.)

Nenshodo: There were two planets at war. The Dark Heart's creators launched it at the other side. (Nenshodo's eye widened in horror at what he saw next.) It _ate_ an entire planet. And then it kept going. It would reproduce, go to the next planet and reproduce again. It's possible that this war was fought across an entire galaxy. (Then Nenshodo looked at the code being played out at the bottom of the image.) But I think the war ended a long time ago. If I'm reading this right, the original ship is over fifty-thousand years old. (Nenshodo saw a shadow behind him and dodged just in time to avoid several metal tendrils, covered in what was probably a very painful energy field. He kept dodging, but one of the tendrils slammed into him, knocking him under the Dark Heart. Nenshodo groans painfully.)

Batman: [Communicator: _Nenshodo? NENSHODO!?_ ] (Nenshodo stood shakily.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Nenshodo: I'm okay, Batman, just a little stunned by the defenses. Okay, I'm gonna try to destroy this thing now. (He raised his hands and fired bolts of pink light attacks at the Dark Heart. For a moment, the core flickered and dimmed. A slot opened in the side of the Dark Heart, but then the systems went back to normal until a red beam was shooting at the tendrils from drawing another electrical field.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Nenshodo: Okay, what was that? (Nenshodo asked as he spotted the very same six lights flowing toward his side to fight alongside him. Another defensive attack was gonna hit Nenshodo until another light used telekinetic powers to make a psychic shield. Two more lights came to him as one teleported him and the other light over to the slot and discovered that it opened to the very heart of, well, the Dark Heart. Nenshodo figured that he must have triggered some sort of maintenance hatch. Grateful that the light containing people inside its form, Nenshodo sensed within one of them and felt that all six of the light possess…. Mutants from the same universe as Cole Vreeland that was untouched by time. While he wanted to learn more of their origins, Nenshodo put that thought aside and focus on the core. Shrugging at his apparent good fortune, Nenshodo poured all of his ki power into the inner core. The Dark Heart began to shake. Nenshodo figured that he was like a reverse-defibrillator. Instead of reviving a heart, he was killing it. Feeling indebted to the lights containing mutants, Nenshodo brought forth his Kiblade and shot a light beam on each of them as he draws forth his Seal Releasing Spell. Each of the lights were flashing a lot as they were releasing the mutants from their orbs. Currently, the veins holding up the Dark Heart began to spasm, and the liquid inside them began to boil. Some of them were even starting to leak. After another few seconds of sustained power from Nenshodo, the Dark Heart exploded.)

[Desert, Nevada]

(Outside, the battle was going badly. There wasn't a single Leaguer or Z-Guardian who wasn't injured, and some were on the verge of being killed by the overwhelming numbers. While Nenshodo had been inside the ship, the spiders had been supported by much larger versions, dubbed mega-spiders, which went after the more powerful members, such as Long Shadow, Atom Smasher, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Supergirl, except for the rest of the Saiyan members of the Z-Guardians. All of those heroes were on the ground, weighed down by sheer numbers. Wonder Woman in particular was barely keeping a bladed limb from impaling her face. The mega-spider lifted its leg for one more blow and Suruga was rushing in to sand slash the mega-spider, when the Dark Heart erupted. Purple liquid flowed out of every orifice, and the structure itself seemed to sag. When it did so, the spiders, mega-spiders and attack-tigers all stopped. Some robots froze, others flopped onto their sides, but the result was still the same. The Justice League and Z-Guardians had won.)

[Dark Heart Site, Nevada]

(Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Garu (now in his normal form), Musashi, Owari, Mutsu and Supergirl approached the Dark Heart, searching for Nenshodo. So far, they'd been unsuccessful. Other Leaguers and Z-Guardians had offered to help, but aside from the five who were searching, everyone else was too injured to do much. After a while, the heroes were getting worried, especially Supergirl. Another small stream of purple liquid began to pour out of the dead husk. Superman paid no attention to it at first, but then he noticed a ripple coming from the pool forming around the leak.)

Superman: There, is that…? (Superman said, pointing. Before their eyes, a familiar white light flashed, and they saw Kai and Echigo, covered in purple slime and looking weak, but very much alive. Kai glanced up and stared at them while Echigo looked blank with a serious stare. They stared right back.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: That, was disgusting. (Kai said after a moment. The Leaguers and Z-Guardians smiled and walked up to him. Supergirl, on the other hand, rushed forward and wrapped him up in a tight embrace.) Kara! Air!

Supergirl: Sorry! (The couple share a brief loving stare for a moment. Then Kai remembered what he also did inside the Dark Heart.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Oh, that's right. I almost forgot about them!

Superman: Them who? (Then in a flash of light in the air appeared, out came five human mutants while one was falling like a star at the direction of the Z-Guardian camp. Quick to react, Superman got one of the falling mutants in his arms, so did Wonder Woman, Mutsu, Mutsu and Batman. Each of these mutants were similarly human-like besides the black furred one in Batman's arms. He was an 18 year old mutant with black hair, blue furred skin with pointy ears, three fingered hands, two toed feet and a devil-like tail wearing a black bodysuit with a red vest, yellow gloves, red boots, and a belt with the buckle having a red X with the background black. The mutant in Wonder Woman's arms was a young 19 year old woman with long red hair, wearing a navy blue bodysuit with a cowl that covered her entire body except her face and fingers, a green v-shaped stripe in the front, the same X logo in red and black on her shoulders, and yellow bangle bracelets on each wrist. The mutant man in Superman's hands is a 20 year old man with clean cut brown hair, and wears a dark navy blue bodysuit with a gold X-shaped harness, gold gloves, gold combat boots, platelets around his shins and knees, two X-logo platelets on his shoulders, and a gold visor. The girl in Musashi's arms was a 19 year old mutant with short brown hair with the front bangs being white, blue eye makeup and lipstick wearing a dark navy blue bodysuit with a green platelet around her bust, gold platelets on her shoulders with the same X-logo, a gold utility belt with the X logo around her waist, small shin guards, knee high boots and thick brown gloves. And the last mutant in Mutsu's arms was an 18 year old girl with brown hair typed in a ponytail with a petite feature wearing a dark navy blue bodysuit with light purple stripe in the front of it, gold collar, gold gloves, a gold utility belt with an X-logo, and little purple combat boots. The Leaguers and Z-Guardians were amazed that mutants were in their arms as Superman was the first to spoke to Kai.)

Superman: Ah… Sora, who are these guys?

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Well, Superman, these guys are homo sapien superiors from Universe 13. Also known as…

Batman: Mutants. (Batman said, beating Kai to the finisher of his explanation.) Owari told me about them after the incident with Harley and Veronica adopted the child named Cole as her own despite learning of his origins. Don't worry, I hold nothing against him because he's a mutant. (Kai, the Leaguers and Z-Guardians smiled to see that Batman isn't like most of the humans of intolerance. For some reason, Mutsu was blushing at the beauty of the mutant girl in his arms, something he never felt for the women he met.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: Say, I'll take this girl with me. I have a rejuvenation chamber up and running. She'll heal in no time. (Mutsu said as he powered up and left the battlefield, following his Metal Knights leaving the battlefield as well.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Musashi: Aside of Mutsu's brash actions and declarations, I will take this mutant with me to my functioning rejuvenation chamber. See ya later. (Musashi powers up as well and took the mutant off for home. Realizing something was amiss, Echigo speaks.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Echigo: Wasn't there six lights with us? So where did the sixth mutant land? (Thought: Plus, there was also a human energy signature I sensed in that sixth light, but… it felt like it had magic?!)

[Temporary Z-Guardian Camp, Nevada]

(At the camp of the Z-Guardians, Suruga was packing things up with the help of Dr. Fate.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Suruga: Thanks for the help, doc. I could've done all of this myself within seconds, but it's good to have help every now and then. (Suruga said, appreciating the assistance.)

Doctor Fate: Of course, Suruga. It is the least I could do. (Doctor Fate replied. Then out of nowhere a crash was made behind them as they turn around with Suruga having widen eyes. Out of the smoke came a young 19 year old mutant boy of fair skin, reddish auburn long hair, opening blue eyes, wearing some kind of battled battle armor, navy blue bodysuit, black combat boots and battle gloves. And next to him is an 18 year old half-African American and half-Romani girl with long brown hair, opening brown eyes, chocolate colored skin, wearing a back v-shirt, orange pants, silver necklace, brown sandals and bracelets on her right wrist. Suruga checked on the boy while Dr. Fate checked on the girl. Suruga decided to power down back to her base form.)

Suruga: Doctor? (Suruga asked. After a magical scan of the two natives of another universe, Dr. Fate answered back.)

Doctor Fate: They are alright. I believe that these two are from another universe. What I saw in their memories is that their world is currently in an age of havoc and chaos. I couldn't tell what the silhouettes were, but I do believe that they are the source of the raging war in their universe. (Slowly, the boy opened his eyes as he saw the beautiful Suruga, who also saw him awoken. Dr. Fate also saw this.)

Suruga: Hi there, I'm Suruga. And you are? (Suruga asked. Surprised at first, the boy got over it as he spoke.)

Jayden Matthews: I… I'm Jayden… Jayden Matthews. Please, I need help… help… they are coming… (Jayden grunts as he fainted. Lifting his head to get a better look of his face, Suruga blushed a bit as she felt butterflies in her stomach and the rising heartbeats. Suruga let a big smile appeared on her face.)

Suruga: Jeez, why are the cute ones always so hardheaded? (Dr. Fate said nothing, but raised a brow underneath his helmet.) Come on, doc. I'll take Jayden home to recover in my rejuvenation chamber and take the girl with you to the Tower of Fate. I have a feeling that there's something more to them and meets the eye. (Suruga said as Doctor Fate nodded in agreement.)

Doctor Fate: Agreed.

[Desert, Nevada]

(A few hours later, Kai and Echigo were fine, though they greatly desired a shower. The other members of the League were quick to congratulate and thank him after he told them what happened. After all, by destroying the Dark Heart, they saved all their lives as well. Echigo and the Z-Guardians took off for their homes while Owari took the three remaining mutants with him to their HQ to be hospitalized before putting them in rejuvenation chambers for a full recovery. As the Justice League recovered from their injuries, the Army arrived and began removing the dead robots and the Dark Heart itself. The process was overseen by General Eiling. Superman approached him.)

Superman: I don't suppose you need any help destroying that. Wouldn't want that technology falling into the wrong hands.

Wade Eiling: We could learn a lot from this. It almost beat the Justice League and the Z-Guardians, after all. (Eiling said.)

Wonder Woman: Why would you need something to do that, General? (Wonder Woman asked, her arms folded over her chest.)

Wade Eiling: Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it turns out that the Justice League has had a secret, space-based weapon of mass-destruction all along. (Eiling said. He glared at her.) And we're going to be talking about that soon, believe me. (Eiling saluted.) Ma'am. (Then he got onto a helicopter and left, just as the Justice League was gathering together.)

Green Arrow: Amazing, show him weapon that destroys everything it sees, and he wants to play with it. (Green Arrow commented. He turned to Kai.) What's to stop history from repeating itself right here on Earth? (Kai gave him a determined look.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: _We_ are.

[Sky Hospital - Dimension of Healing]

(A baby wailing was heard in the hospital room on a platform in the sky. Inside the hospital room was a stressful looking and smiling Sakimi Tachibana with her boyfriend/mate Armin Trevor by her side. Their doctor, Leslie Thompkins was holding her second delivered baby of a human and Saiyan. The baby was a beautiful girl with black hair and eyes and pale skin like her mother, her father's face shape. Armin kissed his girlfriend on the head.)

Leslie Thompkins: Congratulations, Sakimi, Armin. It's a girl. And she is a great combination of the two of you. (Leslie said as she handed the teary baby to her parents. In the hands of Sakimi, the baby got a glance of her smiling mother, the baby giggled. Armin smiles gladly.)

Armin Trevor: Wow, Sakimi. We made one beautiful baby. (Armin said, happy to see his baby daughter. Sakimi was getting a bit emotional with tears of joy as her maternal instincts were awoken. Dr. Thompkins had a clipboard on her hands writing down the names of the parents.)

Leslie Thompkins: Have you two thought of a name for your child? (Both Armin and Sakimi looked at each other with smiles as they turn to Dr. Thompkins.)

Sakimi Tachibana: Mikusa, Mikusa Trevor. It means the grass of the sea. (Sakimi said. Nodding, Dr. Thompkins wrote down the baby's name down. Entering the room were a bandaged Omi and minor bandaged Sagami as they had bright smiles on their face as they spoke at the same time.)

Both (Omi & Sagami): Aw, look at the baby. She's so cute! (Seeing the minor injuries of her teammates, Sakimi asked.)

Sakimi Tachibana: The omega-level threat, can we…

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Omi: Yep, we won the battle. (Everyone in the room smiled relieved that the Justice League and Z-Guardian have won against the invaders.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco]

(Sora sat on his couch, relaxing after a long day of saving the world. Like the rest of the League and Z-Guardians, he was wiped out. Considering what had happened just a few hours earlier, the League had been given a mandatory three days off. Anyone who been seriously hurt during the battle had been given a longer vacation, but Sora was just glad to have a few days without being a superhero. He was about to doze off when he heard a knock at his door. Suppressing a groan, Sora dragged himself over to his door and opened it. He was surprised to see his girlfriend standing there.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Kara? What's up? (Sora asked. Kara shrugged.)

Kara Kent: I don't know. I guess, after today, I just wanted to spend some time with you. (Sora smiled.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Sure, come on in. (They both walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. Sora stretched out his arms, while Kara pulled her legs close to her chest and leaned into Sora's side. Sora wrapped his arm around her, and the two just sat there. Neither said anything for a while.)

Kara Kent: I was worried about you. (Kara said. Sora looked at her.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: And I was worried about you, too, but danger is part of the job. (Kara nodded, but still looked upset.)

Kara Kent: I know, but still… I lost my whole world once. I don't want to lose anyone else that I care about. (Sora tilted her face towards his and gave her a gentle kiss.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: You won't. (While Kara enjoyed the kiss, she wasn't convinced.)

Kara Kent: How can you know that? (Sora smiled.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Look at it this way. You're practically indestructible, so am I, and I've got more powers than the entire League put together. I think we can handle ourselves, and we can take care of those who can't. (Kara felt a little better, but she didn't want to let her boyfriend out of her sight for at least the next couple of days.)

Kara Kent: Can I stay here for a couple of days? (Kara asked as she closed her eyes. Sora would have been a little shocked at Kara's request, had he not known that she just needed to be with him. It _had_ been a close call today, after all.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Sure thing, Kara. (Sora said then thought of something.) Uh, what about Clark? (Kara smiled, even as she felt more tired.)

Kara Kent: Don't worry Sora… he knows, and he said… he'd bring my stuff over… tomorrow morning. (Sora smile returned, even as his own eyes became heavy.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Okay, Kara, good night. I love you. (Then both of them realized what Sora had said, and they returned to full wakefulness. Neither had ever actually said the words _I love you_ to the other. It was a step in their relationship that they hadn't taken yet.)

Kara Kent: What did you say? (A wide-eyed Kara asked, as if she couldn't believe what she heard. Sora, equally wide-eyed, looked back at her with a soft smile.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: I. Love. You. (Sora said slowly. A tender smile spread over Kara's face as she snuggled back into Sora's side.)

Kara Kent: I love you, too. (Kara whispered. Both fell asleep soon after, happy being in each other's arms, and in each other's hearts.)

[Mutsu Base, Kuraizan Manor, Portland] [February 23rd 2002]

Angel Knight: Alright! We're now members of the Z-Guardians! (Angel Knight said excitedly. A day has passed since the battle with the Dark Heart. After recovering from their injures and getting back to finishing their latest album, the Metal Knights were glad to hear from their leader that the Z-Guardians has allow them to have membership into the Z-Guardians.)

Black Hood: Yeah, now the world will know that we're more than a bunch of unruly vigilantes! (Black Hood said. Fenghuang nodded with his arms folded. When they first started out, the Metal Knights were a bit too brutal with inflicting hit to criminals, breaking through landmarks, and cursed a lot to cops, even to the good, honest, by the book, cops. Now they were determined to not soil the good name of the Z-Guardians and to embarrassed Mutsu on the field. Forestfire turns to see Mutsu, currently working on monitor duty on Portland while checking on the mutant girl's status in the rejuvenation chamber and checking the newest songs that they've reported. After hearing one of the songs on its volume and hard tone, Mutsu paused as he said without turning.)

Mutsu: It's getting good.

Forestfire: Well, I figured you would said that. (Forestfire said.) So, what's the stats on the girl?

Mutsu: It's predicted that she'll wake up in a few minutes now. (Unknown to Forestfire and Mutsu whom were discussing matters with their band, team and other topics, the mutant in the rejuvenation chamber slowly, but eventually opened her eyes, baby blue eyes to see her new surroundings. Of course, she was startled by her new surroundings as she turns from left to right repeatedly of the underground base of the Metal Knights. She mumbles as her mouth was covered by a life support breathing apparatus and several wires. After taking the breathing apparatus off and holding her breath, she focused on the glass window she was touching as her hand started to phase through it. As Mutsu and Forestfire were on a topic, the alert of the rejuvenation chamber was sounding out in red. The rest of the Metal Knights regrouped as Angel Knight said.)

Angel Knight: What's going on!?

Forestfire: It must be coming from the rejuvenation chamber. (Forestfire said as he turns to Mutsu.) You sure you check to see if it was fully operational? (Mutsu had a serious expression as he senses it. The mutant's life force as he turns, so did the Metal Knights. They look to see the naked mutant girl having completely phased out of the rejuvenation chamber. She pants repeatedly. She had a few wet drops all over her body, her long dark chestnut hair. Then she turns to see the surprised looks on the Metal Knights, except for the blank staring Mutsu and Forestfire. The mutant got intof fighting stance but the rest of the Knights on it in a pleading gesture to prevent it.)

Angel Knight: Whoa, whoa! We're not gonna fight you! Miss, we're the good guys!

Fenghuang: Yes. It's true what Angel Knight says, we brought you here so you may recover after being sealed off from time and dimension. (The young mutant woman paused. She turns her serious expression into a confused one as she looked around to see the base having a few items, some belonging to the archenemies the Metal Knights have made in this city, some awards, records that they made, and display cases for their costumes to be hanged whenever they weren't on patrol or duty. Then she turns to see Angel Knight, Fenghuang, and even Mutsu staring at her with some red tints on their faces. Confused, she looked at herself and gasped with embarrassed blushes on her face. She realized that she was currently wearing nothing on as her body was shown of her c-cup breasts, petite shape, her curves and long legs as she covers her chest.)

Shadowcat: Ah? Where's, like, my clothes. (All of the Metal Knights pointed to the direction of the table where her X-Men uniform was placed after they washed and dry cleaned it. Knowing that it was diffcuilt enough for her to walk there and getting dressed with them watching the Metal Knights turn the opposite direction to give her privacy. While the mutant was getting dressed into her suit, since that was all she had, she asked.) So, what did you mean by out of time and different dimension. (While working on the monitor, Mutsu said.)

Mutsu: You were sealed in a light orb for a specific amount of years and transport to a different universe, that's where we are right now. This is Universe 24. (Mutsu answered. The girl got surprise for a bit as she stoic.)

Shadowcat: (Thought: Great. Just great. First that attack and now I'm in a different universe with a bunch of heavy metal superheroes.) So was I the only one or…

Mutsu: No, there's possibly four or six more of you that came in the form of light orbs. (Mutsu said while clicking on some keys. Then he stopped to look at the mutant putting on the bottom part of her suit as he couldn't help but get ecstatic watching her get dressed. The girl turns to see Mutsu staring at her, but a blank stare.)

Shadowcat: What? Got something on your eyes. (Mutsu shook his heads as he resumed his monitor duty. Feeling the awkwardness, she decided to change the subject.) So, I'm Shadowcat! That's my codename. Not ready to revealed my real name to you all yet.

Angel Knight: Oh, I'm Angel Knight! But my real name is Hubert Kaiser! (Angel Knight said as he took off his mask. Then the rest of the team except Mutsu, took off their masks and introduce themselves.)

Fenghuang: I'm Fenghuang. Jack Cao. (Fenghuang said.)

Black hood: Black Hood, Vincent Phillips, but call me Phillips. (Black Hood said.)

Forestfire: Well, I still believe that a secret identity should be kept a secret, but to gain your trust. I'm Forestfire, but my real name is Tobias Benza. (Everyone turns to the clicking keys Mutsu as he turns to see their looks. Shadowcat rose a brow of what he will do. After a moment of silence, Mutsu sighed as he took off his cowl to revealed his face. Now it was Kitty's turn to widen her eyes to see Metaru's glorious face, hard but gentle glance and his long, messy but tamed brown hair and bangs.)

Mutsu: I'm Mutsu the Metal Saiyan. My name's Metaru, Metaru Date. Of course, my birth name is Kuzuo. I'm originally from Universe 7 's Planet Vegisen. (Now Shadowcat was surprise to hear that. Learning his name was one thing, but to learn that this hard, emotionless, handsome, but caring man was an alien from another universe is a huge surprise to take. As e return on his screen, a small smirk Mutsu said.) Nice ass by the way. (Shadowcat gasped embarrassed. Then she had an annoyed look on her face.)

Shadowcat: Of all aliens, I had to meet one who is a womanizing jerk. (Shadowcat huffs with her arms folded. Then Shadowcat turns to see no reply from Mutsu, but got interested as she turns to see the monitor going on alert as a bank robbery was taking place at the Portland 1st National Bank. Seeing this, the Metal Knight put on their masks as they headed off to fight crime.)

Mutsu: Now, my Metal Knights. Time to show these imbeciles of bank robbers not to mess with our city.

Metal Knights: Right! (The rest of the Knights shouted. Then they flew off or ride off to the crime as Shadowcat grabbed a hold of Mutsu's arm.)

Shadowcat: Wait, I wanna help, too.

Mutsu: No, don't be idiotic! (Mutsu said. That comment got to Shadowcat as she glared at the Metal Saiyan.) You're still recovering, you need patience and training in order to evolve your powers. Just watch and observe how we handle these things. (Mutsu smirked.) Prove to me that you can learn and increase your strength and tactics, then we'll see if you're ready to be on this field. (After that was said and done, Mutsu flew off to the crime. Shadowcat turns to see the Metal Knight arrived on the crime scene, taking down the robbers while protecting and evacuating the civilians. She was even amaze to see Mutsu shielding a little girl with himself and then beating down the leader of robbers down. While watching the Metal Knights with the police and press, a smirking Mutsu with the girl on his arm was waving to the crowd as Shadowcat smiled kindly, feeling that perhaps he isn't a womanizer or arrogant as she thought and would find the Metal Knights an interesting bunch to hang and learn in this universe.)

[Ending]


	18. Wake the Dead

Justice League XYZ Episode 018 – Wake the Dead

* * *

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Portland: Skyscraper Level] [May 1st 2002]

(In the big screen of a Portland national television network during nighttime, it was a live concert of yesterday's performance of Kuraizan. The front man and lead singer Metaru Date had white make up on his face with his bandmates but his symbol makeup was silver and in the shape of a wolf, drummer Tobias Benza's was green and in the symbol of a deer, Jack's was navy blue and a phoenix shape, Vincent's was black and in the shape of a wildcat, and Huey's was in cream yellow and the shape of a dove.)

News Reporter: [Camera: That's right. Here is yet another successful concert, courtesy of Kuraizan, the biggest heavy metal band in the West Coast and climbing. Performing their latest hit, the Boiling of the Dark Heart.] (In the rooftops of the city, the very same mutant that was in Mutsu's arms, codenamed Shadowcat was dashing toward to rooftop to rooftop. After she recovered and was surprised to find herself in another universe, Mutsudecided to train her to surpass peak human limitations. Right now, her jumping in great distances was prove of that training, especially in the Dimension of Time.) [Camera: Several fans have express their great admiration and joy of the song as the band's greatest, most metal and above all the most brutal song that they ever heard.] (During her march to her destination, Shadowcat, now wearing a domino light purple mask, saw a music store, with hundreds of Kuraizan fans trying to purchase the song and merchandise relating to them. Shadowcat shook her head in amusement.)

Shadowcat: (Thought: I still, like, can't believe that these Metal Knights are total rock stars and climbing up in the world.) (Shadowcat thought. Shadowcat made it to the destination of the police station, where Oshu and the Metal Knights were talking to the Police Commissioner of Portland PD, Alexis Blake, who was a woman in her mid-thirties, talking about a case involving a series of robberies. Angel Knight looked at the direction of where Shadowcat was and did a peace sign at her with a smile. Confused at first, Shadowcat got over it as she return the gesture with her own peace sign. A beeping sound was made as she picked up her light purple-visor Scouter.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Oshu: [Scouter: Are you there?]

Shadowcat: I'm here. What's up? (Shadowcat replied. Oshu was flying in the air with his Metal Knights following them.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Oshu: We got a robbery to stop.

[Docks, Portland]

(A truck was moving faster than most as it was driven by a team of gangsters and hired help. They managed to evade the cops following them during a chase, but managed to reach their point. They were working for one of the mobsters of Portland's organized crime gangs. The two drivers were making their way to back of the cart they carried the money they robbed.)

Thug #1: You sure no one followed us. Not even that alien…

Thug Leader: Oh, come on, Rick. The Metal Knights couldn't have gotten to us on time. Plus there were no sign of them. I sure that monkey has a hard time while babysitting that mutie hottie. (The thug named Rick rolled his eyes, ever since Shadowcat has been sited and the discovery of mutants from another universe made public, people have been interested to learn more about and have even accept them as heroes such as the ones named Nightcrawler, Rogue and Shadowcat included, have made their debuts after the battle with the Dark Heart. Both thugs opened the cargo box doors but were shocked to see the armed men were beaten up.)

Rick: What the hell? Who did this…? (Out of nowhere, Rick was dragged a few inches into the ground as out of the ground came Shadowcat, who managed to dodge a bullet, from a smirking thug leader's gun.)

Brian Diez: Hey there, gorgeous. Nice to finally meet ya. I'm Brian Diez and the guy you just phased is Rick, Rick Bond.

Shadowcat: I'm not here to waste time with a couple of low-lives, I gonna kick your butts and hog them all the way to prison. (Shadowcat said as he started to send out several strikes and attacks at the defending Diez. Diez launched out his own moves of street fighting, but even this wasn't enough to frighten her. Then Diez brought out a bracelet-like device from his jacket as he got it on Shadowcat's wrist, much to her confusion. Clicking sounds were made as Shadowcat looked around to see trained riflemen aiming at her. Brian smirked darkly at the mutant.)

Brian Diez: Surprise, surprise. I've always heard that cats have nine lives, but I wonder how many lives do mutant cats have. (Feeling foolish for falling into his trap, Shadowcat tried to phase into the ground, but couldn't as she saw the same bracelet blinking.) Oh, that is an inhibitor collar. We swap it from an S.T.A.R. Lab from our last job. Not so high and mighty without your powers. (Brian commented. After they started to fire a lot of bullets to a screaming Shadowcat, a wood dome arose from the ground and acted as a shield for her. Having the snipers in a state of confusion, the Metal Knight moved in. Angel Knight fired out a volley of light attacks at a dozen, Fenghuang fired a wave of fire across several snipers. Black Hood and Mutsu were taking down some of the reinforcements coming into the docks at the site of the battle with ease. Mutsu fired a lot of metal-base ki blasts with his gun and Black Hood fired a lot of ki blasts from his dual guns. Brian brought out a bazooka launcher as he fired it at Black Hood. Mutsu saw it coming and chose to push Black Hood out of the way as he got hit instead. Black Hood, groaning at first, got his eyes widen in shock.)

Black Hood: Mutsu! (Black Hood yelled. Shocked by this, Shadowcat turn to glare at the scumbag that Brian was as she gave him a sneak punch, followed by several strikes to his face. Pushing him to a wall with a kick, Shadowcat furiously attacks him with each punch as she shouts.)

Shadowcat: You SCUM… BAGGING, NARCISSISTIC, SOCIOPATHIC, BASSTTARDD! (Shadowcat shouted angrily. She was punching him so hard that some of his blood were staining on her gloves.) You just had to ruin everything! (The smiling beaten Diez turns to Shadowcat, as he said.)

Brian Diez: Guess, it's… part of my charm. (Before she could resume to beating him, someone instantly grabbed her next fist and stopped her. Shadowcat turn to see in surprise that it was Mutsu, who barely had any scratches on him due to his invulnerability. Shadowcat looked down at the bruised, bleeding Diez and at her blood covered hands, as she was frighten by what she almost committed. Police sirens were heard as the Metal Knight finished tying up the thieves and snipers. By the time, the police arrived at the scene, the Metal Knights and Shadowcat were gone, but left behind a tricked Bond, tied up henchmen, and a bleeding Diez.)

[Rooftops, Portland]

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: We've been bidding our time, waiting patiently for the opportunity to capture evidence of the Dwayne crime family's activities. But you went and tried to take down their whole operation on your own. You didn't think that they may have had a tap on their sleeves. (Mutsu yelled in a lecture tone. After the mission was over, he ordered the rest of the Metal Knights to return home while he wanted to talk to Shadowcat. Shadowcat wasn't pleased by the stern lecture she was receiving.) On the record, you should've known that Diez had his goons ready to aim their bullets at you r anyone trying to stop them. On this field you need to expect the unexpected. You… (Shadowcat looked ashamed of herself as she responded out in rage.)

Shadowcat: I GET IT! I'm a big screw up, hotheaded, stupid girl who is nothing but deadweight for you. No different from the women who want to get in your pants. You probably see that in me than my mutation.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: That's the thing. I don't. (Both Shadowcat and Mutsu were staring down at each other.) You still haven't let it go.

Shadowcat: Let go of what? (Shadowcat asked.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: The past. The past that happened to your world when mutants were exposed. The discrimination, the idiotic growls and worthless barks racists ever said to you. (Mutsu said. Shadowcat lighten up a bit as she replied.)

Shadowcat: I wanted to prove something, prove myself to you that I can be a good hero. To live up to what my parents and mentors taught me. (Shadowcat said sadly for being reminded of their disappearance in her old world. Mutsu spoke, this time with more calmness.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: I never said you were stupid or anything like the gold-digging sluts I encountered. You have great potential, Kitty, and… sometimes, I push the ones I train too hard because I believe in those kind of potentials. (Shadowcat looked reassured by the kind words Oshu was saying as she was blushing a lot on her cheeks.) Plus, you're smart, exciting, flexible, beautiful and honest, you're a great woman who believes in the good in people, so don't berate yourself. However, I need you to get rid of that distraction. This is over. You're in suspension. (Shadowcat was shocked by this, but got enraged.)

Shadowcat: No, don't do this! This isn't over! Why are you doing this!?

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mutsu: I already told you! (Mutsu said darkly. Shadowcat stops him at his tracks.)

Shadowcat: No, this isn't about that. This is the fact that you can't admit that you have feelings for me, just as much as you can't accept the fact that something does love you for you. (Mutsu simply brush it off as he resumes to head off. Shadowcat snarled as she shouted.) WHY ARE YOU IGNORING THIS? I HAVE BECOMES STRONGER THAN EVER BECAUSE OF YOU! EVERYTHING THAT I LEARN SINCE MY TIME HERE IN THIS CITY WAS OF YOU! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS! WAS IT BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STAND ME OR BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME!? (EVERY sentence she said, she send punches to Mutsu's chest. Having enough, Mutsu palmed strike her away, but Shadowcat was unyielding as she charges in, phasing through Mutsu's blows as she grabbed his tail, which was hurting him a lot. Mutsu snarled and clenched his teeth painfully. With a power up rush, Shadowcat tackled him as Mutsu bounced off to the floor Shadowcat got a hold of his arms as both were staring down on each other. The snarling Shadowcat stare hard at Mutsu until she had a widen eyes look on her face. Silence was in the air as sooner, Shadowcat's lips pressed against the shocked Mutsu's. Surprised at first, Mutsu got over it as he and Shadowcat were having a making out session. It was no secret that after a few weeks became months, these two heroes have been developing affective feelings for each other. Hesitating for a shift while, Mutsu got to hold on Shadowcat's hips while they were still kissing. To Shadowcat, after spending time in his home with his bandmates and the man himself, Shadowcat see that while Metaru Date was a hardcore, brutal heavy metal rock star, he was a caring, creative and respectful man as is the Metal Saiyan himself being the brutal, determined and aspiring superhero/vigilante that the world has seen. Without any more restraints, Kitty took off her mask, unzipped the top part of her X-Men suit, revealing her light cyan bra breasts and smooth skin, and resumed with their kiss as they were preparing to enter a relationship of love and sexual intercourse.)

[Opening]

[Date Manor, Portland]

(Metaru and Kitty returned to Date Manor as they resume to having sex in Metaru's bedroom. It was the most magically and excellent experience to ever happen for these lovebirds. Both were panting and feeling each other during their sessions. After the sound of love making and grunting were heard for hours, Metaru and Kitty, both naked and sweaty, were panting from what they just did. Kitty's clitoris was broken as some blood stains were shown on the bed.)

Kitty Pryde: Metaru, that… was the best thing to ever happen to me. (Then she looked remorse as Kitty continued.) I just want you to know, that I love you and everything you stand for. You inspire and encourage me to be more than just a mutant trying to fit in. You defense the innocent that can't defend themselves. Give pain to those who brought pain to others. You don't care what people said what about you and yet there are others who respect and like you. You're a true metal knight. After what happened between me and Lance, I never thought I would be in another relationship. I don't wanna… (Metaru gently shushed Kitty down as he had a stare on his face before it became a smile.)

Metaru Date: I had that same unsure feelings as well, and it would've continue to plague me until I met you. (Metaru said. Kitty was surprise to hear that as she smiled in relief. Then he chuckled softly.) You helped me do the most brutal thing any men could ever do. Express and showing my emotions. You're dedicated into seeing justice and peace is serve to those who want it and ensure that no victims should suffer. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Katherine Pryde, will you be my girlfriend? (Metaru asked. Kitty's eyes widen from what he said, but touched by how she encourages him to say this, Kitty and Metaru resumed their kissing session.)

[The Tower of Fate] [May 2nd 2002]

(Aquaman, King of Atlantis, had fought monsters, robots, demons and even traitors to the throne. Right now, however, he face all of them combined for the opportunity to make his current opponent more challenging.)

Aquaman: It's your move, Hawkgirl. (Across the chessboard sat Shayera Hol, an expression of apathy on her face. To the side of them sat Amazo, watching the game with interest. Shayera moved a piece, only to have it taken by Aquaman's queen.) Check in five moves. (Aquaman declared.)

Shayera Hol: We'll see. (Shayera responded. Considering how badly he was beating her, Aquaman didn't really doubt that he'd win.)

Aquaman: Diana told me you used to regularly beat Batman. Difficult to believe from the current, pitiful level of your game. (Shayera said nothing as she moved another piece. Aquaman responded with a move of his own, then said.) I should have known better than to expect a proper challenge from a woman. (Aquaman didn't mean it. He was only trying to bring the old Shayera back, even though the old Shayera would've punched him in the face for his comment. Once again, Shayera said nothing.) Such scintillating repartee. (Aquaman said sarcastically, then sighed.) I get better conversation from the android and Fate's new apprentice. (Amazo tilted his head at Aquaman's comment.)

Amazo: _You_ are _aware that I am in the room? Although this child with Romani blood isn't here._ (As soon as Shayera made another move, Aquaman responded and said.)

Aquaman: Check. (Shayera stared at the board for a moment, then knocked over her king, signifying that she had given up.) I win again, "huzzah." (Aquaman said sarcastically.)

Shayera Hol: It's just a game. (Shayera replied. Rather upset that she's given up so easily, Aquaman knocked the board across the room.)

Aquaman: You disgust me! (Aquaman growled. Again, it was an attempt to provoke a reaction from the old Shayera. Instead, she simply stood up and looked him in the eye.)

Shayera Hol: Join the club. (Then she walked out of the room.)

Dr. Fate: I could have told you that wouldn't work. (Aquaman turned to see Dr. Fate step out of the shadows.)

Aquaman: She was once one of the fiercest warriors I'd ever met, what's she doing here? (Aquaman said.)

Dr. Fate: Trying to find her way. (Dr. Fate answered.) Leaving the Justice League and her niece was difficult for her. I provided her sanctuary, a place to meditate on her life and future. We must allow her the time she needs to… (Fate trailed off and touched his helmet for a moment. Excuse me. (He lifted into the air as a purple ankh appeared behind him, then he disappeared. Before Aquaman could wonder what had happened, the fallen chessboard and pieces floated across his vision and set themselves up. The android looked up from where he was sitting.)

Amazo: _New game?_

[Graveyard, Baton Rouge, Louisiana]

(Dr. Fate approached the grave of a man he helped bury, and knew that there was a problem. The grave was empty. He reached for his communicator.)

Dr. Fate: J'onn? It's Dr. Fate. (Dr. Fate stared at the headstone of Solomon Grundy.) We may have a problem.

[Garden Dimension, The Tower of Fate]

(The Tower of Fate had a meditation garden, hidden away in a pocket dimension. Shayera used it whenever she was upset. She came here often. She went to her usual spot, but saw Inza tending to some flowers. Dr. Fate's wife looked up at the Thanagarian.)

Inza Nelson: I wasn't expecting you back so soon. (She stood up to leave.) The garden needed work. (As she made to leave, Shayera stopped her.)

Shayera Hol: Don't go, Inza. This is your place, I'm just a visitor here.

Inza Nelson: My husband and I have offered you our hospitality, we respect your privacy. Treat this area as you would your own home. (Inza replied. As she walked away, Shayera said.)

Shayera Hol: Aquaman thinks I've been here too long. (Inza turned to her.)

Inza Nelson: Flowers bloom when they're ready, Shayera. Not before. (Shayera looked down.)

Shayera Hol: I'm no flower. I don't know what I am. I'm not Lieutenant Shayera Hol of the Thanagarian Empire, not anymore. I've been stripped of my rank and exiled from my homeworld. I'm not Hawkgirl that was always a sham. (Shayera sounded on the verge of tears.) Most people on Earth will never trust me again and I can't blame them. When I do my job, people get hurt. People I care about. (Inza looked at her. Just before she could reply, another voice was heard.)

Amanda Sefton: And what happens when you _don't_ do your job, Shayera? (Both Inza and Shayera turn to see the very same girl Dr. Fate took with him to recover in his home. Her name is Amanda Sefton. After she recovered and told him of her origins, Fate allowed her to stay in the tower and began training Amanda in the mystic arts due to her Gypsy blood having already awakening her magic powers.)

Shayera Hol: Amanda? (Shayera said, not surprised of her. After the battle of the Dark Heart, Doctor Fate began to train her in the magic arts and unlike most beginner, she was excelling with the basics. During her breaks, she and Shayera first met on the garden here, but was amazed to learn that Shayera was an alien. Despite learning her part in the Thanagarian Invasion of Earth, Amanda didn't took it out on Shayera and thus far has been like a motivating coach and confidant to her.)

Amanda Sefton: Shayera, you made a mistake during the occupation of your people here on Earth, and in the end, you chose to save the people of Earth. I've been through a similar situation before. When mutants were expose in my old world, despite the distaste and mistreatment my kind did to them, I chose to stay loyal to them and to my boyfriend. You did the same thing with the Justice League because you began to love the Earth and its people. (Shayera didn't say anything, but she started to have a ray of hope in her eyes.) It's true that there are some people who refused to see it, but there are most here who are willing to let you redeem yourself and see you as the hero I know you are. Shayera, you may live with the mistakes you made in the past, but don't let that define your future. Learn from it and move forward. (Then she and Inza left, leaving Shayera alone with her thoughts.)

Inza Nelson: You did well in providing wisdom to her, young one. (Inza said pleased.)

Amanda Sefton: Thanks, Inza. I just wish Sheyera will get better after this. (Amanda said. Shayera looked off to the space as Amanda's words were kicking into her mind.)

[San Francisco: Street Level]

(After Sora and Kara admitted that they were in love with each other, the two began spending more time together. Kara would often stay at Sora's house for several days at a time, yet no one had a problem with that. Not even over-protective Clark. In fact, when he delivered Kara's things after that first night, he'd actually smiled a little. Eventually, the two fell into a rhythm of Kara staying at Sora's house for a few days of every other week. They weren't quite ready to permanently move in together, but they did believe that it would happen one day. Remarkably, despite their intensifying relationship, they still kept a professional attitude while working. A quality that everyone in the League and Z-Guardians found admirable. The only thing that really changed with regards to the League was that Sora and Supergirl were put together on missions more often, same said for Owari and Batgirl, Static and Omi and so forth. According to the Martian, it was because they "worked well together".)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Okay Kara, do you want the pasta, or do you want to order out tonight? (Sora asked as he and Kara were walking back to Sora's house. Kara thought about it for a minute.)

Kara Kent: I say we order out, then watch that action movie while we wait. (Sora smiled as they reached the house.)

[Sora's House, San Francisco]

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Sounds good to me. (No sooner had they entered, then J'onn contacted them.)

J'onn J'onzz: [Communicator: _Kai, Supergirl. We have a situation._ ] (The two heroes looked at each other for a moment.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Guess dinner's off for now. (Sora said, then he spoke into his scouter while getting dressed up in his Kai suit.) What's the problem, J'onn?

J'onn J'onzz: [Communicator: _Solomon Grundy has returned and is attacking Baton Rouge. I'm sending you and Supergirl, along with Green Lantern, Vixen, Tenshi and our associate Nightcrawler to stop him._ ] _(_ As Kara went to get into her costume, Kai asked.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: That's a lot of muscle, J'onn. Is Grundy really that big a threat? (Sure, he read about Solomon Grundy in the case files, but from what he could tell, the zombie had always attacked after someone attacked him first. And while he was incredibly strong and tough, Superman alone could beat him. Sending Supergirl, himself, Nightcrawler, Tenshi, Vixen and Green Lantern seemed like overkill.)

J'onn J'onzz: [Communicator: _It is necessary. Grundy has already killed three people, and many more are in danger._ ] _(Kai_ 's eyes narrowed.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: (Thought: Okay, no more sympathy was going to be given to the zombie.) We'll be right there. (After he hung up, Kai turned to see Supergirl, an angry expression on her face.)

Supergirl: I heard, let's go. (Supergirl said.)

[Baton Rouge: Street Level]

(Supergirl and Kai, were teleported to Baton Rouge just in time to see a police car fly through the air. Before either of them could do anything, Green Lantern showed up to grab the car with his ring. They flew over to him, where they were met by Vixen. Alongside them were Nightcrawler, AKA Kurt Wagner, and Tenshi, AKA Shayoka Kal.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Hey Lantern. Hey, Vixen. (Kai greeted. Kai had worked with Vixen before. She was an African-American woman with short, black hair. She wore a revealing orange bodysuit with claws. The necklace she wore allowed her to tap into the powers of animals. Coupled with her natural athleticism, she was a force to be reckoned with. Alongside Tenshi's black hair, blue eyes and black wings, she wore a black bodysuit with blue armor placelets on her chest, shoulders, shins and wrists, wearing a cowl without covering the hair, and wearing a sword made of Nth Metal.)

Vixen: Hey, you two. I guess this is a double-date, huh? Not including you and Kurt, Shayoka. (Vixen said with a smile. Another fact about Vixen was that she was very attracted to Green Lantern. The feeling wasn't mutual, however. Apparently, Green Lantern was still holding out for a certain redheaded Thanagarian, much to Tenshi's relieve. Still, that didn't mean that Vixen couldn't try. Despite knowing this, Vixen never took it out on Tenshi as she has worked together with the young Thanagarian woman before and sees that she means well.)

Supergirl: Maybe, but I've never considered zombie-fighting to be my way of enjoying a night on the town. (Supergirl said.)

Green Lantern: Come on, we've got to move (Green Lantern said as he flew off, the other five heroes right behind him.) Doctor Fate called it in to J'onn. Solomon Grundy's back.

Vixen: The zombie guy? (Vixen asked.)

Tenshi: He's a heavy hitter. (Tenshi added. Green Lantern nodded.)

Green Lantern: Yeah, he's tough, but we can take him. Funny thing, though, is that he's supposed to be dead.

Nightcrawler: Aren't all zombies, by definition, dead. (Nightcrawler asked in his German accent. The three women and Fire Saiyan laughed, while Green Lantern tried to come up with a response. Before he could, though, a loud roar shook the air. The heroes looked ahead to find people fleeing in fear. The street was littered with debris, crushed cars and flames. They saw a bus slowly rise into the air, held by Solomon Grundy. The zombie was big, close to 10 feet tall, and nearly 6 feet wide. He was pale-skinned, all muscle, and covered with the rags he died in so many years ago.)

Green Lantern: Aw, man, don't do it. (Green Lantern said, seeing Grundy heft the bus. With a roar, Grundy hurled it through the air.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: I've got it! (Kai yelled, as he moved to intercept the bus. When he got in front of it, he caught the bus with ease, and slowly lowered it to the ground. While Grundy picked up another car to throw, Vixen tapped into the power of the elephant, and she and Supergirl slammed into him. They crashed through a truck and then into a building, before Grundy grabbed them by the wrists and jumped back outside. He slammed them against the floor, then threw Vixen against a fence, and Supergirl into a light-pole. Supergirl wasn't used to pain because only Kryptonite and magic could really hurt her, or another Kryptonian. Since she didn't feel the weakness associated with Kryptonite, and Grundy had been human, that could only mean that the zombie was being affected by magic somehow. And that magic _hurt_. Vixen, on the other hand, was badly bruised, her costume was torn, and her arm was broken. Grundy moved to attack her, but he was interrupted by Green Lantern peppering him with energy-blasts and Kai was throwing a fire volley at him. While the guys kept him distracted, Supergirl rose to her feet, shaking off the pain. She saw Nightcrawler teleported over to Vixen, who was clutching her broken arm.

Nightcrawler: Are you okay? (Nightcrawler asked. In response, Vixen touched her necklace again, tapping into the regenerative power of the lizard. With a few sickening pops, the arm was healed. She nodded at Nightcrawler and the approached Supergirl, and the three moved to support their teammates. Green Lantern had Grundy wrapped in emerald energy, while Kai wrapped him in several flame wheels. Grundy roared in anger, but the two heroes thought they had him. They were proven wrong, however, when Grundy somehow floated into the air as a pulse of energy flew from him, shattering his bonds. Both heroes were sent flying in opposite directions. Supergirl moved to catch Kai, while Vixen tapped into the power of the cheetah to catch Green Lantern. The sudden change in air pressure had knocked Green Lantern unconscious. As Vixen tried to revive him, she heard very large footsteps behind her. She turned to see Grundy approach them. She flexed her claws, prepared to defend her teammate.)

Vixen: Come with it, then! (Just as Grundy was about to crush her, a blue-and-red blur smashed into the zombie, sending him flying. Superman looked down Vixen, who was again tending Green Lantern.)

Superman: Get Lantern somewhere safe! Nightcrawler, teleport them to a safe point. (The Man of Steel ordered, as Supergirl and Kai, caught up with him.)

Vixen: I could've handled him. (Vixen protested, as a loud roar echoed from down the street. Superman, Supergirl and Kai prepared themselves.)

Superman: You may get your chance. In the meantime, humor me. (Superman said. Nightcrawler came as he teleported him, Vixen and Green Lantern somewhere to recover. As Grundy approached, Superman tried to reason with him.) Come on, Grundy, we've been through this before. You don't have a chance against me, let's talk it over, maybe I can help.

Supergirl: I don't think he's in the talking mood. (Supergirl warned.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Yeah, if he was, I don't think he would have thrown that bus. (Kai added. Grundy made no response, save for charging forward and smashing his fists into the ground. He would have hit the heroes, had they not taken to the air. Superman rushed towards him, hoping to finish this quickly. Instead, Grundy caught Superman's fist with his own. He didn't even flinch. Both Supergirl's Tenshi's and Kai's eyes widened. The number of people who could catch one of Superman's punches could be counted on one hand, and Grundy's case file did not suggest that the zombie qualified to be on that list. Apparently, something had changed. Grundy tightened his fist. The bones in Superman's hand started to crack, before Grundy delivered an uppercut that sent Superman flying a dozen blocks away. Supergirl tried to attack next, but was backhanded into a truck. The zombie charged towards Kai, ramming him with his shoulder. The Fire Saiyan collapsed near Supergirl.)

Supergirl: Though you'd have gone using Instant Transmission? (Supergirl moaned, as she started to get up.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: That's the thing, I _did_ go Instant Transmission. Whatever's powering this guy is crazy! (Kai said, pain evident in his voice. They heard a roar behind them and saw Grundy marching towards them.

Both (Kai & Supergirl): (Thought: _Here we go again._ ) ( _B_ oth Kai and Supergirl thought.)

[The Tower of Fate]

 _Amazo:_ _Checkmate. You are improving. This time it took me sixteen moves to defeat you._ (Aquaman glared at the android. Amanda struggles not to laugh, but giggled a bit, much to Aquaman's dismay.) _That's nearly double the moves it took last time._ (Aquaman sighed.)

Aquaman: Set up the board. (Before Amazo did just that, a purple ankh flared into existence, and Doctor Fate returned to them. Though his face was covered by his helmet, he seemed greatly disturbed. Without preamble, he announced.)

Doctor Fate: Solomon Grundy's grave is empty. (Aquaman stood, rage on his face.)

Aquaman: Tell me where to find those responsible, then dig more graves. (Though Grundy had been a criminal for his entire life and un-life, he sacrificed himself to save the universe from an extradimensional invasion. That should have assured him a peaceful, undisturbed rest. Doctor Fate shook his head.)

Doctor Fate: We are dealing with something far more sinister than mere human avarice. Grundy's grave was forced open from the inside and the site reeks of Chaos magic. (Amazo was intrigued by this.)

Amazo: _He left under his own power?_

Amanda Sefton: Master, what you're saying is, this Chaos magic has given him a lot more power!? (Amanda suggested, addressing Doctor Fate "Master" as he is her mentor in the magic arts. Doctor Fate nodded.)

Doctor Fate: Far more power than he ever evidenced before, Amanda. (Doctor Fate held out a hand, and an orb appeared that showed the ongoing battle.) Behold. (The orb showed Grundy holding a Kryptonian by the cape in either hand, while Green Lantern and Kai attacked him. Distracted, Grundy momentarily forgot about the alien cousins and jumped into the air, punching Kai into a building, then throwing a rock at Green Lantern, knocking him down. Nightcrawler teleported in as he jumped at Grundy, who backlashed him into a building wall, much to Amanda's gasping shock.)

Amanda Sefton: Kurt! (Amanda whispered. As the images continued, Aquaman said.)

Aquaman: They need our help.

Shayera Hol: So does Grundy. (The four turned to see Shayera walking up to them.) Let's try and get there before the League kills him. (Amazo turned back to the orb, which now showed Grundy using Vixen like a baseball bat to knock Supergirl away.)

Amazo: _That scenario seems… unlikely._

Doctor Fate: In any case, are you certain you're up to this? (Doctor Fate asked.)

Shayera Hol: Doesn't matter. Bad guy or not, he sacrificed his life to save ours. We owe him the benefit of the doubt. (Shayera said.)

Amanda Sefton: Shayera's right, master. Please, let me come as well. I've been here for weeks, but I could also use the experience I need to strengthen my magic. (Amanda added. No doubt, Aquaman and Fate knew this was also an opportunity for her to reunite with her boyfriend Nightcrawler.)

Doctor Fate: Very well. (Doctor Fate said, who held out his hand. A white hole appeared in thin air.) I've learned the hard way that the energy-dampening properties of this device can disrupt fundamental forces, so I've kept it hidden in pocket dimension, away from the magic that must flow freely in my home. But if you are truly ready to take up the fight again… (Shayera hesitated only for a moment, before plunging her hand into the hole and withdrawing a spiked mace. _Her_ spiked mace. Shayera held it in one hand.)

Shayera Hol: I'm ready. (Then Doctor Fate turn to his apprentice as he pour out a magic blast, non-attacking, toward her as it changed her clothes. She was wearing a red bodysuit with her chest covered in a strange symbol-like in white, white and black wrist bracelets, and boots with grey tipping, a blue belt and a cyan cape with a hood.)

Doctor Fate: There, with this change of attire, you will not be recognized but to those close to you as it will also boost your abilities to some extension. While I still believe that you still need more training, your training as a sorceress has improved greatly than most apprentices I've trained in the years. If you believe you are ready to go, I will not stop you. (Doctor Fate said. Looking at her hand, Amanda stared serious as her magic manifested as she spread some spark around without causing any damages around as she smiled proudly.)

Daytripper: I am, and also I always liked the name… Daytripper.

[Baton Rouge: Street Level]

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: (Thought: _This is not going well._ ) (Kai thought, as he was thrown into the side of a bus. While the blow didn't really hurt, thanks to his fast healing factor, he was getting smacked around a lot. At one point, he considered going Great Ape, but dismissed the idea. Grundy was strong enough to kick Superman's butt, and the Great Ape form might cause more damage to the city than Grundy. Grundy jumped at Kai, but before he landed on him, Supergirl collided with him fists-first and knocked him to the ground. In response, Grundy lifted her up by her leg and smashed her into the ground repeatedly. She was saved when Superman punched him in the face, while Kai tackled his legs from behind.)

Superman: Get her somewhere safe! (Superman yelled. Kai nodded, then teleporting in was Nightcrawler. Kai scooped up Supergirl and ran to the top of a building. As he laid her down on the ground, he had to marvel at Kryptonian healing. Even with the damage they sustained, Superman and Supergirl only needed a couple of minutes before they were back in the fight. But then again so is Saiyan healing, but the difference is that their power increase after every healed injuries

Supergirl: Ugh… Sora? Kurt? (Supergirl moaned, then she opened her eyes. During his stay in this universe, Supergirl and Kai have met and befriend the mutant Nightcrawler. They even learned his real name being Kurt Wagner and they chose to trust him with theirs as well. As Supergirl slowly got back up, they saw Grundy crash into Superman.)

[Collapsing Building, Baton Rouge, Louisiana]

(The shockwave from the impact caused a building to collapse. Nightcrawler saw two people still inside, a boy and a young woman. He and Kai saw Vixen going for the kid, so he teleported to the building wall and started wall crawling and made it to the woman.)

Nightcrawler: Come on! I'll get you out of here! (Nightcrawler yelled, holding out a hand. The woman fearfully put her hand in his, and he teleported her to safety, just as the whole building fell in on itself.)

[Baton Rouge: Street Level, Louisiana]

(As they landed on the street, he noticed Vixen had successfully saved the kid. Meanwhile, Green Lantern was blasting away at Grundy with his ring, but Grundy only clapped his hands together. The shockwave sent Green Lantern flying through the air, as well as shattering the windows of every building in a 5-block radius. Superman tried rushing the zombie again, but Grundy grabbed two cars and made him into the filling of a very bizarre sandwich. When he pulled the cars away, Superman swayed on his feet, until Grundy hit him with an uppercut that sent him flying into supports of a bridge that passed over the bay. The bridge started to collapse, now that two of its supports were gone. As the bridge began to destabilize, Aquaman rose from the water. Under his feet was the largest octopus that anyone had ever seen. Under Aquaman's mental commands, the octopus wrapped its tentacles around the supports and brought them back into place, until Supergirl flew up and cemented them into place with her heat-vision. The other two supports were cemented back into place, by Amanda, now going by Daytripper, as she flew toward Nightcrawler.)

Daytripper: Kurt, it's so good to see you again after all this time. (Daytripper said, happy to see her boyfriend. Nightcrawler rose a brow in confusion at the hooded covered superheroine until she took down her hood, as he turn his frown to an exciting smile.)

Nightcrawler: Ah! Liebchen, you're alive! (Nightcrawler responded. Both Daytripper and Nightcrawler hugged each other in their reunion. However, one car that had been on the edge of the bridge began to fall. As it did, Shayera flew over, ripped the car roof off with her mace and pulled the frightened mother while the frighten daughter was pulled by her niece Tenshi, to safety, just before the car hit the water. Shayera watched the family hug in relief, then run off, just as Green Lantern flew over. For a moment, he couldn't believe it and neither could Tenshi.)

Green Lantern: Shayera? (Green Lantern asked. The Thanagarian in question looked him up and down.)

Shayera Hol: I hate the beard. (Shayera commented.)

Tenshi: No way, Aunt Shayera! (Both Green Lantern and Shayera turn to see an astonished Tenshi looking at her aunt. Shayera looked away in shame, thinking that her niece blames her for her imprisonment in the hands of the Thanagarian forces. Much to her surprise, Tenshi gave her a big hug with a few anime tears on her eyes.) Oh, it's great to see you again. After the Thanagarian Invasion, I didn't know where to find you. (Surprised at first, Shayera returned her niece's hug with her own. She left a single tear drop fall from her eye and a small smile, knowing that she still had family and one Thanagarian that doesn't despise her. Then Kai, Supergirl, Nightcrawler, Daytripper, Superman and Vixen arrived.)

Green Lantern: You okay? (Green Lantern asked Superman. Superman shot him a look. His costume was torn, and he was covered in cuts, bruises and now, he was soaking wet.)

Superman: Do I _look_ okay?

Nightcrawler: Wow, fancy meeting you here, Shayera. (Nightcrawler said. Shayera was confused by the strange creature talking to her, so Kai said.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: This is Nightcrawler, he's a human mutant from Universe 13. I'm sure you do recognize me, Shayera. (Kai said. While his costume was new to her, Shayera did recognize the green eyes and blonde spiky hair.)

Shayera Hol: Oh, Rota! Sorry I almost didn't recognize you. (Shayera turns to Nightcrawler.) And it's nice to finally meet you, Kurt. Amanda's been talking a lot about you. (Shayera said, making Daytripper blushed a lot on her cheeks, much to Nightcrawler's delight.)

Nightcrawler: No problem. (Nightcrawler said as he and Kai turned to the others.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Now, where were we? (Green Lantern crossed his arms.)

Green Lantern: We were about to kick Grundy's undead a…

Doctor Fate: Perhaps we can be of assistance. (Doctor Fate said as he appeared in front of them, as did Aquaman and Amazo.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Hey, Amazo, how've you been? (Kai said, waving to the android. Amazo looked at him for a moment. Sora and Amanda had been the only ones besides Doctor Fate and Aquaman to have any contact with him, and the Saiyan had taken steps to actually be his friend while Amanda had no difficulty talking to him. In fact, Amazo considered Sora and Amanda to be his _first_ friends.)

Amazo: _I am well. I wish to aid you against this threat._ (Superman shook his head.)

Superman: Okay, let's throw our big guns at him: me, Fate, Kai, Supergirl and the android. (Superman leaned close to Doctor Fate.) You let him out of the tower now?

Dr. Fate: I was curious to see if you would try to dissuade him. (Doctor Fate replied.)

Shayera Hol: Hold up. (The heroes turned to Shayera.) Before Golden Boy teleports him into the sun, I want to try talking to him. (She spread her wings and flew off. Tenshi spread her wings and followed her aunt in the air.)

Green Lantern: Shayera! Tenshi! (Green Lantern shouted, but they were gone. It wasn't hard for Shayera and Shayoka to find Grundy. He was pushing a building, though for what reason, they couldn't tell. Shayoka halted as she let her aunt try her plan to talk to the zombie.)

Shayera Hol: Grundy! (Shayera yelled. Grundy turned towards her with a glare, but Shayera stepped towards him.) It's me! Remember, Bird-Nose? (Shayera referred to what Grundy had always called her. Instead of recognizing her, like she hoped, Grundy grabbed Shayera and slammed her into a wall. Dazed, Shayera could only watch as Grundy lifted an arm to crush her, but a powerful hand grabbed Grundy's limb and throw him into the air. Tenshi then send a few swings with her Kiblade, the Calming Wing, at Grundy who grunts as her last one sends him crashing down to the ground.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Pick on someone your own size! (Kai growled. In response, Grundy grabbed Kai's tail and hurled him several blocks away. With a groan, Kai picked himself up, then activated his Courage Drive Mode. He and Tenshi charged back into the fray, where they saw Superman and Supergirl punch Grundy on either side of his head, knocking him back a step. Doctor Fate flew in and blasted the zombie with bolts of mystic power, while Aquaman slashed at him with his hook. Green Lantern joined the fight, blasting at the same time as Kai's fire ki cannons, Daytripper's magic power bullets and Tenshi's ki slash barrage.)

Shayera Hol: What's happened to him? (Shayera asked about Grundy.)

Doctor Fate: I'm sorry. I sense nothing of the Grundy we know within that shell. He is nothing but rage! (Dr. Fate said.)

Amazo: _Then it is time I brought this to an end._ (Amazo raised a hand, which was surrounded by a golden aura. Shayera jumped in front of the android.)

Shayera Hol: No! Don't hurt him! (Amazo moved her aside with telekinesis, then began to bombard Grundy with unquantifiable power. The other heroes moved back to avoid getting atomized.)

Amazo: _In my travels through space, I've attained mastery of forces all but incomprehensible to humans. I… wait._ (Instead of falling in defeat, Grundy seemed to be getting larger!) _Something is wrong. The creature is somehow feeding on my energies! He adds my power to his own!_ (With a telepathic cry, Amazo fell back, only to be caught by Kai and Nightcrawler.) _My presence here puts you all at risk. I will retreat several light-years' distance until I can determine how to counter this effect._ (In a flash of golden light, Amazo vanished, leaving only a small wisp of smoke behind. The heroes stared at the smoke for a moment, looked at each other, and then charged Grundy. Superman punched him across the face, only to be knocked to the ground by Grundy's fist. Supergirl flew feet-first into Grundy's stomach, but she was grabbed by the face and thrown across the water, skipping like a stone. Kai tackled him like a football player, crashing through several buildings until Grundy pushed back, ending up at the place they started.)

Green Lantern: Tell us something, Doc. (Green Lantern said to Doctor Fate.)

Doctor Fate: Grundy was revived with Chaos magic, a cumulative with no known upper limit. My magic id as useless as Amazo's technology. (Doctor Fate explained.)

Vixen: Then I say we take him out the old-fashioned way. (Vixen declared. She ran to an enormous statue and, using her animal strength and claws, began to tear great gouges out of the stone. Seeing what she was doing, the others led Grundy to the right place, then Kai rammed the statue with his Kiblades. The statue fell right on top of the zombie, and for the first time since the fight began, it was quiet. As Supergirl hopped onto the rubble of the statue, Superman shook his head.)

Superman: No way it's that easy.

Supergirl: Sure it is, (Supergirl argued, then continues.) The android half-fried him with the cosmic thing. All we had to do was seal the de… Agh! (She was interrupted when Grundy burst out of the rubble, grabbing Supergirl by the throat and ankles. Enraged by this, Kai fired a volley of energy from his cannons.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan/Courage Drive Mode] Kai: Put her down! (Kai barked. Then in a burst of energy being released as Kai ascends to the next level: Super Saiyan 2. To everyone in the surrounding area, Kai's eyes and hair colors were the same, but this time his hair was spiky and going upward, with a few bangs on his face, a hard stare and electricity flowing around his golden aura. As he instantly swings his Kiblades at Grundy with increased speed, Grundy was yelling in a lot of pain as he tried to counterattack Kai, but easily dodges it, much to the heroes' surprise.)

Shayera Hol: You heard the man! (Shayera gave an avian cry as she slammed her mace, crackling with energy, into Grundy's side. For the first time, the zombie gave a roar of massive pain, then fell to his knees. Superman crashed into him, causing Grundy to lose his grip on Supergirl. Super Saiyan 2 Kai caught her and gently put her down. Supergirl reopened her eyes as she groans, but smiles brightly at her boyfriend's new Super Saiyan form.)

Supergirl: See, Sora. I… I knew you would do it. You've finally ascended. (Despite currently being serious, Kai gave a small smile and a nod to his girlfriend as he gently shushes her to recover. As Grundy landed on the ground, Shayera approached him, mace in hand alongside Tenshi with her Nth Metal Sword.)

Shayera Hol: Don't make us do this, Grundy! (Shayera begged. Grundy only stared at her, drool pouring from his mouth, before he roared and charged again. Tenshi spun around his attack and swinged her sword into Grundy's back. Grundy gave another roar of pain, but attacked again. Again and again, with Shayera swinging her mace and Tenshi swinging her sword, and each time they did, Grundy became weaker. Finally, Shayera and Tenshi took to the sky, then dove, striking Grundy as hard as they could. The zombie was knocked through the street and into the sewer below. The heroes approached the large hole, Shayera and Tenshi had created. Green Lantern swung a light generated from his ring.)

Green Lantern: I can't see him. (Green Lantern declared after a moment.)

Superman: Neither can I, there must be lead in those old sewer pipes. (Superman said.)

Supergirl: Guy tends to leave a trail, we'll find him… (Supergirl said.)

Vixen: And then Pretty-Polly and Tenshi here can bash him with their magic mace and sword. (Vixen finished.)

Shayera Hol: Why does our mace and sword hurt him? (Shayera asked, as she looked at her weapon curiously. However Tenshi knew the reason behind it due to having been accurate to her people's history.)

Doctor Fate: It's made of Nth-metal, your people's technology was built specifically to repel magical creatures. It disrupts the magic that animates him. The creature knows only rage and seeks only oblivion. Your mace or Tenshi's sword may be the one thing that can grant him peace. (Doctor Fate explained.)

Green Lantern: What are you saying? (Green Lantern asked.)

Shayera Hol: Your favorite movie is _Old Yeller_ , you know exactly what he's saying. (Tenshi's eyes widen as she had watched Old Yeller since her adjustment to Earth life.)

Tenshi: Aunt Shayera, are you saying we have to… put him out. (Shayera nodded to her concluding niece. Then Shayera looked down at her feet.)

Shayera Hol: Is this my destiny? To be a destroyer? To betray yet _another_ friend?

Doctor Fate: It's not that simple, it never was. (Doctor Fate said.)

Vixen: Hey! (Everyone turned to Vixen.) How about we discuss it for another couple of hours. That way, he's sure to get away.

Aquaman: Only you have the power to put that creature out of its misery. To stop it before it hurts anyone else. (Aquaman said to Shayera. Shayera looked at her mace, fear and uncertainty written all over her face. Green Lantern and Tenshi stepped up to her.)

Green Lantern: You don't have to do it Shayera, I'll do it for you. Give me the mace. (Green Lantern said.)

Tenshi: I agree with Lantern here, auntie. Besides, you're not the only one with an Nth metal weapon. I'll be the one to do it. (Tenshi added. For a moment, Shayera stared at them, then her face hardened with resolve.)

Shayera Hol: Forget it, John, Shayoka. He was my friend, it's my responsibility. (Shayera closed her eyes.) I'll do it.

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: Not alone. (The others turned to Super Saiyan 2 Kai, who deactivated his Courage Drive Mode.) You need someone to find him, first. (He then turn to Nightcrawler.) Nightcrawler, that night vision of yours works in a sewer system. (Kai asked. Nightcrawler nodded.)

Nightcrawler: Ja, I could teleport us to a few miles toward him once you pick a lock on his energy.)

Supergirl: Are you sure, Sora? (Supergirl asked. Kai and Nightcrawler turned to Doctor Fate.)

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: Are you _absolutely_ sure that nothing else can be done to help him? (Doctor Fate nodded.)

Doctor Fate: It is merely an empty husk that desires its own destruction. There is nothing inside. No mind, no emotion, save for rage, no… soul. (Nightcrawler looked down in sadness while Kai sighed.)

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: Then we're sure. (Before he grouped with the Thanagarian and Saiyan, Nightcrawler walked to Daytripper as he kissed her, much to her surprising delight.)

Daytripper: Be careful down there, Kurt. (Daytripper said worried. Nightcrawler smiles proudly as he responded.)

Nightcrawler: Don't worry, Mandy. I'll be fine, I'll have Sora and Shayera down there with me. (Without another word, the three heroes: a Justice Leaguer, X-Man and Z-Guardian, jumped in after Solomon Grundy.)

[Baton Rouge: Sewer Level]

(For half an hour, the two aliens and mutant walked wordlessly through the sewers, their way illuminated by the glow from Shayera's mace, only stopping when Kai sniffed the air for Grundy's scent and using ki sensing to locate his ki while Nightcrawler was looking with his glowing yellow eyes, indicating his night vision.

Shayera Hol: You don't have to do this, Sora, Kurt. (Shayera finally said.) I already said that I can take care of this. Grundy was my friend, after all. (Kai and Nightcrawler shook their heads.)

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: And I already told you, you need our help to find him, besides.

Nightcrawler: Grundy might be your friend, but you're _our_ friend. (Nightcrawler finished. Shayera stared at them for a moment, then nodded.)

Shayera Hol: Thank you. (Kai froze, then started sniffing the air while picking up something with his ki sense.)

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: That way. (Kai said, pointing. They ran down the next tunnel, and found Solomon Grundy. He was slumped against the wall, panting heavily. He stared at them, then started to growl.

Shayera Hol: Shh, it's okay. I know what you want. What you need. (Shayera gently whispered. Grundy seemed to understand her intentions and relaxed. Kai closed his eyes and Nightcrawler looked down. They knew what was coming next.) Close your eyes. (Grundy did so. Shayera raised the mace.)

[Baton Rouge: Street Level]

[On the surface, while a crowd of news crews and civilians were gathering, two of the heroes were pacing. Both Green Lantern, Tenshi and Supergirl were worried about someone important to them.)

Supergirl: They've been down there too long! (Supergirl announced.)

Green Lantern: She's right, we should go in after them. (Green Lantern said. Just before they did so, Shayera and Kai flew up out of the hole, while Nightcrawler followed via teleportation. The other heroes rushed to them, but they said nothing, their heads were lowered.)

Shayera Hol: It's over. (Shayera said, Kai and Nightcrawler affirming with a nod.)

Nightcrawler: Before we left, I made a prayer to God that he would give Grundy a peaceful and undisturbed rest. May the lord grant him peace at last. (Nightcrawler said. The others lowered their heads, in respect to the fallen. Shayera moved away, and the reporters began to bombard her with questions.)

Reporter: Hawkgirl! Do you think today's acts can possibly make up for your complicity in the Thanagarian invasion of Earth? Especially since your niece Tenshi was the only one of your kind trying to prevent from happening. (One reporter asked.)

Reporter #2: Hey, who are you? Are you a new hero from here or another universe like the Saiyans and mutants? (Second reporter asked Daytripper, who was surprised that the media wasn't calling her a freak. She looked at Nightcrawler who nodded in approval.)

Daytripper: Ah? Well, yes I am, but I'm a human sorceress from the same universe as Nightcrawler and a team of mutant superheroes known as the X-Men. (Daytripper stated. Interested by this new information, reporters were asking her if there were more like her or the X-Men coming to their universe, but raised her hand in a gesture.) Ah, no more comments, I've got to get going. (Daytripper and Doctor Fate magically teleported away while she waved goodbye to Nightcrawler who waved back, and with a cell phone number to call her. Kai lean in as he whispered.)

Kai: So does this mean you and me could double date with our girlfriends. (Nightcrawler smirked but nodded calmly.)

Nightcrawler: Sure, if we have the time to do so. (Another set of reporter return their attention back to Hawkgirl.)

Reporter #3: Do you have a comment on your dismissal from the Justice League? (Another reporter asked.)

Green Lantern: Hawkgirl was never dismissed from the Justice League, (Green Lantern said, as he and the other heroes caught up to her.) She can come back whenever she likes. (Shayera stared at him in shock, while he shrugged.) I recused myself because… well, you know. (Tenshi struggles not to laugh, but Nightcrawler chuckled a bit at Green Lantern's denial of his love for her, much to his dismay. Afterward, he resumed to the point as he gestured to Superman.) Anyway, Superman broke the tie. (Superman smiled when Shayera turned to him.)

Superman: I believe in second chances. I believe in redemption. But mostly, I believe in my friends. (Superman said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.)

Man: Traitor! (The heroes turned to see several people cursing at her and throwing other insults. apparently, some people didn't want to give the same second chances as Superman, much to Kai, Supergirl, Tenshi and Nightcrawler's irritation.)

Green Lantern: Hey, back off! (Green Lantern snapped.)

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: Yeah, she doesn't have to take that crap from you! (Kai cussed.)

Shayera Hol: Yes I do. (The two heroes turned to Shayera.) But it's okay. I guess I deserve some of that.

Tenshi: But auntie… (As Shayera walked off, a hand grabbed hers. It belonged to the little girl and mother she and Tenshi saved earlier.)

Little Girl: Thank you, Miss Angel. You too, Miss Tenshi. Both of you. (The girl said, a smile appeared on her face. Shayera gave a smile back, then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kai's, with a proud smile on his face.)

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: You deserve that, too. (Kai said. Finally, as the sun started to rise, the Leaguers, Z-Guardian and X-Man went home.)

[Kasai's, San Francisco, California] [May 3rd 2002]

(A night later, at a Japanese restaurant called Kasai's, Sora and Kara, in their dating outfits, were on a double date with Kurt and Amanda who got dressed as well. They were discussing about League or Z-Guardian topics. They also were talking about other topics related to their off times.)

Amanda Sefton: So Sora, you worked as a temp in the popular culture business. (Sora smiled with Kara as he said.)

Sora Sanada: Of course. I mean I still have the money that Bruce and Kumato gave me but I just happen to like the job. Designing characters, plots, sounds and animating moves are one of my best passions in the world. Besides fighting powerful opponents, I mean. (They all shared a laugh together.)

Amanda Sefton: You must be a lucky woman, Kara. To have such as a wonderful and creative man. (Amanda commented. Kara smiled at that.)

Kara Kent: Thanks! I'm truly glad that I get to spend time with him whenever we can. I'm sure the same can be said about you and Kurt too. (Kurt and Amanda smiled at each other when they receive such compliment. Back in their universe, they have been a couple since their sophomore year. Even after mutants were exposed, Amanda never stopped seeing Kurt, even when her parents forbade her to. Just then their food came and as they were eating, with Sora just rapidly eating his meal, he muttered a sentence to Kurt, who looked confused.)

Kurt Wagner: Sorry, but what? (Kara sighed at her boyfriend's eating habits.)

Kara Kent: Sora, talk without your mouth full. (Kara said. After he shallowed all of the food in his mouth, Sora said clearly with a few laughs.)

Sora Sanada: Sorry. As I was saying, Kurt, what are your plans after we finish making your documents?

Kurt Wagner: Plans?

Sora Sanada: You know, like. What are you gonna do after you got your papers and record on order. Are you planning to go to college? What degree are you aiming at?

Kurt Wagner: Oh. Well, I never really got any career counselling due to the fact that most of the councilors didn't really want to advise a mutant student because of our X-Gene. (Kurt said sadly. Sora, Kara and Amanda knew what that meant. Ever since mutants were given negative response from the public, most college wouldn't want them on their campuses. However, in this universe, the mutant superheroes' secret identities aren't revealed so they can go to college if they wanted to and would receive financial aid from the Z-Guardians or apply for scholarship. A nervous Sora was smiling sadly while scratching the back of his head.)

Sora Sanada: You know, forget that I mentioned it. (Smiling kindly, Kurt shook his head.)

Kurt Wagner: Nein! You are only looking out for me. I appreciate that. (Sora smiled in relieve.) Well, if I had to choose a passion that drives me to further help people. I would say, I've read on medical profession such as Thomas Wayne. I love how he used his medical skills to help people rather to just make more money. (Amanda, Sora and Kara smiled to see some new hope for Kurt. As Sora was finishing his meal, he turns to see a familiar face. That's when he spotted Metaru, in a dark green jacket, blue t-shirt, black slacks, with Kitty wearing a pink dress as they were having a good time together. Sora widen his eyes in shock.)

Kara Kent: What's wrong, Sora? (A worried looking Kara asked. A waiter came to their table and asked.)

Waiter: Excuse me sir, but would you and your party like to have the dessert of dangos. (Suddenly both Sora and Metaru widen their eyes upon hearing of dangos as they raised their hands and spoke.)

Both (Sora & Metaru): Yes, I would like some please! Huh? (Both Saiyans turn to see each other with their girlfriends and friends looking confused.)

Sora Sanada: Oh, come on! I hate it when I'm right. What are you doing here Date?

Metaru Date: What'd you think, Sanada? I'm here spending time with my pretty Kitty here. (Metaru said as he and Kitty were rubbing noses together, much to Sora's surprise. Then Metaru turns to narrow a look at his archrival.) Plus, I bet I can eat more dumpling you can hold up.

Sora Sanada: Oh yeah! I bet I can eat trice as much as you can eat. (While Sora and Metaru were barking wits and wits, Kitty came to their table. After Amanda and Kurt introduce Kitty to Kara and they shook hands, Kara said.)

Kara Kent: Boy, I've never seen Sora argued or be competitive toward anyone before. (Kitty nodded as she said.)

Kitty Pryde: Me too with Metaru. I mean sure he argues with his bandmates from time to time but nothing like this.

Amanda Sefton: Maybe it's a form of Saiyan rivalry. (Amanda suggested. Somewhat, both Kitty and Kara nodded to that. Then they tun to each other and laughed happily with Amanda and Kurt.)

Kara Kent: We sure have a strange taste in men, so we Kitty. (Kitty nodded as she said.)

Kitty Pryde: Amend to that, but that's part of why we love about them. (Both women laughed happily with Amanda and Kurt while Sora and Metaru were racing to be the one to finish their serving of dangos.)

[Ending]


	19. The Once and Future Thing, Part 1

Justice League XYZ Episode 019 – The Once and Future Thing, Part 1

* * *

[Universe 7 – DBZ Universe]

[Time Nest, Conton City] [Age 852]

(Within the gates of a blue ripple-like portal was home to the Supreme Kai of Time, a God of Creation and a base of hundreds of the most dedicated and skilled time law-enforcement agents in the universe. The Time Patrollers. All of the Time Patrollers were good at their jobs, but the leader of the Time Patroller was the best of the best, known for his skills, accomplishments, and of course, his friendship with Son Goku, Son Gohan and many of Earth's Special Forces. The Z-Fighters. The races of the Time Patrol members were consisted of the Saiyans, Namekians, Arcosians, Majins and Humans. The Namekians are a peaceful race of green skin people with antennas, pointy ears, and were skilled in the art of combat, ki manipulators, healing and possess the ability to create a set of Dragon Balls to grant anyone a set of wishes. The Arcosians are the same race of reptile-like people with the same fighting potential, destructive powers and the ability to survive in a vacuum. They are the race the Space Tyrant Frieza came from, but have joined the Time Patrol to make amends for their past deeds. And the Majins are a race of magically pink gum-like being that originated from the one being known as Majin Buu. It started with the Good Majin Buu, learning about love and created a female Majin, who he called Miss Buu and together they created a son and from that family in later generations, the Majin race was born. Thought most of the Time Patrollers now knew that the Time Patroller started with Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time after he completed his mission. The Trunks they know is from an alternative timeline where Son Goku died of an unknown heart virus that took Bulma almost two decades to create an antidote. Six months later on May 12, Age 767, two android appeared on South City and began destructing everything and everyone on site. Piccolo, a Namekian and core member of Z-Fighters, was the first to fight them and the first to die, next was Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyan/Planet Vegeta. One by one the Z-Fighters were destructed by the androids, created by Dr. Gero, a rogue scientist and mastermind of the Red Ribbon Army that Goku destroyed as a child. Only Gohan and Trunks survived until eventually Gohan was taken out 13 years later. After being beaten by the androids, Trunks decided to go back in time and warn the Z-Fighters of the main timeline and help them confront the android and Cell, Dr. Gero's Ultimate Android. After he received the information, skills, training and power, Trunks returned to his timeline and easily destroyed Androids 17 and 18. Months later, he destroyed the final nightmare of his world, Cell in his imperfect form. After that, the Supreme Kai of Time approached and told him of his violation of time law and said that he could pay up for his "crimes" by working under her. At one time, Trunks and Chronoa decide to name the distortion that Trunks did with his Time Machine that created another timeline as the Time Splitting Divergence, to clarify the similar scenario that causes it. Now, he and the current members were overseeing the initiation of the four newest Time Patrollers: the Ultimen. After arriving in their universe, the four superheroes had quickly been brought up to speed about how things worked. After attending the education needed, they been deployed to Trunks' team and were being assigned their rooms and standard Time Patrol armor. Trunks had been shocked when Chronoa had announced that Saiyan survivors of Planet Vegeta were actually alive. Trunks had been surprised that there were other Saiyans in another universe's timeline and that was one of him is the cousin of his father. When the Ultimen showed up, and told them that they'd actually met Sora and the other Saiyans, they been bombarded with questions. Unfortunately, they hadn't known Sora that well. In fact, they hadn't even known who they were underneath their masks until they arrived at the base of the Time Patrol Plaza. All they could tell them was information on their own universe.

Arcosian Time Patroller: Man, I can't believe that survivors of Planet Vegeta and more are living in a world of superheroes. (The Arcosian muttered. Then he shouts out in anger.) They could've told us or the Z-Fighters that they were alive and fine. After all they aren't invaders or planet brokers.

Namekian Time Patroller: I know how you're feeling like this, but you have to see it from their point. (The Namekian Time Patroller said.)

Arcosian Time Patroller: And what might that be? (The Arcosian asked. That's when a Human girl responded.)

Timezone: You know as well that Yankuo's telling the truth, Ridga. (Timezone said.)

Female Human Time Patroller: Look at it this way, Ridga. If your planet was destroyed and you found yourself in another planet on another universe, would you want to be reminded of that horrifying nightmare? (The Namekian Time Patroller Yankuo, and Ridga thought over it as their kind have been through similar tragedies as the Saiyans, they knew that remaining in the same world could let to heart pains and traumatizing nightmares. While the Saiyan Time Patrollers understood their reasons, the non-Saiyan members looked down in shame for thinking that the Saiyans at Universe 24 didn't care.)

Ridga: I guess not. Plus it was Frieza's doing that almost got them killed.

Wind Dragon: Don't worry about Sora and the other Saiyans. (The Plumbers turned to see Wind Dragon, the other Ultimen behind him.) From what I saw of them, they've been doing well.

Future Trunks Briefs: Indeed they have. (All whirled around to see Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time and a man with a white mohawk style hair, purple skin, cyan shirt, baggy pants, red boots, a blue vest, orange sash and two yellow earrings.)

Timezone: Supreme Kai! (Timezone exclaimed. The Supreme Kai had visited the Time Patrollers on occasions, requesting their help in stopping anomalies in the universe every once in a while. The Supreme Kai gave a smile.)

Supreme Kai: Yes. Anyway, Sora has been doing well for himself. He and the rest of Saiyans that formed the Z-Guardians have already saved their new universe once, and I can verify that they'll… (The Supreme Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time frowned and put a hand to their heads.)

Timezone: Supreme Kai of Time? (Timezone said. She and Trunks quickly went in to support her up.)

Shifter: Supreme Kai? (A concerned Shifter asked. She had met the Supreme Kai a couple of times, and despite his eccentricity, found him a likeable person.) Are you all right? (The Supreme Kai and Supreme Kai of Time looked up at them.)

Supreme Kai: Don't worry, we're fine.

Chronoa: However, we must be going. Something urgent is gonna happen and it starts at Universe 24. (In a flash of blue and white lights, the Supreme Kai and Supreme Kai of Time vanished.)

Timezone: What was that about? (Timezone asked.)

Future Trunks Briefs: I don't know, but it can't be good. (Trunks said.)

[Opening]

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Justice League Watchtower] [May 4th 2002]

(Shayera's return to the Justice League had left most members in 1 of 2 camps: some didn't think she could be trusted, while others were at least willing to give her a chance. Unlike Shayera, when Tenshi first joined the Justice League there were some mildly rumors about her, but after a couple of missions with her, they knew that they could trust the young Thanagarian with their lives as she was always there putting her life on the line for them. Kai, on the other hand, firmly believed that he could trust the Thanagarian with his life. Seeing Kai, a trusted Justice Leaguer and founder of the Z-Guardians, put his faith in Shayera had actually brought other members to the second camp. Some, however, wouldn't forgive her for her betrayal. One of those was Wonder Woman, who was currently glaring at her as she walked to her table in the cafeteria.)

Green Lantern: Diana's carrying a grudge. (Green Lantern commented, where he, Batman Kai and Z-Guardians Mutsu and Soshu were eating.)

Batman: She'll get over it. (Batman said.)

Kai: Hopefully. (Kai added. He learned about the Amazon culture, and betrayal of any sort was a crime of the highest order.) Still, Mutsu. How're you and Kitty doing? (It was no secret that Mutsu and Shadowcat were now a couple. After the lecture and sex, he gave her on the rooftops of Portland and in his bedroom of Date Manor, Mutsu and Shadowcat have been getting to know each other much better. During the day, tabloids have been getting pictures of Metaru Date and his new lady friend Kitty Pryde, thankfully he and Batman managed to finish writing down her background, birth certificate and a few essential notes. Currently, Kitty is a college student in Portland University and staying with him at his house with the rest of Kuraizan.)

Mutsu: Oh, we're fine. I gotta say for a valley-type girl from Illinois of Universe 13 like her, she ain't that bad to have around. She's great. The way she can street drive, her increasing strength and powers, her creative ideas, honesty and bravery all pack in a petite, but gorgeous body is a brutal excitement a Saiyan could ask for. (The two Leaguers didn't say anything nothing against it, but rose their eye brows in curiosity. Both men have listen to his band's songs and while heavy metal wasn't one of their favorite genre, their songs weren't half-bad.)

Kai: Man, I can already tell that she makes you happy, doesn't she. (Kai said smiling. Mutsu, smirking proudly, shrugged it off. Then he turn his attention to Soshu.)

Mutsu: What about you, Musashi. Have someone in your mind. (Mutsu suggested. Musashi smirked with a raised brow.)

Soshu: As a matter of fact, I do. With Anna. (Soshu was drinking his sports drink as he saw the confused looks on his teammates' faces. Musashi sighed.) That's Rogue's real name, Anna Marie. At first, she was kinda scared that if I touched her skin, she could accidently drain my life force, but once I did that, nothing happened. (Soshu said. It was true. After Anna Marie AKA Rogue awoke in his house, she touched him by the face, but nothing happened. It turn out that it was because his Saiyan physiology was too dense from being affected by human skin touch absorption powers like Rogue's. During her stay at his house at Eugene City of Oregon, Rogue has been training and adjusting to life in this universe and in time she and Ujimaru began to fall in love with each other. Together at Eugene City, they were the perfect duo, professionally and affectively so to speak.)

Ujimaru Hojo: We're doing fine ourselves. Mostly going out to movies, nightclubs, poetry, but above all we just enjoyed each other's company. (Mutsu smirks proudly that he and Sora weren't the only ones having a good relationship. Then he turn to Green Lantern.)

Mutsu: How about you, Lantern? Carrying anything?

Green Lantern: What, with Shayera? (Green Lantern smiled.) It's been a long time since we were together. We've decided to give each other our space for a while. (Both Kai and Batman looked at him skeptically while Mutsu and Musashi struggle not to laugh.)

Green Lantern: I'm very happy. (Green Lantern said.)

Batman: Uh-huh. (Batman said, clearly not believing him.)

Mutsu: You and me both, Bats. (Mutsu said.)

Green Lantern: Anyway, why is it that we always talk about either Sora's love life, Metaru's, Ujimaru's or mine? (Green Lantern said, trying to change the subject.)

Kai: More like your lack of one. (Kai commented. This got Ujimaru to chuckle a bit. Green Lantern shot them a look, then asked Batman.)

Green Lantern: What's going on between you and Diana? (Most of the senior Justice Leaguers and Z-Guardians enjoyed implying that there was something going on between the princess and the Dark Knight, Sora and Sasuke included, though Sora did think that they were a good match.)

Batman: There's nothing going on between us. (Batman said. Kai and Mutsu rolled his eyes, and Musashi looked skeptical while Green Lantern said.)

Green Lantern: Uh-huh.

Batman: I don't have time to pursue a relationship, my work is too important. (Batman said.) Diana's a remarkable woman, she's a trusted friend, she's… (Batman noticed the looks the other four heroes were giving him.) … Standing right behind me, isn't she?

Wonder Woman: Don't let that stop you, keep digging. (Wonder Woman said as she put a hand on Batman's shoulder.)

Alert Voice: Intruder alert! Dormitory deck. Intruder alert! Dormitory deck. (The six heroes stood up at the sound of the automated alert. They rushed to the deck in question, to find a man in a blue bodysuit, goggles and a silver belt stealing one of Batman's spare utility belts.)

Kai: Freeze! (Kai yelled, a ball of flame appearing in his hand as he powers up to Super Saiyan.)

Man: Y… you weren't supposed to see me! (The man, in a terrified voice, said. He pressed a button on his belt, and jumped into a white, swirling hole that appeared behind him. The six heroes quickly followed, but began to spin around until Green Lantern created a bubble around them with his ring. They shielded their eyes as the end of the tunnel became very bright.

[Wilderness, Oklahoma] [June 9th 1879]

(When the six heroes exited the tunnel, they weren't in the Watchtower anymore. In fact, they had no idea where they were. All around them dust, mesas and tumbleweeds.)

Green Lantern: Everyone okay? (Green Lantern asked.)

Kai: I think I left my stomach back on the Watchtower. (Kai moaned.)

Oshu: Join the club here. I'm almost this close to puke up my breakfast. (Oshu moaned.)

Wonder Woman: Where are we? (Wonder Woman asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard the sound of guns being cocked. The six heroes turned to see six men on horseback, each aiming a pistol at them.)

Batman: Where? I think the real question is _when_. (Batman said. The men hopped off their horses and approached them.)

Bandit #1: I have to confess, Yer about the most colorfully-attired folk I've ever bushwhacked. You circus-folk? (One bandit said.)

Wonder Woman: Not exactly. (Wonder Woman said. The guy shrugged.)

Western Bandit #1: I don't care what ya are, so long as ya pay the toll.

Kai: Toll? (Kai asked.)

Mutsu: What the fuck are you talking about? (Mutsu cursed. The man glared mildly at Mutsu, but ignored him.)

Bandit #1: Welcome to Elkhorn, Oklahoma, folks. This here's Tobias Manning territory. (The man said, tipping his hat. He held out his hand, expecting his "toll".)

Wonder Woman: You want tribute? Money? (Wonder Woman asked, incredulous.)

Bandit #1: Well, I ain't particular, that fancy gold chain will do just fine. (The bandit said, his eyes drifting to her hip. Then he cupped her chin in his hand.) Unless there's somethin' else you wanna give me?

Kai: (Thought: Bad move, dude _._ ) (Kai thought with a smirk.)

Musashi: (Thought: Poor bastard, he's dead.) (Musashi thought, not feeling sympatric for the bandit.)

Mutsu: (Thought: Guess I'll enjoyed this after all.) (Mutsu thought, anxious to wait and see. Wonder Woman heaved the man over her head and sent him flying. One of the others aimed his gun, but Kai knocked it aside and slammed his fist into the man's jaw. Two of them were taken by two metal covered boulders, courtesy of the Metal Saiyan and Rock Saiyan. The other two fired their guns, but Wonder Woman deflected the shots with her bracelets.)

Wonder Woman: Those are the biggest, slowest bullets I've ever seen. (Wonder Woman commented.)

Batman: You're letting them go? (Batman asked, as the two remaining bandits tried to run.)

Wonder Woman: Oh, no way. (Wonder Woman caught the fleeing men with her lasso. She knocked the men out, while Batman and Green Lantern brought the horses over.)

Batman: I was afraid of this. (Batman said as he pulled a newspaper from one of the saddles. So far, Mutsu narrowed his eyes while Kai and Musashi widen their eyes in surprise.) The Elkhorn Gazette. It's either an amazing forgery or it's less than a month old.

Wonder Woman: So? (Wonder Woman asked.)

Batman: Look at the date, June 9, 1879. (Batman said.)

Green Lantern: I have mentioned how much I hate time-travel? (Green Lantern asked.)

Kai: Fantastic, and no Auntie Kai to get us out of here. (Kai said, looking around.)

Wonder Woman: Do you think your Time Spell could get us back? (Wonder Woman asked. All three Saiyan heroes shook their heads.)

Mutsu: Doubt it. (Mutsu said in a neutral expression.)

Musashi: It's nothing personal, but we only know how to do a few things with our Time Spell, and actually _moving_ through time isn't one of them. (Musashi said. Wonder Woman sighed.)

Wonder Woman: Then if we don't find our sneak-thief, we're stuck here.

Green Lantern: Let's head for the nearest town, see if we can find him. (Green Lantern suggested.)

Batman: We can't go anywhere dressed like this. (Batman said, gesturing to their costumes. Kai, Oshu and Soshu were wearing their usual attire underneath their costumes, but jeans, different colored jackets and t-shirts wouldn't blend into 1879 America any more than Batman's costume.)

Wonder Woman: No, we can't. (Wonder Woman agreed, as she looked at the men she'd knocked out. After a brief amount of time changing, the Leaguers and Z-Guardians were now wearing the men's clothes. Fortunately, they were all relatively close in size. However, the clothes were filthy, so Kai, Musashi and Mutsu used their Time Spells to restore them to good condition. Sora was wearing a dark red, knee-length jacket, dark white hat, blue pants, and a black, button-up shirt with brown boots. Metaru was wearing a dark black jacket, gray shirt, blue pants, and black boots. Ujimaru was wearing a white hat, red scarf, orange button up shirt, black pants, a brown jacket and boots. Diana was wearing blue pants, a white shirt and hat, and brown jacket with brown boots. Bruce was wearing a long, black coat and hat; his other attire was all grey. John, not wanting to put on the smelly clothes, had simply made new ones with his ring.)

Diana Prince: These shoes are killing me. (Diana complained.)

Sora Sanada: You fight crime wearing high-heels. (Sora said, pointing out the obvious.)

Diana Prince: High heels that fit!

Ujimaru Hojo: When it comes to covet missions, one must blend in plain sights. Masters of disguise needs to adapt their appearances to that of the populace and endure any discomfort of what may come. (Ujimaru said, stating a logic fact.)

John Stewart: Everyone should probably take one of these. We probably won't be bothered if people see we're armed. (John said, handing out holsters and pistols.)

Sora Sanada: Or it'll start a gunfight. (Sora muttered, even as he gingerly took the gun. Sora only used the occasional energy weapon, never a gun that fired bullets except for Metaru.)

John Stewart: Your empty holsters aren't going to scare anyone, you sure you don't want one? (John said to Bruce.)

Bruce Wayne: Positive. (Bruce said, pointing to his utility belt. Then John turn his attention to Metaru who had his usual guns on the holsters.)

John Stewart: Date, your guns aren't from this time, let alone from this world. (John said to Metaru as he reached his hand out for the gun. Metaru scowled, as he slapped off his hand.)

Metaru Date: Piss off, Stewart. These pieces were hand made by me. I am a man who lives and dies by his own ways and code of morals and honor. The guns stay with me. (Metaru said with passion and serious tone.)

Bruce Wayne: Just leave him be, John. He's a man who is true to his words. I can respect that. (Bruce said, much to the other Leaguers and Z-Guardians' shocking surprise. Metaru smirk gladly that Bruce was on his side, as he then hopped onto a horse.) Let's ride!

[Saloon, Elkhorn]

(The other Leaguers and Z-Guardians followed suit, and their horses took off. It took about an hour, but they made it into town. They had no idea where to look, so they picked a saloon. It seemed cliché, but it was the only idea they had. They entered the saloon and sat at a table in the corner. They received passing glances, but attention returned to the center of the room, where a card game was going on.)

Lash: My pappy always said, faint of heart never filled a flush. (One of the players, a man with a flower on his brown vest and a grey hat on his head, commented.)

Poker Player #1: It ain't your pappy's money. (Another man said, as he put his cards down.) I fold.

Tobias Manning: That leaves you and me. What're you holding, Mister Lash? (A man with a thin mustache and a brown coat, said.)

Lash: It'll cost you another five-hundred to find out. (Lash said, pushing forward a pile of chips. The other man smiled, pushed his own chips forward and laid his cards on the table.)

Tobias Manning: Call! Four kings and an ace. (Lash rubbed his chin.)

Lash: Well now, that's a might perplexing, seeing as how I've got four aces and a king. (Lash said as he put his own cards down. He started to pull the chips towards himself, but the other man stood up.)

Tobias Manning: Well, I've got the gun. (He pulled out a strange, seven-barreled weapon. Lash put his hands up, then a small pistol shot into his open palm.)

Lash: Lotta that goin' around, it seems. (The two men stared each other down, before Lash spoke again.) Seem like a waste of a good-sized pot; how 'bout we split it and both walk away? (In response, the barrels of the other man's gun extended on spider-like limbs and surrounded Lash.)

Tobias Manning: How 'bout I take it all? (Lash's eyes widened in surprise, but otherwise kept his cool.)

Lash: Sounds fair, the way you explain it. (He said as he put his gun down.)

Diana Prince: That technology's from the future! (Diana hissed, as she started to get up, while Ben was reaching to summon his Kiblade and Metaru reaching for his guns.)

Bruce Wayne: Wait, we don't know how things work here yet. (Bruce whispered.)

Ujimaru Hojo: Bruce is right! Trust me, I don't like this as much as you do, but we must be patient. We must observe the situation first and then devise a plan, I also want to know where he got that weapon from. (Ujimaru whispered. Diana, Sora and Metaru looked at each other, but sat back down. Two men grabbed Lash by the arms, while the other man's gun went back to normal.)

Tobias Manning: Hang 'im at dawn.

Lash: Don't I get a trial? (Lash demanded.)

Tobias Manning: Sure. You're guilty. (The man leaned in close.) My town, my rules.

Lash: Wait a minute! Can't we talk about this? How 'bout another hand? Double or nothing! (Lash cried, as he was being dragged off. But it was too late. He was dragged off.)

John Stewart: I think we know how things work here now. (John commented.)

Diana Prince: We have to help that man! (Diana said.)

Metaru Date: I'm with Diana on this. He won that poker game fair and square. I'll be damned if I let an innocent man get hanged for nothing. (Metaru said. Diana smiles glad that someone besides her was on board.)

Bruce Wayne: That's not what we're here for. Someone's tampering with history. The stakes are much bigger than the life of one card shark. (Bruce said. Diana stared at him, then got up.)

Diana Prince: Then it's settled. We'll break him out after sundown. (As she walked up, Sora smirked at Bruce, who hadn't responded.)

Bruce Wayne: What? (Bruce asked.)

Sora Sanada: Wha-ksssh! (Sora said, making a whipping motion with his hand, while John and Ujimaru chuckled.)

[Town Jail, Elkhorn]

(Later that night, at the jail, Lash was trying to force the bars on his window open, but with no success.)

David Clinton: That's not going to work. I tried already. (Lash turned to the occupant of the cell next to his, a small man with a grey beard.) Yeah, those bars are cheap pig iron, man, but they're plenty strong enough to hold. At least until morning, when they come to hang you.

Lash: Do you mind? (An annoyed Lash asked.) I'm trying to plan an escape over here.

David Clinton: How's it coming so far? (The other man asked.)

Lash: I'm working on it! (A clang against the bars to Lash's cell made both men look up.)

Guard: Quiet down in there! (The guard barked.)

Lash: That's just what I was telling him! (Lash said, pointing at the other man. All of a sudden deep growls were heard in the jail. All three men turned to see a large muscular, spiky blonde hair man with no pupils flying towards the guard, hands held out, as if to steal his soul or readying to kill him. 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Sora flew up to the guard, who was so scared that he couldn't move.)

[3rd Grade Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: Boo!

Guard: Ah! (The guard turned and ran, right into the wall, and knocked himself out. Sora would have smiled, but he was so tense that he only smirk a bit, then reverted back to his base form. The men in the cells covered their eyes from the golden flash, before looking at Sora.)

Lash: How'd you do that? (Lash asked. Sora shrugged.)

Sora Sanada: A magician never reveals his secrets. Especially one from the Far East. (Lash smiled.)

Lash: Fair enough. (The other heroes came in.)

John Stewart: I'll get the door. (John said, his ring making a key, until Diana simply ripped the door off its hinges.) Or you could do that.

Ujimaru Hojo: That's what I would've done. (Ujimaru said. Diana handed Lash his holster and gun, while Bruce told him.)

Bruce Wayne: I'd get out of town if I were you.

Bat Lash: I'd like to, but my pappy always said, "A man who sticks his head in the sand makes a pretty good target." I've got business to conclude before I leave. (Lash said. He twirled his gun, then re-holstered it, before holding out his hand to Diana.) Bartholomew Aloysius Lash. Friends call me Bat. Bat Lash. (Diana shook his hand, while John made the introductions.)

John Stewart: I'm John. These are my friends Diana, Sora, Ujimaru, and Metaru and… (John hesitated when he reached Bruce, who never told anyone who he was while he was working.)

Bruce Wayne: …Bruce. (The detective finished.)

Ujimaru Hojo: We're lawmen, looking to bring a criminal to justice. (Ujimaru said.)

Sora Sanada: You may have seen him, he's got amazing machines. We think the man who put you in here works for him. (Sora said.)

David Clinton: Not exactly. (The seven turned to see the other man, and the heroes recognized the voice. It was the time-traveler!)

Metaru Date: You! (Metaru barked.)

John Stewart: You're… (John began.)

David Clinton: David Clinton, inventor of the chrono-suit, at your disposal. (The man said.)

Diana Prince: You tried to steal Batman's utility belt. (Diana stated.)

David Clinton: And you chased me, but time-tunnels are somewhat counter-intuitive. Even though you were only seconds behind me, I arrived here nearly six months before you did. (David said. Then he turn his attention to the Saiyan Z-Guardians.) Although, you three are by far the most powerful metahumans I've encountered.

Sora Sanada: Oh, ah… We're not metahumans, we're Saiyans. Members of the Z-Guardians. (Sora said. David raised a brow in a confusion.) We're from another universe and we started the Z-Guardians in the earlier 2000s.

David Clinton: Sorry, but during my travels, I never seen aliens from different universe coming to our world. It's like the timeline has been spilt into two. (David said. This got the Z-Guardians' eyes widen as they knew what David is trying to described the event of a time distortion.)

Sora Sanada: (Thought: Strange, could it be his chrono-suit that caused a Time Splitting Divergence?) (Sora thought. Returning to the topic at hand, Bruce approach David's cell.)

Bruce Wayne: Where's your time-travel device? (Bruce asked.)

David Clinton: Now there's a story. (David said as he hung his head.) As soon as I got here, I was robbed.

Ujimaru Hojo: By Tobias Manning. (Ujimaru guessed.)

David Clinton: Yes, he did. He took my suit and used it to take over this town. (David began to pace.) He keeps taking trips to the future and coming back with stolen technology. He keeps me here to teach him how to use the stuff that he can't work out for himself.

Bat Lash: Which I'd suspect is most of it, what with him being so mule-stupid and all. (Lash commented.)

David Clinton: It's been horrible in here, humiliating! I just want to go home. I'll gladly accept my punishment if you help me get back. (A begging David said.)

John Stewart: How did Tobias take over a whole town with a time machine? (John asked.)

David Clinton: With future-tech, of course. (David said, like it was obvious.)

Bruce Wayne: Like his surveillance cameras. (Bruce said, pointing up. Sure enough, a camera was pointing right at them.)

Metaru Date: Shit, we've been compromised. (Metaru growled.)

Bruce Wayne: We need to go. Now. (Bruce barked.)

Diana Prince: You're with us. (Diana said, ripping open the doors of David's cell.)

Bat Lash: Now that's a healthy gal. (Bat Lash commented, as they made their way out. They were only saved from getting killed by gunfire because John was able to bring up a shield in time. Bullets pinged off. They were safe, for the moment.)

John Stewart: I've got their positions. I'm gonna take 'em down. (John said.)

Diana Prince: Don't hurt anyone, we could accidentally change history. (Diana warned.)

Sora Sanada: Little late for that, don't you think? (Sora asked. Bruce heard a noise behind him, and turned to see the prison guard, who'd regained consciousness. The man reached for his gun.)

Bruce Wayne: Go ahead. Give me an excuse. (Bruce said as he reached for his utility belt, and Metaru reaching out for one of his guns. The guard could see that Bruce didn't have a gun, so he went for his own. By the time his hand wrapped around the grip, Bruce had ripped it out of his hand and knocked him out.)

Metaru Date: Now that's just showing off. (Metaru commented as he shot down some guards without killing them. Outside, the gunfire was starting to lessen.)

John Stewart: Something's happening out there. (John said.)

Ujimaru Hojo: Seem that way, especially with our kind of luck. (Ujimaru said.)

Bat Lash: Somethin's happenin', all right. The cavalry's arrived! (A very happy Lash said.)

[Elkhorn: Ground Level]

(After a few more gunshots rang out, everything was silent. The group emerged from the jail to see a rather strange trio. One was a Native-American, and he was by far the most normal. There was a man dressed in black and red, wearing a red mask and had a whip at his side. The last was a massive man that wore a gray shirt and wide-brimmed hat, which only partially concealed a large, distorted eye and torn mouth.)

John Stewart: Who are you people? (John asked.)

Ohiyesa Smith: Sheriff Ohiyesa Smith. (The Native-American said.)

El Diablo: El Diablo, ever at the service of justice. (The masked man said with a Spanish accent.)

Jonah Hex: Jonah Hex. Don't have a lot of time for jawin'. In these parts, there's an abundance of bad men who need settin' straight. (The disfigured man said. To punctuate his statement, Hex loaded a pair of shells into his shotgun. Hex then looked the heroes up and down.) If you all are workin' for Tobias, there's gonna be difficulty.

Bat Lash: Easy, Jonah. They're with me. They helped me out of a spot while I was here incognito, tryin' to find out more about Tobias. (Bat Lash said.)

Ohiyesa Smith: What have you learned? (Smith asked.)

Bat Lash: Among other moral failings, the man cheats at poker. (Bat Lash said.)

Jonah Hex: Heh, I coulda told ya that. (Hex said, then spat off to the side.)

Sora Sanada: Okay, I'm a little lost. Someone want to fill us in on the whole story? (Sora stepped forward. Following his lead, Metaru asked the Native American.)

Metaru Date: Sanada's right. Let's start with you, sheriff. (A calm Metaru said.)

Ohiyesa Smith: I've lived in Elkhorn since the war, and I've been sheriff most of that time. This here's a mining town, booming too. Folks sometimes get a might rowdy on payday, but still, it's a good place to live. There's never been any mischief I couldn't handle. That is, until about six months ago. Tobias Manning's always been trouble. I've run him out of town before. Well, he came back, and this time he had, I don't know, magic powers. (Smith said.)

El Diablo: There's no such thing as magic, my friend. It was some sort of trickery. (El Diablo said.)

Sora Sanada: (Thought: Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Daytripper might have something to say about that.) (Sora thought. Smith continued, anger in his voice.)

Ohiyesa Smith: Well, he tricked me near to death! Then he beat me good and ran me out of town like a stray dog. He took over the town, and runs it like his own personal kingdom. He treats the townspeople like slaves. That's unacceptable to me.

El Diablo: The sheriff went looking for men to help take Tobias down, and he found us. (El Diablo added.)

Jonah Hex: And what's yer stake in this? (Hex asked.)

John Stewart: We're lawmen, too. (John said.)

Jonah Hex: From back East and far West? (Hex asked.)

Both (Bruce & Metaru): Sure. (Bruce and Metaru both lied.)

Diana Prince: We came here to bring this man to justice. Indirectly, he's the source of your trouble too. (Diana explained, pointing to David.)

Ujimaru Hojo: Tobias stole a dangerous weapon from him, and we need to take it back. (Ujimaru added.)

Sora Sanada: Since we want the same thing, maybe we should work together. (Sora concluded.)

Ohiyesa Smith: I ain't about to turn down help. (Smith said.)

John Stewart: What's the plan? (John asked.)

Jonah Hex: Plan? (Hex snorted.) We put him in the ground. (The four natives to the timeline walked to their horses. The Leaguers and Z-Guardians, plus David, looked at each other for a moment, then followed. The eleven of them got onto their horses and rode off.)

[Wilderness, Oklahoma] [June 10th 1879]

(After a while in the wilderness, Hex turned to Sora, noticing the Kiblade in his hands that appeared out of nowhere.)

Jonah Hex: Fancy sword you got there, son. I reckon you folks are time-travelers? (Sora gave a nervous smile.)

Sora Sanada: Now, where would you get a crazy idea like that?

Jonah Hex: Experience. I've had an interesting life. (Hex replied easily. Then he reel in to get a close eye on a confused Sora.) It's strange, but for some reason, you look like another fellow with a furry belt, spiky hair cut and optimist smile. His name was Rota, but he had orange eyes. (Sora was surprised to hear this. That there was a Saiyan in this universe that time travelled and met Hex.)

Sora Sanada: You know, Rota is my actual name, but I doubt we've met before, Hex. The only other thing I can think of is that I was named after my grandfather. (Sora said. Hex looked at Sora carefully as he didn't recognized him besides appearance of that Saiyan.)

Jonah Hex: Guess, I must be getting old. You're right, we haven't met before so I guess he could've been your grandpappy. (Jonah replied.)

Ohiyesa Smith: We're getting close. I wanna warn you, there's some downright unusual activity going on hereabouts. Don't let it throw you. (Smith said.)

John Stewart: Don't worry, we've got a lot of experience dealing with unusual… (John trailed off as a pair of mechanical pterodactyls, with gun-toting riders, flew in close.) I'm sorry, you were saying?

Bruce Wayne: Sora, Diana, and Ujimaru. Take care of them. (Bruce barked.)

Sora Sanada: Got it. (Sora and Ujimaru jumped off their horses and transform into Super Saiyans.)

Bat Lash: What the… (Bat Lash said. Then his jaw dropped as Sora, Ujimaru and Diana flew into the air. Both riders fired energy weapons, but Diana deflected shots with her bracelets, while Sora simply absorbed them with his fire powers and Ujimaru raised some rocks and act them as shields. Diana then ripped the wing off the one of the robots, while Sora fired a blast of fire that disabled the other. Both riders deployed jetpacks and flew off until Ujimaru hits them with large boulders.)

Diana Prince: Why would they need robot dinosaurs if they had jetpacks? (Diana asked as they flew back down to their horses.)

[Super Saiyan] Sora Sanada: For the coolness factor? (Sora suggested, before he turn back to his base form and hopped onto his horse with Ujimaru following his lead. Everyone else simply rolled their eyes.)

[Tobias' Camp, Oklahoma]

(When they reached Tobias' camp, they took cover behind some stones, while Smith took a look at the defenses. He didn't have a lot of time, however, because he was detected by the guards. Robots, dressed in cowboy attire. Several dozen more robots ran out, firing automatic and energy weapons.

Bat Lash: Now might be a good time to turn into those Super Saiyans as you call it! (Bat Lash said to Sora, as the group took cover. Sora shook his head.)

Sora Sanada: I've got someone else in mind. Ujimaru. (Nodding, Ujimaru and Sora took steps as they performed the Fusion Dance as a white flash of light appeared. After it died down, they saw a light tan skin man with spiky dark brown hair, blue eyes wearing a black vest with red shoulder and neck pads, a red belt, black baggy pants, golden wristbands and stockings, and black shoes.)

Sojima: Ah, now what do you call a Sora and Ujimaru combined. Sojima will do. (Sojima, with the voices of Sora and Ujimaru, said. Sojima turns into a Full Power Super Saiyan then flew toward and sped down into the mass of robots, and sent many of them flying with a lot of volley of flaming rocks. The rest of the group, save for David, charged in, easily laying waste to the robot soldiers. Occasionally, they met up with one of Tobias' lieutenants, and each one had something very out of place with the Old West. One rode a Velociraptor, another drove a tank, and three were inside of giant robots, but the team defeated them all. All that was left was their leader.)

Ohiyesa Smith: Tobias! (Smith roared.)

Tobias Manning: If it isn't "Pow-wow" Smith. (Smith turned to see Tobias come out of a shed.) Wasn't expecting to see your sorry hide again.

Ohiyesa Smith: I've told you before about calling me that, it ain't gonna happen again. (Smith growled.)

Tobias Manning: No, I expect this is gonna be the last time. Go for you gun, chief, so I can ventilate ya proper. (Tobias agreed, as he extended the barrels of his gun again. Behind Smith, the rest of the heroes stepped forward, with their guns, batarangs, and something to fire as projectiles.)

Bruce Wayne: Seven guns, seven of us, nobody miss. (Bruce said, drawing a batarang.)

Metaru Date: Gotcha, Bats. (Metaru said, smirking while drawing out his guns. A moment later, a batarang, two bullets, an energy-ring blast, a whip, a bladed tiara, two metal ki-bullets and a pillar of fire-rock reduced Tobias' weapon into scrap.)

Tobias Manning: My guns! (Tobias shouted.)

Ohiyesa Smith: You and me, partner, right now. (Smith said. Tobias smirked.)

Tobias Manning: Another day, lawman. (He ran back into the shed, and emerged from a skylight, on the back of a winged, robotic horse.)

Ohiyesa Smith: I can't catch him in the air! (Smith raged.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Sojima: You can with help. (Sojima said as he picked Smith up by the shoulders with his feet and pursued. During the chase, both Sojima and Metaru channeled their Super Saiyan power into Ohiyesa, much to the sheriff's sensational surprise.)

[Super Saiyan Powered] Ohiyesa Smith: Oh, what's happening to me?!

Sojima: Date and I are channeling some of our Super Saiyan power into you, sheriff. He's your outlaw and your outlaw to lock up for good. (Smith smiled grateful of the Saiyans' generous gift. The fusion Saiyan quickly catching up to the robot. He tossed Smith through the air. The sheriff, now covered in a golden aura, landed on the back of the horse and punched his enemy. Without anyone to control it, the robot crashed into the ground. Both men were flung clear of the crash, and struggled to their feet.)

Tobias Manning: Have it your way. (Tobias said, as he pulled out a knife.) Let's finish this! (While Tobias might have acted threatening, he wasn't a threat when it came down to a fair fight. Smith beat the stuffing out of him, especially since he was temporarily enhanced by the Super Saiyan powers transferred into him, finally knocking him out with one final uppercut. As the rest of the group caught up to him, he pulled off the chrono-belt that Tobias was wearing.)

[Super Saiyan Powered] Ohiyesa Smith: This what you're looking for?

[Elkhorn: Ground Level]

(After a short rest, the group gathered up all of the technology that Tobias had hoarded, and Green Lantern, now in his uniform along with the other Leaguers and Z-Guardians, with Sojima's fusion wore out, sent it into the sun with his ring.)

Green Lantern: Near as my ring can tell, that's everything that shouldn't be here. (Green Lantern said.)

Bat Lash: Shoot, I wanted one of them fancy ray-guns. (Bat Lash said.)

Jonah Hex: Ain't dependable, they jam. (Hex warned him.)

Kai: I don't suppose you could keep all this a secret? (Kai asked Smith. The sheriff smiled.)

Ohiyesa Smith: Who would believe us? Though, I'm gonna miss having a taste of that Super Saiyan power. I'm not entirely sure, but you do bear a resemblance to the same fellow that Hex and I met. He was a kind and confident fella, kinda like you. (Kai smiled at he felt like he knew of this Saiyan. A short distance away, Batman, Ujimaru, Mutsu and David were working on the chrono-belt. For his own reasons, Oshu had a narrowed look on David. Despite seemingly being captured by Tobias, even Oshu knew that he was hiding an objective by being here.)

David Clinton: Oh, you forgot to reset the compensator. Here, let me. (David said, reaching for the belt. He pressed a button, and Batman and Ujimaru was hit by a wave of energy and collapsed while Mutsu deflected the energy wave from him. David snatched up the belt and created another time-tunnel, just as the other Leaguers and Z-Guardians ran to their fallen friend.) Or maybe I'm lying! (Metal ki bullets would've landed a hit on David, if he hadn't activated the defenses of his chrono-belt. Mutsu aimed his guns at him with a deadly glare.)

Oshu: Son of a bitch, I knew you had a hidden agenda behind all of this. You were just waiting for the perfect time to do it. (David smirks darkly.)

David Clinton: Nothing gets passed by you, do they Mutsu? That's right, I know. While my travel here in your timeline, I've learn its difference with mine. You Saiyans arrived here during the Thanagarian Invasion and have formed the Z-Guardians to protect the world from supervillains, Hollows, and any threat from Earth, space or any universe in the multiverse. Too bad none of you will survive what I have in mind. (Laughing maniacally, David jumped into the tunnel, followed closely by the four superheroes. The others tried to go after them, but the time-tunnel vanished.)

[Time Stream]

Kai: (Thought: Here we go again.) (Kai thought, then felt some of the light of the time streams pouring into him as he saw flashbacks of his life. **A flashback appeared as he saw a view of a planet that wasn't Planet Vegeta. A town blooming as a city with several houses and a foundation in the town square were springing light blue healthy water as the direction of its source was that of a castle. Inside of what seems to be a library is a young Saiyan girl of 12 years with red hair and in a robe of purple, a pink sash, a pink scarf and blue shoes. Next to her was a young Sora, then Rota of the age of 5 wearing a similar robe as well, but it was red while his scarf was yellow and his shoes red as well.)**

 **Kid Taomi: Grandpa, can you tell me and Rota the story of how you came to this planet in the first place.**

 **Taomi and Rota's Grandpa: Of course, my dear Taomi. How I came to this world began at the planet where the Saiyan race originated from. (The Saiyan king said. As he began to tell them a tale.) Long ago, in the age of Sala, there was a planet of the Saiyans called Sadal, where Saiyan warriors, Kiblade wielders and combatants were born to improve, to compete and to protect all life from any darkness threatening any form of people from the brink of extinction. Each Saiyan possessed a pure light in their hearts which enacts when a Saiyan has reach a new transformation after the Great Ape form during the full moon.**

 **Kid Rota: Grandpa, is it the Super Saiyan form that you achieved years ago. (Rota asked. The Saiyan king nodded.)**

 **Taomi and Rota's Grandpa: Exactly, my grandson. However, the Original Super Saiyan achieved this form through rage. Soon many Saiyan warriors wanted to achieve this power for their own selfish desires. (The young Taomi and Rota were looking a bit scared of what to come to hear.) Many of them began to fight against each other until it was brought into a civil war that destroyed the planet. The Saiyan race would've perished had the original Saiyan king not sent several millions of children, including myself, off world to survive, to live. However, I was separated from the rest of the Saiyans and landed here on what would later on become Planet Vegisen. I spend my childhood looking for others like me but couldn't find them. I spend most of my time growing up living with the wildlife of the planet, creating new techniques and skills to ensure my survival on this new world. It was a peaceful existence until I met your grandmother. (Now both kids were interested as this involves their grandmother the Queen of Planet Vegisen.) Together we started out as a great team. Of course we still had our difference and annoyed one another from time to time, but we got along fine until it bloomed into a relationship. That's when an invader come to take this planet of its resource, and had an army of captured Saiyans that he took. I confronted him, of course. I was a teenager by then and even with my increased strength and power, I couldn't defeated him. (Taomi and Rota looked a bit surprised by this. The Saiyan king chuckled a bit as he knew they were anxious to know more.) When he harmed your grandmother, I felt a lot of rage. While I feared that getting enraged would lead me to the same path of the Original Super Saiyan, I knew that I had to use it to save her and Saiyans enslaved to him. And so… I became a Super Saiyan. (Both kids looked amazed by how the tables were turned.) It was an intensive battle, we both sufer a lot of injures but in the end, I defeated that invader with the power given to me from the other Saiyans that your grandmother freed during the battle from the animals and nature of the planet itself. Afterwards, we founded the springs of the water of this chasm that we turn into our castle, more Saiyan survivors later on came to this planet that I named Vegisen as I took it as my name and eventually your grandmother and I would have your father and then he would have you two and Rorama to our big family. (Big Taomi and Rota smiled brightly at how the story turn out to be, even though felt the urge to puke of the romantic parts. Walking in was Carota, father of Taomi and Rota and son of Vegisen, with his mate/wife Kaomito.)**

 **Carota: You telling them that story of how you founded this planet, father. (The Saiyan king of Vegisen or Vegisen smiled as he shrugged. Then out of nowhere, a little kid at the same height and build as Rota came but was twice his age. He had grey hair, blue eyes, wearing a red and blue outfit with samurai-like pants and shoes.)**

 **Kid Rorama: Still, I like how it's a great tale of how grandpa founded Planet Vegisen in the first place. Plus you forgot the part of how Rota was your name, grandpa.**

 **Vegisen: Did I now? (A smirking Vegisen said. Then a pair of arms got around him as he kisses his wife. She had long jet black, blue eye as smooth as the ocean waters at night, fair skin and wearing royal garb of purple and red. While she was of old age like her husband, she still has the body of a thirty five year old. Her name was Fenene.)**

 **Fenene: Of course you did! Though Vegisen is a nice name, I still find your old one adorable and majestic. (Fenene said while rubbing Vegisen's hair. Kid Rota giggles happily.)**

 **Kid Rota: Still, I'm honored that I got to be the third man of our house to have the name of Rota. (Rota said. Then he turns to Rorama and Taomi.) Sister, brother! Let's get strong together. That way we could help, grandpa and dad protect Vegisen with all of our power. (The older sister and brother nodded kindly, which was so adorable. Rorama said.)**

 **Kid Rorama: Of course little brother. Hopefully, in the future, we can finally allow immigrants from beyond the stars who desire peace to live among us. (Rota paused while Taomi, smiling, and unnerved placed a hand on her chin.)**

 **Kid Taomi: My, brother. You sure have a fascinated interest in allowing those of non-Saiyan origin to live among us.**

 **Kid Rorama: I'm only saying this as the times are changing, so will people's opinions on Saiyans. (Rorama said. Then he looked at the windows and smiled at the happiness and prosperity that the people on the town were enjoying.) Unlike our peaceful world here, there are other beings who suffer from war, famine and other disasters on their planet. Someday, I believe that Vegisen can be a beacon of hope. Allowing any alien to live here as our own. Integrating them into our way of life and to be examples for them to follow. (Carota hums politely at his son with Kaomito. Even though he may not look like it, Rorama had enough wisdom and knowledge to be in comparison with his grandfather. Then Rota said to his brother.)**

 **Kid Rota: Say, brother. Let's go out and play together. What do you say? (Both boys turns to their parents. Rorama asked.)**

 **Kid Rorama: Can we go out to play, mother, and father? (Both parents playfully placed a finger on their chin as they finally had a decision.)**

 **Kaomito: Seeing that you both have finished your studies before coming here and that you haven't gotten in trouble. (That's when both Saiyan brothers said.)**

 **Both (Rota & Rorama): HEY! (Kaomito laugh joyfully.)**

 **Kaomito: Okay, okay! You two can go out and play if you like. (Both Saiyan brother pumped their hand down in victory.)**

 **Kid Rota: Yes! (Rota said. Then he and followed by his brother Rorama ran off as Rorama said.)**

 **Kid Rorama: Thank you mother!**

 **Kaomito: Just be back before it gets dark. (Kaomito said. Later at night, both brothers were sitting on a cliff, watching the stars at the night sky. Rorama smiled at he gazed at the stars while Rota looked out and had a wondering look on.)**

 **Kid Rota: Say, Rorama. (Rota said. Rorama turns as he said.)**

 **Kid Rorama: Yes, Rota.**

 **Kid Rota: What do you suppose is out there in those stars? Good people or bad people? (Rota wondered. Rorama hums kindly.)**

 **Kid Rorama: Hard to say, but I guess it could be both. Nevertheless, we should never stood to the bad people's level. (Rorama said.)**

 **Kid Rota: Uhhh? But brother. What if we were at war with them and we have orders to kill them. (Rota asked. Rorama had a serious expression.)**

 **Kid Rorama: Even if we need extreme measures, we should not kill unless we have no other choice or in self-defense. As long as you don't always kill and cause pain to others than you'll maintain your kindness and good morals. (Rorama put his hand on his brother's shoulders after they got on their feet.) No matter what, Rota. Promise me that you'll retain your good nature. That you'll always fight for what is right. Don't ever forget who you really are. (Initially staring blankly, but soon Rota smiled proudly as he nodded.)**

 **Kid Rota: Of course my lord brother! I, Rota, will be the most powerful and honorable warrior of the Saiyan race! (Rota said as he saluted Rorama, who return the gesture with his own. Then both were chuckling happily.) Jeez, brother. Since when did you get so wise and noble?**

 **Kid Rorama: Well, I'm your big brother. Of course I have to wise and noble. Someone has to. (Rorama answered. Then both Rorama and Rota shared a laugh together.** The flashback ended. Now that was a surprise to Sora/Kai. What he just saw was his family consisted of his father Carota, his mother Kaomito, sister Taomi, his brother Rorama and himself and an elderly Saiyan with similarly resemblance to him alongside his father, but his eyes were blue too. The old man calling himself Vegisen and the elderly woman was Fenene. Kai defeated a madman named Vegisen when he was an adolescent himself, but he looked different. But having regain his full memories, he realized the man he thought was Vegisen was an imposter and that his grandfather was Vegisen. Kai decided to that aside as he, the League and Z-Guardians headed to who-knew-when.)

[Neo-Gotham] [2052] [Timeline 2]

(The four Leaguers and three Z-Guardians flew out of the time-tunnel, and rose unsteadily to their feet. They looked around to find themselves around Gotham City, 50 years forward from their present day.)

Jokerz Thug: We've been expecting you. (The heroes looked up to see a pack of strange people that looked like sci-fi clowns walking towards them. The looks on their faces clearly showed that they weren't friendly. Before the clowns got closer, a bolt of purple lightning cut a furrow into the ground, and three people showed up.

Old Static: But I don't think you were expecting us! (The speaker, an older African-American man with grey dreadlocks and a purple coat, landed on the ground, next to a man in a black suit with pointed ears and a red bat-symbol on his chest. Next to him was another man, wearing silver armor and had black wings. Green Lantern walked up to the man with dreadlocks.)

Green Lantern: Static? (Green Lantern asked in disbelief. The winged man stared right back at Green Lantern.)

Warhawk: Dad? (Green Lantern widen his eyes in shocking surprise. Kai sighed.)

Kai: Looks like it's gonna be one of _those_ days. (Out of a sudden, Kai sensed a sensational wave of ki from three individuals somewhere in the city.) (Thought: What's this? The energies I'm picking up are those of Batman and Wonder Woman, a Thanagarian and human and…. A Kryptonian and Saiyan. What's going on here?!)

[Disclosed Hideout, Ruined Gotham City] [2027] [Timeline 1]

(In a distant future of 25 years from the present day, was a dark and desolated world were silvered colored robots were flying in the dark sky via jet feet. Below them were ruined city buildings.)

Magnetman (Voice-Over): Yes, this is the future in the main timeline. A dark, desolate and heartless world. Born from deceptions, war, suffering and misguidance. We have all lost everything to mechanize being known to Universe 13 and those of this world as the Sentinels. Humans, metahumans, mutants, alien. Everyone on both sides have lost everything to the enemy. Enemies we cannot defeat so easily. It began after the death of the Flash at the hands of Lex Luthor and the death of the greatest Saiyan hero of all, Super Saiyan Kai died of a mysterious new heart virus. All hope has been almost lost by the new versions of the Sentinels as they slaughtered the members of the Justice League and the Z-Guardians. The ones that survived the encounters chose to stay in obscurity to devise for a way of counterattacking these monsters. (Projections of people, white for humans, red for mutants, green for aliens and yellow for metahumans were shown as some were either cowering away from the arrival of Sentinel blasting or vaporizing them to dust. Some were begging for their lives, but to no avail. Sentinels were destroying villages, towns and cities with two human-size like beings with red eyes while being silhouettes. The projected disappeared as it shows a run-down building with no Sentinels on sight as a man in his early 30s, with red hair, black eyes wearing a suit of blue and grey silver placelets, armor, a gray blue cape and boots.)

Magnetman: So few of us left now. You know this why I sent them to that timeline, do you Red Hood. (Magnetman, AKA Cole Vreeland, said to a man wearing a red helmet-like mask, with gray leather bodysuit, black cargo pants, armed boots, gloves, a red bat symbol on his chest, and a dark blue jacket.)

Red Hood: You do think those three can convince old Bruce, the League and Z-Guardians with him.

Magnetman: Without a doubt. I know those three have every information regarding this struggling and endless war.

Red Hood: Hard to believe the world has been gone to hell like this. (Red Hood replied.)

Magnetman: I know. So many of our Justice Leaguers have perished in the hands of those mechanical demons. Even our Z-Guardian allies have suffered a long of causalities. (Magnetman said.)

Red Hood: What with the new Mark X Sentinels having Saiyan DNA in their systems to gain a lot of new strength after every victory or vital injury. (Red Hood said. Then from the shadows came a man dressed like a robin with a black cowl without covering the mouth, red shirt, a harness with a bird symbol on the buckle in the middle of the chest, black gloves, black cape, pants and boots.) Where the hell have you been?

Red Robin: I've been paying my respects to the fallen heroes' graves. (Red Robin, AKA Tim Drake, said to his fellow survivors of the dissembled future. Currently, he, Jason Todd, Red Hood's real name, Spoiler and Batgirl were the only survivors of the Bat Clan. What Red Robin meant by that is most of the heroes that were killed confronting the Sentinels that includes Batman and Nightwing, who later took on the mantle of Batman, were buried in specific locations to avoid the Sentinels obtaining genetic materials to further enhance them.)

Red Hood: Still, it's kinda risking going to their graves during this time. (Red Hood said. That's when another future individual, an older Spoiler, AKA Stephanie Brown, came.)

Spoiler: Don't worry. None of the Sentinels were around the graveyard, I check the perimeter. (Spoiler said. Then she turn to Magnetman.) Do you really think your plan to warn the others of the Sentinel war on Universe 13 will work?

Magnetman: I have complete faith in both our team and in the Justice League and Z-Guardians that they will do everything in their power to prevent all of this. (Magnetman, pointing to the whole world around them.)

Red Hood: It's not them, Spoiler was referring to. She meant us. (Red Hood said, as he continues.) I mean we were younger, brash, arrogant and gifted. We didn't know any better. I didn't know any better.

Red Robin: But this time, Jason, you will. (Red Robin said. Then the surviving heroes left behind any Sentinels could detect them.)

Magnetman: (Thought: We must prevail. We will prevail. No matter how dire the situation is, we, as a species, will allows survive and succeed in our mission to end this war, before it began.)

[Ending]


	20. The Once and Future Thing, Part 2

Justice League XYZ Episode 020 – The Once and Future Thing, Part 2

* * *

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Neo-Gotham City: Street Level] [2052] [Timeline 2]

(It had been one of _those_ days for Sora Sanada AKA Kai. First, he, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Mutsu and Musashi had followed a time-travelling thief back into the Old West, where they teamed up with heroes from that era to help stop a criminal who's been using future-tech. Then, when they thought they were going home, the thief, David Clinton, had tricked them, and escaped into another time. The heroes had followed, and now they were in an unfamiliar timeline, being attacked by clowns. All in all, Kai had been happier. Things could have been worse, however; they'd gotten aid from other heroes, one of whom was a much older version of Static, a reserve-member of the Justice League and a member of the Z-Guardians in their time. The man in the black suit and the other with black wings, however, were a mystery.)

Neo-Batman: We need to get out of here. (The man in black said.)

Ghoul: Leaving so soon? (One of the clowns, a guy wearing black and orange, and looked like he'd been stitched together out of corpses, asked.) You didn't even take any party favors! (With that, he threw a pumpkin into the air, which began depositing small, but very powerful explosives on the heroes. Green Lantern threw up a shield, but already it was beginning to weaken.)

Warhawk: That's not gonna hold! (The winged man warned. Sure enough, the shield failed, and the heroes split up to deal with their opponents. Wonder Woman faced off against a fat clown in a pink shirt and mask, his lower body replaced by a large ball. He drew a double-bladed energy sword and swung. Wonder Woman blocked it with her bracelets, but was thrown into bouts of unbelievable agony. The fat clown would tackled on Wonder Woman if it wasn't for a Super Saiyan Musashi tackling back against the fat clown in a stalemate. Green Lantern, Oshu and the man in black fought identical twin sisters, wearing clown makeup and wielding energy-whips.)

Dee Dee 1: Look, Dee Dee, another Green Lantern. (Dee Dee said.)

Dee Dee 2: He's much cuter than the last one we killed, don't you agree, Dee Dee? (The other Dee Dee said. The heroes fought them off as well as they could, but every time they hit one of the twins, they divided into two more. If they didn't end the battle soon, they'd be facing an army. The winged man fought a true freak. He looked like a humanoid hyena, only with mechanical arms. The battle wasn't going well for the winged hero. The hyena was too fast and too strong. However the hyena wasn't stronger than a Super Saiyan Oshu and his multiple metal ki blasts with his guns. Kai, now a Full Power Super Saiyan, was fighting a big, red-garbed clown with a hammer for an arm alongside Static. Sora had met the hero Static in his own timeline via his friendship with Omi. He was a pretty good kid, if a little cocky at times, but Sora had been like that himself, so he wasn't one to judge. Besides, he, Static, and his best friend Gear, had become good friends along with all of the Z-Guardians. Still, if he was in David's timeline, he thought that the Static in this world didn't know him, but put it aside and helps him.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: So, Static. What's new? (Kai said, as he dodges the clown's attack with ease.)

Old Static: Oh, you know, the usual. (Static said, as he used his electromagnetic powers to slam a dumpster into the clown.) Stopping bad guys, saving the world, meeting dead people and people from different timelines and other universes, the usual.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Ah, just a normal day at the office, then. (Kai laughed. This irritated the clown.)

Bonk: Would you two hold still so I can pound you!? (The clown roared.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Now, why would I do that? (Kai asked, as he sent a Hinotorika wave at the clown. He was only engulfed in the flames for a second, before he broke free. Batman was fighting the stitched-up man, and was doing a fairly good job of avoiding his blows, but it was only a matter of time before one of the freak's hands, which had turned into buzz-saws, hit him.)

Neo-Batman: We need to get out of here! (The man in black said. Old Static shook his head.)

Old Static: What we _need_ is reinforcements! Hey, Kenageman, Valor Man and Hawkgirl where are you there!? (Static said. Suddenly, a blur struck the ground in front of the hyena, and a gloved fist sent the freak flying into the air. Behind the twin a glowing Nth metal sword swing sent them flying into the air and a thunder clad fist sent the fat clown flying in the same direction too. When the smoke from the impact cleared, Kai and the others of their timeline could see who defeated those clowns. It was a man, in his mid-twenties and a few inches taller than Kai, wearing a red jacket with a black t-shirt with the Japanese kanji of fire on the center of his chest, a red belt, black baggy pants, red combat boots, red armbands and shoulder armor placelets. Strangely enough for Kai, he had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair, but became pike upward and teal green eyes upon becoming a Super Saiyan. The black hair and blue eyed man next to him wear a red light armored body armor with a V in the style of Wonder Woman's symbol and shoulder pads, golden bracelets, black fingerless gloves, a black bodysuit, red boots with placelets and shin guards, a gold headband-like crown and a navy blue cape wearing a Greek-like sword and shield. And the last member of a different future was a dark skin girl in her late teens with white wings, brown hair and brown eyes wearing a suit of yellow and green, red boots, silver bracelets and a hawk-like mask with goggles and carrying a Nth metal sword.)

[Super Saiyan] Kenageman: Sorry we're late. We were cutting off some reinforcements. (The man said sheepishly.)

Old Static: Whatever, man. Just give us some cover! (Static said.)

Kenageman: Right! Valor Man. (Kenageman said.)

Valor Man: Got it! (Valor Man responded. In the men's hands appeared a fireball and a darker fireball, which they hurled at the now-regrouped clowns. They fell back from the now-raging inferno, giving the heroes some breathing room.)

Neo-Batman: _Now_ we need to fall back. (The man in black repeated.)

Wonder Woman: No way! We're the Justice League, we don't back down from a fight! (Wonder Woman said.)

[Super Saiyan] Oshu: Neither do the Saiyans or the Z-Guardians. (Oshu added.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Kai: Besides, we were winning! (Kai added. The blond-haired man, Kenageman, shook his head.)

Kenageman: Only for now.

Hawkgirl II: Once their backup arrives, we'll be toast. (Hawkgirl II added.)

Valor Man: Even though we have Saiyans here, they have enough advance technology to take down a Super Saiyan. The cowards. (Valor Man said.)

Green Lantern: The new guys are right, Static, give us a light-show! (Green Lantern said. Static focused his power, and released a blinding flash of electricity. When the clowns uncovered their eyes and got through the flames, their quarry had vanished.)

[Neo-Gotham City: Sewer Level]

(The Justice League and Z-Guardian members followed their new allies down a dark, polluted tunnel. The time-travelers were more than a little shocked to see historical building littering the streets, such as the Sphinx and the Coliseum, but the others got them to get moving again.)

Wonder Woman: Where are we headed? Teleporter coordinates for the Watchtower? (Wonder Woman asked.)

Neo-Batman: Not exactly. (The man in black said. Then Valor Man moved the sewage water away from Wonder Woman, much to the Amazon princess's surprise.)

Valor Man: Ah, I thought your boots would get a stain so I wanted to move the waste away from you. (Valor Man answered nervously. Diana couldn't put her finger into it, but Valor Man seem to be familiar to her.)

Mutsu: You know, there's something similar about that kid besides his two teammates. (Mutsu said to Musashi in a low tone. Musashi looked confused.)

Musashi: What makes you think of that? (Musashi asked. Mutsu threw his arms in the air.)

Mutsu: Come on Ujimaru. The costume, the armor, the crown. Doesn't that remind you of anyone from the League? Or two certain people of the League. (Mutsu suggested. While between Valor Man and Wonder Woman repeatedly, Ujimaru's eyes widen at the possibility at hand, but stayed quiet for the time being.)

[Hamilton Hill High School, Neo Gotham City]

(After an hour of walking, flying and doubling back to make sure they weren't followed, the group arrived at an old, run-down high school.)

Kai: Geez, my parents' castle was a better secret base then this. (Kai commented. Only Kenageman laughed.)

Kenageman: I missed that. (Kai looked confused.)

Kai: Huh? (Kenageman shook his head.)

Kenageman: I'll tell you later. (They entered the school, the inside just as littered as everything else they'd seen of the city. Kai, who had decided to take off his mask, had seen better-looking warzones.)

Batman: _This_ is Justice League HQ? (Batman asked.)

Old Static: For now. (Static replied, as he turned on a computer.) Besides these three here who are also time travelers, we're all that's left of the League. (Sora was shocked. The Justice League, which had numbered close to 5-dozen members, had been reduced to only four people? While he had no knowledge on the other three from a different time, Sora couldn't believe of the Justice League's fate.)

Neo-Batman: You've traveled to about fifty years into your future. And by the way, I'm the new Batman. Welcome to Neo-Gotham. (The man in black said.)

Sora Sanada: Then I'm calling you Neo-Batman, just to clear up any confusion. (Sora replied, after getting over his shock. Neo-Batman glared at him. Green Lantern walked up to Static.)

Green Lantern: Last time I saw you, you were too young to drive. You look good for a man your age. (Green Lantern said.)

Old Static: The miracles of modern medicine, sixty-five is the new thirty. (Static said.)

Batman: What happened to the Watchtower? (Batman asked.)

Neo-Batman: Gone. We lost a lot of good people that day. (Neo-Batman said sadly.)

Wonder Woman: You mean Superman, J'onn and all the others? (Wonder Woman asked.)

Warhawk: Yeah, you guys too. (The winged man said, taking off his silver helmet and looking at them.)

Batman: And the Batcave? (Batman asked.)

Old Bruce: This is all we have left, deal with it. (An old, but familiar voice said, as an elderly man stepped from the shadows, supported by a cane. The time-travelers, beside the second time-travelers, were shocked. It looked like him, but it couldn't possibly be… Batman walked up the old man.) Surprised to see me? (The old man asked.)

Batman: A little, but I'm more surprised to see I've lived for so long. (Batman admitted.)

Neo-Batman: Batman, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne, Batman. Or have you met? (Neo-Batman said.)

Both (Old Bruce & Batman): Not now! (Both Bruce Waynes barked.)

Neo-Batman: Great, what did they used to call it? Stereo? (Neo-Batman moaned.)

Future Warhawk: This is a little weird for everybody. (The winged man said, holding out his hand to Green Lantern.) I'm Warhawk, Rex Stewart. And that girl in that team of time travelers is my alternative timeline sister, the second Hawkgirl, Sarah Stewart. (Sora wasn't as surprised as he should have been. He and the other Z-Guardians could tell that John and Shayera had feelings for each other, so why wouldn't they have a kid or two somewhere down the line?)

Green Lantern: Your mother, who is she? (Green Lantern said slowly, even as he shook Warhawk's hand.)

Future Warhawk: Kind of obvious, don't you think? (Warhawk asked, gesturing to his wings. Then Hawkgirl II went to hug her surprised father Green Lantern.)

Hawkgirl II: It's so good to finally meet you, dad. (Hawkgirl II said excitedly. Green Lantern and the other Leaguers rose their eye brows in confusion that this is her first meeting with her father. Valor Man approached Batman and Wonder Woman.)

Valor Man: Hi, I'm Valor Man, Dimitri Thomas Wayne. The Son of the Batman and Wonder Woman. (Valor Man said, holding out his hand to Batman. Now Batman and Wonder Woman were shocked. They weren't officially a couple, but to find out that the mysterious Greek-theme hero from a future world was their son was a definite surprise to them both.) I'm guessing either you don't believe me or…

Batman: Surprise yes, but not believing it, no. I had a feeling that you take after Diana, but to find out that you're my son could make sense. (Batman said admittedly. While he may be busy fighting in the League and his mission in Gotham City, that's a part of him that wanted to start a family and with Wonder Woman of all people. Unlike what most Amazons would thought of giving birth to a boy, Wonder Woman hugged her newly discovered son.)

Valor Man: You're not… ashamed that you'll give birth to a son?! (Valor Man asked. Wonder shook her head.)

Wonder Woman: I thank the gods for gifting me with a son as brave and honorable as you, Dimitri. (Valor Man smiled.)

Valor Man: Thanks, mom. I used to go by Wonder Boy in my younger years, but I started to go by Valor Man after what happened to Dick… (Valor Man paused as he looked down with some sadness in his eyes. Batman raised a brow in curiosity, wanting to know what has happened to Dick, Nightwing in his timeline.)

Kenageman: And I'm Kenageman, Soku Kakarot Sanada. (The Saiyan blond man said, holding out his hand to Sora. Okay, _now_ Sora was shocked. Sure, Chronoa had once told him that he had a son, but she didn't mentioned that he had a son in this universe? Kara hadn't even decided when she was going to permanently move in, and suddenly he had a son? Feeling a little numb, Sora shook his future-son's hand.) And before you ask who my mom is, it's…

Sora Sanada: It's Kara, isn't it? (Sora asked. He may have been surprised, but he also didn't see himself starting a family with anyone else.)

Kenageman: Yep. It's good to finally meet you again, Dad. (Kenageman grinned, then wrapped his father in a hug.)

Sora Sanada: Soku! (Sora gasped.) Air!

Kenageman: Sorry! (As son released father, the two stared at each other. Then Sora fainted.)

Wonder Woman: Sora! (Wonder Woman shouted worried as she rushed to his side.) Is he okay?

Old Static: Ah, don't worry about it. From what these guys told me, he did the same thing when Kara told him she was pregnant. He'll be fine in a minute. (Static said dismissively. Sure enough, Sora groggily got back up and stared at his son, who took off his mask.)

Sora Sanada: So, you're half-Kryptonian and half-Saiyan? (Sora asked. Soku nodded.)

Soku Sanada: Uh-huh, although I don't have full-strength Kryptonian powers, I did inherit a few things from you and the Kiblade. By the way, it's putting a little set of different energies into you. Nothing to worry about though, just giving you a heads-up. (Soku said.)

Sora Sanada: That's why you have firepower. You inherited my fire elemental powers and have been chosen by the Kiblade. (Sora said excitedly.)

Soku Sanada: Yep, plus fast healing factor, ki manipulation, energy absorption, scorch and combustion powers and this. (A red tendril of mystic energy emerged from his hand and dusted off Sora's Kai suit.) With those, and the Kryptonian and Saiyan abilities that I inherited, I have more powers than most would have. I used to go by Kaiboy for a while. Named myself Kenageman after you… (Soku then frown as he struggles to say it.) well…

Sora Sanada: Ah, don't worry about it! (Sora said shaking off his future son's worries.) Besides, you used Mystic Energy! (Sora grinned.) You inherited the Power of the Mystics! Auntie Kai's gonna flip when she finds out! (Both father and son were grinning bigger than physically possible.)

Future Warhawk: Would you two stop grinning like idiots? (Warhawk asked sternly, before turning to Static.) And why do you think that this is anything to joke about?

Old Static: Because we already won, think about it. If old-Bruce is here, that means he already lived through this as Batman. (Static said.)

Old Bruce: Flawless logic, except that I have no memory of going to the future and meeting my older self, or of anything else that's going on today. (Bruce said.)

Batman: Those historical buildings we saw earlier, the timeline's become polluted. (Batman said.)

Sora Sanada: So polluted that time itself is becoming fluid. (Sora mused. He looked up to see the others staring at him, even Soku.) What? I've had enough experience with time-travel to know when things are getting bad.

Supreme Kai: Very astute, Sora. (The heroes turned to face the source of the new voice, most charging up powers or drawing weapons, before…)

Sora Sanada: Wait! (Sora shouted, putting himself between the others and the Supreme Kai.) He's a friend. (He turned to the God of Creation.) I had a feeling you'd show up eventually, Shin. (The Supreme Kai smiled. Unlike most who addresses him as Supreme Kai, Sora is one of the few to address him as Shin.)

Supreme Kai: I'd say I've arrived right on time. (Both Sora and Joku groaned at the time-pun, as the Supreme Kai turn to Joku, Valor Man, and Hawkgirl II.) I see the Time Rings have worked well without creating another timeline. Now then, before we compare notes, I believe that these three here have something to tell you six about the impending doom in your timeline's future? (Curious to know as well, the natives of this timelines and those from the present day timeline turn toward Kenageman, Valor Man and Hawkgirl II as Valor Man stepped up for their group.)

Valor Man: First things first, it began with the death of the Flash and then the death of Kai from a mysterious new virus…

[The Titanic, Neo-Gotham City]

(David Clinton, now known as Chronos, walked into a dining room aboard the _Titanic_ , holding the hand of his wife, Enid.)

Chronos: Enid, I must say that I am vexed. Yes, vexed is precisely the word.

Enid Clinton: Y… you mustn't let yourself get upset, David. (A nervous Enid said. Before he become a time-travelling conqueror, David Clinton had been weak and easy for her to boss around. Now, it was her turn to be scared of _him_.)

Chronos: You're right, dear, but here we are. (Chronos said, before looking at the clowns, a gang known as the Jokerz, whom he sent to kill the Justice League and Z-Guardians.) Now, look at it from my point of view. I go to the trouble of taking over the whole city, just so I can have a place to keep my collection…

Enid Clinton: And it's a beautiful collection, David. (Enid added, hoping that her husband would forget that she called his collection a worthless pile of trash.)

Chucko: I was gonna say the same thing, boss, for instance, this is a really nice boat. Big! (The fat Joker, called Chucko said. The other Jokerz nodded, but Chronos leaned in with a glare.)

Chronos: Don't patronize me, Chucko, and especially don't interrupt me.

Chucko: I'm sorry.

Chronos: Sorry, _what_? (The Jokerz looked at each other. They hated doing this.) Everybody?

Jokerz: Sorry, Lord Chronos. (The clowns said in unison.)

Chronos: It doesn't seem right. (Chronos said as he paced.) I go to the future, I give you the technology that gives you all your powers, I let you run amok in my city, in return for the occasional… security job, and what do you do in return? (The twins looked at each other.)

Dee Dees: Ummm… (The Dee Dees both said.)

Chronos: That was rhetorical! (Chronos shouted.) The point is, I gave you an easy job: take care of Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern Super Saiyans Kai, Mutsu and Musashi. It should have been fifteen minutes work!

Bonk: But the Justice League showed up! They got in our way! (The big one, named Bonk, protested.)

Chronos: Yes, they did. (Chronos agreed.) And the question arises: who told them where and when the four would show up? I mean, I told you. And I only know because I'm the undisputed master of space and time.

Chucko: I'll look into it, boss. I'll find out where the leak was. (Chucko said confidently.)

Chronos: No, don't trouble yourself, Chucko. (Chronos said sadistically, as he leaned in to whisper in the clown's ear.) I already know. (He touched the button on his belt, and an image of the past appeared before them all. It showed Neo-Batman handing a large sum of money to someone.) Someone's getting a payoff, yes, he is. (Chronos said. The image soon showed who was getting paid. It was Chucko himself. The other Jokerz stepped away from their soon-to-be dead comrade.) Chucko, Chucko, Chucko. You've been a very bad clown. (Chronos said in a mock-disapproving tone. Then Chronos opened another time-tunnel, grabbed Chucko, and hauled him inside.)

[Wild Forest, Earth] [Cretaceous Period]

(When they emerged, they were in the late-Cretaceous period. Chronos pushed the clown forward.)

Chronos: Enjoy your stay. (Then Chronos returned to the future. Chucko looked around, and saw a T-Rex charging at him. He activated his energy-sword.)

Chucko: You think I'm scared!? (Chucko yelled.) I'll be running this dump in a few ye… (He looked up and saw a very large asteroid heading towards the Earth.) Oh, phooey.

[The Titanic, Neo-Gotham City] [2052]

(As Chronos stepped out of the time-tunnel, he looked at the very frightened clowns.)

Chronos: Do you know what killed dinosaurs? (Chronos asked, getting a chorus of silently-shaking heads.) Well, Chucko does. And unless you want to find out firsthand, you'll go finish off the Justice League and Z-Guardians. Skedaddle! Time is money! (The Jokerz ran off, and Chronos sat down on the couch, next to his wife.) Actually, time is the non-spatial continuum in which events occur linearly, usually in the direction of increased entropy, but the clowns seem to relate better to the money thing. (He pulled his wife into a non-reciprocated embrace.) Oh, Enid, look at what I've done and you said I'd never amount to anything! I guess I showed you! (Enid gave a weak smile, as her husband let out a mad cackle, then continued.) Now, I've taken over all of Gotham, which gives me plenty of space to store my antiques. Did you notice that I took that stuff out of the garage? You can park there now, if you like.

Enid Clinton: Thank you, David. (Enid seemed to remember something.) David, didn't you once say that it was dangerous to take important things from the past that it could damage time somehow? (David's eyes narrowed.)

Chronos: Don't you think I can handle it?

Enid: O… of course I do! (Enid got up and began giving her husband a massage.) Dear?

Chronos: Hm?

Enid Clinton: Do you know what would make me happy? If you let my mother out of the… thing, like you promised.

Chronos: We'll see. (Chronos said, in a tone that meant "no".) Rub my neck. (Enid did so, but she continued to talk.)

Enid Clinton: It's just that, it seems cruel to keep her there so long…

Chronos: Your mother also said that I'd never amount to anything, and you agreed with her! (Chronos growled. He got up, his whole body shaking with insane rage.) Whatever I do, whatever I accomplish, it will never be enough for you, will it!? I just wanted you to love me! I'm sick of this and I'm sick of _you_!

Enid Clinton: Wait, baby, please! Isn't there anything I can do to make this right? (Enid begged.)

Chronos: I sincerely doubt it. (Chronos marched to the captain's quarters without another word. He sat down and brooded.)

Chronoa: Marriage to the wrong person can be difficult, can it not? (Chronos turned to see a young purple skinned woman in a pink opened vest, navy blue sleeves shirt, baggy pants, white high hell boots, arm warmers and yellow earrings on the other side of the room, looking at him in disapproval.) Trust me. I've seen enough relationships over the millennias to know.

Chronos: Who are you? (Chronos demanded, reaching for his time-belt. The woman gave a disarming smile.)

Chronoa: No need for violence, I simply wish to talk, one time-traveler to another who is also a deity. I am the Supreme Kai of Time, and I know that you are David Clinton, though I believe that you go by Chronos now, correct? (Though he was losing his grip on sanity, Chronos was intrigued by this other time-traveler and a female deity of all.)

Chronos: What do you want? If its antiques you're after, I'll have you know that these are all mine! (The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head.)

Chronoa: I have no need for trinkets such as these, or any belongings, for that matter. I do have a warning, however.

Chronos: A warning? About what? (The Supreme Kai of Time looked at him sternly.)

Chronoa If you do not surrender to the League and Z-Guardians immediately, everything will be gone. Your collection, your "troops", your wife, everything. All of time will unravel. All of reality, the multiverse itself, will cease to be. (Chronoa warned carefully. Chronos laughed.)

Chronos: That's it? A pathetic attempt to make me give up? Don't be ridiculous! Get out of my… (But the Supreme Kai of Time had already vanished, leaving Chronos to do nothing but fume.)

[Justice League HQ, Neo Gotham City]

(After an hour regaling the future-heroes with what happened in the Old West and the backstory of the three time ring travelers' past and a doomed futures of the Leaguers and Z-Guardians, everyone was brought up to speed. The Supreme Kai confirmed that every piece of future-tech that Tobias Manning had stolen had indeed been destroyed and that every word Valor Man said was true. Batman hadn't said much, leaving the story-telling to the others, while he and Mutsu worked on something at the computer. Kai, meanwhile, was trying his best not to learn too much about his future. The Supreme Kai and Supreme Kai of Time had warned him many times over the years about the dangers of knowing what could happen. Still, he was amazed. While he and Kara loved each other very much, he hadn't known if they start a family. After all, they'd only been dating for 10 months. He hadn't even known if it was possible to have a child with a Kryptonian, but now proof, in the form of Soku Kakarot Sanada, was right in front of him. He returned his attention to the computer, which showed a picture of David, now calling himself Chronos, wearing a ridiculous green and white jumpsuit with an hourglass on his chest.)

Neo-Batman: We still don't know much about him, but obviously, he's a time-traveling warlord. He's littered the streets with buildings he's stolen from other timelines. (Neo-Batman said. Kai smirked as he spoke.)

Kai: Oh, trust me, dude, he isn't a warlord. He was a collector of random stuff when we first met him.

Supreme Kai: He's causing severe damage to the space-time continuum, and if something is not done soon, we will see the destruction of the multiverse. The end of reality itself.

Kai: So, it's fake Vegisen-bad? (Kai asked.)

Supreme Kai: No, it's much worse. While the man you thought was Vegisen wanted to reshape reality in his own image using the source of all darkness, this is simple annihilation. The end of everything that ever was, is and will be. (The Supreme Kai said.)

Kai: Oh. (Kai glanced at the others, who looked shocked, then shrugged.) Pretty bad, then.

Mutsu: Still, hard to believe that we worked hard to defeated an imposter. I knew of the real Vegisen, but I never met the guy. (Mutsu said grudgingly, as he resumed back to his work.)

Musashi Hmmm, imposter or not, he had to be stopped. Thankfully Sora and Sasuke were able to take care of it years ago. (Musashi stated.)

Batman: I've got something that might prevent that. (Everyone turned to Batman, while the Supreme Kai had a slight smile on his face.) While we were in the Old West, I got a good look at his time-belt. (He typed a few more keys on computer, then pulled out a small disk.) I've written a program that should disable it.

Future Warhawk: If we can get close enough to upload it. (Warhawk said.)

Wonder Woman: If we can get our hands on the belt, maybe we can stop any of this from happening in the first place. (Wonder Woman said. Then, to the others' shock, Wonder Woman began to disappear!) We could even undo the deaths of… (She never finished her sentence. She vanished entirely.)

Batman: Diana! (Batman yelled.)

Valor Man: Mother! (Valor Man yelled. Both Wayne men stretching out their hand to grab her, but she was already gone. For a moment, all the others could do was stare in horror.)

Old Bruce: She… never left the island? (Old Bruce asked.)

Batman: Or she was never born. (Batman replied. Neo-Batman turn his attention on the still existing Valor Man.)

Neo-Batman: If that's true, why's he still here? (Neo-Batman asked, pointing to Valor Man. Valor Man showed the others his time ring.)

Valor Man: One of the abilities of the time rings, besides travelling in time without accidentally creating another timeline, is it prevents the wielder from fading away should there be a change in history. (Valor Man answered.)

Supreme Kai: Time is running out, (The Supreme Kai said, pointing to a monitor, which showed a massive wave of light that was slowly erasing everything in its path.) Quite literally so.

Neo-Batman: We need to find Chronos. (Neo-Batman said after a moment.)

Old Static: How? He could be anywhere. (Static asked.)

Kai: I don't suppose you could tell us, Shin? (Kai asked hopefully. The Supreme Kai shook his head.)

Supreme Kai: The map of the time stream is becoming obsolete. Chronos' meddling is interfering with my powers over time alongside that of the Supreme Kai of Time. I can't locate where he is now. All the Supreme Kai of Time could do was try to dissuade him, but that endeavor failed. I'm sorry.

Kenageman: Batman? Where are you going? (Kenageman asked.)

Batman: Sometimes the old ways are best. (The Dark Knight answered, as he marched to the door.)

Neo-Batman: It won't work. You don't know your way around here. A lot of things have changed. (Neo-Batman protested. Batman turned his head.)

Batman: Are criminals still superstitious and cowardly? (Bruce nodded.)

Old Bruce: Yep.

Batman: Good enough for me. (Then Batman walked out.)

[Neo-Gotham City: Rooftops Level]

(After a short while, Batman stood on the rooftop of a skyscraper, looking out at the city. He knew where his prey was, all he had to do was wait. He turned at the sound of footsteps and saw the stitched-up Joker.)

Ghoul: You're supposed to be the _real_ Batman, right? (He asked.) I mean, the first one. I've seen history-cubes about you. It's hard to believe somebody as stupid as you and this Owari could ever beat the Joker. (Then his hand turned into a buzz-saw. Batman's eyes narrowed.)

Batman: Maybe I'm smarter than I look. (The Joker ran at him, saw raised, but he only took a few steps before he was blasted by two bolts of electricity. Batman looked up to see the other heroes. It had been Static and Kai, who was in his Hybrid Drive Form, who had disabled the cyborg. The non-flyers were standing atop a disk made of red mystic energy, courtesy of Kenageman.)

Ghoul: Oh, terrific. (The Joker groaned, as the heroes landed on the roof.)

Neo-Batman: You've got some information we need, Ghoul. (Neo-Batman said.)

Ghoul: You won't find me the talkative sort. (Ghoul said defiantly, but his leg was snatched up by Batman, and he found himself dangling over the edge of the building.)

Batman: Where's Chronos? My arm's getting tired. (Batman demanded.)

Old Bruce: I can't believe I was ever that green. (Bruce grabbed Ghoul by the shirt and threw him halfway across the rooftop; he walked up to the terrified cyborg, his cane raised.) _This_ is how you interrogate someone. (Everything blacked out, until…)

Ghoul: … and we've got nine thousand, four hundred and fifty-three active Jokerz, organized into about two hundred smaller groups, (Ghoul's confession continued.) And I don't know where Chronos is. He contacts us! He spends every night in a different one of those old buildings. (Ghoul looked up into Bruce's eyes.) There's no way of knowing ahead of time where he's gonna be. That's everything I know! I swear!

Old Bruce: Everything? (Bruce asked. Ghoul looked away.)

Ghoul: I wet my bed until I was fourteen.

Kai: Oh, dude, I did _not_ need to hear that! (Kai said. He deactivated his Drive Mode halfway through the interrogation, which was still one of the most terrifying things he'd ever seen.)

Old Bruce: Losing my patience. (Bruce growled, taking out his cane again, but he stopped when Batman put a hand on his shoulder.)

Batman: I can't control my friend here much longer, so you better give us something we can use. (Batman said.)

Ghoul: His wife! (Ghoul said, desperate to avoid the old man.) I know where his wife is! (As Batman got the information, Static turned to Green Lantern.)

Old Static: Wow. Batman playin' "good cop."

Green Lantern: Everything's relative. (Green Lantern said with a shrug.)

[Great Pyramid of Giza, Neo-Gotham City]

(As they reached the last few blocks away from the pyramid, Kai finally turned to the Supreme Kai. he's been meaning to ask the God of Creation a question for a while now, but hadn't quite worked up the courage.)

Kai: Hey, Supreme Kai. I've got a question. I know it's kind of a bad time, but…

Supreme Kai: Time is neither good nor bad, Sora. It simply is. (The Supreme Kai nodded at him to continue.

Kai: Well, I was hoping you could tell me… how did my friend and I get to this universe?

Supreme Kai: Ah, that. (The Supreme Kai looked down, a little sheepish.) That is easy, Sora. I brought you all here. (Batman was impressed by the blank, emotionless look on Kai's face. The rest of the group, minus Bruce, who returned to Headquarters, paused, curious to see what Kai would do. Mutsu and Musashi were surprised at first, but understood why the Supreme Kai did what he did, to save the good portions of the Saiyan race. After a moment, Kai walked up to the Supreme Kai, nodded, and then punched him in the face, knocking him to the sidewalk.)

Mutsu: Damn it, Sanada! We're not here to punch the Supreme Kai. We're here to save the multiverse from absolute destruction! (Mutsu shouted while holding on his shoulder.)

Kenageman: Whoa, Dad, easy! (Kenageman grabbed Kai by the other shoulder, in case he tried to continue his attack.)

Supreme Kai: I suppose that I deserve that, but considering that you were about to kill yourself, I had no choice. (The Supreme Kai said, standing up.)

Kai: Oh, I have no problem with you saving my life and my friends' lives. (Kai said, his voice gaining more and more anger with each word.) I don't even mind you sending me here. In fact, I like it here. What makes me mad is that you sent me here without even sending a damn note! (Kai hardly ever cursed, so it was pretty revealing of how mad he was. I was lost, confused and surrounded by aliens that wanted to kill me! I couldn't save my mother and all I wanted to do was died, but despite knowing what most of the Saiyans have done to our universe, the League took us in, welcomed us to their universe, they healed me both physically and emotionally.

Supreme Kai: I know, Sora, and for that, I apologize. (The Supreme Kai closed his eyes and hung his head.) Can you, Metaru and Ujimaru forgive me? (For a moment, Kai only stood there; then he spoke.)

Kai: You owe me a favor, Shin. And as long as I promise to not interfere with history, you'll grant it, no matter what it is. And apologize to Sasuke and the others and know that they will be forgiving to you as me, Mutsu and Musashi. Okay? (It was a demand, not a request. The Supreme Kai was in thought, before nodding in agreement.) All right then, let's save the multiverse, shall we? (Kai said in a much more cheerful voice, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Security in the pyramid was light, if a little strange. It was guarded by robots, which were covered in fake skin to make them look muscular, zombie, and Egyptian-styled versions of the Joker. They weren't much of a threat, and were taken down easily. Kai and Mutsu broke down the door to Chronos' wife's room, and Green Lantern walked forward.)

Green Lantern: Enid Clinton… (John Stewart started, but suddenly he was replaced by a Caucasian man with a mask covering his eyes. He still wore the uniform of a Green Lantern and still had a power ring.)

Hal Jordan: … We've got business with your husband. (The man looked at everyone else, who was staring at him.) What?

Old Static: John? (Static asked. The man took another look around at the others.)

Hal Jordan: Hal Jordan. It was another time-shift. I'm up to speed, carry on. (As Hal Jordan walked to Enid, Neo-Batman looked down at his feet.)

Neo-Batman: Okay, I'm starting to get a migraine. (Neo-Batman groaned.)

Batman: We better get used to it, because it's going to get worse before it gets better. Any one of us could change, or even cease to exist. (Batman said.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Yeah, this sort of thing is pretty… (Kai ceased speaking, and was replaced by a male Saiyan in his late twenties with upward spiky blonde hair, teal green eyes, a halo on top of him, and orange and blue gi clothes.)

[Super Saiyan] Son Goku: … weird. Huh, where am I? This isn't Otherworld.

Kenageman: Oh, great. My dad just turned into a muscular tall man without a tail. (Kenageman muttered.)

[Super Saiyan] Son Goku: Oh, I'm not your dad. I'm Goku, Son Goku, Sora's cousin. (The man, Goku said. Then he turned to the Supreme Kai.) Supreme Kai. Aren't you and the Supreme Kai of Time supposed to prevent this sort of thing? (The Supreme Kai shrugged.)

Supreme Kai: We're doing our best, Goku. Don't worry. Unlike Mister Jordan, you'll only be like this for a few more seconds. (Goku nodded.)

[Super Saiyan] Son Goku: Good, because this is really… (Goku disappeared, and was replaced by Super Saiyan Kai.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: … freaky. (Kai turned to the Supreme Kai.) Please don't let that happen to me again.

Hal Jordan: This is why we need to find your husband, ma'am. (Hal Jordan said to Enid, who'd watched the display with a mix of amusement, confusion and fear.) We just want to undo the harm he's cause. You have my word, we'll do everything in our power to keep from hurting him. (Enid, having recovered, said.)

Enid Clinton: Between you and me, I wouldn't one bit if he got roughed up along the way.

Future Warhawk: Then where is he today? The Parthenon? The Great Sphinx? (Warhawk asked.)

Enid Clinton: He just wants people to think he moves around, but he always sleeps in the same place. (Enid said derisively.)

[The Coliseum, Neo-Gotham City]

(The heroes arrived at the Coliseum, which had been ripped right out of Ancient Rome. It looked brand-new. Enid had demanded that she come with them, to see her husband get what he deserved. What they found inside when they arrived surprised them. It was the same jail that David had spent six months caged up in. Hal Jordan scanned the rickety building with his ring.)

Hal Jordan: No booby-traps… (Hal said, before turning back into John Stewart.)

Green Lantern: … at least, none that my ring can detect.

Old Static: Man, make up your mind, would you? (Static said.)

Green Lantern: Anyway, it's safe to go in. (Green Lantern said. Kai looked at Kenageman, whose hands were shaking.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: You okay? (Kenageman took a deep breath, then turned to his father.)

Kenageman: How are you not? How can you be so calm? Especially after we told you everything that has happened in our future world? (Kai shrugged.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: Because I know we'll win. (Then he winked.) After all, we've got two Sanadas on our side. We've got nothing to worry about.

Kenageman: How is that supposed to make me feel better? How is being a Sanada supposed to save… everything? (Kenageman demanded. Kai shrugged again.)

[Super Saiyan] Kai: I'll admit, the stakes are a little on the high side. Especially what you told me about these Sentinels and their strength. (But then Kai's face turned serious.) But Sanadas, Saiyan members of our family save the day. We've done it before, and we'll do it again. Plus, you've got the blood of the House of El and the House of Vegisen running in your veins. (Kai referred to the Kryptonian family that both Kara and Clark hailed from and the Saiyan family he himself hails from.) If there's one thing I know about them all, is that they always find a way to beat the odds. (Kai looked his son in the eye.) Now, it's time to live up to your lineage. Rise to the occasion, and show the universe what a hero like you can do. After all, if I want to prevent that future from happening in my time, I will give it my all to beat these Sentinels. (Kenageman smiled.)

Kenageman: Thanks for the pep-talk, Dad. I guess after what happened to Dick, I'm been kinda down and less hopeful. But hearing from you, I have no doubt that history will change and for the better. (Then he and Kai opened the door to the jail, and the heroes marched in. The jail was exactly as Kai remembered it, considering he only been here a few hours ago, at least, in his mind. Then Enid took the lead, showing them exactly where Chronos was. In the exact same cell he'd been locked up in.)

Green Lantern: Of all places, why sleep here? (Green Lantern wondered aloud. Enid snorted as she walked up to her sleeping husband.)

Enid Clinton: Because a loser with a kingdom is still just a loser. (Then she yanked off the blanket covering her husband's upper body. Both Kai and Kenageman snickered. Chronos was sucking his thumb in his sleep. Then the time-traveler woke up. He looked around at the heroes in shock.)

Neo-Batman: Nice going on the stealth, lady. (A sarcastic Neo-Batman commented. Before they could react, Chronos pushed a button on his belt, and a time-tunnel opened. From the other side emerged the same group of Jokerz as before, minus Chucko, while Chronos pushed another button.)

Batman: Get the belt! Nothing else matters! (Batman ordered. He dove for Chronos, but the maniac disappeared into another time-tunnel. However he was pinned down from the time tunnel by Valor Man, who instantly followed him in mere seconds. Warhawk flew at the Jokerz, but Bonk turned his hand into a hammer and knocked the half-Thanagarian through the roof. Before Bonk could make another move, Hawkgirl swinged her sword on his back. Bonk screamed painfully. Kenageman flew forward.)

Kenageman: Here I come, to light the darkness! (Kenageman yelled as he smashed the clown through the walls and outside the jail.

[Super Saiyan] Kai: That's my line! (Kai shouted, as he powers up with enough energy to transform.) ARGHHHHHH! (Static electricity were flowing in the area, Kia was standing. Heroes and villains alike paused as he saw the ascended Fire Saiyan. Kai was a Super Saiyan 2 once more, much to his son's surprise. Kai instantly charged forward and grabbed the hyena with one arm. The instant barrages of punches were launched, and the hyena was sent hurtling through the air. Kai flew into the air, then dove into the ground as if it were water. All the shaking was too much for the poorly-built structure, and it began to collapse.)

Supreme Kai: We'll come back right over there. (The Supreme Kai commented, pointing to a far-off pillar. The jail collapsed, but only on the Jokerz. The heroes, plus Enid, emerged from behind the pillar. Static looked around.)

Old Static: How did you do that? (Static asked. Supreme Kai smiled.)

Supreme Kai: That would be my Instantaneous Movement. It is a move more powerful than the Instant Transmission of the Yadratians as I don't need to focus on an individual's energy as I can teleported anywhere in and outside of the universe I'm in. (His smile turned into a frown as he saw the Dee Dee twins and Ghoul emerge from the rubble.)

Valor Man: I consider myself a gentleman, but I do believe that any kindness given would be wasted on them, wouldn't you agree? (Valor Man suggested. Green Lantern nodded, then flew up to Warhawk and Hawkgirl II.)

Green Lantern: You two feel like taking down the bad guys with your old man?

Future Warhawk: Always. (A grinning Warhawk said.)

Hawkgirl II: Wouldn't have it any other way. (A smiling Hawkgirl II said. Static flew off to help Kenageman who, while taking Bonk by surprise, had been driven to a stalemate by the clown's augmented strength. Neo-Batman was left to face the twins, while Lantern, Warhawk and Hawkgirl II squared off against Ghoul. Ghoul looked at War Hawk, then at Green Lantern, and at Hawkgirl II then at his saws.)

Ghoul: You know what? Forget it! I'm goin' home. (With a slump, Ghoul left.)

Future Warhawk: That was… surprisingly anticlimactic. (Warhawk said.)

Hawkgirl II: Oh well. (Hawkgirl II said with a shrug.)

Green Lantern: We can still take down the twins. (Green Lantern said. The three flew down to help Neo-Batman, saving him before he was ripped apart by their whips as Hawkgirl II, with an avian cry, slashed off the whips and sent out two ki slashes at the twins.)

Old Static: Hey, Soku! Isn't it time you took the kid-gloves off? (Static shouted, doing his best to hold off Bonk. Kenageman nodded.)

Kenageman: It's time to go for a Drive! (Then he growls as he powers up and transform into a Super Saiyan. Out of nowhere, Kenageman's Kiblade appeared a white light engulfed him as his costume was the same, but was gold, black and white and wielding two Kiblades. With a grin, Kenageman shot forward, one of his blades connecting with Bonk's jaw, sending him hurtling into the sky. Kai saw the impressive display.)

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: Was that? (Kai asked.)

[Super Saiyan/ Master Drive Mode] Kenageman: It's my Master Drive Form. Normally, my Kryptonian powers are at half the strength of what Superman's would be, but it's supplemented by my other powers while my Saiyan powers keeps on increasing like a pure-blooded Saiyan. When I activate my Drive Mode, I can enhanced my skills and techniques with perfect balance for my Kryptonian powers to go to full. Unfortunately, the effect only lasts for ten minutes. (Kenageman explained.)

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: Still awesome. (Kai said.)

[Super Saiyan/Master Drive Mode] Kai: Of course it is. You were the one who achieved this Mode first. (Kenageman said. Enid watched the whole battle from in front of the pillar, only turning when she saw Chronos appear near her.)

Chronos: How could you betray me, Enid? (Chronos asked.) Everything I've done, I've done for you!

Enid Clinton: Don't blame this on me! I just wanted you to assert yourself, not destroy reality! (Enid yelled.)

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: Couldn't you just go to couple's counseling like normal people? (Kai asked, as he and the other heroes, who finished their fights, approached. They were relatively unharmed, though Green Lantern had suffered a cut on his scalp in the battle with the twins.)

Batman: Chronos! Look at what's around you! Look at the sky! (Batman yelled. Chronos looked up and saw the white light literally erasing the sky.)

Chronos: Pretty… (Chronos said, his mind unable to comprehend what he was seeing.)

[Super Saiyan] Mutsu: Is this bastard deaf or blinded? (Mutsu asked rhetorically.)

[Super Saiyan] Musashi: Stay with us, man, we've got a problem here! (Musashi said. Chronos' mind regained its lucidity.)

Chronos: Right, you're right. This calls for another approach. (He kissed Enid on the cheek, then jumped into another time-tunnel.) You'll love me next time! (Batman, Green Lantern, Kai, Mutsu, Musashi and the Supreme Kai, the closest ones to him, jumped in after him, leaving the rest of the heroes to hope for the best. Kenageman, powering down and reverted his Drive Mode, looked serious.)

Kenageman: Show them what Sanadas can do, Dad. (Kenageman whispered. Valor Man approached him with Hawkgirl II.)

Valor Man: Once this is over, we need to head back to our world. We've done our part and now it's up to them. (Valor Man said. Kenageman and Hawkgirl II nodded.)

[Time Stream]

(Inside the time-tunnel, Lantern created a protective bubble around himself and the others, willing themselves to go faster.)

Batman: Where's he going? There's nothing left! (Batman asked.)

Supreme Kai: Yes there is. The beginning of time itself! (Supreme Kai corrected seriously. At the end of the time-tunnel, beyond Chronos, Kai could faintly make out a giant hand, a spiral of incomprehensible energy in its palm.)

[Super Saiyan] Musashi: He could reset everything. He could make himself into a god! (Musashi said.)

Green Lantern: Only if he gets there first. (Green Lantern retorted, and the bubble's speed increased.

[Super Saiyan 2] Kai: Just get us close enough. (Kai activated his Wisdom Drive Mode and Mutsu activated his Courage Drive Mode. His attire was same except its color was red, black and white.)

Green Lantern: The Green Lanterns have a legend. No one can see the beginning of time. It's a universal law! (Green Lantern said.)

[Super Saiyan/ Courage Drive Mode] Mutsu: Then let's write him a ticket! (A smirking Mutsu said. Green Lantern opened a hole in the bubble, and Kai sent out a magic arm that wrapped around Chronos' head while Oshu, with his enhanced metal powers, pulled the metal in Chronos' clothing as they drew him into the bubble. Batman placed the disk into the belt, while the bubble began to shake.)

Batman: The program is uploading! (Batman said.)

Green Lantern: Make it fast, because I'm having a little trouble with the brakes! (Green Lantern said.)

[Super Saiyan/Courage Drive Mode] Mutsu: If we don't make it, I just want you all to know that you guys are the best friends and rivals, a Saiyan could ever asked for. (Oshu yelled. They fell towards the hand…)

[Watchtower] [May 4th 2002] [Main Timeline]

(Batman, Green Lantern, Kai, Mutsu and Musashi looked around them with wide eyes. They were back in the cafeteria on the Watchtower, just before this whole mess started.)

Green Lantern: That all… really happened? (Green Lantern asked.)

Batman: I think so. (Batman said. Wanting to make sure, Kai brought out a short jar containing liquid medicine.)

Mutsu: Guess that answers that? (Mutsu said with a smirk grin.)

Kai: Looks like we won. I so should have bet Soku some money. (Kai said smugly.)

Green Lantern: But is everything back to normal? (Green Lantern wondered. Then smiles appeared on the five men's faces as Wonder Woman approached.)

Wonder Woman: That's a nasty cut, John. (Wonder Woman said. Green Lantern's hand went to his scalp where, sure enough, there was the cut he'd sustained in the fight.)

Batman: You don't remember going on a mission with us today, do you? (Batman asked.)

Wonder Woman: I just got here. (Wonder Woman said confused. Batman leaned in close to Green Lantern, Kai, Mutsu and Musashi.)

Batman: The timeline has corrected itself. We're the only ones who remember what happened. (Green Lantern nodded, then his eyes went wide as he saw Shayera. The Thanagarian raised an eyebrow at his look, but decided to say nothing and walk off.)

Green Lantern: That… complicates things. (Green Lantern said slowly.)

Kai: How? (Kai asked.) You both care for each other. Just let things take their course. Let people like Auntie Kai and Shin worry about the timelines, and… hey, where is _Shin_? (The five heroes looked around, but couldn't see the Supreme Kai.)

Batman: Does he do that often? (Batman asked.)

Kai: Only after leaving with some message or other. (Kai said. Then he felt something in his pocket. He reached in to find a note, which read…)

Supreme Kai: [Note: _I've taken care of the details. You can tell her, if you wish. This makes us even._ _Shin._ ] (Kai rolled his eyes.)

Green Lantern: What is it? (Green Lantern asked.)

Kai: Oh, nothing, just Shin getting the last word in. (Kai said, pocketing the message. Still, Kai was a little intrigued. The Supreme Kai probably meant that he could tell Kara about Joku, but that man never did anything without a reason. Still, he had good intentions. He made his decision. Nevertheless, Oshu and Soshu finished eating and left for their team's HQ.)

Green Lantern: By the way, what happened to Chronos? (Green Lantern said.)

Batman: I put him into an infinite time-loop. He'll never be able to escape.

Kai: I'm… gonna go home, guys; see you later. (Kai stood up, not paying attention to the conversation anymore, and made to leave, but not before turning to Wonder Woman.) Good to have you back, Diana. Good luck with that baby. (As he left, Wonder Woman, briefly surprised that Kai made that comment, turned to Batman.)

Wonder Woman: You _are_ going to tell me what's going on. (Batman looked uneasy, while Green Lantern made a whipping motion with his hand.)

Green Lantern: Wha-ksssh!

[Universe 7 – DBZ Universe]

[Time Nest, Conton City] [Age 852]

(After the battle with Chronos, the Supreme Kais finally made it back to the Time Nest. Exhausted from all the travel through time, they were on their knees as Trunks and the Time Patrollers came to support them.)

Shifter: Supreme Kai? Are you and Supreme Kai of Time okay? (A concerned Shifter asked. The Supreme Kai and Supreme Kai of Time smiled.)

Supreme Kai: Of course, Shifter. (Supreme Kai said.)

Chronoa: In fact, things are definitely looking up. (The Supreme Kai left, not addressing the curious looks from the Time Patrollers until the Supreme Kai of Time fill them in.)

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Sora's House, San Francisco] [May 4th 2002]

(Sora paced his living room. He hadn't been this nervous since the first date he had with Kara. He called her earlier and asked her to come over, but hadn't said why he needed to talk to her, only that it was important. Finally, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up and let Kara inside.)

Kara Kent: Sora? What was so important? Is everything okay? (Instead of replying, Sora gave her a long kiss, then led her to the couch. Tora rose a brow at his master's action. He took a deep breath.)

Sora Sanada: Kara, I'm going to tell you what happened today, and I don't want you to freak out, okay? (Sora then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened: The Old West, Tobias Manning, the future, the new Justice League, a dark future yet to happen on this and another universe, and about Soku. Through it all, Kara remained silent, though at the mention of a son, she gasped. Finally, at the end of the story, Sora took her hands in his.)

Sora Sanada: Kara? You okay? (Kara slowly shook her head.)

Kara Kent: You met our son. Yours and mine. (Sora nodded.)

Sora Sanada: Yeah. He was about twenty five or something. He seemed like a good guy. He had your hair.

Kara Kent: And he… he had powers from both of us?

Sora Sanada: Uh-huh, some Kryptonian powers, though not as powerful as yours, and he got some additions from me. Especially since he can go Super Saiyan. (Kara looked Sora in the eye.)

Kara Kent: Why are you telling me this? (Sora thought about it. He hadn't known why, it just seemed natural.)

Sora Sanada: Because I love you, Kara. Isn't sharing important things what people who love each other do? (Kara finally shook off her shock, then smiled at Sora. she snuggled in close and wrapped her arms around him. For a long time, they just sat there.)

Kara Kent: Sora? (Kara said finally.)

Sora Sanada: Yeah? (Sora asked. Kara said.)

Kara Kent: I've made a decision.

Sora Sanada: About what? (A rose brow Sora asked.)

Kara Kent: I… (Kara took a deep breath as she said.) I want to move in with you. (Sora looked at her in shock. Then he asked.)

Sora Sanada: Kara, if this is about Soku… (She shook her head.)

Kara Kent: No, it isn't. If there's a child in our future, then fine. For now, though, I want to move in with you because I love you. I can't see anyone else in my life but you. (Sora smiled and hugged her tightly.)

Sora Sanada: And I feel the same way.

[Universe 13 – Marvel Universe]

[Wilderness, Maryland] [May 5th 2002]

Sentinel: SCANNING! SEARCHING FOR ESCAPED MUTANT'S SIGNATURE! (In another universe's Earth, the sky was crimson red with dark clouds as there were cities destroyed or in ruins. In an isolated wilderness, a young kid mutant, in a gray jumpsuit, an inhibitor collar and blue hair was nervously hiding from giant humanoid red robots trying to recapture him. He was slowly walking away from the robot until he accidently stepped on a tree branch, catching the two robots' attention. The young mutant looked frighten as the robots were closing in, one of them got blasted off with energy beams from the guns of black and green armor wearing people as some were shooting out energy blasts, fire and crystals at the remaining robot.)

Sentinel #2: MUTANT LIFE SIGNS! COMFIRMED! COMMENCING ATTACK MODE! (Some of the human soldiers shoots out cables from their rifles as it senses out electrical discharge on the robot temporarily disabling it as the mutant soldiers used their powers to crush it completely. Some removed their masks, showing ordinary looking people, while some mutant had black eyes with different color pupils. The mutant kind looked surprised at his saviors or possible abductors until a man in his late 20s, wearing a black and dark green armor, bodysuit, boots, arm-guards and a full black mask. Taking his mask off, revealed his face, with a beard and blonde hair that has grown to shoulder length.)

Paul Haits: The Sentinels and those who sent them after you have been terminated. It's okay. You don't have to be afraid of us.)

Kid Mutant: W… who are you? (The young mutant asked.)

Paul Haits: I'm Paul, Paul Haits. Leader of the resistance movement, the Freedom Society. (Paul introduce himself as he carries the boy in his arms and seeing their leaders' signal, the Freedom Society soldiers ran off before anymore Sentinels would arrived in this distorted and war-torn world of Universe 13.)

[Ending]


	21. Return of the X-Men Part 1

Justice League XYZ Episode 021 – Return of the X-Men Part 1

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Watchtower] [2002]

(Onboard the Watchtower's infirmary were the two mutants of Universe 13. In their heart monitors that was no active activities or physical motions appeared, until… the redheaded mutant woman moved her fingers thus causing the brain monitor to beep regularly with show of vital signs, showing that she was awakening. The redhead mutant opened her eyes, which were green, getting a bur picture of her surroundings.)

Jean Grey: Ah? My head… where am I? This… (After getting a clear sight of things, the mutant woman's eyes widen to her new surroundings.) This isn't the Institute's infirmary!?

J'onn J'onzz: [Mind: Very observant of you, Ms. Grey.] (The mutant, Grey gasped. She just heard a voice telepathically in her mind.)

Jean Grey: [Mind: Who are you. Where are we? Where are the others…?] (That's when J'onn reassured her telepathically.)

J'onn J'onzz: [Mind: Do not be afraid, Ms. Grey, we mean you no harm. You are onboard the Justice League's Watchtower in outer space.] (Surprised by this, Grey turn to see the window display Earth and outer space, much to her surprise. J'onn continues.) [Mind: Rest assure that Kurt, Kitty and Anna are doing alright. Furthermore I will gladly explain everything that has happened regarding your arrival to our universe.]

Jean Grey: [Mind: Universe? You mean...] (That's when the other mutant in the room groans as he woke up from his unconscious state.) Scott? (The mutant, Scott turn to see the concern look of his girlfriend.)

Cyclops: Jean? (Scott asked, hoping that it was really her. Jean nodded. Then he hugged his girlfriend.) It's good to see you're alight, after what happened to us recently I thought you were gone?

Jean Grey: You mean… you remember everything that happened. (Jean asked. Scott nodded as he explained. _A flashback started in their universe at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, a big mansion with mutant students there to learn better control over their powers and to protect and benefit to mankind to create co-existence of human and mutants alike._ )

Cyclops (Voice Over): We were at the living room of the Institute with everyone. After the battle with Apocalypse, we managed to have Jubilee and Wolfbane returned to the Institute as we tried to keep doing our best to make the world a better place. But even with us stopping Apocalypse didn't change the public's view on mutants. After a year had passed, our former principal, Edward Kelly and Bolivar Trask were working together as they unveil the Sentinel Project, for Kelly's anti-mutant platform. ( _Scott and many of the Institute kids were glaring hard at a smiling Edward Kelly on the news. That's when all of a sudden, the Sentinels flew up in the air, much to the audience, Kelly and Trask's confusion. Then the Sentinel squadron began firing at the panicking audience, running for their lives.)_ I still have no idea why Kelly had the Sentinels did that to the audience, but one thing I could tell and so did the Professor is that the Sentinels had begun to attack humans too. _(Everyone in the Institute were shocked to have seem that happened. Logan's phone was turn on as he answers it. Logan, a blue hair man, seemingly in his 40s, with brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt, brown jacket, jeans, a brown belt, and brown shoes. He was also known as Wolverine, with a regenerative healing factor and an exoskeleton coated with Adamantium, a rare and hard alloy in Universe 13, to enhance his bone retractable claw.)_

 _Nick Fury: [Phone: Logan, are you there?] (Logan snarled at the sound of his former superior and longtime "friend," Colonel Nicholas "Nick" Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. which stands for_ _Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate_ _.)_

 _Logan: You have some nerves to continued that Sentinel Project, Fury. Look at what they did to those people!_

 _Nick Fury: [Phone: I see it, but like I said, I didn't authorize them to continue after the fight with Apocalypse. Trask decided to join up with Kelly to enforce countermeasures on mutants. However, it didn't turn out to what either Kelly or Trask had hoped._

 _Logan: What do you mean? (Logan demanded.)_

 _Nick Fury: [Phone: my tech department has notify me that the Sentinels are now operating on their own. They're now targeting humans. They just attacked five major cities from both the U.S. and in three European countries!] (Logan widen his eyes in shock. While most would say this is karma befalling on humanity's heartless and negative view on mutants, even Logan and the rest of the X-Men didn't want that to happen.) [Phone: Logan, listen to me. You and the others in the Institute need to get out of there as fast as you can. There's a squad of Sentinels heading for your front door and they will annihilate you all on sight.] (Then there was static on the other line.)_

 _Logan: Fury? FURY! (Logan yelled. Suddenly blast sounds were heard outside of the mansion as Logan and Scott looked to see Sentinels attacking the city of Bayville and some reaching the Xavier Institute. Just before any of the X-Men could get battle ready, strange blue lights appeared on the center of their chests. Soon it happened to all of the X-Men, New Mutants and to a few places in the city. A Sentinel aimed and fired an energy blast at the mansion directly, causing an explosion.)_

Cyclops (Voice-Over): I knew what that meant, the line was cut off. Colonel Fury tried to warn us of the Sentinels' global hostile takeover has happened, but it was too late. They thought if they got rid of us, there would no one left to oppose them. And I thought we were goners. _(After the smoke cleared, the mansion was destroyed with no survivors on sight. Or so they thought?_ The flashback ended. Jean was surprised to hear everything that happened to them ten years ago.)

Jean Grey: Wow, who've thought that the world ended in that short amount of time? And you remember all of that. (Jean asked. Cyclops nodded sadly. Then he looked at the Earth from the window.)

Cyclops: A part of me didn't want to believe it. Still, I'm surprise that we are in another universe. (Cyclops said. Entering the room was the Martian Manhunter, much to the surprise of Cyclops and Jean.)

Martian Manhunter: Hello, X-Men. My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am a Martian. (Both young adult mutants were surprise to know that J'onn is an alien. Still they felt glad that this alien was friendlier then they thought as Jean stretch out a hand to shake his.)

Jean Grey: It's nice to meet you in person, J'onn. This is… (Jean paused as Cyclops raised a hand to shake with the Martian's.)

Cyclops: Scott Summers, Cyclops. I'm the field leader of the X-Men. So we're in another universe, your universe to be precise. (J'onn nodded.)

J'onn J'onzz: I see that you both are now well and active. I believe it's time we let you in on what's happening in your universe. Follow me.

Cyclops: Ah… And where are we going J'onn? (Cyclops asked. J'onn got to the door as it automatically opened.)

J'onn J'onzz: The rest of the founding members of the Justice League and your team that came to our world are currently at the headquarters of the Z-Guardians, the Lookout Temple. We need to discuss plans to save your world's human and mutant populations from extinction at the hands of the Sentinels. (J'onn said. Both Cyclops and Kean widen their eyes in shock. They wonder what has become of their universe as they followed J'onn to the Javelin Bay.)

[Opening]

[Lookout Temple, Sky]

(In the skies above the world, there floats a flowing platform structure with a set pf three towering temples. Each of these temples' designs were based on Buddhist/Shinto temples. Inside there was high tech install in the meeting room of the Z-Guardians, living quarters, and doors to pocket dimensions for training and other purposes. The Javelin landed on the platform as the hatch was opened. Leaving the vehicle was the founding members of the Justice League; Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. Along with them were Jean Grey and Cyclops who were in awes of the Z-Guardians' HQ. Shadowcat came out and hugged Jean.)

Jean Grey: Kitty! (Jean said in surprised joy.)

Shadowcat: Hi Jean, it's so good to see you again. (Shadowcat exclaimed excitedly. Cyclops smiles at the reunion. Porting in beside him was Nightcrawler, surprised and happy to see him and Rogue popping in.)

Cyclops: Kurt! Rogue! You're alright. (Cyclops said, glad to see his teammates have survived the destruction of the X-Mansion. Oshu and Soshu were there, smiling at the X-Men reunion as they saw Suruga with her new apprentice in the Kiblade, Jayden Matthews who possess the power to manipulate the force of static and induce jolt capabilities. Currently, Jayden was wearing a bodysuit of beige, black pants, red wristbands, a black cloak around his torso, body armor, a purple scarf, purple stockings, shoes and a cowl that covered his face except for the mouth area and has a lightning symbol on his chest.)

Oshu: S'up, Suruga. (Oshu said to Suruga. Then turn his attention to Jayden.) So junior, how's it been having Miss Cookie Baker here to be your teacher and guide to this world. (Oshu said slyly. Only to the Z-Guardians, they knew that in her civilian life, Sengumi Imagawa has recently opened a bakery that is a success and growing across the United States. Both Suruga and Jayden looked at each other while they looked away, both were blushing awkwardly, hinting that they have developed feelings for each other. Still, Jayden was a bit nervous as he was walking to the X-Men. During his childhood before the war with the Sentinels, after mutants were outed, his older brother Duncan Matthews hated mutants enough that he blames them for his troubles, even when they weren't at fault, and their father was no different from him. Jayden took after his mother, who didn't despised mutants and could see that they were like them besides having powers.)

Jayden Matthews: Ah… hi guys. Long time no see. (Jayden said while rubbing the back of his head. After a while of processing the familiarly of his voice, Jean recognize him.)

Jean Grey: Jayden! Is that you?! (Jean asked surprised. Jean used to be Duncan's girlfriend in high school until the following day returning to school that Jean dumped him after he wanted to use her powers to cheat on tests. Jayden couldn't blame the telepath for dumping him as he had his shares of being picked on by his older brother. Out of her time dating Duncan, meeting his mother and Jayden were one of the few good times she had.)

Rogue: Jayden? As in that jerk Duncan Matthews' brother. (Rogue said in her southern accent. The rest of the X-Men widen their eyes in surprise. Jayden rubs the back of head as he asked Cyclops.)

Jayden Matthews: So Scott… you're okay with me, right?

Cyclops: Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be? (Cyclops asked, even though he knew the reason.)

Jayden Matthews: It's just that I thought since… (Jayden paused as Cyclops catches up as he spoke.)

Cyclops: Since your brother and I were at each other's throats I would take it out on you. (Cyclops finished while Jayden nodded. Then he placed on hand on his shoulder.) Trust me, Jay, being related to Duncan was punishment enough. (Jayden smiles at the acceptance Cyclops and the rest of the X-Men have. Noticing that they were looking at his full appearance, Jayden spoke to them. After learning that like the X-Men, he was in a light orb, asleep and untouched by time for four years while they were for ten years. He revealed that he joined a resistance movement against the Sentinels ran by Scott's old best friend Paul Haits, much to Cyclops' surprise.)

Jayden Matthews: So after you guys were reported "dead," by the Sentinels, my X-Gene activated but my mom told me to run as the Sentinels were heading to our house, but she was afraid of what my dad would do to me if he found out that I'm mutants.

Nightcrawler: So what are your powers? (Nightcrawler asked.)

Jayden Matthews: I have the manipulation of static, inducement of jolt and motion manipulation. And thanks to Suruga's tutelage I have gain super strength, speed, combat, reflexes and these! (Out of nowhere, Jayden summoned his two Kiblades; the Red Spark and Motion Keeper. The X-Men and even some of the Leaguers were surprised to see a human mutant wielding two Kiblades naturally.)

Shadowcat: Wow, that's like cool that you have two Kiblades, Jay. (Shadowcat said.)

Jayden Matthews: Thanks Kitty. I was kinda hoping to find you guys, so that I can ask to… (Even without using her telepathy, Jean knew what he was gonna say as she spoke.)

Jean Grey: Join the X-Men. I have no problem with that. But what about the rest of you? (The rest of the X-Men with Amanda as Daytripper who had joined the X-Men courtesy of Rogue, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler's approval, were thinking it over, but they were all nodding in agreement.)

Cyclops: Not at all, Jean, but he does need a codename. (Cyclops commented. Thinking it carefully and looking at the symbol on his chest, Jayden thought of one. He looked at Suruga, who nodded to him as he turn to the X-Men.)

Joltman: How bout Joltman. (The X-Men looked at each other while they turn their frowns into smiles as Cyclops stretch out a hand to shake Joltman's.)

Cyclops: Alright, welcome to the X-Men, Joltman. (Joltman took the offered hand. Afterwards, Suruga coughs a bit to catch their attention.)

Suruga: If this little reunion is quite done and over, we have to take you all to the Meeting Room of the Temple, there's something you need to learn regarding your universe's future and the future of our universe here. (Suruga's statement got the X-Men to wondering of what happened in their time being in light orbs as they follow the Z-Guardians in the meeting room. Inside the meeting room were the founding members of the Z-Guardians in their conference table with the founding members of the Justice League and X-Men with additional members and without the sixth founder.)

Kai: Hi there, Justice League, X-Men. It's great having you both here in this conference room of ours. (Kai complemented.)

Rogue: Cut to the chase, Kai. I know you didn't invite us here for a casual talk. (Rogue said in her southern accent. Then she continues.) You guys have been mentioning something about changing our destinies. Shadowcat: What do you mean by that? (Kai, Oshu, Soshu, Batman and Green Lantern looked at each other before they nodded in agreement.)

Oshu: I'll start with the intruder who tried to take Batman's utility belt and after our fight in the Old West, just as we were building a time loop for Chronos' time belt we met with three future individuals from our timeline's future. (A flashback appeared. _Before the completion of the computer program in a disc form by Batman and Old Bruce, the three superheroes of the future; Kenageman, Valor Man and the second Hawkgirl were talking to the time traveling Leaguers and Z-Guardians and the natives of the second timeline.)_

 _Valor Man: In July 9_ _th_ _2003, after Luthor became President of the United States, he executed the Flash in front of the whole world. The Justice League were so enraged that they waged war with Luthor and in turn against the U.S. Government. After Superman murdered Luthor, the surviving Project Cadmus personnel managed to get their hands on the blueprints of the Sentinels. By our time, most of the populace of Universe 13 have been exterminated by the Sentinels of the future the Mark X models led by two powerful beings. While the Sentinels have been upgraded with Saiyan DNA to receive the power of Zenkai to gain more power after near fatal injuries and winning every battle, the Saiyan members were still able to take them down. (Valor Man then had a hard stare as he had a difficulty to mention the names of the two beings.) However, these two are more powerful than any enemy the League or Z-Guardian have ever faced._

 _Kai: So what's the deal on these two? Are they aliens or… (Valor Man shook his head.)_

 _Valor Man: No, they're cyborgs, built on the Earth of Universe 13 by the rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Dr. Bolivar Trask. (Soshu raised a brow at the realization.)_

 _Soshu: I've heard of him before. Rogue and the rest of the X-Men defeated his prototype Sentinels. It was the cause of mutants being exposed to their world. (Soshu said. Valor Man nodded.)_

 _Valor Man: Yes, Dr. Trask feared that in a few generations, mutants would replace the human race as the dominant species. It was his Sentinel Project that played a part in stopping Apocalypse. It was a mistake to oversee Trask for the X-Men. (Valor Man said. Then he saw the looks on Kai and those who have befriend the X-Men.) Look, I know the X-Men are good people, but by letting Dr. Trask get away, it was a mistake that's gonna haunt us later on. (The second Hawkgirl took over as she speaks.)_

 _Hawkgirl II: We still don't know where his whereabouts are located. If we did, we'd be the ones to pay him a visit. He's probably working on the Sentinel cyborgs as we speak. These cyborgs were built to be powerful enough to match wits with a Saiyan. The first thing they did after they awoken was killing their creator. (Hawkgirl said grimly.)_

 _Oshu: Whoa there, kid. You do realize that the three of you managed to take down those Jokerz with ease. (Oshu said.)_

 _Green Lantern: But what you're saying is that these cyborgs are a lot more powerful than you three put together. (Green Lantern said. Hawkgirl nodded as Kenageman took over with a hard stare in his face.)_

 _Kenageman: Hunting us down is one of their sick twisted games. It's maddening, always trying to escape from sudden death, looking over your shoulders and living in fear of them. Damn them! (Kenageman growled, much to the shock of the Leaguers and Z-Guardians.)_

 _Wonder Woman: But what about the others, Soku. Aren't they helping you guys? (Wonder Woman asked. Kenageman shook his head.)_

 _Kenageman: After the war with the U.S. Government, the Justice League saw the arrival of the Sentinels and cyborgs, but one by one; Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter and the most powerful members of League and Z-Guardians were fought and lost their lives against them. Only a few of the League, Z-Guardians and their allies managed to survive the onslaught. One of them was our mentor and longtime friend Dick Grayson, Nightwing who took on the mantle of Batman. (Both Bruce Waynes were surprised to hear that they were finally killed by a duo of half-human, half-machines. Valor Man took over.)_

 _Valor Man: However, a few years later, they finally got him. Believe me, I was there when they attacked and if I was stronger… I could've helped him. (Valor Man confessed. While he hid his emotions, Batman felt sadden that his first partner and sidekick was killed in the future and feel sympathy to his future son that he has encounter the same tragedy as him.)_

 _Kai: Wait, what about me, Dimitri. Did the cyborgs or Sentinels get me too? (Kai asked. Valor Man shook his head.)_

 _Valor Man: No, you died before it happened. After Soku was conceived, you caught a new virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it. (Now the Leaguers and Z-Guardians were shocked. Ever since they have known Sora, he was about to overcome any enemy he faced, but to hear that a virus claimed his life so easily was a great wave of disbelief. Wonder Woman looked at her young friend's expression, but he wasn't in the mood that most of the heroes would thought he would be.)_

 _Kai: Ah, man! I can't believe that I got taken down by a stupid virus. I really wanted to take on those Sentinels and cyborgs. (Kai said fired up. Valor Man, Hawkgirl II and Kenageman gasped in surprised with the Leaguers and Z-Guardian mildly surprised but knew what he really felt.)_

 _Neo-Batman: Wait, you mean after hearing everything that will happen in your timeline, you still want to fight them. (Neo-Batman said, surprise to see the lack of fear in the Fire Saiyan.)_

 _Kai: Well, sure. All challenges are scary at first, but as long as you have the determination and will to fight back, there's nothing left to be scared of. (Kenageman smiled to see the ray of hope within his father.)_

 _Kenageman: Wow, you are a good and brave man, dad. Mom was right about you. (Kenageman pulled out two veils of purple liquids in bottles. Kenageman hands them to Kai.) Here you here, Dad._

 _Kai: What's this? (Kai asked his future son.)_

 _Kenageman: It's an antidote for the virus. In your time, there isn't a cure, but there is in ours. Once you start getting sick, take a few drops of the medicine and it will eradicate the virus. (Kenageman confirmed. With a new look of determination and sheer confidence, Kai looked at his son as he puts the medicine away.)_

 _Kai: Thanks. With these medicines, we have a chance to take on the Sentinels. (Kai said. Valor Man made a small smile as he spoke.)_

 _Valor Man: You know, we shouldn't be doing this because it will change history for good. But some history deserves to be change for a better future. (Valor Man said. Batman paused on the program as he turn to his son.)_

 _Batman: You do realize that you're risking your existences for a future you might not be a part of. (Batman said.)_

 _Hawkgirl II: Yes. (Hawkgirl II replied.)_

 _Valor Man: A second chance. A better chance for everyone and for all of the people that died in our world. Will you, Justice League and Z-Guardians, take on this task to prevent our dark future and end our war before it begins? (Valor Man asked. The Leaguers and Z-Guardians looked at each other in thoughts of the pros and cons to change the course of history. Kai smiled as he nodded.)_

 _Kai: You have my word that we will give it our all to prevent all of the events of your future. And the first thing to do is bring back the X-Men._ (The flashback ended. Most of the heroes in the room were shocked or surprised to have learned all of this. While some of them wanted to deny to believe any of this, they knew that the founding members of the Justice League and Z-Guardians' words were true and serious.)

Owari: I can understand your shock to all of this new information that Kai, Oshu and the others who were on this mission through time. However the bottom line is… there are people suffering in another universe belonging to our new friends the X-Men. The Mark X Sentinels haven't been created yet so we still have time to find the Saiyans held captive or otherwise are stuck on that world. (Owari said. Then as he got up from his seat, he continued.) My friends, we have been warned by the heroes of the future of our main timeline here to prevent the disaster yet to come and save both the human and mutant races from becoming extinct in Universe 13. I know most of us aren't prepare to partake in a war, even if it's against machines, but we can do it. (His last sentence got a few Z-Guardians widening their eye in surprise.) We are the Z-Guardians, we have great responsibilities in not just this universe, but in other universes as well. If we do not help the survivors of Universe 13 prevail over the Sentinels, they will success in eliminating all live on their Earth and sooner or later they will bring their war to our Earth here. If there's any of you who don't want to participate in this task to help save a world where its racism was too powerful, speak now or forever hold your peace. (Owari finished. Some of the Z-Guardians looked at each other, puzzled by the sudden choice they have been given. To save a universe's Earth where its racism was the cause of its takeover by the machines. However they knew that there were also people who wanted to get to know others better, who wanted to live in a peaceful world. Nerito Tsukigan AKA Gravitystone was the first to speak.)

Gravitystone: Surviving fools or not, there's also innocent people dying in that world. I refuse to let a bunch of bigot made machines get away from the slaughter of the innocent, mutant and human alike. I don't think this mission to end their war is a lost cause at all. (Gravitystone stated with full confidence.)

Static: Count me in as well. (Virgil Hawkins, AKA Static, said.) If Kai and the others are dead serious on this whole disastrous future coming, the least we could do is prevent it from ever happening. (Static said confident. Seeing the confidences and courage in two Z-Guardians like Static and Gravitystone who saved the world once. Pretty soon, all of the Z-Guardians were agreeing to join the war against the Sentinels. The founding members of the Z-Guardians smiled at the agreeing voices of the other Z-Guardian members. The Z-Guardians will be training and be prepared for war.)

[Universe 13 – Marvel Universe]

[Freedom Society Hoverjet, Sky] [2002]

(While the Z-Guardians were training in preparations of entering into the fray of Universe 13 Earth, in it above the Earth was a cloaked Hoverjet of the Freedom Society, a resistance movement that started out as a civil rights one until the day the Sentinels attacked the world. These people were an example of the dream of Professor Charles Xavier, AKA Professor X, of humans and mutant living and working together peacefully. Some of the new members were either children, teenagers or young adults that the Freedom Society managed to rescue after they broke out with the help of human doctors who weren't like the bigots and corrupted politicians, and a secret ally as they were working on a big project to save the mutants. Currently looking down on the Earth was the same long unruly red hair mutant boy, age 9, with red eyes now wearing a black bodysuit, with dark grey armor on his shoulders, chest, knees and an armed helmet, a belt, arm guards and navy blue combat boots. His powers were cloaking, scorch, enhanced combat and organic lava transformation.)

Paul Haits: Jeromy. (Jeromy Hayden, now calling himself Kid Scorch, turn to see his new guardian and savior Paul Haits, calling himself the Peacekeeper.) Are you gonna be okay? (Paul asked concerned. After saving him from certain death, Paul learned that the boy was orphaned by the Sentinels at the Detention Center where he was born. Not only did Paul took Jeromy in under his wing, but he also took him in as a son.)

Kid Scorch: You know, I always wanted to see the world outside of the detention center I was born in. But I always pictured it to be green. (Kid Scorch said sadly, looking at the scenery of crimson red lands, a dark sky and barely any wildlife on sight. Even if he wasn't a mutant, Peacekeeper could sense the sadness in his adoptive son's heart.)

Peacekeeper: I know. Ever since the day it happened, the machines have ruled the Earth by fear. Ever since the superhero team of mutants known as the X-Men fell in their hands and the heroes of the world had vanished, there hasn't been anyone brave enough to take on the Sentinels, especially Master Mold. (Peacekeeper said. Despite the narrow expression on his face, there was still hope in it.) Part of me believes that the X-Men are still alive.

Kid Scorch: And you sure there's still hope left in the world? (Kid Scorch asked, not quite believing his guardian's words. That's when another member of the Freedom Society came. He had long red-blondish hair that was bob cut, but was grown out, a short beard, green eyes and muscular wearing high tech glasses, the black bodysuit, blue armor pieces, a white lab coat, navy blue gloves and boots. His name is Webber Torque, now known as Arcade, he is one of the smartest and invented scientists of the Freedom Society. Unlike his former classmates, Arcade never hated the Institute students and was sadden when they were "killed" by the Sentinels.)

Arcade: Because that is one of the reasons, Peacekeeper and I founded the Freedom Society for. (Arcade said with his deep voice.) Another is to keep hope alive as best as we can with the powers and abilities of our mutant members and the tech and skills of our human members. Don't be afraid, Jeromy.

Kid Scorch: I'm not, Webber. I just wish that a miracle would happen. (Kid Scorch exclaimed.) (Thought: God, please. Keep my new family safe from harm.) (Kid Scorch thought. Peacekeeper looked at the screen.)

Peacekeeper: (Thought: Scott, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I'll make it up to you. I promise that I will do everything I can to end this nightmare.) (Peacekeeper thought. The Hoverjet flew off to the Freedom Society's next destination.)

[Xavier Institute Ruins, Bayville]

(In the ruins of the once great Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, a bright light was shining within the remnants of the living room from a light orb that was there. Once it died down, it shows a young woman of the age of 17, with fair skin like peach, long black hair, onyx eyes and wearing a fine kimono of white, light blue and a black undershirt, smiling glad to see the mutant she just freed from the seal. The mutant was 18 years old due to not aging for 10 years. He has brown skin, a short unique cut style of bleach blond hair, and fit figure that the upper part of his body was covered in a spiky bone armor except for his face. His current attire consist of a dark navy blue bodysuit pants, gold military combat boots, a gold utility belt with X logo on the buckle. His name is Evan Daniels AKA Spyke, a member of the X-Men. The woman placed her hand on Spyke's forehead gently as she had a face of pure heart, grace and beauty. On her palm, a green energy light appeared as she was healing him, Spyke was groaning as the woman notice this. She gently shushed him to relax.)

Unknown: It is okay, Spyke. (She said with a kind and beautiful voice like that of a princess.) You are no longer in any danger. You will awaken soon, fight the good fight with your friends. I must locate the light orbs of yours and the others' parents that I managed to save with the rest of the heroes of this world. (She said. Spyke was slowly opening his eyes and while his vision was blurry, he couldn't see the woman's appearance changing. Her peace-tone skin turn white, her black hair, eye brows became very light blue, her onyx eyes turned lilac, and she grew twin brown horns in the shape of rabbit ears. This was her true form as she was smiling joyfully at him.) Rest assure, this war will come to an end. I promise, brave warrior of the atom. (After she was done healing him and Spyke up on from his back groaning he turn around to try and find the woman that healed him and possibly saved his life ten years ago.)

Spyke: Hello? Are you there? Who are you? (Spyke asked in his mature voice. He looked around, but found no one in the area.) Whoever you are, thank you. (It was no doubt that Spyke thank her for healing him as he looked around to see the current state of the world.)

[Universe 24 – DC Universe]

[Sora's House, California] [2002]

(While everyone in the Justice League knew that Sora and Kara were dating, only a select few in or out of the League knew that they were now living together. That small circle included the founding members of the Justice League and Z-Guardians, Green Arrow and Black Canary, whom Green Arrow had finally started a relationship with, and the Kent family. Most of the people in that group were actually very happy for the couple. The only ones who didn't say anything were the Martian and Batman. When Kara had broken the news to Clark, Sora had, at first, been afraid that he would burst a blood vessel, fry him with heat-vision, or both. Instead, he wrapped him in a bear-hug, and gave them his blessing. Afterwards, the founding members of the Justice League had given Sora, Sasuke and Sakimi a promotion of sorts. They was given the status of "senior members," with only a founding member having more authority. His new position meant that if one of the seven founders were killed, they would take their place. They was also allowed to attend and voice their opinion on meetings with League leaders. If all the founding members were unavailable, Sora, Sasuke and Sakimi was to take operational command until a new group of leadership was formed. Three months have passed since the couple moved in together as well as training as hard with the rest of the Z-Guardians. During that time, they were able to produce more Chizu Beans, Scouters and everything they needed for their missions in Universe 13. Sora, now wearing his Kai uniform, was all set alongside Supergirl, who was assist to their mission courtesy of the League.)

Kai: It's time. You sure you want to participate in the conflict we're heading toward, Kara? (Kai asked. Supergirl nodded with no fear on her face.)

Supergirl: Of course, Sora. Don't forget, I'm been training as hard as you and every hero here to help another world in crisis. I can handle it. (Supergirl said. Kai smiled at the courage and determination in his girlfriend's expression. Then a beeping sound was made in his scouter as he answered it.)

Kai: Kai here! (Kai responded.)

Owari: [Scouter: This is Owari. Everyone's made it to the Lookout Temple with our Justice League and X-Men allies. We're waiting for you and Supergirl to get here.]

Kai: Understood, we're on our way. (Kai said, ending the transmission. Kai turn to Supergirl.) Well, we better get going. (Supergirl nodded as she grabbed his hand. Kai used his other hand to pose his fingers on his forehead and used Instant Transmission to be on his way.)

[Lookout Temple]

(Every member of the Z-Guardians arrived in the War Room, where they strategize and come up their planning on operations. In there was the X-Men and the Leaguers such as Batgirl, Zatanna, Long Shadow, and a few more. Owari was currently speaking out their first tactic.)

Owari: It's true that heading to a war-torn world without any knowledge of the environment is a huge disadvantage, but fortunately our predecessors the Saiyans of Light had visited this universe before and left behind several spybots. (Owari said.) As I am proud to let him continue forth on this, Mino will explain further plans and locations that we discovered from the spybots' transmissions and surveillance. (Owari sat on his seat as Mino got up and brought out a large screen displaying blue background with several buildings.)

Mino: For the last ten years, the spybots have recorded the schematics of these buildings known as the Detention Centers and Concentration Centers. (Mino said as he shows them a full appearance of the Detention Centers with several mutants with necklace-like devices around their necks.) Detention Centers are the buildings the Sentinels keep the mutants they captured in and take some of them into the building where they condemn experimentations or elimination. (The Z-Guardians were shocked to hear that it was probably the Holocaust all over again. Mino clicked on the button of the remote to change the next scene.) The concentration centers are where the surviving humans who never hated mutants and incapable of fighting back are kept as slave labor. Those who did not wanted to follow the example of the Sentinels and tried to fight back were eliminated. (Mino explained in a dark tone.)

Nightingale: Damn those robots! (Nightingale cursed.) What did those people ever do to them? They never hated mutants or any innocent people and they just killed them for wanting peace.

Mino: They killed them, Gail, because they wanted to make examples to those survivors for trying to fight the "natural order." (Mino replied. Then he turn his attention back to everyone with a Z-Guardian, a Saiyan wearing a costume of magenta, white and black of baggy pants, arm guards, fingerless gloves, a samurai helmet that doesn't covered his black spiky hair, tan skin, grey eyes, the Saiyan tail, boots and a magenta visor Scouter. His name is Kotato/Hirotaku Shimazu AKA Satsuma, the Inferno Saiyan.)

Satsuma: I have a question. What if there's still humans that despise mutants and practically super powered beings. (Satsuma asked.)

Mino: That is a fact that we'll get to later. Furthermore, we need to split up with some of our Saiyan members in each teams led by a founding member. (Mino then gestured to the serious looking Owari.) Owari will stay behind in order to recruit more heroes into our ranks. We need all the power we can get to free the Earth of Universe 13. (Then Owari took over as he stood up, much to his wife's impression.)

Owari: I will stay so that I can opened a portal for all of you to return. (Owari turn to his follow founding members.) Kai, you, Chikuzen, Kaga and Echigo will fight and destroyed every detention and concentration centers of the East and West Coasts first with your teams. (Kai, Chikuzen, Echigo and Kaga nods in agreement.) Omi, you and your team will be searching for more light orbs for more survivors with Moonstone on your team. If our hunch is correct, the energy signature of the orbs are identical to Otsukian DNA, meaning that it was an Otsukian that saved the lives of the X-Men and the heroes residing in that universe. (Omi nodded.) Finally Sagami, you and your team will help the X-Men lead to an expedition to the ruins of the Xavier Institute, to retreat a mutant detecting device of the good Professor's, Cerebro. If the Sentinels discover and get their hands on it, there will be no running, no hiding, and no hope. (Owari said the last part silently. Kai placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.)

Kai: I know, my friend. Bottom line is any Sentinel on sight is to be destroyed, break off the inhibitor collars of the mutants and convince them to fight alongside us, free any human as slave labor and even if we face against human enemies, we do not killed if we have no other choice. (Every Z-Guardian, X-Men and Justice Leaguer nodded in agreement.)

Gravitystone: You just reminded me why I joined the Z-Guardians. (Gravitystone commented. Then summoning their Kiblades, the founding members opened portals into the designated universe.) Now, all that's left to say is; light the darkness! (The Z-Guardians and their allies roared for battle. They were ready for war.)

[Universe 13 – Marvel Universe]

[New York Detention Center, New York]

(The mutants of the New York detention center were sighing in full despair and hopeless in ever escaping from the facility. They were wearing inhibitor collars that suppresses their X-Gene, thus suppressing their powers. After the Sentinels took over the U.S. government and eliminated the heroes of the world, they imprisoned the mutants of the country into detention centers while the humans who strongly disagreed were taken in concentration centers as slave labor. The humans who resented mutants were converted into cyborgs with Sentinel parts. One of them acting as the warden of the detention center carrying a polearm with some electricity turn on in the middle of the sharp blade announced the others.)

Cyborg Warden: Attention, mutants. As of now you have been selected in partaking of experiments for our own evolution. (The warden said as he turn his attention to frighten mutant children.) Line up and… (The warden screamed painfully as he got hit by a fire blast and thrown into the wall. The Sentinels guarding the center were looking around to see who shot the blast but some were shot in the heads, with a multiple metal bullets of Oshu's. Kai's team consisted of Supergirl, Gravitystone, Suruga, and Oshu. Supergirl fired her heat vision as she decapitated another set of Sentinels charging at her successfully.)

Supergirl: These robots are so weak and untrained. The racist politicians truly wasted a lot of money developing them. (Supergirl commented. Suruga, who finished off several Sentinels with sand slashes, turn to Supergirl with a proud smirk and spoke.)

Suruga: You know racists, they don't care about the consequences rogue robots do as long as they can finish off a certain group of people completely. (Suruga roared as she took down another Sentinel. Oshu fired a volley of full power metal ki blasts at a two dozen amount of Sentinels. After they were destroyed, Oshu smirked proudly at the robotic corpses he made.)

Oshu: "Piles of the Blood Rust." Now that's a good song title. (Oshu said as he wrote it down. Gravitystone saw the warden getting up and planning to kill Kai for attacking him, but Gravitystone managed to get behind him as he used a ki slash to cut off his right forearm. The warden yelled painfully as he held on the spot where his forearm was. After pressing a lot of buttons to find the encryption keys, Gravitystone activated the code to destroyed and unlock the inhibitor collars of the mutants. With the collars destroyed, the mutants were happy to have access to their powers again and seeing their saviors battling the Sentinels arriving the center chose to fight back as some with super strength, elemental powers and so on were fighting back against the Sentinels. The warden turn to glare at Gravitystone for cutting off his forearm and for destroying their control over the mutants. Gravitystone got into fighting stance.)

Gravitystone: Come and get me, if you still have the balls to do it. (Gravitystone commented. Enraged, the warden charged in via jet boots while Gravitystone charged in to fight.)

[Boston Detention Center, Boston]

(In the capital of Massachusetts, the team led by Chikuzen, is consisted of Satsuma, Fenghuang, Aki and Tosa, have destroyed parts of the walls of the detention center of Boston. After Aki restrained the warden of the detention center, she pressed the right coordinates to unlocked and disable the inhibitor collars on the mutant prisoners. Chikuzen, after rallying the mutants and her teammates together for a counterattack on the remaining Sentinels and the ones heading for their location.)

Chikuzen: Be brave, my allies and comrades. We will prevail over the Sentinels and freed our fellow men, women and children of Massachusetts, Rhode Island and the rest of the country and world. Hold nothing back! (Chikuzen said as she turn into a Super Saiyan and charged in with her Kiblade at hand. The Sentinels were scanning on her and some were scanning Tosa and Aki.)

Sentinel #1: LIFE SIGNS: UNKNOWN. (The Sentinel said as the rest of the Sentinels were unsure what to do. Too bad it was enough time for the Z-Guardians to launched their water ki blasts, inferno ki slashes, phoenix fire blades, grass blades and ice bullets to destroy several dozens of Sentinels. Soon enough, the mutants began to fight back with all of their powers as the remaining Sentinels of the facility.)

[Super Saiyan] Satsuma: Charge! Do not hold back against these buckets of bolts! (Satsuma yelled as he fired another inferno slashes on another batch of Sentinels.)

[Augusta Detention Center, Augusta]

(After taking down the detention centers and freeing the mutants and good humans of Vermont and New Hampshire, Echigo and his team consisted of Forestfire, Soshu, She-Bang, and Brickhouse were taking down several Sentinels on the ground and sky. Soshu had finished searching the code and disabling the inhibitor collars on the mutants as they joined their side of the battle. Echigo, as a Super Saiyan and with his Kiblades, face off against the warden and his platoon of Sentinels.)

[Super Saiyan] Echigo: It seems your choice in suppressing mutants have let you into this path. You have devastated this world and its beauty. (Echigo said in a calm voice.) Now I will give you a new choice; leave now and live a new life elsewhere without bringing suffering to innocent people, mutant or human, or face your final battle against me. It's your choice. (Echigo said in a serious tone.)

Cyborg Warden #2: I'm not taking down this place or letting these muties run free. And it's your final battle, not MINE! (The warden roared in pure rage and racism. Echigo looked to see the warden's human parts color skin being black. He shook his head in disappointment.)

[Super Saiyan] Echigo: I pity your ancestors who were once slaves themselves. They must be hating themselves for having a descendant of theirs enabling such injustice. (Echigo said with his eyes closed. Then he opened them as he got serious and into fighting stance.) So be it. I will fight you, but I will not kill you in cold blood! (Echigo and the warden rushed in against each other as they clashed several times. Large tree roots raised from the ground and crushed several Sentinels into bits and scraps. Then more were entangling more Sentinels around as the roots were ignited into a large pillar of flames. All of that was the work of Forestfire as he saw She-Bang taking out her share of Sentinels with Brickhouse, in her skin armor form, impacting toward the foreheads of Sentinels. The roars of the mutants and Z-Guardians were heard across the destroying detention center.)

[Lansing Detention Center, Lansing]

(After battling and free the mutants of the detention centers in Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, and Wisconsin, Kaga and his team consisted of Black Hood, Mikawa, Nightingale and Mino were able to catch their second breaths at Michigan as they ate their Chizu beans and continued on their assaults on detention centers while the mutants they had rescue would free the humans that would join them in their cause. Currently, Mino, Mikawa and Kaga, all as Super Saiyans were battling off against the Lansing detention center warden and the badly damaged five wardens whose detention centers were destroyed. As four of the warden charged on Mikawa, he powered up and unleashed a powerful steel punch as he got a direct hit on him as he instantly got behind them and strike them down hard. All four of them were groaning painfully as their circuits were flashing rapidly. Mino dodges all of the enraged warden's attacks, while he looked bored and unimpressed of the racist enforcer's attack and growls.)

Cyborg Warden #3: God damn you, mutie freak! Why won't you die so easily!? (The warden shouted in rage. Mino continued to block his attacks as he said.)

[Super Saiyan] Mino: Probably because I'm not a mutant. (The warden looked confused. Then he smirked proudly as he was gonna shock this cyborg.) I am Saiyan of the Planet Vegisen, a survivor of Planet Vegeta and… (Mino powers up as he released a lot of energy as he transforms into a Full Power Super Saiyan.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mino: I AM MINO OF UNIVERSE 24'S EARTH, I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! (Mino roared as his power up aura was so big that it was both shocking and frighten the warden as he was shivering in fear.)

Cyborg Warden #3: D-Damn it! DAMN IT! DAMN ITTTT! (The warden shouted.) A FUCKING ALIEN THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN HUMANITY! BETTER THAN…. (The warden didn't have time to finish as he was penetrated in the stomach by Mino, who instantly moved in as he removed a power cell from his body that powers him up. Without it, the warden was shut down and felt to the ground in his stuck form.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mino: Me? (Mino finished his opponent's sentence.) What would a racist know what's best for humanity if they have already gave up theirs. (Mino said to the warden's shut off body. Three Sentinels were closing in on Mino until they were surrounded by darkness clouds and slashed off in halves by Nightingale. Piles of their parts were now rotting away. Mino half smiled at his human girlfriend as she had trained so hard with him, Tech and Brickhouse. She knew that Brickhouse was currently with Echigo and Tech stayed behind with Owari.)

Nightingale: Miss me? (Nightingale said. Mino raised a brow as he said.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mino: My sweet aijon, I am always missing you whenever I get bored or sleepy. Impressive display of skills back there. (Nightingale smiled at her boyfriend, or aijon as it means the male lover in his Saiyan language. Looking at the scenery of how devastating Universe 13 Earth has become.)

Nightingale: And I thought I had it bad as a Bang Baby. I can't believe how opposite this world is to ours.

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mino: I know and the good side of humanity just sat down and let this nightmare happened. Maybe the Otsukian who was responsible for sealing away the heroes of this world wanted to teach humanity a lesson. (Mino said.)

Nightingale: And what's that? (Nightingale asked.)

[Full Power Super Saiyan] Mino: Hating a certain group of people that possess unique abilities or possesses different features of their body is the cause that can bring them to their own self destruction. (Mino said. Nightingale didn't say anything against it as she could see that it made some sense. Spotting the warden of this center being thrown through a building by Kaga, he rebounded as he angrily tried to punch against the Earth Saiyan. Thankfully, Kaga, with a serious closed eyes look, dodges the attacks. Then he sent out a powerful earth ki fist that sent the warden flying to the sky as he instantly got above him and launched a double handle axe attack that sent him crashing down to the ground. Having arrived in the ground closed to the warden, Kaga entrapped in with several earth platforms restraining the now frighten warden upon looking at the deadly glare of the gentle Saiyan. Instead of continuing his attack on the warden, he used his earth manipulation within the chains of the humans in the concentration center to snap. The humans were surprised to see their chain broken as they heard the voice of Kaga.)

[Super Saiyan] Kaga: No more! No more mutant prisoners or human slaves! As of now they are free people, tied only by the bonds they have forged. RECLAIM YOUR FREEDOM! (Kaga screamed as he punched the wall, crack instantly happening on them as the wall crumbled down. Despite seeing the Earth Saiyan flying in the air, the humans smiled, grateful to their savior for freeing and as they turn to see the freed mutants. Both groups were gazing each other with unsure and uneasiness due to the fact that it was humankind's fault for unleashing the Sentinels. The rest of the Z-Guardian team arrived to see the scene before them.)

Nightingale: Uh-oh! (Nightingale exclaimed.)

Black Hood: Shit, this could mean trouble, let alone getting them to work together. (Black Hood exclaimed.)

[Super Saiyan] Mikawa: Can't blame you for saying that. It was their fear of each other that brought this conflict to be. (Mikawa said. Before either group were gonna say anything, Kaga coughed as he got their attention.)

[Super Saiyan] Kaga: Out of race and ethnicity, mankind has been fighting each other for millennia after millennia. Hate isn't born from nothing, it is grown from fear and a lack of understanding, and it eventually causes the destruction of a whole planet… because that kind of event and cycle happened to my race, the Saiyans. (Both mutants and humans of Universe 13 were shocked and surprised to learn that their savior is indeed an alien, but continued to listen.) We Saiyans were consumed by our avarice and rage, we had some certain groups of us commit horrible crimes. In some way, we are not that different driven by emotions. However, one Saiyan broke free of that cycle. It was his pure heart of gold, compassion and understanding. (Kaga closed his eyes as an image of King Vegisen, in his young adolescent years, was smiling happily.) The Saiyan survivors who were with him were surprised upon seeing him becoming a Super Saiyan at first, but they overcame that fear when they saw him used it to protect them against an invader of the planet that would become Vegisen in his honor. They started out as enemies, but they became great friends and allies upon the first victory of the Saiyans of Vegisen. (Silence was around both mutant and human groups as they were being silently awestruck by the story/speech being given to them. Kaga waved his hand off as he had a firm glance in his face.) To me and the rest of the heroes of Universe 24 that came, there are no enemies in front of me. Not after you have experience the pain, suffering and segregation of the worse of humanity and the Sentinels. There are no mutants, humans, freaks or anything in between. You are the proud people of Earth! And if you still can't forgive each other or accept the fact that I am an alien then once this war is over, you're more than welcome to come and claim my head. Right now, the Sentinels are working to create their Mark X model and once they are fully operational, all of human and mutantkind in this world is over. I want to help you all reclaim your freedom and restore your planet to the beauty it once held! I am still new here, still unaccustomed to its ways, so please, look pass your fear. Heed your hearts and draw forth its potential that I believe in. Because…. That is your true POWER! (Kaga screamed passionately. After he finished his speech, both groups were speechless that an alien still believes in them despite seeing the destruction caused by both of them. Nevertheless, the silence was over and replaced with a loud cheering of both groups. Kaga smiled happy that he actually reach out to them, along with the Z-Guardians smiling proudly at not only preventing another conflict but bringing them together. One of the humans looked at the closest mutants as he had a remorse look.)

Male Human: Sorry for all of the years of suffering and cruelty my kind did to yours. I was just so scared I didn't think of the positive side of…. (The male human apologized. One of the mutants shook his head with a kind smile.)

Male Mutant: It' alright. I'm sorry too for all of the trouble that bad mutants have done. (Both men looked up to see their savior landing down to the ground.) Man, hard to believe that we've been saved by an alien.

Male Mutant #2: Still he does know how to make a damn good speech. (Another mutant said. All of them nodded in agreement.)

[Freedom Society Hoverjet, Sky]

Peacekeeper: What's happening? (Peacekeeper asked his tech officers. The tech officers were typing on their keyboard and on the big screens displays a map of the United States with red dots representing the mutant detention centers while the white dots represents the human concentration centers. Soon dots on the upper part of the East Coast were vanishing, much to Peacekeeper and the rest of the Society's surprise.)

Freedom Society Technician: Several detention and concentration centers are destroyed in the upper states of the East Coast. The Midwest's centers are currently being demolished as we speak. Thousands of Sentinels have been destroyed while several wardens are deactivated. (The technician reported. Peacekeeper was speechless, save for a miracle of God, he believe it was the work of heroes.)

Peacekeeper: What!? How is this happening? (Peacekeeper asked. Another technician spoke after typing in the right keys.)

Freedom Society Technician: Here it is! Each of the centers have been torn down mostly due to the power of certain people with unique features and powers. (The technician said as she typed in the keys to show appearance of Kaga, Echigo, Kai and Chikuzen in four videos that are in four corners on the screen.) Our scanners read that these beings aren't either humans or mutants. They are on a whole new level behind mutants and have the powers to take on an entire army of Sentinels. (Peacekeeper gasped surprised upon hearing that. The male technician continues.)

Freedom Society Technician #2: Their DNA don't seem to match anything else living in secret on Earth as if they're not of this world.

Freedom Society Technician #3: I'll be damn, it's just like those mysterious readings that have recently pop in Asia. (Another male technician said.)

Peacekeeper: Hmm, could it be possible that these beings are… (Suddenly a series of beeps were heard as technicians finished typing in the coordinates of the energy signature. It was another ruined city in the state of New York, but it didn't had detention or concentration centers.)

Freedom Society Technician #4: I got another energy reading that is the same as those with the Japanese kanjis at the outskirts of your old hometown, commander Peacekeeper. And along with it is the signatures of some that are human, similar readings almost like the Fantastic Four and six X-Genes. I'm activating one of our cam-bots' video mode to show the images of these signatures. (There was a loading gauge as it was able to finish downloading to show Sagami, Gear, Batgirl, two new Justice Leaguers Kitsune, also known as Keisuke Sarutobi/Sengin wearing a ninja theme costume with the kanji for fox on his chest, a bodysuit of black dark red, a beige cloak, a happuri with a red ninja-like mask to conceal his identity, sandal like black boots, gold gauntlets and black gloves, Yukichi Mochizuki/Eawa AKA Bakeneko, dressed a super suit of blue, black and cyan with the Japanese kanji for cat in the center of her chest, metallic fingerless gloves, and the entire X-Men consisted of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue. Everyone watching the footage they caught were widening their eyes in shocking surprise. The heroes, the mutant heroes they thought died in the hands of the Sentinels are alive and with a group of other super-powered beings.)

Freedom Society Soldier: It's… It's the X-Men!? (A surprised soldier said.)

Freedom Society Soldier #2: By God, it is them! But how did they survived the attack on them? How are they still as young as they were? (Another soldier asked. While Peacekeeper was surprised by this revelation, deep inside he was happy to see his old best friend Cyclops alive and well. Getting back to the topic, Peacekeeper was in thought with the pros and cons to make contact with these strange beings from another universe. After thinking it over, he made a decision, one that he won't regret.)

Peacekeeper: Captain!

Freedom Society Captain: Yes sir! (The captain responded with a salute.)

Peacekeeper: Set course for Bayville. It's about time that we expand our circle of trust and axis of alliances to the X-Men and those not of this world. (Peacekeeper said with a proud smile. The Hoverjet's engines were fired up as they flew off instantly to Bayville.)

[Xavier Institute Ruins, Bayville]

(Underneath the ruins of the Xavier Institute was the sub-levels were a war room, training room known as the Danger Room, lockers and a lab was stored. Due to the ten year timespan of the absence of any inhabitants, the sub-level has seen better days and was an empty shell of its former glory. The X-Men members that have been in the sub-level more times than their new members were taking this a lot harder than most expect or understand.)

Nightcrawler: I can't believe how the sub-level has been reduce to this?

Cyclops: I know, Kurt. (Cyclops said. Seeing at the sub-level in this state was truly hard on him since he was his first home after he was brought here from the orphanage he was living after he woke up from his coma from the plane crash that took his parents' lives, but not his and his younger brother Alex Summers AKA Havok.) The Institute. A place that we all called home since we got here and this is how it had become. (Clenching her hands into fists, Rogue looked enraged at the Sentinels for wrecking the world and the Institute.)

Rogue: When I get my hands on those mechanical dicks! (Rogue snarled as she punched a wall with her newfound strength. During the two month preparations, she and Soshu have been training in the dimension of time for a full year in one day's time. It was an intense amount of training, but not only did Rogue finally unlock the ability to control her life force adsorption, thus allowing her to touch others without killing him accidently, but she achieved the power of super strength and flight capabilities. While Nightcrawler kept his average build, he got muscular as well and acquired the power of darkness, flight, shadow control and magic, and can now teleport in large distance across countries. Shadowcat has increased her strength, speed and combat capabilities as well as acquired a new power; Body Possession, the ability to possess anyone in their bodies and Ki Sensing. Right now, Bakeneko placed a hand on her shoulder to calm the young woman down.)

Bakeneko: It's alright, Rogue. Grieving and remorse are parts of the emotions within those who have cherish memories of the places they've been. I'm sure your instructors and the rest of the New Mutants are still alive in light orbs. (Bakeneko said calmly. Having met and befriended the Saiyan Kiblade Master, Rogue did just that and relaxed. Sagami and Gear were using some new device created with both Earth and Saiyan tech to shoot a beam of light at the entrance to Cerebro. After a couple of minutes passed, the light finished gathering the particles of the Cerebro room and store into what it looked like a Zap Cap.)

Sagami: There, now that we got Cerebro in this Storage Cap, we should take it with us to Universe 24. (Sagami brought forth her Kiblade, Technical Beauty, as she opened a portal back to their universe. She turn to Gear as she handed him the Storage Cap.) Here, Gear. Take this back to the Lookout Temple and see if Owari has return with new recruits. I'm sure his time travelling trips with the Supreme Kai of Time will be done once you get back to the Temple. (Sagami said. Then a series of loud landing sound was made as it was making the sub level trembling.)

Kitsune: What was that? (Kitsune asked. Heading to the computer of the control room, Batgirl worked her computer hacking and software "magic" as she managed to hack into one of the ground cameras of the Institute grounds to get a clear picture. The screen shows a squad of Sentinels landing on the lawn of the Xavier Institute.)

Batgirl: Oh uh! Seems like we got company. (Batgirl commented. Hearing this, Sagami turn to her boyfriend.)

Gear: Whoa, Sentinels are here! You sure you can handle them without me. I mean beside both mine and Batgirl's new hard hitting high tech and gadgets, I have telekinesis now and I can…

Sagami: I know you want a chance to prove that you are a superhero outside of Dakota, but right now this is about that, it's about saving and protecting the innocent left in this world. (Sagami replied. Although he wasn't upset that he wouldn't take part in this battle, he knew that his girlfriend was right. Nodding in agreement, Gear flew off into the portal with the Storage Cap in his utility belt as the portal closed. Sagami transforms into a Super Saiyan alongside Kitsune and Bakeneko. Even as they had seen the Super Saiyan form the first time in Universe 24, the X-Men were still in awes of seeing it shine the flowing energy aura.)

Shadowcat: Man that, so, doesn't get old to watch. (Shadowcat said.)

Cyclops: Still we need to get ready to fight the Sentinels. I know the five of us have what it takes since we've been training hard than ever. (Cyclops exclaimed.)

Spyke: Mind if I rejoin you, guys. (The X-Men, Justice Leaguers and Z-Guardian turn to see Spyke, smirking proudly with his arms crossed. The X-Men smiled at the return of one of their fellow founding member of the team. Outside of the Institute, the Sentinel squad had landed on the ground scanning for any life signs of mutants. An optic red blast was shot and pierced through the neck of a Sentinels. The beam originated from Cyclops who got in front of them as they scan him.)

Mark V Sentinel: MUTANT LIFE SIGNS: CONFIRMED! (Just as the Mark V Sentinels were opening fire, several ki blasts were destroying them as a dozen Sentinels were being electrocuted entirely by Kitsune, Bakeneko and Sagami. A Sentinel was moving shakenly as Shadowcat phased out of the Sentinel thus short circuiting it to self-destruct itself. Rogue flew up against three Sentinels rocking in the air as she dodges their plasma cannons and starts punching one of them hard enough to break off its head. As one is falling, Rogue instantly flew off from their sight as she made a breakthrough another Sentinel in the chest, destroying it. And she destroyed the last Sentinels by landing a knee striking it down to the ground into a pile of rubble. A Sentinels was impale by the bone spike replicating Spyke as he grew three more, but generate flames on the tips and shot them at the chests of the Sentinels. Another set of Sentinels were close to destroying Nightcrawler with their plasma beams, but did not found a body as he teleported a distance away from them. Nightcrawler held on his left wrist as he had charged up a dark ki sphere.)

Nightcrawler: Auf Wiedersehen, Sentinels! Scattering Night! (Nightcrawler said as he shot fire his ki blast as it was moving around crazy-like, but managed to land a hit on the Sentinels and completely destroyed the torso and main body of the Sentinels.) All in the day's work for the Incredible Nightcrawler! (Nightcrawler exclaimed. Then after Shadowcat phase/short circuit another Sentinel, one from the sky aim its plasma cannon at her as it shot fire a beam. Realizing this, Nightcrawler teleported in its fire range, Nightcrawler powers up a ki wave of darkness elemental energy.) You will not take a life of my teammates. Night Trapping Wave! (Nightcrawler shouted as he fired his Night Trapping Wave, colliding with the Sentinel's plasma beam. It was a stalemate shortly until Nightcrawler's attack overpowers it and engulf the Sentinels in it, completely destroying it. The wreckage of the Sentinel fell to the ground in pieces. Nightcrawler teleported back to the ground as the X-Men, Leaguers and Z-Guardian regrouped victorious over the Sentinel squad now completely destroyed. Shadowcat smiled grateful at Nightcrawler.)

Shadowcat: Thanks for the save there, Kurt. (Shadowcat said. Nightcrawler shrugged.)

Nightcrawler: Kein problem, I just did what any friend would do. (Nightcrawler replied. Kitty giggle a bit, but then groaned, catching the attention of her friends.)

Jean Grey: Kitty, what's wrong. (After a bit of seconds, Kitty felt okay as she heard her stomach growling. Kitty blushed a bit with an embarrassed smile.)

Shadowcat: Guess I must be hungry. (Shadowcat's comment got the others to laugh or giggle a bit. Suddenly Sagami sense a presence of a couple of soldiers in the bushes near the Institute.)

[Super Saiyan] Sagami: You must as well get out of those bushes, I know you're there. (Both the X-Men and the Freedom Society gasped in shock and surprise that the Lightning Saiyan has discovered the Freedom Society's hiding spots.) Come on out, I know you don't work for the Sentinels because you would've opened fire upon being compromised. (Silence was in the air until the Freedom Society came out of hiding. The X-Men got into fighting stance thinking that a fight will brew up seeing the armed soldiers, but they relaxed in surprised seeing them either putting away their weapons or lowering their weapons. Clapping hands was the Peacekeeper, smiling behind his black and grey mask.)

Peacekeeper: Impressive power of analysis and heighten senses. Most mutants don't possess that kind of power against machines design to attack and hunt them unless you're some kind of alien or something. (Peacekeeper said. Scratching their heads, Sagami answered back.)

Sagami: Ah, actually besides Batgirl and the X-Men here, only Bakeneko, Kitsune and I are aliens, Saiyans to be precise. (Peacekeeper and the Freedom Society soldiers pause for a bit, whispering to each other until the Peacekeeper laughed joyfully.)

Peacekeeper: Wow, that examples a lot from the readings we've recent from analyzing you and those like you. (Peacekeeper commented, taking the news well than the heroes expected. He raised a hand out, waiting to shake Sagami's as she did that.) I am the head of the resistance movement Freedom Society, name's Peacekeeper. (Peacekeeper said. Then turn his attention to the X-Men, specifically at Cyclops.) I am aware of the X-Men, you could even say that Cyclops and I know each other.

Cyclops: Ah… we do? (A confused Cyclops said. Peacekeeper nodded as he starts to remove his mask.)

Peacekeeper: Of course. Ever since 8th grade we've been best friends and we can be those best friends again… (Peacekeeper took off his mask, revealing his dirty blonde hair and goat with his harden, but grinning face.) Scott. (The widen eyes Cyclops and the X-Men recognized the thirty year old man as the supposed ex-best friend of their leader.)

Cyclops: I can't believe it. Paul?! (Cyclops said speechless. Peacekeeper or Paul, chuckled a bit in harmless joy.)

Paul Haits: Nice to see you too, Slim. (Paul commented. Both parties looked to each other as they felt that an alliance was about to be born.)

[Ending]


End file.
